The Long Way Around
by beboprpg
Summary: The same story told another way - multi authored, ongoing story ch 28 - Home. Julia comes back to the Bebop with Spike!
1. Three Years Later

  
A/N:   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Cowboy Bebop, it's characters or creations. Cowboy Bebop is the property of Shinichiro Wantanabe, Bandai and Sunrise. The characters created by us belong to us. Writing is used with permission of authors, and is also posted on our community journal.   
  
This is a multi-authored fic based on an rpg. Each character is written by a different person, as credited in the user profile, and some characters change writers as the story goes on. Those changes will be noted. Because this story is based on an RPG, the POV changes just about every other paragraph. Typically, the character who is speaking or acting is the one who's POV the paragraph is being written from.   
  
In addition, conversation between the characters also takes place in their journals. If the conversation is significant the plot, I'll either weave it into the story, or discuss it in an author's note just before the chapter.   
  
I've done my best to edit grammar mistakes made by the cast as we wrote this. I probably missed some, and I'm by no means an expert.   
  
As far as the plot goes, the story takes place in the bebop world as though **most** of the series as we saw it never took place. We've made some slight alterations in the story and some of the characters may have 'out of character' moments in order to make the story work the way we wanted it to. Just go with the flow - or if that bothers you, then don't read. Rememeber, it's an rpg; the characters have to interact for us to play. Characters relationships for canon Bebop are closer to the end of the series.   
  
**This Fiction is rated R for a reason. Be aware there is violence, sex, adult situations, language, adult content, and possibly offensive stuff. I'll do my best to warn at the beginning of each chapter**   
  
Finally, when you review, please remember you're leaving comments for a bunch of different people.   
  
Thanks!  
Kajouka   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
**Three Years Later...**

Faye tossed another set of tickets in the air. Another 50,000 woolongs down the drain. Was she ever going to win one of these stupid races? She rolled her eyes and turned to head back to the counter to get more tickets. "I just hope Spike doesn't find out I lost his money," she muttered. 

Paris casually flipped her hair as she wandered through the crowds. She smiled inwardly as a load of people threw down their tickets in disgust as a race finished. She was a regular at the Dog Tracks, although she wasn't actually able to gamble; sometimes she convinced the ticket master to give her a few left over tickets before the races began. All it took was her sweet, convincing smile! She glanced over at an attractive woman, who's tickets fluttered about her in the air. Paris had always noticed her, as she seemed to be a regular too - and had really good fashion taste. She began to walk towards her, finally agreeing with herself to talk to the woman. As she approached her, she cleared her throat a little and outstretched her hand, "Hey, I'm Paris."

Faye stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" Oh wow, was she being rude. "I'm sorry kid. I'm Faye. I'm not exactly in the best of moods here. Can I help you with something?"

Paris kind of laughed a little, "Nothing in particular - I've noticed you're always around here, like I am, so I wanted to say hi. I'm not hitting on you or anything, don't get the wrong idea! You just look really cool. And I guess I have no where else to be right now..." She looked off to the side, but then back at Faye with a smile back on her face. "Lose another race, huh?"

Faye's face crumbled. "How could you tell?" She didn't like to think it was that obvious, nevermind the fact that she tossed her tickets away. "I was just on my way to get some more. Did you want to come?" Faye wasn't big on kids, but Ed had grown on her, and it might be nice to have another girl around.

Paris smiled. "Sure, that'd be fun. I'll have to sweet talk the ticket master into giving me some tickets, if I can..." Paris laughed again. "Hey, where do you get all the money to buy you tickets? I can barely stay alive as it is - I live alone and can't really find work. Nothing that's respectable at least..."

"Oh, I'm a bounty hunter," Faye replied, "And damn good at it." She didn't mention to the girl that the money was Spike's. "I'll buy you a few tickets ok, and then we'll watch the races together." Faye stepped up to the counter and spent another 50,000 woolongs. "Here," she said, handing a couple tickets to Paris. "I think those will be good dogs."

"Ohh I hope so - Thunderfire's my favorite dog. She never loses!" Paris clutched her tickets in her hands. "So bounty hunting... Is there an age limit to that, or could I get in on it, too?" She grinned to herself, as she imagined herself on a bust with a dangerous criminal - how exiting! 

"Well, Ed's quite a bit younger than you and she helps us out. She usually does all the computer hacking for us though more than go out on the trail. I could teach you if you want." Faye didn't even realize that she on the way to adding another person to their ship. 

"Ed? You live with other people?" Paris' ears perked up; she loved being around lots of people! 'Living on your own is so lonely... not to mention boring!' She thought sadly to herself. 

"Yeah. Spike, Jet, Ed and I live together on a ship. And then there's the dog, Ein. We all fight more than anything, but we've had our good times, and we're a great bounty hunting team." Faye replied, as the dogs burst from their gates. 

"GO ON YOU MUTTS! RUN!" Paris screamed at the top of her lungs to the dogs, as they pelted past the onlookers toward the finish line. Before she knew it, the race was over. "Well? Who won? I didn't see!" Paris cried. "First place goes to... JackRabbit!" the announcer said on the loudspeaker. Paris sighed in dismay. "Oh well... think you should be going back to your ship now? Um... I don't mean to be forward or rude or anything, but when you go back... could I come with you?" Paris looked hopefully at Faye. "It's so lonely living by myself."

Faye didn't answer at first. She was too busy looking through her tickets. "OOOOHHH I Have one for him!" She bounced. "I won something!" She didn't bother to figure how much more she had lost. "Sure kid." Faye shrugged. "I don't mind." After all, it's not my ship, she thought to herself. "You can cram into my zip craft, the red tail. Let's get out of here." 

Paris beamed at Faye. "Great! Wow, you have your own zip craft? That's so cool... I hopefully will get one some day!" Paris trotted along beside Faye, as she followed her lead towards her zip craft. 

Faye quickly collected her money, then led Paris to her craft. "Climb in and scooch over there," Faye ordered, waiting for the girl to get in before she climbed in herself. She started up the engines, then lifted off with little problems. "By the way, I think it might be best if we don't mention this little gambling trip to the others. They aren't too happy with my little habit." Faye said. 

Paris hopped in and crammed herself into the back - she was pretty small as it is, so it wasn't a hard task for her. "No problem, I know exactly what you mean." Paris glanced around the craft in admiration, as she watched Faye enter it herself.

Faye guided the ship back towards the Bebop. "I appreciate that. Now sit back, we'll be there soon" 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Julia sat quietly in the corner, her normal spot. She traced the rim of her glass with her finger and sighed. The place was dead, and she didn't see any faces familiar to her to even smile to. She was running away, yes, but still lonely as hell. Maybe running away wasn't the answer, but there really wasn't anything left for her to do. 

Vicious stood just outside the bar, peering into the glass to watch the woman in the back corner drink. He was content to just see her beautiful face, watching from afar, but tonight, he would approach her. After a few more minutes of watching, he walked into the bar. "Two whiskeys" he ordered from the bartender. They used to drink whiskey together all the time. He walked over and set the glass down in front of her. "Is this seat taken?" 

Julia looked up. "No" she said, calmly, not indicating anything was going on around her. She smiled slightly, "A familiar face." Pretending to rub her leg, she felt for her gun. When she was sure it was there she turned her body slightly towards Vicious, "What brings you here?" 

"I was just in the neighborhood. You know I can never resist a beautiful woman," Vicious replied as he pulled out the chair and sat down. "Really Julia, I've missed you. You seem so distant. Why don't you ever come see me?" Vicious placed a hand on the table and used the other to take a sip of the whiskey. 

She sighed, "I don't know, I guess I have a lot on my mind." She took a sip of the glass she had ordered for herself and gave a disappointed look when she found it was empty. "I suppose I should be more social, but ... " 

Vicious pushed the whiskey her way. "I got this for you." he said shortly. "And I think you should. It's not good for you to lock yourself away." He wanted her - and it pissed him off more than anything that she still wanted Spike. He could see it written all over her face. And, at least to her, he was dead! "I could take you places, Julia. I'm going to be a powerful man soon." 

Julia's face turned quickly to look at Vicious, "What?" she asked quickly, "What are you talking about?" She didn't know quite what to say to him. 

Vicious reached out and took Julia's hand. "I can't give you details. It's about the Red Dragon Sydicate. But when it's all over, I want you there by my side." He gave her a serious look. "You may not care about me, Julia, but I care about you. I want to take care of you." He'd kill Spike a thousand times over to keep Julia from him. 

Julia was stunned. The Red Dragon, what? Why? "Do you think you know me so well?" she said with a smile. "Do I care?" she asked. "Maybe, but it's too soon to tell." 

"I suppose." Vicious stood, and placed a small piece of paper on the table. "It's my contact information. Call me." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek." That had gone better than he'd expected. "Goodbye Julia," he said, before walking out the door. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Spike lay stretched out on the couch in the lounge of the Bebop, apparently asleep. 

Faye walked into the lounge and stretched, trying to appear nonchalant about her entrance. "Oh, Spike," she said turning to the couch, "I didn't realize you were in here. That's probably a good thing, because I need to talk to you." 

Without opening his eyes - barely seeming to move at all - Spike said, "This morning I had 200,000 woolongs in my room." 

Faye took a step back. "Uh, that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about." She didn't think he'd notice quite so fast. 

"Alright, then," Spike said perhaps a bit too calmly. "Just so long as you know. I'd hate for you to be holding out on me. So, what did you want?" 

"Well, I took a little shopping trip today, you know on Mars," Faye lied, kicking herself for even mentioning anything having to do with money, "And I met this really sweet girl. She didn't have a home or a family, and well, you know how charitable I can be. Anyway, I brought her back to stay on the Bebop." Faye took another step back, and waited for Spike's reaction. 

Spike sighed, but his slight smile remained on his face. Without getting up from the couch or even opening his eyes, he said, "More kids. Just great. You asked Jet about this?" 

Faye put her hands on her hips. "Well no. I didn't. But I really didn't think he'd care." More lies. Faye was worried he'd shit a brick. "But at any rate, she's already here. And we can train her to catch with us." 

Spike sat up and leaned forward, head hung and elbows resting on his knees. "We have a hard enough time feeding four people and a dog as as it is. You really think she'll be any good? What can she do?" 

"Oh Spike, you worry way too much. Wait until you meet her. Trust me. You'll like her. She's got a spunk about her that... well, reminds me of me when I was that Age." Faye plopped down on the couch edge next to Spike, "And we all know how much you love me," she grinned, leaning over him. 

"Don't remind me." Spike leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. As he did so, his hand brushed across Faye's pocket. "Hm, what's this?" he asked lazily, examining the piece of paper he'd lifted. "Looks like a racing ricket." 

Faye snatched the paper out of his hand. "Since when do you mind your own business?" she huffed. 

Spike stood up, stretched, and headed for the stairs. "I needed that cash to repair the Swordfish, Faye," he said, voice suddenly cold. 

"What cash, Spike?" Faye said in her most innocent voice. 

Spike put his foot on the first step. "You never have cash to spare for gambling, Faye," he said stringently. "I think I'll go see Jet about dinner. He said we're having bell peppers and beef." 

Faye grumbled under her breathe, "so of course you assume I took your money." She didn't mention that she had taken his money. "You know he's really only making bell peppers. We only have bell peppers." 

"And do you know why we only have bell peppers?" Spike shouting, turning halfway up the staircase. "Because you burn away all our money!" 

"That's not fair, Spike, and you know it!" Faye yelled after him. Ok, was it her fault that she liked to gamble? She kicked the couch and turned her back to him. Sometimes he was just impossible. "Fine, I'll just have to catch another bounty." 

"Good luck," Spike said peevishly. "Only ones on Mars are small fry. Highest bounty is half a million woolongs. It's not worth the fuel." 

"Well then, Mr. Negativity, what do you propose we do." Faye replied, her back still turned. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her chin up - her I-am-annoyed-at-you-so-you'd-best-say-the-right-thing-or-else-face-my-wrath pose. 

Spike smiled and stretched. "I was gonna decide after I've had my bell peppers and beef." And with that, he walked down the hall. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Ed did a cartwheel down the stairs but missed the floor and landed on her butt. She huffed and rubbed a cheek as she hopped up and pounced onto her computer. "What fun for Edward today?" 

Paris heard a soft thud, as she was wandering through the long, dull hallways of the Bebop. She stuck her head around the corner from which the sound came from. "Oh, sorry - is everything alright in here?" Paris stepped out from around the corner, "Hi, I'm Paris... who are you?"

Ed turned her head upside down and looked at the girl. Pushing her goggles up on top of her head she grinned "I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th! And who are you?" she asked crawling over the couch and across the room until she was at the girl's feet. "A new friend?"

Faye walked into the room. "Oh good, Ed, you're here. I wanted you to meet Paris." She plopped down on the couch with a nail file and began to work on her nails. 

"Paris. That is your name! Preeeettttyyyy....." Ed whispered to her as she sniffed her leg.

Paris giggled, "Yeah I guess you could say I'm a new friend - I've come to live with you here on the ship! Faye said so. And thanks - I quite like my name, too!" Paris walked casually over to a chair and herself down across from Faye. 

"I thought you might enjoy having a friend on the ship, Ed," Faye continued, not letting on that she was feeling a little excited about having someone to train in her footsteps and idolize her. 

"Hey could I borrow that nail file after you, Faye?" Paris looked down at her nails, which had become quite grubby. "Ugh, and a buffer, too, if you've got one..." 

"OOhhhh ... " Ed trailed off as the girl went to sit down. She pushed her goggles back over her eyes and hopped up on the back of the couch behind Faye's head. "What are you doing Faye Faye?" Ed watched Paris look at her nails and she looked at her own disappointed. "Edward doesn't have pretty nails." 

"Well Ed, I'm filing down my nails so that the ends are nice and smooth. If you want, we can do yours too. It would do you good to pick up some of the more feminine habits of your sex." Faye replied. 

"Hey, I could fix them up for you!" Paris walked over to Ed and grabbed her hand, examining her nails "Do we have any nail polish here on the ship, guys? Or can we go shopping for some?!" Paris eyes widened in excitement at the possibility of a shopping trip. 

Ed nodded. "But Faye says 'Any color but blue!'" she said imitating Faye. "Edward got to paint her toenails once!" She let Paris take her hand. "Ed doesn't have Feminine habits?" she asked looking at Faye. 

"Um, I wouldn't say you do, Ed - no offense. Who named you Ed anyways... it's a guys name, isn't it?" Paris tilted her head a little.

"EDWARD NAMED HERSELF!" she shouted and hopped to the other couch, right over Faye's head. "Ed thought it was a very nice name." 

"OK OK! Back to the nail polish! I have a whole bin of them," Faye said, "But a shopping trip might be a fun girl thing anyway." 

Paris kind of chuckled a little, "Okay okay - it IS a nice name... now that I think about it, it really does suit you. Anyway - why don't we get off this ship for a while and go shopping? A girl can never have enough nail polish!" 

"Count Edward out!" she shouted. "No shopping for Ed. You shop with Spike's money!" she said pointing at Faye. "He's not very happy either."

"Who IS this Spike?" Paris wondered out loud. "I have yet to meet him... what's he like? And how come HE has all the money? I thought Faye was the best bounty hunter around!" 

Faye grimmiced. "Look Ed, can we not talk about that? And I am the best! I just have to split everything with the other morons on this ship."

Edward hissed and crawled over the back of the couch back to her computer. "Count Edward OUT." she said as she logged back in. 

Paris coughed a little at Faye. "Whats her deal? Does she just sit there all day?" 

Faye sighed, "ED! you're never going to grow up and be a lady if you can't learn to like Lady things!" 

Edward bent her head backwards and stuck her tounge out at Faye, "EDWARD IS A LADY!" she hissed.

"Um, excuse me for a few minutes... I'm going to go try and find a bathroom on this ship..." Paris got up, and hastily left the room. She had been dying to go for a while, but didn't want to go to the hassle of finding the toilet.

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Paris trotted back into the room, realising she had been gone quite a while - it WAS an awfuly large ship for people who apparently only just got by as it was. "Sorry, took me a while to find the bathroom..."

Faye sighed, "It's ok. Ed's still pouting under the couch." 

"Pouting? Why? Because you said she wasn't a lady?" Paris raised an eyebrow.

Faye kicked under the couch trying to get to Ed, "Get back out here you," she said.

Paris sniggered a little. "Is it always like this? Like, bickering and stuff? And sitting around doing nothing?" Paris stretched her arms above her head, and looked down at her clothes. She realised she hadn't really gotten any new clothes for a while, so the T-shirt which had shrunk had become a baby-T on her. Also, her skirt kept becoming shorter and shorter as the years went on. "Ugh, I think it's about time I got some new clothes - problem is... no money." Paris sighed.

Ed crawled over the back of the couch snarleing "Edward is not pouting. Edward thinks what you are doing is wrong and Edward doesn't like it."

"What am I doing wrong Ed!" Faye cried. "Shopping? Since when is shopping wrong!"

Paris rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not to get off on the wrong foot with you here, Ed, but all we want to do is shop - what's so wrong about THAT?" 

"Shop with who's money?" Edward asked as she peered into Faye's eyes. 

"I have credit," Faye muttered. "And I won a little at the track today ok." She kept her eyes on her nails. Damn Ed for having a conscience.

"Bad credit," said Ed "and you won money, with Spike's money." 

"How come you're so loyal to Spike and not Faye?" Pais asked Ed, curiously. 

"We're a team." Faye spat, "Spike can share." 

Edward smiled "Sharing is stealing from his room? Jet and Spike did share with you, they split three ways. Ed wishes someone would share with her." 

"Well Ed, I was going to share it with you. I was going to take you shopping." Faye finished one hand and started filing the other. "Don't you think you deserve some of Spike's money too?" 

Paris rumaged around in her skirt pocket, and produced a little toy horse she picked up at another race track. "Here, Ed, here is something I can share with you!" Paris handed it over, trying to make peace.

Ed blinked and held out her hand. "This is very nice that you share with Edward." her eyes opened wide as she made it gallop about the table. "Edward likes it." she said as she made it gallop back to Paris. "Edward thanks you." She turned back to Faye. "Ed thinks she could deserve money, but Ed doesn't ask. Ed just lives here and eats the food." she said as she rolled across the floor. 

"Well, that's true Ed. But no one ever asks if you wanted something from the store, except for computer parts - and that's only because we use you to help us catch bounties." Faye replied. "I think you deserve something nice." 

"Well, Ed, don't you ever go bounty hunting yourself?" Paris enquired. "It sounds so exciting, I don't know HOW you could just sit here all day... You deserve better, right?" 

Ed looked to Paris "Edward is only 13, and doesn't have her own zip craft," she smiled. "but she can get one." she grinned from ear to ear. "Edward supposes ... that if she were to go shopping, Ed may find it fun." 

"You would Ed," Faye said. "Speaking of which, we'll have to get Paris a zip craft after we catch our next bounty." She didn't mention they needed to get Spike's fixed first. 

"Oh that'd be great! My very own zip craft! I hear that you can get them quite cheap, if you know where to go." Paris tried to remember where she had seen some cheap crafts, but couldn't. 

Ed blinked. "Edward thinks you need to teach her about everything here first." She looked to Faye. "Edward knows Jet would say the same." 

"Say, when do I get to meet Spike and Jet? Think they'll like me?" Paris flipped her hair, "How old are they anyway?" 

Ed giggled, "Old." she smiled. "Edward says not to try to impress Spike, you won't get anywhere." she said as she watched Ein walk in the door and hopped over to pet him. 

Faye shrugged, "They're around. I wouldn't rush into meeting them or anything. They're usually grumpy and complain about everything!" 

Paris shifted positions on the chair and began to file her nails again, frowning at them occasionally. "Alright, if you say so... anyway, what kind of grub do you guys got around here?" 

"Oh, Jet is making Bell peppers and beef," Faye replied, conviently leaving out the fact that there was never beef in meal. 

Paris nodded slowly. "Hmm... never had that before! I'm always willing to try new foods, though, I guess." 

"You won't like it" Ed said as she played with the horse and Ein. 

Paris blinked, a little disappointed, though still happy she finally belonged somewhere. She shrugged, "Hey I guess anything is fine by me as long as it's food..." 

"Hush, Ed," Faye said, "Don't be rude. At least give the girl a chance to try it." Although, Faye knew that Ed was right. 

Paris sighed out of boredom - she hated being in one place for too long. "Why don't we hit the stores now?" 

Ed smiled and obeyed Faye. She hopped over picked up Ein and set the horse on the table. "Ein is Edward's friend. Can Ein come with Edward?" 

"If you put him on a leash!" Faye said. She stood and stretched, "Then let's get going."

Paris lept to her feet "Great! Do you know any good shopping malls around here? I don't want to travel ages to get to some cruddy mall..."

"I wouldn't go shopping in a cruddy mail, Paris," Faye said, annoyed that the girl would think so. "Besides, we need to see what Ed wants first, since this trip is for her. Maybe a new dress for you Ed?" 

Ed grabbed Ein's leash. "Ein gets to come with Edward." she smiled, picked him up and followed Faye and Paris.

"Ooh a dress would look so pretty on you, Edward!" Paris chimed in. "I'm sure Faye knows of some good malls, dontcha Faye?" 

Ed's face went pale. "Edward doesn't wear dresses." 

"I'm teasing Ed," Faye said, as she stepped out the door. "What do you want, serious?"

Ed thought for a second. "Edward doesn't know. Maybe Ein would like something instead. Edward will tell you when she sees it." 

The group walked, chatting on and off about various topics until they reached the mall area. Faye ushered the younger girls in, and then stared, starry-eyed at the huge number of stores. "I love shopping." 

Paris clasped her hands together, as she checked out all the stores, "Ohh me too! Where to start?!" 

Ed set Ein on the ground and attached his leash, "Edward knows that Ein doesn't need this, but others will complain, so Edward must do this. Ed is sorry Ein."

"You don't want him to run off if he sees another dog either Ed," Faye said, as she stopped in front of a clothing store. "Oh wow, look at that top." In the reflection she saw the electronics store. "Well, Ed first right," She said turning around. She had a feeling the girl would want to shop there.

Ed nodded at Faye's comment. "Edward is Ein's friend." She turned around when Faye mentioned 'Ed first' to see what she was talking about. "OHHHHH...." Ed trailed off and then next thing they knew she was running toward the store, dragging Ein right behind her. 

Paris blinked as Edward ran past her, at an alarmingly fast speed. "What is it, Ed?" Paris walked over to the store window beside her and peered in.

Faye surpressed a laugh, "This is her reaction and she didn't even want to come at first." She followed Ed into the store. 

Ed was oogling the parts they had. "Edward knows what she wants to do." she said looking down to Ein. "Edward will let everyone know how smart Ein really is!" 

Faye watched while Ed browsed through the parts. "This is so boring she muttered." This might take forever. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Vicious put some papers into his desk - papers that talked about hits, who was doing them, and where they were located. He tapped a button on his computer, and continued his search. The Red Dragon thought he'd been spending the day doing their business, but he hadn't. He was looking for someone - and he would find him. He could feel in his heart that person was alive. Plus, he had his hostile take over to plan for.

Julia looked at the slip of paper and then the building. "This is the address." she sighed, "Julia, your out of your mind." she approached the steps and there was a man at the door. "I'm here to see Vicious?" 

The man nodded and picked up the phone. "Vicious, there is a woman here to see you" He put down the phone a moment later and smiled, "He said to head up the elevator to the 54th floor. He's the only office on that floor." With that, the man waved him on. 

Julia smiled at him, "Thank you," and did just as he told her to. She arrived outside Vicious's office door and knocked a few times, then paused, waiting for an answer.

"Come in," Vicious said softly, closing his computer. He did not want Julia to know who he was searching for. 

She opened the door and smiled to him, putting the piece of paper back into her jean jacket's pocket. "Hello." Julia spoke as softly as she had closed the door.

"Julia, it's a pleasent surprise. I didn't expect you to visit so quickly," Vicious said, standing up to greet her. He crossed the room, and gave her a hug. This was better than he expected. He thought he'd have to push her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" she said to him, not really wrapping her arms around him, but still hugging him back. "So this is your address huh?" she asked looking around. "No bedroom?" she asked jokingly.

"I gave you my work address for now. I don't plan to live in my current housing much longer. I will have something much better soon for you to come and visit... and stay if you like," Vicious replied, leaving one hand drapped at her waist as he pulled back from the hug. 

Smiling Julia looked back to Vicious. "I see." she looked around and down to the desk, "What are these plans that you speak of?" 

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Vicious said. Only with Julia could he joke. Only with her could he relax just a little. He made another promise to himself that she would forget about Spike and think only of him no matter what he had to do. 

"You could try." she responded smirking. "So what are your plans for the day?" Boy, was she bored, hiding wasn't the answer she had decided. Face your past head-on and you'll make it through. 

"I was thinking that later today, when I'm done with all this Red Dragon business, I could take you out to dinner." Vicious replied, leading Julia to one of the seat in front of his desk. He sat down next to her. "If you'd like, of course." 

Smiling she paused and looked back to him after she sat down. "Sounds fair." she said "What shall I do till then?" she was thinking out loud. 

Vicious pulled out a card. "Go buy yourself a new dress Julia. Something stunning." He slid the card to her along the desk. "I don't care how much it costs. Consider it a gift." 

Julia's face showed shock all over it "Are you sure Vicious?" she asked and reluctantly took his card. "I could let you have input, you can pick the color."

"Red Julia. Make it red. A beautiful dark red." Vicious replied. Red, the color of their dragon, was his favorite. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. 

Surprisingly for her, his kiss was pleasant. She smiled and rose from the chair. "Red it is." 

"I will look forward to seeing you Julia," Vicious replied, standing with her. "I'll walk you out." He opened the door for her and led her to the elevator. "I'm really glad you came by," he said as they waited.

"I am glad as well." she replied with a smile. The elevator bell rang and she stepped inside. 

Vicious followed. He would walk her all the way to the front door. "Where shall I pick you up?" 

This time Julia slipped him a piece of paper with her home address on it. "There." she said with a smile. she pressed the button and the elevator doors closed.

Vicious tucked the address into his pocket. "I'll be there at seven. Be ready." The elevator came to a halt at the first floor, and Vicious walked Julia to the door. "I'd play hooky and go with you, but I've got to finish this work." He gave her a hug and a smile. 

Julia smiled and returned the hug the normal way, not reluctant this time. "I shall see you then." she said with a smile. 

"You shall," Vicious said, taking a step back, so that she could leave. She captivated him.

Smiling, Julia turned around and walked out the door and down the steps, placing her hands in her pockets. It was so cold. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Pu-zi punched in a familiar number into his photophone and waited while it rang. He needed a huge favor, and the only person he could think of for that was Jet. He only hoped his old friend wouldn't mind doing what he asked.

Jet turned away briefly from his prized Bonsai tree to answer the photophone. "Jet here," he muttered while he continued to trim the aged plant.

"Jet, hey, It's Pu-zi. Been awhile since we talked." Pu-zi rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he should chat a bit before asking. "What's.. uh.. happening with you?" 

Jet put down the tiny shears carefully then turned his full attention to the photophone. "Pu-zi! It's been a while. Not much has happened around here, but how are you doing?" 

"I'm doing really well actually. I have a new job, out on Calisto. I know, I know, it's a shithole, but the job pays really well. It's only a temporary thing," Pu-zi replied. 

"What's there to do out in Calisto?" Jet asked, slightly taken aback. "Not much pays well in that dump, not much that's legal anyway..." 

"I know. Most jobs aren't. This one may not be either. I've just been asked to go out there and set up shop - meet with some people. It's long and complicated Jet." Pu-zi didn't want to get into the syndicate talk. He knew Jet didn't like the fact that he worked for one in the past, and that there was a chance he would in the future. "Problem is, there isn't much out there for my daughter." 

Jet started to feel that their idle small talk was going somewhere, and he didn't like it. "What are you aiming at? Out with it Pu-zi..." 

"Well, I don't want to take my daughter, and frankly, she doesn't want to go. She's already upset with me for taking the job, and she's run away to Estoria. Jet, I worry about her. Can you please go get her and keep her on the Bebop? I will wire you some money to pay for her living expenses."

Jet wasn't all that surprised by the situation, "Well, she is a resourceful girl..." he muttered to himself. "Alright, but try and keep the wire transfer a little... low profile. I don't want Ms. Faye Valentine to know we have any extra Woolongs."

Pu-zi nodded, "I'll send it to your old account. You know the one. I really appreciate this Jet. I think she will too."

Jet smiled, he'd been wanting to see Meifa for a while so this was a convenient turn of events. "Alright, I have to pick up a few crew members, then we'll head out to pick her up."

"Thanks again Jet. I'll wire the money now." Pu-zi said, before signing off. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "Hurry up Ed! Just pick something. I want to shop!" Faye grumbled. It felt like they had been in there for hours. 

Paris stepped a few feet into the store, picked up what Ed was looking at, and read the side, "Hear what your dog is really thinking - transfer thoughts into words!" Paris read aloud. 

Ed came up to the counter with a box of small parts and wires. "Edward wants this." she said to Faye. 

"Whoa, how much is a thing like that?!" Paris cried. It looked pretty high-tech to her.

Ed smiled "After all the calculations Edward says it will be 75 woolongs. See Edward knows how to shop."

"Whatever," Faye grumbled, "I'll just get it," she said, as she commenced paying for the item. 

Paris smiled, "Hey maybe it's not as bad as I thought... Do you really think Ein will have anything important to say? I mean, he is just a dog..."

Ed bent down to Ein. "Edward will make sure everyone knows how smart you are." Ed smiled, "Ed thinks Ein is very smart."

"I'm sure you do," Faye muttered. "Let's just go." She handed the now paid for package to Ed. "Rules are, you carry your own bag." Faye led the group to a clothing store, and began grabbing things off the rack. "I want to try this on. And I think this would look lovely on you Paris," she said, handing her the outfit.

"Wow, it's so cool!" Paris grabbed the outfit and held it up against her, "Please could I get this, Faye?! I desperately need some new clothes." She peered down at her own again. "This would look totally cute on me, don't you think?" Paris giggled. 

Ed walked along behind them carring her box and towing Ein along. She watched Faye hand outfits to Paris and gave looks accordingly. Paris was going through clothes as well and they weren't any better in Ed's taste.

Just then, Faye's communicator rang. 

"Damn it!" Faye said, ignoring it the first time. "Let's go change." she said dragging both girls into the dressing room. She didn't want to be distracted by the phone. She quickly shimmied out of clothing, tossing them on top of phone as she changed. 

Ed almost dropped her box when Faye grabbed her. "Edward thinks you should answer your phone." she said as she sat ouside the dressing stall Faye was in. "Edward thinks that if you don't whoever is calling you might get a little angry." 

Paris stepped into her own changing room, and tried on one of the outfits she had picked out - it fit her to a T and it made her look much more mature than she did in her tatty old clothes - and she looked a lot more like Faye! She stepped out of the changing room, and did a Supermodels' walk toward the mirror and back again, doing a little twirl at the end. "What do you think?" 

Faye pushed off Ed, "Just be quiet ok. You have your toy. Play with Ein while we change." Faye turned to Paris. "That's looks great! What about this!" She turned a circle as well. 

Paris eyed Faye up and down and nodded in approval. "Yeah I like it - it really suits you. But why don't you get a matching bracelet? I think it would finish the outfit." 

"I think I will." Faye replied, as she changed out of the outfit and into a different one. 

Faye's phone rang again, nearly silent under the pile of clothes, but audible and persistant none the less. 

Paris also went back into her changing cubicle and tried a couple different outfits on. "Um Faye?" She called through the curtain. "Shouldn't you answer that?" 

"Damn it!" Faye said as Ed gave her a pointed look. She picked up the phone. "WHAT!"

"Where are you?" Jet asked, irritated by Faye's tone. 

Paris poked her head around the curtain, "Who is it?" 

"We're shopping. Uh, Ed and I." Faye said. She'd tell him about Paris when she got back. "What did you need?" 

"Shopping?" Jet said with a faint note of alarm in his voice. "With whose money?"

Faye wanted to throw the phone. Everything was always about money. Money this, money that. No one ever cared about her. JUST MONEY. "It's mine Jet. We got something for Ed. She hasn't gotten anything new in awhile. Did you *need* something? Or were you just calling to annoy me?" 

"I was calling you because you have five minutes to get back to the Bebop before I leave for Estoria," Jet said angrily. 

"Five minutes? You've got to be shitting me." Faye barked. "Fine, we'll be there." She hung up the phone, not bothering with a goodbye. "Paris, let's get these outfits and go or else we'll be stuck here until he gets back." 

Paris gathered her pile of clothes in her arms and hurried after Faye, "Sure Faye! I hope they're not too mad at us, back at the ship!"


	2. Only the Beginning

A/N: As a note, I personally screwed up and Vicious uses a gun in a later scene. I hadn't seen the series in a year at this point. So forgive the OOC! [He's pretty OOC, but he's my Vicious - so just take him as he is]. As a reminder, some of the characters have been adapted to fit the needs of the game.   
  
Characters might also disappear if someone dropped out or took a break from writing. Some plotlines may just trail off and come back later. If something doesn't make sense, feel free to ask!   
  
**Violence Warning!**   
  
Thanks!  
Kajouka   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
**Only the Beginning...**   
  
  
Vicious hummed as he drove his black sports Ferrari down the road. He pulled up front of Julia's house, parking the car about three feet from the curb. He cared little for rules. The Red Dragon logo etched into the back bumper kept the police off his tail. They couldn't handle the syndicate and most didn't want to. He walked up the stairs, carrying a dozen red roses. He took a huge breath, blew it out, then knocked on the door. Julia was too much a part of his plans for him to mess this up now. 

Julia had finally finished her hair when she heard a knock at the door, and picking up the bottom of her dress she rushed to it. Opening the door, she smiled. "Hello again."

Vicious held out the flowers. "I got these for you." he said softly, taking a few small steps back so he could see her dress. "Turn around, show it off for me." He said, stunned by the beautiful dress she had picked off. 

Julia giggled and turned for him after she took the roses he had handed her. She felt so young again and didn't know why. Maybe it was just him, or the plethora of compliments coming her way. Either way she was happy, which she hadn't been in a long time. Was she just trying to find a replacement, she didn't know, but maybe it would work this time. "Your card is in my coat pocket, Please come in and make yourself at home while I get it." 

"You look absolutely beautiful," Vicious said as Julia turned for him. He followed her into the apartment and took a seat on the couch while he waited. "I drove the Ferrari tonight. I remember that was one of your favorites." 

Julia blushed as she set the coat on a chair next to the door. She crossed the room and knelt down in front of him, "You didn't have to do all this." she said as he took the card from her. 

"I wanted to." Vicious said. He placed one hand on her cheek. "Don't think for a moment that I haven't missed you all these years." He stood, and taking her hand, pulled her up as well. "Let's go. I have reservations at the best Italian restaurant in town." 

She smiled, maybe all this would work out, and maybe dreams should stay dreams right? "Okay, let me get my coat." Julia said as she grabbed it, threw it over her shoulders and locked the door behind them. She put her keys in the pocket and felt the handgun inside. She didn't think she'd need it but a girl should always be prepared. 

Vicious led her to the car, opening the door for her and helping her in. As they headed for the restaurant, Vicious watched Julia out of the corner of his eye. Although she had approached him about this dinner, he still could not be sure that her loyalties were not with Spike. He grumbled inside at the thought. "So tell me Julia, what have you been doing these past few years." 

Smiling she thought back a bit, "I've been doing a lot of traveling, though, being alone was okay, I guess it just got too lonely for me you know?" she asked as she looked down. "So I came back here, to where I knew a few people, at least at the bar." 

Vicious nodded, "I don't mind being lonely," he replied. It was true - Vicious was a man who cherished his solitude. "But I'd prefer to spend my time with you." He drove the car more carefully than he had on his way to Julia's. 

Julia blushed, "Well I have a lot of time on my hands. Haven't really seen anyone else I knew since I left except for the familiar bartenders." 

Vicious pulled up to the valet parking, and the pair exited the vehicle. Vicious was silent until they were seated at the table. It was a private table, located in the back of the restaurant. "Julia, there are things I wish to ask of you, that you cannot tell anyone else." 

Growing suspicious she nodded, "I can keep a secret." she unfolded the menu the waiter had handed them and placed it flat on the table. Looking into his eyes she smiled softly. 

"Julia, I'm taking over the Red Dragon, tomorrow." The comment was short. Vicious wanted to see her reaction before he continued. 

Julia blinked, "I guess that doesn't surprise me as much as it should." she said with a smile "You've always wanted to haven't you?" 

"I have," Vicious replied. "And the time is right. Everything has fallen into place." Just then the waiter arrived. Vicious quickly placed their order, and indicated they wished to be left alone until the food arrived. "Julia, I want you to come back." 

"You want me to come back?" she asked. She thought for a moment. "Convince me." she said with a teasing smile. 

Vicious reached a hand across the table and took Julia's. "Be my woman again, Julia. Sit next to me on the Dragon throne. I will rule the world - it's only a matter of time. I want you there with me." 

Julia squeezed Vicious' hand "Okay." she said with a smile and a nod. And that was all it took for her to sign her life away. How quick could she have done this, such a thing and without a thought or care. "I could do that for you." she said flashing a teasing smile. 

Vicious breathed in a deep breath. He would have expected more resistance from her. Was it possible that she really had forgotten Spike? He would have to make sure that Spike never showed up again. He would not lose Julia twice. "Let's toast then, so the soon-to-be leader of the Red Dragon and his beautiful woman." He held up his glass.

She rose her glass with him and didn't let go of his hand. "A toast." she said with a smile. She would figure out what he was up to, but maybe she was a bit too far in. 

"Vicious clicked his glass softly against Julia's and then tipped it back to drink. The food arrived, and the waiter set down numerous plates around the table. Vicious had spared no expense with the tab. After all, it was coming out the Red Dragon's pocket. They ate, while conversing about unimportant topics such as the weather and latest news from the planets around the galaxy. Vicious even laughed a few times, something that rarely happened anymore. He felt like a different man when he was with Julia. 

Julia ate as she talked with Vicious. He seemed so much more reserved tonight for some reason, yet she smiled and laughed with him all the same. It was very weird; it felt like before, before she met Spike. 

Vicious finished eating, and continued to sip on his wine as they talked. He could have stayed there all night if he hadn't had a take over to execute the next day. "I regret I can't stay out all night with you Julia, but tomorrow is an important day." 

Julia smiled "But staying out all night is only half the fun." she pretended to be disappointed and then smiled again after she finished her wine.

"I know, and there will be plenty of wine-filled late nights in the future." He stood and walked around the table to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "Even so, I am happy that you joined me. This has been one of the most pleasant dinners I've had in a long time." 

She received the kiss softly and smiled as he pulled away. "I'm glad you invited me. This has been a great night." she stood up to look eye to eye with him and took his hands. 

Vicious squeezed her hand softly as he led her from the restaurant. There would be many more nights with Julia in his future. He could already tell. 

  
  
  
*************   
  
  
Ed walked into the lounge with her new contraption grasped in both hands. "Ohh Edward hopes this works." she said plopping down in front of her computer. 

Ein came in behind Ed, watching her intently. He trotted up alongside her after she had seated herself and laid down, resting his head on his outstretched paws.

Faye wandered into the room. "Ok so I have sixteen gallons left in my tank. I think that will work," she mused to herself as she wandered back out.

Ed tilted her head back and watched Faye move in and out of the room and shook her head. "Edward thinks that this will work. Edward will put this on Ein." she said as she strapped a small metal plate onto his head and tiny plugs into his ears. She moved on to plug it into her computer. "Edward may be right, if Edward is not then she will be sorry." Logging into her computer Ed typed in a series of codes. And some unreadable binary came up. "Whoa Ein! Slow down!" she said with a smile.

"This thing is terribly uncomfortable," Ein thought as he continued to watch Ed. He did not yet realize that his thoughts would now be understood. "I don't care for these things in my ears..." 

Ed began to type as fast as she possibly could. "Edward should be able to put Ein's thoughts into recognizable characters." Her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth as she typed. "AHAH! Edward has fixed it?" 

Faye wandered in again, "Ok, if I leave as soon as we get to Estoria, I should be back before Jet leaves." She plopped on the couch and watched Ed. "What are you doing?" 

Ed giggled more girlishly then normal and made a slight hand motion for Faye to come over to the computer. "Edward thinks that Ein should show Faye Faye how smart he is." 

Ein sat up, looking towards Faye. "I wonder why Faye is avoiding Jet... she's going to have to face him sooner or later. She owes him money whether she hides from him or not..." 

Ed laughed as she pointed to the window on the computer screen. "Edward likes it now that Ein can talk to her." 

Faye rolled her eyes. "Yes Ed, I know you think the dog is smart, but really." She yawned. Ed could have easily typed those words on the screen. 

Ed huffed "So, you don't think that Ein is smart. Ein should show her how smart you are." 

"Maybe if she didn't gamble so much, she wouldn't eat my last can of food either...," Ein thought, as he casually scratched his ear with a hind paw.

"He's a dog!" Faye barked. "I'm sure he's very smart for a dog Ed, but he's still a dog."

Ed looked at Faye and then down to the computer. "You ate Ein's food?" she asked with a disgusted look. 

Jet entered the living room, rubbing his head from a newly formed headache. "What's all this shouting?" Jet, noticing the awkward silence, pressed his point in an admonishing tone "Well?" 

Ed smiled "Faye Faye is upset. Edward helped Ein tell her what he thought of her."

"Is that so?" Jet mused to himself while suppressing a slight smile. "Well we're leaving for Estoria, is everyone here?" 

Ein glanced at Faye, seemingly offended by her last comment. "Do you want to remind Jet how much money you owe him, or shall I?" he thought. 

Faye blushed at Ed's comment, then focused on Jet. "I have something to talk to you about by the way." 

Ed laughed hysterically and pointed at the monitor. "Edward thinks that Jet should come and read all of this." 

Jet glanced at the monitor and silently cursed to himself. He knew a lot of Woolongs had been going missing. He decided to keep that knowledge to himself though when he said "What did you do Faye?" 

Ed laughed and squeezed Ein, "Edward likes that you can talk now!" 

Faye bit her lip. "Well, I made a friend. She's nice. She didn't have a home, so I brought her back to Bebop with me." Faye rushed out the words as fast as she could. 

"That's very touching Faye," Jet said sarcastically but in some, albeit few, ways meant it honestly. "Hopefully, you can pay for this new member to our crew. And not with my money this time." 

Ed giggled, "Edward has to say that she is nice. Faye thinks she can help hunt." 

Ein licked Ed's face, wagging his tail happily, "and I like that you can understand me! Maybe I'll get a little more respect around here now." He glanced towards Faye quickly, "but I won't hold my breath..." 

"I'll talk care of her," Faye grumbled, ignoring the comment about money. It was always about money. "When the hell are we going to be in Estoria anyway?" I have a bounty to catch, she thought. 

Jet checked his watch then thought to himself for a minute. "Around half an hour, unless you decided to pay for your new friend by selling our fuel..." 

Ed smiled and patted Ein "No one gets respect from Faye Faye and she never gets any either. Edward will make it so she can see what Ein says in her goggles now." 

"Funny Jet," Faye replied. "Why the urgency to get there anyway?" 

"I'm picking up a friend as well," Jet said plainly. 

Ed unhooked the device from Ein's head and tinkered with it. "Edward must fix it." 

"Well don't use my money to pay for .. him." Faye spat back. 

"Actually it's 'her', and you never have any money... not for long anyway..." Jet said, mumbling the last part. 

Ein looked between Faye and Jet. Although he was no longer wearing the device, it was clear that things were going through his mind as he watched them. After a moment, he decided he might need a nap. If Ed was going to succeed, as he knew she would, he was going to need his rest. With his tail wagging, he trotted out of the room. 

"Whatever," Faye muttered. 

"So, who is this 'friend' of yours," Jet asked, taking a seat on the ragged couch. "I hope they like Bell Peppers..." he mumbled to himself. 

Ed laughed. The classic, Jet had won the argument closer, 'whatever'. 

"Pudding?" Ed's head popped up from behind the couch to look at Jet with hope that she misheard him correctly. 

Faye turned to Jet. "Her name is Paris. I met her, well, at the dog tracks." No point in lying now, Spike had already found her out. "She's about 17. Besides, Ed needs other friends besides a dog." 

"ED DOES NOT!" she hissed "But it would be nice." She grinned and went back behind the couch. 

Jet nodded in slight agreement to Faye's last statement. "Does Spike know?" Jet asked with a slight note of worry. 

"Spike knows. I already told him," Faye replied. "He said the same thing you did." 

"We already have one kid... I suppose we can stand another. But if she doesn't carry her weight we drop her on the first planet we come to." Jet said, hoping this might stop Faye from bringing back more kids. 

"Well what about your little friend then?" Faye barked. "She'd better pull her weight too. You gonna drop her? Why do you have to single out my friend?" 

"Because mine is family and yours is some random kid." 

"She could be my family," Faye said. "I don't know anything about them, and she is a lot like me." Ok, so the chances were small, but she still didn't like the fact that Jet's friend was more important than hers.

One could hear clicking on the other side of the couch and then a voice. "Edward says the chances of her being in your family are 0.2556502271638%, which is impossible. Edward is never wrong!" 

"Anyway, we'll be at Estoria soon. I'm going to the kitchen to cook some Bell Peppers and Beef...." Jet said as he walked to the kitchen, his headache getting worse by the minute. 

Faye rolled her eyes. "As if we really have beef," she muttered, getting up and heading for her room.

Ed got on all fours and crawled out of the room with her new contraption in her mouth, chanting "Ed must fix. Ed must fix. Ed must ..." soon she was down the hall and gone. 

  
  
  
*************   
  
  
Vicious stood and looked at his men. Lin was standing off to one corner, while the others were in front of him. His eyes glanced to Lin, who already knew the plans. Then he turned back to the others. "Today, we are going to kill the Van, and take over the Red Dragon," he began.

Mei glanced down at her hand, where she'd written down the address of her destination. Dark eyes looked up at the building before her and she gave a small shrug of her shoulders. If it was all just bullshit, she could probably get some fun out of it all anyway. A man was standing at the door and Mei didn't give him a second glance as she attempted to move past. He grabbed her by the arm but his words were cut off at the cold look he received. 

"I was invited," Mei hissed, pulling her arm free from the guard's grasp. The guard eyed her warily but pressed the intercom while not taking his eyes off of the girl in front of him. 

"Sir, there is a young woman at the door, claiming she was invited." 

Vicious paused, listening to the intercom message, "Well, then, by all means send her up," he replied. Mei had arrived. The woman had impeccable timing. Vicious liked her already. 

Lin sat in the corner loading his twin Glock 9 mm pistols and some extra clips. Upon hearing the intercom, his attention snapped towards Vicious and his response. "What in the hell," he thought to himself, "What is Julia doing here?" He cocked bullets into the chambers of both of his guns and stood, waiting to see what would happen next.

Mei couldn't help the smirk that touched her lips and pushed past the guard without another word. Only a couple minutes later, the slender form of a Chinese girl entered the office through the door. She strode in as though she owned the place and gave no care to the men already gathered--some of whom were already visibly armed. Amused, she looked at Vicious. "I do hope I'm not late," she murmured, gaze quickly moving to catch every person in the room. 

"You're right on time," Vicious replied, a hint of amusement in his voice at the surprised faces of his men. "We're just about to kill the leaders of this syndicate and take over. I do hope you'll be willing to participate in the execution." He tossed a gun her way. 

Lin stood, staring alternately at Vicious and the Chinese girl. "Sir, if you don't mind, who is this and why the hell are you getting her involved?" He saw that the other men shared his opinion on the matter by their reaction, but knew he was the only one who could raise such a question without being cut down where he stood. 

Vicious grinned, "Because Mei and I are playing a little game, and I want to see how much she's willing to take." He turned to Lin as he spoke. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing here." Vicious respected Lin's opinions on most matters, but he wouldn't ask for one here. He had to see what the girl was capable of. It was part of his plans. 

Mei caught the gun that had been tossed at her and inspected it. Her dark gaze settled upon the only one who had spoken up in question at her arrival, but she only smiled at him. A moment's pause was given and then she winked and silently blew a kiss before looking at Vicious again. "So, an execution, hmm? How many?" Mei looked almost excited at the idea.

One of the men, Paolo, was currently wondering why this... girl... had been brought in. She certainly didn't looking anything but harmless. But he wouldn't dare raise his voice in question. Still, it annoyed him. And why NOW? She wasn't accustomed to the plan. She'd ruin everything! 

Lin saw the girl's reaction to his question, and smirked while holstering his weapons at the kiss she blew him. He turned back to the corner to grab his Kevlar vest and addressed Vicious again, "Whatever you think is for the best." He slung the vest over one shoulder before looking back at the girl, "Just try to stay out of the line of fire," he cautioned her, much to the amusement of several of the other men. 

Vicious watched Lin's reaction to the blown kiss and suppressed a grin. He had more important things to focus his mind on. "As Lin reminded us all, stay out of the line of fire. We have three main targets, Miss Mei, Wang Long, Ping Long and Sou Long. They are the 'Van', the leaders of this syndicate. There are of course, quite a few faithful that will need to be knocked off as well. You'll be able to spot them easily, as they will be trying to kill you." With that, Vicious slung his own bulletproof vest around his arms and onto his body. "Oh, Miss Mei, you will find an extra vest in the closet. I'd advise wearing one. These men are trained snipers and they will be aiming for your heart. Let's go." Vicious said. 

Rocko nodded, and pushed out the door first. His job was to blow open the main door to the Van's room. He carried his rocket launcher over his shoulder. He pushed the button for the elevator. They would take it to the floor just under the Van's, then use the stairs from there on up. 

Mei took the advice and moved to the closet, finding a vest in there. Lucky for her, it was on the small side--undoubtedly why it had been overlooked--and didn't leave her torso unprotected too much. She quickly caught up with the group and mentally began memorizing each of the members. It really wouldn't do well to shoot one of them. Fun, yes. Good for her first impression? Probably not. 

Paolo just shook his head and followed Rocko. Ignore the girl, focus on the fire power. If she got in the way, it was her own damned fault. No skin off his back... or however that expression went. 

Lin dropped to the back of the group to walk alongside Vicious. "So today's the day, how's it feel to be the next leader of the largest crime syndicate in the galaxy?" "Almost as good as it will feel to be to the second-in-command of the largest syndicate in the galaxy," Vicious replied, giving Lin a small pat on the shoulder. "Of anyone here, I think you've earned that." 

Lin chuckled before replying, "I appreciate that. I just have one request, let me be the one to put a bullet between Ping Long's eyes. That arrogant old fool has been nothing but a thorn in my side since I've been here." As the time grew shorter before their revolution, Lin began turning over in his mind the list of other former comrades that he would take great pleasure in killing. There were many, including Ping Long, who thought he had rose to his position in the Red Dragon on Viscious' coattails, but today he'd show all of them what he was really made of. 

"I will make sure you have your vengeance," Vicious replied, as the pair entered the elevator. Once Mei had joined them, the elevator doors closed and they rose to the 99th floor. "Alright, Rocko will go first. Lin and I will follow behind him. The rest of you pan out. Kill anyone who puts up a resistance. Mei, you'll come around a back route through this duct right here." He led her to air condition duct. "This duct comes up right behind the chairs of the Van. From there, you will easily be able to stick a gun in the back of the head of the middle one. Order him to call off his men." 

Vicious turned to the rest of the group. "And do not kill Ping Long. Lin has that honor." With that, he gave Rocko the signal. Rocko nodded, and headed first up the stairs. Vicious followed. 

Mei nodded and waited for the others to move before she would go into the duct. And if things didn't go as planned, she'd get to put a bullet through at least one person's head at least. She'd already exchanged the gun from Vicious for her own--not quite willing to put that much trust into the man just yet--and was merely awaiting the time to move. 

Paolo grinned and cocked his own pistol. "So we kill those who put up resistance. What about the ones who don't? Kill them anyway?" 

Vicious paused. "I'll leave that up to you. It's in our best interest to kill anyone who has loyalties to the Van. After all, we don't want them turning around on us." 

Rocko pushed open the door to the stairwell. "Fire in the Hole!" he yelled, as he pushed the button on the rocket launcher. The missile screamed from the launcher towards the large, red, double doors that opened into the main room of the Van. As soon as the missile left his launcher, he dove back into the stairwell, letting the door close behind him. 

The missile hit the door and exploded, blowing the doors into the room. Rocko jumped back up, and pushed the stairwell door open. He tossed the launcher to the side, and pulled twin Desert Eagles .50s from his holsters. There was no one left alive in the hallway, so he headed for the main room. 

Vicious pulled his own gun as well, a Glock 9 mm pistol that matched Lin's. He followed behind Rocko, then signaled back for the other men to go in the left side of the doors. 

Rocko entered the room, and quickly shot the first man he saw in the head. The Van were seated above, and did not move, as though they had expected the attack. In reality, they simply did not feel there was a force that could take down all their men. They had not bet on Vicious's wildcard. 

Lin's mouth broke into a wicked smile as the doors that lead into the Van exploded. He looked over at Vicious, "Time to get some promotions," he laughed as he rolled out into the hallway and into the next room. Smoke and debris from the explosion was everywhere, but he could still make out the forms of the guards running chaotically around the room. He shot round after round into the guards, laughing maniacally as gunfire rained all around him. He knew that when the shooting stopped it would mean the girl had done her job, but until then he was aiming for as high a body count as he could muster.

Mei had pulled away the grate that covered the opening to the duct and slipped inside with ease. Her body easily fit inside and she was able to navigate without problem. She heard the explosion and gunfire and pressed on, her heart racing with the adrenaline kick. The sounds were getting louder and Mei knew she was nearly there. She shifted her position in the duct and shimmed the rest of the way.

With one strong kick, the grate flew off her exit and she followed swiftly, sliding to the ground. Her entrance might have been heard over the gunfire but it didn't matter. The center member--as Vicious had promised--had the cold barrel of her gun against the back of his head. She leaned in near his ear and smiled. "I suggest you call off your men unless you'd like your brains splattered all over the place," she purred into his ear, keeping her body mostly behind his to avoid some hero trying to pick her off. 

Wang Long, who had been stoic up until this point, was now noticeably shaken. He glanced over at the other members of his triumvirate, looking for help that he knew they could not give. He shakily reached to the intercom, "All Red Dragon soldiers stand down. I repeat, stand down damnit!" he ordered. He glanced over his shoulder to see the girl who was threatening him, and her cold gaze gave him little hope for surviving the rest of the day.

The gunfire died down as the Dragons loyal to the Van dropped their weapons. A few of them were shot in the process, but Vicious could care less about a few more dead loyalists. He would kill them all in time anyway. "Wang Long," he called out. "You will forfeit your position as head of the Red Dragons, as well as those of Ping Long and Sou Long, or you will die." Lies, all lies, but they sounded so pleasant on his tongue.

Wang Long gazed hatefully at his traitorous charge, the thought of ordering a full-on assault with the sole mission of killing Vicious entering his mind. He saw the look of despair on his compatriots' faces, however, and realized he was beaten. "Fine, Vicious," he spat out, "The syndicate is yours."

Vicious grinned, "I knew you'd see things my way old man." He turned to his men. "Round up all those loyal to the Van and take them to the basement. Lock them up. We'll deal with them later." He took a few steps back. "Lin, be my guest." 

Lin stepped to the front, drew his guns, and put two shots directly into the face of Ping Long, splattering blood across the faces of Wang Long and the girl behind him. He grinned cruelly and said, "So sorry about the mess." 

The moment Lin's bullet hit Ping Long, Vicious's own gun was in the air, bullet screaming its way towards Sou Long's face. Blood hit the other side of Wang's face only a half a second later. "Mei, will do the honors of ending Wang Long's life? I think he's out served his purpose." 

The men in the room laughed as they pushed the Van's followers out of the room. The attack couldn't have gone smoother. 

The instant the 'request' was given, Mei pulled the trigger before her latest victim could even react. She smirked as Wang Long slumped forward and joined his comrades in death. Blood marked her face and chest but Mei didn't appear to notice. She chuckled and moved around the man whose life she'd just ended, lifting her foot. A strong nudge was given and the body fell from the chair. 

Her dark gaze drifted to Lin first and then settled upon Vicious. "Well you were right," she said, clearly amused. "It certainly was entertaining." Briefly she wondered what would happen if she lifted her gun and fired at Vicious. But she pushed the thought back. Mei was interested in seeing where all of this would go. 

Vicious smirked, "I can see how this would be considered entertainment. We'll have to send in a crew to clean up the bodies and make this hall ready. I think a nice celebration is in order." He turned to Lin. "See to it that everyone else is aware of their new leader." Then he looked at Mei. "We'll have to discuss your new role soon." 

  
  
  
*************   
  
  
Spike stood in a dark service corridor of the Bebop, staring out a window at the darker, star-studded sky. The far-off Mars looked like a tiny toy, and its twin moons of Phobos and Demos were another pair of twinkles like the stars. In another few hours Mars would be looming just outside their window as the Bebop blasted towards the city of Estoria.

Shirtless and shoeless, clad only in his customary blue pants, Spike reached down to touch the ground, then bent backward to do the same. After a few other simple stretches, he shifted seamlessly into the smooth and slow movements of a tai chi workout. The gradual motions of his hands and feet belied the brisker pace of his thoughts. 

His initial anger at Faye had faded, the theft blending into a long line of skirmishes and offenses. He'd make sure that he got repaid at some point, that was for sure, but ragging on Faye for her gambling problem got old fast.

Then there was the matter of Paris. Spike had always preferred solitude, and his partnership with Jet had been one well-matched. The two, despite their frequent disputes, were good friends and complimented one another nicely. Faye was trying, but much as he hated to admit it, she could be useful. And Ed's hacking skills were invaluable. Even Ein, that worthless little corgie, was okay. 

He didn't know anything about Paris. If she was going to be another cowboy, what were her skills? He, Jet, and Faye could easily hold their own in a fight, and Ed stayed in the ship. But if Paris couldn't handle the dangerous scenes that the normal crew often found themselves in, then he'd end up spending more time saving her ass than collecting bounties.

Spike broke the monotony of his hypothetically-relaxing workout with a sharp, savage kick above his head. He followed it up with a roundabout at an imaginary opponent. Dodging sideways, he kicked out again, low this time, then rolled back to his feet. He bounced twice on his toes then went back to staring out the window. 

To make matters worse, they'd be collecting that girl that Jet knew. She'd been incredibly trying the one time he'd met her, and he did not want to have to put up with that for an extended period of time. 

Women, kids, and pets. Life would be so much better if they'd all just go away. 

Spike reached into his pocket and withdrew a bent cigarette and his faithful lighter. Pensively, he lit it and took a long draw. The familiar scent of the smoke was soothing. 

Then, of course, there was Julia. She'd been the nearest thing he'd ever found the perfect. Closing his eyes, Spike recalled the way her laughing eyes had always shone out of her narrow face, the way her hair had cascaded over her shoulders, the way that she'd smile whenever she saw him, the way - 

- the way he'd abandoned her, because it was the only way he could escape from Red Dragon syndicate. 

And he was NOT going to start thinking about Julia again. 

Or Vicious - 

- No.

Spike opened his eyes and took another puff on the cigarette. Cig clamped firmly between his lips, two fists and a toe tip lashed out in rapid succession at an invisible foe. Slowly, he brought his hands and leg back down again, and picked up his half-consumed cigarette.

To hell with this. The sooner they got to Estoria, the better. Suddenly, the Bebop seemed far too small. He wanted to get out and do something. 

Spike finished the cigarette and dropped the butt, then headed back to his room. He'd take a quick shower, and then Big Shot would be on. If he was lucky, there'd be a fat bounty in the area that they could pick up. Preferably a bounty who'd put up a fight, so he'd have an excuse to fight back. 

Yeah. A shower. 

  
  
  
*************   
  
  
Mei had managed to clean the blood off of her body but her clothes were blood-stained. Now she found herself at Vicious' new office. She reached out and opened the door, not bothering to knock. "Is now a good time to discuss the various matters concerning me and the Dragons?" she asked absently as she entered, looking at the lavish expanse of space that was now his office. Impressive. 

Vicious leaned back in the plush leather chair. He was still facing out the window, much larger than the one in his previous office, and staring at the city when Mei walked in. "Ah, Miss Mei. I'm glad you've stopped by." Vicious turned around in the chair. "Please, have a seat." 

"On one condition," she said, smirking faintly. "Drop the 'miss'. It's far too formal for the likes of me." With that said, she sat down in the chair he'd motioned to and propped her feet up on his desk. It wasn't a sign of disrespect toward him, merely her personality. She didn't care what others thought of her and her actions. "Nice place you've got here. However do you manage the rent?" Mei asked innocently.

Vicious leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Not a problem. I just thought it had a nice ring to it." He glanced around the room. "We're a syndicate. Crime, extortion, bribery. The illegal selling of arms. You name it." He sat up, "Now Mei, as to the subject of your employment here." 

She smiled at him. "I'm listening... and quite interested in hearing what you have to say." Mei Makani was not one who liked to be kept waiting. "So spit it out," she chuckled.

Vicious grinned. He pulled a picture out of the desk and pushed it towards Mei. In the picture, Spike and Vicious were standing together. Both were smiling, and Spike had his arm around Vicious's shoulders. They had their thumbs up, as if they had just completed some exciting mission. "Take a look." he said. 

Mei took the picture and picked it up, looking at it. "Since one of them is either or a twin... I'm guessing you want to the off the other guy?" she asked, looking up at Vicious with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Something like that," Vicious replied. "I think Spike could be very useful for us. You know he used to be a member of the syndicate, until he faked his own death and left. But we are just too close at heart. I can feel he's still alive, and just recently, I believe I have found him." Vicious sighed, "The easy thing of course would be to kill him. But that is not fitting for what he's done to me. It's too easy, and Spike is not afraid to die. I need to find something he is afraid of." Vicious closed his eyes, a slight look of pain crossing his face. When he opened them up, he was staring right in Mei's eyes. "That is where you come in. I want you to find someone close to him. Make friends. Find their weaknesses." 

"And how am I supposed to find him and thus be able to find someone close to him? If you don't know where he is... how am *I* supposed to find him?" she asked, eyes lowering to the picture again. "Making friends won't be hard. I've played many parts in the past," Mei added quietly, a small smile touching her lips at various memories. 

"Oh, I don't think you'll have a problem, Mei." Vicious replied. "You seem very resourceful." He flipped his computer around. "My sources tell me he's staying on a ship called the Bebop." The computer had a picture. "You can use our network to hack into the ship system and find its location. I think it's best you find someone close to him and work that person. Spike will figure you out, no matter how hard you try. As much as I hate to admit it, he was one of the best the syndicate had." Too bad he had to steal Julia from me, Vicious thought to himself. Yes, it was always about a woman, wasn't it? 

Mei nodded, mentally keeping track of all the new information. She pushed the photo back across the desk toward Vicious. "So until then... and on to more personal business... I'm gonna need some money. Clothes to buy, weapons to purchase... all that sort of fun stuff," Mei said with a smile. "Does the Syndicate have a running tab anywhere?" She brushed her long black hair over her shoulder and tilted her head cutely. And yes. It was always about a woman. Women were a man's downfall more often than not. 

Vicious grinned, "You don't miss much do you? You of course will be privy to funds for your mission." He picked up the phone, briefly asking that an account be made for Miss Mei and that a card was brought up to his office. "You will be paid, weekly of course. The sum is more than enough to cover your needs." 

"Lin will be in charge of a good deal of the operations here. You would do well to befriend him, although it will take a little effort on your part. He's a hard one to gain the trust of." Vicious was curious about her as well. "Everyone else will follow us no matter what we say. But tell me, Mei, about yourself. Where do you come from and why the interest in the darker side of life." He needed to feel her out - see how trusting and trustworthy she was. Vicious had a feeling that this one could turn if she wanted or if she was bored. He did not wish to see that. She had skills that he wanted in his syndicate. The thought made him smile. His syndicate. 

Mei chuckled, closing her dark eyes for a few moments. "Ah, yes. The inevitable 'why are you a psycho freak?' question," she mused. Her eyes opened and she regarded Vicious thoughtfully. "Is it too cliché to say that I had a troubled past and was abused by my parents who never loved me?" 

Without waiting for a response, she smiled. It was a dazzling smile. "It wouldn't be the truth anyway. They couldn't figure out why I was who I was. They sent me to the best psychologists money could buy. In the end, it really didn't matter. One day, when they came home from a vacation... boom. Blew up the damn house with them in it," she said, her voice holding a hint of affection for the memory, her hands moving a bit as though to accentuate the cloud of smoke that had billowed up from the remains of her destruction. 

Her dark gaze caught that of Vicious' and held his gaze solidly. "I get bored easily. I've found that the best way to keep busy is to go against everything society has deemed acceptable. Nothing is more boring than some goody-two-shoes who is afraid to cross a street against a light." 

Vicious nodded, listening to the story with interest. "I see. A woman who can blow up her parents obviously works hard not to become attached to things." A trait that could be an asset or a hindrance in his plans. Nevertheless, he would put his faith that she would find this mission more than pleasing. Spike was a very worthy advisory. 

"Society places these rules to limit us - to control us. But there are some of us who like to control both our own destinies and those of the ones around us. I am that person, Mei. I can see you feel the same way. I'd like to think similarity between us will not cause undue conflict." 

"Just so long as you keep up your end of the bargain, I'll keep up mine," she said simply, a shrug lifting her shoulders without care. "One question though. While I'm on this 'assignment'... am I free to do my own thing on the side?" Mei questioned. She already knew that it would take time to find her target and get in close. She figured she would need to do something on the side to keep herself busy. 

"You can do whatever you wish, Mei" Vicious replied, "As long as it does not interfere with your mission or your loyalty." Vicious did not tolerate betrayers. "Otherwise, you are free to do as you please." 

Just then a man entered the room, and handed Vicious a small card. "This will be your bank card. It is coded to a private bank, owned by the syndicate, where the police are unable to tap into our funds. You will find your account is full, and a deposit will be made weekly. Although I feel the amount should more than take care of your needs, if you feel you need more, please ask." With that, he handed the card to Mei. 

Mei took the card and looked at it for a few moments before smiling and standing. "I know you will not be disappointed," Mei said. "And if that is all, I really do need to be going. Plans to make, loose ends to tie up..." she said, her voice trailing off. 

Vicious stood. He took a few steps towards the door before turning around. "I expect that I will not be disappointed. You strike me as one who does things right the first time." He opened the door to his office. "Keep in contact. Do not be afraid to ask for something." 

Mei followed him to the door and paused in the doorway, flashing an amused grin. "I do not fear anything," she stated, almost insulted by his use of the word 'afraid' when the subject pertained to her. "Have a lovely day. I'll leave you to your gloating," Mei chuckled, passing him and turning her back to Vicious as she left the office. 

Yes. Plans to make. 


	3. New Faces and Bounty Hunting

  
A/N: Alright! Journal entries of importance are left in italics! The person the entry is too will be written at the top, the person it's from at the bottom. If the entry wasn't to anyone, then only the name will appear at the bottom.   
  
Also, the OC characters will be introduced in this chapter as well! For more information on the OC characters, hop over to the cast and crew page.   
  
As a note, I have about 40 chapters worth of already written material - I'll continue posting them as I get them compiled. I'll try and post them up as quickly as possible. These first few chapters are really getting the characters together, setting up some of the scenes for the future, and really us just getting started.   
  
Thanks!  
Kajouka   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
**New Faces and Bounty Hunting**

  
  
  
_ Dear Jet,  
  
Hello, I don't know if you remember me but my name if Pao Meifa. You helped me to find the Sun Stone awhile back. Do you remember me now? Anyway, things have been really really tough lately and I need a place to stay. Can I come live with you on the Bebop? Meifa   
  
P.S. I'm on Estoria, staying above a pub called the Blue Box. See you soon! _   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Jet had set the Bebop into orbit around Mars and had taken the hammerhead out down to the planet's surface. He was coming into Estoria at a easy pace. He watched the buildings underneath him and he flew to a landing space. For a second he thought that if he looked hard enough that he could see Meifa down there, but he knew that it'd be impossible to see her at this height. Jet felt a slight shudder as the Hammerhead touched down. He got out and looked at the small scrap of paper that he'd written down the address on. "The Blue Box, sound like a Jazz club" Jet mused to himself. He headed to the address at a meager pace. 

He opened the door to the club and was greeted by a cloud of cheap cigarette smoke. "This isn't a place for a little girl..." Jet said to himself as he looked around. He entered the Blue Box and began to look for Meifa. 

Meifa was belting out a duet with the lead singer of the band. It was an old blues tune she had heard a long time ago when she had been tagging along with her dad. The crowd had gotten really into their music and a few of them were even singing along from their seats. Meifa was so into singing she was oblivious to anything but the music and her audience. 

Jet turned to the stage and heard Meifa's song - the girl was pretty good, he had to give her that. He took a seat in the front row and waited for her to finish. 

The song ended with a split, she took the high note and her partner took the baritone. She was pumped up with adrenaline from the response of the crowd. Feeling spent, she placed the mic back on the stand, gave a quick curtsey and wave to the audience before bounding off the small stage. 

Jet clapped; the sound of his metal hand was audible over the rest of the crowd. "Meifa!" he called to her when she got off the stage. He waved her over to his table. 

Meifa's eyes grew wide when her attention was caught by a man with a metal arm calling her name. "Jet!" she called out bounding over to him at his table and throwing herself onto him for a hug. "I thought you'd never come!" 

Jet gave Meifa a slight hug in return, trying in vain to look intimidating to anyone nearby. "I had a little trouble with my partners..." he said. "We should probably head back to the Bebop." Jet said, slightly eyeballing the crowd. 

Meifa ran her hand against her brow. She was sweating a little from the bright lights and all her excitement. She was still trying to catch her breath when she plopped gracelessly into the chair on the opposite side of the table from Jet. "How long have you been here?" she asked. "Did you like my singing?" 

"I came in halfway through the song," Jet admitted with a slight shrug "But you do have a good voice." 

Meifa giggled in her excitement. "Daddy would cream me if he knew what I did," she said her face falling a bit after she remembered what had put her in this situation. Solemnly she looked back up at Jet, "Have you heard from him?"

"A little, he's getting a new job around here. In what I don't know but he's been generous enough to pay for you so it must be something good." Jet said, hoping that singing was the full extent of what Meifa did.

"Nothing good pays that well," Meifa said crossing her arms across her chest and pouting like a child. 

"How about you tell about what's been happening on the ride back to the Bebop?" Jet said, motioning to get out of his chair. 

Meifa followed Jet, there was nothing she could do about her father now. It was his decision. Besides, life on the Bebop would be a new form of excitement for her. 

Jet led Meifa to the landing area where he had put down the Hammerhead. He opened the hatch and said "Hop in, it's a little cramped but it's a short ride..." 

Meifa with her small pack retrieved from the corner table, hopped into the Hammerhead with the agility she had learned from years of running around with her father. Settling down in the back she strapped in and got ready for the ride. 

Jet took the controls and powered up the Hammerhead. It rattled a little bit but at least it flew. He began the ascent towards the Bebop. "Hope you like Bell Peppers and Beef" Jet said in half a sing song voice.   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Faye strapped into the cockpit of her zip craft and prompty took off. Jet had already left to meet with Meifa, and she had managed to slip past Spike working out in his room. Paris was still organizing her clothing and Ed seemed taken up with her new toy. In essense, she was set.

She quickly flew over the city - she already knew where she was going. There was a shit hole dump of a bar on the north side of town that would probably have plenty of dirt on her guy. Tenchi Metsumora was small, according to his stats. She should have no problems bring him down.

She landed, and sauntered into the bar. Her eyes widened as she noticed her target was sitting a side table. This was too easy. Faye nearly laughed, but suppressed it as she walked up the bar and ordered a drink. Moving across the bar, her hips swinging, she plopped down at Tenchi's table. 

"Why hello," She cooed. He looked up, and raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised that an attractive woman like Faye would be interested in him. Faye took a sip of her beer and smiled again. "Really, what's a guy like you doing in a dump like this?" 

"I might ask the same of you lady," he replied, his voice gruff. Faye resisted a shudder. Tenchi was not attractive at all. She reminded herself that he was just a target, and pushed on. 

"Oh, I like it rough," Faye drawled, letting a bit of sexiness drip into her voice. "I've found only the tough guys can give me what I'm looking for." She took another, larger sip of her beer. 

"I'm pretty tough," Tenshi gruffed out. 

Faye resisted smacking him. This guy had no idea how to pick up a woman. She pushed her beer aside. "Follow me," she cooed, standing up and sauntering out the door. Men, they were all driven by one thing - their penis. She pushed out the doors and walked to the side, then swung around, drawing her gun in the process. The instant Tenchi stepped out the door, her gun was at his head. "Let's go." she barked. 

"What the,' Tenchi yelled out before Faye pressed the gun harder into his temple. 

"I said, let's move." Faye coughed out. "You're worth 2 million woolongs my friend." She pushed him out in front of her, and brought the gun to his back. "Now, march your ass to the nearest police station or you won't have an ass."

"I'm not worth anything to you dead," Tenshi challenged. 

"And you're not worth anything if you get away either. I'd rather enjoy killing you than seeing you run. NOW WALK!" Faye ordered, her voice hard.

TenChi sighed, and complied with the request. He was beaten, and he knew it. He should have suspected something when the sexy little vixen had even walked through the door. How stupid could he have been.

Faye blew on her nails as the police booked TenChi. They handed her a card, credited with 2,000,000 woolongs. "Thanks!" Faye called, waving goodbye to her bounty as she waltzed out the door. That had gone better than she could have imagined. 

Less than two hours after she'd left she was already pulling her zip craft back into the hanger on the bebop. 

She walked into the living room, carrying a bag of groceries, but failed to see anyone. "Figures, no one here to praise my accomplishments. Oh well." Walking by Spike's room, she tossed 200,000 woolongs at his bed, then made her way to her own room. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Jin subconsciously rubbed at the dragon tattoo on his left arm. He did that sometimes when he was deep in thought. No matter how many times he went over, went through, and cut to shreds the budget for the Sea Dog, they still had no money. "Kade," Jin called out to his partner tossing aside the papers he had been working on. "We need money...again." 

Kade stopped his push-ups for the moment and rolled onto his side. "Jin, we always need money. Where the hell does it go? We just caught a bounty last week?" He didn't know whether to laugh or cry - lately, things had just been rough for them. 

"We may have caught a bounty but we also had to make repairs to the Sea Dog's thrusters," Jin explained. "Next time the bounty money might last a little longer if SOMEBODY wouldn't run their zip into our ship!" 

Kade shook his head. "It's nothing new you know," he replied. "Every bounty we go after causes some sort of damage to our ship or our zips or our bodies. What we need is a big one." He stood and walked over to a pile of pin ups. "What we need is a syndicate member. They always have high bounties on their heads. Just no one is stupid enough to go after them."

"Stupid or crazy?" Jin asked getting a very suspicious glint to his emerald eyes. He walked up behind Kade to glance over the pin-ups himself. "We may not be that stupid, but we are both definitely very crazy." 

Kade leafed through a few of them. "Yeah, we're definitely crazy. So are these guys." He picked up a picture of Wang Long, one of the most wanted men in all of the system. "This guy is at the top of the list. Worth 200 million woolongs. But then, I highly doubt anyone will get to him. We need someone a bit smaller." 

Jin grabbed the profile on Wang Long from Kade's hand and made a face at the picture. "How does someone that ugly rack up such a huge bounty," he said more to himself. He tossed the picture over his shoulder and grabbed a few more for himself. "Any other candidates?"

"He's the leader," Kade said, giving him another. "Toris Mofa. Worth 10 million woolongs. Looks like he's a Red Dragon Assassin. We might have to lure this guy out with some bait, but I think he's worth it." Kade handed the picture to Jin. 

"If we do this, we have to be very careful. They cannot know who caught their man, or we'll be on their shit list." Kade mused, as he began pacing. 

Jin took the profile for Toris, again making a comment on the guy's haggard appearance. He had a nasty looking scar running from his forehead down to his right cheek and eyes that glared you down even if it was just a photo. "Aren't we on everyone's shit list already?" Jin asked half jokingly, but sadly with a hint of realism. "I'd hate to think we've missed one." 

Kade stopped his pacing for a moment and laughed, "True, Jin. It seems that more than one group of baddies is sick and tired of seeing us turn in their friends. Still, a syndicate is big trouble." And it was he who had suggested the idea! He plopped onto the couch just as Cloria walked in. 

She was holding a tray of crackers and cheese, one of the few foods they had left in the house. "I thought you two might be hungry," she murmured softly, placing the tray on the table. "What is this about a syndicate?" 

"You are just in time," Jin said stuffing his mouth full of cheese and crackers without any form of etiquette. "Kade and I have decided that we're crazy enough to be stupid." 

Cloria frowned. "Jin, I don't know if I really like the idea of going after a syndicate." Cloria was much more grounded than either of the men in the room. She sat down next to Kade. "Sydicates are dangerous. Syndicate's don't let things drop. Once you're an enemy of the syndicate you're an enemy for life." 

Jin was a rash man, but he wasn't completely oblivious to logic and reasoning Cloria presented. "There would definitely be repercussions," Jin agreed letting out a deep sigh. "But if we don't get any money soon, we're going to be pushing our zip crafts instead of riding them." 

Cloria put her head down. "Do what you need to do Jin, but I've got to stay out of this one." 

"Alright I have decided!" Jin said excitedly. He pulled Cloira up from the couch and held her in his arms for a few steps of the tango. "For now we'll double the bounties we catch. Two a week...at least!"

"So no more sad faces," he said smiling sweetly down at Cloira. 

Cloria smiled back, "I really appreciate that Jin," she said softly. Kade simply rolled his eyes. What they wouldn't do for a woman.   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Ed crawled back behind the couch with the new contraption in her hand "Edward is upset." she said to herself as she sat down in front of the comptuer 

Jet walked out of the hangar and into the living room with Meifa in tow. He looked and saw Ed crawling around the couch... nothing new. He flopped onto the couch. 

Faye yawned, a bit tired from her recent trip to the ghetto's of Estoria. "What's wrong now, Ed?" she asked while stretching her arms in the air. 

"Edward broke it!" she hissed as she crawled back out of the room. Throwing her usual tantrums when things didn't go her way. 

Meifa was wide-eyed as she walked through the ship behind Jet inspecting everything she saw. If possible her eyes got wider when she saw the strange red-haired girl. "Hello, I'm Meifa," she said in greeting to the two people she did not know. 

Ed popped her head back in the room "Ohh. Another new friend for Edward?" 

"So this is your friend, Jet?" Faye asked, still standing off to the side of the room. She inspected the girl from head to toe and decided the girl was definately a goodie-two-shoes. Just look at that hair! 

"Yep, this is Meifa. She's going to be staying on the Bebop for a while." Jet said, barely moving on the couch.

Meifa wasn't quite sure what she should think of the welcome she was getting on the Bebop. It was definitly a whole new world for her.

Edward crawled up to Meifa and smiled "Edward welcomes you!" 

Faye shrugged, "Well, it'll be crowded on the ship from here on out. Maybe she'll get along well with Paris." Faye paced to the other side of the room. "Speaking of crowded, what's for dinner Jet?"

"Your favorite," Jet said with a slight smile. "Bell Peppers and Beef, it's good for you,"

Faye flashed him a smile, "Or do you mean bell peppers?" 

"It helps to be optimistic," Jet said flatly. 

Faye couldn't contain herself, "Well, I can be optimistic. There is a huge package of beef sitting in the kitchen for you, Jet." 

"Oh really?" Jet asked. "Who money did you buy that with?" Jet asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Mine," Faye smirked. She picked up a nail file and began to play with her fingernails. 

Ed had just then remebered what she was setting out to do - fix her project for Ein. Smiling she jumped down for the couch and said "Edward will leave now. Bye bye!" and with that she left.

"Am I missing something?" Meifa asked confused by the strange people around her. 

"Now there's a surprise," Jet said as he stood up off the couch. He headed to the kitchen.

Faye sat down next to Meifa. "Well sweetie, we have this thing here about pulling our own weight. Jet and Spike like to think that I don't contribute anything. It makes me feel so good when I prove them wrong." 

"Which is pretty rare" Jet yelled from teh kitchen as he started to chop the Peppers. 

"With a packet of dead cow?" Meifa asked incrediously. 

Faye rolled her eyes. "Feel lucky. We never have food on this ship. You at least will get to eat a meal tonight." 'No one appreciates anything I do!' Faye thought to herself. 

Jet opened the packet of beef and set it out on a cutting board. He listened to Faye and Meifa's conversation while he slowly chopped the meat. 

"So why don't they think your capable of pulling your own weight?" Meifa asked still looking about the room curiously. "Jet's a good guy, I don't think he'd judge anyone without a justification." 

She was already outnumbered on this one. Where was Paris when she needed her. Faye leaned back in the couch, "I think they have a thing against woman. At least Spike sure does." She stuck her hand in the air to examine her nails and then continued to file. 

Jet put a point up against Faye in his mental scoreboard as he began to fry the beef. He turned to chopping the Bell Peppers.

"Oh," Meifa said. She didn't really know Spike so couldn't respond to Faye's attack. "So what's life like on the Bebop? Is it exciting chasing down bounties all the time?" 

"Oh definately!" Faye replied. "It's a real rush." Although she'd never admit it openly, she did enjoy chasing with Spike and Jet.

"I can't wait until I get a chance to chase my first bounty!" Meifa said her eyes glittering with excitement. "Do you think I can join you guys? I'm really good at finading people and objects with my feng-shui." 

Faye shrugged, "that's going to be Jet's call. He's the one who is responsible for you." 

Jet grimaced when he heard Meifa's hope of chasing bounties. He didn't really want her in harms way, but it was inevitable.

"Oh, yeah that's right," Meifa said slumping down a bit again. After a moment she climbed up onto the couch and called out in the direction Jet had dissapeared, "Hey Jet! Can I hunt bounties while I stay on the Bebop?" 

"Ask him later, sweetie," Faye said standing, "When he gets to cooking you're lucky to get a mumble out of him. I'll show you to a room, so you can make yourself at home." 

Meifa was disappointed when Jet didn't answer her but didn't let it show. She was living here now; it wouldn't be hard to ask him about it later. "Alright, lead the way," Meifa said excitedly. She grabbed her pack from the floor where she had left it and followed Faye from the room.   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
"Hey, Kade did you find a bounty yet?" Jin asked flopping down on the couch as he entered the room.

Kade yawned as he sat up. "Uh, yeah," he replied, grabbing the first piece of paper he saw. "This guy!"

Jin took the page on the bounty and looked it over they were already on their way towards Mars, it wouldn't be hard to shift their course a little. "Estoria, eh?" Jin said looking over the paper. "This guy will be easy." 

Kade breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't even looked at the paper. "Good. Let's switch course than and get going. I'm really looking forward to Cloria's cooking." 

Jin smiled; the best thing he'd ever done was pick up Cloria. Before that the most extravagant meal on the SeaDog consisted of toast and half-burnt half-runny scrambled eggs. "You'll do anything for good food cooked by a good woman," Jin chuckled. "Besides I need off this ship, the walls start to cave in on you if you're out in space too long." 

"I couldn't agree with you more. That and we need some action. The days run together with little to nothing to do," Kade stood and stretched. "Do we have enough ammo supplies for this one?"

"Yah," Jin said looking at the picture of the scrawny guy on the page. "Mr. Aho doesn't look like he'll put up to much of a fight." 

Kade nonchalantly moseyed over behind Jin to look at the picture. "That's why I picked him out," he replied, "He looked like an easy target." 

"Bullshit!" Jin called out laughing. "You pulled this off the top of the pile again!" 

Kade feigned like he was hurt, "You don't think I'd do that, do ya Jin?" Kade danced around and fell on the couch like he was shot. "That hurts right through the heart." A huge grin spread on his face. 

"What's the man's first name then?" Jin asked calling his bluff. 

"Dammit Jin!" Kade replied. "You really know how to get at someone don't you." He sat back up. "Yea, I pulled it off the top of the pile."

Jin doubled over in laughter at his friend's response. "You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Kade," Jin said when his bout of laughter began to recede. "You should have just admitted defeat gracefully."

"Maybe so, but it was sure as hell more fun this way around," Kade replied. "So lets change course and get going. I'm getting an itchy trigger finger. Sure wouldn't want to kill the bounty."

"Kill the bounty and you'll be riding on the outside of the SeaDog," Jin threatened lightly. Nevertheless he leaned forward to the computer console on the table in front of him. With a few quick taps and a little typing he changed the destination of the ship. "Ships all set, let's go gear up."

Kade grinned, "That could be fun!" he joked as they headed for the armory. Once there, Kade picked up his twin pistols and tucked them into his belt. "How do I look?" 

"Like a fool," Jin laughed strapping his own six shooters to his side with a double-belted holster. "What do you want to look like?" 

"Fools tend to be considered harmless by bounties," Kade grinned, grabbing his holster and fixing himself up. "I was just joking anyway." He did that a lot. 

"Just joking, huh?" Jin asked waiting until the perfect moment. Kade turned his back to him and bent over a bit to grab another pistol, and not failing to notice the perfect opportunity for a good joke, Jin kicked him in the ass. "Well then, I was just joking too." Jin knew he was asking for it but he couldn't keep himself from grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

Kade grabbed his ass and whirled around, "Your jokes aren't all that funny." he returned, trying to act angry. Kade had a hard time being angry with Jin.

"I don't know the look on your face was damn funny from over here," Jin quipped raising one eyebrow in challenge. "Must have been the lighting."

"Must have been," Kade replied, picking up a bulletproof vest and tossing it, not so softly, at Jin. Then he put one on himself. "Anyway, enough with the jokes. We've got a bounty to catch." He could feel their ship leaving the hyperspace gates. "I think we're close."

Jin zipped up the vest and zipped up his leather jacket over it, no use letting the world see what they were up to before they ever got near the bounty. By time he and Kade made it to the console the ship was nearly ready to dock in the port. With only a few calls over their radio system, and a near collision with a small transporter ship, they managed to land the SeaDog. "Ready, cowboy?" Jin asked looking at his partner. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he should say goodbye to Cloria before he left, but shrugged off the thought, she knew what they were here for.

"Ready!" Kade replied, climbing into his zip. He checked a few switches and turned on the engines, revving his baby up. The "Blue Screamer" was, in all essence, his best friend in the world, having been with him through thick and thin. He loved the zip, and took great pains to keep her in shape. Giving Jin a thumbs up, he lifted off. Though the comm. system he spoke, "Where do you want to look?"

"If you had bothered to read the profile," Jin said pointedly. "You'd know the man's been dealing drugs, and you can't exactly sell that shit from your doorstep. So I'd say somewhere around the red light district. Now the only question is which one?" 

"Well, why don't we try the North district first," Kade suggested. "They are always filled with drug runners. You remember the last one we caught there," he said, turning his zip north.

Jin chuckled at the memory. "That guy put up no fight at all, he was so doped up he thought I was the Easter Bunny," Jin laughed, they had had some crazy bounties in the past. "Sounds like a good place to start, lead the way."

Kade zoomed ahead, letting his craft hover just above the building tops. As they neared the red light district, he brought his baby down and landed in an alleyway. Opening the cockpit he slid out and waited for Jin to land.

Jin followed with Kade with ease, his zip craft, the Dragon, had served him well for a long time and he knew instinctively how to control it. Jin jumped out of his craft with the agility of a jungle cat, he always made his business to look good, even if he had no one to impress. He pushed the bounties profile page into Kade's hand. "You'll need to at least see his face before you go rushing in there," Jin said lightly as he led the way out of the alley and into the first bar he came across.

Kade pushed it back, "I did look while we were in the SeaDog," he replied. "Besides, I'm ready... hey!" he called out, rushing to catch up to Jin. He stuffed the paper into his shirt and pushed into the bar behind his friend.

Jin's eyes roamed over every occupant in the room, being careful not to rest on anyone person more than the last. "Looks like your instincts are as true as ever," Jin said softly over his shoulder to Kade. He carefully chose a seat at the bar that placed him within range of the bounty but still blocking him and the door. "Beer please," Jin said to the bartender as he took his seat. 

Kade sauntered up to the bar and stood next to him. "I'll take one too, he said," leaning against the bar top so that he could get a good look around, without appearing to obvious. To the casual observer, he was just looking at Jin. It was a routine they had practiced a thousand times.

Jin could have smiled; this was going to be much too easy. Their mark gave him a friendly smile, and Jin nodded back. "You two looking for some fun here on Mars?" the man asked with a twinkle in his eye. Jin finally gave in and smiled back to their very...very stupid bounty. "My friend and I just got in, and that is exactly our intention." 

Kade grinned, "You got something you think we might want," he said his voice low. "I've been in the mood for some candy. It's been a long ride in a boring ship to get here." How stupid, yes, how very stupid. 

The stupid man managed an even stupider grin when he heard the word candy. "If you can wait on those beers a moment and come with me, I can show you some real entertainment," Aho said wringing his hands in renewed excitement. "This better be some damn good entertainment if I have to leave a cold beer behind," Jin said testing the man. 

Kade suppressed a grin. This would be too easy, he thought waiting for the man's answer. 

"This will only take a moment," Aho said standing up from the bar. "The foam will still be fresh when you get back." 

Kade nodded, and followed Aho out of the bar and into the back alleyway. "Show us what you got," he said. As Aho reached into his pockets to pull out his drugs, Kade reached into his shirt and pulled out his gun. "Nice try, buddy," he said trying not to laugh. This was too easy!

Like a cornered rat Aho's eyes grew round as saucers. He grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it blindly as he took off to run down the alley.

Jin dodged the knife as it came at him, but wasn't quite fast enough. The knife just grazed his right arm, hardly gaining a wince from Jin as he took off in pursuit. Reaching a hand over to his new injury Jin cursed. "The little bastard," he exclaimed. "He ripped my jacket!" 

"Why chase him?" Kade laughed. He cocked his gun and aimed low, putting a bullet right into Aho's ankle. The man stumbled to the ground. "The rules are alive - they never said anything about walking."

Jin stopped running in pursuit and stared openly back at Kade. "Warn a man before you pull that thing out," Jin exclaimed. Making his way towards Aho curled up in a ball on the ground, Jin kicked him, not enough to break ribs, but just enough to appease his anger for his jacket. "Let's get this guy to the closest station. I'm done with him." 

Kade put his gun away and walked over to where Aho was laying. He grabbed the guy where he was laying and with sheer force of will, dragged him back to the street. "I think there is a station a half mile North. Take us ten minutes to drag him there. Why don't you pick me up in the zip? I don't want his blood tainting mine." With that, Kade was off, dragging a pissed off Aho down the street. 

Jin laughed, but as he turned to make his way back towards the zip he cursed. Ripping off his jacket he first inspected the hole left in the leather, and than the small rivulet of blood running down his arm. He would have Cloria look at it later. He jumped into his zip and a few moments later was at the station to pick up Kade. 

Kade dragged Aho into the station. It only took a moment to collect their bounty and he was out the door. "All in a day's work," he said, giving the thumbs up sign to Jin. They'd be eating in no time. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Meifa wandered about the Bebop. Faye had shown her to a small but available room that she could use. It hadn't taken her long to unpack and her curiosity got the better of her, so now she was exploring everything she could on the ship. 

The remains of bell peppers and actual beef rested lightly in Spike's stomach, a pleasant diversion from their usual all-veggie diet. He walked slowly in place in the rotating ship's core, pensive, but stopped in place when he saw Meifa. "So, what do you think?" he asked casually.

Meifa was playing with the way the gravity pulled at her and giggled when she ran across Spike. "I think I want to be a bounty hunter as well," she said looking up at the green haired man. "It must be very exciting!"

Spike couldn't help but smile. "Sure, it's exciting," he said. "And dangerous. And the pay is terrible. And did I mention dangerous? Jet, Faye, and I can handle ourselves, but you should be very careful." 

"You don't have to worry about me," Meifa said becoming serious. In a matter of moments it seemed she aged years just by the switch in her moods. "I was always going in and out of dangerous situations when I worked with my father. I know how to handle myself, I don't need anyone to look after me."

Spike nodded slowly to himself. Only time would tell on that one. "Why are you on the Bebop, anyway? Jet never really told me. Don't you have anyplace better to go than this floating junk heap?"

"Nope," Meifa said reverting back to her more childish state. "This is my home now, well...for a while I guess. I've never really stayed in one place for a long time before, I wonder what it will be like."

"Do you have any other place to be?" she asked him his own question in return. 

Spike paused for a moment. "I used to, I guess," he said contemplatively. "I ... let's just say I got into an argument with the management. Teamed up with Jet, would up here."

"That sounds like my own story," Meifa giggled. "But you're story sounds sadder than mine. Do you wish you could go back there sometimes?" 

"Sometimes," Spike admitted. He was walking on the mental equivalent of thin ice and he'd already promised himself that he wouldn't dwell. "But things changed, I had to leave." 

"Yup," Meifa said cheerfully. "We do have similar stories. Anyway, you live here; you should give me a tour of the Bebop. I don't even know where the showers are yet!" 

"All right, then," Spike said, turning and ducking into a hatch as it revolved by. For some reason, he was actually developing a liking for Meifa. He headed down the corridor. "Here's Faye's room ... here's the bathroom ... here's Jet's bonsai collection, and be sure not to touch those ... that's my room over there." He gestured over his shoulder. "And down that way is the living room and kitchen, which you've already seen." 

Meifa followed him paying close attention to each of the places he pointed out. "That's it?" Meifa asked when he stopped. "What about the training room, or your weapons storage? There has to be more to this ship than a couple of bedrooms and a bonsai collection." 

Spike laughed. "Yeah, there's plenty more! C'mon, you." He pivoted gracefully and ducked back through the hatch into the revolving corridor. Slowly, he walked against the direction it was turning so Meifa could keep up. "Through there we've got the hangar where we keep our zips," he said, pointing to the first. "In there are service corridors. In there is my room and Jet's, and our pathetic excuse of an armory. Through there are some service corridors that eventually link to the kitchen, and a little observation room I like to go to for practice. Through there we've got the big freezer and other storage space for all our random junk. And through that hatch up there we have the main controls. Anything else you want to know?"

"What do you do all day on the Bebop?" Meifa asked still curious as to the machinations of the ship and its people. "You can't just be hunting bounties all the time." 

"Space travel gets really boring really fast," Spike admitted. "We kill time however we can. Jet has his trees, I practice, Ed programs, and Faye ... does whatever Faye does. We play cards, argue, and look out for the next bounty. But there's a whole lot of sitting around and doing nothing. I'll share a tip with you - if you don't mind being interrupted, the couch in the living room is a great place to catch a nap." Spike opened the hatch into the aforementioned room and stepped through, careful to keep his balance as gravity went crazy for a moment. "See?"

Meifa giggled, Spike was definitely the one to ask about the Bebop. "So really you are all like a big awkward family," she exclaimed stepping carefully back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. 

Yeah, a family the bickered all the time over the most pointless stuff, but then didn't most families do that? She did have a point. Spike leaned over the back of the couch and idly lit up a cigarette. "If you want to look at it that way, sure," he told her. "Although most families don't hunt criminals." 

"Every family has its quirks I guess," Meifa said once again thinking of her father and the few times she had aided him in being a criminal. Although, she didn't know it was illegal until it was too late. "You shouldn't smoke its bad for you." 

Spike deliberately took another long, slow draw on his cigarette. "It's relaxing," he told her. "Besides, I probably won't live long enough to die of cancer anyway." 

"Why do you think that?" Meifa knew she was asking too many questions but she couldn't help herself.

Spike shot Meifa a sharp glance. "Call it a hunch," he said contritely. 


	4. Broken Heart

  
  
  
  
**Broken Heart**

  
  
  
Faye pulled her lawn chair onto the sunny side of the deck of the Bebop, and plopped down. So Estoria wasn't the most exciting place in the world and it was rather far from the sun. She was bored - at least she could try and catch some rays and maybe a nap. Spike was continuing to be a thorn in her side, as if that was anything new, and she just needed a moment away from everyone to relax. 

Cloria hummed as she mopped the deck of the Seadog. Mopping was something she had never had to do growing up, and now she rather enjoyed cooking and cleaning up after the men on the ship. She didn't think of it as a chore, more a way she could repay Jin for all the kindness he had shown her. 

Faye pulled her sunglasses down and looked over the edge. What the hell was that girl doing? Mopping? Who the hell mopped their ships. Faye sighed and went back to sunbathing. 

Cloria seemed to feel someone watching her and when she looked up from her task, caught the movement of Faye laying back down on the deck. "Hey!" she called out waving. It was always nice to meet another woman.

Faye sat up again. Could she not just rest for one second without an interruption. She smiled and waved, and was about to lay back down when the girl started walking her way. Giving up on her nap, she stood and walked to the edge of the ship. "Did you need something?"

Cloria was taken aback at first as Faye's rather blunt statement. "Well, I uh, I just wanted to say hi. I don't see a lot of women while traveling and I thought it would be nice to make friends."

Faye was tempted to roll her eyes. "Make friends?" Was this girl for real? "Well, alright, I'm Faye. I live here, on the bebop and I hunter bounties. I'm a bitch, everyone on my ship pretty much hates me or at least thinks I'm useless and annoying, and I like to gamble too much. Anything else you want to know?"

Cloria's eyes widened, "Well, I guess if you talk to them like that I can see why they don't like you. I'm Cloria, and well, I'm also a bounty hunter." She resisted stepping back. She had started the conversation and interrupted the other woman's sunbathing. It would be rude to leave now.

Faye stuck out a hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Cloria, but I really do need to be...." Faye's jaw dropped as Kade walked onto the deck. "So yeah, you were saying you hunted bounties?" she asked, her eyes still on the man. He was hot! Nothing wrong with enjoying a little eye-candy when forced to talk to annoying neighbors. 

Kade walked over to the side of the ship, "Who is this, Cloria?" He asked. 

"Faye," she said her hand still out. She moved it over to Kade. "I'm Faye." 

Kade laughed a little. "Well, it's nice to meet you Faye. Cloria, I just came out to get you. I wanted to talk to you for awhile." He gave Faye a little goodbye wave and then headed back into the ship.

"WOW..." Faye said staring as he left. 

"Well, I guess I should go," Cloria said, "It was nice meeting you Faye." With that she turned and walked back into the ship. 

"You too," Faye mumbled as she wandered back to her lawn chair. "Yes, definately. It was nice. He was very very nice." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Cloria hummed as she set the table. Dinner was nearly ready, and Kade, Jin and Sam had all told her they were coming. She Set down the last place, then walked back to the stove to check the chili. They were having chili, one of Kade's favorites, that evening. 

Sam wandered into the kitchen, an old analog radio in his hands spewing a quiet cacophony while he cycled through stations rapidly. 

"Hey Sam," Cloria greeted him with a smile. "Guess what we're having for dinner tonight!" 

"Hello Cloria" Sam said without looking up from his newest fascination. "Are we having Spagetti with Meat Sauce and French Bread?" Sam then paused to sniff the air "Ah, Chili... Kade's favorite" Sam added. 

"That's right. Kade begged me to make Chili tonight. We haven't had the ingredients in forever." Cloria replied. "I think it's done. Can you carry it to the table for me?" 

Meandering around the table to his faviorite chair at the head of it, Jin playfully tucked his napkin into his shirtcollar and grabbed his fork in one hand and his knife in the other. "Is dinner ready yet, Princess?" Jin called out to her in the kitchen. 

"It is!" Cloria called back. "Can you get Kade?" 

"Alright, forever Chili coming up!" Sam said as he set down the radio on the table and sauntered over to the stove.

"Get Kade, that lazy bum," jin mumbled to himself. Leaning back in his chair so he could see down the hallway Jin called out loud enough to be heard over the entire ship, "Kade, you lazy bastard you're holding up dinner!" 

"Alright, I'm coming," Kade groaned, forcing himself off the bed. He was still tired. He had been the one to drag that stupid man half a mile down the street. He wandered out into the kitchen. "You people are... ooh, chili!" 

Sam sat at his place at the table, pulled a spoon from his pocket and begans to eat slowly while he fiddled with the dial on his radio. 

Kade plopped down at the table and served himself some Chili as well. He was starving, and it all looked good.

Jin laughed at Kade's reaction to the chili, the man definitly had asoft spot for the spicy stuff. "Cloria when are you going to fix my favorite meal?" Jin asked her pouting. 

Cloria, on the other hand, just laughed. Her boys would always be just that. Boys. She sat down and waited for Jin to serve himself. "All you have to do is ask, Jin." 

"And pay for it" Sam said, he tuned into complete static on the old radio and left it there.

"I didn't see you helping on this one," Kade joked, his mouth full of chili. 

"Hey! That man put a whole in my jacket not to mention my arm!" Jin started. "I think I deserve something out of that ordeal! Sam," Jin started on a sigh as he ladled some chili into his bowl. "That isn't what I would consider dinner music." 

"But it's my favorite song" Sam complained as he sprinkled a little salt into his Chili before taking another spoonful. 

Jin was beat, he decided to just ignore it for as long as he could manage. No matter how useful Sam was at bounty hunting at times, he had no ear for music, which was one of Jin's biggest pet peeves.

"At least turn it down a little," Kade said, still stuffing his face. 

"Fine fine..." Same said with a note of defeat in his voice and he turned down the volume to a low rumble. "Any new hunting soon?" Sam asked.

Cloria ate slowly. She laughed a bit as the guys 'fought'. This was live on the ship and she loved it. "At least we have good food tonight. And after dinner we can drink some wine and do a little dancing. OH!" She started. "I met a woman from the ship parked next door. Her name was Faye."

"Does she have blue hair?" Sam asked with genuine curiosity. 

"It was a darker purple color," Kade said, remembering the woman now that Cloria mentioned it. "Alright" Sam said with a mild shrug.

"Why do you ask, Sam?" Cloria asked, "Do you know her or something?" 

"No just curious," Sam said, before he began to literally lick his plate clean. 

"Why did you mention her?" Jin asked absentmindedly between spoonfuls of the chili. It was damn good.

"It was just nice to meet someone else for a change. Not that I don't love you guys," Cloria replied. 

"How could you ever find better company than us?" Sam asked as he wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. 

"Hear that Kade," Jin said trying to provoke Cloria. "She doesn't love us anymore. She's going to leave us for the purple haired girl." 

Cloria blushed, "I never said that!" she gave Jin a little push on the arm. "I wouldn't leave you guys, ever." Especially not you, Jin. 

"You're all just planning to abandon me behind my back, I just know it!" Sam said with mock concern. 

"I don't know," Jin said smiling at the reaction he had gotten. "One day you're going to get board with us and run away to find your prince charming. And Sam here is going to heartbroken."

"Completely and utterly," Sam agreed. 

Kade chimed in as well, "She was a pretty attractive woman. I didn't know you swung that way Cloria, but we understand. After all, we sure know the appeal of a woman." 

The normally easy-going Cloria was bright red by now. "And after I made you dinner." she huffed. She stood from the table and turned on her heel. "Well, you three can clean up." 

"Cloria," Kade called out, "We were joking... weren't we?" 

"Were we?" Sam asked in utter perplexity. 

Jin had meant to her provoke her, not hurt her. "Shit," he said under his breath and jumped up from his chair to follow her. "Cloria!" 

Sam knew that his social talents lied in making situations worse, not better. So he resigned himself to putting the dishes in the sink. Sam began to clean the dishes in the sink. While doing his chose he looked to Kade "I think we went to far on that one." 

Cloria stopped, "What Jin?" 

"Why are you so upset?" he asked gently. All joking aside, this was the warm Jin, the side of him that very few people ever got to see. "None of that was meant to hurt you." 

Sam continued to do the dishes, somewhat alarmed by the new silence. He slightly turned up the static on his radio and felt a little better. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I just got carried away or something," Cloria said, instantly feeling bad about rushing off. 

Kade stood, "Hey sam, I'll help you. Maybe those two need a little alone time!" 

"No," Jin said. He gently grabbed her head and forced her to look up at him. "Something we said bothered you. What was it?"

"Jin, I wouldn't leave you ok," Cloria said softly. Maybe it bothered her so much because of how she really felt about him. 

"I know that, Cloria," he said smiling brightly. "It just has to get lonely sometimes being the only girl on a ship of unruly men. We're dispicable if you think about it. We're messy, we can't cook. There's no way we could take careof ourselves. I can't remember how Kade and I ever lived without you."

Cloria nodded, "I don't mind cooking or cleaning for you guys. I rather enjoy it. Just, please don't joke about me leaving you again." She leaned forward and gave Jin a hug. 

Jin hooked his arms around her lower back. "Nope, I'll never let you go as long as you keep cooking meals like tonight," Jin said smiling wickedly. "We should fight more often,"

"Oh god!" Sam shouted from the kitchen as he knocked over the growing stack of dishes onto the floor. "Guys... and girl... I think we need to get a hunt... I kind of... things fall... make.."

"My bad?" Sam added hopefully.

Cloria was about to fall into Jin's smile until Sam came bursting through the doors. 

Sam looked around hesitantly. "Umm... did I do something wrong?" 

Kade called into the room behind Sam, "What am I missing?" 

"Ah Sam!" Jin said pulling away from Cloira to inspect the damage. "My man, I think you cost more money than you bring in." 

"I'm helpful," Sam said in his own meager defence. 

Cloria just laughed. The moment was ruined, but the fun was back. "You three will just have to catch another bounty." 

"We always have to catch another bounty!" Jin complained. 

Kade walked into the room, "There's nothing wrong with that, Jin. Catchin' bounties is fun." 

"Yep," Sam said with a smile "We also need to buy a broom to sweep up the broken dishes..."

Cloria shook her head, "What happened to the last broom we had?" 

"Umm..." Sam said worriedly "I lost it..." 

"Sam!" Jin shouted. "How do you loose a broom?" 

"If I knew how I lost it, then I would be able to find it" Sam said flatly. 

Kade grinned, "We're just not meant to have stuff around here." 

"Not where!" Jin said exasperated. "How? How do you manage to loose or break just about everything?"

Kade patted Jin on the back,"It's ok. It's just a broom." 

"Yep, it's not like the time when I removed the legs from your bed..." Sam said in happy reminisence. 

Kade burst out laughing. That had sure been funny. Jin hadn't been that happy, but hey, someone had to be the butt of the joke.

Jin ignored them and turned to lean his head on the wall. "It's alright baby," he said talking to the wall. "No matter what they do I will always love you." 

Cloria laughed, "I think you guys have done it this time." She walked after Jin, "Why don't we go lay down ok?"

Kade smirked, "Back to washing the few dishes we have left Sam?"

"Yes... left..." Sam said furtively and returned to the kitchen. 

"Yah, yah," Jin said, but he allowed himself to be dragged off by Cloria. "Do you realise that they have taken at least five years off my life already?!" 

Cloria smiled, "I think you have more important things to worry about than the last five years of your life." 

"Yah," Jin said sighing. "Like the next five days. We'll have to go out bounty hunting again tomorrow." 

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Cloria replied, reaching up and giving Jin a small kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's go sit outside and look at the stars." 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Julia stopped at the bottom of the stairs; she pulled from her long leather street jacket a tube of red lipstick. The color matched her knee length dress she was wearing and she slipped the lipstick back into her pocket after applying a layer. She approached the man at the door and hoped that he had remembered her from the day before. "I'm here to see Vicious." 

The front desk man stopped her to call up to Vicious's new office. He then waved her on, when Vicious said Julia no longer required permission to enter the building. 

Smiling she nodded a thanks to the man and proceeded to his office, knocking on the door lightly.

Vicious opened the door, instead of calling out to her. "Julia," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. The past few days had seen all of his dreams released, and being with Julia made them that much better. "How are you?" 

She smiled; her red lipstick shimmered in the light. "I am fine, you?" she placed her hands on his back.

"Never been better." He lead her to a sofa in the back of the large office. After she had sat down, he poured them each a glass of whiskey. "So Julia, tell me about the house you want." 

After she received her glass she spoke with a teasing smile, "One that cleans itself." she giggled as she took a sip of the glass's contents. 

"You can have a maid, Julia. I wouldn't want you wasting your time cleaning." Vicious took a seat next to her. 

"Well then it's a deal." she laughed. "You don't have to go out of your way with me, any home would be fine." It seemed like this had all happened before, and she remembered that it basically had. 

Vicious grinned, "You say that, but only the best will do. Tomorrow, go looking and when you find the right one, let me know."

Looking up from her glass she made eye contact, "Oh, but won't you come with me?" she asked. 

"Do you want me to?" Vicious asked. "I could skip out on some of the business here." He could leave Lin in charge during his absence. Or Rocko. Either men were more than capable of taking care of the little things. 

She nodded as she took another sip of her drink. As she pulled the glass away from her lips, she had finished her drink and she reapplied her lipstick. "I would." 

Vicious smiled, "Alright then, I'll take the day off and we'll go looking." He took a sip of his own drink. Things were working out perfectly. And when Lin secured the Casino as a base of operations another part of his plan would be put into motion. 

She kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind a trace of red lipstick. Standing she picked up her glass and held it with both hands. "If you're going to take the day off then we should make plans for the rest of the day too." 

Vicious smiled. "Alright then, I'll play hooky, pick you up around noon. We'll have a nice lunch then go looking. Tonight, why don't you decide where you'd like your house to be." 

She smiled and set her glass back down, crossing the room she sat back down on the couch facing him, "I want it in a place where no one will bother us." she smiled seductively towards him. 

Vicious couldn't resist her smile. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her close to him. "And why is that," he said softly. 

Julia smiled "So I can have you all to myself." winking she squeezed his hand. 

Vicious gave Julia a kiss on the lips. He reached behind and pulled her head closer, letting his fingers run softly through her hair. "I can't disagree with that," he replied, before kissing her again. 

This time Julia kissed him back and passionately at that. It's true, old flames never die. As they pulled away a smile crossed her lips and she took her free hand and used her thumb to wipe some of the lipstick away from his lips. "I'm glad that you can't." 

Vicious kissed her thumb softly as it touched his lips. Standing he put an arm around her shoulder. "Why don't I just play hooky now and we can go out to dinner as well?" He asked.

Smiling, Julia stood up and straightened out her dress. "Sounds perfect." 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Spike climbed into the Swordfish and settled in, then offered a hand down to Meifa. "You've got everything you need for this feng-shui thing, right?" he asked. 

Meifa nodded in affirmation as she was assisted into the zip craft. She gestured to the Lao-pan that she had carefully tied in a sling to her back. "Yup, this is it," she said. 

Ein trotted out alongside the Swordfish as fast as his short legs could carry him. He stopped, gazing up at the two climbing into the craft, barking loudly. Without his new device, it was any human's guess what it was that he wanted. 

Spike glanced down. "Get back inside, Ein," he told the corgi. 

"Wait," Meifa said looking down at the curious little dog. "I think he wants to come along!" 

Ein's tail began wagging like mad as he emitted a single, sharp bark. He began to hop up and down, as though wanting desperately to board the vehicle. 

Spike sighed, then stood halfway out of his seat, reached down, and snagged the dog. "Fine, Ein. But don't you dare make a mess in here." 

He settled back into his seat and punched a button on the console. The Swordfish's hatch closed and a moment later, the zip blasted into the air. 

Meifa held the dog on her lap, it being the only place for him to go in the cramped quarters of the zip. "He can probably be useful," Meifa said thinking aloud. "Ed seems to think he's a very smart dog, and maybe if we find some object of the bounties he can sniff out the trail." 

Ein settled into Meifa's lap, but not before giving her a few licks on her hand. It seemed to be his way of thanking her for helping him tag along on this bounty. 

"Ein's annoying, but I guess he could be useful," Spike admitted. He piloted the Swordfish over the Estorian skyline, finally locating a landing pad a few blocks from the red light district. As he set the zip down, he noted that the pad, like the rest of the area, was in a sorry shape. 

He popped the top and climbed out, then reached up to give Meifa a hand. "Pass Ein down, and then climb out," he said.

Meifa handed Ein to Spike and eagerly jumped down from the zip. It wasn't a long flight but in such tight quarters it had still managed to make her legs stiffen up. She pulled the Lao-pan from the sling, immediately the circle within the circle began to spin as it got its bearings. The amazingly light stone was carved with lines and runes that would be alien to almost any one but her and her father. "It will take awhile to be able to read it clearly but for now, we should probably head west," Meifa said pointing off in that direction. 

Due to Spike's unflattering comment, Ein nipped one of the hands that were now holding onto him; not enough to hurt him, but enough to show his irritation. 

"Hey!" Spike said. He hastily set Ein down on the ground. "Stupid dog." He looked around the pad. The area was deserted, it was still afternoon, but in a few hours the place would become far more unsavory...and hostile. "West, huh?" he said. "Whatever you say. Stay close. This isn't a nice neighborhood. Anyway...lead the way." 

Meifa hardly looked up as she concentrated all her energy on the stone. She led them down a fairly large street lined with darkened windows and littered with trash. It wasn't the prettiest place on Mars by far, but this was where bounties could often be found. "Spike, how do you usually catch bounties?" she asked as she watched the slightest turns in the stone.

Moving so quickly that his hands were a blur, Spike drew his concealed Glock 21 and held it level, two inches from Meifa's face. "Easy," he said with a smile. He put the gun away. "Find the guy and tell him we've got him. If he puts up a fight, we take him down then take him in."

Ein sped enough to keep up with Meifa, as it was in his best interest to stay a short distance away from Spike for the moment. He seemed very interested in what the girl was doing, and watched her intently as he shuffled along. 

Meifa had nearly dropped her precious Lao-pan when she'd turned to Spike and looked straight down the barrel of his gun. Nervously she managed to swallow he hear and stepped a little further away from Spike. 

Spike watched the Lao-pan. "So how's that thing work, anyway?" he asked. 

"I concentrate the energies of the person or object to the stone and through the laws of feng-shui it can sort through the energies and point me towards the one I'm searching for," it took all her effort to melt away all the fear from her features and voice before she spoke. She didn't know much about Spike, and his behavior put her on edge. She would be better off in the future to not let her guard down around him; even if he was one of Jet's friends. 

Spike blinked. "I'll pretend I understood that," he said slowly, ignoring the look on her face. If she couldn't handle a friend holding a gun, then she'd be useless in a fight. But she did look promising. "So, where to from here?" 

After he had been following Meifa so closely, Ein suddenly slowed to a stop, glancing from left to right. After a moment, he lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed several times. At this point, Meifa and Spike were well past him. 

Meifa's concentration had broken on sight of the gun, but quickly she re-gathered her wits and with one quick glance at Ein went back to reading the Lao-pan. The dial had shifted slightly as they walked, and following it she slowly began to walk down an alley way which wasn't much smaller than the street they had just left. "It's not far now," Meifa said once again absorbed by her work. "His signal is getting much stronger." 

Spike pivoted on one booted foot and followed the dog and the girl down the alleyway. "He lives in here?" he said. "This place is a pit." 

"A lot of people on Mars are poor," Meifa said distractedly. "They can't afford any place better."

Ein moved along slowly, keeping his nose close to the pavement. He paused a second time, sniffing around particularly carefully. 

Spike shrugged to Meifa. "What'd you find, Ein?" he asked. 

Ein continued to shuffle around one area in the alley, although he couldn't seem to pinpoint a spot that satisfied him. He stopped, gazing up at Meifa, as though waiting for some sort of help. 

The signal was coming in stronger now and the Lao-pan was moving now with every step they took. Finally, as they came to the end of the alley it pointed directly at an apartment building on the left. "I think he's in here!" Meifa called out excitedly to Spike. 

"Quieter," Spike said. He drew his Glock and walked up to the apartment building entrance. The door was locked. To the side was a row of buttons and a cheap intercom. Next to the number "6A" was, on a fading plate, the name "Decker." 

Spike pushed every single one of the buttons in turn. A half-dozen voices blared out of the intercom, and he grabbed the door the moment it unlocked. "C'mon," he said, gesturing inside. "And be careful." 

"Well, the name plate makes it easy enough," Meifa said feeling a bit caustic after Spike's rebuke. She swiftly re-slung the Lao-pan over her shoulder and followed Spike inside making sure to hold the door open for Ein. 

Ein seemed very excited, by the way that he trotted along behind the pair, his tail in a frenzy. He did not bark, though, as he normally would. It was as though he understood the importance of silence in this situation. He passed through the door. 

Spike moved silently down the corridor. The odd-numbered doors were on his left and even-numbered doors on his right. He paused outside apartment 6A, Glock poised. 

Now – 

Spike lowered his Glock, shot off the lock, and slammed the door open. He raised the gun and pointed it at the closest, and only, human being. This, as his mind caught up with his body, turned out to be a young boy sitting on a couch. The boy couldn't have been older than 8 years old. 

"That's the bounty?" Meifa asked Spike in the quietly. 

Ein blinked at the boy for a moment, but wasn't put off by him. He lowered his nose to the grungy carpet of the apartment and resumed his stiffing. As if we were being pulled along by his pointed muzzle, he made his way over to a closed door, where he stopped. 

"What is it Ein?' Meifa asked, the dog's strange actions had made her curious. 

Spike stared at the boy. He hadn't anticipated there being any children around ... "Is Kent Decker here?" he asked the scared kid. "Ein, what is it?" 

A second later, Ein gave a final snort at the foot of the doorway. A small growl bubbled up in his throat as he stared at the door with a firm determination. 

"Do you think Ein can smell the bounty?" Meifa whispered to Spike needlessly. If the bounty was on the other side of the door he would already know they were there. 

"Probably," Spike said back. He glanced at the kid, uncertain. He was expecting a fight and didn't think it was something that the child ought to see. 

Meifa understood his look, and closed the door as best she could with the shattered lock. It wouldn't do much to hide the noise, but at least the kid would be safe as long as he stayed inside. 

Spike took a deep breath. "Here goes," he muttered, Glock raised, and shoved open the door. 

A sound that could only be a gun being cocked could be heard in the darkened room. Heavy breathing soon followed, and a gruff voice spoke, "I was wonderin' how long it would take for one of you bastards to track me down..." 

Meifa's first reaction at the sound of the cocked pistol was to duck to the side of the door. She wasn't really armed and couldn't do much in a fight against a gun. She was going to have to leave this part up to Spike. 

"Well, I'm here," Spike replied coolly, staying behind the doorframe. He was in a bad situation - if he stepped forward, then Decker could see him, but he couldn't see the bounty. "So why don't you come along now. No need for any problems." 

Kental Decker chuckled dryly, "You think I would go through all this just to get dragged in by the likes of you? I don't think so, pal! Now which one of us is gonna shoot first?" 

Spike gently reached backward with his free hand to touch the wall separating him from Decker. Walls in places like these were either made from concrete or paper-thin synthetics. In this case, it was the synthetic; meaning that Decker could shoot him through the wall if he could place his voice. "Is that your son out there, Decker?" Spike asked, slowly moving forward and to the side, away from the doorway. 

There was a long pause. The silence indicated that Decker was unaware that his boy was still in the apartment. This could be a problem. He would have to shoot the guy before anything happened to his son. "All right, mister, you win.... I'll come nice an' quiet....," he muttered, all the while moving closer and closer to the wall separating him from his enemy. He did so as quietly as he could, but the creaks of the old floor boards were against him. 

"Drop the gun, Decker," Spike said nervously, listening to the creaks. He sidestepped, putting a vid screen between himself and the wall. "Drop your gun now, or something bad might happen to your kid."

Meifa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Would Spike really harm the child just to get a bounty? 

Decker was almost certain that this was a bluff.... but not certain enough. What if he was ready to hurt his boy? With a grunt, he began to shoot at the wall, doubting he would hit the guy, but hoping it would be enough to distract him so that his kid could get out of the apartment.

When the first gunshot sounded, Spike dropped to the floor and fired two shots through the wall. A sudden stinging along his left shoulder alerted him that a bullet had grazed his skin. He rolled sideways to the doorway, and then continued the roll to come to his feet and lump through the doorway. Guessing where Decker would be in the dark room, Spike lashed out with a high kick. 

Meifa watched in horror as the bullets went whizzing past Spike, barely missing him. Looking across the hall she could see that the bullets had not only made it through the first wall, but a few had made it through the second as well she prayed that the little boy had managed to find shelter. 

This guy had quite the aim. The kick struck Decker in his right shoulder. Although it failed to knock the gun out of his hand, it did manage to throw the bounty's aim off for an instant, thereby sparing the cowboy a worse injury. 

Strike! The invisible opponent became a tangible one. Shooting down where he thought Decker's leg would be, Spike reached out in the darkness with his left hand to grab the bounty's short hair. He brought up his leg as he brought his hand down, to smash Decker's face into his knee. Spike pressed his gun against Decker's temple. "I said, drop the gun, Decker," he said venomously. 

A pained yelp proved that at least one of Spike's shots had been a successful one, as a bullet pierced his left shin. Before he could return fire, his hair was pulled and he got a face-full of the bounty hunter's knee. Even before Spike had uttered his threat, the sawed-off shotgun had fallen from Decker's hand, and he emitted a loud groan of defeat. 

Hoping the worst of the violence was over, Meifa dashed across to the other room to find the boy hiding unharmed behind the sofa he had earlier been sitting on. With a sigh of relief, Meifa went back across the hall to see if Spike needed her assistance. "Is it over?" Meifa asked excitedly she could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Did we catch him?" 

Decker laid in a heap on the ground, clutching his wounded leg and muttering something about his son, although it was hardly audible. 

Spike took the shotgun and bent down. "What is it?" he asked Decker. Damn, his shoulder stung. He'd get it bandaged when they returned to the Bebop. If he'd been a second slower, the bullet would have taken him straight in the arm. 

The fallen man mumbled, obviously straining, "M-my boy.... is he.... all right?" 

"Your son is fine, I just checked," Meifa said smiling at the man. Even if he was a dangerous criminal she had to put his mind at ease. 

Spike hauled Decker to his feet. "I'd worry more about going to jail right now," he told the bounty. "You got someone else who can look after the kid?" 

Decker grunted loudly as he was pulled up, trying to avoid using his left leg at the same time. "My girl.... Alice... she'll take care of him... she's real good with kids..." 

Spike nodded. "Then I don't have to worry about him. C'mon." Still holding Decker's arm and shoulders, he started for the door. 

"I'll grab Ein," Meifa said taking one quick look around the very disheveled apartment complex. She wondered if Spike always left this big a mess wherever he went. "We'll meet you back at the Swordfish after you've cashed in his bounty." 

"Alright," Spike said noncommittally. "Be careful out there." 

Meifa nodded in the affirmative and picked Ein up from where he had his during the shooting. It had been a productive outing, between her feng-shui, Ein's nose, and Spike's fighting abilities they'd managed to bring in a huge bounty, everyone on the Bebop would be happy. Reaching the zip craft she placed Ein inside and waited for Spike. 

Half an hour later, Spike strolled back to the Swordfish, a massive smile spread across his face. In his pocket were 59 crisp quarter-woolong notes and he held a newly-bought small case of ammunition. "So, what'd you think of your first bounty?" he asked Meifa. 

"It was exciting," Meifa said with a new sparkle to her eye. "I think I'm really going to enjoy life on the Bebop!" 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Lin sat in the lounge of the Red Dragon ship, having a few drinks before he arrived at the casino. He'd already mapped out the blueprint of how his visit with Gordon was going to go, it had been a lot of fun drawing up a hands-on approach to things. It had been a few years since he had been involved in the Red Dragon's strong-arm protection racket, but this sort of thing was like riding a bike for him.

"Sir, we're here and the men are in position," the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. Now it was time for the fun part. Lin slammed back the last of his gin and tonic as he stood up and smoothed the creases out of his suit. He strode out through the airlock and across the landing deck to the casino entrance. The doorman gave him a quick glance up and down before asking, "Got any weapons tonight?" 

"Only if you count these," Lin chuckled as he balled up his fists and playfully took a couple of swings towards the doorman. The guards started to reach into their jacket pockets for their guns, but the doorman waved them off. "Leave the funny man alone," he said over his shoulder before turning to address Lin again, "You just be careful in there. I've got my eye on you, but it would be a damn shame if something were to, you know, happen to you in there, Mr. Funny Man." Lin chuckled at this as well, "If you only knew..." he thought to himself as he pushed past the security goons and into the casino. 

Lin walked up to the courtesy desk and offered up his I.D. card to get some chips. The girl behind the counter welcomed him to the casino and swiped his card through the computer. Immediately the file popped up with a red flag right next to Lin's name. Procedure dictated that she not be alarmed and treat him as a normal guest. Gordon and the security team were already being alerted by the computer system, and her causing a scene here wouldn't do anything to help the situation. "How many chips would you like, sir," the girl asked as she poorly tried to maintain her composure. 

The ringing phone snapped Gordon's attention from the two women he had been "entertaining" in his office. "This had better be good," he muttered as he rose from his couch and pulled his pants back around his waist. He punched the speakerphone button and spat an indignant, "What?!" 

"We have a situation at the desk, sir," explained Bennedict, the head of security for the casino. Gordon turned to the wall of monitors in his office and checked to see what had interrupted him. He saw Lin conversing with the obviously nervous young woman at the counter, and his heart began to race. "All units to their stations, NOW," he screamed into the phone as he grabbed his gun and flew out the door. 

Lin heard the commotion beginning behind him as the casino security began to fill the lobby. Standing at the front was the doorman he had "made firends" with earlier, his gun drawn and aimed directly at Lin. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble in here," he said with a smug grin on his face. Lin shook his head, this was going to be all too easy. He pushed a button on his watch and said, "Now," before jumping over the desk, grabbing his I.D., and covering his ears as the Red Dragon soldiers blasted their way through the Casino doors. With all the security guards in one room, it was easy for them to cut through the entire force with only a few civillian casualties. Lin jumped back over the desk and took a pistol from one of his men, awaiting Gordon's arrival to the scene so he could discuss their new business arrangement. 

Gordon made it downstairs just in time to see his forces mowed down in front of him. He tried to turn to run back to his office when a bullet perforated the wall beside him. "Stay and talk wtih us for a minute, won't you Gordon?" Gordon turned to see Lin pointing a pistol at him and walking closer. "It seems to me, and this is just an outsider's opinion, that you may be in the market for some new security. I've heard the Red Dragon Syndicate has a special going on right now, for only 80% of what your casino earns we'll make sure this sort of thing never happens again," Lin cocked his gun before placing it against Gordon's temple, "and as an added bonus we'll go ahead and let you live, too." 

Gordon was terrified, and the way his body was quivering made it obvious to everyone. "W-w-whatever you want, just take the whole thing, I don't want any part of it," Gordon pleaded, hoping he could just hand over the casino and escape with his life. He had enough money stored away in other places to live comfortably, and didn't want to have to deal with the Red Dragon anymore than he had to. "See, that just won't work," Lin hissed menacingly, "For one, what do I know about running a casino? And for two, we can't just let everyone know about this now can we? No, I think you're going to stay here and keep up the appearance of running the show, you're just going to give us the money and any information we need. Isn't that right, Gordon?" 

Gordon knew he had no chance but to comply. "Sure, of course, whatever you say," he stammered, "Care to discuss the arrangements in my office?" He wasn't an unintelligent man, and he realized that he would still be able to live in luxury on 20% of the casino's take-in money. He'd also be under the protection of the Red Dragon, which meant he would be safe from any other scams or cheats. The only thing that made him feel like anything else than a partner in the deal was the cold metal of the gun pressed against his temple. 

"Not right now, I'll get back with you later. In the meantime, my men here will assume active duty immediately. You might want to call your maintenance people though, a lobby full of dead bodies isn't going to make us any money." Lin turned to leave with a smile like a cheshire cat's on his face. He popped open his cell phone and called Vicious as he walked back to the ship, "Lin here. Casino's handled." 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Faye plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She was bored to tears, and regretted not going out on that last bounty snag. She had plenty of money left over from the last one she nabbed alone, but she wanted to save it to help Paris out. Really, the girl needed her own way of getting income. They needed to start training her soon. Faye flipped through the channels of the TV, but nothing much caught her eye. "Could this ship be anymore boring?" 

Ein, who had been sitting on the couch, stirred as Faye sat beside him. He lifted his head, blinking dazily at her before emitting a long yawn. He raised a hind leg, scratching behind his left ear, before lowering his head once more. 

Faye glanced over at Ein. She wasn't super pleased with the dog as of late, considering the not so nice comments Ein had about her in his new journal. She turned back to the TV. She couldn't let a dog bother her. 

Jet entered the lounge after waking up from a short nap. "If you have nothing to do you cna help me clean up this dump," he said. 

Faye stretched, "I can think of a few things I'd rather be doing." She stood up and looked around. The place was pretty messy. "I suppose having two extra people on board contributes to the mess?" 

Something that sounded like a snort came from the small dog at the utterance of these words. It was difficult to tell whether it was intentional, or if Ein was just making noise in his sleep.

"Just a little bit" Jet said sarcastically as he swept up on of the many messes around the lounge.

Faye glanced around, then proceeded to pick up trash and toss it into the trash can. "You know, it would be a little cleaner if Spike would pick up after himself." There were plastic noodle cups strewn everywhere. 

"Asking Spike to clean up after himself is like asking you to stop gambling with other people's money" Jet said flatly.

Faye rolled her eyes, "My god that seems to be a popular topic of conversation as of late. Haven't you people found something else about me to complain about yet?" 

After a moment, Ein's eyes were open again, and the little Corgi hopped off of the couch and began to assist the two; picking up pieces of trash in his mouth and trotting over to Jet.

Faye's jaw dropped. "The dog is helping?" She was a tad bit shocked. First a journal, and now this? 

"Oh I'm sure you'll do something terrible soon" Jet said with a joking pat on Faye's shoulder. He took the small peice of trash from Ein and patted him on the head. 

"Oh, I know. That's my forte," Faye said sarcastically. "Besides, life would not be fun if I couldn't live it pissing off Spike." She picked up a rag and began to wipe off the table.

Ein yipped contentedly, wagging his stump of a tail, before continuing in his quest for garbage.

Ed did a cartwheel down the stairs, this time she didn't fall. "Edward is here!" she shouted as she skipped to her computer, ignoring what everyone else was doing 

Faye looked up. "Ed, we're cleaning. You could help." 

"Ed, any chance of you helping us clean up instead of making things worse?" Jet asked wtih minor exhasperation. 

"Edward could help," she said as she tilted her head upside-down, "if you would ASK Edward and not be mean to her." 

Faye sighed, "Ed, would you please help Jet and I clean up the living room? Even Ein is pitching in," Faye nodded her head in the dogs direction. 

Ein continued to relay bits of trash to Jet. He paused, looking towards Ed and emitting a short series of barks and yips. 

Ed jumped up and saluted Jet. "Edward, reporting for duty!" 

Jet sighed, a migraine was already brewing like a storm inside his head, he turned to his new helper and said "Edward, clean up behind the couch... please" 

Edward followed through with her salute and slid behind the couch on all fours. She popped up from behind after a second and looked towards Faye, "Edward needs a bag." 

Faye looked around and found a grocery bag. "Use this," she said, passing the bag to Ed. She then went back to cleaning off the table. "I suppose I could dust too. This place is pretty dusty." 

After passing one last piece of garbage to Jet, Ein decided to join forces with Edward instead, and trotted over to her to help. 

Faye stood, and stretched again. She left the room for a moment, then reentered carrying a bottle of dusting stuff. "I'm surprised we even have stuff like this around." Glancing at Jet she smiled, "I'm sure it wasn't Spike who bought this." 

Jet sighed before he replied "I don't think he would even know what it was" 

Faye sprayed the dusting mist onto the wooden furniture and using her rag, continued cleaning. "In all the time you've lived with him Jet, has he ever cleaned?" 

"He cleans out our refridgerator," Jet said in consolation. "Of course that's only if he likes to eat what's left inside, but he carries his weight so it's ok" 

Faye put her hands on her hips, "Sure he pulls his weight. But it's not like the rest of us haven't been contributing too." 

Ein whimpered as he crouched beside the couch. Apparently, he had discovered some less-than-savory items underneath it.

"I give Spike lee-way because we've been collecting bounties together on this ship for longer than I've known any of you." Jet said sharply, before bending down and beging to clean under the depths of the couch. 

Faye rolled her eyes, "So basically, he gets a break, and the rest of us get to clean up his messes." She finished dusting. She didn't really mind cleaning, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to knock at Spike, especially since Spike did the same to her all the time.

"I'm pretty sure this pile of dog race slips stuffed under the couch is your credit though." Jet said, pulling out the large wad of old and new slips. 

Ein growled as he fished out a set of very old, very used chopsticks from under the couch.

"I have no idea how those got there," Faye said in an obviously fake tone. "I don't think any of those won anyway." She was notorious for losing at the dog tracks. 

"That's probably why you stuffed them under the couch" Jet said as he dropped them into his bag.

"I probably figured Spike would fish them out of the trash and throw them back at me had I just tossed them," Faye replied, as she picked up some electronic equipment and put the pieces away. 

"Wow... it's been a while since I could see the floor" Jet said with a bit of triumph in his voice, he put his hands on his hips and looked around, the lounge was starting to look less like a hole. 

"Not only that," Faye replied, "But it looks like a clean floor. I think we should be proud of ourselves!"

"Yep, and I think that means I'm going to take a well deserved rest," Jet said as me placed his bag in the trash before heading back to his bunk to take another nap. 

"I think I'll take a walk then," Faye said to no one in particular, although Ed and Ein were still in the room. With that, she walked out the door. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Faye wandered towards Estoria's main shopping area. She was bored, and cleaning the ship had left her with the urge to spend. While she was out, she figured she might as well look at zip craft prices. She hadn't bought her own, so she really had no idea what they cost. 

She wandered into the lot and began to look at the different crafts, groaning when she saw they were 20 million woolongs. It would take her forever to save up that much money - unless she gave up gambling for awhile. 

"That's bullshit and you know it," a female voice rose up from the other side of a black craft. Mei was 'negotiating' with one of the salesmen. "I can't even list the things wrong with it on both hands and you want to charge that much for a damned used piece of crap?"

"Miss, this beauty is a top of the line--" 

"As I said. That is bullshit," Mei said calmly, folding her arms across her chest. She began to list the things visibly wrong with the zip craft without even fully inspecing it. While having only ever owned one craft before--for a very brief period of time--Mei had read up as much as possibly. Syndicate money or not, she wasn't going to let this sleezeball get away with trying to ream her in the price. "So let's try again. Your best offer would be...?" Already, another customer on the lot had decided to scuttle off. He'd been able to overhear everything very easily and didn't really want to get involved. 

Faye peered around the zip craft she was looking at to see an asian woman arguing with the sales person. Faye was overly impressed at the woman's ability to negotiate. It was a trait she found impressive in people. She wandered towards the two, listening in as they spoke. 

With a slight smile, she added, "You didn't even mention that horrible paint streak on the side. Looks like a fix up job to me. This baby is definately used." 

Mei smirked and thumbed in Faye's direction. "See? Now, I'm giving you the chance to unload her on me. What I'm NOT going to do is pay more than she's worth. It's a matter of you wanting to make the sale or not," she said, faintly amused at the situation. Not only was she getting a break on a zip craft, she'd just had one of the mark's crewmates walk up on her. 

After agreeing on a price, the dealer gave in finally and trudged off to go set up the paperwork. She looked at Faye and then looked at the craft thoughtfully. "She's gonna need some work, but I think I got the better end of the bargain. To be quite honest, I'm glad. I'm already blowing my savings on this. My last one was, eh, "lost" in an unfortunate accident," Mei said with a bit of a wince, a hand reaching out to run across the body of the craft. 

"I think with a little work, she'd be a good craft. I've got one myself, that I, uh, got a long time ago," Faye lied a little. She wasn't going to admit that she stole the thing. Faye walked around the craft, checking out the different sides of it. "Definately a good machine. I agree. You got a good deal." 

"I'm just looking myself. I don't have nearly enough money to purchase anything." Faye sighed softly. Maybe she could talk down the price, but even so, it was more than she could afford at the moment. 

"What sort of craft are you looking for? And why? Your current one not reliable?" Mei asked out of feigned curiousity. "Because I'd be willing to help you look and negotiate if you're really looking for a new one." Ugh. Now it was time to pretend to be interested and helpful.

Faye walked along the row of crafts as she talked, "I'm not really sure yet. The craft is for a friend of mine - she just came to live with us on the bebop and she wants to help out, you know, earn her keep. It would be easier if she had a craft. I could probably get her something used and cheep to start out with, especially because she might crash the thing until she learns how to drive it." Faye stopped, "You'd help me out, even though you just met me?"

Mei shrugged. "Sure, why not? Us women-folk have to stick together, right? Too many sleezeball men who think they can take advantage of us," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the dealer who was returning with the paperwork for Mei to sign. She signed all the necessary paperwork, handed over her credit card and authorized the transaction. "Oh, and by the way, I need you to deliver that to this address," she said as an afterthought, scrawling down an address. 

"Lady, why the hell should I do that for you?" the dealer asked, incredulous. Mei turned to him and looked innocent.

"Because with the shoddy workmanship on the craft at the moment, I could easily lose control on the way out of the lot and accidently take out a couple others while I'm at it," she said without faltering or even batting an eye.

The dealer stared at her and then grumbled, giving in. Mei flashed a smile at him and slipped her credit card into her back pocket. Then she looked at Faye. "I'm in a good mood. Want to go get a drink? I'm utterly bored." 

Faye watched the interaction. This woman was her kind of woman. "I'd love to," Faye replied. "I love the way you don't take crap from him. Men can be the worst pigs, including the ones I live with who love to find every possible way of making sure I know exactly what they think of me." 

Faye spotted a bar down the way, and nodded her head, "I've had a few drinks there before. It's a fairly quiet bar and we can probably get a table in the back without too much trouble."

//Perfect// Mei thought to herself. She flashed a smile and started off in that direction. "By the way, my name is Mei. Mei Makani," she said, looking at the other woman while tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. 

"So tell me about the pigs back home," she said, trying to make conversation. 

"Spike and Jet? Spike's the worst. If he can take a crack at me he does. I think it's his hobby to find every possible way of getting under my skin." Faye pushed the door open to the bar and headed for a table. "Of course, I make sure to return the favor." She grinned. "But he deserves it." 

"Oh of course," Mei quickly agreed. She slid into the chair and looked around the bar. No one she couldn't handle if things went South. "So I didn't catch your name.." 

"I'm Faye Valentine," Faye replied, ordering a couple of beers as the waiter walked by. She rested against the booth, but she was alert as well. A bounty hunter never went anywhere without survaying the situation. 

Mei smiled faintly, noting the stance--even while she was sitting--of the woman sitting across from her. Perfectly at ease, Mei rested her arms back behind her neck and looked at Faye. "So why do you stay with pigs?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "Surely a beautiful woman like yourself can find other places to stake her claim?" 

Amused, she withdrew her arms and rested them on the table as she leaned forward, giving Faye a teasing grin. "Or do you secretly like the attention?" 

Faye blushed, "Maybe. Honestly, I don't know why I stay with them, but something keeps me there. I think, as much as everyone complains about each other, we really do make a good team." She hadn't ever considered leaving, and now that it had been brought up, she wondered why that was. She wasn't attracted to Spike, or was she? Faye shuddered, now was not the time to think about that. "So tell me, Mei, what brings you to this part of town?"

"Picking up woolongs here and there until I could get a zip craft to replace the old one. Can't really hunt without one. Unless I was with a crew in which case I'd be dependant upon them and have to share the profits," Mei said, wrinkling her nose. "Which really wouldn't be so bad if they actually deserved it. I ran with a crew once. Lazy sons of bitches. Dropped them like a bad habit," she grumbled, mentally storing her on-the-spot story for future references. 

It never paid off to get tangled up in your own lies. 

Faye raised an eyebrow, "So you're a bounty hunter?" she asked, making a mental note to pay attention to what this girl said and what she said around her. Faye didn't want to drop any hints about their next bounties until she could trust the woman. 

"Yeah," she said, looking up as the waiter dropped off their beers. "I'm not really that good considering most bounty hunters watch that Big Shot show and wind up getting there before I do," Mei said with a shrug. "So I try to stay local. Drop down in one place and set up shop. If something comes up, I'll try it. I'm sort of a... Jill of all Trades, if you will," Mei said honestly--probably one of the few honest statements anyone would ever hear from her lips. "What about you?" 

Faye took a sip of beer, "Bounty hunter myself, through and through. I find it ironic that I keep running into others, but then again there are a ton of them out there." She looked off towards the other end of the bar. "I just met another group of bounty hunters yesterday. They live on the SeaDog. The girl is annoying as hell, but the guys are pretty hot."

Mei chuckled and was about to comment when a beeping sound interrupted her train of thought. She pulled out a small timer from her pocket and stood. "Crap. Sorry, I forgot I had a meeting in about a half hour," Mei said, dropping some bills on the table. "Nice meeting you Faye," she said with a smile. "Hope to run into you again." 

With that, she put her hands into her pockets and headed out the door, disappearing from sight. Yes. Things to do. What horrid timing.

Faye watched Mei leave. What a strange woman, she thought to herself. She finished up her beer, paid the tab with Mei's money, and headed back to the bebop. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Jin sat on the deck of the ship idly strumming a small tune from an old acoustic guitar. Everyonce and a while he'd hum or sing a little with the music, but mostly he looked out over the city of twinkling lights, the stars up above in the night sky, and at Cloria who sat not to far away from him. 

Cloria stared up at the stars. The view from Mars was beautiful, and she always enjoyed sitting outside. She hummed along with Jin's tune as well, her sweet high voice complementing his lower tones. 

Jin's fingers moved experty drawing out an even richer sound to accent Cloria's sweet voice. And as the last of the chords floated out on the night air his mind wondered back to other days when he had done this same thing with another girl. 

Cloria smiled, "I love it when you sing, Jin." Her eyes continued to stare up at the stars. "We should do this more often." 

Cloria's voice snapped him back to reality and with a playful smile jin set the guitar aside. "Yah, but never invite Kade," Jin said rogueishly. "I'm pretty sure his voice could rival that of any alley cat." 

Cloria laughed and turned to look at Jin. "He means well though, and I know he has fun singing, even if he's terrible at it," she said, although she did agree that singing was more pleasant when Kade wasn't around. 

"Now, don't run off again," Jin started after a moments pause in conversation. "But why do you stay here on this SeaDog. You must want something more out of life than cooking and cleaning up after a bunch of bounty hunters?" 

Cloria looked down at her hands. "I like being with you guys. I think of you three as my friends. Besides, where else would I go?" _Certianly not back to my family.._

Jin laid back his legs stretched out in front of him and his hand behind his head. There weren't many stars to see this close to the city, but there were enough for Jin. "Yah, I guess so," Jin said. "But what about the future? I don't know if I can continue to be a bounty hunter my whole life. I never wanted to become one in the first place, it just...kind of happened. Don't you want to settle down with some nice gentleman, someone whose dealings are straight, live in a big house and have a bunch of little brats running around?" 

Cloria smiled at the thought of children. "Yes, Jin. I'd like to have children one day and live in a house. But now isn't really the right time for that. I'm happy here with you and the boys." She looked up at him, "What did you really want to be?" 

Jin let a slow lazy smile take over his face as his mind drifted back to the owrld of memories. "I was going to be a rock star," he said meaning every word of it. "I would have made it big too, instead of living in this old rust bucket my face would be all over bilboards and the tv and such." 

Cloria nodded, "You sing beautifully, Jin. Why didn't you go after your dream anyway?" 

The smile melted off of his face as he remembered the one fateful night that had destroyed everything he had worked for in his life in a matter of moments. "I was betrayed," Jin said simply. 

Cloria own smile faded. Jin had not told her about this before and it was obviously a soft spot for him. She didn't want to press, but she was also curious about his past. "Did you want to talk about it?" Cloria asked, making no demands to know if he didn't want to tell her.

"No," Jin said sitting up again and running his fingers through his hair. "Actually I just wish I could forget that entire part of my life. It's over now. But we don't always get what we want do we, Princess?" 

Cloria supressed a small grin. She liked it when Jin called her Princess. He had a distinct way of making her feel special. "Remember, your past is what's made you who you are today. And I like the Jin that I know." 

On impulse Jin grabbed her arm and pulled her over for a little embrace. "You always now just what to say to a man, Clory," Jin said playfully rustling her hair. 

Cloria wrapped her arms around Jin's neck. Being this close to him was intoxicating, and it took all of her willpower not to kiss him. "That's why I'm your princess," she said softly, staring up at him. 

Jin gave her a lopsided smile. For some reason she seemed really happy at the moment and Jin didnt' want to see the light in her eyes go out just yet. "Yup, you're Princess Clory of the rustbucket." 

Cloria burst out laughing, "Well, I certainly feel special now!" she said. Jin's smile was contageous and she was grinning from ear to ear as well. "My very own rusty kingdom. But who will be my Prince?" Had she just said that? Her cheeks flushed a bit. 

Jin was taken aback by her words and for a moment he let the shock show on his face but quickly recovered by quirky one eyebrow at her. "Well, hmm," Jin started out trying to hide a playful smile behind a stoic face. "Should we have some sort of contest, advertise across all the lands for a dashingly handsome prince to come riding up in a white zipto take you away for a hapily ever after life? I don't suppose Kade is your type is he?" 

Cloria forced herself not to stop smiling. He really wasn't interested, was he. Either that, or he was very oblivious. "Kade's not really my type, although I'm sure he'd jump at the position." 

Jin let out a deep laugh at her comment on Kade. "The poor boy, his ears must be burning right now," he said gving Cloria a tight squeeze. "So who would be your prince charming? A rich man, or a handsome man? Sam? Maybe that bounty hunter on the next ship over?" 

/You/ Cloria thought to herself. _You would make the perfect Prince. But I can't say that outloud, because if you had wanted to be my prince, you would have offered._ "I guess I'll just have to wait for the right man to come around," Cloria said aloud. Her smile had faded some, and her voice carried a sad tone she couldn't seem to keep out. 

jin had noticed the slight change in her mood, and gently lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Hey, your a very beautiful girl," Jin said smiling softly. "You'll find your prince. Any man who could turn a girl like you down would either have to be an idiot or a fool." 

Cloria smiled a sad smile. Are you a fool Jin? She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself, when all she wanted to do was cry. He told her that she was beautiful, and yet, it didn't seem like he wanted her at all. The signals were so mixed, and Cloria didn't have the guts to tell him how she really felt. 

"Clory?" Jin asked softly when she just sat their. He knew he was an insensitive clout sometimes, but he couldn't for the life of him think what he could have said to bring her near to tears. "What's wrong? What did I say?" 

Cloria opened her eyes. "It's nothing that you said," she replied. It's what you didn't say, Jin, she thought to herself. 

Jin was unconvinced. He laid back again and pulled Cloria with him so that she was nestled in the crook of his shoulder as he stared up at the sky. "Now look up there," he said pointing up to the sky with his free hand. "No one can cry when they're looking up at the stars. On a night like this a no one can lie either...So tell me what's making you so sad, princess." 

Cloria sighed, "Do you really want to know Jin? I'd tell you, but I'm so afraid of finding out that everything I dream of will never happen, that I'm just too reluctant to tell you." 

"Ah princess," Jin said giving her a reasuring squeeze. "I'm always here for you. You know you can tell me anything. This rustybucket kingdom will be miserable if its princess is glum." 

"Then why not be the Prince, Jin? Your princess would smile forever for you." Cloria took a deep breath. She had said it, although not in the most obvious of ways. 

Jin was silent for a moment as he let her words play through his mind. He pulled himself up onto his elbow so he could look down into her eyes. He knew he had to be gentle in what he was going to say, he liked her to much to hurt her. "Cloria," he started taking a deep breath. With his free hand he took her hand and brought it up to clasp the padlock around his neck. "Did you ever wonder why I always wear this?" 

The deep breath scared her, and she fought to control her emotions. "I did, Jin, but you're so private. I never considered asking you, and I didn't think you'd tell me anyway." 

Jin smiled weakly at her, he'd never noticed how well she understood him and his ways. "Six years ago a girl put this lock around my neck," he said remembering how happy he had been that day. How they had had so many happy times back then when they had first run away together from the SeaDog. "She took the key, and she took my heart, and three years ago she took off. I lost all three of them Clory, and I can never get them back. This padlock reminds me that I can never fall in love again. I don't think I can ever be a prince Clory, not for you, not for anyone. I'm sorry." 

Cloria frowned. "I didn't know, Jin. I'm sorry." Inside her heart ripped out. She sat up, and turned her back to him, afraid that if she continued to face him the tears would become uncontrollable. She needed to get away. "It's ok. I mean, you can't change your feelings." She should have never said anything. 

Jin knew he couldn't let her just run off. he mentally kicked himself over and over again. He should have realized it a long time before, he should have told her before. But should have's did nothing for Cloria now. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "I know it may not mean much to you to hear this," Jin said softly into her ear. "You're the first female friend I have ever had. You are still my precious princess, Cloria. I just couldn't love you the way you deserve to be loved by your prince charming." 

Cloria's heart was beating fast. It was torture, when he held her this way, when he spoke those words that were so sweet they made her want him even more. And yet, he didn't want her at all. It was pure torture, and now she was trapped on his lap. "I guess I'll always be your princess," she said softly, the words coming out strained as though she had a hard time saying them. 

Jin rubbed her back softly trying to soothe her. "I wish i'd met you first," he said smiling gently but still his eyes were far away seeing not her but another girl with raven locks and lavender eyes. 

Cloria was silent. There was nothing she could say that would make her feel any better about the situation. She looked back up at the stars - the magic they had held only a few minutes ago was gone.

"Are you going to be okay now Clory?" Jin asked. he didn't know what to say to the girl. He'd obviously just hurt her, and he could feel all his old wounds flooding back to him as well. He couldn't imagine her feeling any better than when he'd first learned that Rua had betrayed him. "If you want to cry than cry, hit me if you think it would make you feel better." 

"No Jin," Cloria said softly, "I think I'd just like to go to bed. I'm feeling very tired suddenly." She unclamped his arms from around her waist. "If you don't mind." Cloria didn't think she'd sleep anytime soon, but she had to get away. He should understand that much. 

"Clory?" Jin called after her instantly springing to his feet. He could feel his own heart aching for her. He knew things wouldn't be the same between them after tonight. "Please, there has to be someway I can make this up to you." Jin didn't know what he was saying anymore he just didn't want to see that look onher face. 

"Just let me get some rest, ok." Cloria replied, keeping her back turned. She just couldn't look at him. She didn't want to cry in front of him and the last she wanted was to appear weak to him. She wasn't going to be weak. Tomorrow she'd get up and pretend this never happened, but tonight she just needed to be alone. 

Jin nodded and silently watched her go the second she was gone he punched the hull of the ship with a tightly clenched fist. he sat out in the cold for a bit longer trying to block out everything else but the stinging pain of his bleeding knuckles. "What the fuck have I done know?" 


	5. Houses and Hearts

  
  
  
**Houses and Hearts**

  
  
  
Sam left the horrible mess that was his room and shut the door quietly. He looked around the kitchen. "Jin?" he called aloud. "You there?" 

"Yah, I'm here," Jin mumbled. He was laying across the couch, his legs dangling over one side and one arm covering his eyes. He was still thinking about the conversation he'd had with Cloria the night before. He'd been running it over and over again in his mind and still he could find no way to reconcile with her. 

Sam peered at Jin then said "I saw a new Bounty on that cowboy show, it's here! Wanna go find him? We do need money..." 

"Yah," Jin said reluctantly getting up. He needed to get out, get his blood pumping and his mind centered on something other than women. "Let's go. Clory wanted us to go get another bounty anyway. We'll have to do it alone though. Kade's caught some bug and refuses to come out of his room."

"I have a feeling he's just being lazy" Sam said with confidence "But he still probably won't go, let me just get my bounty stuff" Sam said as he dashed to his room. 

Jin grabbed his holster belt from off the coffee table. He wasn't really in the mood to hunt bounties but it was his job and as provider and captain of the ship he couldn't just sit on his ass all day. 

Sam later returned with a small pistol and a wool hat with a small eye sewn into the forehead. Sam gave all indications that he was ready. 

They made their way to Jin's zip and moments later were flying about Estoria. "Where does that third eye of yours say we should go?" Jin asked over his shoulder. 

Sam, who was never trusted with a zip for obvious reasons, was sitting in a cramped makeshift backseat of Jin's zip. "I feel like we should look for low buildings and lots of sales people." Sam said after a second of thought. 

"Alright, any district in mind?" Jin asked.

"Well I suppose we look for a poorer area" Sam said with a moment of insight. "Not many high buildings and lots of street vendors" 

With a few adjustments in the controls they swerved to the left and headed towards the poor district on the outside of the city. After a moment he landed the zip and they crawled out. Jin stretched his arms and lifted the brim of the cowboy hat to peer about their surroundings. "Now what Sherlock?" 

"How should I know?" Sam said as he hopped out of the zip craft. "I'm a psychic, not radar." 

Jin laughed at that. "Yah, I guess the constant beeping would be a bit worse than that horrendous static you insist on listening to," Jin said. "Alright for now let's just scope the area and see what we can find."

"Alright" Sam said as he followed Jin, pausing every now and then to listen to the wondrous promises street vendors were attributing to their various shiny wares. 

Jin picked his way through the vendors. His outward appearance seemed like that of any other shopper at the bazaar, but in reality his eyes and ears took in everything. He stopped by a vendor selling necklaces and on impulse stopped to look through them. He still had a few woolongs left from their last bounty, and Cloria hadn't bought anything for herself in so long. Maybe a little trinket would make her smile again. One necklace drew his attention and made Jin mentally freeze. It was a small silver necklace shaped like Saturn. Stunned by the memories of a girl long ago he literally had to shake himself back into the present. He picked up a necklace shaped like an old earth flower he'd seen pictures of once. He quickly purchased it with one last quick glance at the Saturn necklace and turned back to Sam. "Let's keep going," he said his mind still muddled. 

Sam followed but paused to look at the necklaces, "That's not the one you want Jin," Sam said with a bit of concern, Jin had bizarre ways, but buying things he didn't absolutely need was unlike him. 

"And why isn't it the one I want?" Jin asked crossly. Immediately he regretted his tone, and took a deep breath to calm himself. He had way too much anger built up at the moment, he really needed to find this bounty so he could relieve some of it out on him.

"Because this one shaped like your zip craft fits you better" Sam said holding up a new piece of probably stolen jewelry. 

Jin stared blankly at Sam for a moment. "I'm not buying it for myself you dolt!" Jin said lightly smacking Sam in the back of the head. "What kind of man do you take me for?" 

"Well I just thought you liked flowers..." Sam replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"See this is why I keep you around...I think," Jin said starting to walk down the streets of the bazaar again. "I knew there had to be some reason." 

"I'm worried" Sam said as he glanced around the bazaar, the third eye on his wool hat keeping watch over things directly in front of him. "On the cowboy show they said that this bounty, Mr. Gohl Digger... nobody knows what he did but they put 150,000 money on him." Sam continued. His left eye twitched a bit. 

"Eh," Jin replied as led them back down the street. "A bounty is a bounty. They are all dangerous in their own way that's why their bounties in the first place. Don't tell me you're starting to chicken out on me?" 

"I'm just wondering why they're putting up 150,000 woolongs for someone if they don't even know what he did. He'd have to do something decent to get that much on him." 

"Nothing will get accomplished just thinking about it," Jin said glancing at some shady looking vendors across the street. "Any more cosmic readings with that eye of yours, radar?"

"Well the first thing I see is that you and Cloria are hitting it off better than usual" Sam said with a smile, "But even Kade can see that." 

Jin scowled down at Sam he'd managed to hit the mark. How had Sam, who always seemed to be oblivious to things, realized her feelings when he himself had had no idea. "Cloria is our shipmate, and that makes her off limits not just to me but for anyone on the ship," he grumbled. Subconsciously his fingers played with the necklace in his pocket. "The last thing we need on the SeaDog is some sort of love triangle." 

"Better one between You, Kade and Cloria than You, Kade and I," Sam said as he patted Jin on the shoulder jokingly. 

Jin nearly choked after hearing Sam's words. "Better no complications at all," Jin sputtered still trying to recover his composure. 

Sam then reached into the pocket of a man behind them; he pulled out a wallet that looked suspiciously like Jin's. "You should be more watchful, even when embarrassed," Sam clucked disapprovingly. 

Jin snatched his wallet back from Sam annoyed. With a quick check as to the contents he slipped to an inner zipped compartment of his jacket. "The bounty Sam?" Jin asked. He was a normally patient man but sometimes Sam knew just the right buttons to push to send his tempers flaring.

Sam pretended to look hurt "Fine fine... all you blunts are so impatient..." Sam looked up into the sky and thought deeply. Sam spun on his heel and pointed off down a main street. "That-a-way!" he shouted happily. 

Jin stood their watching their surroundings as Sam went into his concentration. He'd known the guy for nearly a year now, and still the way he found bounties managed to freak him out sometimes. "After you my clairvoyant friend," Jin said chuckling at the man's sudden enthusiasm. 

Sam half skipped down the street trying to remember exactly where his extra sense pointed him. Sam stopped next to the door of some sort of jazz club. "I think he's somewhere in here,"

After a minute or two of walking in the direction Sam had alluded to, Jin started to become skeptical. There were times when Sam's sixth sense would lead them no where at all. Just before he was going to say something he Sam stopped them in front of the Jazz hall. With nothing else to go on Jin walked up the steps and through the door. "Back corner," Jin said to Sam as his eyes immediately honed in on their target. 

"No... That's not right..." Sam said as he stared off into a different corner entirely. "Jin, I don't think that lady's a lady at all...." Sam said with worry. "Oh wait... you meant the other corner…" Sam said with embarrassment. "That might be our man" Sam said as he looked into the correct corner. 

Jin would have started to hit his head against the wall if he didn't think it would draw too much attention to them. The bounty was sitting at a table playing poker with four other seedy looking guys. Jin wouldn't be surprised to learn that one or two of those guys had a bounty on their heads as well. "You're good at cards aren't' you Sam?" Jin said eyeing the table as a plan formed in his mind. 

"People don't like me playing cards..." Sam said with a hint of worry. "I've been thrown out of a lot of places by jealous blunts... no offense to you" 

Jin laughed despite himself. "I'm not worried about you getting kicked out," Jin said. "Actually that's exactly what I want you to do. I think or pal Digger over their might have more than a few aces up his sleeve. Join the game, and call him out if you can catch him. If we can make the other players mad enough at him it shouldn't be hard to haul him away to the next police station." 

"Alright..." Sam said before walking up to the table while trying to seem tougher than he actually was. He pulled over a seat from a nearby table and said "Deal me in" to the group. 

Jin joined the crowd of men standing around the table watching the game. With luck it wouldn't take long for Sam to pull out his usual tricks and upstage digger by exposing him as a cheater. 

"Three Kings!" Sam shouted happily to the dismay of all the gambler's present, he swept up all the chips in his arms the same way he saw it in all the old movies. 

Jin couldn't help but smile at the antics of his partner, he didn't understand how he did it and right now he didn't care. 

"What you playing at son?" Digger asked from across the table. 

"I'm not playing at anything..." Sam said smugly. "But I'm pretty sure the ace of spades you had last round looks a little different than the one the guy next to me has..."

There was a collective gasp from those around the table. It was a ballsy move to call anyone a cheater. Gohl Digger could feel his face turning crimson. With all eyes on him he knew he was trapped. In a last act of desperation he stood up from his seat and flipped over the table causing the cards, chips and wagers to all go flying across the bar. In the ensuing confusion he tried to make a run for the backdoor. 

Not missing a beat Jin was off after him. "Come on, Sam," Jin called over his shoulder as he jumped over a patron scrambling to pick up as many chips as he could manage. 

"Alright!" Sam said as he chased the bounty with Jin. He wasn't in as good shape as Jin, but he had adrenaline. 

Digger knew the twist and turns of these back alleys well. Leaping he reached up to an emergency staircase and began to climb. 

This was Jin's favorite part of hunting. The quarry knows it's been spotted, and the chase begins, the adrenaline begins to pump and it all comes down to the sheer strength of human vs. human. Jin easily climbed the ladder and was soon on the roof not far behind the bounty.

Sam huffed and puffed his way onto the roof he looked around trying to figure out which way everyone went. Sam hated this part of hunting, the adrenaline pumps, his head hurts, and he isn't useful anymore. 

Digger turned back to see that they were still following him. With a small running leap he crossed from the roof of the building they were on across a four foot gap to the roof of the next building over. With only a quick glance back he began to run again.

Jin easily made the gap between the buildings and never lost his stride as he continued on his mind completely focused on the bounty. He could shoot the man in the leg or the arm to slow him down, but that wouldn't be fair fight and it would be a waste of bullets. 

Sam barely cleared the gap, scrabbled to his feet and continued the dogged chase. He could feel his lungs burning in his chest. Sam's left eye twitched before he shouted between ragged breaths. "Jin, dodge left! Gun!" 

Jin didn't second guess Sam but ducked and rolled to his left and came up with his own pistols in hand as he heard the shot whiz by his ear. He had wanted to bring the bounty in without any bloodshed but this man had just changed that situation. Hardly taking a second to line up his aim he shot off one of his own weapons taking off the man's middle finger and making him drop the gun in a howl of pain. 

"Thanks Sam," Jin said brushing himself off as he cautiously approached the bounty who was howling like a banshee from his wound. 

"No.... problem..." Sam said as he bent over to catch his breath. 

Jin chuckled at his friend as he managed to force the bounty to sit up and slapped on some handcuffs he had bought for just such an occasion. "I'm going to go take this guy to the station," Jin said hauling the bounty to his feet. "All and all I think this has been a pretty successful day." 

"Yep, now all this needs to be better is for you to buy me a souvenir!" Sam said happily and hopefully. 

Jin laughed he had needed this outing to clear his mind. "Yah, yah Sam," Jin said as they walked down the stairs. "You've earned it." 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Vicious smiled, "I want to find the right house for you Julia. They are all just houses to me." 

Julia pushed down her sunglasses. "But this is our house, not just mine. You have to like it too." 

"I'd like anything that you'd like," Vicious said. Really, he could care less. He was buying the thing for Julia. He parked the car at the realtors. "Here, why don't we have someone show us around?"

Julia nodded and opened the car door. Stepping out, her short leather jacket contrasted her tight stonewashed blue jeans and her white blouse. "Sounds like it would make things a lot easier." She waited for Vicious to come around to her side of the car before taking his hand. 

Vicious pulled Julia close, as the pair walked into the realtor's office. They were greeted by a woman, who smiled brightly as she ushered them in. "What can I get for you?" she said, taking a seat.

"We are interested in a house. Something nice. Whatever Julia wants. We'd like you to show us what is available." 

"Not a problem, can I get your price range?" she asked.

"I don't have a range. I can afford whatever you have to offer." Vicious replied. "We'll be paying cash for the house."

Julia smiled and nodded along with the women as she showed the pictures of houses from the outside. There was one, however, that Julia did have her eye on. She looked to Vicious, "Any thoughts?"

Vicious picked up one of the drawings, "I like the way this one looks. I wouldn't mind seeing the inside. What do you think Julia?"

She nodded and a smile crossed her face. She wanted him to be more active in this sort of situation and it pleased her. "Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea." 

The realtor stood and after sorting through a few keys walked towards the door. "I'll go ahead and show you," She said driving them out to the house. Once there, she began her speech about the insides and the design. 

Vicious yawned. The details didn't matter to him. "What do you think?" he said softly to Julia as they walked slowly through the kitchen. 

It was very beautiful and extremely huge. "I simply adore it." she said as she squeezed his hand. 

"Then why don't we shut her up and just buy it?" Vicious said. "Right now." 

Julia smiled. "I wonder ... " she said to him and looked up to the women, "If we were to purchase this right now, when could we move into it?" 

"As soon as we order some furniture." Vicious replied. "Pay enough, and you can get anything instantly." He hugged her, then walked up to the sales lady. "We'll take the house. I'll buy it today and wish to move in as soon as possible." 

The lady nodded. "We just have to fill out the paper work." she took them back to the office.

Vicious handed the realtor a card. "You'll find enough money in this account to pay for the house. Just transfer it directly." She nodded, and left the room. "Julia, I think it would be best to put the house in your name." Vicious said as he began to fill out the paper work. 

Julia blinked, "Why is that?" she questioned as she watched him fill out the paperwork. "I want to sleep there tonight." she said to him, looking into his eyes. 

"Because, I don't want other syndicates to be able to trace me to this place. I don't want you be unsafe." Vicious reached over and squeezed Julia's hand. "Your life is too important to me to risk." He continued filling out the papers, then handed her the pen. "You'll need to sign here ok." 

He smiled at her, "And if you want to stay there tonight, we shall." 

She signed the paper and smiled. "We can cuddle up in front of the fireplace." she squeezed his hand back as she held back her excitement. A house of her own with Vicious, what a life. 

With the paper work finished, and the house paid for, it was time to shop for furniture. Vicious led Julia out the door, carrying the lease and the keys to their new house. "We'll need to order some furniture and some firewood then," He said, opening the car door for her. He was surprised as how fast they had decided on what they wanted. He wondered if part of that wasn't the desire to be together as soon as possible. 

Julia felt like she was floating, everything was happening so quickly that she felt that she wouldn't have enough time to just breathe. "We shouldn't rush too much." she said, leaning over to kiss Vicious's neck. Wrapping one arm around his she looked to him. "Don't you think that a bottle of wine, a few blankets and pillows and a fireplace sounds romantic. I mean yeah, we can pick it out today, but don't be in any rush." she smiled, just slipping a few hints his way. 

Vicious leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I like the sound of that, Julia" He said softly, running a hand through her hair. It was as though he were back in the old times, when they had been so much in love. "Why don't we go buy those blankets then." 

Smiling, Julia pushed down her sunglasses. "Sounds good, we could get some wine, some firewood and curl up. Catch up on what we've missed these past few years." 

"I couldn't imagine anything more fun," Vicious replied, one hand resting on Julia's leg as he drove back down the hill. "I think I'll play hooky from work more often." 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Cloria walked out of her bedroom, a half drunk bottle of wine in her left hand. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had obviously been crying. She stumbled, and nearly fell, before a pair of strong arms were around her. She tried to push away - she didn't want anything to with Jin at that moment - but she was too drunk to coordinate much of a fight. 

"Cloria." The voice was not Jin's. Cloria looked up and through her blurry tears could see it was Kade who had caught her. She sniffled, and looked back down. She didn't want him seeing her like this either. 

"Cloria, why don't we go sit down and talk," Kade said softly. God, what had Jin done to the poor girl? He couldn't imagine his friend purposely hurting Cloria. For all the Jin appeared rough and ragged, it was obvious how much he cared about the girl. Kade was surprised they weren't together already. 

Cloria nodded, and let Kade lead her to the couch. Halfway there, she took another swig of wine and burst into tears. She had never thought it would be this difficult to accept that Jin didn't care about her. She felt foolish acting this way, especially around Kade, but she couldn't seem to control her tears. 

"Cloria, what happened." Kade asked, wiping a few tears from her face. It pained him to see her crying. She was too sweet a girl for this. "Tell me ok." 

Cloria shook her head. It was embarrassing, and she didn't want to tell Kade what Jin had said to her. 

Kade hugged her tightly, "Cloria, I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong." 

Cloria sniffled, "You can't make it better, Kade. You can't change the way he feels about me." She burst into tears again, and buried her face into Kade's chest. 

It was as though a lightbulb came on. Kade should have figured it out before. Cloria had obviously told Jin how she felt, and Jin didn't reciprocate the feelings. Kade looked down and the beautiful mop of blonde hair in his lap, and let a finger run through it. "He's a fool, Cloria. There isn't a man alive who wouldn't be a fool if they turned you down." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her softly. He'd have a conversation with Jin about this a little later. 

He looked down as the sobbing seemed to have subsided. Cloria was sleeping softly in his arms. He held her, rocking her a bit as she slept. He would stay there with her until she woke up. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Julia smiled as she took out the keys and she motioned to Vicious to put his hand there too. She wanted both of them to open the door together, for the first time. She rested the paper bag of wines on her hips and they had bought special glasses for the occasion, added onto the fact they didn't have any. 

Vicious placed his hand softly on top of Julia's and turned the key. Then he reached down and swooped her into his arms. "Isn't a man supposed to carry his woman across the threshold?"

Her eyes widened and a smile crossed her lips. She held the bag tightly and laughed. "Yes." she said as she kissed his lips. 

Vicious carried her into the living room and tossed the blanket he was holding down. He set her softly on top and then lowered himself down. "How about we bring that wine out?"

As he had passed through the doorway she had locked and shut the door and she tossed the keys onto the floor as he set her down. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." she said as she kissed his cheek. 

Vicious grabbed the bottle of wine and popped the cork. He picked up the two glasses and poured the wine in both of them, spilling a bit as he went. Once finished, he handed a glass to Julia. "Let's toast, to our new home, and our refound love." 

Julia touched her glass to his and drank half the glass. Setting her glass down she asked Vicious to start the fire, while she laid down the pillows and blankets. 

Vicious picked up the lighter fluids and some matches and spent a good five minutes trying to get the fire going. "We are definitely putting in a gas system if we're going to be lighting fires," he said, a little frustrated, as he returned to the pillows with Julia. 

Julia tried to restrain a giggle but couldn't help it. "We should, it would make life easier." She had taken off her coat and set it on the floor a crossed the room. "It was cold in here, but it's getting warmer." Julia put one hand on Vicious's cheek as she snuggled into the blankets. "It's been a long day." 

Vicious laid down next to her and wrapped one arm around her body. "It's been a wonderful day," he said giving her a kiss. "Julia, when I'm with you, I forget about everything else. The syndicate, and work, and, well everything. I'm just happy you're here with me again. Promise me, you'll never leave." 

Julia smiled, before she would have hesitated, but now it felt so right. "I won't leave your side." she snuggled up against him, "So what has been going on?" she asked with a smile.

Vicious breathed a deep breath. It felt good to hear her say those words. "Well, Lin has seen to it that Gordon and his casino are now Syndicate property. It gives us another income and another place to use a base should we need it. I think it will give us a large advantage over the Blue Snake, whom we wish to drive out of business. I'm happy with Lin's progress."

Julia smiled. "I'm glad things are going your way." she ran her hand along his cheek, twirling a piece of his hair around her finger. "How does it feel to run the show?" Grinning she let his hair slide off her finger and she propped herself up onto one elbow. 

"It's only the second best feeling in the world," Vicious replied, "Next to being with you." 

Julia blushed at his comment and moved down to kiss him slowly, but she didn't want to pull away. 

Vicious let his own lips linger on Julia's. This really was the best feeling in the world - to be with her.

Julia pulled away, but kept her eyes closed. Laying back down she pulled Vicious close to her and rested her head against his chest. His arms around her made her feel so good, so safe.

Vicious hugged her again, and pulled her close. He moved a hand down to her waist feeling her soft skin. He'd have her tonight, slowly, gently. And they would fall asleep together with the fire roaring behind them. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Kade hummed softly, out of tune, as he continued to hold the sleeping Cloria. He wished he could help her in some way, and he knew he'd need to talk to Jin about this soon. He couldn't stand to see Cloria hurting. She moaned a bit, and Kade brushed a few tendrils of hair of her eyes. She was beautiful. Jin could be so stupid sometimes. 

Sam walked into the living room, removing his favorite hat. He surveyed the scene in front of him. Thousands of thoughts flew through his head at once but the primary one was that if Jin finds out about this he'll kill Kade. 

Sam said quietly to Kade "Um... Kade... is this what it looks like?" 

Kade placed a hand on his forehead. "Sam, sometimes you amaze me." He looked down at Cloria. "This is Cloria passed out from drinking too much." Kade looked back up at Sam. "She drank too much, because she's hurt. I told you before, she cried all last night. I only now think I know why." 

Cloria moaned again, muttering something about a headache. Kade watched her, his eye soft. She was like a little sister to him, a little sister who was in love with his best friend. Kade's own heart hurt to think about her pain. 

"My bad... so what do you think is the problem?" Sam asked, taking a seat on a table tentatively.

Kade bit his lip. He wasn't sure he should be sharing that type of information with Sam. "I think something happened with Jin last night, from what he said in my Journal." 

"Oh... I thought things were happening between Cloria and Jin too... just not bad things" Sam said while beginning to slouch forward. 

Kade sighed softly, "I thought that too, Sam. I thought they were, well, perfect for each other, ya know?" 

"Yep... I guess not everything goes as planned" Sam sighed to himself. 

Cloria's eyelids flickered, giving indication that this particular topic of conversation would be put on hold. "Hey Cloria," Kade said as she opened her eyes to the world. She winsed a bit, her head pounding. 

"Kade, I need medicine now," she muttered, raising a hand slowly to hold it over her forehead. "I hurt." 

Kade supressed a small smile. She was beautiful even then. "Sam, can you grab some medicine from the kitchen for Cloria?" He didn't want to move and cause her more pain.

"Sure" Sam said as he ran to the kitchen, he later returned with a few bottles of various medecines. "Take your pick,"

Kade grabbed a bottle of Advil and gave Cloria the pills. She swallowed them down, then forced herself to sit up. "What did I do?" she muttered.

"You got a little drunk," Kade replied, helping her up. 

"You should probably be lying down," Sam said to Cloria. 

"No, I'm ok," Cloria replied, "But thanks for the concern, Sam. I'm sorry I... got like this."

"So is there anything I can do to help?" Sam asked hopefully. 

Cloria shook her head. "I really appreciate that you guy care, but this is just something personal I'm going to have to work out on my own." She really hoped she hadn't said anything to Kade while she was drunk.

Kade swallowed. He wouldn't tell her he planned to talk to Jin about this. 

Sam's left eye twitched a little and he suddenly looked to Kade. Sam tapped Kade on the shoulder and pointed to the kitchen.

Kade squeezed Cloria's hand. "Why don't you stay here for a moment, and we'll get you something to eat, ok." He then got up and started walking for the kitchen. 

Cloria didn't bother to say she wasn't hungry. It was too much effort. Instead, she collapsed back down on the couch. 

Sam followed behind Kade and when he was sure Cloria couldn't hear them he said "Don't tell Jin about this, he'll take it really hard if you do and I don't think that will help."

Kade shook his head, "What are you talking about, Sam?" Jin should take it hard! This was all his fault.

"You were going to talk to Jin about this, and I know you so the talk will involve some yelling and maybe something being thrown." Sam said flatly. "Jin knows what happened, don't you think he feels terrible about this as is?" 

Kade sighed, "I don't think Jin knows that THIS happened." Kade made a motion back towards the living room as he hissed under his breath. "Have you ever seen Cloria act this way? I don't know what he said to her, but it wasn't good." 

"Listen, Jin likes Cloria, no matter what he says you and I both know he has.... well... feelings for her." Sam said the last part somewhat uncomfortably. "We should focus on a way to solve the problem not concentrate on the problem itself.: 

Kade was a bit shocked. Sam was, for once, actually making some semblence of sense. "You can't force Jin to see that. He has to see if for himself." Kade glanced out to see Cloria passed back out on the couch. "I just want to see her happy. She loves him you know, you can see it in her face." 

"Of course, even a blunt can see that" Sam said casually. "I think the best way we can solve this problem is by making Cloria feel better, that's all we can do for now" 

Kade took a deep breath. He would try, but he had the distinct feeling this would come up in his next conversation with Jin. They were all just too close to simply ignore something that affected one of them so much. "Alright," Kade replied. "I think for now, she needs to sleep off her hangover." 

"Yep, that would help..." Sam said while rubbing his chin in though as if this was a revolutionary idea. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Jin had been wondering about the streets of Estoria for an hour now. He had no real direction or purpose. He just couldn't stay on the ship anymore with the sounds of Cloria crying and the disapproving look on Kade's face. Why hadn't Cloria fallen for Kade? He was a handsome man, much kinder the Jin was, even if he sang like an alley cat. More importantly as far as Jin knew, Kade still had a heart to share with the girl he loved.

Kicking at a can in his path, Jin finally became aware of his surroundings. Night had fallen and somehow his traitorous feet had managed to drag him to the last place in the universe he had ever wanted to visit again. 

Valhalla. 

The sounds of a band playing inside wafted out onto the street, and like a man possessed Jin found himself walking through the door and into the bar he hadn't visited in three years. Immediately the nostalgia of the bar hit him and he nearly took a step back to compensate. It hadn't changed much in the time he was gone, and he knew a few people were looking at him with recognition in their faces, but Jin had eyes only for one person.

Standing on the upraised platform that made up the stage, was a girl singing into a microphone with her eyes closed, oblivious to everything in the room but the sound of the music behind her and the cheers of the crowd before her pushing her on. It seemed as if nothing had changed, except that the guitarist who stood at her side was no longer him. 

"Jin!" he heard his name called out from the bar and saw the bartender, Jake, who had taken Rua and him in when they would have slept out in the streets. "It is you isn't it.?"

"Yah," Jin said. He couldn't just leave now he was going to have to face his past. "It's me, but you've gotten a little grayer since last I saw you." 

"It was you goin' missin' that stole my youth!" Jake said placing a double shot of whiskey in front of Jin as he took his old seat at the bar. "You look like you need this, son. What happened to you all these years? You don't look much different. Still being a hooligan and terrorizing anyone you come across?"

Jin laughed at the barrage of questions from the old man; nothing seemed to have changed at all. If he wanted Jin was sure he could just slip back into this world he left like nothing had ever happened. But then his eyes floated back to Rua hitting her stride on the chorus and dancing with the music, and the ache in his heart hit him again. 

"She's missed you, a lot," Jake said his voice becoming solemn. "For a year there I thought she was just going to cry for the rest of her life. She didn't sing, she couldn't stand to hear the sound of a guitar or any of the old songs. She lived each day waiting for you to come in through that door." 

Jin through back the shot in one swallow, appreciating the feeling of it as it burned all the way down. Jake's words were not helping the ache in his heart or the small amount of guilt he had always held for just walking away. "So things didn't work out with her and Kai then?" Jin managed to choke out. He could still remember the night he walked into find Rua and Kai together on his bed. 

"What are you talking about, you stupid boy? Haven't you grown up at all these past three years," Jake asked smacking him in the back of the head. "I'm not going to say anything about it. You're going to just have to talk to the little lady herself." 

Jin nodded at his words and turned back to watch as the band finished up the last few chords of the song. Rua looked out over the audience finally and found that their attention was focused not just on the band now but on a man sitting at the bar. Jin saw the second recognition dawned in her eyes. Her face fell and Jin watched as the smile melted from her face.

"Jin?" she whispered but the sound was magnified by the microphone she still had held to her lips. She dropped the microphone without a care for the stand and leaped from the stage, cutting through the crowd to reach him. She spent only a moment standing before him before she drew her hand back and smacked him hard across the cheek. 

Jin rubbed the abused side of his face without complaint, he was sure he deserved that slap. "Hello Rua," Jin said smiling roguishly at her. "How've you been?" 

All Rua could do was stare at the man in astonishment. He disappears, and after three years all he says is a grand 'how do you do?' Rua thought to smack him again, but figured his head was too hard to knock any sense in him. Instead she grabbed his wrist and pulled him all the way through the bar to the back stairs, and up to the room they had once shared together.

"What are you doing here Jin?" she asked. She could feel tears building up behind her eyes and she quickly rubbed them to make them go away. She was not going to cry in front of this man. 

"I came to see the band," he said. Jin felt like he was in a daze, first Valhalla, then seeing Rua singing, and now he was back in this old room, it was too much nostalgia for one man to handle.

This time Rua couldn't hold back she balled her fingers into a fist and let it fly, only to be caught by Jin. It made her even angrier but she could handle anger, anything was better than the hollow feeling she had had when he first left. "Where have you been, Jin?" she asked taking a step back from him. "You think you can just disappear and reappear whenever you like?" 

"No," Jin said looking up at her sadly. "I guess I came back to get some closure. We kind of ended badly didn't we Rua?" 

"It was your choice," Rua pointed out. "You're the one who left." 

"You betrayed me!" Jin shouted finally loosing control on his emotions. "I came home to find you lying naked with Kai in our bed. Did you expect me to shrug if off and join you?" 

"All three of us were betrayed, Jin!" Rua said raising her voice to match his. She knew they could probably hear them downstairs, but she didn't care. 

"It's not her fault!" Kai said bursting through the door of the room. Jin glowered at him for interrupting, Kai was the last person he wanted to see right now. 

"Lover boy to the rescue?" Jin asked with a mean smile on his face. "I won't interrupt the two of you any longer."

"Dammit, Jin you never listen!" Rua said grabbing his arm to keep him from going to much farther towards the door. She'd waited to long to tell him this and she wasn't about to let his disappear on her before she let it out. "We were drugged that night!" 

"What!" 

"You remember Saira right?" she asked. At Jin's nod she continued her story. "For some reason the girl fell in love with you, although why she'd want a pig-headed fool I'll never know. She was jealous of me and so she thought to tear us apart by making you think I was cheating on you, so that she could have you for herself. The night of the party she waited until it was dying down and then she slipped some kind of knockout drug into our drinks. When we woke up, you were there shouting and we were naked in the bed. I don't know how she got us up there like that, but that's what happened, Jin. We weren't cheating on you, we were all betrayed." 

Jin practically collapsed in a small wooden chair as he listened to Rua's story. These past three years, all the heartache, the disappointment, the time he'd spent alone had all been because of one stupid girl's jealousy and his own pig-headedness. 

"So these three years were for nothing?" Jin could hardly choke out. He could feel his throat closing up as he thought of everything that they had missed out on. 

"If that's all settled I'll be going," Jake said smiling sheepishly as he left practically unnoticed by the other two people in the room. 

"Where've you been all these years?" Rua asked sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table from him. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes, and lit one up, she really needed a smoke right now. 

"Bounty hunting," Jin mumbled. 

Rua nearly dropped the cigarette from her mouth as she stared at him in shock; and just as suddenly she began to chuckle. When Kai walked back in the room out of concern for Rua, he found the pair of them rolling on the floor in uncontrollable fits of laughter. 

"Bounty hunter?" Rua managed to say into between giggles.

"Yes!"

"You do realize your fathers rolling over in his grave," Rua said chuckling even harder at the thought. "With laughter of course." 

"Shut up!" Jin said hardly meaning it. "I had no where else to go but to that damn ship." 

Rua was sobered by that comment and managed to sit up to look down on Jin. "I want to see it," Rua said softly. "I want to see the SeaDog." 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Not only was Mei Makani late for the meeting she'd set up elsewhere--and had thusly had to prematurely leave Faye's presence for--but she'd returned to her hotel room to find out that she was being thrown out. The manager had gotten wind of something 'funny' about the girl he was renting room 309 to and had decided to end her stay. He didn't want any trouble.

Muttering obscenities under breath after having it out with the manager, Mei lugged a suitcase and a bag down the flight of stairs. Her patience was at an all-time low. The stair beneath her foot suddenly gave away and she stumbled down the last few stairs, dropping her suitcase in lieu of catching herself on the railing. The old piece of luggage--only used to lug around the things she didn't absolutely need all the time--bounced off the final stair and promptly broke open, spilling the contents upon the sidewalk. 

"Un-fucking-believable," she muttered and began to try and collect her things. 

Kade wandered down the streets. Things at the ship were a mess. He was lost and confused - he had no idea how to handle situations of love. Cloria was still crying in her room when he had left, and Sam insisted he stay out if it and leave Jin alone. All Kade knew was that he couldn't stand to see her crying. 

He rounded the corner, and not paying attention to where he was going, tripped over and open suitcase and went crashing to the ground. He sat up, a pair of underwear resting in his lap. "I think these are yours." 

"Gee what was your first guess?" Mei said through clenched teeth, snatching them away from him. As quickly as possible, she began stuffing everything into the suitcase. Shit. She'd have to wrap something around it to keep it closed. At least until she could find something else. The lock had broken on the damn thing and probably wouldn't close again.

"You forgot this," a voice said coldly from the stairwell and Mei turned to have a jacket thrown at her. The manager went back into the building as Mei only barely managed to catch the jacket and avoid getting hit in the face with it. 

"I hate this fucking city," she growled, not really noticing Kade. Rather, she was too pissed off to really care. Frankly, she wanted to kill something. 

Kade watched the scene with a bit of amusement. Finally, when the manager tossed Mei's jacket at her, he burst out laughing. "Really, looks like you've come up on a bit of bad luck." He pulled himself up off the ground and reached to pick up her suitcase. "I've had a shitty day myself. Why don't I buy you something to drink and we can, well, bitch about life." 

Anything to distract him from his current problems. Jin was a handful he just wasn't ready to face.

Mei looked at him, honestly surprised when he took the suitcase and offered to buy her a drink. She was about to make a biting remark and decline when the words "yeah... sure" escaped from her lips without her permission. Oh screw it. She'd find the Bebop later. She had a better clue now as to where it was, thanks to her new 'friend'. 

"Ever have one of those days where you just wonder why you even rolled out of bed?" she grumbled, slinging her jacket and bag over one shoulder while holding her free hand out to take her suitcase from him. 

"All the time," Kade replied, his tone both serious and sarcastic at the same time. "I think today was one of them," he continued as he led her towards his favorite bar. "Honestly though, the life of a bounty hunter is hit or miss. You have your good days and your bad. You think by now I'd be used to that." 

He led her into the bar, and placed her suitcase under the table. "So what does a lovely lady like you like to drink?" 

"Vodka would be really nice right now," she said as she slid into her seat, tugging uncomfortably at the strap of her tanktop. "So you're a bounty hunter? Solo? Crewed?" Mei asked, idly looking around the car. Nice. Two bars in one day. At this rate, she'd be an alcoholic in no time! 

Kade ordered two Vodka's and then turned his attention back to Mei, "I'm on a crew, I guess. My friend, Jin, pretty much picks up any drifters and we all end up being bounty hunters together." The drinks arrived in rather quick fashion, as they were the only two people in the bar. "Hey, let's have a nice little toast to making the day less shitty."

"I'll toast to that," Mei said, raising her glass a bit to clink against Kade's. Her dark eyes were lowered a bit and centered somewhere on the table, mind racing. She'd need to catch up with the Bebop and/or the SeaDog soon. If she screwed this up, she'd end up chasing them around in a craft that wasn't quite space-ready. With a couple days work, Mei would have it up and running to a point where she was sure she wouldn't die due to the craft. Not that Mei Makani feared death. She was sure it would be unpleasant and, well, boring. After all, after death... what was there? 

"So what's the name of your ship?" she asked, merely as a way to invite more conversation. 

Kade took a sip of the vodka and placed the glass back on the table. "The SeaDog," he replied. "It's a rust bucket, but we still call it home sweet home. I've been living there for a few years now, and it's not a bad joint. Gets us from place to place, and Jin and I have our zips for easy travel around the cities." 

She couldn't help it. Mei choked on the sip of vodka she'd just taken. Covering her mouth, she put a hand against her chest and winced, coughing. What was she today? A magnet for odd luck? 

Regaining her composure, she hid her face behind a hand and a curtain a hair, taking a couple deep breaths. "Sorry," she mumbled, "went down the wrong way." Her hand lowered, leaving half of her face covered by long black hair. "So the SeaDog, eh? Must be nice to be able to travel and still have a place to call Home." 

"Oh I love it," Kade replied, giving Mei a funny look. "I like being a drifter. We aren't tied down to one location and we don't have to answer to anyone. And hunting bounties carries this excitement that a lot of other jobs just don't have." Kade smiled, "What about you? What do you do?" 

"A little of this, a little of that. Whatever comes up. Last week I was a mechanic," Mei said casually. //This week I'm a Syndicate member hunting down some old ex-friend// she thought to herself. A smile tugged at her lips. "Certainly never boring. I hate being bored. The only drawback is never really knowing if I'll have a roof over my head at night." 

Kade smirked, "A mechanic? You know, we really could use one of those." Kade took another sip. He wasn't normally in the habit of inviting people back to Jin's ship, but the four of them really needed a distraction from the recent drama. Perhaps if Cloria had someone new to talk to, she wouldn't spend as much time hurting over Jin. Male logic - gotta love it. Or maybe it was just because Mei was hot. "You could always bunk with us for a bit. We've got a number of extra beds." Yeah, that's right. He was a player baby. 

"I'd really like that. Except..." Mei said, trailing off. She gave Kade a sultry look over the top of her glass. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. Or does that not bother you?"

Kade blushed a bit then shrugged, "Naw, your good looks impressed me enough as it is." He smiled, and reached a hand across a table, "I'm Kade. I suppose I don't meet a woman every day who has her suitcase tossed out the front of hotel. It makes for a quite a distraction, well, that and the package." 

Mei smirked and took the offered hand, shaking it in a firm grip. "Name's Mei. So if your bunkmates don't mind, I guess I'll be joining your happy little crew," she said with a grin, withdrawing her hand and brushing her hair back out of her eyes carelessly. "Do you have room for another body and zip craft?" 

"We have plenty of rooms," Kade replied, "Although I've got a nice queen sized bed in mine." He gave Mei a little wink. "I'm just kidding actually." Picking up women sure did get his mind off the situation on the boat, at least until she asked about space. He pushed it back out of his mind. He'd talk to Jin when he returned. He didn't care what Sam said. 

"Only kidding?" Mei asked, pretending to pout. Then she shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I can't win them all," she teased. //Gag. Just keep it up. If it takes a little T-n-A to stay on top--heh--it'll be worth it.// Without another thought, she downed the rest of her drink in one shot. "So were you heading back now? I still need to pick up my zip craft. I could meet you there..." 

Kade nodded, "We're parked on the dock, row 24." He stood, and tossed a few woolongs on the table. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I didn't have to be kidding." With that, he picked up her suitcase. "See ya soon." 

As Kade left the bar, Mei shook her head, smirking. This venture sure was promising to be the least boring of all her ventures to date. She got up and shouldered her back once more, heading off to go retrieve her new--well, used--zip craft. 


	6. Rivals Again

  
A/N: This chapter introduces the first of the flashbacks we wrote regarding the characters. It's marked with "flashback". Enjoy!   
  
Thanks!  
Kajouka   
  
  
*********************   
  
  
**Rivals Again**

  
  
  
_ Spike - _

So the rumors are true, my dearest rival. You are alive and well. Things will be interesting - after all, I think the game is just beginning. 

I expect that you have purposefully been avoiding any contact with the syndicate either for fear of your life or fear of your past. However you want to look at it. 

I offer you this - your past debts to this syndicate will be erased and they see need no need to have your head for leaving. 

Then again, I still hold that personal grudge of mine, and I might not be as forgiving as my syndicate is. 

We shall have to see. 

Until then, Spike, 

Vicious 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Vicious walked along the conference room table, letting a hand run along the wood. His conference room now. Everything here was his. It was a blissful feeling, but nothing could compete with the two feelings he wanted most of all - Julia's love and Spike's defeat. He set a few papers around the table, assignments for those who worked for him. Then he took a seat in the chair at the head of the table. Julia would hopefully be back soon as well.

Alaura approached the door, straightened out her shirt and knocked on the door. Opening it slowly she peeked her head in. "You called me." she said smiling. 

Vicious nodded. "Your seat is over there." 

She took the seat next to him, and smiled. Crossing her legs she pointed her body towards him and leaned back. "So what's on the agenda for today handsome?" 

Jade casually strolled in well examining her nails. She had just gotten them done, and well, she wasn't happy. She was never happy with anyone. "Can't they ever do anything right?" She asked, mostly to herself, as she entered. Taking a seat at the table, she nodded to Vicious. These meetings always bored her. 

Vicious raised an eyebrow at Alaura, but said nothing of her calling him handsome. He also watched Jade walk in. "I have some assignments for you." he replied, curtly. This was business for him. 

Alaura grinned at his response and nodded as he spoke. 

Jade was tempted to roll her eyes, but she didn't. At least that brat Churel wasn't around. She hated the meetings even more so when she was involved. She wanted to hear the new business. "By the way Vicious, I'm almost done reporting what I saw during that bounty.. I'll report it shortly." 

Just then Rocko pushed the door open, "Yo boss!" he said as he sauntered into the room. "My, my, what lovely ladies we have today." 

Alaura shot Rocko a look that screamed 'Drop Dead'. Loud-mouthed men bothered her to no end.

Vicious watched the scene, but remained expressionless. His emotions were easily cast aside when business was on the line. He turned to Jade. "I'm interested in hearing your report then." He leaned back in his chair a bit, his eyes glancing towards the door for Julia. 

Churel softly played the dreary melody she had been playing the past several days as she made her way down the hallway. Noticing Rocko enter the conference room, she wondered what was going on.. Probably one of their usual business meetings. Removing her chin from the violin, she lowered it by her side and entered the conference room. With a little smirk, she sat next to Jade. 

"Spike and his fellow members of the Bebop, did not participate in the bounty. All though, members of the ship the SeaDog did. I was able to get their names, Sam and Jin." She paused for a moment. "The bounty was located in the city of Estoria.. It was in one of the poorer areas, which I deeply loathed having to enter. The bounty went by the name of Mr. Gohl Digger and was worth 150,000 woolongs, for mysterious reasons. It was an exceptionally easy bounty for them. The bounty was spotted at a poker table, and when called on his cheat.. Made a lousy attempt to run away. I'll be happy to answer any specific questions.. Oh yes, I forgot.. When following the SeaDog back, I found it next to the Bebop....Also, one of my favorite heels was broken in the pursuit for that silly bounty." She resisted sneering. Jade disliked spying on people, unless it involved an assassination, and he knew it.

"I'll see that you are able to get another pair," Vicious replied, unconcerned with her shoes. "The SeaDog." He was thinking - this group could be useful. "Now, I do not want mention of Spike or the Bebop when Julia returns to the room." He turned to Alaura. "Our main target is the Blue Snake Syndicate. I want them out of Estoria. Their underground arms dealing is putting a damper on our sales. Alaura, you will hunt down the leader of their arms group and kill him. I want it to be known that the Red Dragon Syndicate performed the assassination." Vicious turned to Rocko, "You and Jade will dig into their drug smuggling operations. I am not yet aware of who runs that part of their business. Find out. In the end, it will all come down to killing their leader or forcing him out." 

The door opened. Julia had changed her outfit for the second time today; she liked to keep Vicious on his toes. She was wearing a black mini-dress, sleeveless with a silver belt and her long black leather coat. She had newly applied red lipstick on and had folded her sunglasses and pushed them into her pocket. Closing the door quietly behind her, as to not interrupt the conversation, she sat in the corner out of the way and smiled a 'Hello' to her lover.

A slight change could be detected in Vicious's face when she entered the room. It was obvious to all who sat there, that he cared about Julia. 

Rocko raised an eyebrow. He was unaware that Vicious could have such feelings - at least, after the whole incident with Spike had changed him. "Jade and I will get on that as soon as possible." 

Alaura's expression didn't change but loathing ran through her mind. That was the Barbie that controlled Vicious, how dare she, after all she put him through. She wasn't stupid. She knew, everyone did. She had half a notion to move a crossed the room and slit her throat. 

Churel pondered at what she would be doing, if anything... When her grandfather and his brothers were still in charge, she was a pampered little child.. Would it stay the same with Vicious-sama? 

Alaura was playing with her gun inside her pocket, she had a bullet that was screaming Julia's name, but she wouldn't do it. History repeats itself and when Julia screws up she will be the one in his bed. "Is there a preference as to how we let them know it was our syndicate that does the damage?" she asked diplomatically. 

Vicious nodded, "Leave our crest on the dead bodies," he replied. "We will. take out the heads of each of their operations. However, I want everyone alert. The Blue Snake will make an effort to retaliate. We must counter this effort without losing ground." He looked around. "Lin has secured the Casino as a base of operations for us. This knowledge is secret, but remember, it is there as a safe place for you." 

"Drug smuggling operations.. Very well, I'm sure Rocko and I won't have any trouble handling that." Jade nodded.. She sorely disliked working with Rocko, but it was better than other members of the syndicate. She wasn't going to complain or give any hints she didn't like the situation though.. Her skills had been getting rusty, so she looked forward to it no matter what.. 

Rocko flashed her a grin, "I'm sure we'll be fine, babe." 

Rolling her eyes, she sent Rocko a glare for the "babe", and then turned her attention elsewhere... anywhere else. 

Alaura nodded as he answered her question and then fell silent as the group talked. She was cuter then Julia, she didn't understand, but wouldn't push it. She just listened. 

Vicious glanced around the room one more time, "Does anyone have any questions? If not, I expect to be kept up to date." 

Alaura rose to her feet and adjusted her gun. "I'll check in." she said as she pushed in her chair. 

Churel got up, giggly silently at the situation and the tense waves.. "Vicious-sama, I'll see you later..." With that she left, heading off to find out more random information...

Realizing it was about time for her to make her leave, Jade stood up and headed for that.. "I'll begin working on it as soon as possible." She shot Rocko a quick look before leaving. 

Rocko laughed, "Vicious, you have me paired up with quite the looker." 

"That wasn't my intent, Rocko. Just do the job." Vicious stood himself. "Julia, why don't you meet me in my office."

Alaura had walked out the door just as Jade did, with no other comments made, and leaned against the wall outside the door. Julia had held the door open for Alaura, and left right behind her. As she passed her Alaura took her arm.

Vicious gave Julia a small look, which indicated she should follow him, as he made his own way towards the door. He stepped into the hallway, casting a small glance at Alaura, before heading for the elevator. 

"You should watch out for yourself. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be around this place, you might be in danger." she let go of her arm and turned to walk away, but Julia wouldn't let her.

Julia grabbed Alaura's arm and pulled her back. "Likewise, though if that's a threat, I'd be more afraid if I were you." she responded and let go of her arm. Following Vicious to the elevator, not saying a word.

Vicious stepped into the elevator, unaware of their encounter. As the door closed behind him and Julia, he immediately pulled her into a long kiss. 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
_Well, life just got a whole lot more complicated. I knew it couldn't last. _

I got a letter from Vicious. He's challenging me - I know he is. And I know what he wants from me. I told him to stay away, but I know that's not going to happen. I'll have to confront him ... wherever he is. 

Why won't that bastard just DIE? Each time I see him, I think I've taken him down, but he only comes back even stonger than before. 

Ironically, I guess he could say the same for me. 

That's another thing we had - have - in common. Part of the reason why we made such a good team. 

And then there's Julia.

If he's still alive, then he might know where she is. And I'm willing to bet that he's found her, and ...

I'm not going to stop and wonder what she'd do if she saw him again. Julia was mine, mine from the start. But knowing him, he'll try going after her. 

I don't want to know what they've done. Could have done. 

Anyway ... I hear that Vicious is the head of Red Dragon now. He's probably been planning this for a long time - ever since I left. I can only guess how the vicious bastard did it ... but then, that's where he gets his name from, isn't it? 

I'll have to be more careful, now that he's got all of Red Dragon's resources behind him. Especially since he just said that he'll be coming after me. 

Maybe I should seek him out. I don't want anyone on the Bebop having to get involved with this. This is my problem. Mine alone. And I'll handle it alone, without any of Jet's comments or Faye's attitude or, God help me, Meifa's ... "feng-shui". 

I'll find out where he is. I'll found out what he's been doing with Red Dragon ... and Julia. My old contacts should still be alive, and even if I'm not in the syndicate they'll listen to me for the same reasons as before - firepower. 

Vicious has to be dealt with. He's a pest, and he'll be a thorn in my side as long as he's alive.

He will pay. 

I ... have some thinking to do. 

- Spike 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Jin made his way through the SeaDog, he was still laughing at a joke Rua had made when they walked into the living room. 

Cloria had gone back into her room when Kade left earlier. She had finally managed to dry the tears that keep threatening to fall. She couldn't let herself be so overwhelmed, and when she heard Jin's laughter in the living room, she forced herself to head down the hall smiling. 

She stepped into the room, and the smile she had fought so hard to put on came tumbling off. Jin was standing there, laughing with another woman. Cloria could feel her heart pounding again. Was that the woman that Jin had told her of? Had he gone out, just after Cloria had told him how she felt, to find her again. Was this some cruel joke he wished to play on her. She couldn't move, or she would have run. Instead, she just stood there silently staring. 

"Cloria," Jin called out when he saw her walk in. Immediately he sobered up at the look on her face. He had forgotten completely that she would be here, and that he had hurt her horribly. "This is Rua, I.... well, I kind of ran into her she use to live on the SeaDog and wanted to come see it again." 

"Nice to meet you," Rua said smiling as she extended her hand out to Cloria. "Sorry, if I'm a nuisance but this place is filled with so many memories I couldn't help but come here." 

The hand was not accepted, more because Cloria could not move than because she felt the needed to be rude. Although Jin had not expressly indicated that this was the girl he previous loved, she knew. Call it a woman's intuition. "How could you..." she whispered softly, pain entering her eyes. 

Jin gave a quick glance to Rua, "Hey would you mind making me a drink? You know where the kitchen is." 

Rua nodded, noticing the tension in the air she quickly retreated. Jin stepped towards Cloria, his eyes softening. "Listen, I didn't plan on running into her," Jin stated he didn't know why but he had to explain himself. "I just thought you'd be better if I wasn't around today, and I had to get out to think. I was walking around town and somehow I just ended up at this bar we use to live at. She was there, everyone was there, and we started to talk. I don't know why I brought her here, it just happened. Cloria, I didn't mean to hurt you...I just never knew. You can ask Rua, I'm oblivious to these things." 

Cloria shook her head, "Don't give me your excuses, Jin. I could have accepted the fact that you didn't love me. I could have accepted that you had someone else in your heart. But for you to go out the very next day and bring her back here? It's like you're rubbing it in my face. You're either very stupid, or you're doing this to me to hurt me." Cloria turned her back to Jin. She couldn't cry again. Not now. She was angry, angrier than she could ever remember. 

Jin walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, trapping her so she couldn't go anywhere. "We're not back together, Cloria," Jin said softly into her ear. "I didn't bring her here to hurt you, she asked to come here. I honestly don't know what's going to happen anymore. We've both lived apart for three years now, we're different people now. Honestly, I don't think I have any feelings for her anymore, Clory." 

Cloria tried to push away. "I don't care, Jin." Her voice was strained, as though it took effort to talk. "I can't be here. I can't listen to you laugh with her. I can't stand it. Please, just let me go." She could feel herself breaking, and when he wrapped his arms around her, she wanted nothing more to stay. But it didn't mean anything to him, and she would only continue to hold on to those feelings of which she shouldn't. And she knew it. 

Jin just held her tighter the more she struggled. "I'm not going to let you go until I know that you are okay," Jin said. He knew he was hurting her more and the thought was twisting what was left of his heart. "You want to know why I turned you down last night? Its not because I didn't have feelings for you...its because I know I wouldn't be able to be the prince you need. You deserve better than a pig-headed fool like me." 

It was the last thing Cloria could take. Tears burst from her eyes again. "You'll never really understand," she said softly. She gave up struggling and leaned back into his chest. "Jin." It was all she could say. Cloria buried her face in her hands and fought to control herself. She hated being this way in front of him. She felt weak and foolish. "I am the only fool here..." 

"No, you're not a fool you just fell for my charm," Jin said trying to get her to smile but probably not doing a very good job. He picked her up in his arms and carried her towards her room. "And I probably don't understand, I won't even pretend to. But I don't want you to be unhappy, I miss my princess who always smiled." 

Cloria sniffled. "I don't expect she'll be smiling much anymore." It was a short answer, but she wasn't in the mood for his jokes. He used to always make her laugh and smile, and now she felt like she'd never laugh again. 

Jin froze, for some reason her words felt like ice on his heart. He nodded slowly and put her back on her feet in front of the door to her room. "I've hurt you Cloria," he started not looking in her eyes. "And there's nothing I can do to fix that it seems. But please, for yourself, and for the other guys on this ship you have to keep smiling."

"Jin?" Rua asked coming around the corner with three shots of whiskey in her hand. She took one look at the girl and one look at Jin and knew what was going on. "Jin, your being stupid again aren't you? Take this." 

She shoved a glass of whiskey in his hand and then another into Cloria's. "You can go bugger off," Rua said kicking Jin hard in the stomach. "We're going to have a little girl's talk."

Cloria shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to talk and I don't think I could drink tonight if I wanted to." She set the shot down on the hallway table. "It was a pleasure to meet you." She gave Jin a cold stare, and then turned and headed for her room. Once there, she closed the door, and burst into tears again. She couldn't handle that woman being here. 

Rua watched the girl with wide eyes as she calmly excused herself and slammed the door on Rua. "Well, I can see you're still a bumbling idiot," she said picking up the shot and thrusting it at Jin. "You're going to need that extra one, we're going to have a long chat."

"I was afraid of that," Jin said following after Rua as she led the way out to the deck. She had always been a bit dominating, but more than that she was good at reading other people's feelings. "You aren't surprised." 

"I can't say I'm not a little hurt," Rua said looking back at him when they reached the deck. The wind picked up her hair and he could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Some small part of me always thought that you'd come back to me. I guess I'm still in love with you."

"Do you think it would ever work between us again," Jin asked. He was confused; these two women had run him about in circles all day. He took first one shot and then the other, setting both glasses down on the deck. 

Rua sat her own glass aside and sautered up to Jin. Rising up onto her toes she pulled his head down into a long languorous kiss. When they finally pulled away again Rua was smiling gently at him. 

"No," Rua said simply with a look of sadness in her eyes. "Your eyes don't sparkle the way they use to when you look at me. You've moved on Jin, and you don't even know it."

Jin reached up and wiped away a single tear from Rua's cheek. "All I've managed to do today is hurt people that I care about," Jin said exasperated with himself. "Once upon a time, you were my princess."

"Yah, but once upon a time doesn't count for much now," Rua said managing a smile. "I'm going to stay here tonight Jin," Rua said cheerfully, all hint of tears removed from her face. "Tomorrow, I'm going to have that girl's talk whether she wants to talk to me or not." 

"Thank you, Rua." 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
Vicious ran down the alleyway. Spike was right behind him. The pair had been involved in busting up a drug smuggling scheme of a rival syndicate, something they did best, and as usual, the plot ended in a shootout. Vicious smirked to himself as they turned the corner and rounded into another backstreet. It was typical with him and Spike. 

He watched his best friend in front of him, and felt a small rush of feeling. They were the best team - two beasts that lived for the blood of others. Two identical beasts who could do each other no harm. 

Gunfire could be heard behind them and Vicious turned around quickly to fire his guns behind him as they ran. "Spike, how does it look ahead?" 

Spike ducked as a line of semiautomatic gunfire holed the brick wall above him, then stood and fired off two well-aimed shots. His attempt was rewarding with a gratifying cry of pain coming from an upper-story window of the building across the street. 

"Their cover's down," Spike replied quickly, focusing on the street ahead of him. No matter what happened, he knew that he could trust Vicious to guard his back. "There's three more guys I can see waiting for us on the street - two north and one south. You take north, I'll take south and cover. From there we should be able to get to the next alleyway."

Provided, of course, that the alleyway was empty ... something didn't seem right. "Vicious, that's only four of them," Spike said with a frown. "A minute ago there were five. Did you see where the last guy went?" 

Vicious was quickly recounting Spike's numbers, trying to get a fix on the last guy. It was unusual for them to lose track, and as his eyes scanned the scene behind them, something caught his eye. In a lightening move, he raised his gun in the air and shot two shots at the rooftop above them. A second later a body fell from the sky landing in front of him. "There's only four now," Vicious replied, motioning for the street. "Meet you there." He gave Spike one last look before dashing towards the north side of the street. He trusted Spike's word that he would be there to cover. It had always been that way. 

Spike darted out into the street, rolling across the pavement as the inevitable shots of the sentry flew past him. He'd been counting his own shots and if he was right, the Jericho only had one bullet left before he had to reload. On one knee and halfway to his feet, Spike paused. He had to make this last one count. 

A loud bang and an instant's recoil later, Spike's quarry dropped. Quickly, he discarded the empty magazine and reloaded his gun with a full one. Sixteen 9mm bullets.

Looking up, Spike spotted a man on the far rooftop with a rifle in his hands, taking aim on the still-occupied Vicious. No one messed with his partner. The target was over a hundred feet away and the sun was shining in his eyes, but Spike fired off a shot anyway. The man with the rifle went down - whether he was hit or simply scrambling for cover, he couldn't tell. 

The sound of far-off footsteps alerted Spike to the oncoming reinforcements. Gesturing broadly with his gun to the next alleyway, he shouted, "Vicious! Let's get out of here!" 

Vicious crossed the north side of the street as Spike came out on the South side. His aim was true, and he easily knocked down one of the two men Spike had spotted on that side. He rolled to his side as he saw Spike take aim above his head - presumably at a target that was aiming for himself. Vicious could read Spike's moments that well, another reason why they worked so well together. 

Spike voice rang out as he called out to Vicious. Vicious quickly got back to his feet and followed behind Spike, reloading his own gun as they ran. "Spike, this way," Vicious said, motioning to yet another alley. If he remembered right, their car was parked just on the other side. With his driving skills and Spike's shooting, they could easily make a getaway. 

The damage they had already inflicted on their rivals would not be forgotten easily. They had accomplished much in their raid, but Vicious knew the syndicate expected that of them. They were considered to be full of potential, possible leaders. 

Without sparing a second glance, Spike followed after Vicious. It was amazing how much they thought alike, he noted. Once they reached the car, they could hightail it out of there and leave the swathe of carnage behind them. Except - 

A rapid pattern of footsteps on asphalt heralded the arrival of the rival syndicate's reinforcements. Spike spun around, leaving Vicious to guard his back, and fired off three shots that neatly downed the first three men to round the corner. The third shot hadn't been fatal, so he used a fourth to dispatch the unfortunate man. Keeping his focus locked on the mouth of the alleyway, he called, "Are there more ahead of us?"

Vicious was about to tell Spike No, when another group of men rounded the corner, "Unfortunately, yes," Vicious replied, firing off a few shots from his reloaded gun. The men dove to the side to avoid the fire as the one in front went down. Vicious took a few steps back. He could feel Spike behind him, in a familiar and conforting position. After firing another shot, he glanced over his shoulder, a soft smirk on his face. No one could take them down. 

Spike glanced back and met Vicious' eyes with an exhilarated and ruthless smile. For a brief instant, they were more than just a team. They were a single cohesive unit that was invincible. As long as they were together, they could not possibly fall. 

Attention snapped back to the fight, Spike planted two bullets in the next man to round the corner - the first in his stomach, and the second in his forehead. The man collapsed, but was soon followed by three more with automatics. 

"Vicious, DOWN!" Spike shouted as he dropped to the ground. Bullets sprayed over his head as he fired at their new assailants. A line of fire traced over his scalp to mark where a bullet had grazed his head, and then the last man was down - with, apparently, no more coming. "All clear on your end? Let's get to the car!" 

Vicious dove almost before he heard Spike's voice. It was if though Spike's thoughts had reached Vicious's mind long before his words did. Upon hitting the floor, he fired his last shots into the goons who thought they'd take advantage of their buddies gunfire, only to find themselves dead on the floor. 

"That's the last of them," Vicious said, grabbing Spike and pulling him up. They rushed to the car, Vicious taking the driver's seat while Spike situated himself in the passenger. Vicious gunned the engined and peeled out, just as another group of goons turned the corner. Vicious pulled the hand brake, forcing the car into a 180. "We might as well kill them all," he laughed, heading straight for the men at top speed.. 

The ones he didn't run over, Spike would kill in a heartbeat. Vicious popped on the radio, as he accelerated the car, grinning as a song about lost love came on the radio. 

Spike leaned out the window, pausing a moment to aim carefully before putting a single bullet through the forehead of the oncoming car's driver. That said and done, he dropped back into the car and braced himself for the impact. He had no doubt in his mind that with Vicious at the wheel, the remaining goons in the driverless car would be totaled while the two partners cruised to safety. 

Vicious swerved his own car at the last second, hitting the front of the oncoming car with the back of his. Using the momentum of the swing, he forced the other car into the wall of the alley, before speeding off. Turning around, he shot one bullet into the gas tank, and laughed as the entire car exploded. "I think we've done enough damage for today, and I could sure use a drink." 

Spike grinned. "I like the way you think, partner," he said, not even sparing a single glance back at the fireball they left in their wake. He settled comfortably into the seat of the car and tucked away his Jericho. "It's been a good day." 

  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
Kade wiped his hands as he finished cleaning up the living room of the SeaDog. Although he normally cared little for impressing people, he didn't want Mei to think he and his friends were total pigs. He had already set a few sheets in the bedroom he anticipated she would use. Now all he had to do was wait. He only hoped that Jin would be ok with another shipmate. 

Jin walked into the room and gave a curious look to Kade. "What did you do wrong?" Jin asked instantly suspicious. 

Kade grinned, "I didn't do anything wrong, Jin. I just have company coming... company that might need a place to stay."

"Ah," Jin said with complete understanding. "So are you trying to butter me up or impress them?" 

Between the address and actually asking someone about the ship, Mei looked up at the Sea Dog with uncertainty. This was it? 

"Maybe a little of both," Kade replied. 

With a resigned sigh, she used the ramp to board the ship and pulled open the door that led into the actual vessel. "Uh... Hello?" Mei called. 

Kade flashed Jin another smile, "Looks like it's too late to object." 

Jin had heard the voice at the door, but more distinctly he saw the glint in Kade's eyes. "Its a girl!" Jin said accusingly. "Why must life on this blasted rust bucket be so complicated!?!"

"Of course it's a girl," Kade replied, as he headed for the entrance. "Feel free to come down," he called out as he reached the stairs. 

Mei heard the voices and silently moved onward, resisting the urge to pull out one of her concealed weapons. No need to make them wary... But the somewhat familiar voice invited her in and she strode into the common area, pausing at the top of the stairs and looking down at Kade and Jin silently. 

"Hey Mei!" Kade replied. "Please, come in. We don't bite. At least, not outside of the bedroom," Kade playfully poked Jin in the ribs, although in the back of his mind, he remembered that they still needed to talk. 

"This place is becoming a circus!" Jin complained half-heartedly as he swiped at Kade's poking hand. He hadn't slept at all the night before. All the events of the day kept playing over and over in his mind.

Mei moved down the stairs, watching Jin and Kade. Circus would probably be a fitting description. What the Hell had she gotten herself into? 

Kade smiled, as Mei got closer, "I'm glad you made it. We could really use a ship mechanic." He glanced at Jin, hoping the comment would show him that Mei would be more than helpful.

Sam entered the room minus his trousers while calling out "Jin! I think the washing machine is broken!"

"Dammit!" Jin cursed dropping his head into his hands. "Just show me the dancing bears! We can put a trapeze in the engine room, stuff a bunch of clowns in the zips, and we can start charging admission!" 

"Jin... I thought I told you to stop taking all those headache pills... now you're seeing things..." Sam said admonishingly while shaking his head. He took a seat on a table.

Mei looked at Sam, unfazed by the lack of clothing. "When you get up in the morning, do you often forget your pants?" she asked with bland curiosity. At the realization that the thought might not keep her profile, uh, low... Mei flashed a grin. "I can take a look at the washer for you, if you'd like." 

"Alright if she's a mechanic she can fix the washer," Jin said giving in. "Maybe she can counteract Sam's destructive nature." 

Kade gave Jin another I-told-you-so look. "I can show you where it is later. The first thing you do here shouldn't be fixing something."

"Alright! But tell that damndable machine that if he doesn't stop stealing my clothes and continues to not pull his weight on this ship I will throw him out myself!" Sam said while shaking his fist angrily

Mei kept the grin plastered on her face though she was unable to force out a laugh. Shit. Were they all this crazy? Her dark gaze fell to Kade. "So where should I put my stuff?"

"I set up a room for you," Kade said, rolling his eyes at Sam. He led her down the hall, and showed her the room next to his. "I hope this one is alright." 

"So Ms. what is your name?" Sam asked from his seat on the table. "Hopefully you have one because Ms. is rather formal."

Mei turned to see Sam following. "Mei Makani," she said simply, tucking her hair back behind her ear before offering a smile and a hand in greeting. //Just play nice.// she thought to herself. It was becoming a mantra!

Sam's left eye twitched a little "Mei, you don't have to play nice, we're pretty honest on this ship," he said casually.

Kade opened the door to the room that Mei would use, "It's not as nice as the one I have, which you may ... stop in anytime, but I think it will do."

Mei was rather flabbergasted at Sam's comment and only barely managed to bite back her original comment--which was cut off by Kade's not-so-subtle invitation anyway. "Oh anything will do, really," she assured Kade and gave a wink. 

"Kade!" Jin called out from the living room. He needed to have a talk...a big long talk.

Kade sighed, "I'll be right back. You two just sit tight." Kade didn't think that was the best idea, but he wandered back into the living room anyway. 

"Kade, please keep your hanky-panky away from Cloria for the time being," Jin stated when he saw his friend enter the room. "I'm sure she realizes you're a womanizer, but up till now you've kept it off the ship. So just watch what you're doing okay?" 

"Jin, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not the one who's actions Cloria is watching," Kade replied. 

"Yah, I learned that a little too late," Jin said angrily. "But I don't think bringing another woman on to this ship is going to help matters." 

"No your friend doesn't have to leave...just be delicate about it," Jin said he stopped dead in his complaint when what Kade said finally triggered in his mind. "Shit! I wouldn't have left if I'd known that." 

"Um, actually that's the other thing I had to tell you about," Jin said but before he could finish he saw Rua walk into the room. "Kade this is my other problem, Rua... and this is the thorn in my side." 

Kade's eyes widened. "You're yelling at me about Mei and YOU'VE brought a girl on the ship?"

"I didn't bring her here," Jin replied defensively. "She followed me!" 

"Hah!" Rua called out crossing the room to smack Jin in the back of the head. "That girl of yours, she's a little feisty, and I don't think she likes eggs." 

Kade frowned. He didn't like the looks of this at all. "Look, this is a conversation we need to have elsewhere Jin." Like over a glass of whiskey because I will need it. 

"Hell, no," she said appalled at the thought. "But she can be mean when she's angry, she might just put up a good fight for you." 

Kade shook his head. He turned and glanced down the hall, "You two still alive down there?"

Mei listened to what was going on, a frown knitting her brow. She glanced at Sam and smirked. "So where do you fit into the love triangle?" 

"My advice is to avoid this ships love affairs, it only seems to end in half drunk bottle's of wine. With one person doing the drinking." Sam continued, trying to keep his voice down.

"Sam!" Jin called out. "Leave the poor girl alone. You'll scare her off and then Kade will cry." 

Kade sighed. This was a mess. Everyone on this ship was going to hell in a hand basket. "Maybe we all need some whiskey...." 

"I second that!" Jin said for once happy with something Kade said. "Let's get smashed!"

"How about we don't get smashed and do things we regret?" Sam asked hopefully. Sometimes it fell to him to be the sane one on the ship, that was always a bad sign. 

Kade glanced at Jin, "Sometimes I think you've lost your mind, and Sam has gained one." Although I could really use a drink, he thought. 

"If regretful things are done, couldn't they be forgotten in a drunken stupor?" Mei asked thoughtfully. 

Kade flashed her a smile, "I could think of a few things I wouldn't want to forget." Amazing how fast he could switch from protective friend to dashing devonair. 

"Oh? And what might those be?" Mei asked innocently. 

"Those mostly consist of things that Mei will spend most of her life trying to forget...." Sam commented flatly. 

Jin couldn't help it, he was laughing uncontrollably. For once it wasn't Jin getting slaughtered in Sam's jokes. 

Kade blushed, "Like you'd know," he muttered under his breath. Maybe bring Mei here was a bad idea. 

"I'd hope he wouldn't know... I was under the assumption that you were into women, Kade," she said, surprised, fighting back her laughter. 

"Oh! She can stay!" Jin called out between racking fits of laughter. "You just earned your place with that comment!" 

"I do know, I remember a certain New Years incident where you mistook me for a blonde you saw earlier. I showered for hours after that..." Sam said darkly. 

Kade was dumb struck. Usually he was the suave one, making the cracks at everyone else's expense. He just shook his head. Anything else he said would only make it worse. 

"I have never seen you so red before," Jin said slapping Kade on the back playfully. "Everything if right with the world again!" 

"Everything is not right, Jin," Kade reminded him softly. He wouldn't bring it up again, but with Rua standing there, he wanted to make his position known. 

"He's right you dolt," Rua said kicking Jin in the ass hard enough to topple him to the floor. "You still have a lot of messes to clean up!" 

"Yah," Jin said sobering up as he stood up again rubbing his buttocks. "But she won't even look at me right now."

"Who's fault is that," Kade muttered. He turned to Mei, "Sorry about this mess..." 

"His, utterly and completely," Rua said without mercy. "Ooh, new people. I'm Rua." 

Sam saw Rua; he saw her eyes and looked into them. "I sense great evil," he muttered to himself. 

"Hi, Rua," Mei said, nodding. "I'm Mei Makani." At the Evil comment, she looked at Sam, startled and then raised a brow. "Were you dropped on your head as a child?" 

"Obviously your parents didn't do it enough to you. Your still here." Sam retorted. 

"Sucks, huh," came the response just as easily.

"Whoa," Kade said, waving his hands. "Alright, alright. We have to live together people..." Oh what did he care, "So just shut the fuck up." 

"The SeaDog is definitely a livelier place these days," Rua said laughing. 


	7. A bit of Love

  
A/N: I haven't updated in a long time, partly I guess because I picked up a few other things. But FIREmblemFAN did ask me to update, and so, six months later, this is for you :) 

Please note this chapter has a small bit of rated R to it. 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

--------------------- 

**A bit of Love**

Rua walked down the hallway with an omelette in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in the other. For a lack of any other options, she knocked on Cloria's door with her foot. "Room Service!" she called out cheerfully. 

Cloria pulled the door open. "What do you want." she said, her voice cold and harsh. She nearly surprised herself. Cloria couldn't remember the last time she had spoken that way. At least, she hadn't done so since she left her father's house. 

Rua pushed her way into the room without a care to Cloria's attitude. She placed the dished down on a small table and turned back to Cloria with a smile. "Now I'm not use to serving people," Rua said frowning down at the plates. "But I assume you haven't eaten anything in awhile and you can't beat up Jin on an empty stomach."

"Who said I wanted to beat Jin up," Cloria sighed, frustrated that Rua had managed to gain access to the one place she thought she was safe. 

"Ok, then we can't have a cat fight until you've filled that little belly of yours," Rua said plopping down on the bed like she owned the place. "Because you definitly have murder in your eyes right now.

The food went ignored. "They aren't aimed at you," Cloria replied. "You cannot help who you are. But what he did was terrible." She looked away. She did not want to be having this conversation, and she didn't want to be having it with Rua. "Look, he's yours. It's obvious. It's been that way from the beginning. I was just too stupid to see it."

"Hah!" Rua laughed kicking off her boots so she could put her feet up on the bed. "So you DO want to kill Jin!" 

"Besides, that boy itsn't mine," Rua said smiling sadly for a moment. "He might have been at one point but not now. But he's an idiot. You can't imagine how many times I tried to kill him when we were kids. I nearly succeeded once or twice!"

Cloria shook her head. "What is wrong with you? I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to hear stories about you and Jin as children. Do you think this doesn't hurt enough that you have to continue to remind me that YOU are the sole reason why he doesn't love me?" 

"I'm not leaving until you eat all of it," Rua said daring Cloria to disobey. "I don't cook often you should feel honored."

"You just don't get it do you," Cloria replied. "Why should I feel honored? Because you have graced me with your presence?" She sighed. She was never this mean, but she felt a horrible hatred of the woman and all things to do with her. "Or because you show up here and then start acting like my mother?"

"I may be about the only person in this world, besides yourself of course, who knows how think-headed Jin can be," Rua said sitting up. "So I'm the only one who can help you get the man."

"Besides, I think I kinda like you!" she said smiling. "And I want to see Jin happy, no matter who he decides to be with. But to tell you the truth, last night Jin and I talked, and that spark we had is gone. Its not love, its just friendship that we share now." 

Cloria turned around. It didn't seem possible that the words Rua was saying were true. She felt like this was a trap, and that she would fall right into it. "Jin made it clear to me that he would fall in love with no one else."

"Really? He's a bit of a drama queen sometimes, huh?" Rua said trying really hard not to laugh. She was sure she'd loose the girl if she did. "But then, until yesterday I would have said the same thing. I think both of us were just clinging to the memory of our love, and when I saw him again I knew that I had changed so much and so had he. Yesterday, it was closure for both of us." 

Cloria raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday. Yesterday I was sitting under the stars, dreaming about being in his arms." She sighed, "Rua, i can't keep doing that. I can't stand here and dream about a man who's lost in your eyes. I don't care what you think. I saw myself. I heard myself. I don't think he's going to change."

TodaDevi: "So you're just going to give up?" Rua asked staring Cloria right in the eye. "That's it. Your big love is over in one day and you're going to spend the rest of your life crying in your room alone? Your right, Jin would never fall in love with a girl who could give up so easily." 

Cloria turned red. "I don't need this from you. It's not your place to dictate what I choose to do in response to Jin or his actions. Don't you see? You are NOT making this better for me. If anything, you're making it worse." Cloria was fuming, and all she wanted to do was get away. She was horrible at confrontations.

"You're right I am making this hard for you," Rua said standingup and making her way to the doorway. "I won't just hand Jin over to any girl. Personally I think Jin is the type of man worth fighting for."

Rua stepped out of the doorway but gace one quick glance back at Cloria. "Eat your eggs, their getting cold." 

Cloria glared and Rua. She wouldn't eat the eggs or anything else that bitch brought to her. Cloria nearly gasped at her thoughts. She couldn't stay on that ship any longer. 

--------------------- 

Faye yawned as she walked into the room. The TV was on, rolling something stupid, when Big Shot came on. She plopped down to watch - after all, they could always use the money. 

Jet groaned from his seat on the couch. BIgshot always interupted good movies, but the money was a welcome option. Jet leaned forward towards the screen. 

Faye smacked Jet in the arm, "You don't make a good window Jet, and I was watching that." 

Jet grumbled and shifted over, alowing Faye to see the television. "You weren't watching anything, you just walked in," Jet commented. 

"Well, I'm watching it now!" Faye retorted. "You know I like Big Shot." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And we could use the money." 

"I'll agree with you there..." Jet said while he settled back into his seat while the show started up. 

Big Shot came on, raving about some 10 MM woolong bounty. "You know Jet, You and I could really use that money. He doesn't look that difficult to catch either." 

"You can't judge a book by its cover" Jet said, "But money is already in short supply so it's worth a shot..."

"He's in Estoria as well," Faye comment as the show continued. "We wouldn't have to go anywhere." 

"That's definately a stroke of luck," Jet admitted as he levered himself off of his seat. "We might as well take the opportunity, even if we fail we still don't lose much" 

Faye stood as well, adjusting her jacket. "Alright Jet, then what's the plan?" She asked, as she headed towards the dock.

"Catch the bounty" Jet replied flatly as he fell into step behind Faye.

"The descriptiveness of your plan speaks wonders," Faye muttered as she climbed into her zip craft. "Really Jet, I knew that much."

"It's easier to formulate a plan when you know more about a bounty other than what planet he's on." Jet then climbed into the Hammerhead and closed the hatch. 

"Well, you should have been paying more attention to the show. They said he was last seen in the drug alley," Faye commented through the speak box. "I think we should head that way, and get a read from the locals of that area. Dangerous? Yes, but you and I can handle that." 

"I should hope so," Jet retorted through the speak box. He started up the Hammerhead exited the Bebop.

Faye smirked. Jet was much more sensible than Spike when it came to reality. Hell, he was more sensible than her, although she'd never admit it. She followed the Hammerhead out of the Bebop, putting the RedTail on Jet's left. 

"Since you were paying so much attention to Big Shot today, what did our bounty do to earn the price on his head?" Jet asked as Estoria began to come into view.

Faye shrugged, "Killed someone over drugs. It's pretty typical of criminals these days." 

"No crime is typical," Jet said remembering the saying from his days as an officer, those were the days. "Let's just do this quick though." 

Faye nodded, "We're coming up on the area now." She pointed down to a few shady bars. 

"Alright," Jet said as he began to touch down the Hammerhead in a parking lot. "Let's make sure we get him out of here before any friends he might have decide to help him out." 

"Alright," Faye replied, parking next to Jet. "You go in first, I'll follow. I can scan the crowd and hit on him while you make yourself cozy at the bar." 

Jet suddenly looked somwhat dissheveled. "I believe hitting on him is more your department...." Jet replied. 

"That's what I said, Jet!" Faye stomped, frustrated that he hadn't gotten her meaning the first time. "Or are you just trying to get me all crazy before I go in there." 

"Get crazy? I'm pretty sure you already are," Jet commented as he opened the bar door. 

Faye rolled her eyes, as she watched Jet enter the bar. He never seemed to pass up an opportunity to put her down. She waited a few minutes, and then entered herself, scanning the crowd as she put on her sexy Faye walk. She smirked when she saw the target, and waisting no time, plopped down at his table. This tactic seemed to work well with her. "Hey Sugar." 

Jet took a seat at the edge of the bar and looked towards the target, how men became so attracted to Faye so fast was beyond him, of course that was because he knows the true Faye. The Faye that borrows all his money... 

The bounty, smirked, "Do you think I'm that dumb. You waltz in here and pick me out. I know there's a bounty on your head. I also know there's a gun pointed at you from under the table." 

Faye remained cool, "Do I look like a bounty hunter to you? Oh I'm sorry, I thought they were after bounties, not sex." 

Jet became worried, usually Faye had them by now, he began to draw his gun under the bar. 

"You really a prostitute?" The bounty asked, his eyebrow raised. "You don't look quite like the sort." 

Faye gave him a mock grin, her eyes fixed on his, although under the table she gave a soft signal to Jet, "I didn't say that, now did I?" she replied.

Jet stood up at the other end of the bar. "Put down any weapons you have!" Jet said firmly. He poitned his gun to the bounties head. 

The bounty turned to see Jet's gun at his head. The distraction was what Faye needed to get out of his range, and she pushed off the chair, landing on the table. Her own gun was drawn, but she pointed it towards those behind Jet, challenging anyone in there to fire at him. "I think you should do as he says," Faye replied.

The bounty didn't agree. He wasn't going down easily. He whipped his gun up from under the table, but Faye expertly kicked it out of his hands.

"I advise you stand up and come with us quietly." Jet said to the prone bounty. "And don't run," Jet narrowed his eyes "You better not make me run..." 

The bounty laughed, "Why should I? If you kill me, you get nothing," He pushed the table up, sending Faye flying across the bar.

"Yeah, but your still dead, and I think that's a very important problem to you..." Jet said, keeping his gun trained on the bounty.

Faye rubbed her butt. "Damn it, that hurt," she muttered, picking her gun back up. "I'll kill him myself, Jet!" she cried out, aiming the barrel at the bounty.

"Maybe so, but who wants to spend their days in a maximum strength prison?" He retorted, making the motion to go left before dashing right towards the back of the bar. 

"Oh whatever!" Faye cried, firing at shot at the guy's ankles. 

Jet broke off into a run after the bounty, hoping that there wasn't an exit back there. 

The bounty tripped and nearly fell, but kept hobbling. He supressed a scream at his throbbing ankle, but he was on enough drugs to keep it from slowing him down too much. 

"Ah, Fuck," Faye replied, pulling herself to her feet. This wasn't good. She raced after Jet. By the time she made it out the door, Jet already had the bounty caught and tied. Faye kicked him in the face. "That's what you get for knocking me off the table!" 

It wasn't long before the pair returned to the Bebop, each 5 million woolongs richer. 

--------------------- 

They had gotten off the elevator but never broken from the kiss that Vicious had pulled her into. Still kissing him, but more passionately she backed him into the wall next to his office door. Slowly fingering for the doorknob and opening it at just the same pace. 

Vicious had his arms wrapped tightly around Julia's waist, as his mouth pressed against hers. As she opened the door, he guided her into the office, still locked in the heated embrace. "Julia, I want you tonight," he whispered, his voice husky. The words were more of an order than a statement. Vicious always got what he wanted. 

Julia slammed the door behind them with her foot and locked it as he spoke to her. "Well, at least you know what you want." She said as she walked him backwards to the couch. As he sat down, well fell down actually; on the couch she sat on his lap, facing him, engaging in a more passionate kiss then before as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

"It looks to me like you don't plan to object," Vicious replied, his hands wrapping around her waist again. One found its way to the zipper of her dress, and he slid it down slowly, until it came to a stop just above her butt. "This dress looks beautiful on you," he said, kissing her again. 

"It seems though, that you think it would be better off me." She grinned as she pulled his shirt off of him and began to suck on his shoulder. She massaged his sides as she moved up and down his neck.

Vicious grinned, "I really couldn't agree more." He replied, pulling Julia's dress over her head, interrupting her kissing. He tossed the dress to the floor, and quickly cupped her chin in his hand. "As feisty as you are tonight, Julia, please, let me kiss you." He leaned down and passionately took her mouth with his again. He wanted to draw this out and enjoy it. He didn't know how long this would last.

Julia was lost in his kiss, her body loosened and slowed down to his pace. She dropped his shirt onto the floor off the side of the couch and leaned into his kiss more. 

Vicious felt the change in her pace, and briefly wondered why she had been so frantic in the first place. He thought to ask her, then changed his mind. He didn't care right now. He quickly unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, then cupped a breast in his hand. She was perfect. His kisses became more passionate, as he moved down her neck, slowly. "Julia..." he whispered. 

"Vicious..." she moaned. She lightly dug her nails into his back as she held him tight and close to her body. She moved slowly down his back and put her hands into the back of his pants. 

Vicious stood then, picking up Julia with him. He carried her to his desk and set her down on top. "How much do you want me?" He whispered in her ear, his arms still wrapped tightly around her body.

"I want you now, more then ever." she whispered with a seductive smile. She didn't want to go slow, she had had enough of slow, but she would let him have what he wanted tonight. After all, she had missed him, maybe slow was what she needed. She flipped her hair away from her face as she kissed his chest.

Vicious smiled. "More than before?" He made reference to their past relationship. The question was slightly loaded, although Vicious suspected that she would say yes. One hand found it's way to her soft folds, and he played with them lightly as he waited for an answer. 

She smiled. "Don't feed me that line." she said, "Not here. Not while you do that. You know that answer, and you know I care about you." she moaned as he touched her and her hands moved down his body to his waist, removing his belt. 

"You told me you would never leave me," Vicious reminded her gently. He didn't mention that she had left him once. Spike would come up between them soon enough. He didn't need to rush it. He let his pants drop the floor, then moved up close to her. He was ready, and he could tell she was too. He slid inside her slowly, groaning as she closed in around him. 

She couldn't think of a rebuttal, a wave of heat flashed over her as he entered her. She moaned as she pressed her nails into his lower back lightly. After a few seconds passed she responded. "I know what I said, I mean it."

"I hope so Julia," Vicious replied, as he began thrusting. The comment was both a small threat and an admission that he would be hurt if she left. She could take it any way she liked. He groaned again, his mind finally unable to think enough to carry on a conversation. Instead, he focused on the physical pleasure. His hands gripped her hips as he thrust, making it easier for him.

Julia gripped his ass and squeezed tightly. Her moans became louder with each thrust. Each wave of pleasure threatened to take her breath away but she encouraged him with her fingers, by playing with his testicles as he moved.

Vicious moaned, each thrust building. After what seemed like forever, he felt himself climaxing. He called out Julia's name a few times, before slowing down to a stop. It was good, to be with her again. 

Just as Vicious began saying her name, Julia felt her orgasm growing as he kept moving in and out of her. She moaned louder then before and as he stopped she arched her back as a smile passed over her lips. He had always known how to please her, but, well, she passed the next thought out of her head as quickly as it had came, Spike was gone, now she had Vicious. Vicious. 

Vicious picked Julia back up and carried her to the couch. He set her down softly, kissing her lips. "That was wonderful. Just like the old days." He grabbed a blanket and pulled it up over them. "I wouldn't mind doing it again later."

Julia didn't move from his lap, facing him, he was still inside her. She cuddled up in the blanket with him she pressed her body against his. She spoke softly as she nuzzled up against his neck, "I wouldn't mind it either." 

--------------------- 

Jin stepped into the dim atmosphere of the bar. He and Kade had left the craziness of the SeaDog for the more serene atmosphere of a bunch of drunks. "This place will do," Jin said sitting down at a table out of the way. 

Kade nodded. He had no idea how this would go. Cloria might be the death of them, for a different reason than normal. "Look Jin, what are you doing?" 

"What am I doing?" he asked signaling a barmaid. "I'm going to get a double scotch, chase it down with some whiskey and then maybe move onto some of the finer spirits of life." 

Kade sighed, and ordered his own drink. As the barmaid left her turned back to Jin, "you know what I meant." 

"Elaborate for me," Jin said looking about the bar. "I seem to be missing the fine print recently, so I'm not even going to pretend to know what you mean." 

"Cloria, Jin." Kade replied. "What happened with Cloria?" 

"I don't know!" Jin said exasperated. "That's the problem. One minute everything's going fine she cook's us a great meal, then people are talking about love, I run into Rua, Cloria's crying, Sam's breaking things...I'm telling you my life has turned into a circus." 

Kade sighed, "Jin, she got drunk yesterday. I've never seen her like that. What did you say to her?" He watched as the waitress set down their drinks. "Look, there are things you keep private and then there are things you tell your best friend. This is one of them. And who the hell is Rua?"

"She's the reason Cloria was drinking... well... no. Maybe, I don't know," Jin said grabbing his newly arrived drinking and taking a heavy swallow of the liquid fire. It was cheap stuff and burned rather than soothed as it went down. "Rua is my old girlfriend. I told Cloria that I couldn't be the guy for her, because of what happened between Rua and I. And then yesterday when I went out walking, I ran into her and we talked and then she was on the SeaDog and then Cloria was there. And she was crying, I think Rua talked with Cloria this morning. I haven't seen her today yet, have you?" 

Kade shook his head. "No I haven't. I don't think she's doing well though, Jin." Kade sighed, "Since when did you turn into a fool? You know she's perfect for you." 

"I've always been a fool," Jin said taking another satisfactory drink. "She may be perfect for me Kade, but I'm not good enough for her, and eventually she's going to see that and be happier for it. She needs a prince, not a pig-headed idiot like me." 

Kade laughed, "To a woman, the man she loves is a Prince. But you're right about one thing Jin - You are a pig-headed idiot." He took a drink, and slammed the glass down on the table. "It just pains me to see her cry. She's like a little sister to me." 

"I can't stand it either Kade, I just don't know what to do to make it better," he shot back the last of the scotch and reached for the whiskey. He was getting smashed, no matter what Sam's philosophy was, every once and awhile you just needed to get stupid drunk. 

"She use to live on the SeaDog, back when my father was still alive," Jin said. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the memories but he could feel himself getting melancholy. "We grew up together on the ship, she wanted to see it and I couldn't just say no. And then she ran into Cloria, figured out the situation in her uncanny way of reading people, and has since been trying to make friends with Cloria." 

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kade said, taking another sip of his drink. "I know Cloria can't hurt a fly herself, but she's easily hurt in return." 

"Rua has a way with people I've never managed," Jin sad smiling into his glass. "If anyone can get to Cloria right now I think she can." 

"It's your friend, Jin," Kade said, "and it's not my place to tell you what I think she should and shouldn't be doing. Just, make sure you watch Cloria ok. I think it's really up to you to fix the situation, not Rua." 

"Yah, but I don't even know what to do about Rua yet," Jin said downing the entirety of the whiskey in one shot. "I mean we were in love with each other for three years, and then I just left her...because I was a pig-headed idiot. And then I mess up with Cloria and Rua comes back. Rua doesn't show her weaknesses to anyone, who knows what she's thinking right now." 

Kade sighed, "I don't know if Cloria could handle seeing you back with Rua Jin. Is that what you're thinking? Because you made it clear to Cloria that your heart belonged elsewhere." 

"No, its over between us," Jin said angrily. It was more to convince himself then Kade, and he knew it. "I like Cloria a lot, a lot more than I thought. But now that I've seen Rua again I don't know what to do. I can't just walk out on Rua a second time and I don't think anything I do will make Cloria happy now." 

Kade glanced out the window. "Then I have a feeling our ship isn't going to feel as much like home as it did before." 

"Dammit Kade!" Jin said slamming down his empty glass. "I want her to be happy more than anyone else. But do you know any perfect way to solve all this?" 

"No I don't Jin!" Kade replied back, feeling the anger in his tone. "But I didn't cause this mess either! I didn't go bringing my ex home the day after I find out that one of my good friends is in love with me. Do you have ANY idea how insensitive that looks?" 

"I swear I didn't plan it that way," Jin said he lowered his voice but the menace was still there. Jin was itching for a fight, he needed some way to release all his pent up frustrations. "I didn't say I was right I'm just trying to do my best. But that ain't good enough for you is it hot shot?"

Kade's eyes hardened, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Jin. To me, it doesn't look like you're trying much at all." This was getting ridiculous. 

"Get up," Jin demanded staring hard at his friend. "You can't just say shit like that and I'm not hitting a guy while he's sitting down." 

Kade pushed the table back and stood. "Oh what now. You've fucked up your relationship with Cloria, and now you're going to fuck up with me too?" He pushed Jin. "You have a lot of nerve, for a fool."

Jin didn't waste time on words he balled up his fist and sent it flying right for Kade's face. 

The punch landed square on Kade's face, sending him reeling backwards. He had pushed Jin, but he had never expected his friend would retaliate back with such force. "So that's how it's going to be then."

"God, I needed that," Jin said. The contact had been satisfying but a bit sobering. "Kade, are you going to help me? Or just complain about me?" 

Kade was dumbstruck. "Help you? Jin, you just punched me in the face." 

"Yah, but its not the first time we've come to blows," Jin said. He still hadn't let his guard down, any minute he expected Kade to hit him back, despite his calm words. 

Kade shrugged, "I suppose you're right." He walked forward and slapped Jin on the shoulder. "Now look. You got to hit me. Here is what I want you to do. Go in there, and apologize to Cloria, but do it the right way. None of this crap about how you can't love again. Just tell her the truth, no matter what it is." He smiled softly, "I don't know how she'll take it, but at least you can do your best to clear this up." 

"Will you tell me what the truth is, oh great guru?" Jin asked, he was still aching to be punched he knew he deserved it.

Kade picked up his drink and slammed the rest of it down, "That is something you'll have to find out for yourself, my friend." Kade put down the glass, "But honestly, there is a beautiful girl back at home who loves the hell out of you. Don't forget that." With that, he walked up to the bar to pay for their drinks.

"Yah," Jin mumbled to himself. "But what about me?" 

--------------------- 

Rocko sauntered down the hall, looking for Jade's room. He was ready to get on with his assignment, and was thrilled that he would be with her. Arriving at her door, he knocked softly. 

Jade was comfortably resting in a chair when she had a light knock on the door. Wandering who that could be she made her way over the door. Clad in a black haltor top and bootcut pants with a pair of black stilettos gracing her feet. If anything, she wasn't prepared to be doing the assignment. Opening the door she said, "Hello.. Oh, it's you." 

Rocko grinned, "Yeah, just me." Her lack of excitement in seeing him only fueled his desire. Woman who played hard to get were sexy. "You don't appear ready to go." Rocko had changed out his Red Dragon uniform for something more casual. A pair of black pants and a plan top was all he wore.

"Hmmph, I'm ready.. I'm always ready.. Let me just grab my coat." Grabbing her long leather trench coat, she quickly put it on. Her gun was holstered to an ankle, but it was always holstered somewhere. Slipping out beside him she closed and locked her door. "So, what are we doing first?" 

Rocko shrugged, "We probably need to buy some drugs - and figure out who is selling them from the Blue Snake." He walked down the hall beside her. "I've already got a car lined up, so we can head to their territory. We'll need to make sure that we don't appear as Red Dragon goons, or else they won't sell to us." He led her to the garage and opened the car door for her. 

"Mmm, and what shall be our cover story? I don't know about you, but I won't come off as some Red Dragon goon." Slipping into the car, she gave him a little smile. At least he had manners. 

Rocko laughed, "No, I suppose you won't." He turned on the car, immediately switching the station to something more his liking, and backed out onto the street. "I think we should just be teens looking for a good time." 

She chuckled a bit, "That will work.. But honestly, what is this music? It sucks." Fiddling with the radio, she changed the station to something more HER liking. "There," she said with a smirk. 

"Whatever happened to the driver's choice," Rocko mumbled, loud enough for Jade to hear him. "This is terrible!"

"All right, fine." She flipped the radio off period. "Instead we can just.. talk and get to know each, I suppose." She sighed and shrugged, purposely. "We are going to be working with each other, after all.."

Rocko nodded, "I wouldn't mind getting to know you, Jade. Tell me, how long have you been with the syndicate?" 

"Well, around 3 or 4 years... I suppose. Yes, considering I'm 17 now, mmm... yes." Casting a glance at him she asked, "What about you?" 

"I got in about four years ago, when I was 17. I had nothing going for me, and Vicious said I had potential. I guess he was right," Rocko replied. "The syndicate is the only family I've ever known, and I'd die for them." 

Jade nodded, she completely understood what he meant by the last comment. "All though it may appear as if I don't like the syndicate, it's completely the opposite. I would also die for them.. They are my true family and they have been since the day I became one of them." She paused for a moment before continuing, "It's seems to long that I've been there with them, when truly, I haven't. You know, if you also got in around four years ago.. I didn't notice you." 

"We've probably just been assigned to different areas. The syndicate is large - and Vicious's team hasn't been as powerful as they are now. I'm glad he's in charge. He's the type of man who will make sure we come out on top, no matter what the cost. Killing the Van last week was the most exciting moment of my life." Rocko turned the car, and headed towards the drug alleys. 

"Ahh, I wasn't apart of that, but I can't say I was saddened by that fact. Instead, I was stuck watching Churel because you know... her grandfather. Even though I don't understand why it would matter, she DID kill her own parents for Vicious." She started to watch outside the car very carefully as they started to approach the drug alleys... 

"I was unaware of that." Rocko replied. "It seems that Vicious has his hands in everything these days. He amazes me sometimes. The way he plots - he sets things up so far in advance and he always knows what to do." It was obvious the young 21-year-old idolized Vicious. 

"I suppose some things don't get around as much as I thought.." She smiled to herself as she listened to Rocko go on about Vicious. "Yes, I suppose.. but his weakness is, and will always be, Julia. You could all most include Spike in that mix, but in the end, it goes down to Julia. In turn, it can make him work harder for something than he ever has, but could turn out to be his downfall. I don't think that will happen though, with the way Alaura was acting during the meeting." She couldn't wait to get started.. Even if it was just a silly drug buy, she loved slipping right under the enemie's nose. 

Rocko parked the car, "Julia," he commented, "Yes, I think we'll need to be wary of her, Jade. I remember three years ago, when Spike left and Vicious, changed..." He walked around and opened the door for her. "I don't want to see the two of them fuck him up any worse than they did the first time around." 

Stepping out of the car, Jade smoothed her clothing down, preparing. "Thank you, and no.. None of us would want to see that, again. He shouldn't be back with her, but I can't change that." Somehow, Rocko had managed to get past some of the ice surrounding her heart, but he still had a ways to go.

Rocko shrugged, "Then maybe we should see to it that Spike doesn't come back, although I know Vicious is set on being the one to kill him." They walked down the alley way and Rocko nodded towards a bar with a blue snake over the entrance. "Bingo. Let's finish this little conversation later."

She nodded silently.. She walked with him towards the bar, stopping before the door. "Now, be the sweetheart madly in love boyfriend of mine that I know you are, and open the door for me." Jade winked at him quickly.

Rocko grinned. He could go for that act. He opened the door for her and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sweetie, If this is what you want for your birthday, then I'll pay anything to get it for you." 

Nestling up to him she giggled, "Yes, you know it's what I want, honey... And it will be for us. Now, we just have to find someone..." Jade could all most gag at having to be so lovey dovey, but she was one the who had suggested it.. and.. it felt nice to so close to Rocko. 

Rocko laughed, "I'm sure someone here can help us." He hugged Jade again, and dragged her up the bar. "We'll take two beers, and we'd like to know if there is anyone here who can help us with some candy." 

The bartended nodded. He looked over the couple apprasing them as two helpless kids. "Here are yours beers, and I'll be right back."

Up at the bar, Jade stayed close, lean against Rocko as she took her beer. Not without cursing in her about the carbs, she took a little sip. She giggled well looking up at Rocko. "I'm excited, this is my first time." Taking a larger sip of the beer, she smiled to herself. 

A man walked up behind them. "You lookin' for some candy?" he said softly. Rocko nodded, and the man motioned to a table in the back.

"Come on sweetheart," Rocko said, nearly giggling with excitement, as they followed the man to the back. 

"Now, this is expensive stuff, but it's the best." The man replied. 

"Where does it come from?" Rocko asked in his I'm stupid but curious voice. 

"That's none of your business," The man replied. Rocko took note - they must have an exclusive supplier.

"Whatever," Rocko replied. "We'd like enough for two for two nights." The deal was made quickly. "Hey, can we come back to you again?" He asked. "If my sugar likes your stuff, we'll get more." The man nodded, and vanished into the back. Rocko squeezed Jade's hand and they headed back to the bar. He tossed some bills on the bar and nodded at the bartender, "Thanks man. Keep the change." Then they exited the bar.

She still held onto Rocko, incase someone was watching. "That went well, didn't it, muffin?" Jade knew they would be making a return visit, and soon. They needed to find out more, but at least they knew it was an exclusive supplier. 

Rocko led Jade to the car and as soon as they had sped off, he dropped the act. "I think we have an in, and if we're able to keep buying from him, we should be able to move up the chain some. Good customers are rewarded." He let a hand rest on her knee, testing the waters some. 

About to brush Rocko's hand off her knee, she stopped, allowing it to stay. It felt uncomfortable for only a matter of seconds, but she quickly got used to it. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't let anyone her touch her, and didn't like it when they did. "Yes I agree.. We do have an in. What are you going to do with the drugs?"

"I don't know. Toss em', Take em'. Whatever you had in mind," Rocko replied. Being in the syndicate afforded them enough drugs that he didn't need the ones they'd bought. "We might need to take them though, because that dealer will ask us what we thought." 

"Eh, I was going to toss, but we can take them if you would like." Normally, Jade prefered to say away from drugs, for various reasons. Her old habit had been kept hush hush, and eventually she kicked it, but old habits died hard. Smoothly lying she said, "I don't care, it's your decision." She could only hope he didn't know about it. 

"If you don't want to take them, I can just do it. Only one of us has to know what they feel like," Rocko suggested, as they drove back into the main part of Estoria. He could see the syndicates main office coming up on the left. Sadly, he wished their drive had been longer. 

"All right, thanks." She didn't need to say anymore and she wouldn't. "What time do you want to meet tomorrow?" Being prepared was important to her. 

"Let's meet for lunch. We can discuss our next move at getting more information from that man. " Rocko replied, parking the car. He was disappointed that she seemed about business again, but he had expected it to be that way from the start. "I'll see you then," he said. 

"That's sounds good, and it better be somewhere nice." Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek, softly. A second later, it was over, and she was getting out of the car. Heading towards her room, she sighed. Jade had enjoyed the evening, more than she would have liked to admit. 

Rocko was too stunned to speak as Jade walked away. Had she really kissed him? Was it part of their act or did it mean something? He shook his head, hoping he'd have the chance to find out. He hoped Vicious would be pleased with their progress as well. 

--------------------- 

Allison sat cross-legged on a sidewalk at the edge of the city, her old acoustic guitar resting in her lap. She strummed the intro of a song as she glanced at her surroundings. She had picked a decent place to play. It was along the wall of some pub called the Prancing Pony. 

The joint wasn't much to look at, but the location was right, not too far from the docks. She had a great view of the bay. As nice as the place was to look at, there wasn't much in the way of generosity.

Despite all of the milling people, there were only a couple of woolongs in her open guitar case. It may have been her imagination, but Allison could have sworn there were actually less than when she had started that day.

She shook off the thought as she continued to play an old tune, probably too old for any of the surrounding pedestrians to recognize, but she didn't care. It was one of her favorites. 

"Thanks," she uttered as one of the pub's exiting patrons dropped some charge into her case. It wasn't enough to buy a piece of toast, but she wasn't about to complain. It was something. 

With a subtle smile, she inhaled deeply before singing along to the melody, her voice carrying only as far as the noises of the bustling sidewalk would allow. 


	8. All Seadog All chapter Long

**All Seadog - All chapter Long**

Kade hummed softly, off-key as usual, as he picked up his room. He wasn't normally in the habit of cleaning, but he felt this odd need to impress Mei, and he had the feeling she was the type of woman who kept her shit straight. 

He tucked in the last corner of his sheets into his matress, then looked around. Really, he hadn't done that bad of a job. Smiling to himself, he lit up a cigerette. Hell, he deserved one after that. 

Mei took a quiet breath and then let it out slowly. She wasn't nervous. She was preparing herself so that she wouldn't slip up. Well, she had to play nice. Mei reached out and knocked on his door, a couple supplies in her other hand. "Kade? Are you in there?" she asked, already knowing that he was in there. 

Kade took a long drag of his cigerrette and then heard a knock at his door. He blew the smoke out slowly, then turned around, "I'm here. Come in, it's unlocked." He walked a few steps towards the door, anticipating he would get there just as she was opening it. 

True to his anticipation, she stepped through the door just as he had reached it. "I heard you had a little scuffle," she said and peered at the bruise on Kade's face. "And I can see the evidence plain as day. What happened?" 

"Jin punched me," Kade said, smirking. "He likes to use me a punching bag whenever he's got pent up frustration. It hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle." 

With a small smile, she held up a bag of ice. "I brought some help," Mei teased. Then she took a look around. "So this is your place, hmm? I must say... it's not what I expected. Not the usual male habitation." 

"I uh," Kade stuttered. Had cleaning his room been the wrong thing to do? "Yeah, I occasionally pick it up." He took another drag on his ciggarette and smiled at the ice. "I like I might like the help."

"Here, go sit down," she said, pushing him toward his bed. When he'd sat down on the edge of his queen-sized bed, Mei knelt down beside him--probably a little closer than necessary--and held the ice against his bruised face. The scent of cigarette smoke didn't bother her. While she wouldn't admit it, it was actually a turn on sometimes. It depended on the person though. Like Kade. Definite turn-on.

Kade tossed the cigarette into a nearby trashcan and turned to face her as she applied the ice. He could feel her body touching his, and he wondered if she had purposefully sat so close to him. "So how does it feel to play doctor?" 

"This is more like 'nurse'," Mei said with an amused smile. "So your friend punched you... to which you weren't really surprised. Is that really a healthy relationship?" 

"It's a guy thing I guess. Jin and I are like best friends. We can read each other's moods. I knew he had pent up frustration. It's hard to explain." Kade reached over and took the hand Mei wasn't using to hold the ice. "But let's talk about something more interesting. Where are you from?"

"How is that more interesting?" she asked, clearly amused. Her dark eyes were somehow not able to meet his own gaze. Mei didn't want to look him in the eye while in such close vacinity. Her thoughts and emotions were always well-guarded. But some people had the uncanny knack of seeing the truth in a person's eyes. Luckily, she'd mastered the art and was able to pass it off as shyness. "Why don't you just tell me about yourself?" 

Kade shrugged, "I'm just a bounty hunter. There's nothing interesting in that." He cocked his head a bit as he noticed her reluctance to look at him. Mei didn't seem like the shy type, but he could have read her wrong. "I just like to go with the flow." 

"Oh sure there's interesting things. Like... the most moronic bounty you've ever caught. Or the most interesting situation you've caught a bounty in. It can't be boring," Mei admonished, looking him in the eye for a brief moment. She laughed softly and shook her head, giving herself the opportunity to look away. "Honestly, I thought you'd be the kind to have stories." 

Kade smirked, "I have plenty of stories, Mei." He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him, "I just think they are better suited for another time." 

"Why not now?" she asked softly, automatically pulling her chin away from his touch. "Is it too cold?" Mei asked, changing the subject as her gaze drifted to the homemade ice-pack she was holding against his face. 

Kade frowned, "No, it's not too cold." He could sense hesistation in her, and he was curious as to why. "I don't feel like telling stories. I feel like getting to know you better." She wouldn't tell him much, he already knew that, but he could try. 

"Why?" came the question again. Her dark eyes--the natural cool look to them never fading--held his gaze now. Lightly she chewed on her lower lip and got up without warning. "Anyway, I just came to bring ice. I figured it would take the sting away," Mei said, putting the pack into his hand as she pulled away from him. The long black hair was again pushed over her shoulder and she stood. With that said, she turned and left the room, leaving him in his solitude. 

Kade watched as she left as quickly as she came, "Because you're this engima that just walked into my life - and I want to know why..." 

--------------------- 

Jin had gotten to the bar early. He had tossed a few woolongs to a musician at the front, and had continued inside to save a booth in dark corner in the back where he could still see the door, but would be given enough privacy for the conversation he wanted to have. He carefully arranged a single white rose on the table where Cloria would sit. Now he just needed the girl. 

Cloria sighed softly as she walked into the bar. She didn't want to do this, but she couldn't make herself stay away. She felt like her whole world had turned upside down since that night under the stars. Had she just kept her mouth shut, things might have been different. 

She spotted Jin in the back, and slowly made her way over to where he sat. She made no move to join him in the booth, nor did she say anything to him. 

Jin had stood the moment he saw her walking into the bar. A sudden wave of relief struck him just at the sight of her. "I'm glad you came," Jin said smiling brilliantly at her. "I hate to drink alone."

Cloria looked down, "I couldn't not come. Not when you asked me too." It was the truth. Even in her anger, she still cared for him. Even so, she couldn't look at him. 

"Please sit down," Jin said. It was the first time he'd ever been nervous before, and somewhere in the back of his head it registered that this looked very much like a date. Somewhere else it triggered that as much as he had Rua had loved each other, they had never really 'dated.' This was his first date...ever, and the very thought increased his nervousness. 

Cloria glanced down at the table. There was a white rose there, obviously for her, and she wondered why he had gone to the trouble of bringing it. She smiled slight. White stood for friendship. She wondered if he realized that. After a moment, she sat on the table, but made no motion to take the rose. "I supposed I'd like a drink, Jin," she said softly. 

Smiling Jin called over a bar maid and after gaining a strange look from her managed to order a bottle of wine. It wasn't a classy place and the wine wouldn't be of the greatest vintage, but Jin knew he couldn't have talked to her anywhere on the SeaDog uninterrupted, and currently they couldn't afford any place nicer. "You look like you're ready to run, Clory," Jin said sadly. 

"What if I am, Jin?" Cloria replied. She hadn't expected him to say it, but it had been on her mind all day. She glanced at the rose again - it seemed to be taunting her. Still, she left it alone. She didn't want to invite more heartbreak. 

Jin placed his hands on the table on either side of her and leaned in until there noses were almost touching. "The I'll chase you," he said simply. "I'll chase you as far as I have to until you listen to me."

"I'm right here, Jin. You can speak right now." Cloria replied. She did not wish to draw this out any longer than she had to. 

"Will you at least sit down?" he asked backing off. "You make me feel like a wolf cornering a little rabbit."

Cloria sighed, and moved down to the seat across from him. She had liked the position above him - it made her feel more in control.

"You know that I never meant to hurt you, Clory," Jin said running a hand through his hair. "The last thing I would ever do was intentionally hurt you." 

Cloria sighed, "Whatever your intentions were, Jin, I'm still hurt. I can't change that." This was going to be hard.

"I know, but I want to make it right, Clory," he said but was interrupted as the bar maid brought the wine and two glasses for them. Jin took the bottle from her and filled a glass for each of them. He swilled the wine in the glass and smelled it before takinga small sip. It wasn't the best vintage, but it wasn't vinegar and anti-freeze. "I just don't know how. I'm more confused than you can imagine and I don't know how to straighten things out. I want you to help me make right again." 

"How can I help you Jin?" Cloria asked. Despite her pain, she still genuinely cared for the man sitting across from her. She took a small sip of the wine - the flavor wasn't bad, and watched him carefully. 

"I want to know what I can do to make you smile again," Jin said smiling at her again. It was going a little better than he had thought. "I miss your laughter, I know Kade misses your chili. The SeaDog isn't home without you." 

Cloria looked down at her hands. "Jin, I don't know how to smile anymore or I would. And I don't know what would make me smile." She looked up, but she was not looking at him. "I remember another time in my life where I had forgotten how to smile. You gave that back to me. Ironic that it was you who would take it away again..." 

Jin could feel his heart twisting at that last comment she had hit the mark. Jin was silent, he couldn't for the life of him think of anything to say to that. After a moment he just nodded at her and downed the rest of the wine in the glass. "Than I should leave," with that Jin stood up and slowly started to make his way to the door. 

Cloria was silent. She wanted to call out to him, but a part of her stopped herself. He was leaving her and that's the way it would be. She glanced back down at the rose, and went to brush it to the floor, when she noticed a small flower necklace inside. She pulled it out, and a small tear formed in her eye. "Jin," she said softly. 

Jin allowed one small glance at the booth, but he couldn't see Cloria. He pushed the door open so hard it slammed against the wall outside. He'd go back to the SeaDog, pack up a few things, maybe talk to Kade if he was around. Jin was good at running away, it would just get easier each time...right?

Cloria looked up. He was gone, just like that. She stood, and tried to see out the window, to see if he was really leaving. She looked back down at the necklace, and then back up at the window, but she could not decide what she wanted to do. 

Jin hesitated when he got the street, he looked up to the window where he had sat and saw Cloria there with the necklace. For some reason he was more hurt than he thought he would be, and he couldn't understand why he felt so miserable.

Cloria slowly put the necklace on. She fingered the rose, closing her eyes for a moment. It was hard to believe that he had bought it for her. Finally, though it seemed like forever, she stood, and made her way out of the bar. "I should have gone after him," She thought, as she stepped out into the street.

Jin saw her in the doorway and for a moment felt like bolting, but his feet were frozen to the ground. He just stood there and waited to see what she would do. His eyes hadn't missed the necklace around her neck, it suited her well.

Cloria felt someone watching her. She turned slowly, her eyes locking on Jin. "I thought you left," she said softly, her gaze resting comfortably on his features. Pain crossed her eyes, for a brief moment, before they hardened again.

"I did," he said. He turned to look out over the calm waters of the port. "I'm going to leave the SeaDog, Clory."

Cloria felt her expression fall, "You can't leave, Jin. The SeaDog is your ship. Kade and Sam, they need you!" 

"Nah," Jin said trying to brush it off lightly. "I'll leave the ship to Kade, he's a good guy and he'll treat the old rust bucket well." "I never wanted to be a bounty hunter anyway." 

Cloria clenched her fists. "That's not fair, Jin," she replied. "You would do that - leave them - just like that." She stared at him. "Did you even consider how they'd feel about it? Or do you just make all your decisions without consulting others." 

"You forget," Jin said smiling back at her over his shoulder. "I'm not a nice guy, that's what I tried to tell you that night under the stars. All I can ever manage to do is fuck things up. So if I go, I won't be able to make things worse anymore, and you'll find the right prince to teach you how to smile again." 

Cloria shook her head, "You're just running away again, Jin. Just like before." She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jin, why did you buy me this?" 

"I bought it because I wanted to see your smile," Jin said sighing as he stared out at the SeaDog moored to the dock. "Throw it in the sea if you like. But I am running away again. Maybe I'm running because I'm selfish, but one day you'll be happy I left." 

Cloria fingered the necklace again. "Jin, how much does my smile mean to you?" 

"I honestly don't know Clory," Jin said finally turning to look at her. "But if my presence means that you can't be happy anymore, then I'll leave." 

With that Jin turned around and began to walk back towards the SeaDog. He wouldn't just leave this time, he was going to say his good-byes properly, they deserved at least that much. 

Cloria watched him go. She turned back, and stepped into the bar. She needed another drink and she needed it now. She touched the necklace again, and nearly ripped it off her neck, but something stopped her. Maybe because it was the last thing he'd ever give her. 

--------------------- 

Jin stepped slowly across the threshold into the SeaDog, he'd grown up on this ship, found love, and now he'd walk away from it again, only this time he knew if he left he wouldn't be coming back. He needed to find Kade, they'd been friends for almost three years now, and Jin knew Kade was going to hate him after this...if he didn't already. 

"Kade are you here?" 

"Yeah," Kade called out. He was attempting to make dinner in the kitchen. "Jin?" 

"Kade, I've fucked up again," Jin said quietly leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. "And I can't fix it this time." 

Kade turned around, "Jin, what did you do?" he asked, knowing already this had to do with Cloria. 

"I'm going to leave," Jin said unable to look up at his friend. "Take care of Cloria and the SeaDog. And try to keep Sam out of trouble and away from anything expensive or breakable." 

Kade dropped the pan he was holding. It clattered for a moment before coming a stop. "Jin, don't fuck this up worse," he replied. "Besides, where would you go. This isn't about Rua is it?" 

"No," Jin said up the pan and placing it gently on the stove top. "This isn't about Rua. She doesn't know yet either, I've only told Cloria so far. I'm just going. I don't know where yet, maybe I'll find another band. I was never a good bounty hunter anyway." 

Kade sighed, "You know Jin, I can't tell you want to do. But I'm going to tell you this as a friend. You're making a mistake, running away, thinking that things will be better when you're gone." Out of no where, Kade decked Jin. "And that's for the bar and for being stupid." 

Jin landed gracelessly on his ass, rubbing his face he began to laugh. "You know Kade, if this situation wasn't so sad, it would be funny." 

Kade rubbed his fist. "Maybe so Jin. Maybe so." He looked down at his friend. "Is there anything at all I can do to convience you to stay?" 

"I don't know," Jin said standing up again. "To tell you the truth I really don't want to go. But its going to be better this way. The funny thing is...I finally figured out what I felt for her, and I lost her. You didn't see how she looked at me Kade, what she said. I can't stand to see her this way."

Kade walked up to Jin and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And did you tell her, Jin, what you felt for her? Or did you just blantently assume that she should have figured it out on her own?" 

"I can't tell her," Jin said exasperated. "She'll be better off with someone else. I'm not good enough for her Kade. She deserves some guy who will never let her cry." 

"Jin, are you so thickheaded? What is so wrong with you that you think so little of yourself?" Kade shook him softly, and laughed. "Maybe it was meant to be this way." He let go of Jin and turned back to the dishes. "You won't fight for her and she won't fight for you. Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride."

"Fuck off, Kade," Jin yelled. "I hurt Rua by running away, what makes you think I wouldn't do the same thing to her?" 

"Are you listening to yourself? You hurt Rua by running - WHY are you making the same mistake with Cloria?" Kade retorted. 

"Dammit!" Jin balled his fists, but instead of hitting Kade, he slammed his hand into the wall, leaving a large dent. He could feel his knuckled bruising as he pulled his hand back and collapsed against the wall. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't stay and he couldn't go. He was essentially caught in his own trap. 

Kade felt pity for his friend. He couldn't solve their problems - they would have to do that themselves. He could only offer advice, "Jin, stay. Give yourself time to sort this out. You're so lost in your emotions you can't even begin to make rational decisions." 

"And what about Cloria?" he asked his voive nearly cracking with emotions. 

"Cloria lost as well. I don't know how to bring her back. But this, you running away, it's not the right way." Kade said softly. "She's like the little sister I never had. Big brother can't stand to see her cry, and as much as you're making her cry now, she'd never stop if you left." 

"Kade," Jin asked sighing as he hit his head against the wall with a light thunk. "Why do you have to be so sensible all the time? You're making me look bad." 

"It's easy to be sensible when you're looking at it from the outside in," Kade replied. "I'd be just as much of a mess if I was in your shoes" 

"Then here," Jin said tugging off one of his big black leather boots. "Take this and at least look a little frazzled." 

Kade laughed and took the shoes. He danced around for a moment as though he was crazy. "Yup, they sure have an effect on you." 

Jin managed to smile at Kade's attempt to bring humor back. "Will you go pick up Cloria?" Jin asked practically yanking the boots from Kade. "She should have made it back here by now. I'm afraid she might have gone back into the tavern to drink." 

Kade nodded. "I will, if you promise to be here when I get back." 

"Yah," Jin said climing back up to his feet. "I have to talk to Rua and clear a few things up that have been left hanging for three years." 

"Good," Kade said. He whiped his hands on a towel. "Which bar did you say she was at?" 

"Prancing Pony," Jin grabbed the towel and filled it with ice. Both his hand and his eye were throbbing now. "Its just off the docks." 

Kade nodded. "Alright, I'll see you when I get back." 

Jin nodded, "If I'm still in one piece." 

--------------------- 

Cloria sat at the bar and took another shot. She was drunk, worse than she had been a few days before, and finally the bartender would no longer serve her. "Whatever," she muttered, as she walked towards the door. She stepped out onto the sidewalk, and nearly tripped over a woman playing the guitar. 

Allison had been in front of the Prancing Pony all day. She had settled into a comfortable position, leaning against the wall with her ankles crossed. This turned out to be a bad idea as the blond woman exiting the building nearly stumbled over her. Allison had no doubt that she had been drinking a few too many. She quickly moved her feet towards herself again. "Sorry about that," she said, continuing to play the song she was in the middle of.

Cloria turned back around slowly, "What is that song you're playing?" she said, slowly, as though the words took her some measure of effort.

Glancing at the blond a second time, Allison recognized her. She was the lady that had had the little argument with a man just outside the pub's door earlier today. She pretended not to notice, however, as she was sure the woman wouldn't want to know that a total stranger had witnessed the whole thing. She looked down at her guitar, even though she didn't need to. She knew the song as well as her own name. "It's called 'A Distant Dream,'" she replied, "It's about a selfish man...." 

Cloria's eyes widened, "I know a selfish man." She turned and sat down next to Allison. The movement took effort - Cloria's balance was not very good at the moment. Once she was finally in the seated position, she turned to Allison. "Will you sing it for me?"

She watched Cloria as she sat beside her. She wasn't entirely sure if the woman needed anymore sad words today, but imagining herself in her shoes, Allison decided that she deserved to hear them. Looking towards the nearby bay, she began to sing. The song spoke of longing and loss. Although much of it was metaphorical, anyone could understand its meaning. She closed her eyes, reciting those words that she had uttered hundreds of times before.

Cloria listened, silently until a tear rolled down her cheek. She was convienced that she'd lost him for good this time. As Allison finished the song, she smiled. "It's a beautiful song - so fitting. I think maybe I won't be going home tonight." 

She glanced at the woman before leaning the old guitar against the wall next to her. She began to pick up the money that she had collected in her case, including what Jin had thrown in. "I don't know your story, but I wouldn't recommend staying away from home. It's a nice thing to have, if I remember correctly..." 

"You don't have a home," Cloria asked, blinking a few times to try and clear some of the haze that was forming in her brain. "I don't think I like mine much anymore..." 

"That's a shame," Allison answered, stuffing the woolongs into her shoulder bag. "If it were me, I'd try to make it better for myself before just leaving it. Then again, I'm not too picky about where I live, so I wouldn't really know any better." She smiled slightly, laying the guitar into its now-empty case. 

Cloria looked down at her hands. "I think that was the last chance to make it better. Besides, I can't stand to be around... her... and she seems to think it's a good idea to try and be my friend." Cloria looked back up, her eyes dancing as she tried to focus on something. 

"Friends, huh?" said Allison, giving Cloria a somewhat bewildered look, "You must really not like this person when she wants to be friends... did she do something bad to you?" She paused, shaking her head quickly, "Sorry, that's none of my business..." 

Cloria smirked, "I suppose it's just who she is." The stars were swirling, and Cloria felt inclined to talk. "She is his former love and possibly still is. He told me he'd never love another - and then the next day, she was back in his life." Cloria smiled up at the stars, "At least the night is beautiful." 

Allison grinned herself, following Cloria's gaze to the sky, "See? As bad as some things seem, some things never change... It's kind of comforting, don't you think?" She shut the lid of her guitar case, snapping the latches closed. 

Cloria nodded, "The stars are always comforting. They will always be there for you - they are the one link to the past, present and future that you can count on." 

Allison looked to the blond woman once again. "Don't forget yourself. You can count on yourself," she said, offering a wink, "We shouldn't depend on everyone else to keep us happy. That's our job."

Cloria turned to the woman, "You speak wise words. And I think that's why I must leave. I won't find happiness here anymore." 

Allison stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder and clutching her guitar case in her hand, "Hey, they're just words. Sorry that I can't help you. We all have different songs. None of them have the same ending." She started off down the walkway, but not before pausing to look back to Cloria and offering a kind smile, "Good luck to you." With that, she turned again, heading towards the city. She needed to find a place to sleep tonight. 

Cloria watched the woman leave, and found it interesting that while they had only met, she had felt comforted by her presence. "I hope we meet again," She whispered, as she stood up and wandered to a hotel. She would sleep away from the SeaDog tonight. 


	9. Touching Scenes

**Touching Scenes**

Churel slowly made her way to Vicious' office. Knocking on the door, she waited a beat, and then entered with his permission. Stepping in, she approached his desk. "Vicious-sama." 

Vicious set down a report he was reading and looked up to see the teenager enter the room. He was busy, but he set aside his work for a moment in order to see what she needed. His mind hadn't been focused on what he was reading anyway - his recent conversations with Spike and his future conversation with Julia were much more prominent on his mind. "Yes Churel?" he replied. 

Her eyes focused, watching him steadily. "You are were going to assign me to something...." She thought he looked uneasy, but wouldn't say so. 

"Sit," Vicious said motioning to a chair in front of him. "Tell me Churel, do you think you have the potential to be a leader of this syndicate?" 

Sitting at his command, she then folded her hands neatly into her lap. Waiting a moment to answer that question, Churel answered it with a steady and confident- but not too confident voice, "Yes, I do believe I have the potentital that it takes to be a leader of the syndicate. The final decision will be up to you of course, Vicious-sama." 

"Leadership, albet a lacking on, runs in your veins. Your grandfather was at one time a great leader, until he lost his teeth - and the beast inside him." Vicious stood, and walked around the side of the desk. "I do not wish to see you lose that side of you. You must always remain ruthless and on the edge." Loyalty was from the days of old. "You of course, will need training." He turned to her. "Until then, I have something I'd like you to do for me. A secret, between you and I."

"Thank you, Vicious-sama. I will never lose that side of me, ever. I couldn't bare to see that happen, not like my grandfather." Ooooh, a secret. She liked the sound of that. "Yes, Vicious-sama? You know I can keep a secret." She could have giggled at the aspect of a secret, but of course, this was an inapprioate moment. 

Vicious leaned against the desk, "Julia." he said, a slight softness in his voice. "I fear Julia will do something that would make me unhappy." His eyes turned to look at her. "Things I do not wish her to do. And I have a feeling she will fail to tell me about these things," as she did once in the past... 

Churel nodded, completely understanding. If that bitch were to ever to do something against Vicious-sama's wishess, he would know about it the second after it happened.. "Yes, I understand. Are there any specific wishes Vicious-sama?" Shifting in her seat, she waited for his response. Churel didn't want to be the one to break his heart if she did something, but she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret either. Wether she liked it or not, she would complete the task to the best of her abilities and think nothing. Business was business. 

Vicious smirked, "I have but one real wish in this world, Churel. Revenge." His eyes seemed to see through her, as though he was looking at someone else. "But that will come in due time. First, we must play the game as it was meant to be played." 

She wanted to fix that... If only Churel could make him come back to her.. To look at her, and not someone else. Someone, she would change that.. Change that wish. "Mmm, yes and we shall play it well." She smiled then, ever so slighty, just a smill twitch of her lips. 

"There is nothing more to life than the game of death," Vicious said, his mind still thinking about Spike, and their recent conversations. He looked at Churel, "Tell me child, have you ever had an enemy so hated that you would give anything to see the pain on their face as they died at your hands?"

Just by looking at him, she could tell who he was talking about. It wasn't a big secret... There were the rumors, the gossip, and well, the assignments. "Yes, I have.. Vicous-sama. I know what you are feeling, except I have all ready slain them." Her memories wandered back to that occasion....... And the expressions on their faces. 

Vicious smirked, "Yes, I suppose you have." He turned back to look at her. "It is a good feeling. I would die for that feeling." He pushed his hand into his pockets and pulled out a small bag, containing bird seed. In an instant, the large black crow who traveled with the dragon was seated atop his shoulder, eagerly eating the food from the bag.

"I think he would die for it two." Vicious continued, as though he felt the need to share his feelings with the child who was so similiar. "We are too alike."

Watching the crow for a moment, she let them sit there in slience. She was deeply surprised that Vicious-sama was sharing his feelings with her, and she loved it. "Yes, Vicious-sama..we are. I'm sure your wish will be granted." Churel had never been good at conversations, especially ones like this.. 

Vicious smiled. The child has mistaken his words - he had been talking about Spike. He would not correct her, it would not do to belittle her when her task was of such importance to him. He stopped feeding the bird, setting the food on his desk. He contined to think in silence - the thought of Spike dominating his mind.

Looking at Vicious-sama just sitting there.. she feld the desire to end this meeting. "Vicious-sama... may I go now to prepare?" It was the only excuse she could think of, but it would do.

Vicious nodded, and then turned his back, too lost in thought to reply. 

Leaving it at that, Churel then left. 

--------------------- 

For a few seconds, Spike held his leg high in the air, paused in the last move of his workout. Gradually, he lowered it, then picked up a towel and draped it over his lightly-sweating shoulders.

Barefoot and silent, Spike padded across his room and paused in front of the mirror. The sound of his breath, still heavy from his workout, was the only sound against the background of the Bebop's familiar rumble.

The figure in the mirror looked the same as always. Tall and wiry with a spreading mass of moss green hair. Naked from the waist up, Spike briefly attempted to count the faint scars marring his body, but then surrendered the cause as lost.

He still remembered, though. Each line, mark, and hole bore its own story - many of them quite similar. The majority were the small round marks where, at some point in his history, a bullet had entered his body. Some shots had been from strangers ... and others, from friends. Here and there were the marks where s u perheated metal or steam had seared his flesh. And a very few of them were the clean, regular slashes of a sweeping katana. 

There was a time when Spike would never have thought he'd receive those. 

Now, he was ready to receive more. 

It was interesting, he mused. An entire history written out upon his flesh. 

Spike let the towel slip to the floor. Leaving it where it lay, he left the mirror and sat down at his desk. With a relaxed sigh, he switched on his desk lamp then carefully lit up a cigarette. 

Rather ironic, what he'd told Meifa about smoking ... 

Now to work. Spike opened up his toolbox and carefully disassembled his faithful Jericho 941. Laying the individual pieces out across his desk, he picked up a small rag and began to clean and oil each of them in turn. 

Footsteps. 

Spike put down both rag and piece, then turned. 

"Faye," he snapped, "what is it?" 

Faye paced up and down the hall. She could hear S pike working out in his room. Part of her wished to barge in and demand he tell her what was going on and part of her wanted to throw in the towel and walk away, knowing that he would be nothing but difficult. She banged one fist on the wall. Since when had she begun to care about him so much? 

She smirked to herself. She had to admit that even though they fought all the time, she couldn't imagine what life would be like if he was suddenly gone. She had come to enjoy living on the bebop more than she had enjoyed any place in the past - at least the past she could remember.

A small light dawned on her, and with that she turned, determined to talk to him. She realized, he was talking like a man on a mission - one that did not have a happy ending. 

She walked into his room, and when he turned and called her name, she gasped slightly at the tone of his voice. "Spike," she said softly a look of concern on her face, before harding up and crossing her arms. " Look, I'm not letting you go do this unless you tell me what you're up to." 

Spike looked up. Faye was, as usual, trying to bury her concern underneath a facade of toughness. Draping an arm over the back of his chair, he fixed her with the cold and steady gaze that had cracked dozens of men before.

"Something came up that I can't hide from anymore," Spike said simply. His already-harsh stare hardened, although its intensity was no longer directed at Faye but at some unseen opponent. "It's just something that I have to do. I'm sorry."

He turned back to his workdesk and picked up the rag again, and set himself to cleaning another piece of the Jericho. He wanted the gun working as smoothly as possible. In a firefight, every millisecond counted.

Faye shook her head, "Don't give me that Spike." She walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder. "Look, shit comes up all the time for you, me, everyone on this ship. That doesn't make us any less of a team. And the fact that you're sitting here fixing your gun, makes me believe whatever this is it's very important to you." 

She reached down and with one hand turned his face towards hers. "Spike, I'm not asking you to tell me. I'm telling you that you need to." The tough facade was gone, at least for the moment, and Faye's eyes held a look of real concern.......... It was not unusual for her to care about Spike, but it was for her to show it. But this time, she had a horrible feeling about what he was going to do, and she couldn't help but show her feelings on her face. 

Spike blinked, his features softening as conflicting emotions swam across his face. His enduring philosophy of don't-mention-the-past insisted that he continue to shrug her off, but some inner part of him reminded him that Faye did have a point......... They'd been through enough together that now, like Jet, she could be something of a confidant. 

Fine. He'd tell her, but he wouldn't let her stop him. 

"I got a message from Vicious," Spike said softly. "It's been too long already, and I can't just ignore this. I have to go." 

"Who is Vicious?" Faye asked, relieved that he had finally answered her. He'd never spoken of his past before, and she had never heard the name before, although as she spoke it, it made her shudder. "He doesn't sound like a nice guy........." 

She was suddenly aware that she was still touching his face, and she brought her hand down slowly. "Look, Spike, I didn't come here to stop you. I came here to help you." She could help but wish he'd change his mind. 

Spike reached up and took Faye's hand, then regarded her with miscolored eyes. "Help me?" he said, perfectly serious. "And how can you help me?" 

He released her hand and looked away. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth - a genuine smile, the first he'd worn in days. "I told you the truth the first time," Spike said sadly. "Vicious is an old friend. Was. Now ... I don't know anymore. It's something I'll have to find out." 

Faye felt her heart stop beating when Spike looked at her. She hadn't expected the tone of his voice and it surprised her. She was silent for a moment, as though absorbing what he had said. She looked down at her hand, the one he had touched only moments before. Had there been an understanding between them? Faye couldn't be sure. Not with Spike. 

"Yes, help you," she replied slowly. "Whatever happened between you two isn't my business, but what happens to you now is. I can back you up. Be your partner." Faye wished he hadn't turned away. His eyes had seemed to speak more truth than his words. 

She felt confused. This was so unlike her, not to care about him, but to tell him. But the melancholy he felt was affecting her, in ways she hadn't expected. Why were men so difficult? 

At the sound of the word "partner," Spike froze. And then, like a snowflake on a hotplate, any indication of the emotion vanished as his eyes grew steely once again. "Nothing's going to happen to me that I'm not ready to accept," Spike said. "And this is about getting rid of an old partner, not finding a new one." 

With that, Spike turned back to the disassembled Jericho. The cleaned pieces were on the left half of the desk, and the much larger group of uncleaned pieces was on his right. He snatched up the rag and started on a new piece with perhaps a bit more force than was necessary. 

Faye stepped back, surprised by his sudden change of attitude. She wanted to hit him and hug him all at the same time, and she couldn't determine which emotion was stronger - the wrenching of her heart as she watched him willingly walking into death, or the anger that he refused to simply accept that she was there for him, for better or worse. "Spike, you're impossible!" she cried, finally giving hin to the latter. She stormed up next to him and slapped him across the face. "Wake up, or else you'll die out there." 

Spike's hand shot up to grab Faye's wrist. One moment he was sitting, and the next he was standing. With a single, fluid motion, he ensnared her other wrist and transferred it to his first hand. With the now-free hand, Spike grasped Faye's chin and tilted her face up to meet his, eyes only inches apart. 

"I guess this is where we part ways, then," Spike hissed, so softly that his voice was nearly inaudible. "Because unlike you ... I'm not afraid to die." 

Faye's eyes widened. She had never seen him quite like this before. She always knew he was passionate, although he hide it behind his nonchalant attitude, but this was different. "Spike," she said softly, pain glinting in her eyes. He was not physically hurting her, but her heart was pounding nonetheless. 

"It has nothing to do with fear," she whispered, closing her eyes. 

Spike released Faye's chin and let his hand drop to his side, although he kept his tight grip on her wrists. All those times that he'd wished she'd just go away ... Well, this time, she wasn't going anywhere. 

"What, then?" Spike shot back, eyes burning. "Because right now, you look pretty damn scared to me." 

Faye struggled to break free of his grib, but her minimal efforts afforded her nothing. Spike had a secure grip, and she wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not scare of going with you, Spike." Faye replied, her eyes taking in everything he gave - yet for once, giving nothing back. She simply accepted that he was angry, more likely with his situation than her. "I'm scared of what's going to happen when you get there." She continued, her voice soft. It held no malice or anger, just acceptance. "I'm scared that I can't stop you from doing this. And I'm scared that you're not going to come back. And I never thought I'd say that to you - that I, the Faye-who-needs-no-one, would be scared if you didn't come back..." 

Abruptly, Spike released her, almost shoving her away. Conflicting emotions waged war on the battleground of his face, flickering past too quickly for anything more than a semblance of confusion to ensue. He started, "Faye, I don't -" 

As though a near-perceptable string had been cut, Spike's shoulders drooped and the anger drained from his body. He sighed, a hollow sound mingled with resignation and regret. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "What just happened - that wasn't about you. Look ... I know that you're worried, but I have to go. I should have done this three years ago, but instead I ran away. Vicious was right. It's time to stop running." 

Spike fell into his chair and stared down at the Jericho. The faithful gun could be construed as a metaphor for his life. It was beautiful and it was deadly, and now it lay in pieces. 

Finally, he looked back up at Faye. "If it helps, I don't think I'll be doing anything just yet," he said quietly. "I'm just going to find out where Vicious is. That's all. After that ... I plan on staying alive, but I can't make any promises. Look, if I don't go after Vicious, then he'll come after me and put you all in danger. That's not what I want. This is my fight, and I'll fight it alone." 

The Jericho silently called him. Ignoring it, Spike got back up out of his chair and took Faye's hands - this time gently, in stark contrast to only a minute before. "I care about you, Faye," he told her. "And maybe that's also part of why I have to go." 

Faye didn't move as she watched Spike move to the chair and then back to her. It was surreal - the way he talked, the way he looked, the way he told her he cared about her. Her eyes seemed to shimmer, a small hint that tears were threatening to stain the face of the woman who never let her emotions take control. Everything he had seemed laid out in front of her, and she fought with all her might not to take it for herself. He was giving her something special, a look inside himself that most people rarely had the chance to see. 

"Spike," she said softly, her head tilting just slightly to the side. "I care about you too. Maybe that's why I insist so much on going with." She was doing the same, although she tried to convience herself it was otherwise. Faye did not share her emotions. "I.. I know that you can take care of yourself..." she paused, biting her lip for a moment, "But I want to take care of you too." She softly squeezed his hands, a small indication that she was not ready to let them go. 

The brown of Spike's eyes bored into the green of Faye's. He blinked slowly and deliberately, leaving his left eye closed a fraction of a second long than his right. "You know I can't take you with me when I go to see Vicious," he told her. "So how about this. When I finally stumble out, I'll know you'll be there to haul my bleeding carcass back home." The ghost of a smile danced before his face. "Does that sound fair?" 

Faye nodded, although she would have preferred a different answer. He would not change his mind about her going - she knew that. The worst she could do would be to go anyway. A small smile crossed her lips as she realized that, inevitably, she would do just that. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, as though she needed a small respite from the intensity at which he stared at her. Opening them up, she replyed, "Alright Spike. I will wait, outside. But if you don't come out, don't think for a moment that I won't go in after you." 

A line creased Spike's forehead. He knew perfectly well that he couldn't stop her from doing anything - all he could do was hope that, for once in her life, she'd obey his wishes. "Just ... you be careful, okay?" he said, giving her hands a final squeeze before dropping them. Acting on an impulse, he added, in a perfect imitation of Ed, "Faye-Faye." 

Faye smiled as he said her name the way Edward did. She felt him drop her hands, and once they were free she resisted the urge to take his again. She turned her head aside averting her eyes to the floor, afraid that her face spoke too much. "You be careful, Spike - I think you'll need a lot more luck than I do." She felt transparent, in that moment, and she hated it. Why did he have to invite death now? 

Spike nodded. "I will," he said simply, then gestured to the disassmbled Jericho. "And there's still some stuff I have to take care of before I'm ready for tomorrow." He displayed a neutral smile, and let his eyes flicker towards the door. 

Dammit, the last thing he'd needed was Faye getting involved in all this ... but somehow, he couln't deny her. Spike reached down to the desk and idly picked up the rag once again. 

Tomorrow would bring ... whatever tomorrow brought. 

Faye watched him for a moment, before walking out the room. She'd need to prepare too, because no matter what he said, she would be there this time to back him up. 

--------------------- 

Rua sat in the living room idly plucking notes from Jin's acoustic guitar. The tune was one of the first songs they had ever written, a love song about themselves. "How did it go with Cloria?" Rua asked without ever turning around. She had always been able to tell when Jin entered a room and could easily find him in a crowd; it was like she was always drawn to him. 

Jin smiled, he'd missed her these past three years. "Not well," Jin said sighing as he joined her on the couch. "You should now better than anyone that I have no sense of diplomacy nor delicacy." 

Rua chuckled at that and set the guitar aside. "So did you confess, or did you turn her down again?" 

"Neither,"' Jin said trying not to blush. "I actually accomplished very little probably, but I hope to rectify that as soon as she gets back--" 

"And you'd like me to leave?" Rua interrupted. She wanted him to get to the point. He had forgotten about her completely and she could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. She had done nothing wrong, but still she had lost him. 

"That's up to you Rua," Jin said grabbing her hand and positioning himself so he was facing her on the couch. "But I think I'm really in love with this girl. I probably shouldn't have brought you back here, it only opened up old wounds." 

"It was good to see you Jin," Rua said standing up and stretching. "You should come back to Valhalla again soon. Hang out with the guys, maybe play a set with us, they…I would really like that." 

"I'll bring Cloria," Jin said smiling awkwardly as he stood up and ruffled her hair playfully. "We're going to be here for awhile still, stop by anytime, little one." 

Rua only nodded wiping at a single stray tear. She gave Jin a long hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, and made her way towards the door. 

Goodbye, my love…

--------------------- 

Faye paced around her room. She pulled out four different outfits from her dresser, tossing them all over the room. She needed to wear something that would make her stand out less - her normal clothing was far too flashy, and with the debt she owed Gordon - well, she didn't need him seeing her there. To top it off, if she got picked up, it wouldn't help Spike's cause at all. 

She paused for a second, still holding a shirt, and looked in the mirror. She wondered for a moment, why she was doing this at all. Spike could take care of himself, couldn't he? She sighed, watching the confused expression of the woman in the mirror for a moment. Faye was sure that something would go wrong - she just hoped it wouldn't be her fault. Spike would never forgive her for screwing things up, something she was good at. 

A moment later, she resumed her search, pulling out a pair of gray slacks from the closet. "These might work," she said to herself. 

Paris poked her head around the corner into Faye's room, "Hey Faye I was wondering -- whoa! What happened in here?!" Paris' eyes wandered over Faye's scattered clothes which littered various parts of her room. "What are you doing?" 

Faye whirled around. The sudden voice invading her thoughts had surprised her. She smiled when she saw Paris. She hadn't seen the girl in a few days. "Hey Paris," Faye said, holding up the gray, bland pants. "What do you think of these?" 

Paris laughed a little nervously, as she wrinkled her nose. "Well... I can't really imagine you in something so... dull, Faye. Why would you want to wear those?" Paris took a few steps into the room and paused before a shimmery pink tank top. She bent down to pick it up, and held it against herself. "There - this would look much better! But where are you going anyways...?" 

Faye watched Paris pick up the shirt. True, it was much more fitting for her personality, but that wasn't important on this mission. "I'm going somewhere where the last thing I need to do is stand out. Hence the reason for the boring pants." She set them on the bed and began rummaging for an equally boring top. "Why don't you try that tank top on and see how it fits you?" 

Paris' eyes widened. "Sure!" She turned her back for a minute, raised her own shirt over her head and slipped the slinky pink top on. It seemed to hug Paris in all the right places, and she twirled around, so the beads on the bottom could fly out. "It looks great! Can I come where you are going? I promise I won't make a fuss or anything - I'll even help hide you, if you wish." Paris looked around Faye's room again. "Hey what about this one?" She walked over to Faye's bed and picked up a white T-shirt. "This has, like, nothing on it..." 

Faye shook her head. "No. You, and everyone else, has to stay here. This isn't even my mission, but I fought to go." She sat down on the bed. "No, he knew I wouldn't stay behind anyway." She glanced at the t-shirt. It was one of her tighter t-shirts, but coupled with the gray pants, she should blend in well. "I think that would work," Faye replied, taking the shirt. 

She quickly changed clothing. "Why don't you keep that top," Faye said, as she watched Paris twirling. 

"Thank you!" Paris gasped. "Hey... what do you mean 'he'? Who are you going with? Spike? Jet?" Paris eyed Faye up and down and nodded slowly. "Yeah I don't think you'll get noticed in that outfit!" She giggled, although she had to admit that Faye looked good in pretty much anything. 

"Spike," Faye said softly. Her eyes seemed to see through Paris at that moment. When she refocused she smiled, "Yeah, and since that's the idea." Faye stood up, and shimmied out of her own clothing in exchange for the pants and white shirt. She did a quick turn for Paris, mimicking the girls movements. "And how flashly do I look?" She a laughed a little, using the joke to take her mind off what might happen. 

Paris smiled. "Well... whatever you guys are up to, be careful ok? And that outfit is good... I don't think people will notice you too much." Paris picked a few loose strands off her new pink shirt, and pulled the shirt down to straighten it up. "Well, hey I'm going to go see what Ed is up to.. or maybe just go to bed. It is getting kind of late." Paris took a step toward Faye and hugged her. "Have fun tonight!" 

Faye hugged Paris in return. "I wouldn't call it fun." She picked up her bag, and put it over her shoulder before walking a few steps, stopping in the doorway, and looking back over her shoulder at Paris. "See you soon," she said sincerely. She really hoped that would be the case. "Keep them out of trouble, ok?" With that, she disappeared down the hallway. 

--------------------- 

Vicious walked down the stairs to Julia's office. He would normally take the elevator, but he was still thinking about what he was going to tell her. Spike was and always would be a sensitive subject - for both of them. Since Spike's betrayal, nothing had been the same between the three of them. Once there, he knocked softly on her office door, then simply opened the door and walk in. "Julia," he said softly, his normally hardened eyes softening. 

Julia had her coat on, her back to the door and she was leaning on her desk, hands flat on the surface. "Thats me." she said quietly. She didn't turn around and stared straight at the top of her desk. She didn't know what else to say. She was stunned. 

She hadn't turned around, nor had she greeted him. His features darkened a bit - she couldn't see them anyway. Vicious walked up behind her and softly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know, I should have told you sooner. But I didn't think it was the right time." 

Turning around Julia held her hand, she was bleeding, but not a lot. "I suppose your right, though there would never be a right time to bring up this subject." his hands still placed on her hips, she removed the towel and folded it a differnet way to obsorbe the blood. 

Vicious took her hand and held it up and using his other he took the towel from her. "What happened Julia?" he asked, concerned. 

"I was using a knife." She said "It just slipped." there was a gash acrossed the palm of her hand. "This'll make a nice scar." she said with a slight chuckle. It didn't really bother her anymore, it was like that for a little while. "So about that dinner ..." 

Vicious tilted her chin up slightly, so that he could look her in the eyes. "Tell me the truth, Julia. What were you really using the knife for." He wasn't going to let this go that easily. 

"You know, I'm not quite sure." she said "Vicious, I need to go. I can't be here anymore." she slid her hand away from his slowly and the towel from his hand at the same pace. She carefully rapped her hand back up. "I don't want to go, but I feel that I must."

Vicious shook his head and wrapped his arms back around her. "Please don't leave. We haven't even talked, or had dinner yet." He pulled her closer, and hugged her desperately. "Let me take you out somewhere - ask me anything, and I will tell you." 

Julia looked into his eyes. She wanted to be with him, but ... Spike was still alive. If he was, NO. She wouldn't think about that. She convinced herself that this is what she wanted, she had power, money, everything, and Vicious. "Dinner sounds very good."

"Good," Vicious said, taking her hand and leading her to the elevator. She seemed hesitent in her answer, and he wasn't sure what she was thinking. "Julia," he said as the elevator descended. "Tell me the truth. Do you still love him?"

Julia looked up at him. "Spike?" she asked and looked down to the floor, "I suppose there is a part of me that might, but I'm not so sure anymore." she couldn't believe she just answered his question. She then fell silent.

Vicious said nothing as the elevator stopped. He was sure she was keeping something from him, but he didn't press her this time. "Julia, you do still love me?" Vicious could tell these were questions she didn't want to answer, but he had to ask - if anything, he had to know. Spike would use everything, including Julia, against him in their game. 

Looking back up to Vicious she smiled. "Yes, I do." These questions were starting to make her feel sick. She wasn't sure if it was his prying or her wound but she had to lean against the wall of the elevator door. 

Vicious reached out to steady her, "I can stop. You just made it sound like there were things that you wanted to know. And there are things I needed to know." Maybe he had been too rash - brought Spike into the game too quickly. He shook his head. No, he lived to see Spike die. 

"You don't have to stop I guess." but she wanted him to, though she was also curious, "I just had one question, why? Why keep this going? Spike was out of our lives, I thought he was dead and then now you have this thing going on. It doesn't sound good. And if it's what I think it is I don't think I'll be around to much later to find out."

Vicious paused for a moment. "You want the truth, so I'll tell you. Spike took everything from me that day, and I want my revenge."

"But what he took from you, you have gotten back, so why bother?" she pulled on his sleeve "Vicious, don't do this. Just leave it all be, please just stop." she was pleading with him but her eyes burned into his. "Why do you need revenge so badly?"

"You were not the only thing he took from me that day, Julia." Vicious replied, taking her hand and leading her from the elevator to the parking garage. He could not look at her while he spoke of these things. "He betrayed me and he betrayed who we were." Vicious lead her to the car, opening the door for her and helping her in, as he continued to speak. "He chose to leave, Julia. And he chose to do so, with you. It was not the fact that the two of you were lovers behind my back, that I feel I need revenge for."

Julia fell silent as they got into the car. She just watched out the window, not moving, and breathed calmly. "Well if it is not that. Then I don't understand, if he left, it's all the more for you. But I suppose it's a partner thing." she left her emotions out of everything, but couldn't help but be angry. How couldn't she be? She loved Spike, she did, but something told her that she shouldn't care. She should stay with what she had and be happy. She couldn't. She had a hard time with that concept, but she remembered one thing, running was not the answer. She shivered, it WAS cold. Maybe she should stay, just because she was curious.

Vicious simply nodded. A partner thing. He reached over and let one hand rest on top of Julia's while he drove, thinking about what she said. It didn't matter, however, because nothing would change his mind. Spike was an enemy that had to die.

"Kade!" Jin called out. "Are you ready yet?" 

He was pacing out in the living room. He wanted to go out and search for Cloria, but Kade had insisted on going with him. He was impatient, anything could happen to her in the middle of the night in this city.

Kade pulled on his second boot, lacing it up as fast as he could. He could understand Jin's concern. After all, he was worried about Cloria as well. He just didn't see how they were going to find one small woman in a city as huge as Estoria. Maybe after they got her back they should leave here. "I'm coming," he said, standing up and heading out into the room where Jin was pacing. "Come on, let's go."

"Finally!" Jin said heading past Kade and straight out the door. They made their way down to the Prancing Pony, they'd start by asking around there. "I'll leave the questioning up to you. Your the charming one."

Kade shook his head. "Buddy, this is something we both gotta do. " As they walked, Kade's eyes scanned the street for anything that could prove to be useful as a clue. He noted the shops and other buildings in the area, trying to connect any of them to Cloria. 

"Yah," Jin agreed as they steped into the tavern. "But if I start asking people there's going to be a few more black eyes than the ones that we're both sporting." 

Kade smiled, "Alright, I'll take the wheel," he said, as they stepped into the bar. The man behind the bar was washing glasses and the bar was relatively empty. "Hey," Kade said, taking a seat. "Two double scotches on the rocks please." 

Jin took his seat next to Kade and downed the scotch the second is was placed in front of him. He'd been drinking a lot more than usual today. "Another please," Jin said looking at Kade and waiting for the interrogation to begin. 

Kade took a sip of his own scotch. Jin might need to get wasted, but one of them had to stay in control. He had only ordered the drink to try and get in good with the bartender. "So, last night, do you happen to remember a pretty blond girl in here?" 

"Sir, there are tons of pretty blond girls in here every night." The tender replied. 

"I'm sure there are. We're just looking for the one. She would have been sad last night, maybe cried a bit, and probably had way too much to drink." 

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I do remember one like that." 

Kade nodded, this was good. At least they had a lead. "Do you know where she happened to go." 

The bartender glanced outside. "She talked to that damned guiter chick outside for awhile after we closed. As I was leaving, I think I saw her enter into the hotel across the street. I'd be damned to know if she was still there though." 

Jin had perked up from his inspection of his glass, when the bartender spoke of Cloria. "She went to a hotel with another girl?" he asked increduously staring down the bartender with slitted eyes. 

The bartended stepped back. "Chill out buddy. No, she went alone. The other girl left in the other direction." 

Kade took another sip of his drink. They'd head to the hotel next, and hope that she was still there - or at least still had a room there. 

Jin tossed back the second glass of scotch and with a last glare at the bartender made his way towards the door. He'd leave Kade to do appease the man and pay for the drinks. He stepped out to the cold air and took a deep breath as he scanned the area for the hotel. He needed to find her, his chest ached just thinking that she was alone, drunk, and probably crying now. All because of him.

Kade watched Jin go. He debated paying the bill and following, but Jin had made a point of not inviting him, and he wondered if Jin wanted a chance to find Cloria on his own. He turned back to the bartender, asking him about the lastest football game. 

Jin stepped into the lobby of the closest hotel. "I'm looking for a girl." 

"We are not that type of establishment sir," a stuffy looking man behind a desk replied trying hard to look down his nose at the much taller man. 

Jin considered rearranging the man's nose, but knew that wouldn't gain him any information. Instead he lightly ding'ed the bell and smiled devilishly at the other man. "I'm looking for a girl who might have come here," Jin said leaning in towards the man. "She's pretty, a blond, was probably either drunk or crying or both when she came here." 

"Yes, sir," he said nervously fidgeting with his tie. "There was a girl of that type who is staying here, but unfortunatly she asked not to be disturbed so if perhaps you come back at a later time..."

"Now, the way I see it," Jin said reaching across the desk and tightening the man's tie so it was just tight enough to be uncomfortable. "You can tell me which room the girl is in or I break down every door in this hotel until I find her."

"Room 243," the man said reaching under the counter and producing a key. "Have a lovely day." 

"Thank you," Jin said giving the man a cold smile. He took the key and ran up the stairs and down the hall until he found the room. He took a deep breath to calm himself and knocked gently on the door. "Clory?" 

Cloria was laying on the bed. She hadn't slept at all the night before and she was exhausted. The knock on the door surprised her, and she rolled off the bed slowly. The voice behind the door was familiar, and she realized that Jin had found. "How did you get here?" she asked, as she slowly opened the door. 

"For some reason people find me intimidating enough to give me information," Jin said smiling as he produced the key to her room from his pocket. "And a few other things." 

Cloria sighed, "They shouldn't have done that." She turned her back and walked into the room, giving him no indication that he should stay or go. "I suppose our legal system doesn't really work anyway though." She was mad at him, but part of her was relieved he was there. 

"That's why we bounty hunters exist I guess," Jin said stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. 

"What are you doing here, Jin?" Cloria asked, her back still turned. Unconsciously, her hand moved up to grasp the rose necklace that hung from her neck and she played lightly with the small flower.

"You didn't come home last night," Jin said stepping up behind her until they were only inches away. "I was worried that my Princess and had been taken away by a pack of wolves." 

"I suppose I should have said something." Cloria replied, "But I just... didn't feel like it." She could feel him close now and resisted the urge to turn around and look into his eyes. 

"Why are you hiding from me Clory?" he asked. He seperated the gap between them wrapping his arms around her midsection and resting his cheek upon her head. 

Cloria tensed slightly as he touched her. She hadn't expected it. "I thought it was what you wanted Jin. You told me you were leaving the SeaDog." She continued to play with the necklace, only this time around, she was aware that it was he who had given it to her. 

"I was leaving because you said you could never smile around me again," Jin said sighing. "I wanted you to continue to live on the SeaDog and be happy. 

Cloria sighed softly. "Jin, the only way I could live happily on the SeaDog is with you." She finally turned around, and looked up at him. "Don't you see that?" 

Jin let a small smile play across his face at her words. "Do you promise?" 

"Yes." Cloria replied, although she wasn't 100 sure as to what she was promising. It didn't matter. As long as she was in his arms she was happy. "What about.... her.." Cloria said softly, looking down.

"Rua?" Jin asked tyring to figure out what she was saying. "She's back at Valhalla by now, she told me to bring you to a concert there sometime." 

"That's not really what I meant by the question, Jin." Cloria said looking back up at him. 

"Then what do you mean Clory?" Jin asked running a hand through her silky hair. 

"Do you still .... love her?" Cloria asked. She had to know. Things would not be right between them if Jin still had feelings for someone else. 

"To tell you the truth," Jin said looking down at her with a smile. "There is this girl, that I have loved for awile. Unfortunatly I was just to much of a fool to realize it." 

A small smile broke out on Cloria's lips. "And who might that girl be? I think I'm a little jealous of her." 

"Oh, well she's this good girl," Jin said his heart expanding at the smile on her face. "Perhaps I should introduce you to her, she's the type that always smile and laughs and would never run away."

"She sounds wonderful," Cloria replied, leaning slightly on his chest. She was exhausted, although her heart was racing. She couldn't believe that only a few days ago he had told her to move on and now here he was, telling her that he had changed his mind. 

"I don't think she likes me very much though," Jin said lifting up her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Well then, I don't think she deserves you. I think you should leave her for me." Cloria said softly as she stared into Jin's eyes. The moment was intense, but nothing could have pulled her away.

"And why should I choose you?" Jin asked bending down so his face was only a few inches from her own. "I can only love a true princess."

"What happened to Princess Clory of the rustbucket?" Cloria replied softly, as she unconsciously tilted her head slightly as he moved closer. 

"She tried to run away but the prince of the rustbucket came after her," Jin said softly.

"And what was he planning to do when he found her," Cloria replied.

Jin only smiled and bent down to kiss her. It was a long, sweet, gentle kiss but it sent Jin on fire. She tasted better than he had ever imagined. "Clory, he whispered when the kiss finally ended.

Cloria closed her eyes and Jin's mouth touched hers. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. "Yes, Jin," she said softly as he pulled away. 

"You're not going to run away again right?" Jin asked happy with her response to him. 

"No, Jin," Cloria replied. She reached up and kissed him again. She'd never leave as long as he loved her. 

Jin held her tighter to him this time, enjoying the feel of her soft body against his own. "We should probably find Kade," Jin said reluctant to let her go. "He'll think I'm mucking this up as usual."

Cloria smiled, "I'll need to check out first." She let her arms around his neck. He'd have to let go first.

Jin leaned down and gaveher one last quick kiss before stepping back out of her arms. They wouldn't go any further today, these new emotions were too fresh for both of them. "Come," Jin said extending a hand out for her. 

Cloria took Jin's hand, letting him guide her. "So where did you leave Kade?" 

"At the Prancing Pony," Jin said. They quickly checked out, more from the intimidating gaze Jin kept trained on the man from behind Cloria, then by any normal speed on his part. "He'll think we're fighting again." 

"Only because he cares, Jin," Cloria replied, feeling like she was walking in a dream. Was this really happening? 

They made it to the Prancing Pony at their own pace. They entered the tavern hand in hand and Jin made his way up to Kade. "Surprise." 

A smile broke out on Kade's face as he stood. "Did you two finally talk things out in a sensible fashion?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"Yah," Jin said a bit sheepishly. "Now hurry up. I want to get back to my ship!" 

"About damn time," Kade replied, paying the bill before turning to leave. "Then let's get going. Does this mean that the Man of the SeaDog is finally going to stop this rubbish talk about taking off and running around the galaxy?" 

"Only taking off I'm going to do is in the SeaDog," Jin said smiling. "Now stop annoying me and lead the way!" 

Kade laughed, "As if you needed me too." He stepped out of the bar and headed down the street, turning around occassionally to see Cloria leaning on Jin, her arm wrapped around his waist. 

Jin put his arms around her shoulders. He would take it slow with her. Go on a few dates first maybe. He'd try his best to make her happy. 

Rocko stood in front of the Deli that he and Jade had decided to meet at, and leaned against the wall. He lit a cigarette, and took a few puffs, blowing the smoke out slowly as he waited. He had been a few minutes early and considered getting them a table, but the place wasn't busy. There was little to no reason to feel rushed, and instead, he had settled on having a cig while he waited. 

Thinking she was late, Jade rushed to the deli. Turning the corner, she quickly straightened her green blazer and skirt with her hands. Spotting Rocko, she walked up to him, her long straight black tendrils cascading down her back, resting perfectly. Her feet wore a pair of simple stilettos, matching the outfit she was in. "Hi Rocko, sorry I'm late." 

Rocko flicked the cigarette onto the street and smiled. "You're not late. I was early. You feeling hungry?" His eyes scanned her body, taking note of her choice of clothing. He was dressed in his Sydicate uniform, and looked much more formal than he had the day before. 

"Ah, okay. I'm a little hungry, I suppose." Smiling at him in return, Jade observed he looked much different in his Syndicate outfit. "Shall we go in?" 

Rocko nodded. "Let's." He opened the door for her and after she entered, he followed. The Deli was a seat-yourself type of joint, and Rocko lead Jade to a table further in the back. He wanted to make sure their conversation was not overheard by anyone, although for the most part, they would speak in code anyway. "Menu?" he asked, handing Jade one of the small sheets of laminated paper that had been placed on the table. 

"Thanks." Sitting down at the table, she looked dismally at the laminated paper. There wasn't much of a selection, but it'd have to do. They were there for business anyway. "I think I'm just going to get a salad.." Jade wanted to get things moing along, and start discussing the assignment. 

Rocko selected a sandwich, conveyed their order to the waitress, and then indicated they wish to be left undisturbed. He turned back to Jade. "Alright, I tried out the candy last night. It's good stuff, high quality. I'm not sure exactly, but I think it could be coming from a similar stock to what we use." 

"Hmmm, okay. So when are we going back?" Jade took a sip of the water that the waitress had brought over shortly after taking their water. "I'm thinkking we should do some side research.." She wasn't normally used to this aspect of the job, normally she all ready had this imformation and just had to take out the assignment, for she was an assassin. 

Rocko nodded. "Side research would be good, and if we go back too soon it will look suspicious. I do think we'll need to head back at some point in the near future though, and start slowly buying larger quantities. We need to get in good with him, but what we really need to do is find a way to move up his chain of command so we can figure out who the big boys are. What were you thinking for that side research?" 

"Well, considering we're supposed to be digging into their candy manufactoring, that's only one small piece of it. As for the side research, we could put out a couple probes, and keep everything on a very low profile. Someone's bound to know something, and we should check with Alaura on her status..." Jade stopped, wondering if she should the last piece or not, "I also might have some connections," she said, mumbling the last bit. 

Just then the waitress appeared with their orders. Placing them down she smiled and asked, "Do you need anything else?" 

"No, but if you could leave the check.." Jade replied to the waitress, impatiently. 

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Leaving the check the waitress then scurried off to deal with some other customers. 

"Sweetheart...." Jade said sharply, and growled. 

Rocko watched the scene between Jade and the waitress and resisted laughing. Jade obviously didn't like being called sweetheart. He'd have to remember that for the future. "Alright, you'll check out those connections, and I'll see if I've got any down in that area. I think we'll need to find out where the stuff is made as well as who's in charge." 

"Yes, we will need to know where it's made. So, the leader is the only one we're focusing on?" Jade couldn't help but get onto the subject of the take out......... 

"The leader was the one we were ordered to kill, but I think we need to make it clear that they should shut down their operations alltogether and get the hell out of Mars." Rocko replied, after taking a few bites of his sandwich. 

Using her fork Jade pushed around her salad.. It didn't look very pleasing. Taking a small bite, it wasn't the top quality she was used to, but it wasn't awful. "We should be able to make it clear rather easily," she said with a smirk. 

"Oh yeah," Rocko said, already dreaming of the massacre they could hold in the factory. He loved shootouts. The last one with the Van had been amazing. He decided to mention that idea to Vicious. "I love killing those fuckers," he said. 

"Yes, me too... It was such a shame I had to miss the an one." She smiled at Rocko, clearly amused by his response. 

"You should have been there. I don't know why Vicious didn't include you. I suppose he had a plan though, and he used that new Mei girl to get to the Van with ease. You could have done it though." Rocko didn't really like how Vicious had given the new girl so much status. 

"Oh no, I was specifically assigned to stay with Churel, and I probably would have anyway. They were unsure of how she would react. The new girl, Mei, is interesting.. But I don't trust her." All though, Jade hardly trusted anyone. 

"Did he assign you to that or was that your previous assignment?" Rocko asked, curious as to how much interaction Jade had with Vicious before. 

"No, I do not normally take care of Churel, but that doesn't mean I haven't in the past when specifically asked by the Van or Vicious. She is pretty much capable of taking care of herself.. Vicious just told me to watch her that time." Jade wasn't keen on him questioning her like that, but she accepted it. 

"I was just wondering," Rocko replied. He mentally made a note to find out why Vicious hadn't choosen Jade for the air condition duct job he had given Mei. He finished his sandwich and put down some woolongs for the bill. No sense in killing for dinner that day. "You ready?" 

"It's all right. Yes, I do believe I'm ready." Standing up with him, they headed out the door. Jade wondered what Rocko thought now that he had his answers, but she wouldn't push it. She had some questions about him also. 

As the walked out onto the sidewalk, Rocko stretched, then pulled a cigarette from his pocket. "Want one?" he offered as he lit up his own. 

Shake her head she declined, "No thank you." Jade wasn't a huge fan of it, but she had smoked before. 

"Suit yourself," Rocko said, putting his smokes away and continuing to puff on the cig he had lit. "Alright. Where to then? Did you want to talk to those connections now or later?" 

"Actually, I'd prefer to contact them alone..." There were several reasons for this, ones she wouldn't get into. "You're welcoming to contact yours with or without me." 

"Fine by me." Rocko replied. "I take it then I'll see you later?" 

"Yes, when do you want to meet again?" 

"How long will it take you to reach your contacts? I think it would be best to discuss what we've found when we're done." 

"Well, most likely a day, maybe two. There's another one I'm not sure about though... but we can meet again soon." She paused and then continued, "I would like that.." 

"I would too." Rocko smiled down at her. "I'll see you then, alright?" 

"Okay," she replied. She smiled back at him before turning to leave and attend to other matters. 

Rocko watched her walk away for a moment, then without warning, he reached out and took her hand. "Wait," he said softly, as he pulled her around close to him. "Don't go just yet." 

She blinked at his sudden moment as her body went limp against his.. "W-why?" 

Rocko stared down into her eyes. "Because there was something else I wanted to do." He leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips. 

"Wha--" She was then cut off by the kiss as her lips responded to lovely little kiss without realizing it. Blinking, she drew her lips away.. Jade was unsure of why she hadn't seen that coming.. "Rocko..." 

He pulled back and looked at her for a moment, "Yes, Jade." Hopefully, the kiss had been wanted. 

"Uh, nothing.. I'll see you.. later." Confused with her actions, Jade quickly pulled away and headed back to the syndicate's office. 

Rocko bit his lip as she fled. He stuck his hand in his pockets, reaching for another cigarette. He hoped he hadn't made some horrible mistake. After all, he and Jade still had to work together. 


	10. Off to see the Wizard

  
**Off to see the Wizard...**

Spike stood in the center of the massive room, immersed in a sea of sound. Somewhere above him was a speaker playing piped-in cool jazz. To his right was the four-story-tall artificial waterfall whose spray was gently dampening his jacket. And all around him was the chattering of people and the whirring, shuffling, and dinging of the games. 

Faye sighed and tapped her foot. She was standing near the entrance, trying her best to keep from dashing after Spike. She could see him from where she stood, and although nothing had happened yet, she expected an attack at any moment. She calmly told herself that Spike knew what he was doing, and she should stay put. 

Gordon sat in his office with Sid, his new head if security, perusing the security monitors and trying to make small talk. Sid's face suddenly turned ash-white. "Call Lin, right now," were Sid's only words to Gordon before he rose and headed towards the door. "Tell him Spike's in the casino!" he shouted as he ran out the office door and down the hall to the elevator. 

Gordon spun around in his chair and started to reach for the phone, but then hesitated for a second. "Hmm, what is this?" he thought to himself as he noticed an attractive young woman standing outside the casino doors, pacing back and forth. 

Spike stared up at the camera set into the ceiling and smile darkly, then walked forward out of its line of sight. He strolled past a bank of computer slots, where gamblers were frantically feeding 100-woolong coins into the hungry machines. Quickly and suddenly, Spike sidestepped, opened a door, slipped through, and closed it behind him. 

The smooth, gently-curving white walls of the service corridor were a relief after the bright flashing colors of the casino proper. Spike leaned against a wall and paused a moment to light a cigarette. Once his light had been returned to his pocket, Spike took an idle puff and started down the corridor. 

Faye turned around and realized that Spike was no longer standing in her view. She took a few steps into the casino, hesitated, then headed in the direction she thought he had gone. 

Gordon picked up his phone and dialed the number Lin had given him to use in case of an emergency. Judging by Sid's reaction, this was just such an occasion. He glanced back towards the monitors and noticed that the young woman wasn't outside the doors anymore, but just as he began to scan the other monitors to discern her whereabouts he heard Lin's voice crackle through the line. "What's going on, Gordon?" Lin's voice still sent shivers down Gordon's spine, and he was almost too scared to speak. "Sp-sp-spike's in the casino, sir," Gordon stammered into the phone, fearing the reaction he would get from Lin. 

The news hit Lin like a kick in the stomach, "What in the... I'll be right there! Tell the men not to make any moves until I arrive!" Before he had even hung up his phone Lin was rushing through the doors to the cockpit, screaming for the pilot to turn back around. 

Spike strolled down the service corridor. He paused at a t-junction, then turned left. The corridor ended in a door that in turn opened into a stairwell. Spike climbed the steel steps one at a time, the clangs of footsteps resonating in the enclosed space. 

Finally, he emerged at the top of the stairwell. This next service corridor was much plusher. And, if Spike was correct, led directly to Gordon's office. 

Gordon sat in his office with his head in his hands. How did he let himself get caught up in all this? Lin had sounded furious over the phone, and from the way the security personnel were behaving it seemed like no good could come of this Spike character being in the casino. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "There's Red Dragon soldiers everywhere, they'll keep an eye on him while he's out on the casino floor. When Lin gets here, he'll handle the whole situation. I'll probably never even see this guy in person," Gordon chuckled to himself nervously. Just then he caught a glimpse of his hallway monitor, and the man Sid had called Spike was making his way towards Gordon's office. Suddenly, Gordon's face went as pale as Sid's had when he had first seen Spike outside the casino. 

Spike paused in front of a plain door. It was, like the rest of the corridor, painted a neutral beige. On it were the simple numbers "0253." From here, janitors and other unsightly staff could access Gordon's suite without being seen by any casino patrons. 

Spike turned the handle and was gratified to see that the door was unlocked. He stepped inside. 

Gordon's eyes snapped from the monitor to the door as he heard the latch click open. The beads of sweat that had formed on his brow started to roll down his face and his bottom lip began to tremble as he rose from his chair and began to put on a display. "What in the hell... do you know where you are? Do you know who I am? You're going to get yourself killed!" " Gordon tried to take the offensive, hoping that he could stall Spike until Lin arrived to take care of business. "One push of a button and this room will be swarming with armed security. I suggest you leave the way you came in, right about now!" 

Lin's ship landed in the dock of the casino, and he was halfway out the door as soon as it opened. He didn't know what to do, dealing with Spike had never been something he thought he'd have to handle himself. He swiped his card and entered through the service doors, where Sid was waiting for him with several armed guards. "Where is he?" Lin demanded, pushing Sid against the cold cement walls of the corridor. "I, I don't know sir, we were waiting for you..." Sid tried to explain himself, but he saw the anger in Lin's eyes. "Incompetents, all of you!" Lin screamed as he let go of Sid and proceeded down the corridor and though the door onto the main casino floor. He drew his guns and began scanning the casino for Spike, still not sure of what action to take. He knew Vicious wanted Spike captured alive, but Lin still felt some loyalty to Spike after they had been through together. "Damn this, I'll go to Gordon's office and check the monitors," he thought to himself as he headed towards the elevator doors. 

Spike paused a moment to take another drag on his cigarette. The tip glowed red in the darkened corner of the room. He stepped out of the shadow, Jericho light in his hand. "Yeah, I know," Spike said calmly... "But there's something that I don't know. Something that you're going to tell me."

He moved forward and placed his free hand flat atop Gordon's desk. "You'd be dead before security got here, and you know that. So don't even think of touching that button. It's a fair exchange - you tell me what I want, and I leave." 

Spike plucked his cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers for a moment. "So tell me, Gordon. Where's Vicious?"

Faye rushed through the casino. Where could he have gone? She hadn't seen him leave - she had only looked away for a moment, and then he was suddenly gone. Glancing behind her to make sure she wasn't being watch, she slipped into one of the back corridors.

Sid was trying to compose himself to go out and face Lin and Spike when he saw the casino doors open at the end of the corridor. He drew his pistol and ordered his men to raise their weapons as well, not knowing what to expect coming through the door. A dark-haired young woman closed the door behind her, peeking into the casino to see if she had been seen slipping into the hall. "Hands up, bitch!" Sid ordered, he loved flexing his authority, especially to women. 

Gordon was visibly sweating at this point, and he could feel his silk shirt sticking to his body. This man had the upper hand on him and was fully aware of it. "Look, I don't know anything about a Vicious, all I know is that my security are all Red Dragon soldiers, even if you kill me you'll never walk out of this casino alive." Gordon realized he had just blown his act of playing dumb by mentioning the syndicate, but it was too late to back down now. "I answer to a man named Lin, that's all I know, please don't kill me..." he begged as he prayed for someone, anyone, to show up and get him out of this mess.

Lin kicked open the door to Gordon's office and strode in without even acknowledging Gordon. "Need to check your monitors, Chief," he muttered as he walked into the room. He glanced over to look at Gordon and noticed Spike staring back at him. Lin bit his bottom lip and considered the situation. "Of all the gin joints in all the galaxy..." Lin cracked as he tried to read his former comrade's intentions. 

Spike grinned. "Lin," he said, as both a greeting and a label. "Good to see you again. I'd really love to stay and chat, but I'm running on a tight schedule here. Maybe you can help me out, and we'll each go our own ways?" 

He toyed with the Jericho, counting on his reputation. Lin knew perfectly well how fast on the trigger he was, and hoped that that would be enough to ensure his survival. Because he really didn't know if he could kill his old friend. 

Faye turned around slowly, "Come on, would you really point a gun at a lady trying to find the restroom?" She asked, tilting her head to the side trying give the impression of an innocent young woman who was completely lost. Inside, she was kicking herself. Spike was going to kill her for this. Absolutely kill her. 

Sid was not amused by the woman's explanation. "Well then by all means, please allow us to escort you ma'am," he spat as condescendingly as possible. He strode to the end of the hall towards Faye and grabbed her roughly by the arm, "Let's go to the executive washroom upstairs." He dragged her through the casino towards Gordon's office, his men in tow. 

Lin eyed Spike somewhat suspiciously, not sure of how he should handle the situation. "As long as your way takes you out of this casino and far, far away from anything to do with the syndicate, we might be able to reach a deal," he began, "But if you came here hoping to be some kind of hero, you might be interested to know that the syndicate's under new management. I've got orders to capture you alive, but we both know that's not going to happen." 

Gordon couldn't believe how calm Lin was being in the given situation, "What in the hell are you doing? Shoot this motherfucker!" he half-yelled, half-pleaded. Lin raised his pistol and fired a shot right past Gordon's head and into the chair behind him. "You can go ahead and leave the two of us alone, Gordon," Lin ordered quietly, "Tell the others to wait outside as well." 

As always, Lin had defused the situation with grace and ease. That was one of the many things about Lin that Spike had always admired. And now, despite the fact that they were old colleagues, they were technically enemies. If Spike regretting anything about this little fact-finding mission, it was that fact that he regretted most of all. 

"I just want some information, and then I'll leave," Spike told Lin. "Mister Executive here couldn't find his ass with both hands, much less tell me what I want. So I'll make you the same deal I offered him. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll leave quietly. No one needs to get hurt."

Faye struggled as Sid grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. "I don't think this is what I had in mind when you mentioned an escort," She muttered under her breath. Her eyes scanned the corridor, looking for possible escape routes for when she freed herself of Sid's grip - if she could. 

Sid dragged Faye across the lobby and towards the elevators. He pinned her against the wall with one arm while he pushed the "up" button with his free hand. "Don't worry Sweetheart, it's much nicer upstairs," he chuckled as the elevator doors spread open and he tossed Faye inside, "Just you wait and see." The men filed into the elevator and waited quietly as it rose to Gordon's floor. The doors opened to reveal a shaking, sweaty Gordon pacing nervously in front of his office... 

Faye sighed softly as they exited the elevator. She watched Gordon pacing in front of the doors and held her breath. Not only did she owe him more money than she'd made in her lifetime, the fact that he was out of his office meant only one thing. Spike was in there. 

Lin turned his back to spike and let out a heavy sigh, he knew he could trust Spike not to shoot him in the back. "Damnit Spike, you can't keep doing this on-again, off-again thing. You know damn well I can't help you, and if I do it just means that we'll have to meet up on less friendly terms. Don't think I don't know why you're here." He turned back around to face Spike before speaking again, "So why don't you just drop this whole hero act and call it a day? For both our sakes?" 

Spike shrugged. He dropped the butt of his cigarette onto Gordon's plush carpeting, then withdrew the rumpled packet from his pocket. He selected a cigarette for himself, then offered the packet out to Lin. "I'd like to," he said. "But if I don't seek him out, then he'll find me - and I'd rather do this all on my own terms. Surely you've noticed something about him - that he's been rather obsessive lately." 

Spike smiled ruefully. "There's another thing we have in common. Neither of us is willing to let go." He looked up at Lin and regarded his friend-and-enemy with a steady gaze. "I appreciate the effort, but you can only delay the inevitable. Maybe ... maybe I'm coming back to Red Dragon one last time." 

Lin glanced down at the pack of cigarettes Spike was offering him. He waved his wand and shook his head in refusal, he didn't want to come out of this feeling like he owed Spike anything. "Maybe you are, but you don't understand what it's like these days. The Dragon isn't just about business anymore, Vicious doesn't care about anything but killing you. Why do you think we took this place over?" Lin walked across the room towards the double doors of the entrance, "Look, come downstairs with me, I'll get you some woolongs for your trouble, enough so that you can disappear and we can call this a day." He swung the door wide open hoping that Spike would accept his proposal, but knowing that he would refuse. He saw Gordon waiting as expected, but Sid was there as well with several guards and a young woman. "What the hell is this about?" 

Faye watched the doors swing open and Spike and a man she did not know were standing inside. Her eyes met Spike's and conveyed an apology that she wouldn't speak. She didn't want these people to know that she was with him. It would give them the upper hand. 

Spike shot Faye a harsh I'll-deal-with-you-later look, then focused his attention back on Lin. He needed to worry about getting what he wanted and staying alive, not on reprimanding Faye for getting in trouble once again. 

"Close the door, Lin," Spike said quietly. "You know I can't take that offer. I don't need your money or anything else from you, except to know where Vicious is." An edge crept into his voice. "I have to find him. And you know why that is as well as I do." 

Faye cringed at the look in Spike's eyes. He was obviously not happy with her for this. She had expected that, but when he vanished did he really think she wouldn't follow him? 

Lin noticed the exchange between Spike and the woman who was standing outside Gordon's office. There was definitely a connection there. Judging by Gordon's reaction to her presence, he knew her as well. An idea sparked in his mind and in a flash he raised his weapon towards the woman. "Seen this woman before, Spike?" Lin cracked knowingly, hoping he had read the situation correctly. "It would be a shame for something to happen to her. Maybe you should speak up before something does." 

Gordon's eyes widened in fear. Faye was into him for a lot of money and if Lin killed her, he would never see any of it. He started to protest Lin's actions, but as he raised his arm and opened his mouth one of Sid's men elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the breath from his lungs. "Stay quiet for now, little man," hissed one of the Syndicate guards ominously before he turned back to see how Spike and Lin would resolve the situation. 

Spike shrugged noncommittally. "I don't care what happens to her," he said. He glanced about the room, panning across each of its inhabitants indiscriminately and unconcerned - including Faye. "Right now, she's the least of my worries... And this doesn't change anything," he added, before Lin could respond. 

He stepped forward, fixing Lin with his piercing stare. The look was neither friendly nor hostile - simply intense. "I don't know whether or not I could get out of here alive, but I do know I could take most of you with me," Spike said, directing the statement to the room at large. "If I do get away, then you'll be dead for nothing. If I don't ... well, I think Vicious would be upset with you because he wanted the honors for himself. So we're at a stalemate, Lin. I told you before - it's best for everyone if you tell me what I want to know, and then I'll leave." 

Faye closed her eyes, wondering if Lin would carry out his threat. She hadn't known what to expect from Spike, and she only hoped he had a plan to get her the fuck out of there. Hell, she hoped he was bluffing. She wasn't ready to die, even though she had followed Spike there to make sure it was he who stayed alive. 

Lin shrugged, "Suit yourself." Knowing that the girl could be of use to Vicious in the future, he raised his gun slightly, aiming for a non-vital spot on Faye's right shoulder and fired. He lowered his gun slowly, but his eyes quickly returned to Spike. He was not at all sure if Spike had been bluffing when it came to his concern, or lack there of, for the girl. 

The bullet tore through Faye's flesh, and she let out scream as she fell backwards. The scene of her standing with Spike replayed through her mind in slow motion as she hit the ground. She could feel nothing but pain - so much so, that she couldn't tell it was pain - and she no longer cared about where she was. Her eyes, closed when the bullet had hit her, remained that way. 

There was no way that Spike ever would have thought that Lin would call the bluff. "Faye!" he exclaimed, rushing forward to her side. When he saw that she was quite unconscious, bright red blood staining the shoulder of her outfit, the tiny part of him that had kept his emotions restrained finally snapped. 

As Spike whirled around and to his feet in a single motion, he drew his Jericho and leveled it exactly two feet from Lin's forehead. He heard all around him the sounds of guns being readied and primed. If he did anything, Lin's goons would fill him with bullets until he was more lead than flesh. 

"If anyone tries something, the first one to die will be you," Spike said, his voice so cold that it could have shattered steel. "Loyalty before friendship, Lin - but I guess that's always how you were. This is useless. Tell your men to back off, and I'll take Faye and get out of here." 

Lin's eyes looked past the gun in his face and directly into Spike's. "All I've asked you to do so far is leave, now you can." He cleared his throat and raised his voice as he addressed the Syndicate soldiers, "Noone is to accost either of these people on their way out, now lower your weapons and get the hell back to your positions." 

Lin turned his attention back to Spike, who still had the Jericho pointed at his forehead. "Not that we've got this sorted out, let me tell you, as a friend, not to go any farther with this. You've obviously got far too much to lose," he nodded in Faye's direction before turning to go back into the office. "Maybe I'll see you later, Spike, but I hope not. For both of our sake's" 

Faye moaned softly on the floor. She could hear voices and make out words, but she couldn't put the words into a formula that made a sentence. Her brain was dull, but moving enough to remember now that she was hurt. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to stop breathing. It hurt to breath; the moving of her chest up and down caused her shoulder to throb. Her brain focused on that one thought, but even as she tried, her body refused to acquiesce. With each breathe, she moaned softly again. 

Spike backed up, not taking the gun off Lin's face, until he stood over Faye's inert form. "This isn't over, Lin," he said. "You know I'll find him, even if you won't tell me." He should have known that Lin would refuse to help ... that's how he'd always been. Loyalty before friendship. 

Spike carefully replaced the Jericho and picked up Faye in his arms, trying to jar her injured shoulder as little as possible. He headed for the door, praying that he wouldn't be shot in the back.

One of the guards left his gun in the air, sweeping it along to follow Spike as he walked over to Faye and picked her up. Faye's eyes opened slightly as she was lifted and through the haze she could see the gun pointed at Spike, "Spike," she said softly, her voice strained and barely audible. Pain shocked her body again, but she was aware enough of the surroundings that she had to warn him. 

The warning wasn't needed. The syndicate guard spoke up shortly. "Stop right there. I don't care what Lin said, Vicious ordered us to bring Spike back to him at the main Headquarters. Put down the girl now, Spike." The young guard was brash, but he didn't want to disobey the order from their highest leader. He was already shocked that Lin would consider disobeying Vicious - it had been Lin who had guided him in training, the main point of which was the loyalty the syndicate should never be compromised for personal reasons. 

Not good. Spike gently lay Faye back down on the ground, silently apologizing to her in his mind. He'd tried ... oh, he'd tried. Getting partway back to his feet, he started to raise his hands. 

Then, he spun around, right hand diving into his pocket to retrieve the Jericho and fire two shots at the guard who'd spoken. The man went down, his face a bloody ruin. Spike used the rest of his momentum to dive across the room and behind Gordon's heavy steel desk. which provided a slight barrier and brought him closer to the door. An instant later, the air was filled with flying lead. 

The door was ten feet away - ten open, exposed feet during which he'd be a sitting duck, plsu the extra second or two it would take for him to open it and get through. The wall in front him him had once displayed a gorgeous tapestry, which had been completely shredded by submachine gun fire. Spike wasted a fraction of a second contemplating what those same bullets would do to him, then wiped it from his mind. 

Carefully, he leaned around the edge of the desk and fired off three shots and rapid succession. Two of his marks went down, while the third man remained standing. And shit - they were moving forward. They'd be at the desk in a moment, at which point he wouldn't stand a chance. 

Faye's unmoving form lay on the floor where he'd left her. In the face of pain, all her masks were gone, leaving only the impression of terror and helplessness. She seemed so small that for a moment, Spike almost felt bad about leaving her - 

Disrupting the train of thought, a bullet buried itself in his left arm, lodging next to the bone just above his elbow. With a sharp grunt, Spike pulled back behind the desk, clutching his bicep. Dark blood leaked between his fingers, staining the blue fabric of his jacket. He had to make a run for the door. 

Keeping low, Spike dashed across the room, emptying his Jericho in the direction of the Syndicate guards. He wrenched open the door and started through just as another bullet impacted into his side. Spike landed ungracefully in the hall and slammed the heavy service door behind him, bolting it. 

The moment the door closed, the sound of gunfire was muted so it seemed almost like a far-off dream. But far too much adrenaline surged through his system for this to be anything other than reality. With a grimace, Spike tried to get to his feet, but a sharp stab of pain from his side forced him to fold once again. He collapsed against the wall, teeth clenched. 

There was no time. The door wouldn't hold them for long. Using the wall as a support, Spike slowly pushed his way back to standing again. The cream-colored walls of the long hallway stretched before him. The world started to blur, then snapped back into focus as he shook it off.

Slowly, painfully, and laboriously, Spike staggered the distance to the nearest door - in this case, a service closet. He ducked into it and closed it behind him, then hid in the darkness behind a row of buckets and mops. A thin line of light from under the door was the only witness that he was not trapped in some tiny, hellish cell. Spike took several deep breaths, trying to overcome the pain. A part of him just wanted to stay here and fall asleep - 

- No. That was the blood loss talking. Outside in the corridor, Spike heard a slam as the door to Gordon's office finally popped open, followed by hurried footsteps. He counted to twenty after they were gone. Getting to his feet, he opened the door a crack and peered out into the hallway. 

It was, for all purposes, deserted. In the opposite direction that the footsteps had gone, perhaps a hundred feet ahead, was a service elevator. Feeling slightly more revilatized as the endorphins kicked in, Spike bolted for the steel doors. 

The elevators doors slid aside moments later to reveal a portly woman in a white apron accompanied by an ugly cart. She opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off when Spike stepped inside the elevator and clapped a hand over her mouth. He hit the "Close" button, then the button for the parking sublevels. Safely inside, he slid back against the elevator wall. 

The maid stared mutely at the armed-and-bleeding man who'd just entered her elevator. Spike treated her to one of his meaningful looks. From there, she decided that the best course of action would be to cower behind her cart and hope he wouldn't notice she was there. 

With a cheery "ding," the elevator doors slid open to reveal the invidiual airlocks where casino patrons could park their zips, shuttles, and other assorted spacecraft. The Swordfish rested gently in Bay #2307. 

A long, painful, and incredibly nervous walk later, Spike slipped into the familiar controls of the zip that had been gifted to him by the old racer Doohan. As the adrenaline wore off, he began to feel dizzy and sick. The pain that wracked the entire left half of his body was unrelenting. Spike forced himself to focus - he had to get back to Estoria. If he passed out somewhere in space, he'd bleed to death and the faithful zip would drift until some lucky pirate picked it up - and probably sold it for scrap metal. 

That thought alone was enough to shake Spike out of it. With iron self-control, he mentally clamped down on the pain and sent the Swordfish rocketing down towards Mars. 

Footsteps clanged on metal, and with a quiet whoosh the door of the Bebop slid aside. The living room was deserted except for Paris sitting on the couch. Spike stared at her blankly for a moment, uncomprehending, then finally managed, "They've got Faye." 

Back home and message convey, Spike finally let himself crumple to the floor. The darkness closed in over his head, bringing its sweet release. 


	11. Women Always Trouble

A/N: FIREmblemFAN! I went to your profile to try and find a way to contact you and tell you I was finally updating, but didn't find anything, so I'm glad you've seen! I have a few more chapters finished and I'll continue compiling them for you :) 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

-------------------- 

**Women - Always Trouble**

Paris walked out of Faye's room, after she left and walked down the gloomy halls of the Bebop, towards the 'Living Room' area. Paris looked at Edward's usual seat by the computer, but she was no where to be found, and her goggles were sprawled in a tangle of wires on the floor. Odd - Ed was normally clicking away at her computer. 

Paris walked over to the small TV screen which sat across from the yellow sofa. She sat down and clicked the television on. Right away, she was greeted with the familiar faces of the hosts of "Big Shot", the Bounty Hunting show that Faye often watched. 

"Now cowboys - a whole new bounty! And this one is worth a pretty hefty sum - 1 million woolongs! His name is Edward Ballinski and he is very dangerous and on the loose!" Judy announced in her squeaky, high pitched voice. Paris leant forward in her seat, suddenly interested. This could be her shot to prove to everyone on the ship that she could really bounty hunt. 

"Sources estimate that Mr. Ballinski could be in the Estoria area on Mars. But you hunters better hurry - this is a big one! And he's on the move!" Punch added in the last on the newest bounty. 

Paris lept to her feet. "I'm totally going!" She announced out loud to herself. She looked around quickly to make sure no one had heard her talking to herself. She looked down at what she was wearing - denim hot pants and the pink shimmery tank top that Faye had given to her. It was fine - she was only going to leave the ship for a little while. 

Once she left the Bebop, she walked the few miles to the closest shopping center that she knew of. It was worth it - as soon as she walked in, she saw a huge zip craft store. She promised Faye that she'd look at prices of crafts so she could get one someday. She walked in the shop and looked around. Her eyes went wide as she saw the prices of the newer, shinier zip crafts. She found herself at the back of the store, as the prices seemed to decrease the further she went. She saw this beat up, brown old zip craft which had taken quite a few hits to it - but it was cheap. 500,000 woolongs. That was pretty good compared to the others; and it was the cheapest one in the store. 'Plus, that Mei girl that Faye said she knew could fix it up, right?' Paris reasoned with herself. She figured that she'd go back and tell Faye of her find. 

She left the zip craft store, and walked up and down the mall a couple times, in search for that bounty. 'Damn, this is harder than I thought - why can't they wear some kind of sign or something for me to find?!' Paris got a little frustrated, and the stares that she got from men in her outfit wasn't cheering her up. She was hungry, too. Paris walked over to a little burger hut, where a geeky looking kid with bad acne stood, obviously bored with the lack of business. She lent forward on the counter and looked at him playfully in the eyes. 

"Hey hon... How much is a burger around here?" She smiled seductively. 

"Um, 10 woolongs." The boy stuttered at her. 

"Oh dear... all I have is one measly woolong on me. Think you could help a poor girl our and put a burger on the house?" Paris grinned at him. 

"Well I-I don't know, I mean, I might get fire-" He avoided eyecontact with her. 

Paris leaned in closer and put on a little hurt, puppy dog face. "Aww, come on doll. I won't tell anyone - it'll be our little secret." She winked at him and stood up. 

The boy gave a goofy chuckle and agreed. Paris dropped the cute act once she got her burger and walked off without saying a word to the nerd - he wasn't worth anything anymore, and she was in a bad mood. Plus she wanted to get back to the Bebop to tell Faye the price of the zip craft she wanted. 

If only she could find the exit... 

--------------------- 

Sam turned down his favorite radio, he knew that Jin was feeling really happy as of late and he didn't want to spoil it with his static. He got up off his bed and decided to pace the hallway. 

Jin was sitting on the couch in the living room his arm around Cloria. He was almost asleep with his head on her shoulder. He hadn't slept at all the night before with worry for her. 

Cloria leaned against Jin's chest, her eyes closed as well. She too was exhausted, for much the same reason. Her night had been spent with tears and booze. 

Sam walked up to the couch and saw the sleeping Jin and Cloria. He took a seat on a table and observed them breifly. Boredom over-ruled his appreciation for the romance of others and he asked "Jin? Cloria? You awake?" then briefly considered the irony of the question. 

Kade was in the kitchen, making himself something to eat. Just because everyone else was too tired to be much use didn't mean he couldn't at least get a good meal. "Sam, you hungry?" he called out. 

"Yes, in fact I am," Sam, startled by this new discovery. He walked to the kitchen and pillaged the refrigerator. Once he seized the ingredients he began to assemble a sandwich on the counter. 

Kade just laughed, and pulled his cup of noodles out of the microwave before walking back into the livingroom. He sat down, but said nothing. Jin and Cloria both looked too out of it for conversation anyway. 

"Kade!" Jin called out from the couch trying not to disturb Cloria. "Make me and Clory something will yah?"

"Well, everything worked out," Sam said with a huge grin. "Everything's back to normal... well except now Kade's making food and not Cloria" 

Kade just laughed, and pulled his cup of noodles out of the microwave before walking back towards the livingroom. As Jin's voice called out, he did a 180 and walked back into the kitchen, "Noodles or a sandwich?" he asked. 

"Sandwich," Jin pulled out waking up a bit just out of sheer surprise that Kade was going to make him something rather than box his ears. "Please." Jin added just for good measure. 

Kade laughed, "Yeah, well, you're on sandwich duty my friend." 

Cloria smiled, but kept her eyes closed. "I'll take noodles, Kade." 

"Fine fine..." Sam said with mock drama. "What kind of sandwich do you want?" Sam asked, already searching the fridge. 

"Something with meat, it doesn't really matter," Jin answered running his hand idly through Cloria's hair. "On second thought, that's probably a bad idea. Turkey sounds good." 

"Awww.... I wanted to make peanut butter and bacon..." Sam said as he bit into one such sandwich he made for himself. He then pulled the turkey from the fridge. "You want anything else on it?" 

Kade headed for the microwave and popped in another cup of noodles for Cloria. He smiled at Sam, "Do you really like PB and Bacon?" 

"A little mustard," Jin said happy he'd specified his choice in sandwiches. "How in the world did you ever manage to find your way onto the ship?" 

"I'm eating it aren't I?" Sam said as his finished half of his sandwich. While preparing Jins order Sam began to think back. "I think Kade found me..." Sam said with slight uncertainty. "I'm not so sure because I had just been thrown into a brick wall." 

"Yah, you were pretty messed up," Jin said hoping his sandwhich would be somewhat normal. 

Kade carried both cups of noodles into the livingroom, setting down near Cloria. "I remember. You were knocked out and Jin and I dragged you down the street. You never did tell us what happened that day." 

"One thing I do remember was alot of screaming..." Sam said as he handed Jin his sandwich. "Maybe it was you guys, or them, it coudl have even been me screaming my head off..." Sam thought back a little, long settled memories stirred up by a probing concience. "I was a hired spook for a while before you guys found me, I'd help people cheat at cards. Well, it was a big game, 5,000,000 Wulongs was on the table and I messed up. My boss went nuts and started threatening me so I bolted, one of his enforcers hit me while I tried to escape, I was really dizy when I found the fire exit... they caughtt up and were working me over real bad when you guys found me..." 

Kade took a few bites of noodles while Sam spoke. "Hired to cheat eh?" He raised an eyebrow. Of course, they all had shady pasts. 

"Yep, easy money with only a little personal hazard. Well... I found that little personal hazard alright!" Sam laughed as he finished his sandwich, then went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Bacon and Peanut butter was a thirsty combination. 

Cloria watched the boys talk, and slowly ate her noodles. They seemed to be bonding, and she hadn't felt compelled to speak up until now. "How did you get into that Sam?" 

"I played cards a little to make ends meat on my own," Sam admitted. "I was really good at it, my Boss noticed and caught onto my 'luck' he offered me consistant pay and a little protection so I jumped at the chance"

Cloria raised her eyebrows. "I see. I'm surprised they let you go so easily. Were they by chance in a syndicate?"

Jin inspected his sandwich thouroughly before taking a bite. He knew little of Sam's past, actually no one really knew anything about anyone else's past on the SeaDog. It was just easier that way. 

"They could have had minor ties" Sam said after a little thought. "They dressed expenisvely, had the image at least but they didn't really do much beyond gambling and extortion." 

Cloria nodded, the answer satisfying her. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know, but part of was her own bad history.

"I'd love to go back and hunt him down though..." Sam said with a feral grin emerging on his lips, "...but he's probably gotten himself caught by now" Sam said already realizing his low odds of revenge. 

"If it's not a bounty," Jin said a mouth full of turkey. "I ain't chasin' it." 

Kade shrugged, "Sometimes it's better to leave the past behind you anyway." 

"I suppose, but I can dream can't I?" Sam asked indignantly. "And Jin I belive you've been and will be chasing things other than bounties..." Sam said while glancing to Cloria. 

Cloria blushed, "Sam.." she said softly, before glancing at Jin. She wasn't unhappy about the comment, but it did embarrass her slightly that Sam was so open about it. 

Jin smiled at Cloria but made sure to send a quick glare Sam's way. "Lay off, static boy." 

Kade just laughed. "Hey, at least the jokes aren't pointed at me anymore." 

"If 'static boy' is the best you can come up with then I think you deserve any insults I throw your way!" Sam crowed as he flopped down into a seat. 

"Save me Clory," Jin said acting scared. "The big bad static boy's going to beat me!" 

"Well... I have I been becoming lax on your weekly trashings..." Sam thought aloud. "So thus I advocate that Kade deal them out when I am absent to do my duties in that area" 

Cloria giggled, "I don't think you're very static," she said with a little wink. 

Jin sighed stuffing the last piece of turkey in his mouth. Now even Cloria was defending him. "This ship is out of control," said Jin. 

--------------------- 

The doctor washed his hands at the sink as he finished sewing up Faye's wound. The woman was half conscience and she had been given nothing for the pain. Her eyes fluttered at times, but she constantly passed out due to the pressure he had inflicted on her shoulder. Once finished, he tidied up the room a bit. Vicious had already indicated he would be on his way down. 

A few minutes later, the door to the small synidicate clinic opened and Vicious walked in, followed by a woman. The doctor recognized her as Julia, but said nothing. Instead, he waited for Vicious to speak. 

Vicious stepped into the room and gaze at the woman laying on the operating table. Her eyes flickered again, but did not open. "Wake her up," Vicious said, his voice low.

Julia walked in behind him and settled herself in the corner leaning agianst the wall. Her hand had stopped bleeding so she had lost the towel in a trash can outside. She watched the scene quietly.

The doctor nodded, and produced a small bottle of strong salt. He waved it under Faye's nose a few times and the woman jolted awake.

Faye cried out softly, as the jolt caused a wrenching pain in her shoulder. She laid back down and closed her eyes, still unaware of her situation.

Vicious smirked, his eyes training to Julia for a moment. "Do you know who this is?" he asked.

Julia shook her head. She had no clue. She pushed her hair off of her shoulder and tilted her head. 

"I didn't think you would." Vicious turned back to the table, and looked down at the girl again. "She came into the casino today. With Spike."

Julia laughed as a smile came and faded. "And got shot in the process. How ... cute." she said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Apparently it was an interesting scene," Vicious continued, noting her lack of reaction to Spike's name. "At any rate, I think she could aid us significantly." He motioned to the doctor to wake her up again.

The doctor nodded, moving the salts under Faye's nose again, making the girl jump again. This time her eyes remained open as she struggled to focus. 

Julia just sat there, she didn't care for this. She didn't want to hear of Spike. Once more running tempted her mind. After all the door was two feet away. 

Faye's vision finally cleared. When she looked up, she saw a man, staring at down at her. His eyes were dark, almost evil looking, and a small shudder when through her body. She was still in pain, but she fought to hold in any cries. Had Spike really left her? "Who are you?" she whispered, straining to speak. 

"Vicious," came the reply, again with his voice low. "And I'll ask the questions. You will give the answers." 

Faye closed her eyes, "I won't tell you anything," she replied. 

Julia stepped up to the bottom of the table and stared Faye down. "You will tell us what we want to know." she said coldly. She touched Viciuos' hand gently. 

Vicious turned his gaze to Julia for a moment, raising a slight eyebrow. He wondered what her motives were, but did not ask. There would be time for that later. He returned her touch, letting his fingers interlace with hers. 

Look down at Faye again, he spoke softly, "It would be in your best interest to talk. You're not in a good position. Now, what was Spike doing at the casino?" 

Faye opened her eyes again to look at those who spoke, but she said nothing. 

This was a waste of time. That dumb twit, how dare she not answer his question. Julia punched the table with her injured hand, "Answer his question. Or the next thing I'll hit is that pretty little face of yours." she shouted, her blond bangs moved to cover her eyes, but they burned with hatred. 

Faye bit her lip. The woman didn't look like she was messing around, and neither did Vicious. And hadn't Spike just left her there to die? "He just wanted information." she replied, sighing slightly. 

"What information?" Vicious asked, pleased with Julia's sudden change. 

Julia paused waiting for an answer. She was in pain now, her hand had started throbbing and not to mention she was hungry and this was taking away from her personal time. "Answer." she demanded. 

Faye frowned, "He wanted to know where Vicious was." 

A small smile crossed Vicious's face. So Spike did want to play the game. Interesting. "And did he find out?" 

"I don't know, one of your goons shot me!" Faye cried out with a little too much energy. She cried again as her sudden movement jarred her shoulder. 

Julia looked to Vicious, "He's looking for you, your asking me questions about him, she gets shot while she's with him. What is going on?" she asked as her eyes met his.

Vicious turned. "I'm not the only ex-partner who's looking to make sure the relationship is over," he replied, his voice cold. "Spike is still the same beast he was back then." 

It hit her like a ton of bricks, the puzzle was starting to piece together. She suspected but now it was obvious. "You're trying to kill him. He's coming after you. You started this. STOP IT." she demanded as she stepped back but not letting go of Vicious' hand. 

Vicious tightened his grip on Julia's hand. "I can't Julia. You know I won't. There are things the two of us must resolve, in our own way." He looked back to Faye. "Why did he leave you?"

Faye's pain was increasing. "The sex wasn't good enough," she muttered, feeling the undercurrent of tension between the woman and Vicious over Spike.

Julia looked to the women and laughed. "Of course not, when he has better women around. A female that get's shot while with him and doesn't get rescued, obviously is at the bottom of his list."

She then turned back to Vicious. "Again, I'll say this, Spike was out of our lives, until now I thought he was dead. You have what you want, why do this? Just tell him to piss off, yeah I get it he was your partner, he betrayed you. So what? Now you have the Syndicate to yourself and don't have to share it with anyone. Isn't that enough." she was pleading with him, she didn't want this rivalry to last. She wanted to be away from Spike yet, away from Vicious and close to him at the same time.

Vicious remained quiet. If he answered Julia's question honestly, he would be telling her exactly what she didn't want to hear. And if he told her what she wanted to hear, he would be lying to her. "Julia. I love you. And you fill a hole in me that was opened three years ago." Vicious paused again. "But there is a pain that burns inside me, knowing that he is still alive." 

Faye half listened to the conversation, learning more about Spike's past in those few minutes than she had all the time they had lived together. "He'll kill you first," she said softly. "And I wouldn't think of myself as the better woman when I'm messing around with a guy like him." She tilted her head towards Vicious. 

Julia's eyes burned as she let go of Vicious' hand and moved quickly to the top of the table where she promptly slapped Faye acrossed the face, leaving a red mark on her skin. "Watch your mouth tramp or my next move will be to place a bullet in that heart of yours." 

Faye screamed, the pain from her shoulder overwhelming her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. 

Vicious watched the scene with amusement. Julia had more syndicate left in her than he thought. "Wake her up again," he ordered the doctor, who promptly went about the task. 

Vicious turned back to Faye. "And just how close are you two?" 

"Did you miss the sexual comment?" Faye retorted, feeling very tired. The salts were giving her headache and all she wanted to do was sleep. 

Julia felt sick. Would this end? Or did she have to leave to keep her sanity. 

Vicious raised an eyebrow, "Then I guess you'll do fine." He took Julia's hand again. "Let's go to dinner. I will deal with her later." 

"I don't think I could keep down the dinner if I tried." This girl sickened her. Yet she could feel sorrow in the pit of her stomach. That was it, she was giving up. Tonight she would leave. But not before killing someone she loathed most. The dumb bitch wouldn't excape her again. "But I will dine with you anyways." she said with a smirk. She couldn't push out a full smile. 

Vicious stared at Faye for another moment before turning his back. "You were to pick the place." 

Julia nodded with a smile. "And I have." 

"Then by all means," Vicious said as they left the clinic and returned to the car. "enlighten me." 

--------------------- 

Paris had just arrived back at the Bebop, empty handed of course, but in search of Faye. She walked into the living room. "Hey, Faye I-" She paused as she saw Meifa instead. "Oh... it's you. Hi. I'm Paris." She eyed Meifa up and down - man were they different. Their outfits alone said that.

"I'm Meifa," she said flipping off the t.v. She was bored spike and Faye had both taken off and she was sure Jet was currently pruning his bonsai trees. "How long have you lived on the Bebop?" 

Paris shrugged. "A little longer than you, I guess." Paris walked over and sat on the couch. "Spike and Faye are going out somewhere, by the way. I'm not sure where Ed is... so things will be quiet for a bit, I think."

"Yah, somehow I thought life on the Bebop would be more exciting," Meifa said looking around at the quiet ship. "Well, when I went out hunting with Spike it was, but outside of that I haven't done much since I got here."

"Oh, you've already been hunting with Spike?" Paris enquired, feeling a tinge of jealousy. It seemed like Meifa had already gotten on Spike's good side, unlike Paris who hasn't even met the guy yet. "Hey how old are you anyway? 14?"

"Sixteen," Meifa said a hint of annoyance in her voice. She knew she looked and dressed younger than her age, but still she hoped she didn't think she looked that much like a child. "And I've probably lived through a lot more than you. You're what a year older than me?" 

Meifa usually tried to keep a happy smile on her face. But between the girl's insult and her boredom, she was highly irritated. 

Paris grinned. "Oh, I'm not 17. I'm 16, just like you. I guess I just look a little older than usual." Paris flipped her hair. For some reason, she saw Meifa as competition. She wasn't trying to be bitchy, it was just her female nature. 'Still, we do have to live together, and I don't want there to be MORE conflict onboard...' Paris sighed inwardly. "Hey, look, sorry if I'm coming across as bitchy.... bad day." She kind of chuckled a little, apologetically. 

Meifa only nodded silently. She still didn't know what to think of this girl, or for that matter anyone else aboard the Bebop, except for Jet who she had known since she was a child. "Any idea as to what we can do on this ship," Meifa asked relaxing back onto the couch. 

"Hmm, not really. I mean, as far as I've seen, there's not really much to do here. Faye and I try on clothes or go shopping quite a lot, but other than that we haven't done too much." Paris twirled a few strands of her blonde hair in her fingers. "What brings you here anyway?" 

"My father took a job that I didn't agree with," Meifa said looking away as she spoke. "So I left, and Jet took me in." 

"I see." Paris kind of took a moment to take in the info. "How did you know Jet, though?" 

"My dad has been friends with Jet for a long time," Meifa said smiling. "I don't know how they met, but they've always helped each other out." 

"Right." Paris was a little bored and conversation with Meifa was… well, a tiny bit boring. She was trying to be nice and all, but there was plenty of time to get to know her. "Well, um, I think I'm going to go to my room for a bit. I have a few new outfits from Faye that I want to try on. See you around." With that, Paris made her exit, leaving Meifa in the living room of the Bebop.

Meifa watched the girl leave and turned the t.v. back on. Excitement, danger, and boredom her; new life on the Bebop. 

--------------------- 

Vicious stared at Faye for another moment before turning his back. "You were to pick the place." 

Julia nodded with a smile. "And I have." 

"Then by all means," Vicious said as they left the clinic and returned to the car. "enlighten me." 

Julia told him that she enjoyed the resturant they had gone to a few days prior and smiled as they got into the car and drove away. So Spike did move on, she hadn't. Maybe it was the wakeup call she needed, but part of her still wanted him back with her. 

Vicious turned the car and headed for the restaurant Julia had specified. His mind was lost in thought about what the girl had said. Spike had wanted to find out where he was, so that he could come for him. vicious smirked. He would be ready. 

They got to the resturant and got the table they had last time. While ordering Julia favored her wound, holding the menu with her other hand. Her fury was calming but her sorrow was taking over. Folding the menu closed with one hand she set it on the table and quietly said, "I must use the restroom." she tried to be as graceful as possible and as she made her way into the door she broke down into tears as she leaned agianst the wall. This was truly too much. 

Vicious watched her go, then put down his menu and followed after her. He watched her break into tears and lean against the wall. He hesitated, because he knew why she was crying. In the end, he walked up and wrapped her his arms. "Come back to the table, Julia." 

Julia looked up horrified that he had seen her crying. Cleaning her face as quickly as possible she looked him in the eyes. "Yes." She started walking with him. "The table." 

Vicious led her back to the table and after sitting her down in the booth, he slide in after her. "Julia," Vicious said, staring straight ahead. "I know what I'm doing is causing you these tears."

"You know, Vicious, I'm not quite sure what is causing this." she said with an akward smile. 

Vicious shook his head. "You know. You are torn. You always will be. Spike and I two of the same, and you will never be free from either of us." 

Julia nodded, "I've known this, yet struggled to ignore it." she said closing her eyes. 

He said nothing. It was the truth, as much as he wish to deny it. A small smirk crossed his face. "Are you should it wouldn't be easier for you if he was gone?" 

Julia winced. "I think it would make it worse." she said honestly 

"Why?" It was a short but simple question. 

"Then I would be very unhappy with you." she answered just as simply 

The smile played on Vicious's lips. "I suppose then I can't win." 

"No one can." she said quite ubruptly, "Cruel game isn't it?" 

"Yet addicting," Vicious replied. 

"Very." Julia agreed as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. 

Vicious turned his head and kissed her softly on the forehead. There was no solution for this problem, because he would kill Spike. There was no comparing his feelings for Spike with his feelings for Julia. They were two completely different aspects of his life. 

She was happy with Vicious, yet she knew he was right, him and Spike were the same, she couldn't choose. "Do you really think dinner is a good idea?" she asked him. 

"No, I've lost my appetite as well. Let's go home." Vicious replied, to the house I've bought for you. He wondered how long that would last. 

She nodded as they returned to the car and went back to their home. Julia hadn't completely moved back in yet, nor had she written off on her flat. She liked haveing both of them, but hadn't told Vicious that. 

The car ride home was silent, both lost in their thoughts. Vicious pulled the car into the driveway, and helped Julia from the car. Their bed had arrived the day before, and Vicious led Julia to the master bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled her down with him. "Julia, there is nothing I can say, that will change what will happen." 

"So I suppose we should live while we still have the chance." she said hesitently. 

Vicious cupped her chin, and turned it to face him. "You should live everyday that way, Julia, because you never know when your time will come." 

Julia knew this, but didn't want to comment further. She kissed him gently and slid off her jacket, it was warm in the room. 

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said teasingly as she leaned into a more passionate kiss. 

Vicious laid down on the bed, pulling her with. He hovered over her, Kissing her softly. "I'm glad you agree." At least he could have her for now. It was bittersweet, because he could feel that she was going to leave. 

She held his face lightly as she kissed him. His body on top of hers in their bed made her feel a bit more comfortable but still this feeling loomed over her. 

Vicious leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Make love to me tonight Julia." He said softly. "I want to feel you again...." Even if it's for the last time... 

Julia didn't hesitate and she nodded an agreement to him. 

With that Vicious abruptly began to unbutton her clothing. He was hungry for her and the frustrations of the day came out. He pulled off her shirt, and eagerly sucked on her nipples. 

Vicious was moving at a pace that even she could not match. She moaned as he sucked on her and she ran her fingers through his hair. 

His need had been greater than he expected and already he wanted her. "Julia," he said softly, pulling off her pants. He knew he was moving fast, but he needed her. 

Smiling she whispered his name in return as she slid his pants down to his ankles and teased him a little before allowing him to do much else. 

Vicious smiled, forcing himself to slow down. "What do you want to do tonight Julia?" "Make love to you." she said with a smile, "And fall asleep." 

Vicious smiled. Without a word, he slowly entered her, making her wish come true. 

------------------ 

**FLASHBACK**

Vicious fired five more rounds into the paper target ahead of him. He didn't need to look at the target to know that all five shots had been perfect. He put his gun away, sliding it back into the holster and turned to Spike. "I think that's enough for the day. I wanted to hit up the pool hall I've been seeing this girl, and I want you to meet her." Vicious gave Spike a small smile. It was important to him that his best friend approved of his girl - why he wasn't sure. 

Spike got up out of his chair. "Way to go," he said approvingly. "Why didn't you tell me about her earlier? What's she like." He slipped his jacket back on and started for the door. The pool hall wasn't far away, and the walk would be a refreshing depature from the stuffy practice room. 

"I wanted to see if it would go anywhere, first," Vicious replied as they stepped out into the brisk night air. "She's a wild woman, unpredictable." As the walked, Vicious pulled out his cell phone, hitting the autodial button for Julia. 

Julia's phone ran and she crossed the room to answer it, setting down her glass she answered the phone. "Hello?"

Spike smiled. "Isn't that the best kind?" he said cheerfully. The inseparable pair headed down the brick lined alleyway. 

Vicious gave Spike a nod, before speaking into the phone. "Julia, It's Vicious. Look, my friend Spike and I are going to be playing some Pool tonight at the Quix Billiards. Can you come and meet us?"

A smile presented itself and she responded, "Sure, I'll meet you, but whose picking up my tab?" she asked jokingly.

"The syndicate, of course." Vicious replied. He and Spike never paid for a damn thing. "On my way." she said as she slammed what was left of the whiskey in her glass. 

They crossed a brightly-lit street and entered another alleyway. The back alleys were the shortest route to the pool hall. There were people who avoided these dark, secluded areas, and stayed in places that were a bit more public. Spike and Vicious where not some of them. 

Vicious said goodbye, then hung up the phone. Turning to Spike he smiled, "She's coming." As they neared the pool hall, the lights illuminated the expression on his face - he was happy with this woman and it showed. 

Spike pulled a cigarette packet out of his pocket and withdrew one, then offered the packet to Vicious. "Anything I should be warned of in advance?" he asked, employing his lighter. 

Vicious pushed the door of the bar open, "Yeah, she bites." He winked softly as he took one of Spike's cigarette, and lit it up for himself. Their favorite table in the back was empty. "I'll get the beer, you set up." 

Spike fetched three pool cues and leaned them against the table, then carefully gathered up the pool balls. He gathered them together inside the plastic triangle. He removed the triangle and placed the white ball on the table, then waited for Vicious to return with beer. 

Vicious walked back to the table carrying two pitchers and three glasses. He and Spike deserved a good night out. "Break," Vicious said, as he set out pouring the beer into the glasses. 

Spike took a swig of beer then set his glass back down. He picked up his cue, twirled it in the air, and brought it down to the felt surface to aim. One shot, and ... With a familiar clacking, the balls scattered. The solid red ball stopped barely and inch from the edge of the cup. Spike looked up and smiled, then retrieved his beer. "Your turn." 

Vicious took a swig of his beer as Spike broke. He set his glass down and picked up his stick. "You trying to make this easy for me?" he asked, as a small tap on the cue easily knocked in the three ball spike had left by the pocket. Vicious turned, and sunk the one ball as well. "You're lucky we're not playing for money." His next banked too wide, and the five ball sailed past the pocket.

Julia pulled up outside, parked her car, and before getting out checked her reflection. She walked up to the front of the building and sauntered in. Looking around she spotted Vicious. And walked over placing her arm around him. 

Spike started to line up the shot that would have sunk the eleven ball and sent the five spinning off, but he stood when Julia came in. "Nice to meet you too," he said amiably. 

Vicious leaned over, giving Julia a long kiss. "Glad you could make it." He glanced at Spike. "Spike, Julia." 

She smiled to him, "It's a pleasure." she thought he was kinda cute, but didn't say a word. 

Spike nodded to Julia, then crouched down again to line up the shot. The cue tip skidded off the cue ball, sending it in a whirling arc instead of achieving the desired effect. "Dammit!" he said. "This is why I don't bet money on this game." Irritated, he straightened and downed some more beer. 

Vicious smirked. "You don't bet because you know I'd take every penny you had." He gave Julia a quick smile. "Watch me kick his ass." With that, Vicious easily sunk another two balls before his turn was over. 

Julia smiled and shook her head with a laugh. Such competition between men. Though she was good at pool, or so her winnings said, she didn't speak up. 

Spike started forlornly at the table. He examined his truly terrible position for a moment, then finally sunk a single ball into the corner pocket - and the cue ball as well. "Remind me again why we come here?" he said, nursing both his beer and his ego. 

Vicious slid back up next to Julia, an arm finding it's way around her waist. "Is it my turn again?" he joked. "And you come here so that I can put you in your place once in a while. I can't have your ego getting too big." Vicious said, taking aim. Another ball down. He had only two left on the table.

Julia saw a third glass on the table and put it to use. She only filled a fourth of the glass with beer. "Not up to whiskey tonight are we?" She teased Vicious.

Spike rubbed his hands together, then picked up his cue and carefully lined up his next shot. This one flew perfectly, knocking two balls into a corner cup and leaving the cue ball in a position where Vicious couldn't possibly sink another shot ... not unless he could ricochet the ball twice to get it into position. "Ha!" Spike said triumphantly. "See, I don't suck that badly." He regarded Julia. "Start out the evening with beer," he instructed. "Save the hard stuff for later." 

Vicious raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm impressed" he said, taking another sip of his beer. "You gonna take your next shot?" 

Julia laughed "Guess not. And I prefer the hard stuff at all times." she said finishing her glass and setting it down. 

Spike stared at the table for a long moment, then deflated. "... Dammit!" he said darkly. He attempted to sink another shot, but only succeeded in propelling one of Vicious' balls closer to a side cup.

"That was short-lived." Julia said smiling to Spike. 

"And the talent continues," Vicious said, slapping Spike on the back as he got up to take another shot. "Get what you want Julia. Spike and I will drink whiskey with you." He leaned down on the table, skipping the easy shot, and sinking a more difficult bank shot. "That's called talent Spike," Vicious smirked, as his ball lined up for the easy shot. He nailed that too, but his ball rolled into a bad location for the eight ball. He tapped it lightly, then motioned to Spike, "You've got a lot of catching up to do." 

Julia went to the bar and returned with a bottle of whiskey and some glasses. She hated mixing things together, new glasses were necessary. "Don't remind me," Spike muttered, trying good-naturedly to ignore both Vicious' smirk and Julia's amusement. His next attempt not only went wide, but it scratched and left a two-inch gouge in the felt. He looked up. "Julia, I changed my mind," he called. "Whiskey. Lots of whiskey."

Vicious walked over to the table and fingered the felt. "Spike, really. You've only had one beer and you're already messing up the table? You have to get better. I'm tired of paying for this table every time you mess up the felt." 

Julia poured Spike two of the three glasses she brought over. And herself one. "Here." she said with a kind smile handing him both. 

"Where's mine?" Vicious asked, "Or do you think he needs it more than I do?" Vicious couldn't think of anything better than hanging out with his best friend and his girl. 

Spike down one in a single gulp, coughed, then took the second one and sipped it more slowly. "Thanks," he said with a tentative smile. He paused a moment to consider the bottom of the glass, tinted by the inches of whiskey. "Maybe you mess up my game?" he suggested. "Here ... I want to see you play." He handed her his cue.

"He defiantly needs it more. If you wish I could get you a glass, or you could share mine." she said with a smile. Turning to Spike she took the cue and smiled, "Are you sure you really want to do that?" 

Vicious shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." He smoothed the felt on the table as best he could, then resumed the game, knocking the eight ball into the specified pocket. 

Spike inclined his head to Vicious. "The winner, as usual," he said modestly. "I'll sit this one out - I want to see you two play." He sipped at his whiskey, eyes gleaming, then turned to fetch a glass for Vicious while they set up the next game. 

"Spike wants me to play you." She said to Vicious. "Go easy will ya." she smiled to him. 

Vicious laughed, "You're ten times better the player than he is." Vicious replied, setting up the balls. He walked around the table and broke, sinking the 15. Another shot later and he missed. "Go ahead. Show him." Vicious walked back over and leaned against the wall as he spoke softly to Spike, "So tell me. What do you think?" 

"On a ten-point scale ... I'd say eleven," Spike replied quietly. "Does she have a twin sister?" 

Vicious smiled, "Unfortunately no." He watched Julia line up to shoot. "She's amazing though, Spike." 

Julia bent down lining up her shot, "Five looks good." she said as she knocked it into the pocket. She moved to line up again to hit her next but the shot didn't go as planned. It fell a few inches short of her desired destination. "Like I said, go easy." she said smiling. 

"She is," Spike agreed. "How often do you find a girl who can hold her own and is willing to share?" 

"Not often," Vicious replied, as he moved back to the table to shoot. He missed his first shot, the first time in awhile that he had done so, and shook his head. "Going easy for you hunny." 

Spike finished off his whiskey and set down the glass. "And here you beat my ass that badly? Karma." 

"I think it's because you talk too much shit," Vicious replied, laughing as a took a drink from his own whiskey glass. 

Julia smiled. "Maybe I changed my mind I want a challenge." He had so politely set her up so she could reattempt her last shot, this time successful. "I don't know if I like winning against you. What will you owe me?" she asked smiling. 

"You're the one who was talking shit," Spike pointed out, punching Vicious lightly on the shoulder. "Julia, demand it all!" 

"What do you want," Vicious replied, as he elbowed Spike back. "I'm allowed to talk shit because I can back it up!" 

"Yeah, with more shit," Spike snorted. "C'mon. I think he owes you. Don't you agree?" 

She lined up and hit two in, but a scratch followed right after. "Awe damn." she said "I was having fun there for a second." She turned to Spike and gave him a smile to acknowledge his comment. "I think I do want it all." she said with a wink. 

Vicious moved his shoulders around in a fluid motion as he moved back to the table. "I guess I have to play hardball here." He bent down and knocked in two shots, catching him back up to Julia." You'd better step up if you want to win this." 

Spike turned to Vicious. "I think you're afraid to lose," he remarked. "Although I think that your ego could stand the blow as well." 

Vicious smirked, "You're just jealous." 

Spike refilled his whiskey and swallowed a mouthful. "Jealous of you?" he said cheerfully. "You've got to be kidding me. You know I'm your idol." 

Julia was amazed at men, even if they weren't playing each other, they still had to fight over whose was bigger. She poured herself a glass of whiskey and drank it all in one shot. "What should I owe you if I lose?" she asked Vicious. 

"Oh you are, Spike. I have a shrine back at the office for you and everything." Friendly banter was common between the two partners and best friends. He turned to Vicious, "You know." he said softly.

Julia smiled seductively, "If you can handle it." she said.

Spike whistled. "I ain't gettin' in the way of that one," he remarked.

Vicious grinned, "You know it." He turned to Spike and smiled. "Really, you need to find a woman like her." 

Spike nodded. "Agreed. Julia, are you sure you don't have a really hot sister?" 

Julia laughed, her comment got a bit more of a reaction then she thought, "I could make one for you if you wish." she said teasingly. 

Spike leaned forward, face intent. "Really?" he said, a bit too earnestly to not be joking. 

Julia looked at him "If you've got a death wish." she said with a smirk. 

Vicious raised an eyebrow. Spike and Julia seemed to be flirting. A smile graced his lips. He trusted his friend. With that, he continued to knock the balls into the pockets. 

Spike leaned back and nodded. "Get the message," he said sagely, finishing off his whiskey. He'd had more than twice as much alcohol as Vicious tonight, and was definitely feeling it. "Shall I leave you two alone with the pool table?" 

"I have the feeling that I've lost, so I think that we'd be heading back to my flat now." she said walking over to Vicious with a wink. 

Spike inclined his head, giving Vicious an approving look. "See you around tomorrow, then," he told the two. "And nice meeting you." 

Vicious slapped Spike on the shoulder. "Get your ass home and into bed before you drink yourself stupid." One hand found it's way around Julia's waist as he spoke. "You, on the other hand, have a bet to repay." 


	12. Kidnapped Woman

A/N: First off, Thanks to both FIREmblemFAN and Kendra Luehr for reading! And I will pass your comments on to the other writers. And in my opinion, Rachel writes for Spike better than anyone else I've ever known in my life. Now, onto some story notes! 

Thoughout Faye's residence with the Red Dragons, she and spike corresponded over their journals. While most of it was just for fun on the part of us players, it did develop their relationship somewhat and provides the background for anything Faye says to Vicious in regards to that. 

Also, our two ship groups have agreed to initiate 'Mission: Rescue Faye'at some point in here. 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

--------------------- 

**Kidnapped Woman**

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway. Softly at first, but louder, until they sounded like they were just outside her room. 

Faye pushed the computer away from the bed. She was leaning against the wall, trying to keep most of her weight on her left shoulder. Sitting up in the first place had been hard, but with Vicious gone she had to tell Spike not to come. It was senseless for him to die, and she knew Vicious would never let her live. 

The door opened slowly, and Faye fought to control her beating heart. With Spike's last message about refusing to come, she was sure her life was about to end. Why would Vicious keep her alive if he had no use for her? 

Vicious pushed the door open slowly. He could see Faye trembling on the bed, and a small smile crossed his lips. Of course she should be afraid. He took a step into the room and closed the door behind him.

Faye could feel herself shaking. She was normally so calm and collected, but this time she was sans weapon, and the hilt of Vicious's katana could be seen peaking out from under his trenchcoat. Finally, she caught her breath, and spoke softly, "Are you going to kill me?" 

Vicious didn't answer at first, choosing only to watch her silently. She was prey - and he took pleasure in seeing the fear on her face. 

Faye's eyes finally hardened. "Answer me." She commanded, her voice changing from scared to strong. She was already sick of this shit. If she was going to die for him, she would do it bravely. 

"Unless you can give me a reason why I should let you live," Vicious replied. 

"He'll kill you, you know," Faye retorted, "Whether you kill me or not it makes no difference. He's coming for you. And he would have come whether you had me or not, and whether you kill me or not." Her heart was racing, but she ignored it. "I only wish I could be there to see it happen." She forced herself from the wall to the edge of the bed, holding her shoulder with her left hand. 

Vicious only smiled. "He will die. There is nothing more in this world that I want more than to see him die."

"Why?" Faye asked, breathing hard, while ignoring the pain. She couldn't show this asshole that she was weak. She wouldn't. 

"Because he was a beast. Like me." Vicious replied, "A beast who lost his fangs - and left. And for his betrayal, he must die." 

"Spike was never like you," Faye shot back. 

Vicious withdrew the Katana from its sheath and held it up. "You are wrong, Miss Valentine. Spike was always like me. And Spike is still like me. Why do you think he thirsts for my blood the way I thirst for his." 

Faye pushed herself off the bed and forced herself to stand. There were still quite a few feet between them, still. "I think he just wants to see a madman like you die." Standing was hard enough, and Faye didn't think she could take a step forward. 

"Regardless," Vicious replied, "He will come, because he wants to kill me, and for no other reason." 

"Then why the hell do you need me." Faye replied, shaking a bit. "Why didn't you just kill me before. Why did you think that using me would have accomplished something if he would have come anyway." 

Vicious shrugged, "If he cared about you, you could have been useful." He was testing her. 

"And what makes you think he doesn't?" 

"So you think he does." Vicious replied, "Then why doesn't he come here for you." 

Faye bit her lip. This was a trap. She knew it was a trap. No matter what she said he would exploit it or kill her. She didn't answer. 

Vicious took four long steps across the room and swung the Katana up, stopping it at her throat. "It seems to me, Miss Valentine, that you know whether or not he's bluffing." The blade nicked her throat softly, but she made no sound. 

"And what if I do?" Faye replied, fighting to stay on her feet. This would be easier if she wasn't wounded. 

"Enlighten me," Vicious replied, pulling the Katana away for a moment "Or next time, I won't stop." 

As soon as the Katana had left her throat, Faye fell to her feet. In one fluid motion, her left hand reached out and pulled Vicious's gun, as her right shoulder hit the ground. She screamed in pain, but held the gun up underneath. Her left hand was shaking, both because it was her weaker hand as well as from the pain rushing through her body. "Don't move, or I'll shoot you." 

Vicious smirked as he looked down at Faye's trembling form beneath him. "You have the same look in your eyes." 

"What look is that?" Faye replied, knowing she should have already pulled the trigger. 

"The look of a beast." Vicious replied. In a motion as smooth as Faye's the katana came down, knocking the gun out of her hand before she could react. 

He reached down and grabbed her shirt, pulling her up until her face was level with his. "I think he's bluffing. You are too much like her." He set her back on the bed. "I think I might have use for you yet." He turned and picked up the gun. "It wasn't loaded anyway." 

Faye's eyes widened. Had Vicious known what she would have done? She wrapped her left arm around her body, trying to shield herself from him in the best way she could think of. 

Vicious looked over his shoulder before he left. "Do enjoy your stay with us, Miss Valentine." 

Faye leaned back against the wall, "Damn you Spike," she whispered. "Damn you." He would come - and Vicious knew. 

--------------------- 

Bob looked at the man strapped to the table before him. The room was dark and musty, a storage closet that had seen better times, and less ruthless uses. 

"Tim died because of you," Bob said, tone a slight snarl, but held remarkably calm considering the situation," Did you like it? Did you laugh as the blood poured from his gut?" 

"Yeah I did," said the Syndicate man with a laugh," and you can't do anything about it cop. You can't even hold me like this, it isn't legal." 

"It isn't," said Bob with a bit of a smile," But you see, I don't trust the courts to deal with cop killers like you." 

"Yeah right," snorted the man," Like you'll do anything." 

Bob gave him a small and wicked smile as he brought his fist into the strapped down man's stomach. There was a definite squish of flesh hitting flesh, and then a small painful sound was choked out by the man on the table. 

"So let's start this nicely. I ask a question, you give an answer," said Bob calmly," and if you don't answer, I hurt you. Alright?" 

The Syndicate man was a bit taken aback by the fist to his gut, but still he said," Yeah right..." 

"Who gave the order to kill my partner," asked Bob, voice cold as a polar cap wind. 

"Can't say," replied the Syndicate man amused. 

Bob leaned in," Really?" 

He reached down and grabbed the man's shirt with his right hand. With his left he brought out a knife from his pocket and cut the shirt down the middle. As it fell off he smiled knowingly at the man on the table. 

"Dude, I don't go for S&M," said the Syndicate man, feeling he would soon be raped," 'sides, I'm not that way." 

"I don't either," said Bob," Now I ask this again. Who gave the order to kill my partner?" 

"I swear I don't know where it came from," said the Syndicate man, still thinking he was going to be raped.

Bob's eyes narrowed and he brought down the knife to the skin of the man's chest. With a single rough motion he drove it in and brought it down to the pelvis. The man's scream reverberated through the small storage room, and surprisingly little blood flowed from the long wound. 

"So this is how we'll do it," said Bob, bringing up the bloodied knife for his prisoner to see,"We're going to dissect you alive. Now I can't make it last days like some folks, but I guarentee that you're gonna wish for death by the time I'm done you little bastard. Now...who ordered it?" 

"I really don't know," grimaced the Syndicate man," I just followed it." 

"How can you not know," asked Bob, moving the knife inside the wound and giving the stomach's exterior a small inch long cut. 

The Syndicate man screamed in pain before answering," I swear I don't know. We low level guys just get letters, or e-mails, or phone calls." 

"Which did you get," asked Bob icily. 

"I...I don't remember," stammered the Syndicate man, lying badly. 

"Wrong answer," said Bob, giving the small intestine a jab with the knife," Now tell me the truth."

"Letter," gasped the Syndicate man in pain, his face contorting as he struggled not to show how intense it was.

"Return Address," asked Bob. 

"None," replied the Syndicate man honestly.

"Damn, doubted it would," muttered Bob," how about your payment?"

The Syndicate man stayed silent, and Bob skillfully moved the knife along the man's liver, tracing a small pattern.

"Your payments," asked Bob again, to the man on the table.

"My life," said the Syndicate man, his voice fairly screeching in the pain," They'll kill me if I say any more..." 

"Will they," asked Bob amused," So any prisoners being held by the Syndicate that I should know about?"

The Syndicate man said nothing, this had moved beyond the cop's partner. Now it was just to make him feel pain and squirm, he was sure. 

Digging the tip of his knife into the man's right kidney Bob asked," Any prisoners? You know you don't want to lose any of these organs, replacements are too costy for scum like you to afford." 

"None," hissed the Syndicate man through clenched teeth. 

"Why do you lie to me," asked Bob," Do I have 'big stupid idiot' written on my face? Prisoners...any cops, maybe bounty hunters?" 

"None," the Syndicate man hissed again. 

Bob noticed the man's lower lip was quivering, in fear or in shock from mounting blood loss, he wasn't sure which. Best to start moving this along. 

He drove the knife through the Syndicate man's right kidney, and brought it back out, internal organ pieces and blood dripping from it. Though the Syndicate man screamed with a shriek, he stayed silent.

"Now, any prisoners," asked Bob once again. 

"Maybe," admitted the Syndicate man. 

"Who," growled Bob. 

"I...I can't tell, they'll kill me," stammered and hissed the Syndicate man. 

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you slower than they will," growled Bob," Now stop stalling and tell me who it is!" 

"Faye...Faye Valentine," murmurred the Syndicate man, his body beginning to succumb to the shock. 

"Where," demanded Bob with a shout. 

"In...in...so cold," murmurred the Syndicate man. 

"Where," demanded Bob again, with a growl. 

"Basement...headquarters...so cold in here..." 

Bob looked down at the poor excuse for a man. The man's blood covered Bob's hands, and his internal organs were fairly slashed up and starting to fall from his body. 

Spike and Jet would probably want to know where their partner was, even if the girl was a damn large amount of trouble. He'd find out who gave the order to kill his partner eventually, but his was gone, Jet and Spike's was still alive. 

He looked down distastefully at the Syndicate man, laying there in shock on the cold steel table. He had served his purpose. 

He drew his sidearm and aimed at the head. The bullet exited the barrel once the trigger was squeezed, and soon after slammed into the man's head between the eyes. This sent out blood, bone fragments, and a few slivers of brain matter. 

He'd have to dispose of the body and clean up. It wouldn't do for a cop to have been found out as torturing and murdering someone, even if the murder was scum like this. 

--------------------- 

Alaura had been planning this hit for a while, maybe too long, but it was foolproof. No one could screw this up. Yet, she did get it easier then most. She had planted a bug in her targets flat. As she listened on, eating her dinner she heard him plan a dinner at a ritzy restaurant that conveniently was down the street from her place. 

She grabbed her gun and ran down the street and around the corner. Alaura had just cleaned it so she reassembled it as she ran. As she rounded the building she skidded to a halt. There he was. She fished around in her coat pocket and found the letter that Vicious had signed himself on a syndicate letterhead. It basically in a roundabout way told them to quit their arms dealing or more will die. How nice could he be? Alaura watched him get out of his limo and approach the restaurant. She snuck around to the window and saw where he was seated. He was sitting in a seat in the back but next to a window. "Sitting duck." She said to herself as she approached the door. 

The waiter greeted her but she shook her head. She had pulled her hood up and it covered her face. "I just have a delivery for a customer." She spoke in a southern accent. 

He waved her on. 

Alaura approached the man and held out the letter. He looked up to her. 

"What is this?" he spoke gruffly. 

"A warning." Alaura said before bringing out her pistol and shooting him in the side of his head. Subtlety was obviously not her style as she smiled, his blood splattering a crossed the room. "Your first and final one." She finished off in her fake accent. 

The crowd scatted and he must have goons everywhere he went because they were on top of her and shooting. The female that was with him lunged for the letterhead as one of the men she shot fell face first onto the table, breaking it in half. 

Alaura laughed as she ran out of the restaurant. "What a rush." She said to herself as she was chased down the street by two of the remaining men. 

--------------------- 

Faye laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was bored to tears. There was nothing to do in this place except check the comm network and think, and Faye had been doing mostly the latter. Thinking about her situation, thinking about Spike, and thinking about how she was going to ask Vicious the thing that Spike wanted to know. 

She should have expected him to ask her that, but she hadn't. She hadn't wanted him to. The more she thought about it, the more obvious it was that Julia was the woman who Spike had been referring to when he told her he had dated a lady in the past. Julia cared for Spike, enough that she did not want to see Vicious kill him, and Spike wanted to know where she was and what they had done together. Of course, because Spike would want to know if his woman had been with Vicious.

Faye balled her hands up into fists. Why was she doing this? Why was she here. Why the hell had she bothered to care about him. She pounded the bed softly with her left fist - This was exactly why she avoided men in the first place. Although Faye would not admit to herself that she had feelings for Spike, she knew. And she would not admit to herself that she was jealous, but she was. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. Faye pushed herself up into a sitting position, in time to see the door of her room push open. A syndicate guard walked in with a tray of food, and placed it on the table next to her bed. He said nothing, though he paused for a moment to look her up and down, and started to turn. 

"Wait," Faye replied, to which the guard paused. "Tell Vicious I want to speak with him. Tell him I want to speak to him NOW." 

The guard nodded, and quickly left the room. Faye glanced at the food, promised herself she'd resist it, then realizing how hungry she was, began scarfing it down. When she was through, she waited for what seemed like an eternity before the footsteps, although lighter sounding, could be heard again. Her door opened and this time, Vicious stepped through. 

"Did you need something, Miss Valentine," Vicious asked, his voice low. There was an edge of curiousity hanging in his voice. He had not expected her to want to speak with him after their last encounter.

Faye fought to keep herself from shuddering. The memory of the katana close to her throat had not faded, and she could see he was still wearing it. "I wanted to talk." She replied. "I've sat here all day in this room alone. A woman could use a little company, even if it's from someone like you."

Vicious raised an eyebrow, but did not move from where he was standing. "Conversation was never my strong point." he replied, although he didn't consider leaving. If Faye wanted to talk, it meant she had something to say - or something that Spike wanted her to say. He resisted grinning - it would be easier this way to execute his plan - easier than he had originally expected. 

Faye shrugged, "I could probably talk enough for both of us." She glanced at Vicious again. He wasn't that scary. If she had a loaded gun, she could take him down. And if she could take him down, Spike could do so easily. She bit her lip and reminded herself that Spike felt they were evenly matched. 

"Then talk," Vicious replied. 

"Alright," Faye said, suddenly at a loss for words. She'd been planning how to broach these questions all day and now she couldn't seem to remember any of her plans. Suddenly she blurted out, "Where's Julia?" 

"The woman I was with? How did you know her name was Julia?" Vicious replied, already considering the implications of her questions. Faye did not want to know where Julia was. Spike did. 

"You called her Julia when I was in the clinic." Faye replied. How could she have messed this up too? Oh why did she care? It was Spike's problem not hers. She could care less about the woman. 

"I did. I hardly see why here wearabouts would be your concern, Miss Valentine." Vicious replied. "He asked you to ask, didn't he." 

Faye shook her head. "Really, I was just curious." Damn it. She was so transparent to him. Faye wished she had never asked for him. She shivered at bit, as his eyes seemed to look into her soul. It was as though he could see what she was thinking - read her mind. She hated the feeling. The only other time she'd felt like that was when Spike was staring at her. Spike... and Vicious...

Vicious continued to stand, unmoving across from Faye. His eyes wandered to her plate, and he noticed with satisfaction that she had eaten everything on it. "He wanted you to ask, Faye, because he cares more about Julia than you." 

Faye opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She blinked a few times as she started to feel as though her head was getting cloudy. She rested it in her hand for a moment, before sitting back up. "He cares about me," she replied. Wait, that wasn't the right thing to say. "No, he doesn't care about me. Remember." Could she be making this any worse? 

"Does he or doesn't he, Miss Valentine," Vicious said, his voice soft and low. The coldness was gone, and instead there was an almost melodic tone to his voice. "It seems to me, that he values killing me over saving you." 

Faye was quiet again. It seemed to be taking her longer to think about Vicious's words than before. He cared about her. He had said so. In his room, while holding her hand. He had wanted her to stay behind, so that she wouldn't get hurt. And she had told him not to come and save her. That she was better off dead. But he was still going to come - not to save her, but to kill him. 

"I..." Faye said softly. "I... no, you're wrong." She tried to stand up, to be face to face with him, but she felt more weak than she had before, and ended up falling to the floor. 

Vicious smirked. She was falling easier than he had expected. He crossed the room and bent down, picked her back up and placed her on the bed. "Faye, you might want to think about that a little more," he said, standing over her looking down. 

Faye pushed herself back up to a sitting position and leaned against the wall. "I don't need to think about it, Vicious. I know he cares about me." Faye muttered sighing again. She wouldn't show him weakness, and she certainly wouldn't tell him that only a moment ago, before he came, she had been wondering the same thing.

She looked up at him. "It's like... It's like you can read my mind," she whispered, the drugs that had been in her food taking full effect. 

Vicious reached down and let a hand cup her cheek. "No Faye. I can read your face. I can see in your eyes that you love him, and that you know he does not return that love." 

"I don't love him." Faye barked back. She didn't. Just because she cared about him - well, it wasn't the same thing.

Vicious stood back up. "Just remember." He tilted her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. "Spike wants Julia, not you. If it were Julia in this room, he'd have been here already. I can promise you that. No one knows Spike better than I do - not even you." 

Faye resisted the tears that threatened to flow. Had it taken Spike's only enemy to make her see the truth? That he wasn't going to come for her? That he loved Julia? That he'd rather see Vicious dead that see her alive. That that was his choice? It had been. He'd said it all along. He was coming for Vicious, no matter what - Vicious hadn't needed her to make Spike come. Spike wasn't coming for her. 

The thought rolled over and over in Faye's mind until her eyes hardened. "How could I have been so blind?" she said, still staring up at Vicious, but seeing right through him. 

"I was blind to him too," Vicious replied. "I thought that he put me first, but he didn't." He let go of her chin. "Now, Miss Valentine, I think you need your rest." He helped her back into a laying position.

After watching her for a moment longer, he turned and opened the door of the room. A glance over his shoulder told him Faye was already sleeping, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. He motioned to one of the guards, who came in and removed the small computer from her room. 

Vicious couldn't afford to have her talking to Spike anymore. 

--------------------- 

note: Rated R section 

Mei had already finished off a bottle of some form of alcohol and was well through her second when she finally decided to go pester Kade. He might know what was going on. She knew something was going on but not what or with whom. It was driving her crazy. She hadn't been able to contact Faye. That woman was her legit ticket onto the Bebop and now she'd disappeared. Shit. 

Grabbing a fresh bottle--noting it was a pretty good brand of whisky--Mei got up from her bed and stumbled to the door next to her bedroom. Kade's room. How convenient. "Yo! Kade! You in there?" she asked, leaning against the wall with her shoulder when she felt herself tilting slightly. 

The door was open, and Kade turned around to see Mei leaning against the wall. "Yeah, I'm here," he said walking across the room. He took note of the way she looked, standing there with bottle in hand, and concluded almost instantly that she was drunk. 

He reached forward and took the fresh bottle of whiskey from her hand, opened it, and took a swig himself. "I think you might need to share some of this, Mei. How much have you had?" 

"Mmm... enough," she said, smiling. "Can I come in? I'm bored. I don't like being bored. Play with me?" Mei asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. 

Without waiting for a proper response to what she had just said, Mei sauntered into the room and moved past him to go lay down on his bed, managing to not spill a single drop of the half-empty bottle she still held. 

Kade raised an eyebrow and took another swig of the whiskey. He wasn't going to complain about this. As Mei moved past him, he followed behind her, and when she reached the bed, he stood next to her. "What kind of game do you wish to play?" 

Another large gulp of whiskey followed before he reminded her gently, "You realize that you're drunk, right?" Hey, he could pretend to be a nice guy for five minutes. 

"Truth-or-Dare? 20 Questions?" she asked, looking up at him. "And yes. I realize that I am pleasantly and sufficiently intoxicated," Mei managed, only barely managing to not slur her words too much. "Would you mind closing the door though? I don't really want to share the alcohol. I don't mind you since you're entertaining at least." 

Kade laughed and did as Mei requested, closing the door, and sliding the lock closed as well. He didn't want Sam bursting in, and Sam was known for his lack of reasoning when it came to things such as knocking on doors. 

Turning back around, he smiled. "Alright, Questions. Well, ask me anything." 

"How old are you?" she asked, honestly curious. Besides, the question wasn't exactly personal. Maybe if she stayed away from the too-personal questions, he would to. Who knew though? Fuck it anyway. She'd play along. 

"22," Kade replied, plopping down next to Mei. "That was a rather easy question." He said, wondering at the simplicity when she could have asked him so much more. He took another sip of the whiskey, and faced her. "Do you find me to be attractive?" 

"Yes, but I'm sure you're used to that," Mei mused, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Lessee..." she said, trailing off in thought. "What made you change your lifestyle? I mean, now you're a bounty hunter. Why?"

Kade swirled the bottle of alcohol, watching the small whirlpool that formed. "I was a space pirate before this. It's not a very comfortable lifestyle, but i needed something wild. When I met up with him, I switched to bounty hunting. It's just as exciting, but legal. Maybe one day I'll swap back. Who knows. But for now, I'm happy with what I'm doing." He turned to Mei, "How did you become a mechanic?" 

"I learned to pick up a lot of trades. When you have to fend for yourself, you learn quickly how to not depend on others for too much. Not to mention, having such skills comes in very handy while trying to sweet-talk your way onto a ship," Mei teased. And it wasn't like she hadn't been true to her word. She'd already fixed the washing machine and a couple small appliances. "What kind of woman are you looking for?" she asked with a grin before taking another swig from her own bottle. 

Kade laughed, "Wild and crazy and willing to do just about anything." He leaned back a bit, propping himself up on his elbows. "Are you that kind of woman?" 

Mei looked at him and chuckled. "Depends on how wild and crazy you mean," she answered. She streched a bit--almost cat-like--and slung her legs over his lap, dark eyes turned up to the ceiling. "Why'd you become a space pirate?" 

"Because it was better than living in an orphenage." Kade replied, letting one hand slide onto her waist. He was starting to feel the five or six shots of whiskey he had already taken, and new it wouldn't be long until he was drunk. "I think I'm getting tired of this game," He said softly, staring into her eyes. "Why don't you just talk to me for awhile, while I admire you beautiful smile."

Mei looked at him with surprise while a blush made its way onto her cheeks, painting them a rosey color. She cleared her throat and looked away but then looked at him and smirked. "I'm not really the talkative type. One more question though," she said and tilted her head. "Do you know the Bebop crew? There's a woman there, Faye, that I'm sort of friends with and I haven't heard from her in awhile." As she said this, she crawled forward until she was straddling his waist. 

Kade kept himself propped up, but tried to adjust himself slightly. Mei had conviently brushed against his manroot while straddling him - enough to arouse him. "Yeah, I've met Faye. She's a bit of a wild woman herself. Last I saw her, she and that Spike dude were flying off in their zips."

Mei raised an eyebrow and then leaned forward a bit--giving him a nice view of her cleavage while looking like she didn't realize it--and rested her arms on his chest. "So are you saying she's more your type?" she asked teasingly. 

Kade eyes focused on Mei's breasts. Damn they were good. "I never said that," he replied, still a little fixated on Mei's goods. The whiskey was definately taking over. "Are you jealous?" he said, finally raising his eyes to look at hers, a small smile crossing his face. 

"Jealous? Hardly," she said with a soft chuckle. "I'm not really the jealous type. Rather, I tend to get rid of the competition," Mei teased and tilted her head so that her hair fell over one shoulder. "Should I be jealous?" 

"And I thought Faye was your friend," Kade replied, propping himself up higher so that his face was close to hers. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." With that, he let his lips touch hers softly.

When his lips touched hers, she pulled back slightly in surprise and looked at him silently. But then a smile broke out and she leaned in to kiss him, eyes closing as their lips touched again. Mmm... yes. Alcohol was quite nice. 

Kade let his head fall back towards the bed as one hand reached up, guiding Mei's with him. The other found its way to her back. He kissed her softly, the whiskey taking over him as well. "Mei," he said softly.

"Mmm..?" she murmured in response, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingertip. Damn, he still smelled of smoke. With this thought, she leaned in and kissed him again. All thoughts of having to get on the Bebop and thus get Spike to Vicious were gone from her head at the moment. 

Kade closed his eyes, and let his hands find their way up the back of her shirt as they kissed. He rubbed her soft skin, hugging her. He tugged on the shirt a bit, and finding it was fairly loose, slipped it over her head, breaking their kiss only long enough for the shirt to pass her lips.

The temperature in the room was cool and she shivered a bit when her shirt was discarded. She thought to herself that it wasn't far that he got to wear his shirt--besides, she wanted to see his body--and thusly followed his lead and slid her hands under his shirt, feeling the hard muscle beneath her fingers. With some effort on her part--and Kade's help, she pulled his shirt off as well. "I must say... I'm not disappointed so far," she murmured playfully. 

Kade grinned, "I'm glad that I fit your criteria,' Kade replied pulling Mei down on the bed beside him. He kissed her again, then let his mouth move to her neck. He left a trail of kisses as he reached her breasts, sucking softly. He wanted her right then and there. 

She moaned softly and lifted a hand to run it through his hair. "Kade," she said before biting her lower lip. She wanted the rest of their clothing gone and to feel him completely. Her hands moved to the waistband of his pants and tried to get them off. But given their positions, it was difficult. 

Kade took the hint, and slid off the bed, long enough to strip himself and Mei of the rest of their clothing. He climbed back on the bed, and hovered over her, kissing her lips softly again. He was drunk, but not a drunk as she - and he hesitated for a moment, as though he needed another invitation. 

She took the lead and moved her legs to accomodate him while wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back fiercely, lips opening under his as she gave her invitation. 

Kade pludged inside her, eagar to feel her warm envelop him. He had wanted her from the moment he saw her, and that thought spurred him on. He thrusted slowly at first, speeding up with each movement. He continue to kiss her with deep passionate kisses, pressing his lips hotly against hers. He moaned softly, and his eyes closed. "Mei," he cried out as he pumped faster. 

Her hips rose to meet his eagerly and almost whimpered at the pleasure she felt as he moved. Her lips found his throat and she kissed it, licking it once before sucking on the flesh softly. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and she moaned softly. After awhile, she could feel the heat spreading through her body until she cried out softly and then felt herself climax as she called his name, the word muffled against his shoulder as she clung to him. 

When Mei started calling out his name, Kade felt himself falling over the edge. He cried out hers as well, as he pumped as fast and hard as he could. He felt himself explode inside her, and even when the last of his member was spent he thrust, gently and slowly, a few more times before collapsing completely. He laid there, his weight across her body, as one hand softly played with her hair.

When he collapsed upon her, she closed her eyes. Mei tilted her head toward his hand and opened her eyes to look at him. When he finally moved to lay on the bed, she curled up at his side with her head resting on his chest while an arm lay loosely across his abdomen. 

Jin was furious. He had just read Cloria's journal and there was no way he was going to let her go on this mission. "Clory!" he shouted down the halls of the SeaDog in search of her. 

Cloria looked up from the book she was reading. "What?" she replied, hearing Jin calling her name.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Jin asked zoning in on her. He grabbed her book from her and placed it down on the table so that he would have her full attention. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Jin," Cloria replied, confused by his apparent anger. 

I just read your journal!" he accused. "There's no way I'm going to let you go to a gunfight at the headquarters of a syndicate!" 

Cloria looked up at him, "Jin, everyone is helping out to save Faye. I've got to do my part too." She shook her head, "Besides, I volunteered for the search team." 

"Then do your part by staying here," Jin said exasperated. "They'll be enough bleeding bodies when we get back you don't need to add your own." 

Cloria stood, "Jin, I'm going to help. I'm not going to sit here on the ship. I've hunted bounties with you before and this is no different. Besides, I probably know more about these people than any of you!" Her voice had raised a bit as she spoke. She was going! 

"Hunting bounties and attacking a syndicate are two very different matters," Jin said taking one of her hands in his. "I wouldn't be able to focus knowing that you were there too." 

"Jin, I've got syndicate blood in me. Do you think I don't know how they think? Why don't you trust me that I can do this?" Cloria said, letting him take her hand. However, she refused to back down. 

"I trust you, Clory. I don't trust the massive amounts of men who are going to be pointing their guns straight at you if you go!" he was an impatiant man, stubborn, and possesive, he wasn't about to give in on this. "Why can't you understand that I ust don't want you to get hurt?" 

"And why can't you understand that I have to do this?" Cloria voice raised another level. "Why are you so stubborn Jin? Why can't you let me make my own decisions?" 

"Fighting the Red Dragon's won't be hurting your father Clory!" Jin said reading in to her words. "If it was Kade or Sam, someone you knew better that would be one thing. But you hardly know this girl."

Cloria's face fell. He thought this was about her father? She pulled her hand away. "Dammit Jin. You think you know everything. You barely know this girl either, but you're willing to put your neck on the line because it's the right thing to do. Well, so am I!" 

"Maybe I'm not being fair Clory, but I'm just thinking about you," Jin said standing up and kicking the coffee table. "I just want to keep you safe. Unlike going after a bounty I won't be able to protect you there!" 

Cloria felt some of her anger drain. "I know you're just trying to protect me Jin. But I can protect myself too. I have to do this... please." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. "There are things about myself I have to find out." 

"Like what?" Jin said softening and collapsing onto the couch next to her. "Are you really willing to throw away your life to do some soul searching?" 

"I don't think I'm throwing away my life. I think I'm learning how to live." Cloria said, turning to face Jin. "I just..." she reached over and kissed him softly. "Look, I'm going to go. You aren't going to talk me out of it. Why don't you just kiss me instead and enjoy the time we have before we leave?" 

Despite the nagging little voice in the back of his head, Jin smiled. The girl had a way of controlling his temper. Jin obliged with her request pulling her close and kissing her with all the passion he had left from their fight. "You're going to be the death of me princess." 

Cloria shook her head as she pulled back, "No Jin, I'm going to be your life." She leaned forward, and kissed him again. 


	13. Once Upon a Red Dragon

**Once Upon a Red Dragon**

Mei had free access to the building now, as well as not having the need to be announced. She knocked twice on the door and waited to hear an answer from within. He'd said he was having a meeting with Faye that night and Mei wasn't sure he was inside. 

Vicious closed his eyes softly. Julia's last words were not encouraging. Still, he had business to attend to. The emotion seemed to vanish from his face as he called out to Mei to come in. 

True to her word, she'd brought flowers. White roses, actually. Mei walked in and tossed them onto Vicious' desk with a small smirk. "Flowers for the dead," she said with amusement tinting her voice. "Any questions on Spike's plans?" 

"I hope those are for Spike's grave," Vicious replied, coldly. He was irritated by her names and her attitude. Or maybe it was just his horrible conversation with Julia taking over. "What are his plans? And do they know where Miss Valentine is?" 

"As I wrote to you," Mei said, leaning against the desk comfortably, "Spike's planning on going after you personally. Your guest and I were communicating and she wanted me to go with Spike to keep him safe." Yes, the whole thing was rather amusing. Especially when one thought about how pathetic it was. She laughed softly. "Some people are far too trusting. Like dogs. Anyway, someone else gave Spike some information on where Faye is and they've already formulated their whole plan out."

Vicious shook his head, "Spike and I will meet alone, with Faye. You will accompany the friends. There will be nothing but death for them in that basement." His eyes seemed to be staring far off, as though he was picturing the scene. "Make sure of it." 

She idly inspected her fingernails--damn, she'd missed some oil from her work-in-progress zip craft--while he spoke and then looked at him. "So Faye won't be there? I figured not, just making sure. Will it be empty or will there be syndicate members down there waiting? 

"I've left Alaura in charge of leading the attack. My attention will be focused on Spike. I think you should coordinate with her about the best way to go about making sure they get in and don't get out." Vicious replied. "And no, Faye will not be there. I have special plans for her." 

"Well at least you've held up your end of the bargain," Mei mused and looked at him. "This certainly isn't at all boring." With that, she stood up straight. "Did you need anything more?" 

"That is all," Vicious replied, "As long as you take care of your end of the deal." 

At that, she chuckled softly and then turned to leave. In the doorway, she stopped and looked back at him. She looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time. Alaura, hmm? Best go find her and see what she's all about, ne?Mei thought to herself. With that thought lingering, she took her leave. 

--------------------- 

Alaura waltzed in and smiled as she gracefully set the package on the table. It contained the bloodstained tie of her hit. "A gift for you." she said placing both hands on his desk and leaning over. 

A small smile broached Vicious's lips. "You've already killed him I see. I hope they got the message loud and clear." His eyes stared at the bloody tie for a moment longer, before his attention returned to Alaura. "And what of this second hit, that was not ordered?" 

"Heh." she smiled. "Just a personal disliking of someone." She smiled seductively towards Vicious. "Don't worry nothing against the syndicate, but I wouldn't wanna get someone as handsome as you caught in my affairs, at least not those affairs." she said to him with a wink. 

Vicious frowned. "As long as your affairs don't contrast the will of myself or the syndicate." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes flickering to the computer. He was already wondering if Julia would return his message. 

"It seems something's troubling you." she said with a caring tone. Standing up she walked around to his side of the desk and leaned on the edge. "You wanna talk?" she was actually sincere, not like the fact that she adored the man had anything at all to do with it. Any other guy, screw listening, give 'em a gun, that'll fix everything, a bullet to the head. But not Vicious, he was too gorgeous to do that to. "You don't have to, but I was just wondering if you would like a listening ear."

The only thing that moved was Vicious's eyes as he turned his attention back to Alaura. "I have a few things on my mind, but nothing that concerns you." He paused for a moment, "Although I will need your help shortly. I'm expecting that anytime now the friends of my most recent prisoner will be coming to retrieve her. I have someone on the inside who will tell me when. When that times comes, I need someone to lead the syndicate against them. I'll be occupied. Our prisoner, of course, will be with me." 

"So what are your plans shuga?" she asked in a flirting tone. Her gun was jabbing into the side of her leg, so she removed it and set in onto the desk next to her as she rubbed her thigh. 

"As far as this attack goes?" Vicious continued to speak without moving. "I have not gotten an update from Mei yet, but I am assuming that Spike's friends will be arriving to rescue Miss Valentine while Spike meets me. I want them all killed. I want no one that Spike cares about left in this world." Except for Julia.... 

"Simple. It's done." Including Julia. "Is that all that you need from me?" she slid herself a crossed the desk she was directly in front of his chair and crossed her legs. 

Vicious leaned back in his chair and looked up at her. "Yes, that's all I require at this time." His mind was already plotting again - Faye, Spike, Julia - how it would all tie together. 

"Awe I was kinda hoping there was more to this visit then just business as usual." She said taking her gun and sliding it back into her thigh holster. "All work and no play make Vicious a dull boy." she said fastening her gun. 

Vicious raised as eyebrow. "Are you coming onto me, Alaura?" he asked, bluntly. He hadn't noticed before, his mind was too busy calculating and plotting again Spike, but her last comment had brought his attention back to the present. Lilley Pad 86: She slid off the desk and directly into his lap. Her red lips and inch away from his. "Yes." she said honestly. "I don't know how any woman can't stay away from you." 

Vicious's eyes widened in surprise, an expression rarely seen on his face. "Many woman choose to stay far away from me," he replied coldly. "I'm not the loving type." 

"Then I guess they don't see that you're a REAL man." she put her hands on his shoulders and ran them down his arms. "Real men, show what they really feel, what do you feel Vicious?" she whispered to him, still an inch from his lips. She wanted to be his, but not unless he told her. She was tough, but liked to be told. 

Vicious wrapped an arm around Alaura's waist, "I shall tell you. I feel like being alone. I feel like killing someone. I feel like watching Spike die a slow and painful death." Vicious was not amused. Maybe at a different time, he might have considered letting Alaura please him, but right now Julia was the only person on that part of his mind. 

Alaura's eyes opened wide. What? It was that damned Barbie doll. That is why I'm going to kill her. That is why, because of this. Alaura hid her face and stood up off of Vicious's lap slowly. "Then I'll leave you alone." she said as she readjusted her gun, picked up her jacket, bowed her head and opened the door. "Good day." 

Vicious didn't answer. Instead, he clicked on the computer, immediately checking the logs for Julia's reply. He would need to visit Faye soon as well. Their chats were going well, and she was getting closer to being ready. 

Alaura closed the door behind her and headed back to her car. "That's it. I'm doing this. Soon. That bitch will die." she threw her coat against the passenger seat and drove back to the bar. "Tomorrow." 

------------------- 

**FLASHBACK**

Vicious glanced again at the small piece of paper in his hand containing only an address. He wasn't even sure why he was going, or what he was getting into, but he had been intrigued by the person who had given him the paper. 

A few days before, he had been inadvertantly caught in the middle of a firefight. More to save his own life, than the help out those with whom he shared the side of the road with, Vicious joined in, killing two of the rival men with ease with his Colt, and quickly dispatching a strategy to the other men on how to take down the rest. 

When it was an over, an older man, who did not introduce himself, simply told Vicious to meet him at the address given on the paper in three days, and that he would find everything he was dreaming of there. 

And so he went. 

A few more turns and another half a mile and he reached his destination. He paused, and stared at the massive sk yscraper above him. Large sliding glass doors loomed in front of him, and through the dark doors he could barely make out the logo of the Red Dragons. 

A small smile crossed Vicious's lips. He was being recruited for a syndicate. He shoved the piece of paper into his coat pocket and walked slowly up the stairs. He knew, as soon as he walked through those doors, he could never go back. Everyone knew - once in the syndicate, always in the syndicate.

But the syndicate represented more to Vicious than just a place to belong. Power, Money, and Death were all part of the syndicate life. The power to kill, the power to control - power that Vicious knew he was capable of commanding. The man must have seen it too, or else he would not have gotten this invitation. 

The sliding glass doors parted ways and he walked, hands in his pockets, into the lobby. A small smirk crosse d his lips as he watche d the eyes of the syndicate guards in the lobby trail him. 

Vicious continued walking towards the elevator, until one of the guards stepped out and told him to stop. "Where do you think you're going?" the guard asked, his voice stern. 

Vicious shrugged and pulled the piece of paper out of his hand. "To Office 136." He replied, holding it up as though it were a ticket. 

"That's Mao's office," another guard said. "He told us he was expecting people." With that, the first guard relaxed, and indicated he could go, but his eyes did not leave Vicious until the elevator doors closed. 

Vicious pressed the button on the elevator of the floor indicated on the paper, and waited as the elevator climbed. The skyscraper was huge, and 'Mao's' office was near the top. Vicious contemplated that fact. This 'Mao' must be an important man. 

The doors opened and in front of Vicious, two more large brown oa k double doors stood blo c king the way between himself and the man who had invited him. He strolled, slowly, out of the elevator, and paused before knocking on the oak in front of him. 

Last chance to turn back..... 

Vicious smirked again. Never. This was where he belonged. The seventeen-year-old boy's life was about to change forever. 

Carl, Spike decided, was an idiot. Less than a week in the gang, and he'd already managed to get himself caught and tossed into jail. Well, let him stay there. Spike never should have let him join in the first place. The thirteen-year-old had showed promise, what with his almost-supernatural ability to remain hidden and not be seen. 

Almost. 

Spike's gang was the most feared and respected of all the bands of restless teenagers who prowled the East End slums. From an early age, he'd had little or no use for the shoddy public school that his two younger brothers and sister had attended. He'd learned everything he cared to know from the public library downtown, only a short train ride away - at least, everything that a textbook could teach. 

Perhaps it had been fate that had led him to this life. Perhaps, when he'd met that man in the back of an alleyway, bleeding and stumbling, it had been more than chance that had inspired the dying stranger to give his well-worn Jericho 941 to a twelve-year-old boy. And perhaps not. 

Either way, there was no way Spike was going back. Not when he'd learned to use that gun. Not when he'd spent years recruited the most talented youth of the area to serve him. Not when he'd fought for every ounce of well-deserved reputation that he'd gained. 

Was it fate, then, that he'd received the call? Fate that the businessman who's office they'd robbed over the weekend was controlled via blackmail by Red Dragon syndicate? Fate that, among the other items they'd stolen, Spike had picked up the private comm they used to keep in touch with him? 

The little red communicator had just beeing lying on the man's desk, and Spike's appraising eyes had noted that it could be hocked for an easy thousand woolongs. So he'd slipped it into his pocket and continued with the job. He hadn't thought any more about it until it had gently chimed, and the voice issuing from its speakers advised him to visit a certain building at a certain time. Alone. 

Now, Spike walked uneasily through a double set of tinted sliding glass doors. His leather jacket and jeans seemed inadquate to the dark suits worn by the men who lined the walls. King of the streets, he suddenly felt very, very insecure. 

He had the advanatge of height on most of them, although the seventeen-year-old hadn't quite reached the full growth that would fill him out, eliminating his current gangly appearance. Still, they all radiated a menacing and dangerous aura that made him uneasy. 

Spike scaled an escalator, then paced slowly to the elevator. He reached it just before it closed. Darting his hand between the twin stainless steel doors, he waited for it to reopen then stepped inside. Curiously, it was empty.. 

As the voice on the comm had instructed, Spike rode the elevator to a specific floor. He emerged in a luxurious oak-paneled hall. Another teenager, hair prematurely silver-blue, stood before a pair of doors. Next to them, on a small burnished golden plaque, read the simple numbers "136." 

Spike silently stepped up next to his hallway companion, then knocked. 

Vicious heard the elevator doors open behind him, and his eyes glanced over his shoulder to see who had arrived. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when a gangly looking youth his age stepped out, instead of the syndicate goon Vicious was expecting. The teen was clad in jeans, slightly less dressy than Vicious's own pants, although both sported a leather jacket. 

The two were nearly the same height, and Vicious noted the other teen had a familiar air about him - the same air of confidence that Vicious himself normally carried. Vicious turned back to the door, waiting for some sign that the two of them should enter. 

Interesting though, that he was not the only one who was called to Mao's office that day. 

Spike gave his companion a glance, and was about to speak when a voice issued from behind the double oak doors. 

"Do come in," the voice said. It was the pleasant tenor of a middle-aged man who was clearly in a good mood, but something about it hinted that he was more than just an average suit. 

Spike pushed open the door and cautiously stepped forward. The office was furnished lushly and tastefully, paneled in dark oak like the hall outside. Maroon- and cream-colored curtains framed a window with a breathtaking view of the city. A bookcase filled with tomes and interesting oddities was against the east wall. A large desk was predominant in the room. In front were a pair of vacant chairs, and behind, in a leather swivel, sat the speaker. 

He was a small man, but power seemed to radiate from him. "Take a seat, both of you," he said pleasantly. Once the pair had complied, he added, "Now, do you know why I have called you here?" 

Vicious followed the moss-haired man through the doors. Vicious headed for the chair on the left, and sat just as the other teen sat as well. He also eyed the room, impressed with both it's size as the quality of the furniture and decor. Vicious had never sat in a chair as nice as the one he was now seated, and his body molded into the soft upholstery. Now, more than ever, he wanted into this life - this life, which was so much better than the one he'd had before. 

The man in front of them began to speak, and his attention returned. He listened to the question, then slowly shook his head no, even though he had a very good idea as to why they had been called.

Following the lead of the teen next to him, Spike remained silent as well. After a brief pause, the man nodded approvingly. "As you know, this is the headquarters of the Red Dragon clan. My name is Mao Yenrai. You have come here because you wish to join our ranks in search of power: power of property, power of people, and most fo all, power of self." 

He spoke clearly, in a certain tone of voice which allowed no capacity for questions. Everyone word was presented as a simple, indeniable truth. Yenrai nodded to the two teens in turn. "You are Vicious, and you are known as Spike. Both of you will be abandoning your old ways of life to join us. We will expect a great deal from you, but you will receive a great deal in return. Release any ties to your respective pasts. The Red Dragon is your family now." 

Yenrai stood, hands spread. "Welcome." 

Vicious noted from the very beginning that there was no choice in Yenrai's words. It was not a question of whether or not they would choose to join, but a matter of fact - they would join - simple as that. 'Once you walk in, you never walk out.' Vicious could remember his own thoughts as he had stared up at the Red Dragon Crest before entering the building. Vicious's eyes glanced at Spike, knowing now the name of the man who was seated next to him, but could not gage his feelings about the matter. Vicious wagered his own expression was just as indecipherable. 

In responce he stood. He needed little prompting. He had already made his decision before he had walked in the door. "I would be honored to join with the Red Dragons." 

Apparently this Vicious had received a bit more notice ahead of time than he had, Spike noted. For a moment, he paused to stop and think this whole matter through. If he joined Red Dragon, he'd be giving up everything he'd spent all these years of his life working so hard to build - 

- which was nothing more than a grubby pack of kids with attitude. It was like the difference between Little League and pro baseball. Red Dragon clan could help him achieve greatness, rather than living a mediocre and substandard life. He inclined his head respectfully. "As would I," Spike said, standing to mirror both Vicious' posture and tone of voice. 

Yenrai clasped his hands, eyes sparkling knowingly. "Hearing that fills my heart with joy, gentlemen," he told the two. "I believe you will make good partners. You have much in common." He tapped a small button on his desk console, then cleared his throat. "See yourselves out. I'm sure you will have much to talk about. I have called someone to come and show you to your new rooms. You may live with us, if you like, or remain in your current positions. Either way, report to Room #11 on the third floor tomorrow at nine A.M. You have much to learn." 

Vicious bowed his head, a sign of respect, to the man he had just met. Then he slowly turned to face Spike. His eyes took in again the man standing in front of him. Yenrai claimed they had much in common, although Vicious could not determine what, beyond their confident attitude and ragged appearance. He gave Spike a small silent nod, then turned to walk from the room. 

Partner? The word was foreign to Vicious. He had grown up alone, parentless since the age of ten, with little to depend on beyond himself. He had never had a partner before. He had never had anyone before. He was not sure he wanted a partner - Vicious was a person who chose to work alone. 

However, his new mentor had told him he would have a partner. If he wished to move up in the syndicate, he knew he'd have to curb his natural tendency to asurp all authority and listen. As he stepped from the room, and pressed the down button on the elevator, he turned back around, and let his eyes meet Spike's. 

Spike met Vicious' gaze, and was surprised by the hardness he saw there - almost a perfect mirror of his own. It had been a long, long time since he'd encountered anyone he'd have been willing to partner with. Yes, the gang he'd pieced together was a collection of strong, reliable followers ... But they were just that: followers. And this Vicious was supposed to be his equal? 

Hand in the pocket of his jacket, his fingertips traced the familiar and comforting outlines of his Jericho. "So," he said vaguely. "Partners." 

Vicious regarded Spike again. His tone was indifferent, as though he cared as little for the new arrangement as Vicious did. Vicious said nothing, turning his back as the elevator doors opened. He would have to watch this Spike - there was not a man in the world Vicious would trust, especially one assigned to be his partner. 

"A rather interesting word," he said softly, "Partner." 

"Yeah," Spike agreed, tone suddenly informal and talkative. "I never really knew what that word meant. Never could remember if it meant 'ally,' 'friend,' 'traitor,' or 'waste of time and space.' Times when you just need a pocket dictionary, you know? Maybe you can help me out. Which definition do you use?" 

Vicious turned and faced Spike. The tone had changed, as well as the air in the elevator. "I've never had a partner before. I'll have to make my own definition for the word." He leaned against the wall, relaxing his body a bit. "What about you? Which definitely is the one you prefer?" 

Spike stared at a small ventilation grill set into the ceiling. "Hard to say," he said absently. He looked back down at Vicious, a steely glint in his eyes. "To start with, you've got to be able to trust your partner. And he sure as hell has to be able to pull his own weight. You with me so far?"

Vicious listened to the tone in Spike's voice, and ignored his comments. He didn't wish to be ordered around by his 'partner' but at the same time, Spike's own words rang true with his own sentiments. He continued to look off, as though he cared little for the conversation. "I think a partner has to earn that trust. There aren't many men in this world I would put my faith in." His tone was flat and his voice was even. He exuded confidence with his words, as though he expected that Spike would understand far more than just the plain meaning of them. 

"I gotta agree with you on that one," Spike said. Yenrai had been correct in one thing at least - he and this Vicious did have a great deal in common. There were a few places where they differed, he could tell from Vicious' tone of voice. Someday, he'd find out just what they were. 

He slowly withdrew his Jericho from his pocket and toyed with it, wiping off a miniscule smudge before replacing it. "So, what's your specialty? Anything in particular?" 

Vicious watched Spike for a moment as he played with his gun. "Colt," he said, withdrawing his own weapon and flashing it for Spike. "But my true passion is blades; speciality: the katana." Vicious felt nearly naked without the blade, but he had left it behind. Walking into the syndicate with the hidden weapon had been risky enough for his first day. 

The elevator reached the bottom floor, and Vicious stepped out into the lobby of the syndicate. "So, according to the old man, we have much to talk about. Any place in particular you'd like to go to fulfill his request?" 

Spike smiled. "Not really," he admitted. "I don't think you'd much like the kinds of places where I tend to spend my time." So, Vicious used a sword? Interesting. Very interesting, in fact. Spike had known a few knife fighters in his time, but no one who'd used an actual sword. He'd love to see that in a real fight - but he'd stick with his Jericho just the same. Speaking of which, maybe he could ask if Red Dragon could replace his current weapon. The elderly gun, despite all he'd done to keep it maintained, had long since passed the point where it should have been retired. 

Spike fell into place beside Vicious as they headed for the sliding glass doors. The syndicate members, who'd been suspicious of the two on their way in, now ignored them. If Yenrai had found them unacceptable, they'd have left the building in a drastically different fashion. Therefore, they were now Red Dragon. "Maybe you have an idea?" Spike asked. 

Up in his office, Mao Yenrai smiled at the display that his viewscreen showed him, live feed from one of the security cameras in the lobby. He'd been right about those two. For all that they were standoffish now, they'd become a perfectly-functioning cohesive team in the very near future. 

Vicious shrugged as the inside sliding glass doors opened, followed shortly after by the outside pair. "There are few bars down the way that I've been to in the past." He wasn't letting his guard down just yet. His hands found their way into the pockets of his coat as he walked, "I could use a good drink. You interested?" 

He slowed a bit, waiting for Spike to catch up. It would do him no good if he could not see his new partner's expressions as he talked. Vicious needed to learn as much as he could about Spike - he had a feeling it would not be long before Yenrai put them to use. 

"Yeah," agreed Spike. "I could definitely use a drink." The fact that they were both underage didn't seem to bother him. He kept his face impassive, still unsure how to behave around Vicious. This whole concept of having a single other person, theoretically his equal in skill, be completely trustworthy was still new to him. 

Vicious walked into the bar, giving the bartender a nod before heading for a back table. He'd been there before, and they cared little about the fact that he was still a minor. With the syndicate title soon upon them, they'd be able to go anywhere with little problem. "Whiskey," he said to the waitress, before turning and nodding to Spike, indicating he should order. He continued to observe Spike's movements and expressions. If they were going to work together, he'd need to learn to read Spike's mind as though it were his own. He smiled at the thought. It had been a long time since he'd even considered something like that. 

That was definitely a good sign, Spike decided. He raised a finger in an abbreviated gesture. "Same," he said simply. Automatically, he glanced around the room, noting exits, barriers, and the various patrons. He hadn't been here before, which gave Vicious an advantage. His moment of scrutiny completed, he shifted his gaze back to Vicious' face, saying nothing. His eyes prompted his new partner to speak.

"Another whiskey drinker," Vicious said, noting yet another similarity between he and Spike. "Whiskey drinkers tend to have more character than others." He had noticed Spike's take on the room - Vicious had done that as well the first time he had set foot in the place. "If you're wondering, the best way out of here is the stairs in the back. They take you up to a balcony - and the neighboring roof is an easy jump away."

Spike processed the two new pieces of information - first, the way out, and second, that Vicious had told him it. The former was more useful, and the latter more significant. "Good to know," he said, unsure himself which of the two facts he was referring to. The waitress arrived with a tray and two shots of whiskey in crystal shot glasses. 

"Leave the bottle," Spike said, eyeing the waitress. She was pretty, but nothing to write home about. If he'd had a home, that is. He had the hunch that they'd be drinking more than just the two shots. The waitress muttered something under her breath, depositing the bottle on the table and leaving.

Spike picked up his glass in his fingertips and raised it. "To partnership," he suggested. 

Vicious lifted his own glass and let it click lightly against Spike's. "To partnership," he echoed, before knocking back the shot. He lifted the bottle and refilled both his own glass, and then Spike's. His fingers rubbed the smooth surface of the glass as he thought about what had just happened. Spike's toast, at least in his mind, had disclosed that Spike did not object to the idea of them being partners. This was, of course, a significant step - neither men had been in this position before. 

"Spike," Vicious said, relaxing a bit in the booth. "I think I like your style." 


	14. Journal Excerpts

A/N: FIREmblemFAN - Everything up to this point was written in January. I'm now starting into the Febuary writing. The entire thing was written from Jan - Aug, and then we all kinda went off for awhile. I'm actually working on getting the group back together to continue, so we'll have to see. But there is much more story for me to format before I get to where we stopped. :) 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

-------------------- 

**Journal Excerpts**

Footsteps clanged on metal, and with a quiet whoosh the door of the Bebop slid aside. The living room was deserted except for Paris sitting on the couch. Spike stared at her blankly for a moment, uncomprehending, then finally managed, "They've got Faye." 

Back home and message conveyed, Spike finally let himself crumple to the floor. The darkness closed in over his head, bringing its sweet release. 

Paris let out a cry, as she leapt up from the couch and ran as fast as she could to Spike's side. Any idiot could see that he had gotten shot; there was blood everywhere - mostly on the floor or staining his blue suit. "Spike! Spike!" Paris shook him, trying to get him to wake up. She tried to stay calm as she thought of what to do. 'The couch! He needs to lay down on something soft...' Paris' human instincts seemed to take over as she cleared her head and planned what to do. 

She wasn't a very strong girl but she stood in front of Spike, grabbed his two ha nds and dragged him toward the sofa. Slowly, she lifted one leg on to the couch, and then the other. She followed this bit-by-bit process until Spike's entire body was on the couch. Paris tried to shake him again, but noticed the great amount of blood that Spike was losing still. She ripped off some of her pink shirt at the bottom, which Faye had given her, and used it as a bandage to wrap tightly around Spike's arm. She didnt know what to do for his side, so she grabbed two pillows and pressed one firmly against the other bullet wound and put the other under his head for support. 

He was still out. And there were still bullets buried in Spike's body - they had to come out. But Paris didn't know if anyone else was on the ship, and she couldn't waste time running aimlessly around the Bebop in search of someone. Paris just ran hastily to the Bebop's tiny bathroom and wet a small towel. She returned to Spike, folded the small damp towel and placed it on his forehead. "Hey, it's better than nothing!" 

"Wait a minute..." Paris' mind calmed down, after treating Spike the best she could. "What did he say about Faye?! Someone has her?" 

"What's going on?" Jet asked as he entered the living room. "Ah! Spike!" He shouted in horror at the sight of his wounded comrade. "What the hell happened?" he asked Paris, already opening a cupboard and searching out a medical kit, upon finding it he brought it next to Spike and opened it. There he took out a knife and a pair of tongs to remove the bullets. "Paris! Can you get me some antiseptic? If you can't find any then there's a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard next to the stove." 

Paris scrambled to her feet, from Spike's side and ran quickly to the kitchen on Jet's command. "Hang on a second, I'll tell you in a minute!" She called behind her. She opened all the cupboards she could find and frantically clattered around bottles, jars and cutlery but there was no sign of antiseptic anywhere. S he found the cupboard by the stove, and opened it to find the whiskey bottle that Jet told her about. Grabbing it, she ran out of the kitchen without bothering to close any of the cupboards. 

She ran back into the living room where Jet was crouching next to the unconsious Spike. "Here." Paris handed Jet the bottle. "I don't know what happened... he just came into the room and collapsed... oh! And he mentioned something about Faye - she's been captured by some people..." Paris looked worriedly at Jet for his reaction. 

Jet's back visibly stiffened at the words about Faye. He then calmed down a bit. "Well... there's nothing we can do about that at the moment," he said, trying to remain calm but it was pretty apparent that he wasn't. "So we should just to the job in front of us," Jet said, gesturing to the prone Spike. He poured the whisky into a glass, and breifly let the knife and the tongs soak in it to kill any bacteria., he then re moved them and shook off an y excess "anti-septic". He began to make small cuts around the bullet holes and then after a few concentrated minutes, pulled out the slugs with the tongs. He methodically dropped each chunk of lead ontothe table next to him to be looked at later. After he had removed the bullets, he put his tools back in their makeshift antiseptic, and began the long and arduous process of stitching up Spike's many wounds. "So... someone has taken Faye hostage..." Jet said, more to himself than anyone else. 

Paris was used to gruesome sights, as she has had to deal with a lot throughout her short life but seeing Spike being cut up by Jet like that made something stir in her stomach. She kept that feeling down, though. She had to help in anyway she could. Paris could tell that Jet wasn'tthrilled with the news of Faye, although she got the feeling he was used to her getting caught in one way or another. 

"Yes..." she spoke up, timidly. "Spike just said ' They've got Faye.' He d idn't say anymore... do you know where she might be?" Paris stepped slowly toward the couch where Spike still lay. She rested a hand on his forehead. "He'll be okay right? When do you think he'll wake up...?" 

Spike stirred. Slowly, the darkness parted to allow in a bright light shining in his eyes, the echoing sounds of voices, and excruciating pain. As it retreated, he was able to identify that he was lying on the couch, that Jet was carefully tending to the wound in his side, and that Paris was standing over him. The faint smell of whiskey lurked in the air, indicative of the sad state of their medical supplies. 

She said something - something he could make out. Spike cracked open his eyes, then closed them again. The light was too bright. He felt dizzy and sick, probably from the blood loss. 

This time, he flinched as Jet's needle punched into his skin. "Hey, Jet," he whispered. "Get me some of that whiskey, will you?" 

Jet 's mood visibly lighte ned wh en he noticed that Spike was awake, in fact he was so surprised that he left the needle in Spike's chest while he hurriedly poured his wounded comrade three fingers of whisky. He put the glass of strong liquor to Spike's lips and poured it down. "That'll put some life back into you..." Jet said, satisfied. "So what happened to Faye?" 

Spike swallowed down the whiskey and waited while the strong alcohol took the edge off the pain. Opening his eyes again, he looked at Jet. His friend's face took several seconds to come into an unsteady focus. 

"Vicious has her now," he said, then coughed. Spike immediately cringed. The couch had jarred his arm and only spurred the wound in his side to start bleeding again. He added a silent blessing in Jet's favor - if not for him, he'd probably have just died. Slowly, he raised his good right hand and gestured to the needle. "You done with that holepuncher?" he asked, smiling weakly. 

Paris shuff led her feet uneasily , not su re of what to do. "Shouldn't Spike eat something? Jet, I could go make him some bell peppers and beef if we have any..." 

Spike made a mental urk as he contemplated yet another disgusting-but-filling meal. "S'okay," he told Paris in a voice just barely above a whisper. "Not ... eating anything right now ..." His eyes closed once again. So tempting just to lie back on the trusty couch and sleep. 

Jet looked down embarresedly removed the offending needle and quickly finished up the stitching. "You sure? Some bell peppers and beef would be good for you," Jet said, trying to pass off his terrible cooking as healthy. "Some more whiskey would be even better," Spike whispered, trying not to go to sleep. The pain slowly faded to a less-urgent throb. He opened his eyes again and stared up. The bright light overhead backlit Jet's face, making his friend almost impossible to see. He squinted, trying to fight the inevitable. "Actually, I take that back. I'm starving. Um, I take it I don't get to sit up yet?" 

"If you can sit up in this condition I'll be damn surprised," Jet said, surveying Spike's wounds once more. "Don't try or you'll hurt yourself more," Jet added as an afterthought, remembering how often Spike "suprised" everyone. He gave Spike another sip of whisky. "I'll get you something to eat." Jet said and headed off to the kitchen. He removed a container of frozen leftovers from the depths of the refrigerator, checked its contents then called from the kitchen. "Hey, Spike! You're luckier than you think! These leftovers haven't even gotten frosty yet!" with that being said he emptied the container into a pot and began to heat them in a pan. 

"Wonderful," Spike said, leaving it vague as to whether he was address Paris or the ceiling. "Just what I always wanted. More bell peppers and beef." 

--------------------- 

_Spike, _

It's me. I'm still alive, they just have me right now. Vicious is standing over me, making me write this. 

He says that he wants to meet with you - at a time and place he specifies and that if you come any sooner or don't come at all, then he'll kill me. 

- Faye 

---------------- 

_ Being with Julia again reminds me almost too much of the past. We were so in love then, and I couldn't help but feel things were perfect. Maybe they were too perfect. Spike was the perfect partner. We were both reckless, wild, but good at what we did. We took pleasure in everything we did, even if that meant taking it from someone else. We were unstoppable as a team - and together we could conquer anything. _

Back then I was loyal to him with every bone in my body. I would have died for him - I would have died for him before Julia. She was the woman I loved, but Spike was my brother or as close as a person can get without actually being flesh and blood. And my heart told me that he would have died for me. 

And I never thought that would change... 

What a naive fool I was. I found out only later that Spike and Julia were having an affair behind my back. For how long this went on, I don't know. And I didn't care, or so I told myself. She was just a woman, and Spike meant more to me than she did. 

But I did not mean more to him. 

The worst betrayal of all was finding out that Spike had asked Julia to run away with him. Julia - not me. The woman, my woman, and not me, his brother. I could have forgiven him for sleeping with her. She would have betrayed him as well - she was just that type of woman. Or maybe Spike and I were just too alike that she had to taste us both. 

But Spike wanted to leave the syndicate - without me. 

It was the first time I realized that while I would have given everything for him, he gave nothing to me. And it was that day that I wanted to see him suffer and die. It was that day that loyality died in my heart. 

I wanted to see him suffer. I wanted him to know that the woman he had chosen over me would be the one to kill him. And that's why I told Julia she would kill Spike, or they would both die. 

I knew she wouldn't be able to do it - but I was there. Only Spike survived. I suppose I'm not upset by that. It would be unfitting for my former best friend and only true rival to die so easily.

But now we play again Spike. Do not think you can run from me again. Do not think you can just leave me behind, the way you did the first time. I will not let you hurt me again. 

And then there is Julia. 

One would think a man like me would have learned his lesson. I know that she is dangerous for me. I know that when Spike walks back into her life, and it is only a matter of time, that she will be tested. And she may faulter. 

I should have her killed, or just walk away. 

But as cold as my heart is, I know that I never stopped loving her. And now that she is back, I simply cannot change that feeling. 

I think I missed it too much. 

Damn Spike, for fucking up my life... Or maybe I should thank him for letting me see the truth - there is no one you can trust but yourself. 

- From Vicious's Journal 

--------------------- 

_ I never knew I had the knack for organizing people like this. One word from me and they're all suddenly willing to risk their lives to help out someone they don't necessarily even know that well. I guess this is what Mao Yenrai was talking about when he said he expected that I would take over Red Dragon. But that was before I left, wasn't it ... And Vicious inspires the same kind of loyalty. To the low-level goons in the syndicate, it probably doesn't make any difference which of us is in charge. _

If I'd stayed ... suppose we could have run the place together? 

Anyway, they'll all be going to rescue Faye while I deal with Vicious. Another good thing about these rescue plans is that it's diverting attention away from my real goal, and its problems. If they're with Faye, then it means that none of them will try and come with me when I confront Vicious. That's something I have to do alone. 

I've written a small note, in case I don't come back. I probably won't come back. But that's not something they have to know. 

- From Spike's Journal

--------------------- 

_ I want to scream. It's things like this:_

Because you're worth it 

_That frustrate me. I mean... it's GOOD that Spike thinks that, but yet, it's like having the prize JUST out of reach. _

He's not a prize anyway. He's just a dumb bounty hunter. What the HELL is wrong with me. 

I have to get a grip. Vicious, Spike, I know they've been messing with me head. Both of them. One intentionally and the other unintentionally, but they have. And It's like, even though Ein said to just hold on and fight, I don't know if I want to anymore. 

I'm strong - I know that. And, I should be able to stand up and push him away. And yet I CAN'T anymore. I don't know why either. 

And it's like, I want this to be over. I'm tired of this. But I don't want that day to come, because something bad is going to happen. And even though Spike says it'll be over, it won't be. I know this too. Just, horrible things will happen and then we'll be left to pick up the pieces. 

All this, because two boys can't let it go. And yeah, I don't know their history or their past, because no one will tell me, and frankly, it's probably better I don't know, because if I did, I might want to kill them too. 

And you know, as crappy as this experience has been.... well.... when I'm in a better state of mind, I will find something positive about it. Like the fact that I've talked to Spike more in these last few days, since we both have nothing else to do, than I did the whole time on the bebop - and well, it was good to get to know him better. I think. Maybe that was a mistake as well. 

- From Faye's Journal 

--------------------- 

_ So, I wake up this morning with a hangover that ought to be illegal and the feeling that I just fucked up major. The empty whiskey bottle next to me explains the first part and the computer console explains the second part. _

I think I might have pissed Faye off for good. Of course, she's generally a rather forgiving person, but what I wrote last night I think went too far. Or did she go too far? I don't know. I was drunk then and I'm hungover now. I'd make myself a prarie oyster except that would involve a) getting off the couch and b) actually having a fresh egg, some brandy, ketchup, pepper, and Worcestershire sauce. Neither of those is too likely to happen. 

Shit ... scrolling down and reading what I said to Faye last night as I'm writing here. I can't believe some of the stuff I said. Note to self: do not get drunk around Faye in the future. Especially not when she is in the mood to combination hit on me / ask personal questions. Questions that I answered. Dammit! 

I am an idiot. 

- From Spike's Journal 

--------------------- 

Kade picked up a weight and began doing curls. He and Jin worked out on a regular basis anyway, but this time they were preparing for more than just chasing bounties. This task would push them to the limit - taking on a syndicate was bad news. He finished the set and put the weight down to rest. "Jin, do you think we're ready for this?" He was pumped up, and he and Jin were planning on sparring after their workout. He only hoped they'd all make it out of this alive. 

Jin put the fifteen-pound weight he was holding across his chest on the floor below him and reached up again to undo his boots from the pole and flipped back down to the ground. "I'm ready," Jin said landing with the ease of a jungle cat. "You're ready. But the others...Clory is definitely not ready for this." 

Kade frowned, "Cloria is..." He paused to consider the implications of his words. For all practical purposes, he'd agree that Cloria wasn't ready for something like this. But he also knew that she wouldn't stay behind either. In the end, he picked up the weights and did another set, silently thinking about the situation. 

"Cloria is what?" Jin asked putting the weight he had used back on its rack. "Finish it Kade." 

"Cloria isn't ready for this," Kade replied, looking at Jin. "You're right. But you can't tell her that." 

"I tried," Jin said grabbing a different set of weights to do some bicep curls. "As you can imagine in didn't turn out so well." 

"I'm sure it didn't. What happened?" Kade asked. Jin hadn't told him about this yet. 

"She told me that it didn't matter what I thought, that she was going to do it anyway," he said increasing the speed of his reps as his anger increased. "Damn stubborn chit." 

Kade sighed softly, "And she's right. She's going to do it anyway. You know that much is true." Kade stood and stretched. "Maybe it's better that she comes with us knowing, then we forbid it and she sneaks there to help anyway. At least this way, she's part of the plan and we can watch out for her." 

"Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?" Jin asked practically tossing the weights back and turning to face Kade. "Why can't she just see that I'm trying to protect her!" 

Kade frowned, "Maybe she feels like she has to contribute? Or maybe she feels like she has to prove something to herself. I don't know Jin. I seduce woman. I have sex with them. I don't try and figure them out." 

"That's a good philosophy Kade," Jin said giving a few side-kicks into the air to test his limberness. "Is it too late for my to go back to that way of life?" 

"It's too late," Kade replied, continuing to stretch. "You can't go back now that you're in love with her." He did not want to deal with Cloria's bleeding heart again. He had way too much on his mind. 

Jin wiped the sweat from his brow and looked about the training room. He decided to use their makeshift ropes course next. Climbing, swimming, hanging, and leaping through the air he made his way through the course. When he finished he was breathing heavily. "So what's going on with you and that Mei girl?" Jin asked. 

Kade blushed at bit. "She's pretty hot, don't you think Jin?" Kade replied, completely avoiding the question. He didn't really know the answer anyway. 

"Had sex yet?" Jin asked quirking his brow. He'd always been able to read Kade especially when he was being evasive. 

Kade nodded, "Yeah we did." He turned his back to Jin and lay down on the floor, using some crutches to keep from having to look at his friend. Normally, he was all about bragging about his latest sexual escapade, but this time around he wanted to avoid it. 

Jin couldn't help it he started to laugh. "Sudden bout of embarrassment?" 

"No, I'm just trying to get a good ab workout in." Kade sighed. He wasn't embarrassed - maybe he just cared about Mei more than he had about any other girl - but he didn't want to admit that. 

"Get off your lazy ass and come over here," Jin said letting the subject drop. He'd find out about their relationship sooner or later. Besides his mind was still stuck on Cloria. "I want to see if I can still kick your ass." 

Kade rolled over and quickly jumped to his feet. "You got it." He moved towards Jin, then paused for a moment while the two of them got their bearings. "You sure you're ready for this?" 

"What? Kicking your ass?" Jin asked quirking as smile. Melodramatically he raised one hand and urged Kade on. "Bring it." 

Kade simply smiled. "Alright," he said. He moved forward, bouncing back and forth between his two legs as he lashed out against Jin. 

Jin easily managed to block Kade's attacks. They would take it easy on each other, it wouldn't do them any good to beat each other up here only a few days before attacking the syndicate. Seeing an opening he made to punches and followed them with a kick at Kade's side. 

Kade dodged the punches and absorbed the kick, letting Jin touch him enough to keep his balance. They were practicing, and neither would purposefully hurt the other, but even boys could get a little rough. Kade quickly returned his own punches, letting his fists fly, although not nearly as hard as normal, at Jin's chest. 

Jin took a few of Kade's punches blocking one or two. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he returned the volley. Stepping back he made a high kick aiming for Kade's head and rallying around to be ready for the next hit. 

Kade ducked under the kick and slid towards Jin, making a move as though he'd knock Jin's legs out from under him; however, he pulled back before making the hit. He was sweating now, from the movements, as he and Jin continued to punch, kick, and dodge. 

They had been sparring for a good five minutes now. Both had given out equally, but Jin liked to think that he could have taken Kade down at any time. He made one last kick hoping to lay out Kade to end the match. 

Kade grinned to himself as Jin's last kick came around. He let it hit him; although he moved back enough to absorb the blow, then fell to the ground. He was sure Jin knew he had faked it, but he wanted to help his friend feel better. 

Jin glared at Kade; he just barely kept himself from kicking his friend in the ribs. "Your a bad liar, Kade," Jin said giving his friend a not so soft nudge instead of a hand up. "When this is over, we're going to spar again with no holding back." 

"Maybe so, but right now I need you in one piece," Kade replied, indicating he was sure he'd win. He pulled himself up to standing position on his own. 

Jin wasn't usually a petty man when it came to fighting, but Kade deserved it. He kicked back and flattened Kade onto his ass. "I can't wait until we bring that girl back so we can finally finish this," Jin said smiling down at his friend with his hands on his hips. 

Kade grinned, "I see how you work. Take advantage of me when I'm not ready. Well don't worry. I'll take you down when we fight for real." 

This time Jin held out a hand for his friend. "Yah, yah," Jin said smiling. "Let's go see if we can talk Clory into cooking something for her weary warriors." 

Kade took the hand that was offered and let Jin pull him up. "That sounds wonderful." 

------------------- 

Heading up to Vicious' office, Jade had a little smirk on her face. This was going to be interesting. Climbing onto the elevator, she rode up clad in a hot red suit and matching stilettos. Her trusty beretta was hidden in the jacket. Stepping out, she knocked on his door and waited.

"Come in," Vicious replied, not bothering to get up from his chair. He smirked as he clicked the off button on the comm network. He'd find out just what they were saying. He set his katana on the desk in front of him, and though it looked like he couldn't draw it in time, he could. He left the illusion of being relaxed as he leaned back slightly in his chair. 

"You rang, master," Jade said as she stepped and closed the door behind her. Eyeing the katana, she would have loved to have a little fun with that. Smiling at him, Jade stood behind one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk, placing one hand on the top. She always preferred to stand, and it couldn't hurt. He would find out nothing because well, she knew nothing. Jade had purposely pushed his buttons with too much pleasure. 

"I did." Vicious replied. "I found your little comment to be interesting, as well as your evasion tactics. Those skills will come in handy, later. For now, I'd prefer if you answered my question." 

Moving in front of the chair Jade took a seat, crossing her legs. Idly tapping her fingers on the arm, she began to speak. "Well," and then she stopped. Looking at the katana, it was grabbed and unsheathed in one fluid moment. Examining it, she grinned. It was a lovely katana. "What would I gain from this?" she said, continuing. 

Vicious smirked and leaned back. "Nothing at all, except that I wouldn't kill you." 

"Nice katana," she said well sheathing and replacing it to it's former spot. Placing her hands firmly on the desk top, Jade leaned over and whispered into his ear. "And what if I told you I didn't know anything?" 

Vicious reached up and grabbed a handfull of Jade's shirt. "Then I might be inclined to think you are lying to me." His other hand quickly gripped the Katana. "You're a talented assassin, but I hate when people piss me off." 

Placing her hand over his, Jade focused in on his eyes. Was she scared? No, no she was not scared. All though this was farther than she had intended, Jade wouldn't stop now. She couldn't stop now. "Vicious, look into my eyes. What do you see?" She sighed. "That Julia girl has gotten to you, whether you admit it or not. Everyone knows you've changed. Now, I'm not going to say anything about what or I do or don't know with you gripping my shirt like that. Do what you wish with the katana." Deep down in her heart, she loved this side of him, but not what had caused it to intensify. 

Vicious pulled the katana down from the table and let the case slip off. He brought it up slowly to Jade's throat, letting the cold blade set softly against her bare skin. "This has nothing to do with Julia," he replied. Her words echoed in his mind- he hadn't changed - he had only been given the opportunity to have the revenge he had dreamed about for so long. He let go of Jade's shirt, but left the katana at her throat. "Now, tell me." 

"All I heard was that you were keeping some pretty little purple haired thing you caught at the casino all locked up and with guards," she said with an even tone. There was word about an enemy resurfacing, but it had only been just a snip of information. Jade hadn't been digging around for information, but some people were just too easy. Whispering now she added, "Everything has to do with Julia because you made it that way, Vicious." Grinning down at the katana she added, "Do it." 

"Then you are ready to die?" Vicious replied, a small smile gracing his lips. He could have killed her in that moment, but he would not have enjoyed it. He pulled the katana back from her throat. "Your blood is not the blood I wish for. Neither is Julia's. This is not about her - as much as the rest of you think so. This is my business, and mine alone. See to it, that these rumors are stopped as soon as possible." 

"If I wasn't ready to die, I wouldn't be working in a syndicate. Do not worry, these rumors will be stopped."Cupping his chin with her hand, Jade leaned in and kissed him gingerly on the lips. Pulling away after a moment, Jade frowned. "Julia is your Helen of Troy, Vicious..." She then returned to her chair. 

Vicious brought the katana down to his side. He was not at all pleased with the situation, but what Jade said did ring true - Julia was, after all, not here. And Julia did still love Spike. "That situation will be remedied." he replied, his cold eyes staring into hers. Why had she kissed him? Vicious was not used to the recent attention his new station had brought him. He hadn't been with any woman other than Julia since they had first met. 

"Ahh, well, that's good.." She looked into his eyes, she remembered when those eyes used to send a chill up her spine and how they sometimes still did. "Is there anything else?" 

"That will be all." he said, bending over to retrieve the katana sheath. "See too it that you get with Mei, Alaura, and Rocko. There will be a rescue attempt for Miss Valentine, and I would prefer that they were stopped." 

"I will make sure to do so. Now, I will be departing you then if that is all. Good bye, Vicious," and Jade got up and headed for the exit. 

Vicious watched her go. Her words were interesting, although Vicious would not have said so. Hellen of Troy... the thought played on his mind. 


	15. Dreams

**Dreams**

Cloria paused before stepping onto the deck of the Bebop. In her left hand she carried a bottle of alcohol and in the right she carried an egg. She couldn't help but wonder what had really happened between Spike and Faye - both had been shot as of late, and Faye's recent journal entry was anything but nice. It seemed there was more beneath the surface than she could see, and she wondered if it was a good idea to get involved. Still, she felt terrible for this crew's situation, and her natural response was to help. 

She walked onto the ship, and after knocking on the door, simply let herself in. Spike wasn't getting up anytime soon, and she didn't know if anyone else was on the ship. She stepped into the living room and smiled when she saw him laying on the couch. "I brought your medicine." 

Spike propped himself up on his right elbow to turn and face Cloria. "I don't think I've seen anything that beautiful in a long time," he said sincerely. Something about a considerate blonde woman mixing him a hangover remedy touched a chord, but he quickly supressed the thought before it could go anywhere. "You know how to mix a prarie oyster?" 

Cloria blushed at the complement, and for a brief moment wondered if Jin would have been mad. Nevertheless, she set the bottle and the egg down on the table, pulled out a glass, and quickly mixed up the prarie oyster for Spike. "Here you go," She said softly. "Hopefully, you'll feel a bit better. Why were you drinking so much anyway?" 

Spike took the glass and downed its contents before the smell had a chance to hit him. Setting it back on the table, he sighed. "Thanks. Last night ... well, alcohol is a better painkiller than none. Plus I got into a massive fight with Faye. She's got access to a computer, and sent me a message. I replied, and things got kinda ... heated." 

Cloria sat down in the small seat across from the couch, and watched Spike down the drink. "I don't think I could ever do that," she said when he finished. Then, thinking about Faye, she nodded, "I take it that's the reason for her ... rather ... not nice message to you today?" Cloria had no idea what they had said, but Spike's own journal made it pretty clear there were words between them. 

Spike nodded sadly. "Unfortunately. I already have enough to worry about, and now she hates me. Which is probably just what he wants." 

"He?" Cloria asked, a bit confused. "And I'm sure that she doesn't hate you, Spike. Remember, she's in a very stressful situation right now. If anything, she's probably taking out her frustrations on you. I'm sure I'd do the same if it was me." 

Spike blinked. "You know what? You're probably right about that. I guess we're both taking our frustrations out on each other. I know I'm plenty frustrated right now. That's something we've both got - right now, we both feel so helpless." 

Cloria looked him up and down. "I can imagine, that a man who is normally in complete control of his situation would feel helpless when he can't get off the couch. And a woman who does what she pleases is locked in a room she can't leave. I'm sure that alone is enough to make anyone frustrated." Cloria set her hands in her lap and watched Spike's expressions. He was obviously troubled, but there was more to it than just that. 

"Yeah," Spike said distantly. "That's more or less it." He seemed distracted, as though the majority of his mind was elsewhere. "Y'know, once you've hit rock bottom it's still possible to start tunneling through the bedrock." 

"I think you're far from rock bottom, Spike." Cloria replied. "Look around you. You have a home, filled with people who, like it not, care about you. You ask a favor of them, and they jump to help you, without even looking back. You've been taken care of here, and you're respected. No, I think you're about as far from rock bottom as you can get. You just need to open your eyes and see that." 

"You're right about that as well," Spike sighed. "So if life isn't that bad, then why does it all seem so ... anticlimatic?" 

"Life is what you make of it, Spike," Cloria replied, glancing off into the distance, "You can let someone else tell you how to live it, or you can go out and make the most of it yourself. And when your climax comes, you just have to be ready for it." She was thinking of her father and her own decision to leave her family. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the thoughts. She didn't want to think about her father. Opening them back up she looked at Spike, "Do you feel your life has been void of climaxes?" 

Spike laughed. "Just the opposite, Cloria," he said. "I've gotten so used to it that I guess I'm waiting for the next one to happen. And instead of going out to find it, I'm laid up here, bickering with Faye and getting drunk. Now, is that anticlimatic or what?" 

Cloria smiled. Spike's laughter, despite his mood, was warm. "I suppose so, Spike, but then enjoying some alcohol and chatting with friends is an important part of any bounty hunters life." She met his eyes. "At least by 'bickering' with Faye, you're distracting her from her otherwise precarious situation." 

Spike paused to consider this new idea, then shook his head. "Uh-uh. Cos, we're usually bickering about her situation. Which doesn't help at all." 

"I suppose. At least you keep her company then. It's nice of you, Spike," Cloria replied. 

Spike lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. For a while, the only sound was the soft creaking whir of the overhead fan. "I guess," he said despondently. "You'd probably be better at it, though. You're nice. I just argue with people." 

Cloria just smiled, "You do seem to argue a lot. Although I don't think it's always a bad thing." Cloria leaned back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling, as though she was trying to figure out what was so interesting about it. Finally, she looked back down at him, "I might be nice, but that doesn't mean I don't see things for how they really are." 

"I never said you were naive," Spike pointed out, attention remaining fixed on the ceiling fan. There was something relaxing about talking with Cloria - she was practically the polar opposite of Faye. "I just meant that you know when to not open your big mouth and ruin everything." 

"Call it years of experience," Cloria replied. "There was a time when I was brash as well. But I paid dearly for the times I spoke my opinions too loudly. Besides, when you live on a ship with a bunch of men, you learn to be tolerant and sensitive. Or else, I'd probably go crazy." 

Spike shrugged, biting back the inevitable wince that wanted to follow as the motion tugged the wound in his side. "I wouldn't know," he said with a faint smile. "I am one. If it helps, living with women is pretty damn tricky too." 

Cloria laughed, "Oh is it? How so. Because honestly, I thought men were the tricky ones." 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Really? And here all along I thought it was women who needed to be coddled amd pampered. Once wrong word and they'll pounce on you. We men are simpler creatures. We expect less from life." 

"I think you generalize too much, Spike." Cloria replied. In reality, she felt everyone expected a lot from their lives - just some were willing to die for it. She believed Spike was one of them, who simply refused to acknowledge that part of him. She stood. "I think, Spike, that woman simply need to be loved. They ask for coddling and pampering, because sometimes it's the only way they feel the man in their life will show them that love. In the end, all they really need is to be appreciated, loved, and respected." She walked up and knelt down next to him, "I need to get back to the ship. I don't want Jin to worry about me and I didn't tell him I was leaving." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the forehead before standing. "Get better Spike. I think Faye needs you far more than she lets on." 

Spike stared back up at the ceiling fan. He'd worry about Faye once the prarie oyster kicked in. 

--------------------- 

Spike sat on the deck of the Bebop, looking up at the bright sun, back propped up against a small crate. His wiry frame seemed washed-out and pale. Naked from the waist up, the heavy bandages wrapped around his waist and left arm were clearly evident. He dropped the stub of his cigarette, then reached into his pocket for a new one. 

"I'd warn you that those things can kill you but somehow I think it's a dead point," Mei said as she walked onto the deck. "Seeing as how I've met everyone else, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you're Spike?" The young Asian woman continued to walk toward him until she was only a foot away. 

Spike looked up at the approaching stranger. "Yeah, I am," he said, voice tinged with sleepiness and boredom, and a tiniest hint of another, quickly-suppressed emotion. "If you've met everybody, then you must be from the SeaDog. And I've met Jin, Kade, Sam, and Cloria, so you must be Mei." 

She was, he recalled, part of the rescue team to save Faye. And he hadn't actually seen her face-to-face before now. 

"Ooh," she mused tilted her head, "you're good." A gust of wind across the deck blew her long hair across her face and she lifted a hand to brush it back over her shoulder, holding it there. "Mind if I join you? I've been meaning to talk to you anyway." However, without actually waiting for a response, she plopped herself down next to him. 

Absently, Spike's hand went up to touch the bandage wrapped around his arm. Even that tiny motion, however, caused him to wince. "Talk to me?" he said. "I guess. What about?" 

"Faye. When we first met, she didn't exactly speak too highly of you. But now she's held prisoner by some... syndicate. Red Lizard or something like that," Mei said and absently waved it off. "In our communications, she was worried about you. She wanted me to go with you and keep you safe," she went on and turned her head to look at him. "Which really got me to wondering about your relationship. But aside from that, I was looking for some information on her. I mean, we haven't been friends for very long. I won't pretend to be her best friend or any thing but I, frankly, don't really want to miss this chance on saving a potential close friend. Anything you can give me would be welcomed," Mei said with a smile. 

Spike closed his eyes and smiled. "She'd do that, wouldn't she," he said, almost fondly. Moving slowly, so as not to jar his side, he sat up to look at Mei. "What do you want to know, really?" he asked. "She's independent, loves to gamble, and can be a real pain in the ass. She's totally insufferable, but just barely useful enough that it pays to keep her around. Sometimes. Were you thinking about anything in particular?"

"Well what makes her worth risking our necks to save her? I told you my reason. What's yours?" Mei asked curiously. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm not having second thoughts. I don't regret anything. But I don't know about everyone else. So I'm asking. Why?" 

Spike was silent for several long moments. Finally, he said, "You know, I really don't know? I mean, she's gotten into all kinds of trouble before and we've left her to work her own way out. I think it has something to do with where she is. I have ... something of a history with the syndicate." 

"History? What, they kicked your dog or something?" Mei asked, unimpressed. 

The corners of Spike's mouth turned up in a regretful smile. "Or something," he echoed. 

Not a dog person, are you?" Mei asked, wrinkling her nose. Yes, random question. But she couldn't press the issue of Faye too much. Not yet anyway. Besides, she was reading every look on his face and filing it away for memory. After all, she was supposed to finding out his weaknesses for Mr. V. right? 

Spike blinked, trying to work the nonsequiter out in his head. How had she gone from - 

Finally, he just shook his head. "No," he told her. "Not a dog person. I hate animals. They just ... bug me. Noisy, smelly, annoying things." 

"I'm more of a cat person," she said, pulling one leg up against her chest. "What else don't you like?" Mei asked, looking at him with something akin to genuine curiosity. 

Spike stared out at the sunlight as it glittered across the tiny crests of the water. "Cats." 

At that, she chuckled. "Fair enough. You aren't too social, are you, cowboy?" It was more of a comment than it was a question. Her position shifted and she grew serious as she knelt at his side, feet tucked under her rear. "So what do you think your chances are?" 

Slowly, Spike's gaze traveled back to Mei. He regarded her with mismatched eyes, studying her closely. "What does it look like?" he asked, laying his wounded left arm across the bandage that encircled his stomach. 

"Then why are you going alone?" she asked, her voice soft. Acting or not, Mei honestly didn't understand. Maybe she'd misread him and he really was expecting to come back alive. But he couldn't possibly think that. Not unless he was utterly insane. 

For a second, a dapple of light lit Spike's left eye as he leaned closer to her. "Mei," he said seriously, "would you invite a third person along if you were on your way to sleep with your boyfriend? It's kind of like that." 

She couldn't help it, really. "So you're on your way to sleep with your boyfriend? Spike, I must say... you didn't strike me as the type," she said with a wink, though most of the amusement was lost with the seriousness of the subject. 

Spike didn't laugh. "I meant that it's personal." He closed his eyes again and leaned back. "Sorry. I'm too tired to come up with a better metaphor." 

Mei stood then and looked at him thoughtfully. "Y'know, Spike, you're a curious one. I'll give you that," she said and stepped over his legs with one foot only to end up crouching in front of him--well within his personal space--with her feet on the outsides of his legs. She reached out and put the tip of her index finger on his forehead, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Makes me want to try and get inside this head 'o yours." 

Without moving, Spike took a long pull on his cigarette. "Not gonna happen, Mei," he said tersely. 

"Why not? Do you have more skeletons in your closet than the average person? Are you just so closed off to the world that you won't let anyone in?" she questioned, her voice soft. An enigma, this one was. 

Spike opened his eyes, face seemingly bored, and stared forward, somewhere in the area of Mei's knees. He'd dealt with this kind of thing plenty of times before, and it was nothing new. "Yeah, I am," he muttered. 

"Why? Does it have anything to do with Vicious?" she asked. There. The name was said. Mei had let it slip but already knew how to cover it up. Between the conversations in the communication network, Mei could have picked up the name. Afterall, some people only played stupid. 

At the mention of the name, the disinterested facade vanished. Spike's head jerked up so he could only stare at Mei. "Why?" he asked sharply. "What do you know about him?" 

She blinked a couple times and then twisted her body to the side so that she was sitting, pulling her legs away from Spike. "Guess so, huh. Sensitive subject I take it?" Mei asked idly. She shrugged and looked off. "I mean, I've been picking up things here and there from the comm network. Vicious is the one that has Faye, right? You said it was personal. Am I right?" With the last question, her dark eyes met his mismatched ones and she held his gaze steadily. 

"Yeah," Spike replied darkly, breaking eye contact to look down. "Anyone else, I'd tell her to take care of herself. But not him." 

"Why don't you like him? I mean, what's so bad about this guy?" she asked with a frown. 

"I already said," Spike told her curtly. "It's personal." 

"So it's not just some 'good versus evil' thing? It's a personal vendetta? And I'm not talking about NOW since Faye's been dragged in. But what started it?" Mei asked, unable to keep her curiosity from getting the better of her. After all... curiosity thrilled the cat. 

Spike sighed slowly. Whatever happened to the good old days when people would just do what you wanted without asking all these annoying questions? "Does it really matter that much?" he asked evasively. 

"Yes, considering it looks like I'm risking my neck due to some personal vendetta that no one will explain!" Mei said, exasperated, throwing her hands into the air. Do what he wanted? Pfft. She did whatever the hell she wanted to do. Whatever was in her best interest. 

"Then don't come," Spike replied, voice dropping back into its lethargic monotony. This time, however, it was tinged with a years-old weariness. 

At that very moment, Mei wanted to slap him. Ugh! For such a curiosity, he sure was frustrating and boring at the same time! She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then plopped down beside him again with a frustrated sigh. "So where do you originate from?" she asked idly, arms folding against her abdomen comfortably as she stared out at the water. 

For nearly a minute, Spike stared out at the water, listening to the sound as it gently lapped against the sides of the Bebop. Just when Mei was sure that he wasn't going to answer, he said, "You said 'no one.' Who else did you ask besides me?" 

"I haven't asked anyone else," Mei grumbled, annoyed at his evasiveness. "After all, who else would know? Hmm, I suppose I could go find this Vicious person and ask him myself, hmm?" Hey, one thing she could do was cover her tracks with ease. 

Spike smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you could," he said jovially. "That would be fun to watch. Although I think that trying to save Faye is a better waste of your life." 

"You enjoy being utterly annoying, don't you," she muttered, watching him from the corner of her eye. 

"I could say the same for you," Spike murmured. "But there are places that you're not gonna pry." 

Mei shrugged a bit and looked out at the water again. "Question... for an animal-hater, why do you have a dog on your ship?" 

"You mean Ein?" Spike asked. "We sorta adopted him a long while back. He's just a worthless little corgie, but Ed likes him, so I put up with him. Also put up with Ed, for that matter." 

"Ah, well that takes care of my next question. Nasty things, kids are..." Mei responded, wrinkling her nose. "So now that we've covered some dislikes... what are the things you like?" Yes. Play nicely. 

Spike smiled. "What every other guy likes," he told her. "Weapons, wine and women. Do you usually pump everyone you meet for information?" 

"Ugh. And here I was hoping you weren't with the stereotype," Mei said teasingly. "Stereotypes are boring. And yes. I'm pumping you for information. I'm bored. Humor me. What else can you tell me?" 

"You gotta be more specific than that," Spike said pleasantly. "Didn't they teach you anything in interrogation skill? What do you want, other than my complete biography?" 

At that, she began laughing. It wasn't the usual polite laughter that she found herself doing. The words that just came from his mouth were not at all what she had expected. "Okay, how about this: what's with the eyes? I mean, it's kinda cool actually," Mei said, grinning as she tilted her head to look at him. "Or is that too personal?" she teased. 

Spike widened his eyes and regarded Mei full-on. "This is why it's always a good idea to play nice with the other children," he said. "My left eye is fake. Eye surgery is not a pleasant experience, let me tell you." 

Mei leaned forward. "Why don't you change it so it matches?" she asked. 

Spike looked at Mei quizzically. "I didn't notice that they didn't quite have it right until the bandage came off," he said faintly. "They made it a shade off. And to change the color would mean having it replaced. Which would mean going through that again. I already told what I think about eye surgery." 

She shrugged at that. "Nothing wrong with being different," Mei said easily and regarded Spike for a moment or two. "You didn't answer my question from before... where are you from?" Idly she noted that he wasn't really bothering to ask her questions in return. "You have to hail from somewhere, right?" 

"Mars, where else?" Spike replied. "Doesn't really matter where." 

"Yeah, I suppose not. It only really matters where you're going, right?" Mei mused, boredly running her fingers through her hair. 

"Exactly," Spike agreed. "Although planning too far into the future is generally a bad idea." 

"How so? Wouldn't it give you something to work toward?" Mei argued. Not that she was the ambitious type, of course. 

Spike shrugged. "You never know if the future's gonna happen at all," he told her. "Planning takes time and energy. If you've only got a little bit of time left, why waste it planning for something that isn't even going to be there?" 

Mei looked at him, eyes fixating on his features. "So then why bother with anything? What is there to keep you going?" The term 'you' was meant to be general, but it could very easily be answered on a personal level. 

Ah, philosophizing. The great thing about it was that he could be as vague as he damn well felt like. "You've gotta use what time you do have," he said. "We all die eventually - just some sooner than others. As for your question ... well, why does anyone do what they do?" 

"Most people are working toward a goal or a dream. They've thought about the future and are working on their plans to achieve what they desire. If it is, as you say, a waste of time, then what is the use? What is there to drive someone forward? If it's a waste of time to plan, why bother living at all? What drives you, Spike?" she asked, treading on personal space again. 

Some imperceptible facet of Spike's eyes hardened. "Do you really want to know that?" he asked, voice suddenly lowered.

"Yeah, I'd like to know. I don't understand how you can say it's a waste to plan for the future," Mei said quietly, a frown creasing her brow. 

"Sometimes I think my entire life has been a waste," Spike said distantly. A faint smile crossed his face as he recalled countless events from the past. "But then, maybe not." 

"What do you mean?" Mei couldn't help asking. His words were confusing—as she was sure they were meant to be--and she hoped he would explain a bit. 

"Tell me something," Spike asked her. "If you lose everything you achieve and alienate everyone you love, then is all that time spent wasted? Because, except for a new set of scars, you're right back where you started: with nothing." 

"That all depends," Mei said carefully, looking at him thoughtfully. "It all depends on what drove you to alienating everyone you love and thusly losing everything you've achieved. By the same token, maybe you haven't really lost everything," she murmured, turning her head away to look out at the water. 

"I did," Spike appealed, looking at her. "But I've gained something since then. Which is part of why I want to help Faye, I guess." 

Mei nodded a bit, absently playing with the ends of her hair. Only part? Come on! Give her something more to work with! "So if you've gained something since then, you really haven't lost everything, right?" she questioned, her voice low. 

Spike mulled that over for a moment. "No, I guess not," he admitted. "What's your interest, anyway? I'm just a cowboy with a history." 

"That's just it. You've got a history and you aren't really giving to me. That's what makes me more curious," she said with a soft chuckle. "I like to know about people. I like to know what made them the way they are. I guess maybe I think it could help me figure myself out," Mei said truthfully. 

Spike sat up, then planted his feet on the deck. Slowly, he straightened. When he squared back his shoulders, a sudden stab of pain from his side caused him to almost double over again. This time, he was more careful as he stood upright. 

"Everyone has to figure it out for themselves," he said, staring out at the water. "It's not my job to help you with yours." 

"Have you figured it out yourself?" she asked, head tilting upward as she watched him. Mei almost wished that he hadn't been injured in the recent fight at the casino. Then maybe she could have seen him at work without the injuries. As it was, she wasn't so sure a gust of wind wouldn't throw him off balance and put him out of commission for another several weeks. 

Spike took two steps forward, moving slowly and carefully. He was supposed to face Vicious in only five days. His legs were fine, but standing upright took every shred of effort he had. "Yeah, I have," Spike said. "I know where I am. That's the important part." 

Mei nodded absently. "So how exactly are you preparing for your big show-down? I mean, no offense, but you're not exactly in good shape," she said, looking up at him with a wince of sympathy. "Which, actually, is an even better reason as to why you should take back-up..." 

"That'd be the smart thing to do," Spike agreed. "But that's not the right thing to do. I know I'm not at my best, but I can't just ignore Vicious until I get better. Under any other circumstances I would, but ... he has Faye. And I'm not just going to leave her in there. Not with him." 

"So she means that much to you, eh?" she asked quietly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "What if you get killed? What about her?" 

"Then I die," Spike said simply. "I died once before. The only difference will be ... this time, I won't come back." 

She sighed quietly and then tilted her head back, resting her head against the packing crates there. "Spike, why did you become a bounty hunter? It's not like it's glamorous." 

Spike started to stretch his arms above his head, then thought better of it and stopped. "I wanted something like I had before," he admitted. "Ever since I was a kid I've loved the rush of being in danger. Sometimes, that's the only time I feel truly alive. I had that before, and there's plenty of risks being a cowboy. I couldn't live any other way." 

"You had that before? Before you were a cowboy? When you were a kid? What did you do?" Mei asked, curious. 

Spike turned slowly and regarded Mei with mismatched eyes. "That was another lifetime," he said cryptically. "A long time ago." 

"You aren't THAT old so it can't be THAT long ago," Mei answered with a chuckle. She sat up with interest. "Come on, just tell me!" she pleaded, batting her eyes dramatically while giving her best puppy-dog-type eyes. 

Spike tilted his head back to stare at the sun through closed eyes. "Sorry, Mei. That's somewhere I'm not going to go. It you want to know badly enough you'll figure out for yourself." 

"Okay so my best guess is there is a girl involved. There's ALWAYS a girl involved. We're Man's weakness, afterall," Mei said, amused. 

"Yeah, that's part of it," Spike agreed. "There's a lot more than that, though. A whole lot more." 

"Well that's good to know. At least we aren't risking our necks on some personal vendetta that only involved a girl," Mei said blandly and stood, brushing her hands off on her pants. "We'll have to talk more, Spike. Maybe next time I can get you to stop talking so much," she joked. 

Spike turned to face her and smiled. "It does involve a girl. You're risking your neck to save Faye. I'm risking mine for a different reason. We just happen to be on the same side. 'Enemy of my enemy is my friend' and all that stuff. I always hated that quote, you know?" 

He waved a faint farewell and, one painful step at a time, walked back inside the ship. 

---------------- 

Mei was in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed with a small computer resting upon her knees. Fingers were poised over the keypad as she paused in thought. Yes. So many things to do still. She had to get together with Alaura still and get some information on Spike to feed to Vicious. It wouldn't be so damn difficult if there were more time! She finished her note to Vicious and proceeded to start some random entry just to pass the time. Mental notes, more like it. 

Kade stepped from the shower and dried off with a towel. His workout with Jin had left him feeling envigorated, and now he wanted to do something. He quickly tossed on a pair of pants, then made his way down the hall to Mei's room. He knocked on the door a couple of times, "Mei? You there?" 

Mei looked up, mid-thought, and stared at the door for a good two seconds before answering. "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" she asked, eyes darting back down to her computer where she quickly finished off her note and closed all ties to her "other side". 

"I'm feeling a bit hungry. Did you want to run out for some beer and greese? I know a great burger joint in mid-town." Kade asked, running a hand through his hair. 

"Sure," she said while putting away the portable unit. "Come on in. I just have to change my clothes anyway," Mei replied and opened the door on her way back to the pile of clothing she'd made somewhere near her suitcase. When she heard the door fall shut again, she pulled off her top--stained with grease--and exchanged it for another one. Stained workpants were exchanged for a pair of faded, low-cut jeans. "Okay ready?" Mei questioned as she turned to look at him. 

Kade watched Mei silently change and felt himself getting arroused while she changed in front of him. "Woman, when you do that, you make me want to stay in." 

She laughed softly at that and sauntered forward, giving him a sultry look. "Oh, but food feeds the fire, my dear Kade," she murmured and lifted a hand to rest against his chest playfully. "So come on. Let's go get some grub!" 

He smiled back, "You know just what to say don't you." He reached up and took her hand, leading her from the room. "Shall we walk, or do you want to give that piece of crap zip you bought a try?" 

"Hey, you leave my baby alone," she admonished. "Just for that, we're takin' her. You just better be givin' good directions," Mei said as she followed him. 

Kade laughed. "Alright, we'll cram in there and give her a try." Kade tugged Mei along to the garage. "But you have to drive the thing." 

It took several minutes to get them both settled into the black piece of crap but they got settled eventually. The room was a little small for two people but it was do-able. The engine fired up and she grinned with pride. "Listen to my baby purr!" she said, casting a glance at Kade. The old adage of 'don't judge a book by it's cover' was right on the nose with this one! As they took off, Mei looked at Kade. "So where to?" 

"Mid-town. Head there, and then I'll give you directions once we're closer," Kade was pressed up against Mei in the crapped little space - but he wasn't objecting. He let one hand rest on her leg, as they took off, as though he felt he needed to be touching her. 

Mei guided the craft easily until she'd reached mid-town. "Okay hot-stuff. Where are you taking me?" she asked with a chuckle. 

Kade pointed to a small hole-in-the-wall joint, "Right there sugar," He replied, playing off her words. "They have parking in the back." 

"Sounds good," she replied and landed with only a small bump on the way in. She got out first and hopped down to the ground. Mei brushed her hair back over her shoulder and looked up at him with a grin. "So have you been here before?" 

"Many a time," Kade said, leading the way into the joint. It was a small seat yourself place that smelled of greasy fries and beer. Just his type of place. He pulled her to a table at the back and tossed her a menu. "Trust me, they have the best burgers and fries here." 

"Mmm... artery clogging," Mei said, pretending to drool. She grabbed a menu and ran her finger down the list of items. "Okay. I'm having the Mega-Burget with extra pickles, no onions... and fries. Yes. Must have oil-soaked potatos," Mei said, more to herself than anyone else.

Kade flagged down a waitress and quickly ordered them a pitcher of beer and a couple of burgers and fries - just the way Mei wanted them. "So, what about you Mei? Are you ready... for all of this?" 

"Oh, totally. I've been dying for some of this food," Mei said, gaze drifting around the joint. She hadn't missed what he had said but was pretending to anyway. 

Kade sighed softly. "I'm hungry too." He looked out the window, wondering how everything would happen. "Mei," he said softly, taking her hand. "Look, let's be frank here. I'm an asshole. I treat woman like shit. And yet, I...." He trailed off. What the hell was he doing anyway? He wondered if it had to do with the fact that they were marching on a death mission to save Faye. 

She looked up when he took her hand and wondered why he had gone serious suddenly. When he talked about how he treated women, she frowned faintly but remained silent. Upon realizing that he wasn't speaking again, she pursed her lips for a moment before responding. "And yet you what?" 

Kade smiled, "It's nothing Mei." The beer came and Kade quickly took a gulp. "Tell me now, what else did you have planned for the day?"

"No... what were you going to say?" she asked, frowning still. She picked up her own mug and took a gulp of it, never taking her eyes off of him. 

Kade turned back and looked at her, his eyes intensely staring into her. "Look Mei. I don't. I don't get attached." He set his beer down and touched her cheek. "And just when I am - And believe me, this isn't easy - we're going on some crazy mission to get ourselves killed." 

Mei stared at him mutely, honestly shocked by his words. Then she looked away and took a gulp of her beer again. "Well, whatever happens is going to happen," she said quietly. In other words, no one should get too bent of shape just yet. As a perfect interruption, the waitress returned with their food. Without another word, Mei picked up her burget--which, honestly, should have been too big for her mouth--and dug on in without any sort of prissiness what-so-ever.

Kade also ate in silence. "What am I saying," he said leaning down and kissing Mei softly. "We're just in this for the sex, am I right?" He laughed a bit, trying to ease the tension he had brought upon their conversation.

"Wild, passionate, monkey sex," Mei joked. She felt a pang of guilt for a brief moment and looked at him with a smile. "Kade, you said it yourself. We're about to go on some crazy mission that will probably leave several of the 'good guys' dead. Don't get attached," she said, the smile fading as her gaze drifted away and she focused on her food. Don't get attached... because she wouldn't be there when it was done. She didn't think she'd end up dead, but she was sure she wouldn't be on the SeaDog at the end. 

Kade wrapped his arms around Mei, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I never get attached, Mei," He replied, kissing her cheek softly. "It's all about the sex." He tilted her chin back towards him and kissed her on the lips. "And we'll be having some of that as soon as we get back to the Seadog." 

She returned the kiss, though her lips lingered on his for a moment longer than she meant them to. "Sounds perfect," she grinned and lifted her glass. "And just think. I'm not nearly as drunk this time," Mei said with a wink.

"I didn't mind you drunk," Kade replied, taking another sip of his own beer. "You're pretty wild when you've got alcohol in your system."

Mei chuckled and looked at him seductively, snaking her foot out to rub it against his leg slowly. "How do you know the alcohol isn't taming?" she asked, sultry eyes fixated upon him.

"We could finish this food and find out," Kade replied, letting his hand slide down her leg to just inside her thigh. "Ever done it in a hamburger joint before?"

She wrinkled her nose. While Mei was usually up for anything, the idea of gettin' busy in a greasey burger joint was certainly not appealing. "No, and I'm not really looking forward to it. Though I'm sure we could rent a room nearby. No cleanup, no worries of crewmates barging in..." she said with a smile, reaching out to run her finger along his jawline.

Kade shrugged, "That sounds wonderful." He kissed her again, then picked up his burger. "But first, you must finish clogging your arteries with burgers and beer." He took another bite. They really were the best burgers.

"Don't forget the fries," she said, shaking her head at him. How could he forget the oil-soaked potatos?? With a grin, she shoved several into her mouth at once and washed them down with beer. She certainly was not a woman who cared about what someone thought of her!

Kade smiled as he finished eating. He poured them both another beer, and then sat back thinking for a moment about the situation. Yeah, it was definately better to use woman than to fall for them. He wasn't going to make that mistake now.

Just whom was using whom, hmm? Mei tugged at the neckline of her top, eyeing Kade mischivously. She quickly finished the food and washed it down with her second mug of beer. "Done yet?"

Kade slammed the rest of his beer. "Yeah," he said getting up. "Let me pay the tab really quick and then we can head out." He qiuckly did as he said, and then returned to get Mei. "Come on." 

--------------------- 

Faye threw herself on the bed, then cried as her shoulder rocked with pain. She was frustrated, and the more she talked to Spike the more frustrated she got. She didn't know if she talked to Spike because she was bored, or if she was looking for an answer to some question that she could figure out for herself - an answer he wasn't going to give. 

And then there was Julia. That stupid bitch kept popping up and Faye couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that she wasn't the one so enamored by all. Of course, she didn't need anyone. Or that's what she told herself.

Still, small tears flooded her eyes, and streamed down her cheeks. She needed a release from everything - her prison - both the walls around her physically and those that threaten to box in mind. She curled up in a small ball, and began to shake as she cried. Her head was screaming, and she knew, although she didn't want to admit it, that she needed whatever it was that Vicious had been feeding her.

But had it been affecting her mind. She couldn't even tell anymore. Her conversations with Spike were surreal - she could have been talking to anyone for all that she could tell. It was, after all, just a computer.

Just then, she heard the sound of the door opening. She uncurled herself, and wiped her eyes. When the haziness finally left her vision, she realized it was Vicious. 

Vicious stepped into the room. Although he was sure that Faye was aware that someone had entered, it took her awhile before she finally looked at him. He smiled softly to himself, pleased that she had been crying. It must have been something that Spike said to her. 

"Miss Valentine," Vicious said softly, "Is something wrong." 

Faye shook her head. "I just want to get the hell out of here," she muttered. 

Vicious set a glass of water on the small table next to Faye's bed, followed by few pills. "I'm afraid I can't grant that request, but your other one..." he nodded to the pills on the table. 

"So you are drugging me," Faye replied with a small laugh. "Spike was right about that much." She reached over and picked up the pills. She examined them for a moment, but they looked like regular pain killers. Shrugging, she popped them in her mouth and followed with a gulp of water. 

"Yes. We are giving you medicine to keep your shoulder from hurting too much," Vicious replied, although he knew that Faye was aware there were much more than painkillers in the drugs. This particular batch was stronger than those he had given her before. 

"I'm sure," Faye replied. She looked back at Vicious, "Why do you need me? You know he'd come anyway. I'm sure it's not your style to just let a useless prisoner go free, but honestly, I can't figure out why I'm still here."

Vicious continued to stand. He stared down at Faye, who was still sitting up on the bed. "You're here, because I do need you. And I want you to see the truth, Miss Valentine. Spike isn't all he's cracked up to be. If he'd betray his best friend, he would betray you as well."

"Call me Faye. It's... more personal." Faye replied, her vision blurring a bit. Why was she talking to him? She had told Spike she wouldn't anymore - and yet, here she was doing just that. She looked away. "I shouldn't talk to you. Spike said it's bad."

Vicious shook his head, and softly tilted Faye's face back towards his. "And is it bad because it's bad for you? Or is it bad because it's bad for him?" Vicious let a thumb run softly down Faye's cheek. There was a small part of him that actually enjoyed spending time with Faye. She reminded him of Julia - whom he hadn't heard from in a few days. "Why do you care about him?"

Faye stared up at Vicious again. "I... I don't." She felt so torn. She did care about Spike. Too much. And yet, everytime Vicious came in the room and talked to her in that voice, she felt drawn to him. "You're too similar to him," she whispered. 

"We are the same, and yet we're so very different." Vicious replied. "But Faye," he continued, "The parts of him that are different are the parts you don't want to know. The parts that will leave someone in a casino after being shot because he wants to save his own life. The part that will betray his brother for no reason." 

Faye bit her lip. "He left me there because he said he couldn't make it out with the both of us." 

"Is that so?" Vicious replied. "I think Spike would have gotten out just fine. I'm the only who can kill him. There is no one else who can rival Spike. And he knows that." 

Faye's eyes watched him for a moment. Was that true? She started to feel out of place again, and closed her eyes. "Strong painkillers you've got there." she muttered. 

Vicious grinned, "Do you feel better?" 

"Yeah, I do." Faye replied. "More at ease I guess." 

Vicious nodded, "Faye. Spike is the enemy. You will see that soon enough. You will know in your heart. You are not the one he wants and you are not the one he's doing this for. He'll go to the ends of Mars for Julia, but not for you." 

Faye shook her head. "I know. He told me he loves her." A new set of tears glistened her eyes. "But I don't care. I don't care about him. I never will. Not like that anyway." 

"You lie, but I can understand why," Vicious replied. She was getting closer. It wouldn't be long now. "I wouldn't want to admit that the person I wanted didn't want me back. I wouldn't want to feel so humiliated."

"And why do you care anyway about how I feel!" Faye shot back, getting mad. Why was he talking to her about this? "Look, I don't want to talk about Spike anymore."

Vicious turned around. "I think you'll want to talk about Spike plenty. About how much you really hate him. And about how much you wish that he would just die." Vicious voice was low, but soothing. 

The thought bounced in Faye's mind. Hate him? Did she? See him dead? The thoughts echoed again and then seemed to magnify. "I think I just need some rest," Faye replied. 

Vicious nodded, "I will visit you again soon, Miss Valentine." 

--------------------- 

_ Faye ran down the hallway. Something was chasing her, and though she looked over her shoulder, she couldn't see what. She glance down, and noticed she was wearing only a small white t-shirt and boxer shorts. Where had these come from? No matter - she had to run. _

She tripped over something, and fell, and when she looked down the hallway was gone, and she was tumbling down stairs. Casino lights were flashing all around her, and she thought she heard gunshots. In response she screamed, and reached for her own Glock, but it wasn't there. She was unarmed.

Faye landed at the bottom of the stairs in a pile. The casino lights were blinding her, and as she stood up, she found she did indeed have a gun. She whirled around, but all she could see was Spike, falling down the stairs. She jumped to the left, as though she was afraid that he would hit her during his decent, and suddenly she was no longer in the casino, but in a small 15x15 room. 

Faye rushed to the door and banged on it. Screaming, she sunk the floor, crying. Why was she here! She didn't need deserve this. She cried until she could cry no more. When she looked up, she was no longer in the room.

As she pulled herself to her feet, she could hear the sounds of beautiful music, and the hum of a crowd speaking in low voices. She looked down at herself again, only to see that she was dressed in the most exquist ballroom gown she'd ever seen. The dress was a deep blue, with no sleeves and fit her figure until her waist where it flowed outward.

Then she saw him, dressed in a tuxedo, holding two glasses of champagne. She walked forward, feeling as though she belonged here. She could be happy her. It was like she was in the perfect dream. She, who wanted him.

Spike met her halfway across the floor, rich brown eyes sparkling. He offered her a champagne glass. Breathlessly, she accepted it, and he slipped an arm around her waist. His grasp was both pleasant and welcoming, with an overtone of possesiveness. Faye had never been more sure in her life that she was his. All his. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, voice low and warm.

Faye nodded, sure that this was heaven. She took a sip of the champagne and then draped her arms around Spike's neck. "Tell me, Spike. How is it that you look so handsome tonight?" She smiled - her dazzling smile - the one that knocked people off their feet. It was a smile she often kept hidden, but tonight, she would show it to him. Because he was that wonderful. Because he deserved it. 

The room seemed to fade away for a moment as though they were dancing on clouds. Faye leaned her head against Spike's chest, as she moved to the music. "Could this be my heaven?" 

Spike held Faye close, the music still playing in the distant background. He stroked her hair gently, and gazed down at her with eyes flled with unconditional love. "It's always heaven so long as you're here," he murmured.

Faye let her eyes meets Spike's and her heart melted at the look in his eyes. This wasn't real. She knew it couldn't be real, and yet, her heart told her that it must be. She was here with him wasn't she? "Spike, kiss me," she said softly, her voice low and smooth as though she had been hypnotized by the look in Spike's brown eyes.

Spike took Faye's chin in his fingers. "You know I love you," he told her, voice brimming with devotion and sincerity. Then, he brought his mouth to hers. 

The kiss was everything she could have possibly hoped it would be: tender and gentle yet fierce and fulfilling. Faye could have lost herself forever in that kiss, drowning in the caress of his lips and all it implied.

Abruptly, Spike pulled away, staring at something behind her. Faye turned and spotted a familiar and hated golden visage, watching them. 

"Julia," she said venemously. 

"Julia," Spike echoed. But his voice was the polar opposite of hers, filled with unbearalbe longing and desire. He broke then, casting her aside like an unwanted rag doll, and ran to Julia. 

As Faye watched, her heart shattering like shards of frozen crystal, Spike swept up Julia in his arms. Utterly forgotten, Faye could only look on in misery as the man who'd said he loved her bent her enemy over and kissed her with a fiery passion that the kiss he and Faye had shared only moments early could never hope to match.

She turned and ran. She couldn't bare to watch any longer. Her dress ripped as she stepped on it, and she tumbled to the ground. Pulling herself up, she continued running, but she didn't seem to go anywhere. The room swirled around her, and she felt as though Spike was haunting her - the voice, the word "Julia" echoing all around her.

And then, as she fell again, she felt someone catch her. Strong arms gripped her body and pulled her back up. She looked up, wondering if it was Spike, returning to her, but it was not. The eyes she stared into now where Vicious's. 

"You should kill him," Vicious said softly, although the voice seemed to ring in her head more than come from his lips. "Kill him - he's not worth your time." 

Faye's eyes hardened. She hadn't considered that prospect before. "Kill him?" she questioned. 

"Yes," Vicious said, leaning down and kissing her softly. "Make him pay." He kissed her again. 

Faye closed her eyes, the thought playing on her mind as she kissed Vicious back. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the room - the 15x15 room, but this time Vicious was with her. She was in his arms, and he was carrying her. 

"You want your freedom don't you?" He asked, setting her on the bed, before joining her. Faye only nodded, as she wrapped her arms around Vicious once more. Spike had to die. It was a simple as that. 

--------------------- 

Cloria hummed softly as she tidied up the living room. Her mind was still thinking of Spike and Faye and the fascinating situation of their temporary neighbors. In all honesty, she didn't really understand why they were going to save Faye - they had nothing in it for themselves - but she still wanted to go. She wanted to help her, because she wanted to help Spike, and she felt there was much more to the relationship of Spike and Faye than either of them let on. 

"Clory!" Jin shouted storming into the room. "What the hell do you mean by 'enamored'?" 

"Jin, what are you talking about?" Cloria replied, whirling around to see his upset face. 

"In your journal!" Jin said trying really hard to keep himself under control. "You said you were 'enamored' with that green haired guy!" 

Cloria blushed, "Jin! I didn't mean it like that. I just enjoyed speaking to him. There is more to him than he lets on." Her face had flushed red. She hadn't meant it like that. Or had she? She shook her head. No, Spike had his own demons to deal with - one of them being Faye.

"When were you speaking with him?" Jin asked stepping up to Cloria and held her chin up so she would have to look him in the eye. Her blush alone told him that she was feeling guilty over something. 

"He had a hangover, so I took him some medicine," Cloria replied. "We spoke for a few minutes and then I left." She reached up and gripped his hand. "You don't have to hold me like that Jin. I'm not going anywhere." 

"You worry me sometimes," Jin said softly resting his head against hers so she couldn't see the look on his face. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous; this whole relationship with Cloria was still so raw for him. Especially after the way his last relationship had ended. Leaning done he gave her a soft peck on the lips. "You don't want me to hold you anymore?" 

"I want you to hold me gently," Cloria replied. He seemed upset about something, presumably Spike. "Jin, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not... attracted to Spike. Besides, he's got his own loves and problems to worry about." 

"Shhh," Jin whispered into her ear. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck, Jin pulled her in for a long sensual kiss. "Gentle, huh?" 

"Yeah, gentle," Cloria replied, kissing Jin back. She closed her eyes while they kissed and opened them again as she pulled back. A small smile crossed her lips. "I love it when you do that." 

Jin chuckled softly; he wondered how he'd been able to live with out her before now. "We don't do it often enough as far as I'm concerned." 

Cloria smiled; glad the tension was gone from the situation. "Then why don't you do it again." she said coyly. 

"Hmm, I like your thinking," Jin said smiling down at her. He laced his fingers together behind her back, loving the feel of her against him. "But what do I get for my kisses?" 

"Me," Cloria replied, her eyes shining as she looked up at him. Things were perfect in that moment. They would always be perfect. 

"Mmmm," Jin said sublimely happy with her answer. He bent down and gave her another long soft kiss. As far as he was concerned he could spend the rest of his life like this. "That's good enough for me Princess." 

Cloria smiled, "I love it when you call me princess." She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. It had been a long time since she'd kissed a man. 

Jin loved the taste of her. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch their lips still touching. Placing her down gently he leaned over on top of her. "Will you always be my princess?" 

Cloria gasped a bit, surprised at Jin's sudden action. She forced a smile, reminding herself that he was gentle and cared about her. "I'll always be your princess," she repeated.

Jin backed off a bit, surprised at Cloria's brief reaction. He slowed down a little bit, smoothing her hair back from her face. He never wanted to see anything but a smile from her. "I never thought I'd have my very on Princess," Jin said smiling brightly.

Cloria took a deep breath. "Yeah," she said softly. "But you found her." She let herself relax. There wasn't any reason to think Jin would push things.

Jin rested his weight on the couch so that he was lying beside her. With one leg draped over Cloria, he held her as close to him as possible. "So why did you choose me?" Jin asked. He still couldn't figure out why a girl like Cloria would choose a bastard like himself, especially considering what he put her through. 

Cloria was silent for a moment. "I just feel happy when I'm with you. You make me laugh, and you treat me like…well a princess." Cloria turned to her side so that she was facing him. "Really, what isn't there to like about you?"

"Well," Jin said playfully tugging and twirling at a lock of her hair. "I'm pig-headed, a complete bastard, and I didn't recognize you for the wonderful princess you are." 

Jin let his hand wander, down her arm and under her shirt to feel the care skin of her back. 

Cloria smiled at his complement, then stiffened slightly when his hand wandered under her shirt. She closed her eyes, willing herself to just relax. What was wrong with her? She trusted Jin and she wanted to be with him. To cover her tensing, she tossed an arm around his neck and kissed him. 

Jin kissed her back reveling in the feel of her soft skin. As he caressed her, her shirt began to inch up slowly. "You're beautiful, Clory," Jin whispered to her nibbling softly on her ear. 

Cloria kissed him back, but as her shirt inched up she pulled back. She grabbed the clothing and pulled it back down. "Please Jin..." she said softly. She just wasn't ready to go that far yet. 

Jin immediately pulled back as if her skin burned him. He felt dirty pushing her to far. "I'm an ass," Jin said closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the frightened look on her face. "Forgive me, Clory." 

Cloria shook her head. "No, you're not an ass. I'm just... careful." She kissed him again. "You haven't done anything wrong." She breathed a small sigh of relief. He had listened. OF course, what did she expect from Jin? He was a good person. 

"Then can I just hold you for a moment?" Jin asked. Cautiously he moved wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed his head lightly on top of hers. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. 

Cloria closed her eyes. "You can hold me forever..." 


	16. Trouble Brews

**Trouble Brews**

Rocko pulled the car up to outside the bar where they had bought the 'candy' a week ago. "Now remember, it was good stuff. Made you want to touch the walls if he asks." He leaned over and brushed a hair out of Jade's eyes. "Let's go." 

"All right, I'll be sure to remember that." She smiled when he brushed her back, Jade liked simple gestures like that. Slipping out of the car, she headed with him into the bar. "Here we go." 

Rocko pushed the door open, letting his eyes scan the bar. He wrapped an arm around Jade, while the other rested in his coat pocket. They approached the bar, and Rocko ordered two beers. When the bartender returned, he whispered softly, asking again for the guy who had sold them the candy. 

"Nestling up to him, she waited for the guy who they would purchase more candy from. Taking a swig of the beer, she then replaced it on the bar. "You know, this is kind of fun," Jade said well whispering up into his ear. 

The bartender returned shortly after, "It'll be a moment, if you don't mind. There's some others being entertained." He then left to service other customers. 

Rocko led Jade to one of the tables and sat down. "This is fun. I love candy." he replied, returning her comment, but trying to be unobvious about things. He pulled her chair close, and leaned over, kissing her softly. "This is a nice bar don't you think?" At least, when they were acting, he could get away with that. 

She had enjoyed the kiss, but it was only apart of the act. Leaning towards him, she clasped his hand with hers. "It is nice for a bar. Not that I've been in a lot though. I hope he comes soon, so we can get the candy." Jade glanced around the bar quickly, just to scope out the area. 

Rocko nodded and sipped the beer, although he drank very little of it. Best to keep sober when he needed his defenses. They were in enemy territory. "I'm sure it will be soon." 

Simone left the back room, accompanied by Renee, and Jerry. She scanned the bar, looking for the cute couple he had to make another deal with. When she reached a table near the bar, she let out a silent gasp.. Sitting there was... her sister, Jade. Simone couldn't believe her eyes. Jade was the one going to buy? Didn't sound like her, but who was that attractive man she was with. 

Jerry pushed the girls along, fully enjoying their company. Recognizing the couple, they weren't hard to miss, he quickly joined them at the table. Adding a chair to the table, he pulled out two for Simone and Renee, and then sat in his own. "Hello! So, how did you like the candy? It was nice, wasn't it?" 

Simone smirked as she took a seat, looking at Jade. She knew Jade was another syndicate, and that this was probably syndicate business. She nodded at them as they said their hellos. 

The instant she saw the guy and two females flanking him, she recognized one to only be Simone. Jade moved closer to Rocko when they took a seat, her sister had always made her uncomfortable. She wondered how this would play out as they both knew they were in rival syndicates. Looking up at Rocko, she wondered what he would say. 

Rocko raised an eyebrow as the man came out with a pair of females, one whom had an obviously resemblance to Jade. One of his hands rested lightly on the hilt of his gun - he was taking no chances with this. "That shit you sold us last time was fine tasting." Rocko replied. "Why the company? I thought deals like this normally went down a little more, privately." 

Renee flipped her hair back over her shoulder as she eyed the couple. Obviously competition. The girl was familiar, and Renee realized that she looked too much like her best friend to not have some sort of resemblances. "Awe, don't worry so much sweetie. We're all in this together." Renee declined the seat, insteading, leaning over the chair. 

Jerry waved his hand well speaking, "Oh don't worry, anyway, I'm glad you liked the candy. So, how much more would you like this time?" Looking at the girl, he noticed how much she looked like Simone. It was eery, the resemblance. 

Simone smiled. "Of course we are," she said well looking directly at jade. "It's nice to see you again, Jade." Looking directly into Jade's eyes she waited. The last time she had seen her sister, was when Jade had died, or so she though. "So did YOU, like the candy?" 

Jade blinked, and cursed inside her head. Her sister had always been the bain of her existence, and this was not the time she wanted to deal with her. Hopefully, Simone wouldn't completely blow their covers. She had to laugh at the fact that Simone hadn't gained very much status in the Blue Snake syndicate for all the years she'd been there. "Excuse miss, I don't know what you're talking about.. My name isn't Jade. It's Cordelia. The candy was wonderful, made me want to touch the wall."

"If you're sure about that," Simoned replied and then asked a waitress to get another round of beers. 

Rocko picked up on the exchange. There was definately something there between the two. Still, he decided to continue to play along. "We were thinking of picking up a six-pack this time around. Got a few friends that want to give your stuff a try. If they like it, I'll be sure to send the business your way." His gun was ready, but he remained relaxed. He'd lied his way out of worse situations before. 

Renee smiled softly. This could get interesting. She pushed the chair in, and sauntereed over to the bar. She whispered something to the bartender, then turned around to watch the scene unfold. From this vantage, she could have a gun on the pair in two seconds flat. 

Jade's eyes followed Renne as she moved over to the bar, and then turned her attention back to Simone. She was waiting for Simone to pull one of her stunts soon. 

Jerry nodded, he could always appreciate other business. He loved kids exactly for that reason. "A six-pack, no problem. You got the money? Renee, go get a six pack for them, now." He wondered what was going on with Simone, but she was always running into people that she knew and didn't push it. 

Simone wasn't going to push anything tonight, but she would be hanging around this bar for awhile. She'd have to get in contact with her sister to find out what the deal was, and she'd make Jade tell. Jade had always been easy to get information out of her, but she was the only one who could get anything unless Jade wanted you to know. All though, sometime before her new game ended, she'd bed that man. If only out of spite. 

Renee nodded, and disappeared into the back. There was something fishy about this deal - she would talk to Simone about it later, but Jerry was comfortable going through with the sale and she wasn't going to object. It wasn't her problem. She returned a moment later with a small bag and placed it in Rocko's hand. "Money?" She said innocently. 

Rocko pulled the money out of his pocket and set it on the table. It appeared that the sale would go through with few problems and he wasn't going to start anything. "Glad we could do business again," Rocko said, standing and making a motion to the effect that they would be leaving. 

Renee picked up the money, and slide it into the pocket of her short shorts. "It was nice meeting you. Do come back." The words rolled off her tongue like silk. 

"Good bye, Cordelia." That was all Simone needed to say. 

Jade knew it wouldn't be a good bye, but an introduction for more to come. 

Jade was glad to get out of the bar, and quickly moved to the car, pulling Rocko along with her. Getting in, she knew she'd have to explain, but she didn't want to. "Rocko, I'm sorry," Jade blurted out the second they were in the car. She was unaccustomed to acting like this around syndicate members, but couldn't stop her behavior. Simone was the one thing she hated most in life, and the most feared. 

Rocko placed a hand on her leg as they drove off. "It's alright. We made it out just fine. But I have a feeling it won't be a good place to hit up again." He watched the road as he drove. "Did you want to talk about it?" 

Jade stared out the window as he drove, but she wasn't really looking instead she was recalling former events between Simone and herself. "Simone is my sister, and very aware of the fact that I'm in a rival syndicate. She purposely didn't reveal to much... She wants to have fun," Jade let out a sigh as she ended the sentence. Just when she felt her life was okay and in order nicely, that hell spawn on heels had to return. 

Rocko nodded. "I can kill her for you, if you want." He was blunt - if Jade wanted something done, he'd do it for her. 

"You know, I've considered it many times myself... and I couldn't have anyone do that. If she had to die, it'd be by me. I may loathe her, but I don't think I want her dead." She paused, looking at him. "Thank you, Rocko. I just don't know what to do." She placed her hand over the one had currently resting on her leg. 

Rocko nodded. "Red Dragons have to look out for each other," he replied, although he would have done it for her regardless of their ties. He couldn't help it, but he was falling for her, and now he wanted to protect her - though he doubted that she would ever let him. "Let's get something to eat and head back to headquarters." 

--------------------- 

Jin stepped into Valhalla and was instantly assailed by the sounds and smells of his reckless youth. The old band was once again playing on the stage like they did almost every night. Jin knew the instant he saw Rua's eyes watching him from the stage that she had planned for him to come while they were playing. Jin had nearly forgotten how beautiful she was when she was up on the stage singing with all her heart. He had fallen in love with her the first time she sang for him.

The song ended, and instead of ending the set like Jin had assumed Rua stepped back to share a few words with the other members of the band before stepping up to the microphone again. "Tonight we have a special surprise for everyone," Rua said her voice airy as she tried to recover from the exertion of the last song. "A few of you might still remember that years ago we had a different guitarist, and tonight he's come back for one last show with us."

All the eyes in the room followed Rua's gaze to look at Jin as he stood their frozen at her words. Slowly shaking off his dismay he stepped up to the stage. Their new guitarist handed over his instrument and Jin reluctantly took heading straight to Rua. Covering the microphone he leaned in so he could speak to her without being overheard. "I don't appreciate this." 

"You will," Rua said smiling at him sweetly before turning back to the mic and the audience. 

"Everyone give it up for Jin," her words were followed by the appreciative claps and whistles of the audience who were putty in her hands. 

The song started with a heavy drumbeat and the sorrowful words sang in tune to the rhythm. It was almost second nature for Jin, when he punched in with the first riff of the guitar. It had been three years since he had last played the song, but suddenly it was as if hardly a day had passed from his last performance. As he went through the strokes and strums of the song his mind was filled with the hours he and Rua had spent writing the song and putting together just the right melody to go with the words. They had been happy and carefree, content with all they had in the world. Back then it didn't seem like a rainy day would ever come. 

Jin snapped back into consciousness with the last chord of the song. He was done with this game. He practically ripped off the guitar, gave a quick wave for the audience and barely let Rua finish her wrap-up speech before pulling her off the stage to sit at the bar.

"You played just like you use to Jin," Jake said setting a glass of scotch in front of Jin and starting to mix a blue fruity drink up for Rua. He always knew exactly what they wanted to drink before they voiced, its what came from years of living together. "I like this new girl, she's sweet and all, but the whole band just sounds better when you play." 

"I gave up this life, Jake," Jin said downing his scotch in one swallow. The next part he said pointedly looking at Rua. "I've left it behind now." 

"That's a shame Jin," Jake said sadly as he passed Rua her drink and refilled Jin's. "The whole lot of you used to be so happy." 

Jake walked away shaking his head and mumbling to himself about 'those damn kids'. Rua watched Jin over the brim of her cup. Now that she had him here sitting in font of her she could feel herself shaking slightly from nervousness. "I didn't think you'd come," she said blushing slightly.

"I told you I would, so I'm here," Jin said he was irate. Right now Cloria was probably back on the SeaDog worrying herself over what was going on, and Jin had to sit here and play Rua's game. "So why did you want me to come here."

"Straight to the point as always Jin," Rua said turning in her seat so she faced the rest of the club. "I left without saying a few things. And I really have say them." 

"Then say them Rua," Jin said pulling her around so that she was facing him again. "These games aren't like you." 

Rua stood up placing her drink back on the bar she laced her fingers behind Jin's neck. Before he could defend himself she kissed him with all the love she still had for him. Jin, shocked by her behavior, grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away from him. 

"I love you Jin." 

"And I love someone else," Jin said placing her back on her own stool. "I can't do his Rua. I want to still be friends with you; there's a lot of history between the two of us. But its history now." 

"So that's it then," Rua was barely holding herself together. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. "I don't know what I expected. But I said it…that's all I intended to do."

"Rua?" Jin asked softly.

"Don't be so sweet to me," she said. When she looked up this time the tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably.

Jin didn't waste a moment on words; instead he lifted her up in his arms and began to carry her up the back stairs to her room. By time he placed her into her bed her body was shaking with her quiet sobs. Not knowing what else to do he grabbed the acoustic guitar from the corner of the room and sat on the edge of her bed and began to play some soft music. It took an hour, but eventually she fell into a deep quiet sleep.

Jin left as quickly as he could, practically flying down the stairs and with a quick word to Jake, was out in the street again. It had been nearly three hours since he had left, and he knew Cloria would still be waiting up for him. Gunning his zip he took off at top speed for the SeaDog. 

---------------- 

Spike stood in the middle of the living room, just to the left of the couch. He felt all right, he supposed - that is, until he tried to move his left arm or lean over. That was when the pain kicked in. 

He flexed his arm gingerly, then winced. Yes, it hurt, but it was bearable. Slowly, he leaned over to touch the ground. Again, the wicked twinge stabbed his side, but he ignored the pain. 

Spike squared his shoulders, paused, then suddenly kicked his right foot high in the air, sweeping it in an arc - 

_- and she laughed, her full voice and its rich cadences music to his ears. He buried his face in the golden hair that cascaded down her shoulders, breathing in the scent of her, just holding her close and loving every second of it -_

- and bringing it around, using the moment to spin himself in a circle. Both hands, fisted, flew out to where the imaginary target's face would be. Spike's left arm screamed a protest which was quickly seconded by his side as he ducked under an imagined punch. He planted his left hand on the ground, shifting his weight to it, and lashed out both legs in rapid succession. The first would knock the opponent's feet out from under him - 

_- her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she rushed to meet him. Laughing, he swept her up in his arms, finally setting her back on her feet and handing her a single red rose. She took the flower and breathed in deeply, its rich scent mirroring her own vitality. She loved roses; he remembered that - _

- and the second would rise to connect with the target's solar plexus. 

Or at least, that was the plan. Spike's injured arm gave out under him and he collapsed to the ground in an unsightly tangle of arms and legs. Clutching the protesting wound in his side, Spike slowly sat up and leaned back against the side of the couch. 

A quiet squeal caught his attention. Spike turned his head to spot Ein, sitting on the table. The little corgi was watching him. 

"Yeah?" Spike snapped. "What do you want?" 

Ein did not seem taken aback by Spike's abrupt address of him. Indeed, he had grown used to it. It was almost comforting in its familiarity. The small canine rose from his perch on the table and jumped down, trotting up to the man and seating himself in front of him. 

"Don't you start on me too," Spike groused. He started to his feet, but a dagger of pain from his side compelled him to remain seated. "So maybe I'm not in great shape right now. I tried, didn't I?" 

The corgi continued to look at the cowboy for a moment before resting his head on one of Spike's knees. His gaze seemed to drift over each of the various wounds he was carrying, and he whined softly. 

Spike sighed. "Yeah, Ein. I know. But it's healing, and I should be ready on time." He gently shifted the dog's head and got to his feet. Two steps later he was back on the ground again, curled almost into a fetal position, right hand clutching his throbbing side. When the pain faded, Spike sighed again. "What's the use?" he said softly. "Who am I trying to kid, other than myself?" 

Ein watched Spike closely as he got to his feet. He side-stepped as the man fell, and scuttled to his side as fast as his little legs would allow. He hesitated a moment, as though deciding what to do. At length, he simply laid down near Spike, nuzzling his hand in some attempt to encourage him. 

In a rare gesture, Spike's fingers sought their way to Ein's soft fur and gently scratched his deep ruff. "You know, I remember when I was very small I always asked my mom if we could get a dog," he said distantly. "Of course, that ended when I got attacked by a rottweiler when I was eight. Haven't liked animals ever since." Despite the misgiving words, Spike continued to stroke the little corgi. 

Ein wagged his stump of a tail, emitting a small growl at the mention of the attacking rottweiler, as though he would have defended the young Spike from the offending creature. 

Spike chuckled. "It's a nice thought. But if I don't like dogs, then why am I talking to you?" he wondered aloud. "Might as well be talking to myself. Maybe I am." 

Moving his left hand slowly and carefully, Spike touched the faint puckered mark on his right wrist where the dog had bitten him. That scar had been the first of many. Maybe _that_ was why he didn't like dogs. 

The canine barked twice in firm protest to the last comment. Upon Spike's presentation of the old scar, Ein sniffed at it before giving it a quick lick. 

"Hey!" Spike protested, pulling his hand anyway. "Bad dog! I _hate_ dog drool." Gingerly, he wiped his hand off on his pants. "Thanks, Ein. Here, make yourself useful." 

Using the couch as a support, Spike hauled himself to his feet. Foor a moment he swayed, but held firm. "Alright. Let's see if I can hit you. If I can't catch you, then there's no way I can catch him. You ready?" 

Ein hopped up and down slightly as Spike rose to his feet, only stopping when he realized he was about to be used as a living punching bag. He stared up at the cowboy, canting his head in wonder. 

Spike glared down at the corgi. "Come on, Ein," he said, exhasperated. "I'm not going to actually hurt you. Just want to see if I'm fast enough to touch you, that's all." 

After a moment of consideration, Ein gave a loud bark of approval, crouching on his haunches as though readying himself for the 'attack.' 

Spike's entire body relaxed and he hung back, hovering. Just when it seemed as though he wasn't going to move at all, he dropped to a squat on his left leg, sending his right out to tap the corgi with a toetip. 

So as not to defeat the purpose of the exercise, Ein made an effort to get out of the way. This was in vain, for even before he had a chance to spring fully out of the way, Spike's quick movements had managed to catch him at his left hind leg. He stumbled slightly before turning towards Spike and barking enthusiastically. 

Slightly less demoralized, Spike pushed off with his bent leg, punched at the air, then let gravity pull him down so that his left palm smacked the corgi lightly on the head. He broke his fall with his good right arm, then bounced back up to his feet the moment the move was complete. For a brief instant, he winced, but quickly shook it off. 

At the cowboy's second "assault," Ein feigned a pathetic defeat, stumbling from side to side before flopping fully onto the floor. After a moment, he opened his eyes, his stubby little tail wriggling madly. 

The dog was a good actor, Spike had to admit. "Now, for the final test," he announced, breathing slightly harder than he had been earlier. Reaching over, he deftly snagged his Jericho 941 off the table, and in a single rapid motion primed it and leveled it directly at the corgi's forehead. 

Ein remained where he lay, not having a chance to move in the instant it took Spike to point his gun. He stared up at the cowboy, folding his ears back in silent awe. 

Spike carefully closed his right eye and squinted at Ein. Finally, jerking his arm back to simulate recoil, he said, "Bang." 

Ein sat up after being 'shot,' gazing up at Spike with a glimmer of what could almost be called pride in his eyes. He gave his approval of Spike's performance with another loud bark. 

Spike smiled faintly, then leaned over to pat the dog gently on the head. "Thanks, Ein," he said. He set his Jericho back onto the table with a soft _click_ sound, then dropped back onto the couch, more wearied than he was willing to let on. One nice thing about the dog as that although he didn't technically count as company, he was still another living creature to share the room with. And unlike Jet or Faye, he didn't argue or complain. 

An insistent prickling caused him to look down. Soaking slowly through the bandage wrapped around Spike's midsection were several droplets of blood. The prickling developed into a throb. During the workout, he'd opened the wound again. 

"Does this look bad to you?" he asked, partially to Ein and partly to himself. 

Ein noticed this a moment after Spike did and whimpered lightly. He scurried to the other end of the couch, crouching out of view for a moment. When he emerged, he was toting a leftover roll of bandage in his mouth. He moved before Spike, offering the roll to him in a feeble attempt to help. 

"Thanks," Spike said, distracted. He took the roll and set it next to himself on the couch, then began the laborious task of unwinding the loosened, dirty bandage. It came off easily enough except for the part directly over the wound itself, where the dried blood ahd stuck to the gauze. Inexpertly, Spike tugged at the gauze. Suddenly and painfully, it ripped free. 

He inhaled sharply, biting back a cry. "Dammit!" he muttered. First aid had never been his specialty. His ministrations had only caused it to open wider. Carefully, Spike pressed a clean piece of gauze over the wound and wraped the bandage around it. The job was messy but thorough, and would hold.

Spike stretched out on the couch, head resting in its usual position, and deflated. "'Excuse me, Vicious, while I take five minutes to patch myself up again. You don't mind, do you?'" he said softly. 

--------------------- 

Renee hummed a tune under her breath as she strolled into the lobby of the Blue Snake syndicate building. Kael was driving her crazy and she needed to do something to loosen up. She had decided that some target practice was in order. 

Her eyes flicked over the guards - dressed in their Blue Snake uniforms. She, on the other hand, wore only the overcoat and blue cords. Underneath, and clearing showing, she sported short red shorts and a black crop top, as well as a pair of high black boots. She was sexy, and she knew it - one of the only reasons why she was allowed to bypass their stringent dress code. 

She headed down to the basement floor where the large shooting gallery was located. Her trusty glocks were holstered at her hip, and she fingered them softly as she entered the main room. A small smile crossed her lips when she saw that she was not the only one with such an idea. 

"Hello, Kisa," Renee said in sultry tone. "Pretending that target is Cloria?" She pulled out her own gun, and pressed a few buttons to set up her own target. 

Kisa glanced over at Renee and smiled slightly before saying, "Perhaps, she really is a frustrating brat. She use to be my best friend you know, but now ... I don't know whether to hate her or just forget about her." Kisa shook her head and turned back toward her target. She took aim and fired, hitting the target perfectly. 

"Hate is a much more exciting emotion," Renee said, lifting her own gun and rapidly firing a full clip into the target's dead center. "After all, you can nuture hate until it becomes something that drives you to excellence. Forgetting only makes you lazy." 

She turned to Kisa, "You have potential. Use it." 

"I suppose so, hate is a lot more exciting. Cloria deserves to be hated anyway, she's the one that betrayed us all." Kisa aimed once more and fired, hitting the target right in the center. She smiled in satisfaction before adding, "I do plan to use it Renee, after all excellence is the only thing I'll accept." 

Renee grinned. Just what she wanted to hear. She changed out the clip on her gun and fired again. "Kael wants her back. We need to do something about that." 

Renee replaced her gun, "I'll leave that part to you. I can only do so much. You should find a way to spend time with him. It's been a long time since he's had a woman's touch. Even if his heart is with Cloria, he might be easily distracted by someone as beautiful as you." She turned to leave, letting her tongue click softly on the roof of her mouth. This was going well. 

Kisa remained silent, thoughtfully watching Renee leave. It was true, Kael had been without a woman's touch for a long time and she had learned long ago how to seduce a man into doing what she wanted. Kael wasn't like other men though, she wasn't certain she could fool him. However, she was up to the challenge, especially since she really did want Kael. Before Renee got out of the room, Kisa called, "I'll take care of it Renee ... just give me a few days." 

Renee turned and looked over her shoulder, "I'm glad to hear of that Kisa. You deserve to be his woman." She laughed softly, and left the room. Kael wouldn't fall for Kisa - not yet anyway, but if she could have Cloria conviently killed, things might work out according to plan. 

--------------------- 

Cloria hummed a soft tune as she worked on the ship's laundry. She sighed - it seemed lately like she was the only one who did anything around here. She hadn't seen Sam and, Kade and Mei were missing as well. Jin had come home late the night before, and she hadn't seen him yet either. 

"You work too much, Princess," Jin said walking up behind her. He had done little more than reassure her that he was home the night before, and then crashed in his room to think through the events with Rua. He'd felt bad for avoiding her, but he had to sort things through first before he attempted to speak to her. 

Cloria turned around and smiled, "Jin," she said softly, reaching out to hug him. "How did it go?" She had to ask, as much as she was afraid of the answer. 

Jin felt all his worries ease away when Cloria's arms wrapped around him. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead smiling down at her. "It was strange, we hardly talked at all the entire time," Jin said closing his eyes as the image of Rua weeping in his arms filled his mind. "I'm not quite sure what I accomplished." 

Cloria frowned as a look of pain crossed Jin's face. "What were you expecting to accomplish, Jin?" she asked. "If you went at all, there must have been a reason." She leaned back a bit, unconscientiously putting a small bit of distance between them. 

Kael crossed her mind for a moment, and she realized that it wouldn't be long before Jin would have to deal with her past as well. She sighed softly. Nothing was going to come easy for them. 

" I don't know, Clory," Jin said lacing his fingers behind her back. "There's just so much history between us, and for me to just leave her...When she asked me to come I thought it was the least she deserved." 

Cloria looked down at the floor. "Jin…your history isn't going to just go away then. We'll," She looked back up at him, "We'll never be free of it." She wondered though, if she was referring more to her history than his. 

"I don't want to be free of it, Clory," Jin said seriously, he knew that what he was going to say next might not make her happy but he had to tell her. "Rua was a big part of my life, and probably always will be. But you are the most important thing to me now, don't forget that." 

Cloria looked up, "A part that you don't plan to give up then." Her eyes stared into his, a mixture of confusion, pain, and love crossed throughout her face. She couldn't tell him not to see Rua, even though it would hurt, even though she wouldn't see Kael - although the situations were somewhat different. 

Jin saw the different emotions crossing her face, and bent down to give her a quick kiss. "Rua is my friend, no more and no less," Jin said smiling softly. "You are my girlfriend." 

Cloria kissed him back softly. She believed him, but her heart told her to be careful. As much as Jin seemed convinced of his feelings, she had to be careful. 

"Why the frown princess?" Jin asked lifting up her chin so he could see into her eyes. "Your only suppose to smile for me." 

Cloria forced a small smile on her lips, "I was just thinking - that's all. But if you kiss me, I might be able to smile a bit better." 

Jin smiled at her more than willing to fulfill her request. Holding her tight, Jin kissed her long and gentle. He didn't know if this was it, the love they talk about in fairy tales or if it was just a fling. All he knew was that he was happy. 

--------------------- 

_ I can't handle it. I'm leaving this house. I'll go back to my flat, lock myself in and rarely come out. I've packed my bags of the stuff that I brought here. _

- From Julia's Journal 

_ Vicious, _

I'm sorry. I know you probibly expected this, but I don't know what else to do. 

Love,  
Julia 


	17. A Final Goodbye?

A/N: Our characters are in the process of changing authors. Julia is now written by Devi and Ed is written by Calico. 

Thanks! Kajouka 

**A Final Goodbye?**

_ Three days. _

Three days, and I go to face the one person I most loved and most hated. 

Three days of watching Faye slowly losing her grip on reality. Three days of listening to Cloria trying to convince me to call this all off. Three days of pacing the Bebop, wondering what the future will bring. 

Christ. I sound like one of those hippie poets with all these fancy words. What's the point in worrying? I always knew that this would happen someday ... I just never thought it would be now. Now, when I think I might have finally found someplace other than the Red Dragon Clan that I might actually belong. I guess my only regret about this whole thing is that I would have liked to see Julia one last time ... 

I never got a chance to say goodbye to her. I thought she'd be there, but she didn't come. So I never said goodbye. 

Well, wherever she is, whatever she's doing in whichever life she's made for herself ... I hope she's happy. 

And Vicious can burn. 

- From Spike's Journal 

--------------------- 

**FLASHBACK**

Vicious walked slowly up to the Red Dragon building. He and Spike had stayed out way too late the night before, drinking whiskey and telling stories of old, and Vicious's head was pounding. He had not expected to like Spike when they first met, but between the whiskey and the talk, he found that Spike was very much like himself. 

Even so, Vicious wasn't one hundred percent ready to trust his new partner. He had yet to see him fight, and had little clue of what skills or loyalty the man possessed. These thoughts passed through his mind as he entered the Red Dragon Building for the second time, and quickly made his way up to room eleven on the third floor. 

He was dressed in a casual black suit - more because he wanted to impress those in the syndicate than because the suit was functional. His katana was strapped to one side, and his Colt was sticking out of pants on the other. 

A minute later, he entered room eleven. 

Spike walked into room eleven, and was gratified to see that Vicious was already there. Hopefully, his new partner hadn't been waiting long. He'd brought his trusty Jericho and a few clips of ammunition, although he had high hopes of getting the ancient gun replaced. He'd spent a while this morning trying to decide whether he should dress for comfort or for appearances, and had finally opted for for the first option. 

They made a funny contrast, though - Vicious in his suit, while Spike wore a yellow t-shirt, jeans, and last night's leather jacket. He loved that jacket dearly and parted with it as infrequently as possible. 

"So, what's today's plan?" he asked, falling in beside Vicious. 

"Make it through the day without my head splitting open," Vicious replied. He glanced around the room. It was empty and there were no signs of any training material. 

Just then, a Red Dragon walked into the room. "There are changing rooms through those doors," he said, pointing out a set of doors on the other side of the room. "You will find your new uniforms as well as your training clothing. Put on the latter, and keep the former for later tonight." 

Spike headed through the indicated door into what was essentially a glorified locker room. One of the personal comaprtments had his name on it in neat script inlay. He opened it, and was gratified to see two sets of clothing inside. 

As Spike took off his jacket, he felt a slight pang of regret. But then, he'd be changing his ways now that he was a member of the syndicate. If his clothes must change too, then so be it. He donned the lightweight exercise outfit quickly, then examined the formal outfit. 

"You know," he mused, examining the black suit, "this thing would look a lot better in blue." 

"Maybe they'll accomodate you," Vicious replied, putting on his own exercise suit. He hung up his formal suit and left it in the locker next to the syndicate uniform. "I think I prefer the black myself." He stretched his arms in the air and moved around, noticing how well the exercise suit fit. "It seems they figured out our sizes fairly easily. It leaves me to wonder just how much they already know about us." 

"Probably more than we'd like," Spike suggested as he put the suit back into the locker and closed it. "And it'll just increase." He stretched his arms above his head. "So, you ready? Where to from here?" 

"I'm guessing we head back out to meet with that syndicate guy." Vicious replied, shutting his own locker. He picked up his gun and his katana, unsure if either was needed, and headed back out of the locker room. Stepping back into the room, he noticed that not only was the original syndicate man waiting for him, but a few others as well. 

Spike followed suit, bringing along his Jericho. Once outside, he glanced around nervously. Just what would the training entail? ... Well, no matter what it was, he'd be sure to find out just what Vicious could do - such as whether or not he knew how to use that featherduster he carried around. He had serious doubts, however, that there was anything these people could teach him. He'd already learned plenty. 

"You can leave the weapons over there," The man said, pointing to a table. "You won't need them right now." Once the boys had complied, the man smirked, "Now, fight." The command was simple. 

Vicious's eyes looked from the one giving the order to Spike. "Fight?" he questioned, although he was pretty sure the ordered entailed. Spike was supposed to be his partner, although Vicious had little problems with the concept of taking him down, it seemed counterproductive to the concept of becoming partners. He assumed a relaxed stance, one that allowed him to be ready in case Spike made the first move. He was curious to see how his partner would react to their command. 

A massive grin split Spike's face. Now, this would be fun. He walked over to the table and placed his gun down on it, then stretched one more time. He headed to the center of the room, then stopped, watching Vicious expectantly. "Well?" he asked. 

Vicious shrugged. If that's the way Spike wanted to play, then so be it. He faked, first to the left, then to right, then easily moved in closer. He was confident in himself - he had won more street fights than he could count, although he knew better than to underestimate his opponent. 

Spike bolted forward, running easily and fluidly. Just before he came within reach of Vicious he ducked, letting his moment carrying him under any potential counterattack as his right leg lashed up towards his partner's face. Let him try and dodge that - the move had landed on countless opponents before. 

The leg hit Vicious in the chest - hard. Vicious groaned, but grabbed onto Spike's leg, stopping his 'partner's' forward momentum and yanking him to the ground as he himself fell. He rolled over, and returned to his feet. "Nice move, Spike," he commented as he readied himself again. This time, he'd let little Spike go first. 

From the ground, Spike blinked, his self-confidence shaken. "Not bad yourself," he commented, before jumping straight from his back to his feet. However, instead of using his height as a vantage point of attack, he continued the movement, planting his weight on his arms and bringing his legs around in a sweeping motion that should knock Vicious' own feet out from under him. With Vicious down, Spike rolled up to his knees, ready to plant a fist in his partner's face - only to discover that he'd already moved out of the way. 

Vicious rolled quickly out of the way and as Spike rolled up, Vicious let one leg fly at his head. The two of them seemed destined to be at the edge of hit and miss - each time dodging the hard blows, while taking the light ones. Try as Vicious might, he could not bring down Spike, but at the same time, he continually managed back to his feet. He felt frustrated - why couldn't he beat this stupid punk? 

Spike twisted away from the assault, but still wound up receiving a heavy smack on the shoulder that would doubtless flower into a massive bruise. His hards darted up to grab Vicious' foot as the other rolled to his feet. Still on the ground, Spike twisted Vicious' foot down and to the side, hoping to drag his opponent back to the ground. This was turning out to be much harder than he'd expected. 

Vicious fell, and landed right on top of Spike. He tried to get up, but Spike had gripped his foot, and the movement only caused him to fall back on top of Spike again for the second time. Finally, he just gave in, pushing himself to the side so he could punch Spike in the gut. 

The syndicate goons were laughing at the pair of upstarts. "I think that's enough for today. You've both shown you have no common sense and a ton of guts." 

Fighting each other to get upright and retarding more than helping either cause, the indecent duo struggled to their feet. "What?" they said simultaneously, almost in stereo. "That's not true!" 

This scene only caused the syndicate trainer to laugh even harder. Spike glowered, both at the trainer and at Vicious. Some partner, huh? 

Vicious gave Spike a small shove, then walked forward. "Did you want to fight us then?" He said, to the trainer. The trainer laughed. 

"I could probably beat you both." The syndicate trainer took off his jacket and stepped into the middle of the floor. Urging Spike and Vicious on he said, "Take your best shot." 

Spike rushed forward, circling to the left and jumping to send a flying kick at the trainer's head. The trainer deftly cupped Spike's foot in his hand and gave it a push upward, so that Spike careened off-target, going past the trainer and thudding ungracefully into the ground. He looked up, hoping that Vicious was doing slightly better - or at least well enough to justify his disgraceful failure. 

Vicious rushed the guard as he was pushing Spike away, trying to catch him off-guard. As soon as the trainer's hands left Spike's foot, his leg swung around and kicked Vicious in the gut. Vicious fell to the floor, landing hard on his ass........ His ego was taking more of a bruise, however, as he and Spike were now both getting beat by one man. 

Spike and Vicious shared a glance, then as one got up and rushed the trainer together - only to wind up side-by-side a moment later, flat on their backs. 

"Ow." 

The trainer laughed, "You both have a lot to learn before you'll make yourselves useful." He gestured to their weapons. "Pick them up. It's time for some target practice." 

Vicious was fuming inside. How dare this guy make a fool of him. And further, he managed to make a fool of Spike at the same time. He turned around to pick up his weapons, muttering to Spike under his breath, "What an ass.." 

"Totally," Spike agreed darkly as he retrieved his gun. He and Vicious would have to find a way to get revenge for this humilitation in the future. For now, he simply followed the trainer. So maybe he wasn't a genius at hand-to-hand combat, but no one could beat his skills with the Jericho.

Vicious followed behind Spike, silently cursing their trainer, who lead them around the corner to a large target room. "Mao wants to see how you boys shoot," their trainer spoke, as two of his goons went about setting up the targets. "He expects that you have some skills already - and you'll be allowed to practice here at your leasure in the future." 

Vicious pulled out his colt. Although it was not his favorite weapon, he had used it enough time to do so with ease. Once the targets were ready, he took his stance, aimed, and fired the full clip at the target. 

Spike drew up next to Vicious and fired off four shots in rapid succession. Three hit the target, two of which only clipped the edges. Then, he slowly and carefully lined up a fifth shot. He fired, was was gratified to see that the bullet had punched through the perfect center of the man-shaped cardboard silhouette. "See?" he said smugly. "Easy." 

Vicious frowned when only two of his shots found their way remotely towards the center of the target, while another two were towards the right side. He said nothing, although he was impressed with Spike's last shot. He took a few steps away back, in order to have a better view of Spike's lane. 

A smug grin crossed the lips of their trainer, who raised his own gun, and from well behind the line in which Spike and Vicious had been standing, tore a hole through the middle of Vicious's target with six perfect shots. "You boys will need to practice a bit more, if you want to go anywhere in this syndicate." He loved his job. All the boys that they hired on had egos the size of Jupiter - and he was used to crushing them all. 

"Oh, yeah?" snarled Spike. He loosed the remaining eleven shots in his magazine at the target. This time, all but four flew wide, and only of of those came even remotely close to center. 

Ooops. Time to cover. "Stupid gun," he muttered, reloading. "This thing's real old, anyway. I don't suppose you have a newer one lying around?" 

Vicious smirked. Spike had really made a fool of himself this time around. "Nice excuse, Spike." Vicious replied, slapping his partner on the back. "Or maybe you're just not as good as you thought you were." Not that Vicious had anything under his belt to brag about, but he couldn't help but tease Spike - more because they were in the same boat than anything else. "So how much more of this do we have to go through today?" 

"Not much, I hope," Spike said acidulously. "I'm tired of practicing." It was still far, far too late to save face, but a tiny corner of him refused to let go and submit. He turned on the trainer. "You got anything else for us, sensei?" 

The syndicate man grinned, "Not today kids, but remember for tomorrow. You're not a badass as you thought. And tomorrow, the real training begins." 

Spike deflated. This Syndicate business was turning out to be a lot more than he'd anticipated. Still, he knew that all the time and humiliation would be worth it. He'd emerge stronger and better, with an entire clan of loyalists at his back. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Vicious. "You ready to go?" Spike asked. 

Vicious nodded. This humiliation would have to stop. He would embrace this training, because he would come out on the top of this syndicate. "Let's get the hell out of here." 

Shoulder drawn down, Spike slipped his hands into the training outfit's loose pockets and headed for the locker room. "Yeah," he muttered. "Let's hit that bar again. I could use a drink." 

--------------------- 

Slipping out of the black sedan, Simone took off her sunglasses and looked up at the building. She knew Jade would be in one of those rooms right now. She wore a fur coat that just touched the dirty sidewalk and revealed a short black dress that clung to her curves, revealing her perfectly shaped legs and just a little cleavage. Click clack sound could be heard when her heels hit the ground and she winked at the guards when she entered.

Resting her arms on the security desk, she leaned over and smiled at the attendent. "Hello sugar, I'm here to see Jade," She paused, being unsure of whether or not to add in her surname. With a smirk she said, "Jade Devereux." 

The guard blinked. He had heard of the name Jade, and seen her around, but no one had ever called her by her surname. In fact, a surname wasn't even listed. Checking the list, Jade hadn't called down to alert them of a guest. "Well, she didn't say she would be getting a guest, but I'll call her." Dialing the number for Jade's room, he waited.

"Hello?" Jade said as she picked up the phone. 

"Hello, Miss Jade, I'm a guard from the Security desk inquiring as to this visitor. She goes by the name Simone. Do you know her?"

"Send her up," and with that Jade hung the phone up. 

The guard blinked, "She said you could come up."

Simone smiled, she knew Jade would let her up. "Now her level and room number?"

"Oh right, yes," the Guard said. Giving them to her, he watched as Simone entered the elevator. 

Pacing around her room, Jade was nervous wreck even if she didn't appear so in her smashing black dress and matching heels. Entering her bathroom, she stared in the mirror. Why did her sister have to haunt her so? When she was just starting to feel she had escaped.... 

Then she heard the knock on the door. Going to the door, she opened it and stared at her sister. They looked so alike, it was scary. Simone had good 4 - 5 inches on her though, and had always been the more flashy one. At least her hair was a bit curly, unlike Jade's uber straight hair. 

"Hello, sister." Grinning, Simone pushed past her sister and took a seat down in one of the lounge chairs. So, Jade hadn't done that badly for herself. She was entirely too surprised that she gotten that far... But oh right, she had been apart of Vicious' team and Vicious had taken over. Of course she had a high position. In fact, she bet Jade had probably fucked him for it. 

Jade followed Simone, but stood in front of the other chair, looking down at Simone. She couldn't stand the sight of her own sister, and that saddened her greatly. She realized she didn't have a weapon on her, and she was positive that Simone did. She wouldn't be threatened in her own syndicate, in her own room. Glancing at her weapons chest, she wondered if she'd be able to get anything out of that.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," Simone said well laughing.

"Then what do you want?" Jade asked with a slight growl.

"Calm down sister, I just wanted to know why you were buying drugs at a Blue Snake Syndicate Bar. Oh, and who is that cute boy with you?"

"I don't have to tell you that information. You're in a rival syndicate, why would I reveal ANYTHING to you?" Without thinking Jade blurted out, "And stay away from Rocko!" 

Getting up, Simone put her hand on her sister's shoulder. She loved getting on Jade's nerves, it was so easy for her to do. "Relax, you don't have to, but I think I have an idea. Now why don't you go make us some tea, since I know you like it..." She was sure Jade would do it, and smiled when Jade walked off to her kitchen.

Filling up a kettle with water, Jade set it on the stove. As it began to boil, she lined her teapot with bags, and then filled it with water. When it was done, she poured the tea into two cups. Remembering that Simone prefered honey in hers, she got out her honey and added a drop to one of the cups. She left her tea plain. Bringing them in, she set them on the table. Taking a seat, Jade watched Simone sip her tea quietly.

"Ahh, very good, you still know how to make it." Taking a sip of the tea, she watched Jade. Simone noted that Jade hadn't taken one sip of her tea and sat very still, with her hands neatly folded on her lap. So uneasy her sister was, when she was around. /This wasn't a planned visit, but Jade should have realized it./ "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" 

"Indeed it has, but I was rather enjoying the time away from you," Jade replied in a blank tone. Her statement was true, she didn't miss Simone at all. 

"I believe the last time we saw each other was when I was recruited for the Blue Snake, and because of our father's business dealings with the Red Dragon, I was ordered to take him, and recruit you. If you refused, you were to be terminated. And as expected, you refused. It would prove my loyalty and take out one of Red Dragon's aids. Interesting isn't it, how you survived?" It still bothered her that she had not taken out Jade, and it still troubled her as to why she didn't. She had the opportunity. Instead, she let a battered, bruised, and violated Jade slip right through her fingers.

When she had to give her official report, Simone had brought in her father's head to prove it. Of course, she had to explain that Jade had escaped, but certainly would have died a few hours into the night due to the extreme blood loss and frigid temperatures of that cold December evening. The two syndicate goons that accompanied had backed this up, as was expected. 

"I think it's more interesting that you could be so cold-hearted that you could kill not only your mother, but also your father." Jade had tried blocking out that night where Simone brutally murdered her father, and where she was hurt not only physically, but also emotionally. When Simone had allowed her escape, she knew it wasn't an act of kindness from her. Jade knew that Simone just wanted to have the opportunity to play with her again. Maybe the moment was now. 

"Oh Jade, you're still not over that? You poor thing. I had to do it for the syndicate, and if you were in my situation, you would have done the same," said Simone as she rolled her eyes at Jade. Jade could act so silly at times. 

"You didn't kill mother for the syndicate," Jade said looking at her with cold eyes backed by fire. She loathed Simone, especially when she was like this. Any distant memories of Simone being nice were lost.

"You're correct, I didn't. I had others, and you should know that. Anyway darling, I must be going. It's been nice talking to you, and I hope to be seeing Rocko around." Getting up from her seat, she went over and kissed Jade on the cheek well slipping a business card into her hand. Simone winked at Jade and then left. She had things to do. 

Now alone in her apartment, Jade sat there for ages staring at nothing in particular, just thinking about past memories. Picking up her tea cup, she was about to pick up Simone's, when she just hurled hers at the wall. Slinking down to the floor, Jade sat there with her head in her hands. She wasn't crying, no, she rarely cried. Getting up, she left her apartment, looking for Rocko. 

---------------- 

After an interesting encounter with Simone, Jade looked up Rocko's room. She was going to make a surprise visit to him. Wearing a simple black dress that poofed out at the bottom, her long black hair was clipped neatly in the back. She resembled a child's doll, except for the stilettos which graced her feet. Hesitating for a moment, she knocked on his door, and then waited. 

Rocko was spralled out on the bed reading a magazine when the knock came at his door. He set the magazine aside, a recent copy of playboy, and called out, "Come in." 

Opening the door, she stepped in and closed it behind her. Standing awkwardly near the door she said, "Hello, Rocko. I'm sorry to bother you." 

Rocko sat up on the bed and smiled, "You're not bothing me at all Jade. Please, come in, sit down." She seemed tense to him, and he wondered if something had happened recently. 

Jade walked over to the bed and with hesitation, sat down on the side of it. Folding her hands neatly into her lap, she stared directly at the wall. "My sister contacted me. No, she didn't just got contact me. She showed up here for a little meeting..." 

Rocko reached over and took one of Jade's hands. "Jade, tell me what happened," He said, wishing that she would look at him instead of the wall. "Did she hurt you?" 

Glancing down as he took her hand, she shook her head no. "No, she didn't... She was just trying to pry informaiton as to why I was buying drugs from a Blue Snake dealer. I don't believe she's told anyone we are apart of the Red Dragon." Jade paused, pondering over whether or not she should add something. "She, she brought up old memories though." 

"So then, she knows about your syndicate affiliation?" Rocko asked, contemplating this new problem. They needed to share this with Vicious. He would know what to do. "What memories?" 

"Yes." Turning then, she faced him and look directly into his eyes. "She's three years older than me, and had joined Blue Snake before I ever joined Red Dragon. We were very competitive when we were younger, and I purposely joined the Red Dragon..." The Red Dragon had really found her, but she had always had plans to join the Red Dragon. "Memories I'd rather not like to recall..." she said. 

Rocko reached out his other hand and touched her cheek softly, "You don't have to recall then them, but this isn't good. We will need to find another way to get into their business." He let his hand run softly down her cheek. "You know I will kill her before I let anything happen to you." 

"Mmm, we will. I'm sorry. It's been over three years since I've seen her." Jade didn't like it when people touched her, but his hands were comforting. "I know, Rocko, I know..." She didn't want Simone to die, even though she despised her. Her sister wasn't always the hell spawn on heels. 

Blinking, she remembered her sister slipping her a business card with something written on it. Pulling her hand away from Rocko's, Jade slid her purse off her arm and opened it. Taking it out of the purse, she handed it to Rocko, and once again put her hands in her lap. 

Rocko glanced at the card. It had a time and place and that was all. "Do you have any idea what this means?" Rocko asked her, studying the card as though some random message would pop out. 

"Simone slipped that to me when she was here. All she said was that she believed it's what I was thinking of and that the name would be at the place in three days..." She herself hadn't looked at the card yet, but she had a feeling of what was on it. 

"It's probably a trap. She's Blue Snake, and I doubt she'd betray her own syndicate at the drop of a hat." Rocko said, handing Jade back the card. "What are you thinking?" 

"I don't know.. I think we should at least verify the name and the place though. Simone works in mysterious ways.. To her, this is probably a test." Jade then put the card in her purse and placed tthe purse aside. 

"Alright - I think it would be best if we did that well before the time given on the card. We'll need to know everything about that place." Rocko contemplated what the were doing. It was a blue snake trap for sure. "I think we should inform Vicious of this." 

"Yes, I suppose we do." Jade wasn't fond of the idea of telling Vicious, but she knew they would have to. Scrunching her nose she asked, "Can we do it tomorrow?" 

Rocko smiled, "Sure. He has a lot on his mind anyway right now." Rocko picked up Jade's hand again. "Why don't we do something relaxing instead, get your mind off of all of this mess?" 

Jade smiled at Rocko, he could be so very sweet. "Sure, I'd like that. Can I take my shoes off?" Jade may have been a pro at walking in them, but after awhile they hurt like hell. 

"Go right ahead," Rocko said, standing up. He headed for his minifridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. "How about a beer?" he asked, hoping a little drink would relax her some. 

"Thanks." Pulling her legs one by one up onto the bed, she unstrapped her shoes and let them fall to the floor. Pushing herself up onto the bed more, she moved to the end of the bed and leaned against the backboard. Her legs we're neatly crossed and her dress was positioned neatly over her legs. "I'd love a beer."

Rocko popped the top off and passed one of the beers to Jade before repeating the motion with his own drink. He stayed standing, looking down at her while he took a sip from the bottle. "Jade, you know that you look beautiful right now." 

Taking a sip from the beer, she savored the taste for a moment. All most blushing when Rocko commented on her, she hide it quickly. Replying smoothly she said, "Why thank you Rocko.. Flattery isn't needed, but you yourself looked very handsome just sprawled out on the bed." Taking another sip, Jade looked up at him. 

Rocko grinned, and took a few steps forward. "I'd kiss you again, but you told me I was no longer allowed to do so." With a small smirk, he took another sip from the beer. 

Jade waved her finger at him, then put on her lips well looking down and giggling. "Nope." Studying her beer she smiled, "I bet you I can gulp this all down.. right now." Jade hadn't done it in over two years, but when she used to work the scene, she had demonstrated this ability on more than one occasion. "Hmm.. I bet you.. your shirt." 

"And if I win?" Rocko replied, swirling the liquid in the bottle. The task was easy enough. 

"You can keep your shirt," she said and winked at him.. 

"Hardly seems like a fair bet," Rocko replied, before downing the entire bottle of beer. He set it down, and quickly retrieved another from the fridge. "Your turn." 

"And do you have a better suggestion?" she asked. Downing her beer in the same time if not faster, she wiped her mouth with her and after. "Give me another!" 

Rocko smirked, "I have plenty, Jade, but none that I think you will like." He grabbed another beer for her as well, returning to the bed to sit with her. 

"Tsk tsk, naughty Rocko," Jade said as she leaned her head on his arm. Smiling to herself she added, "Now give me that beer, all ready." 

Rocko handed Jade the beer. "I never claimed to be nice, Jade. After all, I do work for the most feared syndicate in the system." He leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his free hand. "And I'm damn proud of that." 

"As I am. I was only testing, of course." With that, she quickly gulped down her beer, sucking it down as fast she can. Finishing it, she let out a whoop and wiped her mouth. "Hah!" 

"So lady-like," Rocko said with a laugh. He felt good. Jade was a real woman. "Why did you join the Red Dragons anyway?" 

"Well, I DID wipe my mouth after..." She said with a smile. Oi, she can't believe he asked that. "It's a long story, maybe I'll entertain you with it sometime when I'm not in such a good mood." Uncrossing her legs, she shifted so that her knees were up in a more comfortable position. 

Rocko shrugged and took another sip of beer. "You are full of secrets and stories aren't you Jade?" he said, more than asked. 

"Sadly, it seems I am..." Playing with her dressed, she moved it around and then said to herself, "This thing is so uncomfortable.." 

Rocko laughed, "You can borrow something of mine if you'd like," He gestured to the closet. He was, of course, still dressed in his suit and syndicate coat. He wore little else, unless he was on a mission. 

"If you don't mind," Jade said, but she was all ready making her way towards the closet. Smiling, she picked through the clothing. "So bland," she said with a sigh. 

"I like the uniform, what can I say," Rocko replied, as he joined Jade at the closet. There were a number of suits inside, nice ones, as well as an extra coat. "I've got some t-shirts in the dresser." he offered. 

"Well, the uniform can be nice." Leaving the closet, Jade sat on the bed. Looking around the dresser she said, "A t-shirt would be nice.." Obviously not wanting to go into his dresser. 

Rocko smiled and headed for the dresser. He pulled out a plain white undershirt, the only thing he had, and handed it to her. Then he turned around and faced the wall so that she could change. 

Taking the undershirt, she silently unzipped her dress and slipped out of it. Unclipping her hair, Jade slid the undershirt over her head. Picking up her dress, she tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm done." She needed somewhere to hang her dress. 

Rocko turned around. Jade looked so different wearing his shirt instead of her slinky dress. "Let me hang that up for you." he said, taking the dress and putting it in the closet. "So now what." Rocko had little to no experience with this type of situation, and Jade hadn't wanted to 'pursue' anything. He used his beer to distract himself for the moment, taking more than one sip from the bottle. 

Moving closer, Jade put her hands on his sides and stood on her toes. Kissing him softly, she pulled back and with a smile she said, "I'm not fond of that rule anymore." 

Rocko wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled, "Is that so?" he said, as he bent down to kiss her again. "In that case, I can think of plenty of things for us to do." 

"Mmm, me too," Jade said as she directed him towards the bed. With that, she kissed him again and let their bodies take over. 

--------------------- 

Julia had been sitting at the bar for nearly an hour now. She knew Vicious would be right on time as usual and that meant he'd be walking through the door in a matter of seconds. She had her napkin clutched her hands, her knuckles had long since turned white from the way she was wringing it over and over again in her nervousness. She was confused, and wary of this meeting and didn't really know why. 

Seven on the dot and Vicious walked into the doors of the Blue Rose. His eyes scanned the entire crowd, although he had known where Julia was sitting the moment he had opened the doors. He walked up silently behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you came." he said softly. 

Julia had known it was Vicious when the doors swung open, she hadn't even needed to turn around, but still she gave a small jump when she felt his hand upon her shoulder. "I couldn't deny a dead man, " Julia said toughening her resolve to appear strong before him. "Or at least that is what you would have me believe." 

Vicious swiveled the stool around so that Julia was facing him. "I am not dead yet, Julia. But that very well may change." He looked up for a moment, signalling to the bartender that he wanted a glass of whiskey. "My feelings for you haven't changed." 

"Haven't they?" Julia asked staring back at him baldly. Now that he was here in front of her she could feel her courage coming back. "Aren't you just using me like that woman in your basement? We're no different to you, just pawns in your game with Spike." 

Vicious frowned. "You were never a pawn, Julia." He supposed that wasn't entirely true. The whiskey arrived and he quickly downed the glass. "Are you sure I wasn't just a pawn to you? Someone for you to play with until he came along." He took Julia's hand in his. "You were the world to me, and then.." Damn - this was why he shouldn't have gotten involved with her again. She made him weak, and he was not weak. 

"And then?" Julia asked urging him on. It wasn't often that Vicious stumbled over his words, he was a man always in power with himself and those around him. "Nevermind...I guess I already know what you were going to say. As for you being a pawn, Vicious, I didn't think that was possible. Your too strong for your own good." 

A small smiled crossed Vicious's lips. "I suppose you're right Julia. Was that the problem? Was I too strong for you?" He waved to the bartender again. He needed another drink. Funny, whiskey was always the drink he had with Spike. 

"No," Julia said thinking back on the times when the three of them had been together. "I think that all three of us were just too much a like to ever be harmonius. Did you know that Spike made this same request to see him before he was a dead man? As much as you might hate to hear this, there is little difference in the way the two of you think." 

Vicious raised an eyebrow. Spike had asked to see Julia as well. He hadn't been aware that they had made contact. "Spike are I are well aware of the fact that we are too alike." He took a sip of the whiskey. "And that, Julia, is the reason that one of us well die." He paused, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer to his next question. "And you'll go see him?" 

"Maybe," Julia said deciding not to clarify that she was the one who had contacted him about it. "I haven't really decided yet Vicious. I just found out that he isn't dead. Perhaps I have to see him with my own eyes, just to make sure." 

Vicious looked Julia in the eyes. "You promised not to betray me again. Of course, I learned long ago about your promises, Julia," he said alluding to the past. 

"Seeing Spike would not be betraying you," Julia said holding her ground against him. "Just like you he wanted to see me one last time before he died. And to tell you the truth I would like to see him as well." 

Vicious turned away. "I expected as much." He let go of Julia's hand and leaned against the bar, looking at each of the bottles on the wall because he did not want to look at her. He cradled his glass of whiskey in his hands, and took another sip. Life would be better once Spike was gone for good. 

"Why does that surpise you so much?" Julia asked actually shocked by his reaction. Did he really care for her that much, or was he angry because he thought Spike was winning? 

"It shouldn't. I knew that even though you promised to stay with me you hadn't forgotten about him," His eyes turned to Julia, "But a man could have hoped." This was more than just about Spike. 

"Women are all liars," Julia said. This time it was her turn to inspect the bottles on the wall. There was a long intense silence between them, before she could put her thoughts into words again. "What if I had forgotton about Spike? It would make no difference, you would still seek him out and kill him." 

Vicious nodded, "I would still kill him. What is between Spike and myself had nothing to do with you, Julia. His betrayal was not sleeping with you." He reached up and touched her cheek, turning her face back towards his. "His betrayal is much deeper than that. My feelings for you and my feelings for him are not related in any way, except that it would hurt me deeply if you left again." His eyes, normally so cold, glimmered with a hint of feeling rare for the man. "And you know I would not admit that lightly." 

"Killing Spike won't make you happy," Julia stated. "And I can't make you happy. So what do you have left to live for? This battle between the two of you is pointless." 

Vicious looked at Julia, "What makes you think killing Spike will not make me happy?" He didn't bother to ask her why she didn't think she could make him happy. He didn't really want to know. "This battle between us is something that no one else will understand." Spike had made the same exact point. 

"No one understands it because it is just two men's petty duel!" Julia was angry now. Vicious had no logic when it came to Spike, only bloodlust. "There is nothing I can do for either of you now. I hope you kill each other so I can be free of both of you!" 

With that she tossed a few woolongs on the counter to pay for her drink and started to make her way towards the door. She knew she was acting rashly and that Vicious would be furious. But she was tired of the games and the emotional conversations about the past that got them no where. There was nothing left for her here. 

Vicious moved after her and grabbed her arm. "You don't mean that, Julia," he replied, his tone flat. "You wouldn't have come here tonight if you meant that." He turned her around. "It's a very real possibility... that we will both die." He looked down into her hardened eyes and found nothing there. Closing his he let go of her arm. Maybe it was best if he just let her go. 

Julia sighed feeling herself softening with his words. Somewhere deep inside her she had wanted him to follow her to take her into his arms and tell her that nothing else mattered but her. Tentatively she reached up and softly touched his cheek. "There is nothing I can do for you anymore Vicous. You are determined to have this fight with Spike and there is no way I can change your mind," she said sadly, letting her hand drop down to rest on his chest so she could feel the beating of his heart. " Only Spike can reach your heart now." 

Vicious looked away for a moment. Her touch seemed to calm him for a moment, although his thoughts raced to Spike at her words. "In the past, I shared my heart with both of you." He said, remembering the time when the three of them did everything together. He turned back to face her. "The part that belonged to you, still does." Just as the part that was cold as ice, the part that was once Spike's, was still there as well. 

"But the truth is that you still love Spike more," Julia said feeling a pain in her heart. Was it love, fear, jealousy? "You have always loved him, and now you love him so much that you must kill him. Its like a Greek tragedy. So comical that you could almost laugh, if it didn't hurt so much." 

Julia herself started to laugh at her words but her chuckles soon turned into tears. Mortified at her own weakness she turned away from Vicious and made her way out into the street. Julia tried to brush away the tears, but they just kept falling. 

Vicious followed her, stepping out of the bar onto the street, but he only watched. He made no move to chase her, nor could he formulate any answer to her words. He had never once thought about his relationship with Spike in the way Julia just put it, the words, once there in the open, spoke more truth than anything. "And maybe the biggest problem, was that he loved you more," Vicious said softly to himself. 


	18. And We Meet Again

**And We Meet Again...**

**FLASHBACK**

Spike opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his small room in the syndicate headquarters. Whatever time of day it was, it was far too early to be awake. He sat up slowly, trying to to jar his throbbing head, and checked the clock that glowed softly in the darkness. 

10:48 AM. What time had he and Vicious finally gotten home from the bar last night? It had been late ... and he'd been too drunk to remember. Which explained his current massive hangover and the resulting bad mood.

Spike slid out of bed and dressed slowly and automatically in his classical jeans, yellow t-shirt, and leather jacket. He was reluctant to wear the stuffy black syndicate suits, and made a mental note to try and find some formalwear slightly more suited to his style. 

He switched on the overhead lamp and picked up his ancient Jericho from the table, examining it. It had been old when he'd first gotten it, and that had been years ago. There was no way he'd ever want to use any other kind of gun, but he wanted a newer one that wasn't about to fall apart.

Spike slipped the veteran weapon into his pocket and stepped out of his room. A pause to listen revealed the faint soudns of snoring coming from Vicious' room across the hall - apparently his partner was still sleeping off last night's drinking binge. 

The hall lights were almost too bright on Spike's sensitive eyes, and he squinted as he headed for the elevator. Each footstep jarred his aching head. Once in the elevator, he leaned against the wall, pointedly ignoring the goon he shared it with. He still couldn't tell all the goons apart - in their black suits, they were practically interchangeable. Which was probably the point. Spike had no intentions of ever being a goon. Someday, he vowed, he'd run this place. 

He exited the elevator on the eighth floor, leaving behind his companion. Almost automatically, he counted the doors until he arrived at the compound armory and shooting range. Maybe decimating a paper target would make him feel better. And maybe he could replace that gun. 

The shooting range was empty, as most of the Red Dragons preferred to practice either first thing in the morning or late at night. For Spike, ten A.M. _was_ early in the morning. He headed through a set of sliding glass doors into the armory, where a bored-looking girl sat behind a counter. Approaching, with a gentle _click_ he placed the Jericho on the counter. 

"I'd like to get this replaced," he said quietly. 

The girl looked up from the magazine she'd been reading. "Oh, hello, handsome," she said cheerfully. Spike winced. Her voice was way, way too loud for his ears. Hangovers sucked. "What model is this?" 

"Jericho 941," he replied, still quiet, hoping she'd get the hint. However, she was impervious. 

The girl took the gun and examined it critically. "I can see why you want to replace this old thing," she continued loudly, voice grating on Spike's ears. "I'm surprised it hasn't misfired on you already. Here, let me get you something a bit more suitable for a real Red Dragon." She vanished into a back room briefly, then emerged with a gleaming gun in her hands. "Here you go. Brand-new Jericho 941. And here's a concealable holster and a few boxes of ammunition." 

"Thanks." Spike took the gun, then unzipped his jacket and carefully slid on the holster. The new Jericho was truly beautiful, he concluded, far more so than the girl who'd given it to him. The girl who added, "I take it you're new here. What's your name?" 

"Spike." He loaded the gun, then slipped the rest of the ammunition into a pocket. 

"My name's Miko. You can come by any time you need something, you know. I'm usually here. I hope I'll be seeing you around?" she asked hopefully. 

God, the girl was annoying. "Yeah," Spike muttered. The new gun was _definitely_ more attractive than she was. He wanted to test it out, not listen to her prattle. "Look, I'm gonna go shoot for a bit, okay?" 

"Don't forget your earplugs!" Miko trilled. 

"Huh?" 

"Earplugs," she repeated, holding out a box of the things. "If you'll be practicing a lot, you don't want to damage your hearing. I know it sounds silly, but Yenrai-san doesn't want anyone getting hurt." She giggled - a high, artificial twitter, rather than a real laugh. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt!"

Spike gave her a don't-bother-me look and gingerly took a pair of earplugs. Blissfully, he inserted them, muting out whatever else she had to say. Turning his back on her, he went back through the sliding glass doors into the firing range.

Several of the lanes were already set up for use. Spike picked one, unloading his ammunition on a small table, and set the target at a medium distance away. One carefully-aimed shot at a time, he emptied the magazine into the target. There was something almost soothing about shooting, although the recoil of every shot only made his head throb worse, dampening any therapeutic effects the range might have. 

Spike checked the target. Of the sixteen bullets in the magazine, eleven had hit the target, three of them in vital places. He'd even gotten one into the sniper's triangle. Still, he had a long way to go before he could consider himself a marksman. If yesterday's training had taught him anything, it was that.

He emptied out the old magazine and loaded a new one and tried again. This time, five bullets hit critical, three of them neatly clustered in the target's "forehead." He was doing better, but decided to take a short break.

Sitting down in a wicker chair, Spike rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his aching head, silently swearing never to try a potboiler again. There was a _reason_ why they said not to mix drinks. He'd just stick with whiskey. Whiskey was safe.

Finally, he rose to his feet and picked up the Jericho again. It was difficult getting used to the new gun, but he gladly welcomed it. With the old one, half the time the bullets had flown off-target, and the recoil had been obscene. Using this new gun was like making love to a beautiful woman, except without the mess and the 900 woolongs spent on flowers and dinner beforehand.

Spike set up a fresh target and raised his gun one more time. Before he could fire, however, five shots blasted over his shoulder and made five neat holes in the center of the target's "head," shredding it. Spike practically jumped around. "What the-" 

Standing behind him (he'd fired the bullets right past his head! What if one had hit?) was Mao Yenrai himself.

Spike relaxed, but another part of him tensed up. The older man smiled and removed his earplugs, and Spike followed suit.

"Excuse me, sir," he said respectfully, trying to remember protocol through his hangover. "I didn't notice you were there."

"You have much to learn," Yenrai said, eyes twinkling. He gestured to the new gun. "But I see you already on your way. We appreciate initiative and self-improvement here." 

Spike nodded, hazily trying to mentally grasp the polysyllables. He'd come here for target practice, not to talk with his superior.

Yenrai held up his hands. "May I see your new gun?" he inquired. Although it was phrased as a request, Spike knew he had no chance but to comply. Regretfully, he handed over his new Jericho. 

Yenrai turned the weapon over in his hands a few times. "An interesting choice. I had often wondered why you picked this of all guns, but I suppose each man has his own peculiar turns. There is a problem with the catch, however. Do you know how to fix it?" 

"Problem with the ... what?" 

Sighing, Yenrai gestured back to the chair. "Sit down. I will teach you." He vanished into the armory, then shortly reappeared with a small service kit. "You will learn to care for your weapon, Spike. It is very important that you do so. Here, let me teach you." 

Spike hadn't planned on talking, and he _definitely_ hadn't planned on an improptu lesson. Still, despite the hangover, he found he was fascinated by the gun's mechanics as they dismantled it and went over the functions of every part. 

"You look terrible," Yenrai observed as Spike, armed with his new knowledge, reassembled the gun. 

"Out late, sir," Spike said, carefully screwing the plate on over the handle. 

Yenrai nodded knowingly, and for a brief second Spiek caught a glimpse of the man's own memories, of a time long ago when he too had been young. Then, the spark of nostalgia was gone. 

"Do you want to know a good hangover remedy?" Yenrai asked. When Spike nodded, he rose again and headed to the small bar behind the firing range. He returned, and place on the table an egg, a pepper shaker, a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of Worcestershire sauce, and brandy. 

"Now watch carefully." With the ease of skill and practice, Yenrai separated the egg yolk from the white, discarding the white and depositing the yolk into the glass. On top of that he added a pinch of pepper, a dollop of ketchup, a few drops of Worcestershire sauce, and two fingers of brandy. "I know it looks foul, but it'll cure any hangover you've got. Now drink," he commanded.

Gingerly, Spike took the concoction and swallowed it before his tastebuds could protest. "This is really gonna help?" he asked dubiously. 

"Patience!" Yenrai said jovially. "You kids have no patience. I know I never did. Now, get up with that gun of yours and try again, will you?" 

Self-conscious with his boss watching him, Spike picked up the Jericho and rose, then approached the target. Aiming carefully, praying that he wouldn't screw up with Yenrai here, he fired off three shots.

All three clustered within inches of the holes Yenrai had placed earlier. 

And better still, Spike discovered that his hangover was completely gone. The sound, lights, and movement ceased to bother him at all. He turned, and basked in Yenrai's nod of approval. "What was that thing called, anyway?" he asked. 

Yenrai smiled. "A prarie oyster. 

--------------------- 

Slowly waking up, Jade rolled over. WIth her head pounding, she sat up in the bed. Looking around blurry-eyed, she rubbed her eyes and then it her that she wasn't in her own room. A feeling of panic quickly passed as Jade realized she was in Rocko's room. She couldn't remember much from the previous night besides her going to Rocko after a startling conversation with her sister. 

Getting out of the bed, she quickly picked up the undershirt that had been abandoned and dropped onto the floor. Putting it on quickly, Jade looked around for Rocko. "Rocko," she said, waiting for a response. For some reason, she couldn't remember what they had done, but had a rather good idea of what it was. 

Rocko peered in from the other room. "You're awake." he said, although that was obvious. He smiled at her. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." He had been up for an hour and had passed the time by watching a bit of TV. "hungry?" 

"You could have woken me up if you wanted," Jade said well walking over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "Yes, actually I am hungry." 

Rocko grinned, "You just looked so peaceful in your sleep." He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She was like a dream come true to him. "We can go out and grab something if you like." Rocko wasn't much of a cook. 

"Well I would, but.. I don't have anything to wear and my room is just so far away. As long as you have some toast and maybe some fruit, I'm fine. Plus I'm sure your cooking is excellent." Jade had never felt this way with anyone else and normally avoided such relationships, but she was drawn to Rocko. She hadn't completely accepted her feelings, but she certainly couldn't stop them. 

"I'm sure it's not," Rocko replied, "But toast is fine." He picked her up and carried her towards his small make-shift kitchen. "I think i have a toaster in here somewhere," he said with a laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten in the room. 

Ignoring her pounding head, she laughed watching him fumble around in the kitchen. Jade couldn't find him anything else but adorable as he looked for the toaster. She felt special, being pampered like this. "Thank you for this Rocko," she said. There wasn't any other place she'd rather be right now. 

Rocko stopped and turned around. He just stared at her for a moment, wishing he knew the right thing to say. "Jade..." he said softly.. 

"Yes?" she asked. Blinking at him, she wondered what had made him stop. Did she do something? 

Rocko turned back to the toaster, attempting to plug it in. He felt his face flush slightly - he was horrible at this type of thing. "How many pieces did you want?" 

"Two is fine, thank you." Walking over to him, she put her arm around his waist. Jade wouldn't question him on the awkward moment, all though she was curious. Watching him, she smiled to herself. 

Rocko breathed as the intensity of the moment seemed to be released. He put two pieces of toast into the toaster and pressed the button down. He only hoped he could at least make toast. Once finish, he wrapped an arm around Jade's chest and pulled her close. 

Nuzzling her head into his shoulder, she let it rest there. Feeling the warmth of his body, she sighed. Jade loved this moment, and this feeling of being able to give herself over to someone completely. 

When the toast popped up out of the toaster she went over to get them out. "I can finish it, how much toast do you want?" she said with a wink. Opening up a cabinet above, she reached up and pulled out a plate like she had been living there all her life. Pulling out the toast, Jade placed them on the plate. 

Rocko smiled, "Just a couple of pieces." He really couldn't believe this was happening. All this, in only a few short days. He reminded himself to thank Vicious for teaming them up. 

Rocko hadn't expected things to go this way. He had thought she was attractive, but he had anticipated a fling or maybe just some heavy flirting. Jade had seemed so cold when they had first met. Now it seemed like things were moving so fast. He wouldn't complain though. He had never felt like this before. 

"Well, okay," Jade said as she popped two pieces into the toaster. Heading over to his mini-fridge she dug around, and took out what appeared to be butter. Normally she would put jam on her toast, but butter was fine. 

Opening up the few drawers that were in his mini-kitchen, she found the silverware and got out a knife. Spreading the butter on her toast, she then piled them and cut the toast diagnolly so that the pieces looked like triangles. When his popped out, he repeated the action, but put them on a seperate plate she got out. "Here you go," Jade said as he handed him his plate. She wasn't sure where they could eat it. 

This was such an odd thing for her, to be 'preparing' food for someone else and in such intimate settings. She wondered what would happen after the assignment was over, but pushed that into the back of her mind. There was still another question lurking though, if they had done it.. or not. All most positive that they did, Jade didn't want to ask. 

Rocko took the plate and led Jade back into the living area. He sat down on the couch and indicated that she should too. Last night had been wonderful, but he didn't want to push anything on her, and let her decide if she wanted to sit with him or not. 

He took a few bites of the toast, but he wasn't that hungry. Setting the plate down, he watched her. He felt uncomfortable then, mainly, because he had no idea what to do or say, now that they had been together. 

Sitting next to him on the couch, she quietly munched on her toast. Jade could tell he was watching her, but she didn't look at him, instead she stared at her plate. Setting it down, she looked at him. "I should get going soon... Maybe later we can research the card though." 

Rocko nodded, "Alright." He stood up, and helped her up. "I'll get your dress, and then call you later, ok?" He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I had a good time last night, Jade," he finally said. 

"Yes, okay thanks.." She paused, biting her lip, "Rocko, we did engage in uh, you know.. last night, right?" Jade felt her cheeks flush a bit, her mind was still fuzzy as to all the details the previous night. 

Rocko stepped back. Did she not remember? Or did she want to think they hadn't. He simply nodded, too shocked that she didn't remember to speak. 

"The details from last night are still a little fuzzy," Jade said quickly, trying to explain herself. Maybe she shouldn't have asked and just assumed they did, at least it wouldn't have caused Rocko to step away from her. "I need to get my shoes.." With that she shuffled off to the bedroom. 

Rocko watched her go, feeling confused about the situation. Then her behavior today had nothing to do with last night? And was that a good thing or a bad one. He didn't know. He walked towards the bedroom and stood in the doorway, silently watching her. 

Grabbing the shoes quickly, she approached him slowly, not knowing what to do now. She needed her dress, but he said that he would get it. Jade didn't really want to leave, but she didn't want to stay with this awkwardness now. 

Rocko suddenly remembered the dressed, and quickly rushed to the closet to get it. He handed it Jade, "don't forget this," he said, forcing a small smile. The tension between them now was huge, and he wished he could go back to five minutes ago. 

"Thanks," Jade replied with the same forced smile as him. "Umm, I guess I'll be going now. I'll return the shirt soon." Kissing him softly on the cheek, she headed for the door. Stepping out, she closed it behind her. Not paying attention, she took steps and bumped directly into Vicious. Shit, she thought to herself. Jumping back, she clung to the dress in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Vicious.." 

Vicious turned slowly and stared at Jade. He was in a bad mood - Julia was still being difficult, and even though she agreed to meet with him, it was not on the terms he wanted. "What are you doing?" he asked, although he cared little. 

Jade blinked. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. "Going to my room," she said blankly, trying to cover up any embarassment. 

Vicious frowned, but said nothing. He turned to walk away, then turned back, "You are prepared for our visitors aren't you Jade?" 

"Of course, Vicious. They will feel right at home," Jade said with a little smirk. She didn't enjoy being caught like this by Vicious, but he didn't seem to care. Jade stood there for a moment in the silence and then said, "Well, I should be getting back to my room..." 

"Any reason why you weren't there in the first place?" Vicious asked. He needed to speak with Rocko, who hadn't been answering Vicious's calls. There were things he needed to discuss with the top syndicate members before he went to see Spike. 

"Rocko and I were discussing things involving the Blue Snake assignment you put us on, that is all." Jade felt uneasy with his questions, and her head wasn't helping. Shifting her feet a bit, she waited for his next move well wondering why Vicious had been going down this hall way anyway. 

Vicious eyed the dress, "Discussing the assignment without your clothing on?" Although Vicious cared little for the personal lives of those who served him, he decided he wanted them to be honest with him, as much as he felt there was nothing wrong with betrayal. He frowned to himself. Yes, there were definately differences when it came to being on top of the syndicate as opposed to under the Van. He would have to think about that - when there was more time. 

"We were discussing it the previous evening, and I spent the night," Jade replied calmly. She had to admit that was she was getting annoyed, and when she got annoyed she could be disrespectful. Reminding herself that being disrespectful wouldn't help the situation, she calmed down a bit. Jade let out a silent sigh, wondering when the questions would end. 

Vicious simply nodded. He should have expected as much. "You can go," he said waving his hand and turning to continue down the hallway. "Just see to it that this doesn't interfer with your assignments or your judgement, Jade."

"Good day, Vicious, and it won't interfer." After replying to him, Jade quickly shuffled off to head back to her room. She needed to shower and get dressed. Plus, there other things to attend to. Maybe she could talk to Rocko later, but that would have to wait. 

---------------- 

Cloria pulled the hood of her coat over her head. She wanted to get her bearings on the situation before she just announced herself to Tristan. She trusted him, but that didn't mean she didn't need to be careful. The last thing she needed was for Kael or anyone else in the blue snake to see her. 

She stepped into the Prancing Pony and glanced around at the bar, quickly determining that Tristan wasn't there yet. She moved to the back, and found a seat facing the door. She waved off the waitress, preferring to wait until Tristan arrived before ordering anything. She wasn't even sure if he'd show up. 

Prancing Pony... Prancing Pony... Dammit! Why couldn't anyone in this damned city give good directions? Already fifteen minutes late, Tristan was thoroughly annoyed. Five more minutes passed and Tristan found himself looking up at the sign of the Prancing Pony in relief. 

He walked in, unsure if she was even there, with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Sandy-blonde hair was quite messy from the constant movement of running his fingers through his hair--a nervous habit--but it suited him. It was sort of like the 'sexy bed-head' look. Keen eyes quickly picked out Cloria in the crowd and he grinned, hurrying to join her. "Sorry I'm late. People around here can't give directions to save their life," he apologized. 

Cloria's expression stayed neutral when she saw Tristan come in. He approached her table - obviously even with the hood on, she wasn't well disguised. "You're alone?" she asked, looking around nervously. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. She hadn't seen Tristan in two years, though, and she fought to keep from rushing to hug him. 

"Of course," he said quietly, eyes an interesting shade of blue. Not quite blue and not quite grey--somewhere in between, actually. Tristan tilted his head a bit, a frown knitting his brow. "Don't worry, I wasn't followed. You should know I'm careful about that stuff," he murmured, trying to put her at ease. 

Cloria nodded and stood, "Then give me a hug!" A smile crossed her lips as she moved around the table and fell into Tristan's arm. "I really have missed you so much." It was comforting, being there with him. They had been childhood friends, and between the two twins, Cloria always felt like she and Tristan had been closer. 

Tristan smiled and held her, arms wrapped around the slender body. "I've missed you to. It's good to see that you look so well," he admitted and then pushed her back a bit so he could better look at her. "You really are in good hands, aren't you." 

Cloria nodded, "I am Tristan. And I'm happy. I have a man and friends and something worth fighting for..." She smiled up at him. "I may miss you, but I don't miss the syndicate." She glanced away for a moment. "And right now, it's the last place I want to go." 

Affectionately, Tristan brushed his thumb over her cheek and smiled almost sadly. "I understand," he said, his voice soft. The full force of her words hit him like a ton of bricks and Tristan looked startled for a moment before covering it. "A man, huh?" he asked with a grin, playfully nudging her. "Cloria... you sexy thing, you!" 

Had he? Cloria decided she must have been seeing things. With a smile, she nodded. "Yes, well, it's something that's just begun and all, but I really like him." She motioned to the table. "Shall we have a drink?" She could really use one at the moment. Seeing Tristan brought back so many memories... memories she didn't ever think she'd have to face. 

He nodded and motioned for her to sit again before turning and flagging down a waitress. The cute little redhead that came over to his waving flashed a grin and batted her eyelashes at him. Pretty much oblivious, Tristan smiled politely. "I'd like some rum and my friend here would like..." he said, trailing off as he looked at Cloria. "It's on me so order however much of whatever you'd like." 

"Rum and coke, please," Cloria said. Once the waitress has bounced off, Cloria turned to Tristan, "You don't have to do that." 'On me' probably meant 'on the syndicate', and Cloria felt uncomfortable with the idea of owing anything to the syndicate. 

He shrugged. "I know, but I want to," Tristan shrugged and leaned across the table a bit. Yes, the money was syndicate money. But it was his. Again with the nervous habit, Tristan ran his fingers through his hair, causing strands to fall haphazardly across his forehead. 

"Thank you for agreeing to see me. I, uh, well it's just so good to see you. I can't think of anything to say, really!" he said sheepishly. 

"I suppose those were old times we shared," Cloria replied with a smile. "And things will never be the same, even between you and me." The waitress dropped off the drinks, and Cloria quickly took a sip. She needed something calming right now. "Tristan...." she trailed off and looked to the ceiling. "I feel like... I feel like in the end all this is going to come back to haunt me." 

"Probably," he agreed, watching her. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. "I wondered if all of this wouldn't be happening if you had just stayed," Tristan mused softly and then sipped at his drink. 

"But then, by this time, you'd probably be married to Kael and utterly miserable. A flower, choked by the confines of the garden," Tristan finished, eyes not meeting hers. 

Cloria sighed softly, "It not that. I did love him Tristan, though I will kill you myself if you ever tell him that. God forbid I say anything else to encourage him. It's just - he stands for everything that I don't believe in. A true syndicate man." 

Her eyes found their way back to Tristan. "I couldn't have stayed and I can't go back. That way of life is. just. not. me." 

He reached across the table and took her hand gently into his own. Tristan looked at Cloria seriously, looking worried at the same time. "I know, Clory. While I miss you terribly, I only wish the best for you. That means that you have to do what you feel is best. But I'm worried for you. There are several members that want you dead," he said as his voice dropped to fall well below the drone of conversation in the room. Even if they'd taken precautions, the walls could still have ears. 

"And I don't know who will protect you when they decide to take action." 

"My friends will protect me," Cloria replied. Jin, Kade, Sam - they would make sure she was safe. "I think it might be best though, for me to leave Mars. At least Estoria. There are other cities on this planet that I can go to." She squeezed his hand. "I'm more worried about Kael, then any member who wants me dead." 

"Some loyalties are more dangerous than you would think," he said cryptically. Tristan withdrew his hand and took a swig of his rum thoughtfully. "So what's new?" he asked, a lopsided grin forming in his attempt at a conversation changer. 

Cloria smiled as Tristan changed the subject, "Well, speaking of new things, we're about to embark on a crazy mission to save ... a friend." She took a sip of her drink. "We're probably all insane, but she seems to be worth saving." 

He nodded as he listened. "Crazy mission, hmm? Where are you going?" Tristan asked, merely curious. What kind of crazy mission? 

Cloria shook her head, "Just to where our friend is being kept." She didn't want to get into the details. "Of course, Jin doesn't want me to help. But you know I can hold my own with a gun." 

"Ah, so he's the overprotective boyfriend type then?" Tristan chuckled, finishing off his rum. "How long do you have before this crazy mission?" Of course, he would be worried but Cloria could handle her gun. That much he was sure of. 

"Only a few days," Cloria replied. "And yes, he's overprotective. But he doesn't know, Tristan, where I came from." 

"Do you think that's a good idea that he doesn't know?" Tristan asked, another frown forming. "I mean, with everything that could happen, wouldn't it be better to tell him now so he doesn't find out from someone else in some nasty little way?" 

"This is part of me I want to forget, Tristan," Cloria said, "And I know I have to tell him, it's just hard." The last thing she wanted to do was drag up the past. 

He wanted to argue with her but kept his mouth shut. Ian most certainly would have spoken every word in his head but Tristan managed to realize that it wouldn't be a subject she wanted to talk about. As another attempt at a subject change, Tristan smiled a bit and brought the subject to himself and his twin. "Ian and I started a band. Sort of. We aren't very good since we're the only ones who can play any intruments," he said, chuckling. 

Tristan and Ian had always been musical. Ian played the guitar mostly but could also play the drums. Tristan was more into the piano, though each twin could play all three instruments well enough. "You could join and be our lead singer!" he declared with a grin. 

"I think that's wonderful!" Cloria replied, "And you know I can't sing Tristan." She smiled at him, glad to hear that things were going well for him. "Why don't you tell me more about what's going on with you." So that we can not talk about me. 

"Ian's become, well, in good standing with the ladies. I don't get it, myself, since I'm clearly the better looking of us both," Tristan said dramatically, unable to wipe the goofy grin off of his face. "But things are just... I don't know. Normal. I don't think I could live any other way, Clory. It's me. Every part of me. The good, the bad, the in-between," Tristan murmured, trailing off while mentally kicking himself for bringing up touchy subjects again. 

"I guess a lot of things have changed over the years but at the same time, not a lot has really changed." 

Cloria looked down at her glass. "I suppose things wouldn't be much different..." she trailed off. If she had stayed... She didn't want to bring that up again. "Tristan, I'm glad things are good for you two. You know I always wanted you to be happy." She glanced at the door. "I hope you understand, we probably can't meet again." 

He nodded silently, looking down at his empty glass. "I understand," Tristan murmured. He glanced at his watch and then looked up at her. "Guess I should get going and leave you to sneak off into your shadows again," he said as he got up. He moved to her side and reached out with his hand to gently turn her face up toward his and kissed her cheek, lips brushing over the skin. "It was good to see you, Clory," Tristan murmured, a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

With that, he released her and walked away to pay their bill. And then he would walk away, leaving her to her life once more. 

--------------------- 

Against all her better judgement Julia entered the syndicate building. Without sparing glance for the gaurd she made her way to the elevator and descended into the basement. For some reason she just had to speak to THAT woman again. Julia took a deep breath and opened the door to the room that served as Faye's prison. 

Faye looked up. She had been sitting on the bed humming to herself, trying to pass the time. Her eyes meet Julia's and she frowned. What the hell was she doing here? Faye looked away. "What do you want?" 

"To talk," Julia said stepping further into the room. "What is your life like on the Bebop with SPike?" 

"Why do you care," Faye retorted, turning around, "It'll never be the same again now." 

"I wish I could have seen what he was like there," Julia said bringing a chair closer to the bed to sit on. "Contrary to what you might believe of me, I want him to be happy." 

Faye leaned back against the wall, "I don't know what to believe about you. All I know, is that you have this hold on Spike and it's killing him as much as Vicious is killing him." She didn't want to have this conversation - not with Julia, but there was something about the woman that compelled her to answer. 

"There is a long history between those two," Julia said closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair. "They didn't use to hate each other. Actually I'm not sure its hatred even now. They both have too much pride and are too stubborn to see any other way." 

Faye watched Julia. There was obviously a history that involved her as well. "When I talk to Spike and when I talk to Vicious..." she started, "It feels like I'm talking to the same person." This was not the same Julia who had threatened to kill her. Something must have happened with Vicious and Spike recently. 

"They are like brothers," Julia said smiling at the girl. Now that she had put away her initial anger from meeting her, she thought that perhaps they were a lot alike just like Spike and Vicious. "Its both a blessing and a curse to them. This universe isn't big enough to contain the both of them. So now they will kill each other, to finish out their foolish game." 

Faye frowned, "I don't want Spike to die." She looked away. "I told him not to go, but he won't listen to me." She laughed softly, "He doesn't listen to anyone." 

"Neither does Vicious," Julia said gaining new respect for Faye. "We won't be able to talk either of them out of it. We're just spectators." 

"I think we're a little more involved than that," Faye replied, wishing she and Julia had met under better circumstances. "More so than Spike wishes anyway. He's still mad that I went with him in the first place." 

"Well, you shouldn't have," Julia said looking the other woman straight in the eye. "When it comes to matters between Vicious and Spike you should just stay as far away as possible. Otherwise you'll only end up getting hurt." 

"I suppose you speak from experience then?" Faye replied, nodding her head. She was hurt - in more than one way. "Then, what are you still doing here?" 

"I have to finish this as well," Julia said feeling the tears burning behind her eyes. She held her head back refusing to show that weakness in front of this woman. "I'm in it to deep. And perhaps like the two of them, the only way I will gain my freedom is through death." 

Faye watched Julia's expression. There was more to this than she had realized. "You love him, don't you." Faye said softly. "He's just too easy to love..." 

"He's not easy to love," Julia said brushing at one eye before the tear could fall. "Both of them are very painful to love. But I do. I love them both." 

Faye pushed herself off the wall and closer to Julia, "Hey, life is painful. You just have to take the good with the bad." And this was the woman he loved - Faye felt a flush of jealousy at the thought. 

Julia eyed the girl warily when she moved, technically Julia wasn't even supposed to be down here, she wondered what Vicious would think if he found out. "There hasn't been many good times around here since Spike left," Julia said eyes the other girl trying to understand the relationship between her and Spike. "I still wonder why he had to leave sometimes." 

Faye own eyes continued to watch Julia as well, "He never said, and I doubt he would." She felt her stomach knotting. This conversation was not healthy for her. Especially with Julia, who, although Faye was hesitant to admit it to herself, was the one rivaling her for Spike's affection... and winning. 

"They will be meeting soon, and then you will be free," Julia said watching the other girl for her reaction. "What will you do if Spike is killed, trying to save you?" 

Faye simply shook her head. "Spike has no intentions of saving me, Julia. Spike has only one goal - kill Vicious." She brushed ran her hands through her hair. "What I do will not change that. They would meet even if I wasn't here." 

"They would meet eventually," Julia said looking her over. "But ultimately Spike still feels the need to come to your rescue. Your being captured just sped up this whole game." 

"Then he should have stayed home." Faye smirked, "I told him not to come." She wondered though, if what Julia said was true. The messages had been so mixed lately, she wasn't sure what was true anymore. "But does it matter when they meet? The results will be the same." 

"Maybe," she said standing up and turning her back on the girl as she walked towards the door. "Maybe not. Only time will tell. " 

Faye watched as Julia stood. "So that's it? You come here asking me questions and generally blaming the situation on me and then you leave?" 

"No, I'm not blaming you," Julia said looking down at her. "This situation has been in the making long before you arrived. Perhaps I just wanted you to realize that. Or maybe I just wanted to see the other woman. " 

Faye raised an eyebrow and laughed, "The other woman. You make me sound like Spike's little mistress." Her eyes hardened a bit. Was that the way Julia wanted to play this? She resolved to learn more about the woman, although she noticed immediately, that she had felt the same way. 

"I'm going to see Spike soon," Julia said laying her cards on the table. "Is there any message you'd like me to relay to him?" 

"No," Faye replied, "Just tell him you saw me and that I'm safe." She could tell Spike what she wanted herself, but she wouldn't. "And..." She trailed off. "Nevermind." 

"And?" Julia prompted her to go on. 

"Nothing," Faye said softly. She wished she could leave and go anywhere, but she knew the guards on the other side of the door would force her to stay. "Julia, why did you come here?" 

"I don't really know," Julia said smiling at her. "Perhaps I just really wanted to know what Spike was like outside of the syndicate." 

Faye nodded, "He's a good guy, Julia. No matter what he tries to tell you." She leaned back against the wall again, exhausted. 

"Yah," she said to herself before closing the door behind her as she walked out. "He is." 


	19. Reunion

**Reunion**

The tip of a cigarette glowed red against the darkness. A figure stepped out of the shadows, and was outlined by moonlight. Oblivious to the rain, Spike wore only his customary blue suit. In one hand he held his cigarette, and in the other, a single red rose. He paused, then raised his hand and knocked on Julia's door. 

Julia had watched him walk up from her window and was there to open the door the minute he knocked. "Spike," she said opening the door. It was like a dream she had had over and over again for years. 

Wordlessly, Spike offered the rose. "Can I come inside?" 

Julia accepted the rose and stepped aside waiting for Spike to walk inside. "Its been a long time Spike," she said closing the door and turning around to look him over. "You look older." 

Spike gently took Julia's hand in his. "Funny," he said softly, their faces only inches apart. "You look exactly the same. "And she did, except for one crucial difference: the sparkle was gone. The inner energy that he'd loved so much about her seemed quenched, extinguished by some invisible burden. 

Julia squeezed the hand that held her own. "I've changed a lot since then Spike," she said looking into his different colored eyes. "I met Faye." 

Spike blinked. "..." He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He swallowed, then finally said, "Yeah. She mentioned that." 

"She is an interesting woman," she said leading her into the living room. "There were times when I wished I had been able to leave with you and be the woman at your side." 

"But not enough to come, huh," Spike said as he followed. "We each made our own decision. I'm not with Faye, if that's what you're asking." 

"Spike, I had no choice!" Julia exclaimed walking over to the window and leaning on the ledge. She listened to the splatter of the rain against the glass trying to straighten out her thoughts. "If I had left with you he would have done everything he could to chase us both down and kill us. At least this way you gained some time." 

"Yeah," Spike replied. "But not enough time. We could have gotten away, you and me. But you wouldn't take the chance." 

"Vicious knew Spike," Julia said turning around to face him. "The day before I left he put a gun to my head and said he would kill me or I would kill you. He gave me no choice. I was selfish. I wanted to live." 

"That really doesn't surprise me," Spike said, moving over to the window and looking out at the rainy street below. He was a silhouette. The only thing to break his dark outlines was the soft glow of his cigarette. Finally, he turned. "So what are you going to do now?" 

"I don't know," Julia said. She walked up to him and took the cigarette from his mouth taking a long slow draw on it herself. "Vicious and I...we've been dating for a little while now. He contacted me, sweet-talked me, and then brought me back into this personal vendetta between the two of you. I thought I could just live out my life peacefully by never seeing either of you again. But I was wrong; I wasn't really living during those long lonely days. I missed you Spike." 

"You missed me so much that you latched back onto him, huh?" Spike said, trying to keep control of his emotions. "Way to get over a guy." 

"I thought you were dead Spike," Julia said becoming defensive. She put out the cigarette in a glass of water on the table. "I'm still confused by all of this. I don't know what to think anymore." 

"Then don't think at all," Spike said, meeting her eyes. He moved forward and ran his fingers through her gorgeous silky hair. It was like touching clouds, or spun sugar. This close, the smell of her was almost intoxicating, deep and musky, bringing back a plethora of memories. "Just get out of this place." 

"I can't stop thinking," Julia said. She knew she was playing with fire but for some reason she couldn't pull away from him. "My thoughts are spinning out of control." 

Spike's hand finally stopped roving through the golden mass of her hair and came to a rest on the back of her neck, his other hand loosely encircling her waist. "No one can control their thoughts," he said softly. God, she was beautiful; maybe even more so than before, if that was possible. "But you can run. I don't want you to get hurt again. I couldn't stand knowing I was the reason that you got hurt." 

It felt so right to her to be in Spike's arms again. Giving in to indulgence she leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his back. "I can't run anymore Spike. I tried it once and it didn't work. I have to finish this, just like you and Vicious do." 

Spike held Julia close, feeling her general warmth and the distant pulse of her heartbeat. "So then what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to stay in this flat," Julia said pulling back only far enough that she could look into his eyes. She felt weakened by the overwhelming feelings Spike inspired in her from this close contact. She hadn't seen him in three years, had thought he was dead, and now he was in her flat holding her tightly. "And I'll be here for both you and Vicious until you kill each other." 

Spike smiled sadly. "At least you're not fooling yourself about what-might-have-been. If we both survive ... who will you choose?" 

"If you both survive then it won't be over will it Spike?" she asked. "Neither of you will stop until someone is dead." 

Spike slowly shook his head. "No. I guess it won't." Moving back close to her until he could feel her breath on his cheeks, he asked, "Who do you want to win?" 

"Spike!" she said pulling at his lapels. "You are being unfair. I can't...I can't choose who should live and who should die." 

"I didn't expect an answer," he told her truthfully. "But I had to ask. It's just good to know that you're here." He smiled - the sad, slight smile that had entranced her so often before. "Julia. Kiss me." 

"Spike, I..." Julia made the mistake of looking up at him and was suddenly entranced by his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing her lips were touching Spike's. 

Spike kissed her deeply, melting at her touch. His body responded automatically as he run his hands up her body, just like old times. Abruptly, he broke away. "Julia, I-" 

It was like the years melted away and they were together again, like none of their hardships had ever occurred. But then the he spoke and the spell was broken, and like waking from a dream Julia came back to reality. Julia stepped away from him completely smiling up at him softly. "We can't do this Spike," she said chuckling a little more out of despair than mirth. 

He stepped forward, desire overruling all reason. "Yes, we can," he whispered. "It's not too late. You could still come with me. We could still run." 

For a moment the future he spoke of seemed possible. Her heart willed her to trust in him and run off into the sunset like they had planned three years ago. "You'll run again?" Julia asked looking up at him her logic restored. 

Spike nodded. "Just the two of us. We'll leave Mars and this life behind, and just live together. Can you do that?" He studied her with serious brown eyes. 

Julia closed her eyes; she couldn't think when he looked at her like that. "And what about her, Spike?" she asked finally opening her eyes again. "Will you just leave her to Vicious?" 

Spike froze. "The others can take care of her," he said uncertainly when he finally relaxed. "You're the only one that matters, now." 

"Am I really Spike?" Julia asked wishing it were true. "Would you completely forget about Vicious, about the past, and your life on the Bebop?" 

Spike paused again, longer this time. Finally, he hung his head. "No. I can't. Maybe ... maybe after this is all over, we could go." 

Julia nodded sadly. She leaned against his chest again placing one hand over his heart so she could feel its rhythmic beating. "I'll look forward to that day." 

Spike flinched as her touch tugged against the wound in his side. "So will I," he said, burying his face in her hair. "So will I." 

"Tell me what its like living as a bounty hunter," Julia said curiously. She didn't want this moment to end. Spike smiled. "A lot like working for Red Dragon," he said. "Except that you're your own boss, and the jobs are fewer and farther between. Plus, you've actually gotta respect cops. I never did get used to that part. Meet a lot of interesting people, though." He gently took her chin in his hands. "Although I never met anyone as interesting as you." 

"I'm not that interesting Spike," Julia said unable to look away from his piercing eyes. "I'm just a woman." 

Spike slipped his hands back around her waist. "A beautiful, capable, intelligent, sensitive, tender, friendly, and utterly desirable woman," he agreed. 

"Spike, stop," Julia protested but still she didn't pull away from him. "You are going to make me fall in love with you again. And then what am I going to do if you die?" 

Spike gently kissed the top of her neck. "I don't plan on dying," he whispered. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." 

" 'We' Spike?" she questioned enjoying the feel of his lips upon her neck. 

"Both of us," he murmured into her neck, face lost amongst the flowing, shimmering hair. He moved his head down to kiss the base of her throat. "You and me. Together." He said the final word with more overtones and sensuality than he had ever before. 

With every word he spoke Julia could feel herself falling deeper and deeper under his spell. Now she understood what Faye meant when she said he was easy to love. "No promises Spike," she said trying to keep her wits about her. "Promises are always broken." 

"Then don't make a promise," Spike told her. He knew that what he was doing was insane, but he could feel his love for Julia rushing back like an unstoppable flood. "Just say you'll be with me. That's all I need." 

"I can't Spike," Julia said trying to pull away from him. "If I say that, it will be like a promise, and I probably won't be able to keep it." 

"Just for now," he urged. "Later ... will be later. You know I was never any good at planning for the future." 

"Then let us leave it like this," Julia said. "No future, no past, just the moment." 

"Just now," Spike agreed, leaning forward to give her another kiss. "Just us." 

Julia enjoyed the feel of his lips against her own. She knew she should make him leave. Perhaps Vicious had spies watching her or Spike. But no matter how many logical arguments she could come up with, she couldn't manage to pull herself away from Spike's strange magnetism. 

Spike pulled her close, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her ears. "Just the two of us," he repeated. This was insane ... but he couldn't stop. He'd missed her for three years, and now that she was literally back within his grasp, he wasn't going to let her go that easily. 

Julia nearly lot herself to the feelings and sensations he was arousing in her. "Stop," Julia said pulling away from him. She had to put some distance between their bodies. "I can't do this Spike. I can't not when Vicious is still alive. There's so much left to say and to do...We can't." 

Spike sighed, releasing her. "I understand," he said, disappointed. He turned towards the door. "I shouldn't have come." 

"No," Julia said following him towards the door. Perhaps she'd been wrong, perhaps she should have just given in to the moment. "I needed to see you again Spike." 

He looked over his shoulder at her. The rose he'd given her sat on the table, a spot of red against the otherwise-drab room. Wordlessly, he lit a cigarette, then turned back to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. 

"Take care of yourself Spike," Julia said leaning against the wall to the entranceway. She was watching him walk away again, and the next time she saw him might be in a casket. "I'm not playing favorites, but I don't want to see you dead after just finding out you were alive." 

"When you put it that way, I think I'll stay alive just as a personal favor to you," Spike called back. Then he vanished into the night. 

"You better," Julia replied to herself watching him slowly fade into the shadows. 

Somewhere in the darkness, the tip of a cigarette glowed. 

--------------------- 

Franklin pulled up outside of Alaura's house and got out. He made sure his coat was on and straight and rung her doorbell. 

Alaura had been waiting for him, watching out her window. She only ever had one other meeting with him and it was on very sweet terms, until he found out she was of the Red Dragon syndicate and visa versa. Yet, he was back again, offering her a job. She could only wonder what it was. Crossing the room she opened the door. "Good evening Franklin." She said sweetly as she let him in. 

Franklin stepped inside. He had to work this perfectly. Presenting her with roses he kissed her on the lips. "Alaura, it's been so long." He whispered, "Too long." 

Taking the roses and receiving a kiss, Alaura smiled. "You're the one that left." 

"You're right, and I'll make it up to you, but you still owe me." Franklin stepped up close to her, nose to nose. "Let's eat." 

"Let's not." She said to him setting down the roses on the table. "I want you Frank. Just you. You don't need food to convince me to do something." 

Easier then I thought, he said to himself as he placed his hands on her hips. "Alaura slow down." He couldn't believe those words were leaving his lips, but he knew that, in the case of Renee, there needed to business before pleasure. 

Alaura kissed Franklin's neck and sucked on it gently. "Tell me Frank, what do you need from me?" 

Frank suppressed a chuckle and stepped back slightly. "You know this woman?" he asked as he removed a photo of Cloria from his pocket. "I need you to kill her. She is the daughter of Nathair .." 

"The leader of the Blue Snake." She said, becoming entranced by the girls photo. "So how will this get me brownie points with Vicious." 

"Hey, that's yours to figure out." Frank said putting his hands up, "I'm just giving you the means to do so." 

Alaura looked back up "So what's the pay?" 

"Name it." 

"Well I guess I'll have to see how hard the job is, but until then can I have you?" 

Frank shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Not until after dinner." He gave a grin and held out his arm. Alaura took it and he led her out to the car. That night Frank would keep his promise to Renee. And seal the deal as well, but that was just for fun. 

---------------- 

_ I went and saw Julia last night. I never realized until then just how much I miss her. And although it pains me to admit it, she's right when she wishes we could all just go back to what we had before. Just the three of us. _

She's still lovely as ever, but when I met with her it seemed like a part of her was missing. The part that used to love life so much. I can only hope I'm not the cause of that ... but what's the use in fooling myself? I made the biggest mistake of my life. Of course there are going to be consequences. 

But I can't fool myself and say I would have been happy if I'd stayed, either. That place was stifling me, like I couldn't breathe. And with Vicious mad at me, I didn't even have a real friend to vent to. Not after what passed between us. 

No matter what I choose, it seems to be the wrong choice. In two days, I go to face Vicious. After that, if I'm still alive ... I'll go and see her again, and maybe this time, she'll be ready to love me again. 

- From Spike's Journal 


	20. Rescuing Faye

**Rescuing Faye**

Ed waved her fingers in the air before attacking the keyboard in front of her. Her goggles were strapped onto her face, and she was concentrating hard. Jet had conveyed to them how important this mission was - so few of them to so many syndicate peoples that Ed wanted to make sure she did things right. Well, that and she missed Faye Faye. 

Another few clicks on the keyboard and she was in. The Red Dragon's security system had been one of her more difficult hacks, but Ed had managed to get in relatively quickly. "And She's in!" Ed made a buzzing sound with her mouth and flopped over, before sitting back up straight. "Must concentrate! Must help find Faye-Faye!" 

Ed clicked a few keys shutting off the security camera's to the side door that the distraction team was entering. She pressed a button on the communication device, identical to the one Bob had, and sang, "Bob- person! Camera's rolling away!" 

Bob cringed, this was it. This was the moment that they had been preparing for. He turned to the rest of his group, Paris and Sam," Ed says she hacked the security cameras. Let's go do our distracting!" 

He pulled out his colt and slapped in the first clip, and then without looking back to the others rushed in the side door. 

Sam followed Bob, his hand on his Berreta, which was sticking out of his pocket as he had no interest in holsters. He took each step tentatively, scanning from side to side, even though there were no doors beside him. "The coast feels clear," Sam whispered to Bob. "So what exactly are we going to do to distract them?" 

Ed continued to punch at the keys, "Camera in front is the one that is out!" she sang. 

Bob smiled a bit, looking over to Sam," Well Ed says the camera in front is out. I guess we'll just try to shoot anything that moves." 

Sam suddenly enjoyed this suggestion and with this suggesting in mind, aimed a shot at a fire extinguisher far down the hallway. The following explosion echoed throughout the hallway, and took some large chunks out of the wall around it. "It wasn't moving right now... but it would have been moved some day in the future and I don't want to wait around that long," he explained as he began down the hallway with his pistol raised. 

Bob chuckled as he ran behind the bounter hunter, his own pistol held ready. He might actually enjoy this mission if it kept up like these first few moments. He turned to the holes in the wall as he ran past, firing three shots, and heard the distinct thud of a body hitting ground. With that done, he kept running after Sam. 

"Hmm..." Sam sounded as his somewhat unreliable thought processes ground into working action. "We should split up, we're a semi-distraction, and the more spread out we are, the more distracting we are because the destruction spreads." with this Sam sped off and took the first left he could find and a bit of maniacal laughter echoed briefly through the hallways. He didn't know what he was doing, but he'd be damned if he'd let anyone stop him from doing it. 

Bob gritted his teeth as a bullet smashed the wall beside him, it flung paint chips into his cheek and they hurt for things so small. He dropped to his right knee and began to fire off a few quick shots into the general direction from which it came. 

One of the syndicate goons when down, while another pair rushed after the man. Tommy ducked aroung the corner and fired at Bob. Vicious had ordered them to make sure this group didn't leave alive, but there was only the one guy. 

Bob ducked and twisted around, firing until his clip was empty. Seeing at least one of the Syndicate's men go down, he turned and began to run down the hall again, muttering curses as he worked to slam in a new clip. 

Tommy cursed. Another of his buddies had bit the dust all because of this moron who had invaded their building. He picked up his former partner's semiautomatic, turned, and began firing down the hallway. 

Bob let out a cry of pain, having been knicked by one of the bullets in the arm. It had only glanced along the surface, but it still hurt like hell and was bleeding. He switched his gun to the better arm and fired three shots behind him as he ducked around a corner. 

The bullet hit Tommy in the stomach. He looked down. "SHIT." That fucker would pay for this. He gritted his teeth, and moved on. This was between him and Bob now. 

Bob listened to the heavy footfalls behind him, and could have sworn someone screamed 'shit'. He was glad to be helping, but he started to wonder if he'd survive this distraction. Tommy rounded the corner, gun out in front. 

"Damn you. Turn your ass around and die like a man!" 

Bob turned around to face the man cursing him. With a sadistic little grin he threw himself towards the opposite wall while firing. The bullet tore through Tommy's chest. He closed his eyes, falling to the ground. With his last breath, he cursed the man, but then, that was how it was in the syndicate. 

Bob winced. He had heard a definite pop in his shoulder as he hit the wall and then the floor subsequently. He was lucky that his shots hadn't gone wild and had nailed the man too, and with that thought he tapped the radio," Ed should Team 2 withdraw?" 

Ed awoke from her very dreamy nap and clicked out of Backgammon and into her hacking program. "Oohhh...scary guys all around!" She twirled in place, her toes curling the air as if it were her play thing. "Very scary! Bob should get Team Dos out if he has boo-boos! Ed is predicting more bad guys!" She then recommenced with her nap...and her Backgammon game. 

Bob growled into the radio as he ran towards the door," Sam time to leave." 

--------------------- 

Jet walked up to the lone guard at the front of the Syndicate building. "Hey, any chance of lending a man down on his luck a few wulongs?" he asked casually. Now was were Jin or Kade would hopefully tap the guard in the back of the head so they can get a little entrenched in the Syndicate building before anybody noticed. 

Jin had come up from the back of the building slowly creeping up on the gaurd with the grace and gility of a cat. Raising his glock he brought it done hard on the back of the guards head with a satisfying thunk. "Well that was easy enough," he said kicking the mans body behind a bush. 

Kade followed behind Jin. "That's probably the only part of all this that's going to be easy," His own gun was drawn, and he a semi-automatic flung over his shoulder. They were going to need as much firepower as they could get. Kade looked over at the syndicate doors. "There are plenty more where he came from."

"Alright, now when we enter, act like we're supposed to be here, that way we we can at least find some cover before we get to shooting" Jet said. 

"And then we should start tossing some grenades," Jin said looking wearily and the dark tinted doors. "There's going to be a hell of a lot of firepower in there." 

"I suppose as leader I'll go first..." Jet said as he opened the door and sauntered through the entrance. He started to head to what looked like a front desk, but pretended to get sidetrack by a painting behind a marble pillar. 

Kade shrugged, "Well then, let's have some fun with it." Not waiting any longer, he waltzed through the door of the syndicate building. To his surprise there were twice the men he had expect for a lobby. 

Rocko stood on the second floor balcony, looking down at the men who had just waltzed in. He had expected something a bit more covert, but no matter. They would all die here. 

Jin walked in and with a dull expression on his face looked over every single man in the room who was now either pointing or reaching for a weapon to point at them. Jin reached into his pocket and drew out a package of cigerettes putting one in his mouth and quirking a smile he looked about the room again. "Anyone got a light?" 

"For now I'm just trying to get a smoke," Jin said smiling up at the man. The hairs on the back of his neck were tingling, this had definitly been a set up. These men were here just waiting for them to arrive and start something. 

Kade's eyes met Jin's. This wasn't part of the plan. How these men had known they would be here was beyond him. Maybe it was time for those grenades? 

Jet knew something was going wrong, but if they backed out security would be doubled and make this impossible, they had to go through with this now. He decided to take the initiative and drew his pistol, he snapped off a few shots at a few armed goons, he saw one go down. He ducked behind the marble pillar he chose as cover and hoped it wasn't just cheap plaster. 

Well, they were committed now, Kade thought, pulling a grenade from his pocket and tossing it towards a group of goons, before diving behind a sofa. They were incredibly outnumbered here. He just hoped Jet had more of a plan than just survive. 

Jin, not quite ready yet, and still very much out in the open, practically yelped and made a leap over the hopefully very thick leather sofa Kade had hid behind. Somehow he'd managed to keep the cigerette in his mouth 

Jin, not quite ready yet, and still very much out in the open, practically yelped and made a leap over the hopefully very thick leather sofa Kade had hid behind. Somehow he'd managed to keep the cigerette in his mouth With a mischeivous grin to Kade, Jin took advantage of the confusion the blast of the grenade had made. He lept from behind the sofa lit his cigerette in the fire from the explosion and with a shot to the head killed the man behind the thick oak desk to use that area as his new shelter. 

Rocko watched as the fight began. "Kill them," he ordered his men, pulling out his own gun. He had the advantage of shooting down on them, although two had already dove out of site. He aimed at the third, until he too dove behind the couch. "Damn it," he said to himself, before deciding they would die no matter how long it took. 

Jet pulled a smoke grenade from an overall pocket, this will give them some better chances of living through the firefight. He pulled the pin and tossed it into the center of the lobby. 

Smoke went up everywhere, leaving a number of the syndicate men coughing. Kade peeked from behind the couch and used that moment to gun down six of them with his semi-automatic. And to think - there were only three of them. 

Taking a long drag on his newly lit cigerette Jin couldn't help but laugh as he heard the shouts of syndicate members being shot and falling. For a set-up they were handling themselves very well. Jin peered over the desk and tried to send a shot off at the man he had heard giving orders. 

Rocko felt the bullet whiz by his head. Without moving, he fired six shots at the desk and Jin's head. 

'Shit!" Jin explained quickly ducking behind the desk as the man retaliated. He wasn't quite fast enough and a single bullet grazed his cheek. Jin shook off the burning sensation it created wiping at the blood in frustration. But the shot was sobering, this was no longer a game this was war. Jin took aim and took down a goon just to the left of the man who'd just shot at him. He'd pick off the little men first, just to piss the man off. 

Jet quickly ducked out of cover and brought down two strong arms with shots to the chest. He knew more would fill there place soon but any taken down now would make Team Two and Three's jobs easier.

The battle was intense bullets were whizzing by everywhere, Jin was bleeding, and already he kenw his desk was being shipped away piece by piece. As he replaced his old clip for a new one his thoughts turned to Cloria down below them in the basement. He was still uneasy about her being a part of this whole mission. 

Rocko turned as the man next to him fell. He was some random goon assigned to this job and Rocko felt little remorse. He had a feeling that the attack had purposefully missed him. He pulled a grenade of his own out of pocket and tossed it towards the desk. He He'd no doubt kill a few of his own men in the process, but there were plenty of them to do around. 

Jin had seen the man pull out the pin, for some reason the two of them had somehow found themselves in a personnal vendetta. Leaping over the desk and hoping that Jet and Kade would give him enough cover, he shot as he ducked and rolled back to his previous place behind the couch with Kade. "Hello again." 

Kade took down one of the men who had their gun trailing Jin, just before Jin joined him behind the couch. The desk went flying into the air as the grenade went off, sending wood chips everywhere. "Damn it," Kade cursed, as chips punctured his jacket and lodged themselves into his arm. 

"I think I've made a friend," Jin said before firing a few shots off at some men trying to approach Jet behind his pillar. "How you holding up Jet?" 

Jet yelled back, "I'm doing the best I can." What did they expect from him? In returned, he pulled out another grenade, and tossed it over his shoulder. "We're totally outnumbered." 

"We need to bail," Jin shouted above the shooting. "I'll go check on the girls, you get out of here." 

Kade turned to Jin, "I'm going with you. You're not leaving me behind on this one buddy." He jumped up, and fired at the syndicate goons. "GO!" 

Jin didn't bother to argue instead he took the advantage Kade was giving him with his cover fire and made his way through towards the back of the building where he knew the entrance to the basement to be. Making his way through the door and down the stairs he saw Meifa racing up just below him.

--------------------- 

Cloria positioned her gun in the ready position as they started in the backway to the syndicate, using the directions Spike had left them while they plotted. Her heart was pounding as they entered the first hallway. She turned to Meifa. "Alright, which way?" she asked, her voice a low whisper. 

"Um..." Meifa had pulled out the Lao-pan but it was still. No matter how much she concentrated she couldn't get a reading on Faye. "I'm sorry. I...I can't get a reading here. Maybe if we go a little further, the walls here are really thick, perhaps they're blocking her feng-shui." 

Rua had seen Cloria and a few others moving suspiciously toward a large building in the center of town. Her curiosity getting the better of her she had followed them. She could feel the excitement in the air and the sound of bullets popping like popcorn a little ways away. Everything seemed surreal here. But still she followed the strange group of girls just far enough behind them not to be noticed. 

"Whatever you say," Cloria replied, "I have no idea how that all works." She glanced back at Mei. "Are you good with bringing up the rear?" Behind Mei, Ein was trotting along as well. Cloria smiled as watched the little dog, who wanted to help his humans so much, followed along. 

"Yeah, I've got the rear," Mei said grimly, gun drawn and held in a ready position. SHE knew they would run into little--if any--opposition. THEY didn't. Therefore, one must keep up appearances! 

It seemed that Ein had gotten his way for once. If it weren't for Cloria, he would have certainly been left behind. He was determined to help find Faye in anyway that he could. For the time being, all he could do was sniff the ground as the group moved along, hoping to assist Meifa in some way. 

Rua followed them further in, curious as to why they were here with a dog no less! Rounding the next corner, and not watching where she was going she tripped over her own feet and noisily fell to the floor. 

Cloria spun around at the sound, her gun in the air. Looking down, she saw a woman with short black hair laying on the floor. "Rua?" Cloria questioned, as recognition entered her eyes. 

Rua chuckled nervously and resting on her elbows on the floor she waved at the surprised group. "Hello," she said getting to her feet. "How are you guys?" 

Mei already had her own weapon trained upon Rua's head but at Cloria's sound of recognition, she only raised a brow. She did not, however, lower the gun. 

A growl bubbled in Ein's throat as he heard the sounds. He did not cease until he realized that the stranger was known, at which point he canted his head to look at Cloria. 

Cloria's eyes went to Ein for a second before moving back to Rua. Her own gun was still raised. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. She did not trust Rua. 

"I...Uh...well I saw you guys coming in here...," Rua said brushing some imagined dirt off her already torn and ripped jeans. "And I was curious...What are you doing here?" 

"Getting ourselves killed," Mei replied testily. Her trigger finger twitched and she grinned. "Want to join in?" 

"Um..." Rua looked at each of their faces. "I guess I'm already here aren't I? Might as well join in." 

"Then can we get going?" Cloria said, lowering her gun a bit, and motioning to Meifa. "Anything yet?" 

Meifa still confused by their strange newcomer looked down at her Lao-pan. It still had not moved. She had never seen it so still before. Perhaps it was the building, or perhaps it was because she was so nervous.. Regardless of what it was the others were counting on her to find Faye with her Feng Shui. "Not yet," Meifa said sheepishly. "I can't get any reading on her. Are you sure she's still alive?" 

Cloria nodded, "She's been consistantly on the comm network. Let's head in a bit further." She checked the next hall, and then led them further down. Suddenly she stopped. "Is it possible that she's not here?" 

"Who?" Rua knew she should keep her mouth shut but she couldn't help herself. 

Apparently irritated by this new distraction, Ein turned away from the women, lowering his muzzle to the ground as he resumed his investigation. 

Cloria paused, "Faye. Spike's friend. I guess you weren't around for all of that." 

Mei frowned. "Faye was taken by Spike's rival. They're supposed to go duke it out. We're trying to find her. Caught up now?" she asked, a bit annoyed. Come on! Move! "Let's get going. If she's dead, we'll need to know anyway," she said flatly. 

"Oh," Rua said for nothing else to say. Perhaps she should just stay quiet for awhile... 

Cloria turned another corner frustrated. This wasn't going to plan at all. "Maybe Ein could catch her scent?" Cloria looked at the dog. "Do you know which way to go?" 

The Corgi raised his head to look at Cloria, emitting a soft whimper, conveying that he had picked up no such trail. 

Meifa studied her Lao-pan it still hadn't moved. "I don't think she's here Cloria," Meifa said quietly.

"Or maybe your ouji board is broken," Mei snapped, not meaning to sound like an utter bitch. She was on edge.

"If she's not here, then we need to get the hell out of here." Cloria said, glancing over her shoulder at the others. "But we have to be sure." She glanced into one of the rooms and found it empty. "So we have to search them all." 

"Its not a ouji board!" Meifa shouted at Mei. She didn't like this woman, she didn't seem worried at all about Faye. 

"Keep it down!" Cloria hushed. "God help us if someone hears us down here." 

"Where are we?" Rua asked forgetting her vow to not speak again. 

At the outburst, Mei had to keep herself from pressing her gun into Meifa's temple. Did the kid know nothing about being quiet? Her dark eyes settled upon Rua. 

"The basement of the Red Dragon Syndicate building," Cloria replied, her attention snapping to down the hall as she thought she heard something. She glanced at Ein, hoping the dog would give them some indication of company. 

At that moment, Ein had stopped, carefully sniffing the air. His lips curled as a growl escaped him. Other humans were near. His growl ended in a sharp bark. 

Mei glowered at Meifa--stupid kid--but her attention was torn away by the barking of the wretched mutt that was with them. Oh how she HATED dogs... 

"I think we've got company," Cloria whispered. "Do you have a weapon?" she asked Rua. 

"No," Rua said looking down the hallway where the noise was coming from. "Jin always told me my curiosity would kill me." 

Mei would have smacked her forehead if the hand usually used to do so wasn't currently holding her gun. "So you're in Dragon territory, wandering around, without a gun?" she muttered and motioned Rua ahead, glancing back. Afterall, she was to be bringing up the rear, right? Heh. 

Cloria reached into her jacket and produced a second gun. "I've got extra. And I'll probably regret giving this one up." A bounty hunter was always prepared. 

Rua took the gun gingerly, of course, she had seen them before but never had she actually held and used one. "Right, a gun," rua mumbled to herself. "Point and shoot." 

A noise could be heard up the hallway as a group of Red Dragon Syndicate goons came that way. They knew there was supposed to be people breaking in, although they hadn't been given many of the details. As they turned the corner, the group of women came into view. One of the goons laughed when he realized their 'attackers' were a bunch of females. "This should be easy enough." 

Meifa quickly packed away her Lao-pan safely into its wrap. She wasn't much of a fighter but she was armed and she was ready to do everything she needed to. 

Cloria immediately brought her gun up. There were six or seven men down the hallway. "Shoot to kill," she said to the others, then opened fire, taking the first man down. The others quickly dove back around the corner and began pulling their weapons. "GO!" Cloria yelled, urging them back down the hall so that they wouldn't be out in the open. 

Rua followed closely behind Cloria ducking into an empty room for cover. She peered out just in time to feel a bullet whizz by her ear. "Holy shit, what are you people doing here?" Rua asked ducking back into the room. 

"Keep your head down!" Mei shouted, one room across and one back. She peered out only long enough to fire off a shot, hitting one of the men in the shoulder. The man dropped back. "Stupid bitch! I'll kill her!" he yelled in anger and switched his gun to his other hand. No bitch hit HIM! 

"Fuck," Cloria spat out. The harsh words seemed out of place for the normally gentle woman. "This is crap. We have to get out of here. If Faye were here, Meifa would have found her." She ducked out from the room and fired off another round of shots. "Rua, you and Meifa, go out that door and run as fast as you can. Mei and I will cover until you're gone." 

Rua took aim and squeezing her eyes shut pulled the trigger. She heard a yelp and opened her eyes to see that she had shot a man in the foot. It wasn't a kill, but she'd hit something! "Alright!" Rua called out both in response to Cloria and her own shooting victory. She turned towards the younger girl and sending her out in front of her began to run towards the door. 

"Cloria, we can't know that for sure! What if she IS here?" Mei shouted. 

"Then what do you propose we do?" Cloria yelled back, as gunfire rained down the hallway. "We can't keep going forward - we'll die." She glanced back at Meifa, "Take Ein with you!" 

Ein shuffled restlessly in the confrontation, and there was little he could do to help at such a range. He was only able to snarl threateningly and stay out of the crossfire. At Cloria's words, he turned moving towards Meifa as quickly as his squat legs would allow. 

Meifa reached down and picked up the dog never missing a stride. as she ran in the direction Cloria had pointed out. She had been in dangerous situations with her father before, but neverhad they been cornered in the basement of a syndicate! 

Mei cursed under her breath. Taking a deep breath, she darted from her doorway to Cloria's, firing as she ran. Between her fire and Cloria's, she reached the team leader unscathed. "And if she's there, who knows what will happen to her?" Mei asked in a low voice. 

Cloria nodded, "Alright, you and me will go in. Meifa and Rua aren't trained to help with this and I think it's better that they stay." She was right behind Mei, backing her up. 

Mei nodded slightly and smirked faintly to herself as her back was to Cloria. She didn't mind killing the Syndicate members. If they didn't know about the plan, then they weren't really high enough in rank to care about. 

She nodded and then darted out into the hallway, firing her gun as she flung herself forward to avoid getting hit by the oncoming bullets. Mei took the ground at a roll and managed to only get a jarred shoulder for her troubles. Into another doorway she went! 

Cloria followed Mei in hot pursuit. She certainly didn't wish to die here. She backed against the wall as Mei dove across the hallway, waited a few seconds for the gunfire to cease, then repeated what Mei had done. She landed in the room next to her 'partner'. 

"Alright, where to now? We searched the south end of the basement, so I guess we should head north." Cloria didn't like the idea of going further from their exit, but if they were going to make sure Faye wasn't there, it had to be done. 

The fire from the girls had driven the syndicate men back around a corner to regroup. Already several had fallen. Mei glanced back at Cloria. "Just make sure you keep up," she said. Her tone was malicious. She didn't want to have to worry about how far back Cloria was. With that said, she led the way this time. 

Cloria sighed and rushed after Mei. The girl obviously normally worked alone. She didn't get this whole team work concept. The next corner they turned was empty of syndicate people, but it was also empty of Faye. Cloria glanced into one room and noticed some familiar clothing on the bed. She kicked the door open, which made more noise than she intended, and entered. 

She picked up a piece of clothing, a plain white shirt, and frowned. "Mei, could this belong to Faye?" 

Mei lowered her gun and frowned. "Are there any bloodstains on it?" she asked, her voice held emotionless for the most part. 

Cloria inspected the clothing. "Nothing," she replied. "And they aren't ripped. It seems whoever was wearing them just took them off." She also noticed a pair of pants. "Now that I think about it, she did mention wearing something like this in her journal before she left with Spike." 

"Peachy. Okay. So she's been here. But she isn't here right NOW," Mei said, pursing her lips. "So either we keep looking or we leave and regroup with the others," she said with a sigh, running her free hand through her hair. 

Cloria put down the shirt, "If she's not here in the basement, then I doubt we'll live long looking for her in the rest of the building." Cloria's face drained suddenly. "He was going to meet Spike tonight." She was thinking fast, and her brain kept tripping over her thoughts. But if Faye wasn't here, where else would she be but with him? 

"Let's get the Hell out of here," Mei said, shaking her head. Without waiting for a response, Mei went back to the doorway and peered out. Without warning--surprising the Hell out of HER--strong hands grabbed Mei and practically hauled her off of her feet. A syndicate member they'd missed now held her against his chest. His partner smirked at their little present and looked at Cloria while the first one held his gun so that the barrell was pressed against Mei's temple. 

"Come on out of there, lovely," the man holding Mei said with a chuckle as Mei tried to get her gun into a position to shoot the guy. Syndicate or not, she didn't like being touched without permission! "But before you do, throw out your gun. Or else your friend here gets a hole in her head." 

"Shit," Cloria muttered to herself. She wished she had kept her second weapon. If she didn't toss her gun, then Mei might die. But if she did, then she'd have no protection herself. She glanced around the room, looking for anything that would make a good weapon, but saw nothing. Finally, she simply stuck the gun back into her pants and stepped slowly out the door. 

"I'm not armed," she called. "I dropped my gun in one of the bad hallways." She kept her back facing away from the syndicate man as her eyes met Mei's. What were they going to do? 

When the other guy moved to undoubtedly injure Cloria, Mei--who'd, frankly, had enough of this shit--spoke out in a low voice. "Vicious said to leave the women alone. I wouldn't suggest going against his orders." 

At those words, both men stopped and looked at Mei suspiciously. Was she bluffing? They shared a look and Mei realized they were either too smart to just fall for it or they were too stupid to really know what was going on. She sighed. "I take it you aren't too high on the food chain, are you. Why do you think Alaura sent so few people this way? I told her we were coming," she said flatly. That struck a chord in the man holding Mei. 

Her gaze hadn't met Cloria's and it wasn't out of guilt. She didn't care. Vicious told her to let the women live. She was going to let the women live. Not to mention the fact that Cloria would probably return to find Rua there and Jin dead. Poor little princess. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it," the second member said, smirking. In the back of his mind, he knew that Mei could very easily know Vicious' name and the fact that he'd taken over. But Alaura? 

Cloria just stared at Mei. What the hell was going on? How did Mei know Vicious? "What the hell?" she muttered under her breathe as she watched the scene play out. At least Mei had mentioned letting them live. 

"Prove it how? I'm sure you can always find out if you go against his wishes. Do you really want to do that? I wonder how he'd kill you. Maybe slowly torture you with the blade of his katana?" Mei practically purred. The man holding her suddenly released her. Alaura had said something about a double-agent and he realized that Mei was that wildcard. 

"Shit," he said, looking surprised. Mei glared at him and then looked at Cloria, smirking faintly. 

"I suggest you leave now before they forget," she said, amused. Mei said nothing more and moved to push past the men, her back turning toward Cloria. 

Cloria followed Mei as she rounded a corner, but she was shaking. This woman, the one Kade liked so much, was working for the Syndicate? She frowned, as she reached behind her back and pulled her gun. True, the woman's words had saved her, but she couldn't be trusted. In fact, all of this could just be part of the act. 

She stopped walking and held up the gun. "I wouldn't take another step, and don't turn around. Why did you do this?" 

Mei stopped and didn't turn around. She chuckled softly and shook her head a bit. "That's right... you didn't throw it out, did you," she mused, almost in a chiding voice as she seemed to quietly berate herself for forgetting that. 

But then going against the orders from Cloria, Mei turned and looked at her. "Why?" she repeated. "Cloria, don't take it so personally. It's just business." And with that said, she turned her back again and began walking--clearly unafraid. Mei, herself, wasn't sure if it was because she didn't care or if she honestly believed the little princess wouldn't shoot her in the back. However, Mei also hadn't really known Cloria personally. She'd gotten onto the SeaDog to get closer to Spike. Kade was just an added bonus. 

"Then so is this," Cloria replied, firing the gun at Mei's back. Although she was a skilled shot, she couldn't bring herself to actually kill Mei - the woman had betrayed them all, but Cloria knew that it was her betrayal that had contributed to saving her own life. She would give Mei that much, but the girl would stay here, far away from Kade and the SeaDog. The bullet tore through the right side of Mei's stomach. 

Then Cloria turned and ran. She had to get back to the others and let them know it was all a set up. 

Mei cried out as the bullet tore through her flesh. Her body fell forward with the force and she felt herself falling while unable to control her body enough to catch herself. She hit the ground and laid there while blood poured from the wound and began to soak her shirt. 'Shit' she thought to herself and struggled to get her arms up under her to push herself up. 

She gave up, however, when pain ripped through her body at the movement and another cry of pain was given. Peachy. 

--------------------- 

Meifa reached down and picked up the dog never missing a stride. As she ran in the direction Cloria had pointed out. She had been in dangerous situations with her father before, but neverhad they been cornered in the basement of a syndicate! 

Ein wriggled slightly in Meifa's grasp so that he could peer over her shoulder at what they were now leaving behind. This hadn't been his idea of helping, as he now only served as additional baggage. He resumed his struggles, hoping that Meifa would get the hint to put him down, so he could at least run on his own. 

"Ein!" Meifa called out. She had nearly dropping Ein when he struggled. "Fine then, you're on your own." With that she placed Ein on the ground and waited until Rua caught up with her. "What are we going to do?" 

"There were others with you right?" Rua asked as they ran through the maze of tunnels. She was looking for stairs, any set of stairs that could lead them up and hopefully out. "Where are they?" 

"They are upstairs fighting off the others," Meifa said looking back to make sure Ein was still there. 

As soon as he had been set down, Ein took his nose to the ground, slowly moving along until Meifa and Rua had hurried past them. A moment later, he caught the scent of a previous trail. Snorting, he quickened his pass, following it along the tunnel. 

Meifa noticing Ein's change in pace grabbed Rua and pulled her after Ein. "I think he knows where he's going!" she shouted happily. 

Whining as the smells became more and more encouraging, Ein made a sharp right into a perpendicular tunnel, and soon after a quick left. After what seemed like forever, he led them to an ascending stairway. 

Rua, sensing someone behind them pushed Meifa into an empty room. Behind them two men with guns began shooting. Rua's reactions were not fast enough and all she could feel for a moment was the searing pain of a bullet ripping through her side. 

Alas, he had found their escape too late. Ein whirled around only to see his followers disappearing, and a bullet striking Rua. He skiddered, running towards them, all the while dodging stray shots. 

Still retaining her consciousness Rua pulled out her gun and with luck from the gods managed to hit them both with the five remaining bullets in the gun. She killed one man and momentarily slowed down the second with a shot to his right shoulder. 

"Meifa take the dog and find help," Rua gasped out holding onto her side. She could feel her senses reeling from the mixture of adrenaline and the loss of blood. 

"What about you?" Meifa asked looking at Ein and then at the blood running down Rua's side. 

"I can't run right now, I'd only slow you down," Rua said leaning against the door jam. "Go!" 

Meifa took one last look at Ein hoping he'd understand and started to run in the direction he had been leading them earlier. 

Ein stood in front of Rua for a moment, as though unsure whether he should follow Meifa or stay. He knew all too well that there was nothing he could do to help her, or to hold off the enemy. Feebly licking at Rua's hand, he scurried out of the door after Meifa. 

They reached the set of dark narrow stairs they had first came down, and Meifa nearly cried out in relief at the sight of them. Halfway up them she ran into the hard chest of a male body and would have screamed if it wasn't for the hand that instantly covered her mouth. 

--------------------- 

Jet tossed another grenade, and using the cover backed out of the building. A bullet grazed his arm, but didn't stop him as he ran for the hammerhead. He'd just have to meet them back at the bebop. The plan had failed, and Jet was concerned for Spike. 

Kade backed out of the building as well, still firing at the syndicate goons who were following them.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked letting go of Meifa's mouth. "Where's Cloria?" 

"Jin!" Meifa said in excitement having litterally ran into the person she had been looking for. "Cloria and Mei are being shot at by a bunch of goons and Rua's lying out in the hallway bleeding to death!" 

Ein stumbled to a hault behind Meifa, peeking around her legs to see Jin. He whined loudly, his head bending backwards in the direction that they had come from. 

"Rua is here?" Jin nearly shouted but caught himself in time. "Nevermind...Just get out of here and take the mutt with you. Get as far away from this place as you can, we'll all meet up in the bebop. Can you do that?"

"Yah," Meifa said nodding her head fervently. "Please be careful Jin!" she called after him as he started to race down the stairs two at a time. "Let's go Ein, we have to get out of here!" 

Kade saw Meifa and Ein talking to Jin and fired off another round at a syndicate goon before making his way to where they were speaking. "Jin, what's going on? Where's Cloria and Mei?" he asked, his eyes still watching their backs - the syndicate wasn't giving up yet. 

Jin whipped around, his glock raised before he realized who he was actually pointing it at. "Dammit Kade," Jin said lowering his weapon. "There still down here, and somehow Rua got into all this mess as well. We have to go find them."

Kade sighed. He picked up his comm device and punched in the number on Jet's. "Jet, things went wrong with the ladies. We're going down to bring them out. We'll be back shortly!" Not bothering to wait for a response, he dashed around the side of the building, looking for the entrance Spike had told them about. Two blocks down he spotted the pachinko parlor. Trying to remember the stupid code words Spike had given them, and finally giving up, he simply yelled to the woman they needed in. 

With Jin hot on his trail, the two entered the basement of the syndicate building. 

--------------------- 

Rocko watched as the men made their way out. Their attempt to take down the syndicate had failed, although Rocko hadn't expected the three men to do as much damage as they had. His goons attempted to go after them, and were gunned down. "Let them go," Rocko called out. "We know who they are - and we'll be sure to pay them a visit in due time." 

--------------------- 

Cloria ran down the hallway, leaving Mei behind her. Which way was the right way in this godforsaken building? She took a turn to the left, realized it was the wrong way, and then backtracked to the original hall. Finally, after another turn, this time in the right direction, she spotted Rua. 

Rua was laying on the floor. She couldn't tell if the woman was dead or alive, and she rushed to her side. "Rua!" she cried out, afraid to shake the girl, who was bleeding badly, when suddenly everything went black. 

Kade turned the corner in time to see a syndicate goon hit Cloria on the head with a nightstick. He watched as the girl he considered a sister fell to the ground. His gun was aimed and fired in a matter of seconds, hitting the syndicate goon in the head. "Cloria!" he yelled, rushing to her side. "Jin, where's Mei." He asked frantically, eyes a bit wide. Rua had been shot, Cloria was knocked out, and Mei wasn't even here. "What were we thinking letting them do this?" 

Jin felt more anger in that moment than he had ever before had in his life. He had been to slow around the corner to prevent the man from hurting Cloria, and Kade had shot the bastard leaving him no where to vent his frustration. Ignoring the other man he raced over to the two women dropping to his knees before them. Cloria was unconcious and already a large lump was forming on the back of her head. But Rua was staring at him her eyes blurred with pain as blood kept seeping from her wound. 

"Kade, go find your damn girlfriend," Jin said ripping the shirt he was wearing until he had two long strips he could use as bandages. "I'll stay here with these two." 

Kade nodded, "Take care of her, ok," he said, in reference to Cloria, before rushing down the halls. He had no idea where Mei could be, but he'd search until he found her. Another few turns and the figure of a woman laying on the floor could be seen, along with a couple of syndicate goons who looked like they wanted to take advantage of her now injuried position. Shit, why had Cloria left her here? 

He ducked behind some boxes stashed in the hallway and fired off a round at the men. One of them went down instantly, while the other got away. He took a deep breath and dashed down the hall after the second, taking some gunfire as he went. One of the bullets grazed his side but he didn't let it slow him down. He turned the corner, and fired at the man, hitting him square in heart. 

Turning back, he checked to make sure the halls were clear before rushing to Mei's side. "Mei, are you alright?" he said, trying to assess the situation. He was bleeding now, the blood from the wound on his side soaking through his shirt. Mei was shot - he doubted she could walk. "I'll have to carry you out. Can you still fire a gun?" 

---------------- 

Gingerly Jin lifted Rua into a sitting position against the wall and began wrapping the strips around her waist to stop the bleeding. She had lost a lot of blood already and if she didn't get some help soon, she was going to die. 

"You came for me," Rua said smiling. When she had first seen him, she thought she had conjured him from her dream. She had wanted to see Jin again before she died. "I guess curiosity really did kill me, just like you said it would." 

"Your not dead yet Rua," Jin said finishing a knot in the bandages and wincing with her when he nudged ehr wound accidently. "I'm not going to let you die." 

"You have two bodies here," Rua said looking over at Cloria, she felt bad for the girl who had been injured trying to help her. No matter what bad blood ran between them, Rua still wished they could have been friends. "But you can only carry one. Be kind to her Jin, and be happy." 

"Stop talking like that," Jin said looking back at Cloria. He had arranged her body on the floor so that she was more comfortable, but they were still in danger here. He would have to find some way of getting them both out to safety, but Rua was right, he couldn't carry both of them and there was no way Rua could walk in her condition. 

"Will you kiss me one last time Jin?" Rua asked watching the way he looked at Cloria with such gentle eyes. "I promise not to tell on you." 

Jin would have laughed at her joke, if it had not been so sad that his heart felt like breaking for her. He'd told her he had Cloria now, and he did, but deep down he still loved her and always would and if he was forced to leave her right now, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. With one last guilty look towards Cloria's innocently sleeping form, he bent down and kissed Rua softly on the lips. He could feel how weak she was, and in that moment he would have given anything to trade places with her. 

"Thank you Jin," she said closing her eyes and letting herself drift into the darkness that threatened to swollow her whole. 

Jin laid her down inside the empty room and picking up Cloria turned his back on her for the second time and walked away. Every step he took became heavier and heavier, and not just because he was holding Cloria, who felt light as a feather in his arms. His only hope was that Kade would find Mei and together the two of them would be able to bring Rua to safety, but somewhere in the back of his mind Jin knew that that wouldn't happen. 

Jin blinked as he stepped out into the light of day. It had been easier than he had thought to get out of there alive. But he needed to find a hospital, Cloria would need a doctor and he needed someone to stitch up his own wounds. He could feel his strength leaving him, and would have to find shelter soon. He turned to give one last look at the syndicate building before moving on, "Rua, you will always be my first princess." 

--------------------- 

Mei was somehow managing to cling to consciousness and had only been vaguely aware of the syndicate members that had crowed around her. She could hear gunfire and then Kade was at her side. At the mention of a gun, she turned her head to where her own gun lay. 

Numbly, she nodded and managed to grab the firearm while gritting her teeth in pain at the movement. She was looking somewhat pale but her free hand reached out and grabbed Kade by his shirt, using him as leverage to try and pull himself up. A cry of pain was muffled by her own lips as she bit down upon her lip to bite the cry back. 

Her mind was so muddled at the moment that she hadn't remembered which side she was on. She should have lifted her gun and put a bullet through some vital part of Kade's body. But all she could do was lean against him. The young woman didn't fear death. 

But, dammit, this fucking HURT!! 

Kade reached his arms around her and picked her up in his arms. "Do your best, If you see anyone in the syndicate take them down." His own gun was still clutched in his hand, but he wouldn't be able to fire it while holding Mei. 

He weaved down the halls, heading back down the hallway. He passed Rua, laying against the wall. Shit, Jin could only carry one girl. Kade couldn't take her either. They'd have to come back. He made his way up through the tunnel, trying to catch up to Jin. What were they going to do with all the girls? 

He spotted Jin as he stepped into the light. "Jin!" he called out. 

Jin turned around spotting Kade holding Mei, his last hope for Rua died at the sight. He closed his eyes and held Cloria tighter to him. "I have to go back in," Jin said looking at Kade. 

"Alright, I'll stay here with both of them. Where did Meifa and Ein go?" Kade said, glancing around for the girl and the dog. He didn't want to have to save them either. 

Mei was just trying desperately to remain conscious though she seemed to slip in and out anyway. She could feel the strong arms holding her as though she were important and that allowed her consciousness to realize she could fall into the darkness. 

"I told them to go back to the ship," Jin said not wanting to spend any more time explaining. Jin looked about he would have to take Cloria back to the zip first, so that she was safe before he could make it back to Rua. "Let's get to the zips." 

Kade nodded, and carried Mei with him, "Jin, do you want me to go with you to get Rua?" he asked, as they reached the zips. He set Mei inside. It would be a cramped flight back. 

"No stay with them," Jin said laying Cloria down gingerly taking special care to make sure her head was supported. He gave one last look at Kade and sprinted back towards the building. "I'll be back soon!" 

Kade watched as Jin left. He turned back to Mei, and tried to make her more comfortable, but it was useless in the small craft. 

Jin raced into the basement, syndicate goons were everywhere. He was moving too slow and there were too many men with guns now for him to get anywhere. It was a suicide mission to try to go any further. "Fuck!" Jin could have kicked himself, but instead he fired off at a few men as he made his retreat. He had nearly made it to the stairs out when he was shot in the arm. Shouting out in pain he turned and fired at the man who had shot him taking him down. Practically crawling his way out he finally made it out of the building and towards the zips. "Let's get out of here," Jin said giving a don't-ask-stare to Kade. 

Kade nodded. He didn't want to know - he only wanted to get out of there. He got his zip, and started it up, heading back to the ship with Mei. 

Jin landed his zip on the deck of the Bebop and turned back to check on Cloria tucked away in the small space behind his seat. His arm was killing him and he was bleeding badly. They probably all needed medical attention. And they had nothing to show for all the blood they had spilled this day. 

Kade landed his own ship on the deck of the Seadog. He opened his hatch, and pulled Mei out. Calling across to Jin, "What's the plan? They need medical attention!" 

"We call a doctor," Jin said pulling out Cloria from his own zip. Her weight pulled at his left arm but he could do nothing about it now. "Preferably one that doesn't ask questions." 

Jet walked out on the deck, clutching his arm. "What happened to you two! I got your message and then you were gone!" 

Meifa followed behind Jet her eyes wide when she saw there state of injury. "Jet they need help!" Meifa cried out. 

"I know a doctor that doesn't ask questions," Jet said, pulling out his comm device and making the call. 

Ein came shuffling along behind Meifa, peeking between her and Jet's leg to examine the neighbors as well. He whimpered lightly at what he saw. 

Kade nodded, "I'll bring Mei over there. We can have everyone in one place for the doctor. Looks like the rest of us need help too." And no one knew where Faye or Spike were. 

Jin followed Kade into the Bebop, at the least the kid and the dog had gotten out of their without a scratch. But then he didn't understand why thedog had been their anyway...or Rua. "Dammit that was a fucking circus," Jin shouted frustrated. 

"It was a set-up," Kade replied, setting Mei on the couch. "They expected us. They knew. I just want to know how." 

"What?" Meifa asked looking between the men and the two injured women who she had last seen whole and concious. "How could they know?" 

"I don't know, Meifa, but they were there waiting for us. They knew we were coming." Kade was frustrated, but he wanted to concentrate on Mei right now. "Mei, you still with me," he said softly. 

Jet walked in, "The doc is on his way down here. Should be here in a few minutes." 

Ed continued to stare blankly at the computer. "Doctor-person, Doctor-person, where art-YOU?" she sang sporadically, waving her arms and legs as if they were jelly. 

"Where's Rua?" Meifa asked looking between them. "She was hurt pretty badly, did you find her?" 

Jin was sitting in a chair cradling CLoria in his good arm while trying to inspect the other one. "We found her," Jin said softly. "But I had to leave her behind." 

"Check out her," Jin said pointing to Mei. "And give me an ice pack for her, for now." 

Edward popped up and looked at the both of them, her goggles still splattered on her face. She tugged on the doctor's leg and said, "Doctor-person, the one who has the most red jam spewing from them is of course the one with zee most medical attteeentttiooon!" she collapsed. 

The doctor looked down at Ed, and then to woman on the couch. He was silent, asking no questions, and simply went to work to remove the bullet from Mei's abdomen 

Ein scampered here and there, trying to avoid being underfoot of all the humans moving around. He finally settled himself near Ed, whining lightly as he looked on. 

Ed bent over and patted Ein on the head. "There there, now, Doctor-person will make peoples feel all okie-dokie in hurty-okies! 

Jet walked out of the room, then returned with an ice pack. "Here, for her head." he said, handing it to Jin. 

Meifa watched all the chaos in the room and grabbing a spare set of sheets she began to rip them into strips. "You need help too," she said taking some of the stips over to Jin she began to wrap his arm tightly as he held the ice pack to Cloria's head. 

"Thanks," Jin said wincing a bit at her rough hands as they worked at binding his wounds. 

Kade laughed, "Look at us. We're all beat up and for what." They had failed miserably in their mission. He looked at Meifa. "I guess you couldn't find Faye?" 

"No, she wasn't down there," Meifa said saddly. "She couldnt' have been anywhere in the building." 

Twiddling her fingers, Ed ran off to go look for food. "Such intensity is making me huuunnggrrryyy? C'mon Ein, let's go hunting!" She crouched down like a predator and becan scouring the floor with her nose, her buttocks high up in the air and crawling everywhere. Eventually she leapt back up, saluted the room, and announced, "I smell soda cracker crumbs." 

Jet lit up a cigarette. "If she wasn't in the building, it can only mean that either they moved her, bob's information was wrong, or she's whereever Spike is." 

Ein seemed reluctant to follow, so keen on watching the present scene. At length, however, he followed Edward, though he kept his gaze focused on the others. 

The doctor finished working on Mei and moved to patch up Jin's arm. Jet's arm was already in a sling, and he figured the man had managed to fix himself just fine. Finally, he looked at Cloria, and confirmed that she would just have a nasty headache when she woke up. 

At least a bit more joyous than the others in the situation, Ed sprinted off in hopes to find Ramen Noodles...beef flavor, of course. 

"So now we sit around and wait for the others," Jin said annoyed at the doctors poking and prodding. "Hopefully Spike did a little better than the rest of us." 

"Ed," Jet said calling to the kid, "How did your hacking into the Red Dragon go?" 

Her voice could be heard echoing within the corridors. "Edward hacked camera like told to! Bob and Sam went to play tag with friends!" 

Jet nodded, "I just hope they make it back as well." 


	21. The Showdown

**The Showdown**

Vicious walked down the hall. It was only a matter of hours before his meeting with Spike, and there was much to do. Faye had recently been given a very strong dosage of the drugs, enough he hoped that she would resist him very little. As he walked, he smiled a bit. He was surprised, but he had come to like Faye while she was here. Too bad he'd still have to use her against Spike, and to his word, he'd let her go. Spike had been right about that - Vicious did not lie - at least not to Spike.

He looked down at the suit he was carrying. It was a full leather body suit - identical to the one Julia often wore. He knew that Faye would look fantastic in the outfit, but more importantly, she would look just like Julia, except for the difference in hair color.

Vicious opened the door and let himself into Faye's room. She was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as though death itself had taken over her. "I have something for you, Miss Valentine."

Faye turned her head towards the voice that had entered her room. It sounded liked Spike, but upon further inspection, she realized it was Vicious. She was alert, although things in the room were moving, making her dizzy. With a smile, she asked, "Is that for me?" as she pointed to the clothing Vicious was carrying.

"It's for you," Vicious replied. He laid the outfit across the back of the chair and stepped up next to the bed. He leaned down and helped Faye into a sitting postion. "Can you change into for me? I want to see what it looks like on you."

Faye nodded, and let Vicious help her off the bed and into a standing position. She shimmed out of her clothing, caring little that Vicious was standing right there. She reached for the suit with her good arm, but realized there was no way she'd be able to pull it on without help. Still wearing only her undergarments, she turned to Vicious. "You're going to have to help me with this."

Vicious nodded, and took the suit from Faye. He hadn't anticipated that he'd have to dress her, and the act flustered him. He finally managed to pull the suit up on her - the act of which involved more touching than he had realized. By the time he pulled it over her shoulder, he was face-to-face with Faye.

Faye smiled softly. "Appreciated Vicious." She turned around, so that he could zip it up. Then she added the belt around her waist, leaning on him in the process. "What's the occasion?"

"I am taking you somewhere special. You do wish to have your revenge?" Vicious replied, placing his hands on Faye's waist. "After all, he's hurt you as much as he's hurt me." He guided Faye towards the door.

Faye thought about that for a moment. "You're speaking of Spike, aren't you?" She said - the words more an observation than a question. "Yes, he's hurt me. He hurts me, then he makes me feel better, then he hurts me again. It cycles. But you wish to see him killed." Faye's mind wasn't processing fast enough. "I don't think I do."

"I do wish to see him killed. I wish to kill him with my own hands," Vicious replied, walking Faye down the hallway. "He deserves it, after all he's done."

Faye nodded. "You never did tell me what that was." She felt like she was walking in a dream, and she knew that she was on drugs again. But she liked the way she felt, and the prospect of killing Spike were not lost on her. After all, Spike loved Julia - so what did she need him for anyway? Faye bit her lip at the thought of Julia. She liked the woman, now that they had spoken on better terms. Julia wouldn't be happy with her if she killed Spike.

Vicious didn't bother to enlighten Faye either. What was between Spike and he would die with Spike.

The pair entered the elevator, and Vicious pushed the button for the top floor. His craft was waiting there, and they would take it to the TransM building. Faye was leaning against him, and he wrapped one arm around her waist to stabilize her. It felt strangely weird and yet conforting to have her, dressed that way, so close to him. He could almost pretend she was Julia. Almost.

Together, they walked to the roof and Vicious helped Faye into the zipcraft. He doubted in her condition that her shot would even hit Spike, but Vicious was counting more on the dramatic effect of the action than its actually effectiveness at killing Spike. He would take care of that.

---------------------

Spike tied off the layer of gauze extra-tight. He couldn't afford for the wound to re-open again. Moving slowly and mechanically, he tugged on his pants and laced his boots. The yellow collared shirt came next, followed by the jacket. Fully dressed, Spike stood in his room, looking around the tiny compartment at the few belongings he'd accrued over the past three years.

The room was remarkably devoid of personality. No photographs of family or loved ones donned the walls, nor any posters or pictures of favorite places or scenes. A small dresser contained his limited wardrobe, and a much larger compartment held his private munitions and maintinence tools. Other than that ... small mounds of dirty laundry littered the floor, and an unmade bed sat unobstrusively in the corner. There was nothing here that marked the space as truly his - that tied him to the Bebop. It could have been a hotel room that he'd just been staying in for a long time. And it didn't matter how long he stayed. Like the hotel, it was temporary. Just another place to be while he was away.

It was time to go home.

Spike put a Jericho 941 into its customary holster, and hid a second one in an inner coat pocket. Another pocket he filled with pre-loaded magazines of 9mm ammunition. A half-dozen grenades were secreted about his body. God, he loved grenades - such useful things. There was also a single charge of a remote-detonate explosive, one that Spike had been saving for a rainy day. He grabbed it. Today it wasn't raining, but he supposed the was no use planning for the future. There might not be a future.

He closed the front of his coat and then stepped out of his room, giving the space one final glance before turning out the light for the last time.

A few minutes later, the hangar door opened and the Swordfish II flew up and vanished into the night.

On the table in the living room, a small table bore a single piece of paper. It read:

_Jet- _

Take care of Faye for me, and give Ein a little treat. Maybe Meifa will learn to loosen up, and maybe Cloria will resolve whatever's been bothering her. Take care of all of them for me. I don't think I'll be coming back.

It's been a good fight.

-Spike

----------------

Vicious spent a few moments walking the perimeter of the roof, getting his bearings on what was there. Then he returned to where he had left Faye standing. She smiled at him, in her drugged stupor. "Vicious, is this really necessary? You could just run away from it all."

Vicious shook his head. "I can't run away. And neither can you. Spike will haunt us both until he's dead. You know I speak the truth."

Faye looked down at the gun in her hand. "You're right Vicious." She said, blinking a few times as she focused her vision again. "You were always right. When he comes, he will die."

With the dying whir of engines, a red zip craft settled on the far end of the TransM building's roof. It was rather hard to see. Dense fog blocked any light from the moon, so the only ambient lighting was the softly glowing reflection of the city lights off the low cloud cover.

Spike climbed out of the Swordfish and, vision enhanced by his special glasses, spotted a single figure on the rooftop.

Vicious.

A small object bounced out of the Swordfish, rolling to a gentle stop about two-thirds of the way to where Vicious was standing. Three seconds later the grenade exploded, gouging a deep hole in the rooftop and sending concrete, rebar, and other debris flying. Thick smoke blackened the air and provided cover as Spike ran away from the Swordfish and ducked behind a skylight.

Vicious saw the grenade hit the ground, and immediately grabbed Faye and dove out of the way. His plan wouldn't work very well if something happened to her first. He pulled Faye with him behind the wall of the stairwell building, before calling out to Spike, "Nice Entrance, Spike." One hand rested on his katana, while the other gripped Faye's arm. "Obviously, Faye, he cares little for your life." Vicious told the woman, hoping to use Spike's grenade trick against him.

Faye was in a complete daze as Vicious pulled her along with him. She simply followed where he went, but her eyes hardened as his words registered in her brain. "You're right. That grenade could have killed me as well." She glanced down and remembered the gun that Vicoius has given her, and resolved to herself that this night, Spike would die.

Through the haze of smoke, Spike spotted a human-shaped blur heading towards the stairwell. If Vicious got inside, then they'd be reduced to closed-quarters fighting and the swordsman would have the advantage. Up here in the open, the gunman was king.

He fired off two shots at the exact spot he remembered the doorway being. Keeping low, he ran forward, trying to stress his already-throbbing side as little as possible, then crouched down behind a pile of rubble only twenty feet from the stairwell.

The shots made loud clinking sounds as they rattled off the doorway. Spike was too close, and this was not going at all the way Vicious had planned. He would have to make use of Faye quickly. He realized that Spike didn't know she was there, although he wouldn't inform her of that revelation. He pulled Faye behind the small building. "Faye, I'm going to rush to the left and distract Spike. I want you to step out from behind this building and when you see him make a move for me, call out to him. Have your gun ready. Can you do that?"

Faye nodded, repeating Vicious's words softly to herself as though she needed to hear them twice in order to make sense of them. She leaned against the wall, and slid towards the end of the far side of the small building, opposite of the side she and Vicious were originally on.

Vicious turned then, and dashed out from the other side. He watched as Spike registered his movements and fired at him. Vicious dove behind another pile of rubble, his hand reaching for his katana. He could not get close enough to Spike yet, but hopefully Faye would provide that distraction.

As Faye watched Vicious run and Spike react, she stepped from her hiding place. Her gun was instantly in the air, the barrel pointed at Spike, although a good number of yards were between them and Faye's own vision lacked clarity. "Don't move, Spike," she said, her voice hard. Her feet were spread apart slightly, and both arms gripped the gun. The painkillers pumping through her body left her feeling little of the pain in her shoulder. The black leather suit softly reflected the overhead lights of the building, and her purple hair blew back in the breeze. She looked both beautiful and dangerous - the exact effect Vicious was hoping for.

At the sound of the voice, Spike stood - and froze. His eyes widened as his pupils shrank to near-imperception as he spied the outlines of the woman in the black skinsuit. For a moment, he could have sworn it was Julia, standing there, pointing that gun at him through the haze.

It was Faye, but the effect was the same. An unplacable emotion hit him almost tangibly, pinning him in place more firmly than any deer staring into the headlights of an oncoming car.

Faye Valentine. Faye, the one who the others were suppose to rescue. Faye, who'd told him she loved him through a cocktail of painkillers and babblejuice. Faye, who'd been a useful nuisance and shipmate all this time.

Faye, who wore wore _her_ clothes and held _her_ gun ... and, if he knew anything about the way Vicious' mind worked, stood in _her_ place.

"Faye, get out of here," Spike said shakily, trying to remain calm. "You don't know what you're doing. Go!"

Faye hesitated. There was something about this situation that didn't feel right. She continued to stare at him, but the gun was shaking in her hands. "I know what I'm doing, Spike," she replied, her voice cracking softly. _Just pull the trigger_, she thought to herself, but try as she might, her fingers simply would not complete the request. Something held her back. She blinked a few times as though she was trying to clear her vision, when in reality she was trying to clear her mind. She suddenly felt like there was an important concept that she needed to know, but it was just out of her reach. She steadied the gun again.

As soon as Spike was distracted, Vicious stood back up. He took the opportunity to walk closer to Spike, although he didn't close the gap completely, preferring to leave some distance between them. "She knows exactly what she's doing." He said, a bit of playfulness in his tone as he echoed Faye's words. He was enjoying Spike's frustation as much as he'd enjoy Spike's death. His katana was still sheathed, but he was prepared to pull it out as soon as he needed too. He had a feeling Spike's attention would not stay on Faye much longer.

He briefly wondered if, just as Julia had, Faye would also fail to shoot Spike. It mattered little. He would be sure to finish off his ex-friend now. Between Spike's injuries, and the shock of betrayal, Vicious should have little problem defeating the man who was once his equal.

Spike whirled to look at Vicious, his face a mask of anger. "You've lost your touch, Vicious," he snarled. "Can't come up with anything original anymore. This is the second time you've sent a woman to do your dirty work for you. What's the problem, can't handle killing me yourself?"

Back to Faye, he raised his Jericho and levelled it at Vicious' head. At this range, he couldn't possibly miss - but he wanted his answer first.

"Faye has her own claim in the matter," Vicious said, as he watched Spike's hands more than his face. Vicious knew Spike well enough to know that he wasn't ready to shoot just yet, but he'd also be able to sense a change in that attitude by waiting for the moment Spike's hands tensed. "I simply brought her along for the ride." His leaned back a bit, his hand ready to pull out the katana. "You will die tonight - does it matter which of us kills you?"

Faye was visably shaking now, although no one was looking at her anymore. Second time Vicious had....? She blinked a few times. Did this have to do with Julia?

"There's more to it than that," Spike snapped. "You know this was between just us." The wind ruffled his hair and caught the edges of his overcoat so that they spread out behind him like wings.

"So that's it, isn't it," he continued darkly. "You don't have the guts to kill me. I guess we now know which dragon has lost its fangs. You want Faye to do it, and you're just going to watch."

The words tore through Vicious. He had _not_ lost his fangs and he wouldn't stand for Spike saying anything of the like. "You should know better than any the guts I have, Spike. And you should know I'm the only one who can kill you - even if Faye tries." The words enraged him, and left him feeling on the defense, something that Vicious did not like.

Faye listened. There it was again - the-stay-out-this-it-is-just-between-us crap that Spike was constantly spouting. Damn him for saying that. "Damn you," she said softly. She lowered the gun, unsure now what she was supposed to do with it. She blinked again and noticed her vision was getting worse. "Spike." The voice was weak, but loud enough that it could be carried over the wind.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vicious noticed Faye's change in attitude. He would need to get her out of the way, so that he could kill Spike now - she was definately not going to do it, at least not without more prompting, something he had little time for. "Make your move Spike."

Spike was gratified to see the expression on Vicious' face in reaction to his words, and knew that they had hit home. Well, he'd press any advantage he could get. He'd have to, if he stood a chance of surviving.

Eyes and gun still focused on his enemy, he backed up protectively towards Faye, feet picking their way through the rubble by touch alone. "So if she won't do it, what are you gonna do, huh?" he said softly. "Kill her, since she isn't useful to you anymore? After all of your lies, I could see you doing that. Or maybe you'd kill her because you can't stand the thought of me happy with a woman when you're not - whether or not it's true." He wasn't going to discuss the far more personal reason why he'd come here so long as Faye was within earshot. Right now, her safety was the more pressing, important goal.

Half-healed wounds screaming in protest, Spike moved so quickly that he was a blur. He hooked his bad left arm around Faye's waist and slammed the both of them into a depression in the debris-littered ground, simultaneously firing off the shot he'd had lined up at Vicious' head. The shot was followed by two more. He rolled sideways up to his feet and crouched, ready.

Vicious only half listened to Spike words. He was focused on Spike's movements, waiting of the one that indicated he was about to attack. When he saw it, he moved, nearly at the same time Spike moved. The shots whizzed by his head, but missed. Vicious watched as Spike grabbed Faye, just before he slid behind a pole.

He decided not to worry about her for now. There would be time later, but first he needed to get Spike into closer quarters, where his Katana would do some good. His eyes focused on the stairwell again. He wouldn't make it if he just ran. He had to distract Spike first.

Faye gasped as Spike grabbed her. The gun went flying from her hand skidding across the pavement. "Shit," she muttered, as she tried to get up to go after it.

Vicious peered out from behind the pole. He could barely see Spike, and if he could distract him long enough to make a run for the stairs, Spike would follow. He pulled a throwing knife out of his pocket and threw it at the part of Spike he could see.

Faye stumbled, and tripped over Spike. Her eyes widened in pain as the throwing knife, meant for him, found her own chest instead. She screamed, reaching up to clutch her chest as she fell to the ground.

Vicious's eyes widened. He had not intended to hit Faye, but the mistake would provide the distraction he needed. He took off for the stairs, flinging open the door.

"Dammit!" Spike swore, torn between rushing to Faye's side and following Vicious. Faye was injured, but chest wounds were either fatal or insignificant. Either way, he couldn't help her. Rising to his feet, he fired off a shot after Vicious and rushed to the stairs.

Faye watched as Spike rushed after Vicious. She rolled onto her back and stared at the stars as they danced across her plain of vision. She reached up and felt the knife. It didn't seem to be hurting her, but she wasn't ready to get up. "How could he have left me here," she said softly.

Vicious reached the bottom of the stairs in time to hear Spike opening the door. He turned the corner, waiting for Spike to come down the stairs. The smaller halls would make it easier for him to get close to Spike.

Spike practically flew down the stairs, pausing on each landing to look for Vicious. When he finally did spot his quarry, he stopped and fired twice directly towards Vicious' heart. He had to stop Vicious before he got close - if the other man neared, his whirling sword would dice him to pieces in no time.

Vicious dodged, the bullet grazing his left arm. He ignored it, and took that moment to lunge towards Spike his katana swinging. He was definately ready to end this. It was time for Spike to die.

Spike ducked under the sword, firing up at Vicious. At that moment, however, he tripped and rolled down the flight of ten stairs. At the next landing, he wound up on his back, head propped up against the concrete wall.

He got off three shots at the descending Vicious, then jumped straight to his feet and ran down the next length of stairs, reloading his Jericho. That last attack had gotten too close to his head for comfort.

System flooded with adrenaline, he braced himself against the wall and waited for Vicious. The entire world seemed like it was playing in slow-motion. The danger of the situation was like a euphoric, and the fact that his opponent was Vicious only heightened the high. _This_ was what he'd been waiting for, these past three years. Finally, he was awake.

The bullets seemed to pass him by in slow motion, each one so close to ending his life. This was the game he had waited for. There was no better opponent than Spike. He rushed down the stairs staying close to the wall. Spike's gun had a range that his katana did not, but Vicious was not worried. If he could get close to Spike, he would win, and the stairwell made distance shooting difficult.

He jumped around the next rail, and through the middle of the stairs could see that Spike was waiting for him on the next platform. He pulled out another knife, and turning the corner, threw it towards Spike.

Spike jerked sideways, but the knife still cut across his brow and temple before clattering off the wall behind him. A trickle of blood started to obscure his left eye. He started to back down the stairs, aware of how dire his situation was. His opponent not only had a melee weapon in close quarters, but had the higher ground as well. Halfway down the flight, he fired again.

Wiping blood out of his eyes, he glanced upward. There was a plain steel door, and painted on it the number 59. If he was on the fifty-ninth floor, he had a long way to go before he reached the ground. Spike whirled and grabbed the handle of the door. It was unlocked, so he ran through blindly.

The bullet grazed his check as he turned his head to avoid it. Blood rushed from the newly formed wound, but Vicious ignored it. He could hear the sounds of a door opening and closing, and realized that Spike had left the stairwell. He continued down, stopping only long enough to retrieve the knife. He didn't have many with him.

Once down the stairs, he pushed the door open, then rolled to the ground. He had no idea where Spike was, but he didn't want to get hit with a bullet to the head. He ducked behind a ceiling support, his katana still in his hand. "Running away won't end this, Spike," he called out.

Fifty feet down the hallway, Spike fired at Vicious, this time aiming for the hand that held the katana. "I ran away once already," he shot back. "I'm not going to again." He ducked behind a cubicle, keeping low, and lost himself in a maze of desks, chairs, and potted plants.

The bullet hit Vicious in the hand, knocking his katana to the floor. He reached to pick it up with his left, and although he was competent with both hands, he was far stronger with his right. He needed to close the distance between himself and Spike. Rushing down the hallway, he turned into the room he could hear Spike in, and slashed at the desks with his Katana. He was feeling enraged now - nothing would stop him from killing Spike.

His hand was bleeding, and broken, but even then he reached into his coat and pulled out a throwing knife. He saw the glint of Spike's gun, and threw the knife, although he was sure his aim would suffer from the injury. As soon as the knife left his hand, he dove behind a desk. "You should have never run in the first place."

"What, and give you the satisfaciton of winning?" The knive grazed the top of Spike's scalp. He stood up from behind the desk, and at point-blank range, buried a bullet in Vicious' stomach. Grabbing a fistful of papers off a desk, he wiped some of the blood off his face then turned and ran again, heading down an open corridor.

A gasp from a room revealed itself to be a janitor, working late. At the sight of the limping, bloodied, and armed man, the janitor abandoned his cleaning cart , dropped to the floor, and clutched his hands over his head. Spike ignored him. He didn't want any innocents to get hurt, but sometimes shit happened. He had to kill Vicious, and wouldn't make any allowances for anyone.

The bullet tore through Vicious, knocking him back, and he landed on the floor only to see Spike run off again. He laid there, dazed for a moment, wondering briefly why Spike hadn't simply killed him then. A thought crossed his mind, that as much as they wanted the other to die, it couldn't be that simple.

Only a moment's rest later with a fresh rush of adrenaline pumped through his body, Vicious pulled himself to his feet. He clutched his stomach, breathing hard. He wouldn't not go down unless Spike was going with him. He pushed a desk out of the way, and peered around the corner but he couldn't see Spike. He leaned against the doorjam and waited. Spike would come back, and he'd be ready. If he rushed out again, he'd be killed.

Only once Spike had entered the room did he realize that there was only one exit. He was trapped.

That, he thought with a smile as he reached into a pocket of his coat, was what grenades were for.

He pulled the pin and counted to three. Throwing the grenade out the door into the hallway, he ducked back behind the wall and covered his head with his hands, waiting for the blast.

Vicious could see the grenade rolling down the hallway. His reaction time was slow, but he managed to find a desk to hide behind as the grenade went off, blowing the room to bits. He covered his head as debris went flying. Damn Spike for not playing fair. The blast caused the papers in the room to burn, and soon fire was spreading through the floor. The sprinklers came on, but they were not fast enough to quench the spreading flames. Vicious dashed for the stairwell. He'd wait for Spike a few floors down.

Spike dashed through the flaming debris. The water from the ceiling only served to wash more blood into his left eye, and he quickly wiped it away. He reached the stairwell only seconds after Vicious did.

Vicious wasn't there - but Faye was. She'd started down the stairs but had fallen partway down. Blood pool under her chest, trickling down the stairs.

"Faye!" Spike exclaimed, rushing to her side. He rolled her over, desperately hoping she was conscious. "Hang in there, Faye."

Faye's eyes were closed but when she heard Spike's voice she opened them. She still had the gun in her hand, but she was too weak to hold it up.

"Spike..." she said softly, "I was supposed to kill you, but I don't want you to die." Haziness hit, and she had to close her eyes again.

Spike gently took the gun away from her and slipped it into the pocket of his coat. Carefully, he slipped his hands under her and lifted her up, then went back through the door into the madness of fire and rain. Somewhere in there, the janitor was screaming. Spike only knew that the elevator was at the end of the hall, beyond the wreckage, and that he had to get Faye out of here.

The wait for the elevator was interminable, but when it finally did arrive, he was cautious as he stepped inside. He laid Faye down on the floor, then hit the button for the lobby.

Spike crouched at Faye's side. He gently pulled a strand of hair back from her face. Although comatose, she really did look beautiful. "Don't worry about me. Just hang in there," he repeated softly.

Faye slowly opened her eyes again. She was having trouble breathing, and each breath seemed to hurt more than the one before. "Spike, you're hurt," she said softly, the words strained, as she reached up to touch the blood rushing down his face. "I can't help but worry." She stared up at him, her eyes showing more clearly now than ever that she loved him.

"You're gonna be alright," Spike said, gathering her up in his arms and holding her close. "You're gonna be alright." The repeating words were more to reassure himself than her. "I'm taking you out of here."

Faye nodded, "Spike, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, and leaned her head against his chest. She felt happy then, in that moment, although she wasn't entirely sure why. She just wanted to rest, to sleep, and to stay there with him. "Come with me, Spike.."

The words struck a chord deep in his heart. He'd said the exact same thing to Julia, three years ago. She hadn't come with him then - and he couldn't come with Faye now.

He said simply, "I can't."

With a ping, the elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors slid open. Spike picked up Faye and stood, then carried her through the lobby and out onto the street. There was a park bench on the sidewalk, and he gently laid her down on it, hoping that someone, anyone, would come by and find her. He wanted to do more, but something more urgent called.

Face a mask of determination, Spike loaded a fresh magazine into his Jericho and went back inside.

Vicious was about to step out of the stairwell when he heard Faye coming down the stairs. Back against the wall, he listened as Spike picked the girl up and headed back onto the burning floor. Vicious concluded that Spike was taking her out of there, and that meant down to the lobby. He headed onto floor fifty-seven, and hit the elevator button.

He reached the lobby. Once glance outside told him Spike was still there with Faye, but Vicious fully expected his 'partner' would return. Only a moment later, Spike turned and headed back for the doors.

Vicious was waiting. As Spike stepped back into the room, his katana came down swinging at Spike's chest.

The sword sunk deep into Spike's chest, slicing through fabric, skin, and layers of muscle before it grated sickeningly across his ribcage. Before the pain could set in, Spike automatically brought his gun up and fired a single shot. The bullet flew off its mark, missing Vicious' heart and instead punching a hole through what he hoped was his enemy's left lung.

Or the shot could have gone wide entirely. Spike could barely see through the curtain of sweat and blood, so he had no idea. Exerting every ounce of willpower he had, he managed to stay partially upright long enough to stagger back out the door. Only then did he collapse into the bushes.

The pain from his chest was blinding, and standing fully upright was impossible. But Vicious was still out there, alive and looking for him. Spike raised a trembling wrist and punched three small buttons on his comm.

On the roof, the Swordfish's engines glowed into life. A moment later, the zip blasted up, then circled around the TransM building to land daintily on the street in front of it.

Spike limped to the spacecraft, desperately hoping with each step that a sword wasn't about to strike him in the back. He wasn't done yet. And no, he wasn't running away - just trying to even the odds. He hauled himself aboard.

Spike slumped against the controls, but forced himself to focus. The zip rose a few feet into the air, guns ready and aimed towards the lobby entrance. He didn't see Vicious anywhere, but he had to be someplace.

The bullet blew through Vicious's shoulder, knocking him down. He grabbed his Katana and pushed himself behind the lobby's couch. Clutching his shoulder, he took a few deep breaths. The pain was intense, but his heart still burned to see Spike die. He knew his katana had done damage, but how much he couldn't be sure. He was now fighting with multiple bullet wounds - stomach, shoulder, and hand - but he couldn't quit now. He didn't care if he died. Spike couldn't get away.

When he was sure Spike wasn't in the room, he forced himself to stand. He stumbled out of the building, in time to hear the engines of Spike's zip roar to life. Spike was trying to run! Vicious couldn't let that happen. He pulled out his own comm unit, and quickly started up his own zip. He looked up - Spike's zip was coming fast. Vicious dove into the bushes in time to watch as Spike pulled himself into the craft. He turned, and limped along the side of the building, hoping to get around before Spike saw him.

He must have been successful, because Spike was aiming his guns at the lobby. Vicious rounded the corner of the building, and leaned against the wall as he waited for his own craft to arrive. Once it had, he pulled himself aboard. Fighting to stay conscious, he lifted off, and coming around behind Spike, fired at the Swordfish.

How had Vicious' zip gotten behind him?? Spike took off, banking hard to the left as he passed the TransM building and jetted out over downtown. Circling around, he fired back at Vicious' craft. The line of bullets vanished into the night, and he was off again, heading out towards the edges of the city.

_if I make a mess downtown, Jet will have my ass ... _Somehow, the thought of Jet reaming him out for causing expensive damages cut through the adrenaline haze and caused him to smile.

Vicious lifted his own zip in the air and followed Spike. "I thought you weren't going to run!" he said through the comm device. He fired a missle at Spike's zip, but a quick manuver by his enemy caused the missle to crash into the nearest building. He didn't have many missles loaded - he'd have to be careful.

Spike dodged the missle, but just barely. As he flew over the river, he dropped his zip down low to fly under the narrow bridge that crossed it. Coming up over it, he performed a 180 and bored down on Vicious, guns opened to full.

Vicious watched as Spike turned around to come straight at him. He punched the button on his missle, this time aiming right at Spike, before trying to roll left. Spike's gunfire tore through his right wing, but he managed to steady himself. "Damn it," he muttered, as he watched the missle fly towards Spike's zip.

The missile impacted into the Swordfish's engines, which sputtered then died. Spike managed to get the landing gear down and bring the zip around over the bridge, although the emergency landing was anything but graceful.

The moment the zip came to a stop, he hopped out. He'd be a sitting duck if he remained in one place.

Vicious watched as Spike went down. This was his chance to end this. He manuvered his own zip, damaged from Spike's fire to land just off the bridge. He grabbed his katana and hobbled from the zip. Realizing that he was injuried badly, he briefly thought it would be best to just leave. "Spike. Let's finish this," he called out. The wings of his zip blocked his view, but he knew Spike was close.

Spike responded by firing three shots at Vicious, then running under a streetlight. opefully, Vicious' eyes would follow him. His opponent's night vision would be ruined, and for a few seconds Spike would be invisible against the darkness.

And a few seconds was all he would need.

The bullets clanked off the wings of his zip. When the sounds of gunfire ceased, Vicious stepped from behind the zip. He could see Spike running away, and knew this was his last chance before Spike got away. He leaned back against the craft, willing the last of his strength, before running after Spike. His left hand still held his katana, and in his broken right he pulled out another knife. He'd have to close the distance before either weapon did him much good.

Spike looked over his shoulder, and was surprised and alarmed to see that Vicious was much closer behind him than he'd thought. Under normal circumstances, he'd have put on an extra burst of speed to widen the gap. But these circumstances were anything but normal. A brisk hobble was about all he could manage.

Spike hopped up onto the low railing on the edge of the bridge, and fired a single bullet directly at Vicious' heart. At the same time, however, Vicious' katana came sweeping towards him. Automatically he leaned back so that the blade swished through the emtpy air in front of him ...

... and then he was falling, without even a chance to see if his final shot had hit. The Jericho flew out of Spike's hand as he stared upward at his feet, silhouetted against the sky. Air whipped past him.

For a moment he felt weightless, the extreme bloodloss adding to the sense of vertigo. As thought he were floating on clouds.

_"I'm going to find out if I was ever truly alive."_

His own words echoed in his ears as thoughts of Vicious and Julia rushed through his head. Everything seemed so clear, so perfect. All he'd waited for, all this time ... resolved. Ended. A burden was gone. He was finally free.

Then came the impact, the sudden shock, and finally the wet, icy embrace of the water. A swathe of blood stained it crimson. And perhaps for the very last time, Spike closed his eyes.

The bullet missed, but only because Vicious had inadvertantly tripped as he swung his katana at Spike. The katana left his hand, hit the railing, and landed next to him on the ground. He closed his eyes, unsure if he had hit Spike, but fully aware that his adversary had fallen off the bridge and into the water below. In his condition, he wouldn't last long.

Vicious pulled himself up, and leaned against the railing. He couldn't see Spike at all in the dark waters; he was having a hard enough time seeing anything at all. He reached down and picked up his katana, and stumbled slowly back to his zip. He had to get back to the syndicate clinic, or else he'd share Spike's fate.

A small grin crossed his lips, even as he struggled to get back to the zip. Spike's fate. Death. It was finally over. He would find Julia again, and maybe now, he could be happy.

----------------

With a ping, the elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors slid open. Spike picked up Faye and stood, then carried her through the lobby and out onto the street. There was a park bench on the sidewalk, and he gently laid her down on it, hoping that someone, anyone, would come by and find her. He wanted to do more, but something more urgent called.

"Spike," Faye whispered softly, although she had no energy to stop him. She closed her eyes, then opened them again, fighting to keep the world from going black. This had to stop. The words echoed in her mind. She told herself she had to get up. She had to find them both. She had to stop them from doing these crazy things.

But she couldn't. Her body wouldn't listen to her, and her mind could do nothing more than scream. Her head rolled to the side, and she watched with tears in her eyes as Spike and Vicious's zip crafts took off. She could hear the sounds of missles and gunshots, but even those couldn't prompt her to move.

A minute later, although to her it felt like hours, she gave in to the darkness and passed out. An emergency crew, responding to the fire in the building arrived on the scene to find not only a burning building, but a injured woman.

"Get her into the ambulance," Someone shouted, as Faye was lifted onto a stretcher and carried towards the vehicle. "She's bleeding badly." someone else said, as they started taking vital signs.

Once Faye was loaded onto the ambulance, and the doors were shut, the emergency vehicle sped off into the night, lights blazing.

----------------

Vicious pulled himself back to the zip craft. The last thing he had seen was Spike falling off the bridge. His old partner had to be dead - the cold water and his wounds would have killed him. At least, it was the best Vicious could hope for.

His own body was starting to fail him, and if he didn't get medical attention soon, he would join Spike's fate.

With the last of his efforts, he took off and manuvered the Zip back to the Red Dragon headquarters. A phone call in advance had the medical team waiting on the roof as he landed.

The last thing he remembered was Rocko, helping him onto the stretcher.


	22. Song of a Siren

A/N: To Kendra: First, thanks for all the lovely reviews! Second, I was referring to the girl Rachel who writes the Spike you're reading in this fic. If you jump to the bio, there is a link to the people who write each character. I personally write for Faye, Vicious, Cloria, Kade, Rocko and Renee thus far. I also pick up Jet for awhile starting about now. 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

-------------------- 

**Song of a Siren**

Like the song of a siren, the intonations of a melodic voice called Spike back from the edge. The voice was gentle and soft, yet vibrant and welcoming. With it to serenade his ears, the other sensations that were slowly returning - the warm embrace of the bed, the caress of daylight across his face, the widespread aches of a dozen unhealed wounds - were shoved into the background. 

Spike opened his eyes. 

The ceiling of the apartment above Julia's bed looked exactly the same way it had on that similar day, over three years ago. Shifting his weight, Spike turned and saw Julia, surrounded by a halo of golden light, watching him. When she saw he was awake, the singing stopped. 

"Please," he heard himself say, as though he were still caught in the dream. "Sing some more." 

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked, smiling down on him. 

With a gentle hand she smoothed back a lock of his hair from his face, humming a soft melody. When she had first dragged him back to her apartment earlier that night, she had thought that he would never wake up again. She still didn't know what had happened to Vicious or Faye, but she knew that she couldn't ask him just yet. 

Spike closed his eyes, but opened them again, unwilling to take his gaze off of Julia's lovely face. "Like I just woke up from a very bad dream," he whispered, reaching up slowly with his bandaged right arm to gently take her hand. 

Julia clasped his fingers within her own. It was a miracle he was alive, but still in the back of her mind she wondered if he had killed Vicious, or if this bad dream only just begun. 

"Are you uncomfortable," she said looking over his bandages. The doctor had left hours ago, but Julia knew a thing or two about taking care of wounds. 

Spike shifted his weight. Some kind of painkiller in his system took off an edge, but even the slightest movements jarred the many now-closed slashes that crisscrossed his body. Even breathing hurt - he must have broken a rib or two when he'd hit the water. 

"I'm fine," he whispered, smiling more with his eyes than his mouth. Vicious was dead, and he was alive. Battered, but alive. And he had Julia. He gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I'm more than fine." 

"Well, you don't look like it," Julia said teasingly. She ran he fingers down his ribs gently. They were wrapped in layers of bandages and the few patches of skin that could be seen were bruising slightly. He was in terrible shape, but still his smile could melt her resolve. It was just like the old days, Spike was alive and he was with her again. 

Spike winced as Julia touched a tender spot, but his weak smile remained. "I'm with you now," he told her. "How could I be anything but fine?" Unable to sit up to deliver the job properly, Spike drew her hand to his face and kissed it. 

Julia closed her eyes when he kissed her hand, and on a sudden impulse bent down to kiss him on the lips gently. "I feel like if I don't touch you..." Julia said when the kiss was over, "that you'll disappear." 

Another smile tugged at the corner of Spike's mouth. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. Despite the warm euphoria of being back with Julia, the pain was starting to take its toll. He was exhausted. "Can you sing a bit longer?" he asked faintly. 

"Of course," Julia said. She started off singing softly and slowly the notes of a lullaby she had learned long ago... 

The serenade resumed, and Spike relaxed, closing his eyes. He fell asleep a few minutes later, the hand that holding Julia's going limp. 

Julia waited until she was sure he had fallen into a deep sleep before she moved. She kissed his forehead gently and stood up. "Have sweet dreams, Spike." 

-------------------- 

Mei Makani, the double agent, lay in the bed she'd been given the use of by the SeaDog crew. The same crew that had not questioned her appearance. She'd been in need of a place to stay and they, unquestioning, had given it freely. 

She lay on her stomach, not wanting to put too much pressure on the wound in her back. The bullet hadn't gone through her back and out her stomach which left her front side relatively unpained. 

But, shit. Now what could she do? Cloria knew. Cloria was on the SeaDog. Maybe she could claim insanity. Ugh. 

Kade hummed a soft tune as he picked up a tray of food. It was meager - they didn't have much, but he thought Mei might be hungry and he was just happy she was alive. If he ever had the chance, he would get back at the syndicate for shooting her. 

He walked into her room and set the tray down. "Hey beautiful, how are you feeling today?" 

And Kade. The person she had told to 'not get attached' because she knew the consequences. Dark eyes drifted toward the door as he came in and lifted her hand to brush her dark hair away from her face. "Better. Still hurt like hell," Mei admitted almost dully. Her mind was reeling. If Cloria was awake, she would have told the others, right? 

"What do you have?" she asked, curious. Mei had noticed the tray and it hadn't actually occurred to her that he had brought her food. Thoughtfullness wasn't something she was used to. 

Kade smiled, "Not much. A few pieces of toast and some left over turkey from yesterday." He sat down on the bed next to her. "I should have gone down there with you." He took her hand. "And more than anything, it pisses me off that this was all a set up. One of us could have been killed. I'm surprised we all made it back in one piece." 

He would have to find out what happened in that regard. Someone had known they were coming, but he still couldn't figure out how. 

"Yeah well... no one died, right?" she mumbled and pulled her hand away. Rather than let it look like a cold gesture, Mei painfully shifted her position until she was sitting up, very careful about the position. 

When she was settled, her gaze fell to the food and she felt a familiar pang of hunger in her stomach that was almost akin to pain. As though agreeing, her stomach gave off a loud growl and she blushed, attempting to hide it by ducking her head so her hair could hide her face. 

"No one died, well, Jin's pretty upset because Rua was left behind. We don't know what happened to her yet." Kade replied, picking up a piece of toast and moving it to Mei's mouth. He could tell she was hungry, and he wasn't sure if she had the strength to feed herself after trying to sit up. 

Mei winced but carefully took the toast from him and nibbled on it. After swallowing, though she didn't look up, she managed to ask "So how's Cloria?" 

Kade raised an eyebrow. The question didn't seem right, "I think she's ok. I haven't really talked to her yet. Jin's been looking after her, while I've been watching over you. I think she's awake though." 

She looked at him, startled. "You... watched over me?" Mei asked. Honestly, it shouldn't have surprised her. He was a nice guy. Of course he'd think her to be the damsel in distress. He just didn't realize that she was really the evil queen or something. 

"Yeah, well," Kade replied blushing slightly. "It been a long time since I've cared about anyone but myself - and well, my shipmates of course." He ran a hand through her hair. "Is it so unreasonable to think that I couldn't care about you?" 

"Kade, I think you need to go speak with Cloria." 

Kade frowned, "Alright." He debated on asking her why, but from the tone of her voice, he had a feeling she would only further press him to go. He stood, and turned to go, but hesistated. "I'll be right back alright?" With that, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. 

Mei nodded slightly and watched Kade take his leave. Silently, she counted in her head. She wouldn't have long to attempt her escape. 

Jin was sitting on the couch in the living room holding Cloria in his arms, he was still worried about her, the bump on the back of her head was huge. "Are you feeling better?" 

Cloria nodded slowly, "It still hurts," she said leaning against him. "I'm sorry that everything went so wrong." There was something she was forgetting. Something important. 

"Yah, Jin said. Every time he closed his eyes an image of Rua lying there bleeding popped into his mind and it shook him too the core everytime. "But we're alive." 

Kade walked down the hallway, and smiled as he saw Jin and Cloria together in the living room. Things had seemed strained before the mission, but the two of them seemed closer now. He plopped down on the other couch, and sat facing them. "Uh, Cloria... Mei said I should talk to you." 

Cloria's eyes widened. "Oh my! That's what I was forgetting." She suddenly seemed frantic, almost scared, "Kade, Mei's in the syndicate!" 

"What?!" Jin shouted jumping to his feet. It took all his control not to rush off down the hall to throttle the woman. "She's the reason they were waiting for us? When did you find this out?" 

Cloria fell back against the couch. "Jin.." she said softly, and she reached up to rub her head. "I found out when we were at the syndicate. She told the men who were going to kill us, that Vicious ordered them to keep us alive. I shot her." Cloria closed her eyes. "I couldn't let her go, even though I wouldn't be alive if she hadn't been with them." 

Kade stood as well. "Jin. I'll handle this." He felt as though a knife had been stabbed through his heart. Yeah, he remembered now. This was why it was better to just use woman. 

He turned and headed back for her room. 

"I'm not going to let you handle this," Jin shouted stomping off after Kade. "You'll go easy on her. She is the reason that Rua is dead!" 

Mei, meanwhile, had managed to slip out of her room with nothing but a backpack slung carefully over one shoulder. She was headed to where the zips were and knew she could take one and be gone. She could escape and get out of the upcoming situation. She could return to the syndicate and either stay or go off again. Mei didn't care. 

She just couldn't stand the thought of seeing Kade's reaction. 

Kade turned around and placed a hand on Jin's shoulder. "I will not go easy on her." He gave his friend a look that showed how much he was hurt. "Look, take care of Cloria, alright?" 

"I did take care of Cloria," Jin said his eyes narrowing and his voice dropping to a low menacing tone. "That is why she is here now and not Rua." 

"And you should keep taking care of her," Kade said, his own eyes narrowing as well. Not bothering to wait for a response, he turned and walked back to Mei's room. When he got there, he immediately noticed she was gone. "SHIT!" he called, running for the hanger. If she got away, they'd be in worse shape. He nearly ran into the wall as he skidded into the hanger, in time to see Mei trying to climb aboard. His gun was out and aimed right at her. "I'd stop if I were you." His voice was stern, but there was obvious pain in his eyes. 

Mei stopped, her back to him. "And if I were you, I'd shoot," she murmured and made a move to still board the zip craft but faltered and gave a soft cry of pain as her injury was jarred. 

She turned and looked at him, leaning back against the craft. Her own eyes were a myriad of emotion. Dammit! This was why she'd wanted to get out. She didn't want to see that pained look in his eyes. That thought alone shocked herself, even. 

Kade took a step forward, the gun still pointed at Mei, "I want to know why. Was this all a lie?" He couldn't read her expression, although he expected that his one was transparent. "Why did you betray us?" 

She couldn't answer for several moments and finally diverted her gaze from his. "I work for Vicious. You... the SeaDog... were the best way to get close to Spike. He was my target," Mei said quietly. 

Kade shook his head, "So you just used us. All this time. And you knew Faye wouldn't be there and yet you let us go off to die?" He was hurt, but he was also pissed off. It wasn't just him who had been affected. 

"Yes." The answer came easily and was so simple that there was no emotion held within in. Mei's cold gaze--it had always been such--returned to Kade. 

Kade lowered the gun, but crossed the distance between himself and Mei in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her by the arm, and twisted it down behind her back. "You don't deserve to live." Yet, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her. 

"I've heard all I need," Jin said walking into the hanger. "Shoot her Kade, she told you to do it. So do it." 

At the rough handling, Mei only winced but continued to hold his gaze solidly. Jin's voice--and words of encouragement--rang out and she looked to where Jin was, Kade's large frame mostly hiding him from her view. 

"She is the reason that Cloria was hurt, that we were shot up," Jin shouted he was boiling with anger and could hardly hold himself back, but he knew he had to let Kade deal with it or he would easily loose his friend over this confrontation. "She is the reason that Rua is dead!" 

Kade frowned, "I know, Jin." he said softly, pushing Mei back against the zip. As he held her there, he turned his head, his eyes meeting his friend's, eyes racked with emotion. 

"Then what are you going to do?" Jin asked. He knew that his friend would be hurting from this betrayal. Just a few days before they had spoke about how much Kade had liked her, had begun to fall for the girl. But still he could not just stand by and let this girl get away with what she had done. 

"Nothing," Kade said, pushing Mei to the ground. He looked down at her for a moment, then back at his friend. He took a few steps forward, then turned to look back at her, "She doesn't deserve anything I would give her." 

"That's not good enough for me," Jin said practically glaring daggers at the woman he held pinned to the floor. 

Mei looked back up at Jin with a strange calm. The girl wasn't afraid to be killed, no matter how painfully. She just didn't fear. "Then what is?" she asked, her voice low. The pain from the wound in her back was radiating like fire and she'd probably end up reopening it before this was over. But she didn't make a sound of this. 

Kade turned back around, "Jin, you do can't right anything by killing her now." He laughed softly to himself. "Nothing can ever be right now." 

"Then what are you suggesting?" Jin asked he could feel himself loosing control on the situation. "We show her off the ship and wave goodbye?" 

Kade lowered his head, "No. We can't do that either. If she leaves, then the Red Dragons will know for sure who we are." His eyes slowly moved to Mei. "I suppose we have little choice..." 

Her gaze drifted from one to the other as she remained silent. Would they kill her and end it? Or draw it out further? Just decide already! 

"Well?" Jin asked getting impatient. "What's your decision Kade?" 

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. He should kill her. Jin was right - she deserved to die after what she did. And he should be the one to do it. After all, he brought her here. But, he still cared about her, and until he could get over that, he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Lock her in her room, Jin," he finally choked out, opening his eyes. "We'll figure out the right thing to do. More importantly, we need to get off of Mars, before we're in more trouble." He looked down at Mei again. 

"You will suffer for this," He told her softly, although his heart didn't believe him. 

Mei didn't respond to his words. The same stoic expression was his only answer, no matter how much she wanted to speak. She had done her job. It wasn't her fault that things had gone awry. But now she must suffer the consequences. She did not fear them. 

Jin lifted her up; he didn't want to treat her gently, but her wounds kept him from handling her as roughly as he would prefer. "You'll soon wish you never met us," Jin said leading her back down the hallway. 

"Perhaps," came the quiet reply, held just as evenly as every other word she'd spoken thusfar. Mei allowed herself to be lead, only wanting to return to the quiet, lonely room and slip into the blissful darkness of sleep. There, she would have peace. 

Kade watched as Jin dragged Mei from the hanger. He looked down at the gun in his hand. He should have done it - killed her - ended it all. But he couldn't. Anyone else, and it would have been over. 

But he couldn't bring himself to kill Mei. 

Jin locked the door to her room, he had made sure there was no way she could escape and had done a brief check for weapons taking a few guns from her posession. He left the weapons on a table in the hall and before he could make his way back to the living room he lost it. Punching the wall, he could feel his knuckles crunch under the pressure. He callapsed against the wall. He felt useless, he had allowed it all to happen, he had been focusing on problems and hadn't bothered to even look twice at Mei, who had nearly kiled them all, and had in fact killed Rua with her betrayal. 

Cloria walked softly up behind Jin, and put her arms around him. "Jin," she said softly, leaning against him. She didn't know what to say to change the situation, but she wanted to be there for him. 

Jin closed his eyes, and leaned back into Cloria. He loved her, but all he could think about was how he had failed Rua in that basement. "This was why I turned you down when you first told me of your feelings," Jin said wrapping his arms around Cloria. "I can't take care of you. I can't protect anyone." 

Cloria shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Silently, she held him. Things were going to be different on the SeaDog. 

-------------------- 

James rest on his bed, sprawled reading an old dusty leather bound book. He wore a snug black turtleneck and some old faded jeans that fit him prefectly. As usual, his golden locks were down around his eyes. He didn't have much time to read, but he thoroughly enjoyed it. 

Jasi bounced into his room, "James! There is a ship up ahead. Looks like an easy hit!" She fell onto the bed and practically sprawlled across his lap. "I want to go shopping when we get to Mars, so can we please please please knock them off?" She laughed. She loved teasing him this way. 

James sighed, not looking up from his book. They had just knocked off a ship, and had recently "acquired" this one. "We just did one, Jasi," he replied firmly. He wasn't going to give in this time. "And what happened to your money from the last one, anyway?" 

Jasi blushed, "Well, I saw this really neat dress I wanted..." She trailed off. So what if she was addicted to shopping. "This one looks EASY, James!" 

A slight smile formed on his lips when he heard her explanation. "There's always a really neat dress or blouse or shirt or heels," James said, shaking his head. He couldn't count how many times he had heard the same line about how it easy it looks, but it never failed to amuse him. "Only if it's easy, Jasi." 

Jasi grabbed James's hand. "I wouldn't lie to you, James!" she said, pulling him off the bed. "Come on, besides - today's been so boring!" 

"I thought today was peaceful, and of course you wouldn't," James said well being dragged off. The life of an outlaw or space pirate was one he hadn't chosen, but he accepted it and make the most of what it was. He enjoyed knocking of ships to some extent, but not like when he was younger. 

Jasi pulled him to the window. "See James! they're just floating out there. It looks like a nice ship. I'm sure they have money at least. If you're feeling nice, we can just take their money and leave them be." 

"How considerate of you, Jasi." James said, and looked out the window. It was a nice ship, not as nice as their current one, but it would certainly hold a decent amount of money from what he could tell." Would you like to use the grappler hooks? You're going to have to get used to them more." 

Jasi nodded. "I'll suit up first so we can enter." She rushed to the airlock and pulled on her suit, before heading back to the controls. She pulled on the handles, guiding the ship into the right place before firing off the grappling hook. The ship shook, as the hook released and bore into the ship next to them. 

Well slipping into his suit, he watched her carefully. "Nice job, Jasi.." James had confidence in her ablities, knowing she would one day make a great captain. If that was the path she wanted... 

Jasi beamed at James. "Let's go!" she said, pulling him into the airlock and jamming down the button. A moment later they were floating in space towards the other ship. Jasi hit the button on her suit to activate her magnetic boots, as she touched down on the other ship. "Now to get in." 

James nooded, floating in space for a bit longer than she had. He enjoyed the feeling of freedom that space brought, and the isolation. Activating his magnetic boots, he stepped down next to her. "Mmhmm," was all he said, purposely letting her lead. 

Jasi noticed his lack of direction and shrugged. She walked along the ship until she found a hatch and quickly pulled the release lever. She floated into the ship, pulling herself along until she was in the airlock. Once James joined her, she pushed the button, letting the air close in around them. She pulled her gun and burst through the door. 

Grinning to himself, Jasi was a take-charge girl. Following, he slowly took out his gun, not preferring her dramatic style and flair. Looking around for signs of people, James didn't see any; they must be at another part of the ship. Certainly they had noticed the grappling hooks though... 

Jasi motioned to James, "You check the front, I'll check the back." She turned, and headed the way she had indicated, her gun in front of her. She wanted money - so these people had better have some. 

He silently nodded, taking the front.. Looking through, he didn't see anyone. "Shit!" James whispered, noticing the child standing directly in front of him. James hated children, the little buggars were so sneaky and ... smelly. He couldn't kill the child, but he couldn't let it go notify his parents. Hesitating a moment, he took the child by the arm, ready to take it with him. "You're coming with-- DAMN!" He yelped, quickly letting go of the child. The thing had BITTEN him on the wrist. Examining his wrist, James let the child scurry off... Even though he had the suit on, the arms were still very thing. He could nurse his wound later though, and went off to chase the kid. 

Jasi whipped around the corner and stuck her gun into the back of a woman who had been washing the dishes. "Come on bitch, give me your money." The woman didn't seem surprised by the attack, and only motioned to a drawer. "Just don't hurt billy," she said softly. Jasi rolled her eyes, and pulled out the draw. There was only 1,000 Woolongs in the draw. "This is it?" she said, pressing the gun harder into the woman's back. 

Catching up with the child, he grabbed it right when it began to enter the kitchen. Looking at Jasi, he quickly pulled the child close to him. "You don't want your son to get hurt, now do ya?" Regrettingly, he held his gun to the child's neck. 

The woman sighed and reached for a key. "There is a safe, in the other room, with the rest." Jasi gave James a wink, then quickly left to clean out the safe. "Alright James! Let's scram!" she said, heading for the door. "Tell the bitch if she follows us, she dies." With that, she disappeared into the hatch. 

Letting go of the child, James watched it cling to his mother. "If you follow us, you die. And please don't think your son will be spared," He said quickly, running off to catch up with Jasi. Opening the hatch, let her go out first. Safely inside the ship, he released the grappler hooks and quickly steered the ship away. Only when he felt they were a comfortable distance a way did he slip out of his suit. 

Jasi squealed, "See James, that was easy!" She peeled off her own suit then quickly guided their craft away from the one they had just robbed. 

Watching her, James smiled to himself. "Indeed.. So how much was in the safe?" The money didn't matter to him he still had plenty left over from the last, but he liked seeing her happy. Even if what they were doing was technically illegal.... 

Jasi plopped down on the couch and started counting. "Comes out to be 52,394 woolongs!" The she frowned. "Damn, they weren't very well off." 

"Maybe that's why they were so easy," James said, half to himself. The easy ones were usually not the most well off. Oh well, Jasi had enough money to buy her dress and whatever else she wanted. Getting up, he stretched and began heading to his room. "I'm going to back to reading, Jasi.." he told her with a wave of his hand. 

Jasi crossed her arms. "Fine. Have fun." she said, half pouting. Then she turned her attention to the television, as some stupid new sitcom came on. 

-------------------- 

Jet walked up to the sliding glass doors and watched as they opened. It has been over a week since they'd seen Faye, and he was surprised that he was looking forward to it. "Let's go Ed," he said, before entering the hospital and heading up to the front desk. 

Flying around in tight little circles, Ed chorused a shout and jumped into the air. "Yay! We go get Faye Faye!" she landed neatly on the carpet, barefoot and all. 

Jet simply smiled. He was used to Ed's antics. He spent a moment talking to thet receptionist, then turned to walk to the elevator. "She's on the third floor. Let's go." 

"Third third...the bird is the wooorddd..." Ed cartwheeled into the doors. 

Jet pressed the button for the third floor and leaned against the wall as the elevator rose to the third floor. Once there, he stepped off, and headed for room 312. 

The serene atmosphere was most pleasant even to Ed as she slowed her pace to be respectable - yes, even she recognized these things - to the other patients being pushed or walked through the halls. It was also very crowded. A candy striper smiled at her as they walked past, silently wondering if Ed was there to see the lonely woman down the hall. 

Jet pushed the door of room 312 open. There, in front of him, was Faye. She was laying on the bed, head turned to look out the window. He paused, not wanting to break the silence. For all that he teased her, she looked so peaceful that moment. 

But Ed bounded by and leapt to her side, smiling and withdrawing a paper flower from the folds of her plain T-shirt. "Edward is here! Jet-person is here! We come for Faye Faye!" she waved the flower around, trying to catch her attention. 

Faye gasped, surprised at Ed's entrance. Then she smiled, "Ed, Jet." she said softly. It was nice to see them again. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, wincing a bit as her chest wound strained. "Please tell me you're here to take me away." 

Jet nodded, "It's back to the bebop, as long as you promise not to be obnoxious." 

Placing the flower gently on the nightstand, Ed wrapped her arms around her back, restraining from jumping on Faye for a big hug. "Ed would like Faye Faye to come back! It gets lonely with all the cranky old people on board!" her smile broadened as she offered her glistening teeth as a peace offering to Jet beside her. 

Jet only shook his head. "Yeah, it's hasn't been the same without you, Faye." 

"Will Faye Faye come back?" Ed looked almost pitiful. 

Faye smiled, "I'm ready to go back." She took a deep breath. "I don't think I can walk yet though." 

Jet nodded, "Let me get someone to help you out. I think you'll have to sign something, and pay the bill."

"Screw the bill," Faye said. She was sending it the dragons anyway. "I'll figure that out later." 

Ed began skipping around the room, ready to take Faye's things. "Edward will convey Faye Faye's thing back downstairs if they are ready!" 

Jet left the room for a moment, and when he returned a nurse was with him. Together, they helped Faye into the wheelchair, failing miserably to do so without causing her pain. "Watch it!" she cried, "I'm hurt here!" 

Edward rushed to her side, "Can Edward get Faye Faye something?" she asked. 

"Another dose of painkillers," Faye muttered, clutching her side. "Can we just go?" 

Ed could only scratch her head. Would the staff get all crabby if she went near pain killers? She shrugged, "Okay Faye Faye, let's go!" 

Jet pushed the wheelchair out of the room, stopping at the desk long enough for Faye to sign out, before heading back to the elevator. 

Ed went chasing after a Candy Striper momentarily...afterall, didn't they have candy? And candy was food. 

"Ed, come on." Jet called out, holding the elevator door for the girl. "We need to get Faye home." He looked down. Faye was already closing her eyes. Poor girl. Who really knew what she'd been through. 

Giving up the chase, Ed ran into the elevator. She looked down as the doors closed and noticed Faye's sad and quiet demeanor. As the elevator began to lurch downwards, she reached out taking Faye's hand, smiling vividly. 

"It will be all better, Faye Faye!" she chirped. 

Faye opened her eyes again, "I don't know if it will ever be all better, Ed, but at least I can be back home." In the only place she really belonged. 

She was a bit hurt that she couldn't cheer Faye entirely up, but reminded herself that she would have plenty of time back on the Bebop. She also figured that if she couldn't completely do it, then maybe Reversi could take her mind off of it...and noodles. 

The elevator doors opened on the first floor, and Jet pushed Faye to a waiting car he had rented to get her back to the bebop safely. He had debated sending her the bill for it, but decided against it. Faye didn't need anymore debt. After helping her into the car, he told Ed to get in, and headed for the drivers seat. 

Ed quite literally flopped into the backseat, sprawling out over the leather and peeking out the window. She watched as Faye stared solemnly out the window as the car started pulling out, and went back to playing with the locks in the door. 

Jet steered the car back to the ship. Once there, he picked Faye up in his arms. "Come on Ed," he said, as he carried Faye into the bebop. "Can you stay with her? I need to return the car." 

"Of course, Jet-person! Edward will stay with the Faye Faye!" she saluted him and stood next to Faye as the wind picked up and rustled her clothing. Weather in general didn't really bother Ed, but she grabbed the sweater hanging over Faye's wheelchair and laid it in her lap. "Faye Faye doesn't need a cold!" 

Faye smiled at Ed, "Thanks Ed," she softly. She wished she wasn't so tired. The girl seemed genuinely happy to see her and she wanted to express that in return. 

Once inside, Jet placed her on the couch. "I'll be back soon." 

Ed straightened out the blankets and looked out for when Jet was out of sight. "Shhh, Faye Faye!" she brought her finger up to her lip as she hovered over Faye. "Edward has a surprise for you!" 

Faye turned her head towards Ed, "Really?" The thought of a surprise seemed to brighten her mood. "What is it?" 

Giggling, Edward ran off for a few seconds and came back with a semi-large object wrapped up in a blanket. "Lookie, Faye, here is the gift! I'll unwrap it for you since you look so comfortable!" she ripped off the blanket and revealed a clunky, yet operatable computer built from miscellaneous scraps. "Edward has a computer all for Faye! She knew that you would be unable to move much, so she made you something to do! I made it all myself!" 

Faye's eyes lit up. "You made this for me?" She pulled one hand out from under the blanket and touched the computer. "Can you set it here on the table?" she asked, as she tried to sit up. 

Ed nodded, pulling the coffee table closer as it made a horrendous scraping noise across the metal floor. "Is right here okay, Faye Faye?" she began pulling on the computer's cords, trying to find outlets. 

Faye nodded. She was half-up, leaning back against the couch in a slumped over position. "I'll get there in a moment," she said softly. "Hey Ed? By the way. Thanks for that favor you did earlier." 

"Favor, Faye Faye?" 

"Hacking into the system and blocking those journals." Faye said, reminding her. 

"Oh yes!" Ed's eyes lit up. "Edward is always willing to help!" 

"I think that's why I like you best Ed," Faye said, closing her eyes again. She was feeling dizzy, but she really wanted to try out Ed's new computer. 

Ed giggled. "Faye Faye makes Ed feel happy! Oh, don't worry about this right now, Faye," she stood between Faye and the computer. "It'll take me a little bit to properly set up here, so you go ahead and rest rest! Maybe later I can paint your toe nails? I promise they won't be blue!" 

Faye nearly breathed a sigh of relief as she fell back down on the couch. "Ouch," she muttered, before turning to Ed. "Go right ahead. I don't even care if they are blue." 

"Okie dokie!" Edward leapt up onto the table with pounds of cords and adapters, "Oh, the world is so much greener...when you are a dreamer...la la la la..." she sang softly, becoming more and more consumed with her work. 

Faye smiled softly at Ed's antics. She watched the girl for a moment longer, before her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep. 

Ed became more and more emerged in her project, hoping that at last she could finally make Faye happy. 

-------------------- 

Julia walked into the room, the morning's sunlight radiantly streaming through the window and gleaming off her hair. She stood over Spike smiling softly; in her hands she held a tray of food for him. "Good morning." 

Spike smiled when he saw her. "Hey," he whispered. As before, the sight of her completely erased any thoughts of his injuries. "You look great. I'm just glad ... to be here." 

"I'm glad you're here too," Julia said placing the tray on a table next to the bed so she could help Spike sit up. "I hope you're hungry. I made you the breakfast of champions." 

Spike winced as the action of sitting upright pulled at the deep gash across his chest, but with a visible effort he shoved the pain away so that he could enjoy Julia's meal. "It looks great," he said, surveying the steaming plates. 

Slowly, he reached for the cup of coffee and picked it up. Careful not to spill any, he took a sip, then set the cup back down on the tray. Looking up, he asked, "How did you find me?" 

"The two of you weren't exactly quiet," Julia said thinking back. She had been sitting in her apartment in a chari in front of the window, she had cried a bit, and wished she knew what was going on. She had heard an explosion far away in the city and had run outside just in time to see the zips chasing after each other. "I followed your zips, and I got to the bridge just in time to see you falling into the river..." 

Julia picked at an imaginary piece of lint on the bedspread before looking up into his eyes again. "What happened out there, Spike?" 

Spike looked solemnly into Julia's eyes, returning her stare with one far more intense. "I met him at the tower. We fought, and I killed him. I'm just glad I survived the fall," he said simply. He didn't want to discuss Faye - especially the way that Vicious had tried to use her. 

He examined the breakfast laid out before him. Most of the dishes required having to functioning hands in order to eat them. He chuckled. "Hey, I don't suppose you could give me a hand with this?" he asked, poking an egg with his fork. 

Julia laughed along with him. She had forgotten that he would need help eating some of it. Taking the fork and knife from him she began to cut it up into bit sized pieces. "I don't suppose you want be to hand feed you as well?" Julia asked holding out the fork with a bit of egg speared on the end of it. 

"What about Faye?" she asked looking directly into his eyes. "I know she was there Spike, and I know Vicious had to have had some sort of plan for her ... he always does. What happened to her?"

"Nothing like hand service." Spike leaned forward to delicately glom the piece of egg off the end of the fork. For a moment he closed his eyes and chewed, then swallowed. "Perfect. As usual."

Focusing back on Julia, he sighed. "I don't know what happened to her. Vicious got her involved, and she got hurt. I left her outside where someone would find her, then went back in. After that … you saw what happened." He knew he was being evasive, but he couldn't help it. It was his default mode, even around Julia. And there were far too many things that he would keep to himself. He wasn't ready to share – he didn't think he'd ever be. "It was just a fight. That's all."

"Fine," Julia said giving him one of her don't mess with me looks. "Then those are only a few cuts." With that she placed the fork back down on the plate and stood to leave the room. 

With an unmistakable pang of sorrow, Spike watched Julia stand. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't alienate her … treating her like he'd treated Faye. "Wait," he said softly, unable to find the strength to be any louder. "Julia … I'm sorry. Stay with me. Please." 

He took a deep breath, and even that caused him more pain. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to leap out of bed and gather her in his arms … but he couldn't even sit up without help. Dammit. Just like before - he was helpless again. 

"Julia," he repeated. "What happened … look. Vicious thought … I don't know what he thought, but he'd dressed up Faye to look like you, and told her to kill me. And then she got hurt, and …" The rest was irrelevant, just a long haze of gunshots an explosions. Julia didn't need to know any of that. 

Julia had turned to hear him out and with every word she heard her eyes got bigger and she could feel herself become nauseas. Vicious had done such a despicable thing? Using her and using Faye against Spike. She took a deep breath to steady herself before approaching the bed again. She could feel her hands trembling when she picked up the fork again. "I'm sorry Spike," she said her voice barely above a whisper. Shaking, she had to try twice before she could get another piece of egg on the fork. "I didn't know...I didn't know he would..." 

Spike slowly closed his eyes them opened them again. "Yeah," he said sadly. He really didn't want to remember what it had felt like, seeing Faye standing there in Julia's jumpsuit. "As I said … I don't want to talk about it. There was a fight. That's all." Leaning forward again, he accepted another slice of egg. 

"I shouldn't have asked," Julia said trying desperately to calm her nerves. It shouldn't come as a surprise to her, it was only three years ago that Vicious had held a gun to her head and told her to kill Spike or he would kill her. She fed him the last few pieces of egg and placed the empty plate back on the table. A thick silence filled the room between them and Julia clamored to find something to say. "Are you feeling better this morning?" 

Spike looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah," he told her, silently adding, until you asked me that question. "A whole lot better." Gently, he reached out and took her hand. Trembling with the effort, he moved his bad arm across his chest to clasp it in both of his. "Julia, I've spent the past three years seeing nothing but the past. I want to see the future." His face grew concerned. "And I have to know now … will I see you?" 

Julia clasped his hands and leaned in to kiss him. It had been a long time since they had been together like this. Too long. "I'm here now aren't I?" she asked when the kiss was over. 

Spike looked deep into those entrancing eyes of hers. "And you'll stay, won't you?" he asked, giving her hands an extra squeeze. "We can be together. Just like I wanted before. Just the two of us." 

"We can be together Spike," Julia replied her eyes never breaking contact with his. She had to get them off this topic, she felt like he could see straight through her. Putting on her best smile for him she gave him a quick kiss. "But that egg was the last bit of food I had in this apartment. So if you don't want to starve, I'm going to have to go out and by some groceries to stock up the kitchen." 

Spike watched her stand again. "Julia … please. Tell me. Can you stay with me? Or is this only another dream?" 

"It's not a dream, Spike," Julia said. "We are here together again. I promise I will be back as soon as I can." 

Spike nodded weakly, then closed his eyes uneasily. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be ... 

"Sleep, Spike," Julia said pulling the blankets up about him again. "Dream of me." 


	23. Trounced

A/N: To Kendra: Continued thanks for all the lovely reviews! I should probably be doing a better job of fixing up people's grammar mistakes. I apologize. Also, for the journals, they are public unless the character marks the entry as private or private to a certain person(s). So some of the ones you read, all the characters could read and some were private. It's a part of the game that lets us develop character relationships without always having to write, or without the characters being in the same place. For example, Vicious and Spike had a lot of 'journal' contact that led up to their showdown, but it's too hard to incorporate into a fic format so it gets left out. 

Oh, and the love from Vicious to Spike that was referenced in the conversation between he and Julia was fraternal love. 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

-------------------- 

**Trounced**

**Flashback**

Vicious sat in the driver's seat of the 2070 convertible. It was top of the line, and the nicest car Vicious had ever been in, much less driven. He turned to look at Spike, who was busy loading his weapon. "So what was the assignment?" he asked, as he reached down and pulled out his Colt. He checked the clip - it was already loaded, then he reached into the back and pulled out a few spare clips, which he slipped into the pocket of his coat. 

Once done, his attention focused back to Spike, who had gotten their first mission from Yenrai that morning. 

Spike sighed. A pair of loaded Jerichos rested on the dash, and several spare magazines filled his pockets. "We're supposed to get some files," he said, disappointed with the mundanity of the mission. "Which shouldn't be too hard. Some politico that we had was running the front for some drug running business - I didn't quite catch all the details. Anyway, he messed up, so he's gonna be bumped off tonight. But since we want the business to stay alive without him, we'll need the files to run the place. Which is why the two of us are going to be breaking into a high-security building to steal a few bundles of paper. And we've got to make it look like those files were "misplaced," so we can't get spotted or they'll know it was us." 

Spike leaned back in the car's seat, closed his eyes, and lit a cigarette. Wordless, he offered one to Vicious. "Maybe this is Mao Yenrai's subtle way of telling us he doesn't mind if we get killed." 

He glanced out the window. Across the street loomed the office building. Three armed guards stood in front of the revolving glass doors, and two more patrolled the courtyard. Countless others waited inside. "You have any ideas?" 

Vicious took the offered cigarette and paused as Spike lit it for him. "Sounds incredibly boring. If we can't get seen, that means we have to get in, get out, and get the files without being seen and without killing anyone." Vicious sighed, where was the excitement in that? 

He took a long drag of the cigarette while he thought. "Well, the front door is obviously out, unless we stroll up like we're supposed to be there, which is a possibility. Did Yenrai give you anything? Floor plans? Or where these files might be?" 

Spike passed Vicious a manila envelope that contained a set of folded-up floor plans for each of the building's eight floors. On the seventh floor was a red "X" denoting the location of the files. Stairwells, emergency doors, and security cameras were marked as well. "Read your heart out. I was thinking we go up the fire escape, but the door in is locked. I can pick locks, but I'd prefer not to in full view of the public while sitting on an ancient, rusty fire escape." 

"And I'm guessing blowing it away with your gun would probably not be high on Yenrai's list of options," Vicious replied, pulling out the floor plans and taking a look. "Alright, back here there's a door. If we slide in here, then cut around to the stairs, we can get up to the seventh floor, get the shit, and get back out." He glanced around again. "Security cameras down all these hallways - we'll have to go around this way." 

He handed the floor plan back to Spike and pointed out the route he was considering. He took one last drag on his cigarette, and tossed it out the window. "Let's just get this over with. There is a glass of whiskey already calling my name............" He and Spike had made a habit of late night drinking binges. 

"I like the way you think, partner," Spike said with a smile, discarding his own cigarette. He picked up his twin Jerichos and stepped out the car door. "C'mon. Let's go." 

Vicious slipped out of the car, grabbing his katana and sliding it into his belt, before following Spike. They slipped around the back as planned, and when the door wouldn't open, Vicious simply shrugged and kicked it in. The action made more noise than he would have liked. "Better than shooting it right?" They had to get into the building somehow. 

Spike glanced around. The loud _clang_ had attracted the attention of one of the security guards in front, who was now shouting something else to the others. Two of them ran inside. "Uh, Vicious, we better hurry," he said, stepping in the doorway. Once they were both inside, he jammed it closed. He didn't want anyone following them. "Up the stairs, right?" 

Vicious nodded, and pulled the door open. "Hurry," he repeated, more to himself than to Spike. He dashed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Stopping on the seventh floor to wait for Spike, he pulled out the plot plan again. "Alright, the left hall has a camera, the right one doesn't. Should take the right hall, and bust into the room from here." He held the plan out and pointed to the spot he was speaking of. "You ready for this?" 

"Yeah," Spike replied, slightly out of breath. "I'll find the files while you keep an eye out for guards. This kind of thing is my specialty." In fact, he'd been doing a job similar to this one - albeit without the heavy security - when Yenrai had first contacted him. Jericho raised, Spike opened the door, ready to bolt down the right-hand hallway towards the office. 

Four guards, submachine guns raised, stood facing them. 

Spike slammed the door closed and dropped to the ground as bullets tore through the door and filled the air above their heads. "Shit!" 

Vicious dove to the ground as well, and rolled down a few stairs. He looked back up at Spike, and pulled his Colt out. "Is it too late to do this without making a scene?" he asked, half-excited about the prospects of killing each and every one of the goons shooting at him. "Let's hit the sixth floor, rush to the other side and head up those stairs. If we don't get those papers, Yenrai isn't going to be happy." He didn't bother mentioning that Yenrai was going to be furious at them anyway. 

He scooted down the stairs until he was low enough to stand again, then headed down to the sixth. A quick check proved that this floor was empty, although he had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way for long. "Let's go, Spike," he said, gun raised, as he shot out the security camera, before dashing down the hallway. The sounds of the elevator opening indicated more goons were on their way. 

He frowned. The seventh floor would be crawling then. Pressing his back against the wall, he waited as the goons headed his way. If he and Spike didn't take them out, they'd have no way of getting out of the building. "You didn't happen to pack a few grenades did you?" 

"You know what?" Spike called back. "That would have been a really, really good idea." He silently swore to himself that if they made it out of this alive, he'd never again go on a job without some. "Since we've already been spotted ..." 

He stepped out into the hall and fired twice. One of the guards cried out in pain and dropped, clutching his right arm. A bullet whizzed through Spike's hair, far too close for comfort, and he hastily ducked back behind the wall next to Vicious. "There's five of them right now, and more on their way," he panted. He gestured to the window on the other side of the hall. They could climb out it to the fire escape, but they'd have to run across the hall in full view of the submachine gun-packing guards. "You think we can make it?" 

"You go first, while I cover you, then I'll make a run for it while you cover," Vicious replied. "We don't have much choice. There are only two of us and a shitload of them." He peaked around the corner. Four men with guns were standing there waiting for them to make a move. "Well, here goes nothing." Vicious leaned around the corner, and began firing. 

Keeping low, Spike dashed the seven feet across the open hallway. He found he wasn't quite fast enough, however, as a bullet embedded itself in his shoulder. He dropped the Jericho he'd been holding in his right hand, but maintained the grip with his left. Once across the hallway, he paused a moment, then stepped out into the open. "Okay, now! Go!" 

Vicious took down two of the goons during Spike's dash, and another after Spike had made it across the hall. He leaned back behind the wall, until Spike indicated he should go. He followed Spike's motions, dashing across the hallway trying to avoid the constant stream of bullets. 

His luck was worse than Spike's. A bullet torn through his abdomen. He rolled to the ground, stopping just behind the wall. "Shit," he muttered, pulling himself to his knees. "Shit." 

Transferring the gun to his bad hand, Spike slipped his good arm around Vicious' waist and hauled his friend to his feet. "Let's just get the hell out of here, files or not," he said, heading for the window. "Do you think you can climb?" 

"Yeah," Vicious replied, standing on his feet. "You don't look so hot yourself," he joked trying to make light of their situation. The familiar ding of the elevator doors sounded behind them and Vicious frowned. "We don't have much time." He took a step forward, winced in pain, ignored it, and hurried with Spike to the window. 

"Yenrai's going to kill us," he said, pulling himself out of the window and leaning on the railing as he waited for Spike. 

"Yeah," Spike agreed, firing a shot at a man who rounded the corner before ducking through the window. "If they don't first." 

Half out onto the fire escape, a sudden fiery impact sent Spike stumbling forward, sprawling over the edge of the railing. He grabbed on to the rusted metal, face a grimace of pain. "Shot in the _ass_," he gasped..... "Literally." 

Putting far more weight on the railing than he should have, Spike limped for the rickety stairs down. They were six stories off the ground - it seemed endless. 

Gunfire spat out the window. In another few seconds, they'd be out on the fire escape and he and Vicious would be toast. 

"Here goes nothing," he muttered. 

Tucking his gun into his pocket, Spike planted his good arm on the railing and vaulted over the edge. With a heavy _clang_, he landed on the platform below, flat on his back. Steel slats dug into his already-wounded behind. He just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep - and there were five stories and a long run to the car left to go before they were safe. "Vicious?"

"Yeah Spike," Vicious said from the platform above. He sighed, wondering where Spike had gotten the bright idea to jump over the rail to the next platform. Pulling himself up, he forced himself over the edge, but once he let go of the railing he missed the platform with his body, and only a hand managed to find something to hold on to. "At this rate, we'll be dead before we realize it," he muttered, clenching his teeth to try and ignore the pain. 

He looked down. His feet weren't far from the next platform and if he swung a bit he might make it. He reached up with his other hand and gave himself a small push, swung under the platform and dropped. Four floors to go. 

Spike slipped over the edge of the platform, dangled for a moment, then dropped onto the one Vicious was on. "Here," he panted, offering Vicious a boost. "If we help each other out, it'll be easier and faster." Suddenly he ducked to the side, as a brief rain of bullets flurried down on them from above. "Shit!" Drawing his Jericho, he fired back, but his own fire only ricocheted off the network of steel bars. The guards were hurrying down the stairs of the sixth platform. 

Spike dashed to the edge of the fourth platform. "C'mon! I'll lower you down, then you help me. We're getting close." 

Teamwork? Vicious nodded as he moved to the edge of the platform, took Spike's hand, and let himself be lowered down. The action was repeated until both of them, had reached the ground. Vicious forced himself to run towards the car, looking over his shoulder only long enough to fire off a few shots, all of which were badly off the mark. 

Spike slid into the car's passenger seat and slammed the door behind him, then opened the door on the other side for Vicious. With a grimace, he wrapped a scrap of cloth around his bleeding arm. "You _can_ drive, right?" 

"We'll find out," Vicious replied, coughing as he slid into the car. He started the engine up, just as gunfire blew out the window. "Let's hope anyway." He gunned the engine, and pushing down on the pedal, peeled out... It hurt like hell, but Vicious decided the pain was better than dying. "So, did we actually accomplish anything?" he asked, rounding the corner at top speed and hauling out of there as fast as he could. Damn, he needed a doctor. A glance at Spike told him his partner wasn't much better off. 

Spike leaned back in his seat, eyes clamped shut, trying to put as little weight as possible on his rear and failing miserably. "I got shot in the ass," he suggested, voice strained. "We both got shot. And those people are gonna be on guard now, so getting in will be practically impossible." 

Vicious looked down. His entire jacket was soaked through with blood. "I hope they have extras," he muttered as he turned the car into the Red Dragon parking garage. "So ... who tells Yenrai about this?" He parked, then leaned back against the seat, the last of his strength exhausted. 

"I do," Spike replied. "But you get to come along for moral support. After, of course, we get out of the infirmary." 

-------------------- 

James strolled out of the BB II, musing about the message had received earlier from Mela. At one point she was the love of his life, but had turned into just a distant memory... or had she? He was going to meet her. Things would unfold when he would arrive at the Stockholm. Normally, he would have taken the zip, but he hadn't been to Estoria in quite a few. Plus, the Stockholm was only a few blocks away. 

Contently inside Stockholm, Mela sat inside a little, icy room to the side of the bar. It wasn't really her style to sit blankly in the middle of such a lively place, so in the dark she peered at the door for her guest. She silently pondered the slight future, the meeting with her old flame. But that wasn't what she needed to be worrying about at the moment. Only time would tell what would come of the whole incident. 

Entering Stockholm, Jades took a glance around. He had many fond memories from this place, but he could revisit those on a later occasion. At the moment, his concern was Mela. Searching for her, he was unsure if she was all ready there or not. He remembered her always being one for the action, but James couldn't spot her anywhere. It hadn't occurred to him that she could have changed her appearance until just then. 

There he was. James, the same old James. Time had grown on him but still the same man, she knew, inside. Her hand rose a slight bit, to wave him to her side. But her arm descended when she thought of how he would respond. Of course, Mela did like a little sport to watch James squander around, searching for her. Her unsteady breath slowed when she made eye contact with him, shortly after. This was it; Showtime. 

He was flustered, not having considered one of the small rooms the bar had available. Nodding to her, he made his way over. She looked the same, but it seemed her eyes had lost that golden shine James had remembered once gazing into. Her hair might been a little longer, but she still had the same pale complexion and expression. He had seen that expression more than he would have liked. With a small smile he spoke softly, trying to get the words out, "Hello, Mela.." 

"James." Her solid response lingered in the silent air. "It's been quite a while," Mela said after the uncomfortable loss of words. She drifted back into her seat and motioned for him to sit. Mela opened her lips again to let the words escape, "What've you been doing all this time?" Her dead eyes locked onto James, expecting some jackass statement. But luckily, she was never out of comebacks. The angry mouth of hers would eventually take over in any scenario. It was expected that one of them would get angry, but she knew she was only analyzing their past selves. 

Taking a seat, James leaned back, relaxing a bit. He could tell Mela wasn't in the best of moods, but then why had she wanted to meet? Smirking, he would answer her nice and bluntly honest. He could be an ass in this situation, but a small part of him still deeply loved Mela. Despite the differences that had set them apart, he wanted her back. "Well, I've become a space pirate. What have you been doing?" He'd get to the question of why he was there when the moment was right. 

A rare smile poked onto Mela's face. "A Pirate? Hmm, your destiny is one of a pirate? I would have never thought..." Her eyes went away from him, it was like staring at your favorite mistake. "Well," Mela began with her eyes still anywhere but James, "I am not too far from your profession." Mela carried her silence a while before she insecurely spoke up. "I'm no mind reader but I'm guessing you've got more than enough questions for me." Her eyes met his again with some courage. Until he spoke she thought of what he could possibly ask, but where would he even begin? 

"Well, it wasn't by choice. All though, now I'm beginning doubt I could turn away from it." Now now, what would her profession be? If it wasn't that far from his, there was a slight possibility that she could join him. Lurking in the back of his mind was the fact that James's new she would never be coming with him. Mela had a life apart from his now, and he was just going to have to accept that. It was painful for him to just be here. So many questions he could be asking, but instead he chose to get right to the point. "Why am I here?" He asked with a cold, blank stare. It was all he could do to control himself from just grabbing her and passionately kissing those rosy lips. 

Her eyes remained on him, nothing else really. "This may be kind of silly..." Mela recollected her thoughts once shattered as he entered, "but I sent that to you just so I can see you again. I'm afraid I've got myself deep into my.. 'business' and I may not be able to ever do what I've wanted." By this time, Mela thought, he must've been curios as to what this business was. "There is one thing that I might require of you-- well now that it's open." Her eyebrows knitted. "You wouldn't mind having another being on board your pirate "pilgrimage", now would you?" Maybe getting back into his life would actually benefit her. But Mela reminded herself not to get in too deep. It'd only jeopardize things. Like Before. 

"Not at all," James replied, blurting it out too quickly. He couldn't appear desperate to have her back. Besides, he wasn't... He really was. Getting up, he kneeled down in front of her. Cupping Mela's cheeks, he looked up into her eyes. "You know I would let you join me without questions," As he spoke, his words were merely a faint whisper, "No matter what trouble you were in. You helped me in the past, and I will never be able to repay that." The instant his hands had gently touched her alabaster skin, James knew he had made a bad decision. Withdrawing his hands, he wouldn't let himself drown completely. 

Mela absorbed the new happenings. After the years gone past, James still was the same. Affectionate and simple inside, but it tore her apart when she thought of their differences. Mela made the excuses in her mind but her heart told her they were the same, just in different situations. Whatever the case, she discarded her heart for the minute. "I'm glad I made such an impact." Then, she knew, she couldn't say her feelings. She could've still loved him, but would it be different? Dazing out of it, she saw his hands drawback. "Thanks." She could only say under her breath. 

"I'm sorry," was all he could muster up. James was shocked by her response, even though he shouldn't have been. Sitting back down in his seat, he couldn't bring himself to look at Mela. Obviously, she didn't still love him. James would make the effort to just be friends and push back those feelings. A long time ago he had learned to ignore them. Recalling those months shortly after their relationship had crumbled, there hadn't been a night he didn't considering dropping everything to run back to her. Back then he would have considering begging, but he wouldn't beg. "Well, would you like the ship?" He asked quietly, forcing a slight smile. Earlier he had cleaned up some of the guest rooms, and his in case there was the chance she would be joining him... She was, and James was having troubles fathoming it. 

"Don't be, old feelings never really die... we just dismiss them. They are always there." Mela hoped he'd understand that it was best for them to take this slow again. She tried not to depend on her old feelings so much. He might just be pretending, said her mind, but James never was one to fake these things. "Umm, the ship?" James's smile warmed her once pessimistic heart. "I hope it's big.. Do you by chance have a crew?" It didn't hurt to ask. Mela was a bit conscious of things, after all surprise wasn't something she fancied. "So now, James, a new beginning." Her smile turned up again with a nod of everlasting approval. 

"Yes, a new beginning." He got up, leading her out of the room. "As for the ship, it's new and quite large.. As for the crew, it's just Jasi and I." He chuckled a bit, walking with her to the ship. James was proud that he was able to manage the ship on his own, and once in awhile with a little support from Jasi. When he had first become a pirate, he was on a crew. Back then he had a small position, for he was young, but he still disliked having so many people around. James had always been fond of isolation, which was why he wouldn't take on people. If he hadn't ran into Jasi that day when was in trouble, he would still be alone. 

Mela exited the bar with James, she listened to him speak. He was more talkative at least, until he mentioned Jasi. "Jasi?" Her ears perked and her attention was set for about ten minutes. "Who is this 'Jasi'?" Mela glared at James. The nerve! Had it been that easy to get over someone like that, she'd have men to reject lining up around the block. Baffled and incredibly jealous, she impatiently waited for him to say something about this... female woman living on his ship. And without trying to seem attached, she emotionally asked, "What trouble are you causing the girl?" Threatening her was never a good idea. And of Course Jasi wouldn't make it long before she met Mela. She definitely had a lot to say to Jasi. 

Oi. He didn't know Mela would have such a reaction, but she should have anticipated it. Trying not laugh, he answered her question. "Jasi is a girl I picked up a few years ago, she was in a bit of trouble. Don't worry, she's only 17. I look out for her. I'm sure you'll get to meet her later." James didn't realize that Mela was actually jealous of Jasi, it seemed impossible after their previous discussion. "So, let's go in," Entering the ship, James led Mela around. He showed her the controls, eating area, living room, and the extra bedrooms. There were other areas, but they weren't apart of the main living quarters. 

Though James explained Jasi, Mela kept it in her mind. 17 was young, to be honest it was so young, Mela couldn't remember much about it. Again she dismissed her thoughts for another time, instead of pondering such thing she examined the ship. Her first thought of the ship, on the outside anyways, was it was some hard worker cash. She'd been in worse looking ones before. Good for James though, he'd made it this far. Mela knew all too well it was a hard lifestyle. "Hey James..?" Mela waited for his attention and when she failed she announced her question. " How'd you get into this horrid business?" 

"Well, not by choice. I got picked up by a man, and from there I basically got sucked into the pirate life." He wasn't going to reveal many details, but found a rough outline suitable. "I greatly disliked having to work with a crew, and that's why I have the BB II." James smiled at her, pointing to the three open guest rooms. "You're welcome to pick whichever one. My room is just down the hall a bit...." Unsure of what else to do, he just stood there waiting. He hesitated to say something else, but then stopped. It would be so awkward to be around Mela again. 

Mela poked around the rooms first, examining which one was bigger, which made less noise. She had popped in and out of each one about five times until she didn't come out of one. "This one." She saw the bed and watched it as if it was going to move. All that time, it took her only seconds to realize, she was back by James' side. Her dark eyes looked at it again and abruptly she turned around. "Thanks again. I don't know why you'd be so open to the idea, but I'm pleased you are." Her eye floated to the floor. 

Hooking his finger under he chin, he lifted it up so that she was looking at him. "I'll see you later, Mela. Good night." He resisted kissing her, and instead headed to his room. He knew it would be a sleepless night tonight, and wondered if there would be many of those to come. Mela had just come back into his like a blazing comet roaring into earth; He was having issues dealing with this. Sighing, James prepared for bed. 

-------------------- 

Allison hurried along the docks, hauling her guitar case along with her. She had to make sure she had everything so that she could ditch this town as soon as her conversation with Cloria was over. She stopped in front of Row 8, staring up at the old ship. The woman wasn't kidding; it really was a rust bucket. Grinning slightly, she climbed aboard, knocking on the door. 

Cloria's head turned to the door as she heard a knocking sound. That must be Allison, she thought to herself as she stood and crossed the distance between the couch and the door. "Coming!" She called out, just before reaching the doorway. "Allison!" she said, once the door was open. "I'm glad you could stop by." 

Allison waved vaguely with her free hand, trying to keep the strap of her bag from slipping off of her shoulder. She continued to grin as she nodded to the side, "This is quite a heap you've got here." 

"It's Jin's," Cloria replied, "And I take no responsibility for the condition of the ship." She gestured to the couch. "I was about to make some coffee. Did you want something?" 

Glancing around the room in quiet interest, Allison set her guitar case and bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch. She wouldn't say as much, but she could already tell that this was her kind of place. She shook her head, "No thanks. I'm not much of a coffee drinker." 

Cloria smiled, "We don't have much else right now. We haven't caught a bounty in awhile." She headed into the kitchen to set the coffee machine, then returned to the living room. "So how is the guitar playing coming?" she asked. 

Allison shrugged, idly fiddling with a whole in the arm of the couch, "Not so good. People haven't been too generous around here. I think I need to find another location. What about you? Why are you leaving Mars all of a sudden?" 

"We got caught up with some people that we should probably avoid." Cloria said, her eyes glancing to Mei's room. "It's best if we leave." She turned back to Allison. "Where will you go?" 

"Who knows?" she answered as a far-off look entered her eyes, "Wherever the wind takes me." A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. "I make it a point never to plan too far ahead." 

"Why don't you leave with us? I don't know where we're going, but we could always take you to the next place." Cloria offered. In the back of her mind she realized Jin was going to kill her for that. 

Allison's far-off gaze seemed to return at these words, and she glanced at Cloria. "Well, I'm certainly not one to turn down a free ride," she replied, "but are you sure it's okay? You already said this isn't your ship... I don't want to get you in trouble." 

Cloria looked away for a moment, "I'll be fine. I may not own the ship, but I take care of it enough to have claim. Besides, it'll be nice to have another female on the ship." Who isn't a backstabber. 

She continued to watch Cloria for a moment, a gleam of curiosity in her eyes, before grinning. "Well, if you're sure... I don't know if I'll make very interesting company though. I'm not used to staying with a group of people. I'll try not to be too much trouble," she grinned, offering a wink. 

Cloria simply smiled, "It's a trip enough staying here in the first place." She stood and headed into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. "You'll fit right in." It was more than a trip at times, she thought to herself. 

Allison looked at her surroundings as she leaned into the couch, folding her hands behind her head. With a smile, she said to herself, "Well, what do you know... It looks like my luck is changing." 

-------------------- 

Vicious moaned softly as his eyes opened. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, only that his last memory was Spike falling off the bridge. The light blinded him, and he couldn't see much. To ease the pain, he simply closed them again. 

"Vicious." 

The voice sounded like an angel, and Vicious smiled slowly. The voice was Julia's - she had come back to him. He slowly opened his eyes again, and as they adjusted to the light, her face came into view. "Julia," he said softly. It was obviously difficult for him to speak. "You came back." 

"I'm here Vicious," Julia said. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down on him gently. "Did you sleep well?" 

Vicious smiled back. "I don't remember. But no matter how the sleep was, waking up feels good." He tried to lift his left arm, but couldn't. "How bad am I?" 

"Do you want the truth or something a bit more sugary?" Julia asked taking his left hand into her own. 

Vicious closed his eyes for a moment, "From the amount of pain I'm in, I don't think the truth could hurt worse." He took a short breath, wincing as the pain racked his body. As Julia's hand touched his, he sighed softly, "But it's nothing, now that you're back." 

Julia couldn't help but smile at him, but still every word he spoke chipped away at her heart. She didn't want to lie to him, but that was precisely what she was going to have to do. Did Faye realize that her plan would make her into a double agent? 

"It's not nothing, Vicious," she said squeezing his hand tighter. In this moment she couldn't imagine him not being there. "You nearly died. ..Not to mention you don't quite look like your dashingly handsome self right now." 

Vicious laughed softly, ignoring the tightening of his shoulder. "I would have welcomed death, Julia, had you not come back." He coughed, and fought off a dizzy spell. He was definitely in bad shape. 

His words were piercing her like a knife. Why did he and Spike have to be so much a like? Closing her eyes she bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Don't say things like that Vicious," Julia said softly into his ear. 

He squeezed her hand. It was the best he could do. "I'm sorry, Julia." He closed his eyes, simply content for the moment that she was there. "I love you." he whispered. "I always have." 

"I know Vicious," Julia said trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She kissed Vicious with the same lips she had used to kiss Spike just that morning. Julia knew this ruse was going to tear her apart, but she had to do it, for the both of them and for Faye and all their friends. "I love you too." 

Vicious returned the kiss. Her lips, now only his, felt like heaven. This was happiness. This was what he had been willing to die for. "Forever?" He asked, opening his eyes to look into hers. For the first time in three years, they radiated happiness... 

Julia pressed her cheek to his so that he couldn't see her face. She knew the heartbreak she was feeling would be reflected in her eyes. "Forever, Vicious," she said her voice cracking with emotions. She could feel the hot tears falling silently from her eyes and stood up again turning her back on Vicious so he couldn't see her cry. 

"Something is wrong," Vicious said softly. "You love him still." Of course, Spike's death would have hit her hard. "Julia, it's over. It's behind us now. I wish you hadn't been hurt." He closed his eyes again, as another wave of dizziness washed over him. He didn't know how much longer he'd be awake. 

Julia turned back to face him; quickly wiping at her eyes, but she couldn't stop them from flowing. "It's going to take some time to get use to this," Julia said trying to smile through her tears. "Please, just take it slow with me." 

"I'm not going anywhere for awhile, Julia." Vicious replied. She would get over him, in time. "Please, kiss me one more time before I fall back to sleep." 

Julia turned back to face him; quickly wiping at her eyes, but she couldn't stop them from flowing hotly down her face. "Its going to take some time to get use to this, to him being gone..." Julia said trying to smile through her tears. "Please, just handle me gently from now on." 

The thought seemed funny to Vicious, although he didn't laugh. Of course, Julia was speaking about her heart. "We'll both have to handle each other gently. If you hug me too hard I might break." He lifted his right hand, and motioned for her to come back to his side. Life was going to be different now. She'd get used to it - as would he. 

Julia felt like a small child obeying his summons and she came back to his side and gingerly curled up on the bed next to him resting her head against his shoulder. She wiped away the last of the hot tears from her face and tried to relax in the warmth of Vicious's arms. But still images of tending to Spike kept filling her head and her heart felt more torn then it had ever had before. 

"Are you happy now, Vicious?" Julia asked. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't handle this unless she knew they were both happy. 

Vicious placed his right arm softly over Julia's back. "Yes, Julia. I feel happy. I think it's the first time in three years I've felt truly happy." He ran his fingers slowly through her soft blonde hair, enjoying just being with her. "And I will make you happy again, Julia." He closed his eyes again and relaxed. He was so tired, but he wanted to stay with her as long as he could. "Are you going to be here when I wake up?" 

Julia closed her eyes taking in the smell of him. The arm on her back felt so right, but still she couldn't help but feel guilt wash over her with every word he said. She knew she was going to fail Faye, the woman had come up with a brilliant plan to keep them apart, but Julia wasn't going to be able to handle playing both of them like this...not for long anyway. "I don't know Vicious," Julia said twirling a lock of his silver hair in her fingers. "I...I will stay here until you fall asleep." 

Vicious sighed softly. It was not the answer he had wanted, but he supposed it was the best she could give. "I love you," he said softly, before drifting off to sleep. 

Julia sighed and kissed him gently. "I love you too," she whispered before standing up and walking across to the door. She stopped to turn off the lights and gave one last look at his sleeping form. "I only hope you will be able to forgive me." 

-------------------- 

**Graphical Scene warning!!!**

Jin felt like shit, there was just no other way to describe it. He had just left Rua in the basement of a syndicate. She was helpless there. The girl had never really been involved in more than a bar fight, and even then Jin had been there to step in if it had become too dangerous for her. He couldn't imagine what she had felt alone and bleeding amidst all the gun fire and shouting in the basement. 

And then there was Cloria, who he was holding in his arms. The girl he had chosen as a girlfriend over Rua, and then had chosen to take to safety instead of Rua. He loved her still, but there was something missing from his heart now. 

Sniffing he wiped at a single tear before Cloria could see it, he didn't want her to know how much Rua meant to him. He didn't want her to think he regretted choosing her. "I'm glad your here with me," he said holding her even tighter against him. 

Cloria smiled. He wasn't saying everything on his mind, but she realized that there were things he needed to keep private. This entire ordeal had been too much for them to handle. If she could go back, she would have kept the SeaDog out of it. "Jin, I'll always be here with you," she said softly, leaning into his chest. 

"We'll leave Mars as soon as possible," he said taking a deep breath and resolving to do his best to put it all behind him. "I'm going to have to go to Valhalla, tell them what happened. I...I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to break the news to them. First I left and then I got their lead singer killed." 

Cloria looked up at Jin, "Look, you don't know for sure that she's dead. Vicious ordered them to keep the women alive, and there's a chance that she made it. Hope for the best Jin." Would she be such a terrible person if she didn't? Cloria looked away for a moment as the dark thought crossed her mind. No, she loved Jin, and he'd be happier if Rua was alive. At least, she tried to convince herself of that. 

"I will," he said kissing the top of her head. "Thank you, Clory. If you weren't here for me, I don't know what I would do right now." 

Cloria reached up a hand and touched Jin's cheek. What else could she say to him? She certainly couldn't change the situation. "I'll always be here for you Jin." 

Jin didn't need words right now, he needed feelings, and he needed the physicality of the solid world. His hand traveled up her neck and into her hair as he held her for a kiss. He needed to feel her, taste her, just to reassure himself that she was real. Jin was swept up by a tide of emotions and he only knew one way to release. "I need you Clory," he whispered into her ear before he began to trail kisses down her neck. 

Cloria kissed him back, forcing herself not to tense up. He needed her, and now was not the time to think about the past. She ran a hand through his hair, pulling his head closer to hers as she kissed him. 

Jin loved the feel of her against his hands and on his tongue. She was beautiful and in this moment she was all his. With one hand he supported her head while the other roamed up her leg and under her shirt. He had completely forgotten his earlier promise to her, his mind was set only on releasing all the pent up emotions that threatened to make him burst. "I love e you Clory." 

"I Love you too, Jin," Cloria replied, pulling back for a moment. She took his hand and smiled, hoping he would slow down, even though she couldn't bring herself to say it. No, she told herself. She needed to be ready for him. "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable than the hallway?" she suggested, hoping the idea would cover her sudden discomfort. 

Jin laughed, her words had woken him up from his trance and he suddenly realized the humor of the situation. He couldn't have the poor girl in the hallway of the ship where anyone could walk in on them. Not only had he lost his mind, he'd lost any claim to logic he had once had. Standing up he pulled Cloria up after him, readjusting her shirt and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He had sobered up now, and he couldn't mistake the frightened mouse look in her eyes. "Its okay Clory," he said holding her tight against him. His manhood was already becoming hard, but he couldn't take her when she seemed so frightened. "I...I don't want to force you." 

Cloria smiled. He seemed to understand what she had wanted without her truly asking. "You're not forcing me Jin." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Carry me into the bedroom. Please?" She wanted to hold him, if nothing else. 

Jin smiled, he couldn't be any happier with what she had said to him. Despite his injured arm, he still managed to pick her up easily. He made his way to his room, carrying her ceremoniously across the threshold and kicking the door shot with the hell of his boot. Playfully he dropped her onto the bed so that she bounced a bit before settling into the mattress. "Are you sure?" he asked smiling down at her. "Because once we start I can't promise I'll be able to stop myself Princess." 

Cloria laughed as Jin picked her up and carried her into the room. She let herself forget everything else - she wanted to enjoy her time with him. Her smile faded slightly at his words, and for a moment, she swallowed hard. "I trust you, Jin," 

Then the smile returned. "I trust you, Jin," she said softly. She did trust him, and this would prove it - both to him and to herself. 

That was all he needed to here. Kicking off his boots he walked around to the foot of the bed to pull off her shoes as well. Smiling wickedly down on her he kissed her toe, and then began to tickle the sensitive arch of her foot with his fingers. He would take this as slow as his body would allow him, but first he needed to make sure she felt at ease. 

Cloria laughed. She was ticklish, and her feet were sensitive. "Jin! Please!" she laughed, "Come up here." She wanted to kiss him again. Already, his smile put her at ease. "Kiss me ok." 

"Kiss you?" he asked feigning ignorance. "Here?" he asked kissing her ankle. "Or maybe here," he said inching up her leg with tiny kisses. "You are going to have to be a bit more specific." 

She laughed again, "Oh come on Jin, you know what I mean," She sat up, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of her. "Here," she said, pressing her lips against his. 

Jin had never loved her more than in this moment. Her body felt so good under his, he couldn't imagine it being any other way. His tongue explored her mouth, tasted her, he wanted to know every inch of her. He sat up again, quickly pulling off his shirt he leaned down again but this time instead of kissing her mouth he pulled her shirt up a few inches to kiss the sensitive flesh of her belly button. "You have an innie," he said mischievously before letting his tongue delved into its depth. 

Cloria kissed him back with the same passion as he. She felt right with him, and suddenly, as though lightening had struck, she relaxed and gave in to him. She watched silently as he took off his shirt, and giggled as he touched her belly button. He was everything that she wanted, and more. 

She closed her eyes as his tongue found her again. "Jin," she whispered. Yes, she could do this. 

"Yes?" he questioned as he trailed a line of kisses up belly, inching her shirt up slowly as he did so. Her skin was soft and perfect under his hands, and the more he touched her the more he couldn't seem to touch her enough. 

"I love you," Cloria replied, her hands reaching to touch his head. She wanted to feel him, and be with him, and love him all at the same time, and yet she had no idea what she was doing. 

"You're beautiful, princess," he said, his hand snaked around her back and unclipped her bra. Drawing her up he pulled her shirt off the rest of the way and quickly tossed the bra away after that. "I want to have all of you." 

Cloria wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I want to be yours," she said softly, as her bare skin pressed against his. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to kiss him again. To think she had been scared of this? 

Jin kissed her back, it was becoming harder and harder to take his time, but it was her first time and he wanted it to be perfect for her. Their lips still intertwined he held onto her and rolled that so she was on top of him. "You're turn," he said giving her a playful grin. 

Cloria froze, "My what?" she said looking down at Jin. She had no idea what to do. She hadn't done anything with a man since Kael, and back then, she had been more than careful. Well, not always. A small grin crossed her lips. "Alright," she said softly, kissing his neck. 

Jin couldn't help himself, he laughed at the dumbfounded look she had just given him. He didn't want her just be a passive lump in the bed like some women were, he wanted her to feel she had power over the situation so that they could enjoy it together. That is...if she didn't tease him too much. 

Cloria kissed his chest, and moved slowly down towards his belly button. Her breasts brushed lightly against his skin as she moved, a feeling she realized she enjoyed as well. She circled his belly button with her tongue, then kissed her way back to his mouth. "How does that feel?" she asked, as though she needed reassurance. 

Jin could feel his muscles contract at her touch. The girl was intoxicating, and she didn't know how much her fairy kisses had affected him. "You're wonderful princess," he said hoarsely as he ran a hand through her hair. He had made a promise with himself to let her experiment, but still every inch of his body urged him to lay her down and take her at this moment. 

Cloria simply smiled down at him. "I love it when you call me that," she said, her voice melodic. She was vibrantly happy, and it showed in both her facial expression and the tone of her voice. "I love everything about you Jin." 

He pulled her down for a kiss, blissfully happy with the way things had turned out between them. "Then show me princess," he wasn't about to let her off the hook yet. 

Cloria bit her lip, "I don't know how Jin," she said softly, sitting up on top of him. 

"Then don't think about it," he said teasingly brushing her taut nipples. "Just do what you feel is right." 

Cloria leaned down and kissed him again, "Please Jin." She said softly. "This is... my first time." Maybe he hadn't realized that? She didn't know. Already, she was feeling ready to bolt, and she didn't want to do that to him. 

"I understand." He held her in his arms again, laying her gently back down on the bed so they were side by side. He let his hands roam down her side and took one of her beasts into her mouth suckling it gently, and circling the nipple with his tongue. 

Cloria breathed a small sigh of relief as Jin took back over. It has always been that way in the past, and she wasn't comfortable enough yet to change it. She moaned softly as her touched her, in places she hadn't been touched in a long time. "Thank you," she whispered under her breathe.

Jin could feel her body tensing and relaxing with his touches, and it made him happy to see that she was affected by him as he was of her. He trailed kisses back down and his hands unbuttoned her pants he tugged them off inch my inch. He let his hands play over the silken smooth skin of her thighs kissing them gently. He looked back down into her eyes, "This is your last chance to stop." 

Cloria shook her head, "There isn't anyone else I want to share this with." Her eyes shone with trust, but nervousness and fear glinted as well. She had heard stories of 'first times'. She could only trust that Jin would be gentle with her. 

Nodding he pulled off her underwear, and laid back down beside her. Kissing her, his hand crept up her thigh to massage her womanhood. His finger slipped inside her, exploring, mimicking the movement of his tongue within her mouth. 

Cloria moaned softly, and kissed Jin back, letting her own tongue touch his. She was aroused, curious, and scared at the same time, and all three emotions could be discerned - sometimes she pressed forward, other times she held back. But the one thing she knew to be constant was that she wanted him.

Jin couldn't hold back anymore. Pulling back from her for only a moment he wriggled out of the last of his clothing. He held Cloria close to her so that she could feel his erection, he didn't want her to be scared, but he knew the pain of the first time was inevitable. "I love you Clory." 

"I love you too," came the reply, followed by eyes filled with love. "I trust you, ok." Then Cloria closed her eyes, as though it would be easier for her that way. 

Jin lay on top of her balancing his weight on his elbows on either side of her. "Wrap your legs around me," he instructed her. "I'll try to be gentle, but I won't lie, its probably going to hurt a lot." 

Cloria did as she was told, bringing her legs up to wrap around Jin's body. She looked him in the eyes, "Jin, it's ok. Please, don't worry about me." Cloria's voice didn't portray the confidence she was going for, and she knew that Jin would be careful, no matter what she said. 

"I love you princess," before the words were barely out of his mouth he kissed her and thrust into her at the same time. 

Cloria's eyes widened as the first penetration sent a racking pain through her body. She hadn't been completely ready, and her nervousness caused her to tense up. She forced on a smile, and kissed Jin back to try and hide her initial shock. She didn't want him to freak out or worry about her. 

Jin held himself completely still so that she could adjust to having him inside her. "I'm sorry princess," he said kissing her forehead softly. "I promise it won't hurt ever again." 

Cloria's forced smile remained. "It doesn't hurt," she lied. 

Jin couldn't help it he laughed at the way she was valiantly trying to be brave. "You don't have to lie to me princess," he said running his hand through her silky hair. Jin had had about all the lying around his control could take. "I promise you'll enjoy it from here." 

With that Jin started to slowly move within her, pulling away so that he was almost fully out of her and then slowly thrusting back in again. He gained his rhythm, seeming to fit perfectly inside her. "Clory." 

Cloria tried to relax, but she couldn't. It still hurt, but she simply closed her eyes. Even the pain was a new sensation, and she wanted to try and enjoy it as best she could. Jin seemed so into the motions, that she rocked her own hips to try and match his. 

Jin tried to match their rhythms, the feel of her was intoxicating and Jin could feel himself nearing his climax. Kissing her again he felt his release come and shuddered with the power of it. He practically collapsed upon her breathing heavily. He had tried to help her reach her own climax, but she hadn't been ready yet. Jin squeezed his eyes shut feeling like he had failed her. "I love you princess." 

"I love you too," Cloria whispered softly, wrapping her arms around him. This part, this feeling of him inside her now that it was over, felt good. She just wanted to stay like this. 

Jin shifted his weight so he wouldn't crush her. He felt satiated, and ready to face what the world had to throw at him now that he had Cloria. "Sweet dreams beautiful," Jin said closing his eyes and drifting softly into a deep sleep. 


	24. Stay With Me

A/N: To Kendra: T&A is tits and ass. S&M is sadist/masochist, referring to a relationship where one person likes to inflict pain and the other likes to receive it. 

Thanks to both of you for continuing to read! As a note, my favorite plotline will be starting soon. It's probably my favorite part of the story! 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

-------------------- 

**Stay With Me...**

**Flashback**

Spike and Vicious, properly bandaged, stood in front of the heavy oaken door of Mao Yenrai's office. Spike passed Vicious a glance. "Here goes, partner. I'll see you in the afterlife." He raised his hand, and knocked on the door ... 

A voice resounded from within. "Enter," Yenrai said ominously. 

Taking a deep breath, Spike opened the double door and walked in slowly, trying to hide the fact that he was limping. He cleared his throat. "Sir," he began, "the mission -" 

Yenrai cut him off in mid-sentence. "-Was a complete failure," he snapped. "You two managed to do absolutely everything wrong that could be done wrong. On your very first mission, no less. I thought I could entrust you with something relatively simple - information gathering, nothing more. You wouldn't have to face a single opponent! But not only to you managed to get yourself spotted - and shot - you've left the entire building on full alert! _And_ you failed to get the information!" 

The older man stood up out of his leather swivel chair and placed both hands flat on his desk. "I have never witnessed such a resounding failure in my entire time as a member of Red Dragon clan! I have no idea why I invited you two to join in the first place. You will train and you will study, and _maybe_ if you can improve your dismal skills I might consider sending you out again. Until then ... dismissed!" 

Vicious opened his mouth to speak then thought better of it. Yenrai hadn't said anything that wasn't true. He turned to leave, silently, passing a quick glance to Spike - one that said they'd better not make the same mistake twice. They were luckily Yenrai was even giving them a second chance. 

Vicious stepped back outside the office, turning around and glancing back at Yenrai one more time, just to make sure there wasn't anything else. 

Yenrai treated Vicious to a full-blown glare. Spike looped an arm around his partner's shoulders and dragged him from the office, careful to close the door silently behind him. He sagged. "You know what we need?" he suggested, every inch of his body aching. "We need to get drunk. We need to get badly drunk." 

"I could sure use some whiskey, Spike," Vicious replied, pressing the button on the elevator. "Did you see that look? If they could kill, we'd both be dead men." His eyes turned back to the now-closed doors. This was not the way to make an impression in the syndicate. 

"Spike," Vicious said slowly, "We need to make sure that doesn't happen again. Besides the fact that our bodies aren't used to the abuse, he didn't look very happy." 

"Oh, you noticed?" Spike stepped into the elevator and leaned back against the wall. "I have the feeling we'll be getting used to it." He let himself slide down, taking his weight off his feet, but winced when his bandaged butt hit the floor. Rolling over, he asked, "Any ideas how to get back on his good side?" 

Vicious leaned against the wall of the elevator for support. As Spike hit the ground, he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. I can't believe you got shot in the ass." He sighed. "Maybe when we're healed we should go back and do it right. Of course, if we screw it up twice, we're as good as dead." 

"Dead is right," Spike said desolately. He paused to reconsider. "Or at least shot in the ass twice. Ow." With a _ding_, the elevator came to a stop and the doors smoothly slid aside. 

With much effort, Spike got back to his feet. They'd stopped on the floor where their rooms were. "Too tired to go out for drinks, but I've got a bottle in my room," he said. "I'm gonna crash. How bout you?" 

"I think a few drinks will put me right to sleep," Vicious said, effectively inviting himself over. "Something to dull the pain of bullet wounds." He stumbled down the hall, and paused at Spike's door, which was nearly across the hall from his. 

Spike unlocked the door and stepped inside, painfully and laboriously hobbling over to the small liquor cabinet he'd make shifted in the corner of his room. He opened it up and removed a bottle of whiskey and a pair of shot glasses. Pouring three fingers of whiskey into each, he closed the cabinet and brought a glass over to Vicious, taking the bottle with him as well. "If you're gonna sleep, crash on the couch," he said, gesturing to the indicated piece of furniture. "Bed's mine." 

"When I'm going to sleep, I'll hobble my ass across the hall to my own bed," Vicious replied taking the glass. He smirked, "How about a toast. To never messing up _that_ badly again." He raised his shot glass, and winced as his wound protested. 

"Definitely." Spike raised his own shot glass, then downed the contents. Unable to stand any longer, he sprawled out on his bed, lying facedown, head propped up on his good arm. Sitting down normally was something he wouldn't be able to do for a while yet. 

He refilled his shot glass and critically examined its amber contents. "Hey, Vicious," he asked, "do you think that maybe the chicks will be impressed by battle scars? Because if not, then the only thing we'll get out of this is one hell of a hangover." 

"You'll have a hard time picking up chicks with that moppy green hair, Spike," Vicious joked, relaxing in an armchair as he took his shot. He set the glass down and leaned back. "I think in the end, we'll get more out of this than we bargained for." 

Spike looked up. "Moppy green hair?!" he retorted. "Maybe you'd better go look in the mirror at the head of silver you've got, granddad. Unless the ladies are attracted to men over the age of sixty, I think that counts as a turn-off." 

He started to roll over, then thought better of it. Putting any extra weight on his wound was a very bad idea. "What do you mean, more than we bargained for?" 

Vicious smirked, "You'd be surprised how attractive silver is, Spike." He took the bottle of whiskey and refilled his glass. "The syndicate. We're either going to die or move to the top." His eyes focused on Spike. "I for one, would prefer the latter." His eyes focused into the distance. "What did you expect when you walked through that door?" 

"To get shredded," Spike admitted. He sipped gingerly from his glass. "You're right, though. We're not gonna be bottom-crawling trainees for long. In a place like this, you get promoted when the guy above you gets himself killed or ceases to be useful. So what're we gonna do - kill 'em or beat 'em?" 

Downing the rest of his glass, he added, "Silver, my ass! Soon as we can go out again, I'll show you the womanizing power of green." He grinned sadly. "Although I think that a bodyful of old bruises will definitely _not_ be attractive." 

"I'd love to see that," Vicious said, matching Spike's expression. It was amazing how similar they were - almost too similar. "I think it would be best if we found ourselves moving up and not down." He shot down the whiskey he had just poured. 

He set down the glass. "We're partners now, for better or for worse. This is something we need to do together." 

Spike looked up from his drink. "What, womanize?" 

Vicious laughed, "Well, besides that." After all, he and Spike together would have no problems picking up woman. As much as he teased his green-haired friend, he recognized that Spike had as much sex appeal as he did. 

"I was referring to our place in this syndicate. Bottom feeding is not for me. And I know it's not for you either." 

"Totally," Spike agreed, setting his glass down on the floor and crossing his arms. He hung off the edge of the bed. "For starters, might mean we get shot at less." 

"Definitely high on my priority list," Vicious replied, setting his own glass on the table next to him. "We need to prove ourselves, quick." His mind was already thinking. How would they go about doing that? 

"Lesse. Start by beating down sensei-san's ass?" Spike suggested. "I mean, if we can't beat our trainer, we won't get anywhere. It's someplace to start." 

Slowly, he hauled himself to his feet and stood. For a moment he swayed, but he regained his balance. With weak, trembling arms he raised his fists in the air. "C'mon, bring it, punk," he said. "Let's spar." 

"Oh?" Vicious said, pushing off the arm chair to aid himself as he stood. "Alright." This was utterly stupid. Both of them were hurt, and yet, a man's pride refused to back down. Vicious put his hands up. "Your move." 

Spike grinned. No matter what street fighting he'd learned and what little their trainer had taught them of the martial art known as Jeet Kune Do, there was no way he could do this. He started out with a slow, low punch in Vicious' direction - the best he could manage, under the circumstances - but collapsed halfway through the swing. 

"You know what?" he said faintly from the floor. "We really, really suck." 

Vicious looked down at Spike, half grateful that all he had to do was stand there. "Yeah, Spike, we do." He grinned. No matter what happened, at least they were in this together. 

-------------------- 

Jasi walked through the living room of the ship, dressed in a tank top and boxers. She had just gotten up, and after a few minutes in the bathroom, had already taken to roaming the ship. In her right hand, she carried a teen magazine, which was currently open to an article about how to be a better lover, while her right held a lollypop that she was constantly twirling in her mouth. 

After the night full of countless dreams of what was and what could be, Mela woke to the footsteps down the hall. Reluctantly she sat up in the bed and removed the covers. Her feet touched the cold ground and she let out a chilling gasp. "That's one hell of a wake up," She mumbled and made her way to the door. She touched the knob and opened it, not knowing what to expect. As she peeked through the door to see down the hall, she stepped out looking around the corridor. It must've been Jasi this early. James was never one to wake early... with that knowledge she made her way down the hall bravely. 

Jasi slowly lowered the magazine. Had she heard something. Instinctively, she moved backward slowly, until she reached the table where her gun was laying. Silently, she slipped a hand around the gun, and slid it off the table. 

Her body still wasn't aware of everything. Wearily, Mela trudged along down. "Umm.. Hello? Anyone awake?" Mela whispered in case they were still asleep, "Hello?" 

The gun was up in a flash. "Who the hell are you?" Jasi demanded. She was too aware of how easy it was to fool people on a ship to steal their money - she did it all the time. 

Mela slammed her arms on the walls around here for something to keep her standing. "I'm James' old friend." Mela took a breath quickly. "Mela, I swear.." Her eyes widened. 

Jasi shook the gun. "Get over there," she ordered. James didn't tell her about any old friend. "I'm not falling for that line." 

"Don't you dare hold that gun to me; I will go no where." Her glare was set on her. She looked down the hall, where James was. "James!" Mela yelped. "Your roommate's gone nuts!" 

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Jasi cried out. A split second later she fired the gun, although she purposely missed. "I'm not messing around here." 

What the fuck, James thought as he was awakened by the sound of a bullet being fired. That was one thing that would always wake him up. Quickly hopping out of bed, he wore only his boxers. Looking around, his eyes still half closed, he grabbed the colt. Not bothering to get anything else, he headed for the living room. Not seeing any signs of danger, he wondered what had just happened. Entering the living room, James blinked. "Jasi.. Mela..." It was too early for him to be explaining the situation. Contemplating just going back to bed, he had a feeling that he'd be the one with a bullet in his ass if he did. 

Mela peered at James in Boxers, "James tell her about me! She's going to kill me!" Even though there were worse situations she was in, she was prepared. And this time, out of all the ones before, she was caught with no where to run. 

"Uh.. Mela is a friend, she asked to join us, I said yes. Okay," James spoke quickly, mumbling and half pronouncing the words when he spoke. He didn't think Jasi would be happy, but more he wanted to get back to bed. 

Jasi's eyes shifted to James. "Friend?" she said softly. She lowered the gun, but kept her hands tensed and ready to move. "James, why didn't tell me?" 

With an overdramatic sigh, Mela held her chest as if her heart were going to fly out. "Quite a spunky female you have here, James." Mela raised an eyebrow and stood upright. 

He was quickly becoming more alert, but he still would have liked to rest a bit longer. Yawning, James stretched lazily. "Just a friend, Jasi. She asked, and I offered. You weren't around last night, Jasi.. Otherwise I would have. I'm sorry." He wondered the question of Jasi's applied to some other aspect than he was considering, but doubted it. Sighing, he rolled his eyes at Mela. Looking around, James noticed he was only in his boxers. Embarrassed, he shifted uncomfortably. "So, you two can bond well I get dressed," He said, turning to go back to his room. 

Jasi turned her back and crossed her arms, "I don't think so. I plan on spending the day shopping. Alone." She was furious. Things were FINE with just her and James, and now some other bitch was with them? 

Sighing, James walked over to Jasi and turned her around. Jasi should have known by now he was not a happy camper in the morning. Grabbing Jasi by the shoulders, he turned her around. "Now now, stop acting like a little immature child. Mela is a friend of mine and I am entitled to having her here. If you have such a problem with it... you can.. leave!" He snapped off the last bit, annoyed with the situation. 

Bond? How was Mela going to bond with Jasi? She wasn't going to straight out say 'Hi I used to be James' old lover and I still have feelings for him like he does me!' She sighed at the thought of the female bonding. Quite frankly the youngin' disturbed her greatly. James was Mela's, right? The nerve... "Well, nice to meet you, girl. But I think I'll be headed back to my room, for now. Have a nice time shopping." Mela waved her fingers and turned around in a huff. 

Jasi's eyes watched the other girl leave, then she focused back on James. "I thought we were a team, James." 

He sighed, and ruffled Jasi's a hair with his hand a bit. "We are a team, we have always been a team. This will not change it. Instead, it should make us stronger.." James didn't know what to do in this situation. He wanted to please them both, but he just couldn't. At the time when he said Mela could join, he hadn't even considered Jasi... 

Jasi pouted, "James, I don't see how this will make us stronger." She sighed softly. "I... nevermind." Maybe the problem was she was jealous. 

"Well, at least try to get to know her. She's a nice person, really." When James spoke his tone said it wasn't negotiable. Thinking quickly, he needed time to talk with Mela, but he didn't want Jasi leaving. "Jasi, how about you make some breakfast?" He was careful to leave the word 'us', for fear she might take it the wrong way. 

Jasi shrugged, "Later. I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to shower and leave." She looked up at James one more time, before heading out of the room. 

Frustrated, James threw his hands up in there air, and walked off. Going to Mela's room, he knocked on the door and waited. "Mela, can we speak?" He asked, waiting. 

Mela's eyes darted to the door. Hesitantly, she said, "Oh, yeah. You can come in." It was his ship so why he asked just bewildered her. That girl couldn't though. She had already got on Mela's bad side. But it never was hard to get on Mela's bad side anyway. 

Slipping in, James quietly closed the door behind him. Leaning against the wall, he studied Mela carefully. He was still hesitant on what he should say to her, and how to handle the situation appropriately. "Listen Mela, I'm sorry..." He knew Jasi was a kind person underneath the facade, but how could he get that message across to Mela? 

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too." Mela peered above as she sat on the worn bed. She was really sorry, maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to waltz back to James like the yesteryears never happened. They couldn't turn back from this point. The three would have to be a, god forbid, "team" just to live on the ship. "James..", Mela began, "Am I really intruding?" 

James immediately shook his head. No, Mela would never be an annoyance to him. Hell, he had been practically begging for the moment where he got to see Mela again. Jasi would just have to learn to accept it. "No, you're not intruding.. I don't know why Jasi was acting so immature and rude, she's not normally like that.." He still had no idea what would cause her to act like that. Mela hadn't done anything.. He realized that they could be an excellent team if the two girls would just get past their differences.. But would they be able to do that? Sighing, he resisted going over to Mela and stroking her hair gently. He missed doing so. 

"It's the teenager in her, that boldness of thinking she owns the world..." Mela slinked back and patted the bed for him to sit as well. "When I was her age, everything was mine. Until, I went out into the real world." She hinted to James he was protecting her, even if he already knew. But Jasi was his only company for a while after all. "S'Your ship, just tell her to lighten up with gun slinging." Mela trailed off, "a little energetic with a gun, aren't we... ?" 

Blinking, James took a seat beside her. "I suppose so," James said in agreement with Mela on Jasi's 'motive'. Trailing off, he felt extremely awkward sitting right next to her on the bed. Laughing softly, he nodded in agreement to about Jasi being just a little energetic with her gun. "Normally she doesn't go around shooting at people and threatening them, but we've never had a guest, let alone one she was unaware of." Without thinking, he idly played with the ends of Mela's hair, twirling it around a bit as he spoke. Realizing his actions, he quickly removed his hand and apologized. "Sorry, " he mumbled, getting up. It was going to be hard for him not to touch his darling Mela. "I should go get dressed..." 

Mela laughed underneath her breath. She completely forgot he was in just his boxers. Her eyes drifted to the floor again. "Alright, go ahead...", James was so adorable to Mela. Watching him get up and realize what he was doing was refreshing. But even though he explained Jasi and her motives, she couldn't help but keep him from Jasi in an emotion way. Jasi would only jeopardize it! Poor James wouldn't know what to do. She turned to James again, and quickly added, "Come back when you are dressed." 

Silently nodding, James went back to his room. Changing into a pair of jeans and a skin tight black turtleneck, he threw on his favorite beanie or as he affectionately liked to call it, his "head condom". Not bothering to slip into a pair of shoes, James headed back to Mela's room. Instead of knocking as he had done previously, he just entered. Leaning against the wall once again he smiled, "I'm back." 

Absently, Mela looked at the door to see James there, clothed. Quite a disappointment, but it wasn't like she'd never seen him naked. Again, she smiled a bit at him. "James, you never really changed." Mela said, "I wish I knew why we drifted apart... I mean, it feels better here." The furnished room was a plus too, she thought. "Well, anything's better than what I was..." 

If Mela wanted to talk about what happened well he was gone, then James would certainly be glad to listen. He smiled at Mela, even though he had a suspicion that her current behavior was because of Jasi. He frowned a bit. "I've changed, you've just brought out the old side of me." He knew why they had drifted, he could remember every detail clearly. How could Mela forget? He had tried to forget, but he failed doing so. Moving next to her on the bed he took her hands gently, "What was it like before?" If Mela wanted to talk about what happened well he was gone, then James would certainly be glad to listen. He smiled at Mela, even though he had a suspicion that her current behavior was because of Jasi. He frowned a bit. "I've changed, you've just brought out the old side of me." He knew why they had drifted, he could remember every detail clearly. How could Mela forget? He had tried to forget, but he failed doing so. Moving next to her on the bed he took her hands gently, "What was it like before?" 

Mela was startled as she touched his warm hands. Hers were cold. Always. Then, involuntarily, she dove into James' arms. "You were warm, and affectionate... you'd never try and hurt me." Mela reminisced, "But I couldn't say my feelings easily, you knew that. You know it's hard for me to be open with myself." Her heart tried opening and the only thing she could do was hug. Pathetic, Mela thought to herself and with a regretful sigh she stated, "I'm sorry, for all I did back then." 

Patting her head, he hugged held her softly. "It's okay, Mela, it's okay," James whispered gently into her ear. When they were together, he had rarely been exposed to this side of her; it was a great surprise for him to see her like so soon. It made his heart weep inside when she was like this. Her past actions didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that she was there now. 

-------------------- 

Kisa glanced around the room one last time, making certain that everything had been prepared perfectly. Kael would be arriving soon and she wanted everything to go just as she had planned. Finally satisfied with everything, Kisa sat down in one of her chairs to await Kael's arrival. 

Kael would normally have turned down a dinner invitation, but Kisa was a nice girl and he was tired of his own paltry cooking. Dressed in a silver and black suit, Kael was a dashing figure. He knocked three times on the door, his signature knock of arrival, and waited for Kisa to let him in. 

Kisa smiled when she heard Kael's signature knock and almost dashed to the door. However, she quickly held her enthusiasm in control and walked to the door. Once reaching the door Kisa paused a moment to make certain she looked her best, she then opened the door to let Kael in. "I'm glad you could make it Kael-sama, come in and make yourself at home please." 

Kael nodded; he entered the room and removed his fur lined over coat placing it on the rack by the door. "I have never been to your home before," he said looking around. "It's " 

Kisa smiled and murmured, "I'm glad you think so Kael-sama. I find it so..." She led him into the dining room where she had the promised dinner ready to be eaten. "I do hope you enjoy the meal Kael-sama, I worked hard to make it as tantalizing as I promised." 

"Any food you could make must be better than my own," Kael said sitting at the table. "And please, don't call me sama. It makes me feel old and impersonal." 

Kisa sat down at the table as well and murmured softly, "I'd be happy to just call you Kael." She smiled at him before adding, "You're a busy worker Kael, you run around and do so much for the syndicate. I'm sure that there are plenty of people that would be happy to cook for you." 

"Perhaps but not many that I would be happy to eat with," Kael said giving her one of his dazzling smiles. He picked up the glass of one in front of him and after swirling it and giving it a good sniff he took a sip. "So what is this disturbing news you had for me?" 

Kisa flushed slightly when Kael gave her one of his dazzling smiles. When he mentioned her disturbing news however, she paled and fell silent for a few moments. Finally she swallowed and looked up at Kael, her gray-blue eyes sparkling with tears as she whispered, "The truth ... I'm sorry Kael, I don't really have any news at all. It's just that ... It's just that for the longest time I, well I've wanted to get to know you better. The truth is the news was simply an excuse to get you to come." The moment she stopped talking Kisa turned her gaze back to the table, waiting silently, seemingly miserable, to see what Kael would say. 

Kael leaned back in his chair swirling his wine in the goblet, as he listened to her ramble. When she finally stopped he took another sip and placed his glass down folding his hands in his lap. "The food would have been enough Kisa," he said softly, more forgiving than he had first intended. "But do not lie to me again. I do not think kindly of liars." 

Kisa's lips curled into a secret smile, a smile well covered by the way her hair fell. She looked back up at Kael and murmured, "I won't lie to you again Kael, I promise." She picked up her goblet and took a sip of it before replacing it back on to the table. "Thank you for not being angry..." 

"What is for dinner tonight?" Kael asked looking down at his covered plate. 

"Its grilled chicken and fettuccini alfredo with a side of salad. Everything other then the chicken was made from scratch so it should be delicious, at least I hope so." 

"You didn't raise the chickens?" Kael asked teasingly. "I don't know if I can eat a chicken raised by a stranger." 

Kisa laughed lightly and said, "Oh don't worry, the chickens were raised by a man that has always raised perfect chickens. Not only that, but I checked out all his credentials before even thinking about buying his chicken." 

"The thorough work of any syndicate member," Kael said laughing. He lifted the lid from his plate taking in the aroma of the food. "It smells and looks delicious. Only one test left." 

Ignoring the rules of proper etiquette he grabbed his fork and nice and tasted a bite of the chicken first. "I believe your cooking has passed the test." 

Kisa gave him a genuine smile, glad that Kael really did enjoy her cooking. She loved cooking and she had really worked hard on this dinner, a hobby she neither had the time nor the heart for very often. After all, it wasn't any fun cooking when no one was there to enjoy it other then herself. "I'm glad you approve." She tasted a bite of her own piece of chicken before saying, "You'll have to tell me some other things you like to eat Kael ... that way I can cook them for you and save you from your own cooking." She paused hesitantly before adding, "That is if you'd like me to do that of course." 

"For now, that would be lovely," Kael was thinking about Cloria, soon she would be back and she could cook for him. He remembered how good of a cook she was. "I appreciate any food as long as it is prepared well." 

Kisa wasn't stupid; she knew well enough that Kael was thinking of Cloria again. She silently cursed her former friend for not only leaving, but keeping Kael's heart captive. She ought to be able to make Kael understand she didn't want to come back; most likely Cloria was just putting up this little fuss of hers to play with Kael's feelings. /Dammit Cloria, one of these days I'm going to make you pay for all the things you've done./, she thought bitterly. Not wanting to get Kael suspicious with her silence, Kisa quickly said, "I'd be happy to prepare food for you for as long as you want it Kael." 

Kael nodded at her words. "Have you heard the news?" Kael asked testing her reactions. "Apparently the long lost Cloria has now been found." 

Once again Kisa silently bristled with the mention of her former best friend, however she kept her true feelings well hidden. "I had heard something about it, everyone is talking about it after all. The twins were the ones to find her weren't they? Its rather amazing actually, to think that she's managed to keep herself hidden all this time and then one day the twins get lucky and find her." 

"It was bound to happen," Kael said not quite sure he liked the tone in her voice. "Perhaps it is because she wants to come back into our world." 

"Perhaps," she murmured softly before falling silent. Talking to Kael about Cloria was creating a lot of confusing feelings. She could remember all the happy times that she and Cloria had shared, memories that made her happy. However, every single one of her feelings was hazed over by a feeling of betrayal and overwhelming jealousy. Finally Kisa forced a worried frown to her face and murmured sadly, "There are people here that want her dead Kael ... would she be safe enough here? I mean she was my best friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." /Dammit, she's forcing me to lie again ... if Kael finds out he's never going to want to speak to me again./ 

"Anyone who would want to kill her, is not a true member of this syndicate," Kael said after swallowing a delicious bite of food. "I would keep her safe, you have nothing to worry about." 

Kisa forced a relieved smile and said, "I'm not worried, I knew that you could protect her. It's just that word gets around and well as I said a lot of people wouldn't be happy if she were back." /How the hell am I suppose to get his mind off Cloria when all he can think about is bringing her back./ She finished the last of her dinner before saying, "What are you going to do if she doesn't want to come back Kael?" 

"She will come back, the syndicate is in her blood, just like it is in all of us," He said putting down his silverware. "The only way to leave a syndicate is through death." 

/Then why the hell is she with a bunch of bounty hunters Kael!/ Kisa forced her bitter thoughts away and brightly added, "Well if you need any help bringing her back Kael, just ask..." /Yeah right, I'm not getting within a few feet of Cloria unless it has something to do with making her pay for everything she's done./ 

"I might just ask you to help me," Kael said smiling at her pleased. "Perhaps she will trust you more than me." 

"Perhaps she will, Cloria use to tell me everything back when she was still with us. I do miss her Kael; we use to do almost everything together. It hurt when she left, but I miss her." /Dammit this entire night is not going the way it was suppose to go. Earlier today I never dreamed that I'd be trying to convince Kael that I missed Cloria. / 

"So tell me why you wanted me to come," Kael said leaning back in his chair again and crossing his legs. "I'm not a very interesting man." 

Kisa stared at Kael in surprise, not expecting to be told that he was an interesting man. Finally she smiled and said, "Kael you surprise me, and I would've thought that you knew how interesting a man you really were. You're an attractive and very powerful man ... in fact if you weren't a taken man I'd definitely be interested in you." Her smile turned slightly saddened as she added, "As it is, I have to be content with being interested in having a friend." /For the moment at least, but the moment I get Cloria out of your mind I want something much better then friendship. / 

"Interested?" Kael asked smiling playfully. "You flatter me over much." 

"I am not trying to flatter you Kael, only speak the truth." Her smile brightened as she added, "I can't help that my words of truth are flattering you over much." 

"I did not come here to hear my praises sang," Kael said becoming irritated. It seemed that people were always sucking up to him, especially when they couldn't manage an audience with Nathair. "Perhaps my coming here was a mistake." 

Kisa turned her gaze to the table trying to take control of her thoughts. She was really not doing this well and she couldn't figure out why. Generally she could charm any guy she wanted to, but Kael seemed to be especially difficult. /Perhaps it's because I really do like the guy.../ 

She finally looked back up at Kael and murmured, "Once again I'm sorry Kael..." She then smiled and asked, "Would you like dessert Kael?" 

Kael was indecisive, he really didn't want to be here playing whatever game it seemed Kisa had up her sleeve, but still he was curious. "Dessert would be lovely," he said smoothing his napkin in his lap once again. 

Kisa quickly got up and made her way into the kitchen. She walked back to the table carrying a chocolate cake. Setting it down on the table she carefully cut Kael a piece and handed it to him. She then cut herself a small piece and returned to her chair. 

Kael ate his cake in silence, using the time to study Kisa... her face, her movements, no detail escaped his notice. "Why are you so nervous, Kisa?" he finally asked putting down his fork. 

Kisa was silent for a long moment. She could make up a dozen excuses, but if Kael found out he would be furious. The truth or at least part of the truth was the only thing she could give him. She finally looked up and said, "I'll be honest Kael ... I, well I really like you a lot. I've admired you a long time, for a lot longer then Cloria has been gone. When she was here with you I was jealous, although I never said anything to Cloria. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, after all she was my best friend. I've kept my feelings hidden for a long time, but now with Cloria resurfaced ... I had to do something, at least try to get your attention." 

While she spoke, Kael stood and walked over to her side of the table. Reaching for her hand he urged her out of her seat and with one finger gently holding up her head he held her for a soft sensual kiss. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes. "You are not Cloria." 

With that he left her, walking straight to the door and out into the dark streets beyond. 

Kisa responded to the kiss, slightly shocked that Kael was kissing her. However, when he drew back and said that she wasn't Cloria before walking out Kisa just stood there dumbfounded. She stared at the door in shock, not really knowing what to think at first. After a moment she narrowed her eyes angrily and hissed softly, "You will be mine Kael and Cloria will pay for this, I'll make certain of it." 

-------------------- 

Rua awoke blinking her eyes, all she could see around her was white. Until she turned too see that she was actually in a room. The movement caused the bullet wound in her side to scream at her in pain. She reached down to find that it was tightly bandaged. "Where am I?" she asked confused by the strangeness of the situation. "What happened?" 

Rocko walked down the hallway slowly. Vicious had told the guards to keep the woman alive, for what reason he did not know. So the one that had been left during the attack was treated and left in a room down the hall from where Faye had been only a few days ago. "We lose one and get another," he said to himself as he approached the room. He could hear the girl inside, talking to herself and he paused to listen before entering. 

He closed the door behind him, although he knew the girl was in no state to be up and walking anyway. "You're at the headquarters of the Red Dragons, and you were shot and left here," Rocko replied, answering each of her questions. 

Rua stared blankly at the man who had walked into the room. "What?" she said her mind seemed fuzzy and she knew somewhere beyond all that haze were the answers she needed. She had followed someone, and then there was shooting, and she was saying goodbye to Jin. "Why am I here?" 

Rocko pulled a chair up to the bed. "You came here on your own. You're still here, because you were shot." She seemed confused, and Rocko wasn't sure how much of her confusion he was planning on clearing up - or even how much he could. Vicious had awakened, but only once, and only Julia had spoken to him. Rocko did not know what the man wanted done with his prisoners. 

"Then your the one that bandaged me up?" she asked poking tentatively at the bandage. "Then who shot me?" 

Rocko shook his head. "I didn't bandage you. You were taken care of by our clinic doctors. And I have no idea who shot you. I was preoccupied elsewhere." 

"What are you going to do with me then?" she asked. Rua tried to sit up, but the effort t made her gasp out in a sudden burst of pain. Resting back down on the bed she lay as still as possible breathing heavily. 

"I wouldn't move yet if I were you," Rocko replied. "You haven't even begun to heal." He looked down at her, his expression blank. "And what will we do with you? I have no idea. I don't even know your name." 

"Rua," she said. It probably wasn't wise to be telling things to a syndicate, but she couldn't think of an alternative at the moment. "And who are you?" 

"Rocko," came the reply. "Rua, you'll stay here until Vicious decides what to do with you. Until then, I suggest you worry about healing." 

"Vicious?" Rua asked consciousness coming back bit by bit to her. "What the hell kind of names are Vicious and Rocko?" 

"This is a syndicate Miss Rua," Rocko replied. "They are the names we have." He gave her a quick look, indicating that he wasn't all too pleased with her comment. 

"Sorry," Rua said looking him over. "This is my first time dealing with a syndicate." 

"Get used to it," Rocko replied. "I have a feeling the last option will be letting you just walk away." He stood. "Did you have anything else you wanted to ask?" 

"If I'm not allowed to leave?" she asked confused by his logic. "Then why did you let me live?" 

He shrugged, "Vicious may very well have a use for you. Do not think we will just ignore the fact that your friends attacked our building." 

"Why did they attack anyway," Rua asked staring at the patterns on the ceiling. 

Rocko smirked, "I imagine it had to do with our last prisoner, a one Faye Valentine." 

"Never met her," Rua said thinking back to the day. She had seen Cloria entering the building suspiciously and had followed her in. She didn't know what had inspired her to do so, but apparently it wasn't a wise decision. 

"Then why were you here?" Rocko asked, curious. "If you weren't part of that group?" 

"I saw a bunch of girls sneaking into the building and I thought it was kinda weird," Rua said. She didn't think it would be a good idea to claim any affiliation to Cloria or Jin at the moment. "I was told once that my curiosity was going to be the death of me, I guess they weren't that far off." 

Rocko raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I can believe that seeing girls sneak into a building would be construed as weird. Why did you follow? Beyond just blind curiosity." 

"Boredom," Rua said. This man wasn't going to let her just slide by on half-assed answers. "Of course I didn't think I'd find myself in the middle of a gun fight. What were those girls doing anyway?" 

"I told you," Rocko replied, "Rescuing their friend. Of course, it's hard to rescue someone who wasn't here." 

"A bit of a fool's errand then," Rua said thinking back to the confusion of that day. "You take any other hostages, or am I special?" 

"You're just special. And you were the only one of the group still here in the end. I suppose since no one knew you, you were just left here to die." Rocko said, not quite sure if he really believed she didn't know the others. 

"This just goes to show I need to make more friends," Rua said ruefully. /Or just better ones.../ 

Rocko smirked, "Friends are overrated." He looked down at her. "But then, the syndicate has provided all the 'friends' I've ever needed." 

"Is that the line you use to recruit more gun slinging saps?" Rua asked. She was letting her mouth get away with her, but she couldn't help it. She was lost in a white room, with a hole in her side, and this guy was all she had to push back the dark memories from her mind. "Join us we'll give you all you need from life; guns and friends." 

"It's typically the message Rua." Rocko replied, "Although many a time the syndicate simply chooses who they want as members - often, you aren't left with much of a choice." 

"Are you trying to tell me that I have no choice?" Rua asked. She wanted to go back to Valhalla, see the band, and....and there was something else. Something that she knew she needed but the harder she tried to understand this emptiness the more elusive it became. 

"If that's what Vicious wants, then you'll have no choice. If he wants you dead, then you'll have no choice." Rocko seemed amused by Rua's question. "That's what happens when you're a prisoner. If I were you, I'd think the former would be a more appealing option." 

"I'd like to think of myself more as a house guest than a prisoner," Rua said giving him a quirky smile. "Although this room could use a little color, maybe some curtains, and some windows to go with the curtains..." 

"I'm not one for interior design," Rocko said, "But I'll have them send you down a catalog." He glanced around the room. Faye had also been allowed a computer. "And a computer." He would make sure it had a block on it though - so that she couldn't reach outside of the syndicate. 

"I'll settle for some paint and a few brushes," she said looking at the very blank walls. "I always wanted to be an artist, although I'll have to be able to sit up first, I don't suppose the walls will be coming to me." 

"It'll be a few days before you'll be able to move around much," Rocko replied. "But then we'll send you some paint brushed." He smiled, "For a syndicate, we're fairly 'nice' to our female house guests." 

"Then what are my rations?" Rua asked as she heard more than felt her belly groan in hunger. "Crust and bread and water or caviar?" 

"You'll be fed, Miss Rua, whatever the kitchen is making for the day." He sat back down in the chair. "So I'm curious, why should we keep you alive? If you had to convince me, what would you say." Rocko leaned back a bit. He had to admit, the girl was interesting. 

"Stop calling me Miss Rua, it makes me feel like be lectured by the school principal," Rua said. She had been a troublemaker as kid, somehow that hadn't changed much. "First of all you can't kill a girl with wit and a good sense of humor and secondly I shouldn't be convincing you. You already said that my fate lay in the hands of some other guy with an even funkier name then your own." 

"True," Rocko replied. "In the end, all decisions will go through Vicious. But I could kill you here and now, and he would never even know we had you." 

"Ah," Rua was being daring with all that she said, but despite his words she didn't feel any danger from him. "But you see, that is what the first reason was for." 

Rocko pulled a gun from his jacket, "Would this be more effective?" 

"Put that thing away," Rua said chidingly. "You could put someone's eye out swinging it around like that. Not to mention give someone a very bad impression." 

"There is no one here but you. Does it give you a bad impression?" Rocko asked, feeling like their words were becoming a game - an interesting one at that. 

"Quite possibly," Rua said picking and choosing her words carefully now. "I've never been a fan of fire arms. There usually not very friendly." 

"You'll get used to them in time. You won't walk two steps here without seeing one." Rocko put the gun back into his pocket. 

"Another good reason why I don't belong here," Rua said doing her best to block out the pain as she felt herself beginning to give into the darkness again. "I'm a lover not a fighter Rocky." 

"I'd prefer you didn't call me that," Rocko replied, "Or I might have to tack the Miss back onto your name." He looked at her for a moment, before replying, "There's a fighter in you. You just have to find it."

"What's wrong with Rocky?" Rua asked smiling. She had apparently hit a bit of a soft spot. "Why must I learn to be a fighter? You can't have that great a need as to resort to recruiting little ole' me."

Rocko stood and shrugged, "Suit yourself, Miss Rua." He headed for the door, irritated with her new nickname for him, "Vicious would probably enjoy torturing you to death anyway." 

"The white walls are torture enough," Rua said sinking further into her pillow. She'd angered him, and now she was probably going to die for it. Just because she'd let her mouth run off as usual. "So that's it? You walk off and I'm left to starve in this white hole in the ground? At least until this Vicious guy comes anyway." 

"That's it. You're just left to starve in this white whole. You made it pretty clear you'd rather die than work anyway. Starving is a good way to go." Rocko replied. 

"Good?" Rua asked. With the force of her anger she had jolted her side and was dealt a new round of pain. Squeezing her eyes shut tight against it, she gasped her words out as best she could through gritted teeth. "I'd rather be eaten by ravenous wolves!" 

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Rocko smirked, his eyes meeting hers. "Might provide some entertainment as well." 

"At least I have something other than white walls to look forward to," Rua said. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of this bastard. 

Rocko opened the door of the room. "If I were you, I'd figure out an alternate solution. Because, personally, it sounds like a painful way to go." 

"You mean become a gun toting psycho?" Rua asked turning her face away from him so that she could only see the very white ceiling. "You're going to have to drug me up pretty good for that to happen."

"That can be arranged as well. Goodnight Rua," Rocko said stepping into the hallway. 

"Good?" Rua mumbled to herself. Hot tears were flowing silently down her face. She wanted desperately for the shadowy figure in her mind to come and rescue her. It was his shadowy image that she dreamed of when she finally succumbed to sleep with a sweetly sad smile on her face. 

-------------------- 

Spike looked up when Julia entered the room. His narrow, bandaged frame was hunched over the table as it sat in a chair, but the important part was that he was sitting upright, unassisted, at all. He smiled - a strained, reserved smile, but a happy one nonetheless. "You look great," he told her. 

"And you're finally starting to look human," she said taking in his bandaged form. She was wearing a blue sundress that accented her eyes. She felt slightly foolish wearing such a frilly thing, but ever since Spike had begun to live with her she couldn't just wear jeans and a t-shirt when she stayed in. "It won't be long now and you'll be able to go back to life as usual."

Spike started to reply, then hesitated, looking down at the table. Finally, he brought his eyes up to meet hers – those beautiful, stunning blue eyes. "I don't want to go back," he admitted. "I want to be with you. We can still do it, Julia. We can still leave this place, just the two of us. We can be happy together."

This was the conversation Julia had been dreading. She couldn't leave. If she did, Vicious would never understand. He would hunt her down and he would find Spike. The cycle of violence and pain would only start over again until they finally managed to kill each other. Besides, she had promised Faye she would do this, but that didn't make talking to Spike any easier. "Why do we have to leave Spike?" Julia asked sitting down at a chair opposite him. "I...I'm comfortable here."

"Be serious," he said, reaching forward to clasp her hand in his. "You know we can't stay here. Whoever takes over the Syndicate will come after us. If we leave now, there won't be any trouble." 

His intense brown eyes seemed to bore into hers. "I asked you once before to leave with me, and you wouldn't. But he's dead now. There's nothing to keep you here." 

Spike couldn't have been more wrong about her situation. Yet again she felt guilt fill her to the very core of her being. "What about the friends on your ship?" she asked grasping for anything she could use as an excuse. "They did so much to help you. Would you just leave them?" 

For a moment, it looked as though Spike was about to agree. But then, he shook his head, and squeezed her hand even more tightly. "I could, if it was to be with you," he said, almost sadly. "You're everything to me. You know that."

He smiled ruefully. "I'd even ask you to come with me, but I don't think you'd like life on the Bebop. We can be a bit … crude. You deserve better than that." He loved her so much it almost hurt, and he couldn't stand the thought of letting her go again. And a part of him was confused – didn't she want to be with him? Or would this just be another rerun of three years ago, with her leaving him standing, waiting, in the rain? 

"But wouldn't you miss it?" Julia asked. She had picked up on his hesitation and she wasn't going to relent. She squeezed his hand with her own. She knew that if he went back to the Bebop she wouldn't be able to see him very often. It would make her job easier, but it would make her heart ache for him as well. "It sounds like those people mean a lot to you." 

Moving very slowly, but still as fast as he was able, Spike leaned across the table and kissed her. Gently, he murmured, "You mean more." 

Julia leaned in for the kiss. She would never get enough of him, even if they spent the rest of their lives together. She broke the kiss looking out at the window as he spoke. "I mean that you can not just abandon everything," she said. "You owe them Spike." 

Why did she have to bring up the undeniable points he'd hoped to ignore? "Yeah," he said sadly, looking down. "I guess you're right. So … this is it, then. I'll go back, and you'll stay here, and I'll lose you again." For once, the remorse in his voice was clear. 

He sounded so hurt that Julia could almost feel her heart shattering for him. She left her seat and knelt next to him, wrapping her arms around his back and pressing her head to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere Spike," she said, holding onto him as if he'd disappear. "I'll always be here for you. And it will be a long time until you're ready to leave. Let's not talk about these things." 

But someday I _will_ leave, Spike wanted to say. Instead, he held her close, running his fingers through her silky, golden hair. He could have pretended it was like old times. Like that time three years ago when she'd saved his life and he'd realized he loved her. And once again, he would heal under her care … but this time with the knowledge that when he did have to leave, he would leave alone. 

A single tear threatened to well in his eye – not the fake eye, but the real one, the eye that could still cry. With iron will he suppressed it. He hadn't cried since he was seven years old, and he wasn't going to change that now. 

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "but I had to be certain. At least this time … when we part, it won't be a surprise. I'll have a chance to say goodbye." 

"Spike please don't say that!" Julia said hiding her face against his chest so he couldn't see how hurt she felt at his words. She hadn't wanted this conversation to come up so soon, she thought she'd had at least another week to be happy with him before this came up. "If I could go, I would. But I need time. Vicious' death is still fresh in my mind, I have to come to terms with it, and with you, and with all these new emotions. Please just give me time." 

"Of course," Spike told her hastily, instantly regretting that he'd said anything on the topic at all. "Anything you want." He too still dwelt on Vicious' death, although probably in an extremely different light, and he'd forgotten that Julia was not quite as … stoic as he was. For three years he'd had only memories to remember her by, not even a photograph, and now he held her in his arms. It still seemed almost too good to be true. 

The dull, insistent throbbing from the deep gash across his chest magnified to a burning pain as Julia put pressure on it, and he'd never forget who put it there – his former best friend, and current dead enemy. A quiet, quick intake of breath was the only indication he'd allow to show, however. He needed the hug more than he needed physical comfort. They both did. 

"He stole you away from me," Spike whispered, gently stroking her hair. "But this time, he's dead. Nothing can stand in my way." He kissed the top of her head. "You're here with me now. That's all I can ask for." 

Julia lifted her head to kiss him on the lips. She could feel a sense of immense relief take over her. For now disaster had been averted. When she pulled back to look at him he seemed paler and more drained than when she had first walked into the room. "You should lay down again Spike," Julia said standing up. "You don't want to over tax yourself." 

Spike started to protest, rising to his feet to demonstrate that no, he was fine. Instead, he nearly collapsed, hanging on to the back of his chair to stay upright. "You're right," he admitted ruefully. Planting one final kiss on the back of her hand, he took a few slow, unsteady steps to the bed. Once there, he practically folded. He was exhausted - he'd definitely overdone it. 

So, Vicious was dead, and he didn't know if he'd have Julia. Maybe he'd stay with her. Maybe he'd go back to the Bebop and resume life as a bounty hunter. Either way ... both options, following this long, slow period of recovery, just seemed so ... anticlimactic. Vicious was dead. So now what did he do with his life? 

Spike looked up at Julia with a smile. "I'm glad," he said peacefully. "Glad for everything." 

Julia had followed Spike to the bed, ready to help assist him if he needed it. On a whim she sat on the edge of the bed to take off her high heels. Once the shoes were gone she crawled under the covers beside him resting her head on his shoulder she draped one arm gently across his chest. "Do you mind?" Julia asked closing her eyes. She was tired as well, and perhaps a nap would revive her. Not waiting for his answer she began to hum softly. 

"Of course not," Spike replied softly. He carefully shifted so that she wouldn't be putting any weight on his wounds, then encircled his good arm around her shoulders. Just the smell of her, so close to him, brought back countless memories of old times. Combined with the soothing melody of her humming, he was in heaven. Since he definitely wasn't yet up to certain other activities, just holding her would have to be enough. 

And it was. 


	25. Playing Both Sides

A/N: Awe Kendra! Thanks for the sweet reviews of my own works. I hope to lift the writer's block that is plaguing me when it comes to writing on my own. As for my favorite plotline in this work, it'll probably be a few more chapters before we get started on it, since there is so much other stuff going on as well. But you'll enjoy it! It's Faye centered (and as her writer, that's probably why it's my favorite). 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

-------------------- 

**Playing Both Sides**

**Flashback**

The silver-haired boy ran down the street. A loaf of bread was tucked under his right arm and a porno magazine was held in his left hand. He turned the corner, followed by his black-haired companion. The pair was trying to outrun the corner storeowner, who was less than pleased that they had just stolen from his store. 

At 15, he did little except get into trouble and steal. But then, there wasn't much else to do on Mars. 

The black haired boy ran laughing after his friend in his pockets he'd stashed candy bars and rolled into his hands was another pornographic magazine. Two years younger than the silver haired boy, he looked up to him and often mimicked his actions and this time was no different. He loved the thrill of running, not knowing if he was going to be caught but loving it when they were victorious. "I think we lost the fat guy!" 

The first boy slowed down to look over his shoulder. "I think you're right," he said huffing a bit to catch his breath. "That was easy enough." He couldn't think of anything more exciting than getting away with breaking the law. "Come on. Let's head back to the house." The house, of course, referred to their little gang hide-a-way. 

Turning back around, without really looking where he was going, he tripped over a fortuneteller. "What the?" 

The black haired boy couldn't help himself. He had to laugh at the way his friend had fallen. Giving him a hand up he looked at the fortuneteller. "Hey old lady you okay?" he asked. He hadn't had a mother in a long time, but he was sure that when he did, she taught him manners, most of which he now chose to forget. But that's what happened to you when you lived life as an orphan on the streets of Estoria. 

"Rowdy brats," the woman replied irritably. She extended her hand out the to the black haired boy. "The least you can do is help an 'old lady' up." 

Guiltily tucking the magazine into the back of his pants, the black haired boy helped the woman to stand. But the moment their hands touched the old fortuneteller has a painful vision that nearly toppled her back down to the ground. She snapped her eyes open staring directly at the black haired boy. "You will soon be betrayed and die. But your fate does not end there like the majestic Phoenix you will rise again and be reborn." 

The silver-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Phoenix?" he said with a question. The old lady had just called his friend 'Phoenix'. "Heh, fortunes are stupid anyway." He turned his back to the woman. 

"And you!" the woman said swinging her intensity to the silver haired boy. "You vicious, vicious little boy. You are the beast, who wanders, hunting for the blood of others. You will cause nothing but pain for those who cross your path." 

The boy turned back around, "Vicious." he repeated softly, a grin appearing on his face. His eyes met the fortune-teller's, and for a moment, they flashed coldly. "Vicious." he said again, before turning to his friend. "And Phoenix." The two words seemed to hold more meaning now than they would have five minutes ago. 

"Come on, Vicious," the black haired boy said pulling on his friends arm. He didn't like the words she spoke, or the strange look in his friend's eyes. "Let's get out of her before that guy calls the cops on us." 

And there it was again. Vicious. A name? It was better than the one he had as of now. The word repeated in his mind, as he walked alongside of the black-haired boy in silence. 

When they reached their hideout, Vicious set the bread and the magazine on the table and turned to his friend. "And you'll be Phoenix." The 'question' was more of a statement. How interesting that they had run into the fortune-teller that day. 

"You don't really believe what she said do you?" he asked skeptical. The whole experience had been a little too eerie, almost surreal, for his tastes. 

Vicious simply smiled. "We'll just have to find out." He cocked his head slightly as though he was thinking, "But then again, she didn't tell me anything I didn't already know." 

The black haired boy ignored the chill that had run down his spine and prickled the hairs on the back of his neck at his friend's words. "So I'm Phoenix huh?" he asked testing out the name on his lips. He had been thinking about taking on a new name if he was going to continue as a gangster; and what better to be named after than a mythical and majestic bird, it had a nice ring to it at least. "I guess I could get used to it." 

"I think you should," the silver haired boy replied, as he picked up the loaf of bread, ripped it in half, and tossed one of the pieces to his friend. "It sounds a lot better than your last name." Vicious sounded better as well. And it suited him. A beast, wandering, hunting for the blood of others. Already, the words had etched themselves into his mind. 

"Yah," Phoenix said before taking a big bite out of the bread. It wasn't the best meal, but it was all they could afford. "But how are you going to pick up chicks with a name like Vicious?" 

"You'd be surprised at how attractive I can be," Vicious replied, "And besides, maybe they'll want to find out if the name really fits. Chicks can be pretty kinky you know." He took a bite of the bread, thinking now about the future. If what the woman said was true, he would become a killer. 

"And how would you know that?" Phoenix asked. Just like any other boy his age his mind was filled only with having fun and having sex. 

"I know," Vicious replied. At least the red-head down the street had been kinky. "You'll find out when you're older." 

"Ah come on!" Phoenix said the bread half-forgotten in his hand. "Don't give me that older crap! Who was it? How was it?" 

Vicious waved a hand, "Just Jana," he replied. The girl was year older than him, but she had been more than willing to sleep with him. "And I'm sure she's not the only one who wants a piece of me." He grinned, "Don't worry Phoenix. There will be plenty of women for you. They're all little whores around here." 

"I'm not worried," Phoenix said glaring at his friend and sometimes mentor. "I'm a hell of a lot better looking then you'll ever be." 

"You go right on thinking that," Vicious replied, picking up the magazine, and heading for the bathroom. "But until you've got the ladies to prove it, it's all talk to me." Vicious. Again, the name made him smile. 

"Just wait Vicious," Phoenix called after him. "Before you know it the ladies will be lining up just to get a piece of me!" 

Vicious turned and looked over his shoulder. "I'm sure they will," he said, before disappearing around the corner. 

"Stupid Vicious," Phoenix mumbled stuffing the last bite of bread into his mouth and opening up his own magazine. "I'll show him!" 

-------------------- 

Jasi walked through the mall, idling looking at clothing. She was window shopping, both because she already knew what she wanted and because she wanted to pass the time. James's little stunt had hurt her - more than she wanted to admit. She didn't want to act like she cared, and she wanted to use the shopping to get it out of her system, so that she could return to the ship without acting like the child she knew James thought she was. 

Either way, she was never going to friends with that stupid girl. 

Phoenix hated brightly lit and over populous places, and right now he was stuck in one of the worst of them. The most popular shopping mall on Mars. he hadn't come here by choice, of course, he had been dropped off by the transport he had caught a ride with, who had been delivering more goods for the consumer masses. Right now his goal was too find the fastest way out of this mess and into the solitude of a dark bar with lots of good whiskey. On his back he carried a pack with all his belongings in it, he packed light. Someone once told him that a man without a past always packed light. 

Jasi sighed softly and turned the corner in the mall. Before she realized it, she ran smack into an older man, knocking both of them to the ground. Laying flat on her back and staring at the ceiling, part of her simply didn't want to get back up. "Dammit," she said softly, brushing her purple hair from her face. 

"My sentimants exactly,'" Phoenix said dryly. He got back up on his feet but was too slow to help the young woman up. "Pardon me," he said he finally had spied an exit out of this hell hole and he was ready to make a break for it. 

Jasi rolled her eyes, "Whatever asshole," she muttered under her breath. She wasn't in the mood for this. Pulling herself back to her feet, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Her eyes widened a bit - he was handsome. 

Phoenix wasn't in the mood to play, but he couldn't just let what she said slide by, even if it wasn't meant for his ears. "Has anyone ever told you, that you look like trouble," he asked one brow lifted at the look on her face. 

Jasi flicked her hair back, "I am trouble." she replied, staring back at the guy. "And I'm not afraid of trouble either." Was that a threat? Jasi didn't know. But what she did know was she was still pissed at James, and this guy was probably going to get the brunt of it. 

Phoenix couldn't help it, he liked this kid's attitude. He flicked her nose lightly and turned his back on her, heading towards the exit and his salvation. "You've got spunk kid." 

"I've got more than Spunk," Jasi replied, rubbing her nose. Who did this guy think he was? "Hey! where are you going! After knocking me down, the least you could do is apologize!" 

Phoenix's advanced was halted by the girl yet again,sighing he turned around to face her. "You may have spunk," he said giving her a quirky smile. "But your also deaf." 

Phoenix's advanced was halted by the girl yet again, sighing he turned around to face her. "You may have spunk," he said giving her a quirky smile. "But you can't hear worth shit." 

Jasi fumed, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Had she missed something? 

"I asked for your pardon, after we bumped into each other," he said stepping up to her so that he could intimidate her with his height. "I take back that somment about spunk. I think you're just a brat." 

Jasi looked up at him. "I suppose I was too busy falling on my ass to notice." He was tall. Much taller than her, and she felt so small next to him. "I don't care what you think about me." She put her hands on her hips. She wouldn't let him push her around. 

"Good," he said stepping back to giver her her space again. "Then if you have no other business for me I will be on my way." 

"I don't!" Jasi yelled after him. "And good riddence!" She huffed and turned to face the window of the store. Of all the nerve. "Men are nothing but trouble." 

David had been watching the two bickering, and had seen how easy it had been for the man to intimadte the girl, and David was sure that he could manage just the saem approach. He waited until he was sure the man was far enough away, besides he didn't think the man would come to the girl's rescue, he didn't seem like that kind of super guy. He stepped up to the girl and holding his gun inside his pocket he cocked it only inches from her back so that the girl would realise what he was about. "Giving me your purse," he said in his most intimidating voice. "...and all your valuables!" 

Jasi whirled around, her purse flying for the man's face. She wasn't about to be mugged - not she, the wonderous Space Pirate. "Screw you!" she yelled, loud enough to catch the attention of anyone around her. 

Phoenix turned around exasperated when he heard the girl shout out. He was sure she was cursing at him again until he saw her attacker. Against his better judgement he turned back to help her. He wasn't usually a good samaritan, but the girl for as much as she was a brat had the spunk that he could admire in a kid. 

David hadn't expected her to fight back, she'd seemed so meek with the other guy. While trying to dodge the purse his finger accidently squeezed the trigger setting the gun off. He could hear the shouts of the people nearby as they all scattered to get away from the scene. He was in trouble this time. 

Jasi fell to the ground as the bullet grazed her leg. "Shit," she muttered, as her hands instinctively flew down to cover the now bleeding wound. Her purse went flying, dropped as her hands moved to her leg, and skidded across the ground a few feet away. 

David saw his oportunity now he scrambled to grab the purse and never missing a stride continued in a sprint towads the exit. Unfortunatly his choice of destinations put him directly in Phoenix's path. All 

Phoenix had to do was extend his arm out and the mugger knocked into it with his neck instantly knocking him out. Phoenix was only satisfied when he heard the hard thunk of the mans head when it hit the hard tiled floor. Picking up the purse he walked back up the girl. "I think you dropped something," he said holding it out to her. 

Jasi looked at up Phoenix from the floor. "Yeah, I guess I did." She made an attempted move to get up, only to fall back to the floor. "Shit," she muttered softly, as she inspected her leg. The bullet had only grazed it, but enough so to tear through the muscle. She reached up and took the purse, and after sitting on the floor next to her, pondered how she was even going to get up. She certainly wasn't going to ask for help. 

Phoenix stood arms crossed and watched her as she tried to figure out how to stand. "Just sit there the police will come and someone can take you to the hospitol," he said still not moving to offer his help. Jasi's eyes widened. "Shit no. I can't wait around for the police." She decided she'd stand no matter how hard it hurt. She managed to pull herself up, but succeeded in falling towards Phoenix. 

Phoenix caught her up in his arms. Sighing he picked her up so that she was cradled in his arms. This girl was obviously much more trouble than he had first thought. "I suppose that means you've done something the police would be interested in?" he asked as he started to carry her towards the exit. 

Jasi grinned, "You could say that." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested in his arms. Hell, if she was getting a free ride she was going to take it. "At any rate, it would be better for someone like to avoid them." 

"I guess that means that you also expect me take you back to wherever you belong?" he asked as they stepped out into the bright sunlight of the open street. Somehow Phoenix didn't think he was going to get his Whiskey tonight. 

Jasi smiled, "If you don't mind. I've found that walking is a bit difficult." She flashed him a huge grin. "Besides, you seem like you have a particular fondness for spunky brats." 

"Are you flirting with me brat?" he asked surprised by her last comment and her suprising smile. 

"Maybe," Jasi replied, her eyes looking at him. "It's not often I find myself in the damsel in distress position after all. I might as well take advantage of it." 

Phoenix laughed at her remarks. It had been awhile since he'd had someone respond to him bluntly, he didn't come across honesty very often in his many business dealings. "Point the way, damsel," he said when they reached a fork in the road. "And this place better be close, your not as light as some of the other damsels I've known." 

Jasi laughed, then blushed, "Whatever," she muttered. She was light! She pointed to a side road. "Our ship is parked in the dock that way. What's your name by the way? We still haven't even introduced ourselves." 

"Phoenix," he said taking the road he had indicated. A ship? He needed a way off this planet, perhaps this girl just might be his ticket out of here. "Yours?" 

"Jasi," she replied, as her eyes turned to watch the road. "Down there, at the end. Dock 11, row 3. So Phoenix eh? Where did you get a name like that?" 

Phoenix was use to that question, but that didn't mean he had an easy answer. Usually he would just shrug it off, but instead he decided to tell this girl. "I died," he said flatly. "And rose again." 

"How?" Jasi asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

"It doesn't really matter," Phoenix replied trying to end the subject. He didn't like to think of his past, in fact he liked to think that he had no past or future, just the present. He stopped and looked at the different ships on the dock. "Which one is it?" 

Jasi pointed at a fancy looking-high tech ship - the most recent one they had hijacked. "That one there she said," a bit of pride entering her voice. They had really done well for themselves. 

Phoenix didn't let his surprise show at the ship she had pointed out, but then again, he couldn't see any identifying marks on it, which meant that the ship was probably less than legal. "Daddies not going to chase me out with a shutgun when I knock on the door is he?" he asked walking up to the ship. 

"Please," Jasi replied. "I hate my father. If he was here, I'd kill him right now." 

"So much for the innocent little girl image," he mumbled. Opening the hatch and stepping into the ship, his eyes blinked tryiig quickly to adjust themselves to the much darker interior of the ship. "A young girl such as yourself shouldn't talk so easily about killing." 

"I've killed more than you'd expect," Jasi replied. "There's a couch through that doorway." She pointed the way with the arm that wasn't firmly attached to Phoenix's neck. 

Phoenix placed her down on the couch gently. His arms and back were screaming with the exertion it had taken to carry all this way. "That's a shame," he said half heartedly as he looked about the room. "You live here alone?" 

Strolling into the living room, James came to an abrupt halt at the door. Blinking, he looked at the situation. A strange man was in his ship, and Jasi was on the couch. 

"Unfortunately, No," Jasi said, her attention turning to James. "He's one of my.... shipmates." 

"Hello. I'm Phoenix, I brought back your bundle of trouble."Phoenix said extending his hand out to the other man. 

Taking his hand, James shook it. Studying Phoenix for a moment, he nodded. "I'm James.. A bundle of trouble, isn't she.." He sighed, looking at Jasi. 

"No more trouble than you are," Jasi shot back, irritated already by James. She sighed. A day ago she wouldn't have felt that way. 

"We'll discuss that later," James said, replying coolly. At least he didn't go out getting shot, and then having to have strange men carry him back. Looking at Phoenix, he felt it was time for the man to go. "Thank you..." James trailed off, having trouble remembering the man's name. "Phoenix," He added. 

"You might want to have a look at the girl's leg," Phoenix said looking down at the girl. "You leaving Mars?" 

"He doesn't need to look," Jasi said, avoiding James. "I'm fine. And I'll be fine. I don't need him." 

Mela strolled out of her room, catiously. The last time she turned the corner, she got fired at... Her clothes were wrinkly and worn in, for she wore the same thing the previous day; she lacked much extra clothing. Then, as she peeked around the corner she caught James, the girl and a male. Quietly she listened in and walked toward the group. "Anything I missed..?" Her eyes darted from each person. 

Looking at Mela, he sighed. "Jasi got herself shot in the leg, and this man Phoenix, was kind enough to bring her back," James said bluntly. 

"Shot in the leg.." Mela repeated, then glanced Jasi's way, "Not too sharp with the shooting, now are we?" She sneered and turned to Pheonix. "Pheonix, is it? Well, thanks for caring for her. James must be pleased." In disinterest, she sighed heavily. " Sorry for the trouble." 

"Oh yes, Mela," Jasi replied sarcastically. "You would have loved the way I tripped and fell over my gun and shot myself in the leg." She rolled her eyes. "Don't leave with me them!" she muttered under her breath to Phoenix. 

Phoenix almost felt bad for the girl, there was apparently a lot of animosity amongst the groups of them. "And what would you have me do?" Phoenix asked looking between the group of them. 

He thought that covered just about everything, but then he added something. "Also, Phoenix won't be joining us," He said with a glance at Jasi. 

"Your ship," Jasi replied, turning away. She looked down at her leg, as though her wound was more interesting than he was. 

"You didn't answer me on what you're going to do with that leg. If you don't want me to touch it, then leave." James wasn't about to play her game for very long. He looked at Mela, wondering what to do. 

Jasi looked up. "Sure, let me just pack my bags and walk on out." She closed her eyes. She didn't think she could handle this. This was NOT the James she once knew, and it was all that stupid girl's fault. 

Mela studied James, while he was looking at her. "Well, it is your decision..." Silently, though, she thought it was a wrong choice to tell him to leave. Phoenix was a newcomer like Mela, herself. Who was she to sit there and be there contently to watch Pheonix save Jasi's life, the one who was so important to James? "He saved Jasi, apparently... and as much as I hate to admit, I think she is fighting the right side, but it's not my arguement..." Mela neutrally slid the nearest sofa and sat herself patiently. 

Phoenix laughed, he definetly liked the girl's spunk. "Anyway," Phoenix said addressing the others in the room. "I just need a ride to the next port...whatever that may be." 

"That's the way you're behaving Jasi," He mumbled softly.. James blinked. That wasn't the answer he was looking for, Phoenix wasn't even the one he was discussing. "I don't care, my ship just seems to be a free for all lately." 

He was in a nasty mood and didn't want to deal with that. Most of it was the fact that Jasi was hurt and she wouldn't let down her wall, it was getting to him. James was to stubborn to admit it though. With that he stalked off, heading to his room. 

"I guess that means I have a ride," Phoenix said looking at the two women still left in the room. "Sure you don't want anyone to look at that leg of yours?" 

Mela, then, felt guilty for not standing up for James. Maybe she shouldn't have spoke her mind so openly. "What's gotten into him?" Under her breath, Mela questioned and without excusing herself, she followed James. "Hey..." She softly whispered after him. 

Jasi shrugged, "I'll be fine." Really she would. 

-------------------- 

Faye was sitting up on the couch, typing at the computer. She wanted to get down some thoughts into her journal, and now, while the bebop was relatively quiet, was a good time. Her chest wound was starting her heal, and her shoulder felt a lot better. All and all, she figured she'd be back on her feet in no time. 

Her heart, however, was another matter. Try as she might, she could not stop thinking about that night - Spike, Vicious, the fight - they way he held her or the way he left on the park bench. Everything was so conflicting and confusing. 

Of course, in the end, it came down to one problem - Spike loved Julia. And Faye could no more change that then she could stop the sun from shining. She supposed it wouldn't bother her as much if she didn't know Julia, but the woman had grown on her in their short time as... well friends, and Faye couldn't help but wish things would work out for her. 

Those wishes seemed so contrary to the rest of her feelings. 

She polished off her entry and hit the save button in time to hear the hatch of the living room open. 

Jet grumbled to himself as he walked through the hatch. They were still on Mars, broke and bountyless, and there had been no news from Spike. In fact, all he knew was that Spike was alive, and that was because Faye had told him. 

He walked down the stairs, his hard gaze settling on Faye. He'd make her talk. He had to know what had happened out there. 

Faye looked up to see Jet walking in. The scowl on his face made her cringe, and she had a feeling he was going to ask her about things of which she didn't wish to talk. She didn't want to remember that night and she certainly didn't want to talk about Spike. She set the computer on the coffee table and fell back down on the couch. 

"Faye." The word came quickly with a stern tone. "You're holding out on me." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jet," Faye replied, rolling over so that she was facing away from him. 

"Spike. He hasn't returned, but you know he's alive. How?" Jet asked, sitting down on the matching smaller version of their couch. 

Faye sighed softly, "I was told ok. He hasn't contacted me either. And frankly, I don't care. I don't want to hear from him anyway." 

Jet watched Faye as she spoke. He could tell from her movements she wasn't telling the truth, although he wasn't sure why. Women didn't work on reason, and Faye had managed to prove that time and time again. "Faye, regardless of what you want, Spike is a member of this ship. I want to know everything you know. What happened that night." 

Faye sat up, her pained eyes meeting Jet's, "I don't know, Jet!" she cried. "I can't remember everything. Only small clips. The last thing I remember is Spike leaving me on a park bench to die. So you know what. Screw him and the zip he flew out on. I don't care." 

With that, Faye looked down at her lap. "I've got more important things to worry about, like being able to stand." 

Jet listened to Faye talk, trying to comprehend the difference in her words and tone. Women had always confused him, and Faye was at the top of the list of most-difficult-to-figure-out. "Well, I need to know if we should wait for him or not," Jet replied. "We need to start chasing bounties, or else we won't have anything to eat. We're close to broke again." 

Faye sighed, "Then why should we wait? If he wanted to come back, he could have contacted us." 

"Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe he can't yet?" Jet fumed standing up. "You're nothing but selfish." 

"I don't care." Faye said softly. If she was selfish, she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. If she was selfish, she would have just shot Spike when she had the chance... Her eyes widened suddenly, as the memory of standing there, gun pointed at Spike's head, returned to her. 

Jet picked up the change of expression, "What is it Faye?" 

Her head turned slowly towards Jet, her eyes meeting his. She was silent, as the scene played in her mind again slowly. 

Jet shook his head, "Dammit Faye. Tell me something! How did you know Spike was alive? Who told you? What did you see happen?" 

"Julia told me ok!" Faye shouted, snapping out of her small trance. "Julia, the woman he loves. He's probably with her now, and he's probably not coming back ok." She turned away. There, it was out. Spike wasn't coming back. 

Jet mused for a moment. "Julia? And how did she tell you, Faye?" 

"She has a journal. Like the rest of us." Faye muttered, falling back down on the couch. She winced as she impacted the not-so-soft cushion. "I should have asked to be put in my room." 

Jet stood. "Well then, I will ask this Julia about Spike's whereabouts myself." He turned and walked back towards the stairs. Not bothering to look over his shoulder, he said softly to Faye, "You're not the only one who misses Spike." 

Faye closed her eyes, trying to force herself to fall asleep. All of this - it was all bad dream - and when she woke up, things would be the same as they always were. 

-------------------- 

The clicking of her high heels echoed as she walked down the quiet halls of the clinic. Her heart was pounding quickly, she had promised Vicious that she would come see him, but she felt guilt every time she saw him after spending most of her days and nights with Spike. She gave a quick light rap on the door before opening it. "Are you awake?" she asked stepping into the room and up to his bedside. 

Vicious was sitting up in the bed, staring at a small computer screen. He set the computer on the table next to his bed as he heard the rapping on the door, and smiled as Julia entered the room.

"Yes, I'm awake. I've been feeling better." He said, his eyes following her moments. He felt a small sense of relief that she had returned, and he realized that he had been worried she wouldn't come back. "I'm glad you're here." 

"You're looking better as well," she said tossing her purse onto a chair and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Vicious. "Did you think I would run away?" 

Vicious frowned for a moment, "The thought did cross my mind that you wouldn't come back." His dark eyes found their way to meet hers. He reached down and took her hand into his. "I wish you'd never leave again." 

"I said I wasn't going to run Vicious," she said smiling sweetly for him. "Besides, this room is too small for the both of us." 

"Soon, hopefully, I can leave the clinic. Then we can stay wherever you like. Perhaps in the house I bought you? I haven't been back there since that night." Vicious replied. That night they were together. 

"I haven't been back either," her words were soft and seemed to fade off into the silence that grew between them. It was awkward again. "Where are we going with this Vicious?" 

"Where do you want to go, Julia?" Vicious replied. "For once in my life, I think I've been fairly straightforward about what I want." He looked away, his gaze turning to the small window of his room. 

"Straight forward?" Julia asked wanting him to look at her again. "All you've said is that you want me...but for what? A lover? A girlfriend?" Exasperated with herself, Vicious, and the whole situation she left the bedside and walked over to stand in front of the window. 

"Forever," Vicious said softly, his eyes still focused on the window as though there were something painstakingly interesting going on outside. His head turned, watching Julia walk to the window. Something was bothering her. "Julia, what's wrong?" 

Julia felt a tremor run through her when she heard the word 'forever.' The word held so much meaning between the two of them. Julia turned her back on the window to face him again. "Nothing's wrong," Julia said trying to play off her nervousness. "I've been thinking about the future, now that so much of our past is over." 

"I suppose thinking about the future will take some getting used to," Vicious replied. "We've been stuck in the past for so long." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Let's forget the past. Let's start over." Spike is gone, and now nothing can come between us. 

"Easier said then done," Julia said coming back to her place next to Vicious. "I suppose moving forward again will take a lot of getting use to." She took Vicious's hand again, leaning in to kiss him on his cheek. "But with you it will never be boring." 

"I hope not, Julia," Vicious said, wrapping his good arm around her waist. "Will you stand by my side while I run the Red Dragons?" He asked her, before leaning against her as though he needed the support. 

He realized that for the three years he was alone, he had needed no one. His mind was focused only on killing Spike. And ever since he saw Julia in the bar that night, things had changed. He had come to love her again, something he hadn't thought was possible. 

Julia enjoyed the warmth of him against her. It was amazing that he had survived his injuries and was able to hold her so tightly now. "I will be here," Julia said hoping that she wouldn't be instantly struck by lightening for all the lies she was telling both men. 

"I'm glad," Vicious replied. He continued to lean against her, though he felt like a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I could be happy again, Julia, if you stayed. It's been a long time, since I was happy." 

"You deserve to be happy Vicious," Julia said running her hand through his hair. Julia truly wanted him to be happy, she wanted Spike to be happy as well. But how would she be able to be there for both of them like they asked of her? "Why does your happiness depend on me staying?" 

Vicious pulled back and looked up into her eyes, "Because Julia. There isn't anything else in this world that I want now, than you." 

"Now?" she asked him staring deeply into his eyes. "Do you miss him?" she asked. She knew she didn't need to name who 'him' was. "Do you wish you could have him back?" 

Vicious's eyes seemed to freeze for a moment, and then he looked away. To anyone else he would have lied, but to Julia, he felt compelled to tell the truth. "There was a time, when I would have told you no, Julia. That I hated him. That all I wanted was to see him die." These were feelings that Vicious even hid from himself. "But now that he is dead, there is a part of me that died as well. Spike and I were the same. No one can replace that." He looked back at her. "But it is better this way. He would never have been the person that he was then. - Not in the way I would have wanted." 

"Did you ever try talking to him?" Julia asked using her usual cool logic. "I don't think either of you had changed over much that you would not recognize each other as the friends you once were. But I guess we will never know now." 

Vicious shook his head. "You asked that before Julia, and you know the answer. We don't talk. We fight. It's just how things are." A small smile passed his lips, "We'd never have known. We just weren't that way." Vicious knew that Julia knew that, even if she couldn't understand. They were beasts - and the blood they had needed was each other's. 

"It just seems so primal to me," Julia said smiling at him cynically. "But I guess in your world the place of the woman is in the bed or in the kitchen and all her sentiments and ideas shouldn't be spoken but put into a bunt cake." 

"Your cooking has always been excellent," Vicious replied. "Julia, you know I value your opinion. It's just that in this one matter there was no other way. And I suppose it's a mute point now. It's over, and I'd rather not dwell on it. I will not regret what happened." 

Julia would have slapped him at his first comment, if he weren't already so horribly bruised and battered. "Then all that is left is the future," she said trying her hardest to let his misogynist comment slip by. Julia wasn't a feminist, but there were a few things that Vicious said at times that just got under her skin. "What is your view of the future Vicious?" 

"I told you, Julia. I want to spend the future with you." He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. "And I am the leader of this syndicate. With that come responsibilities. And that is as far as I've got." 

His words calmed her; the idea of spending the future together seemed so far off still. "The future still seems so much like a dream," Julia said looking out the window at the bright blue sky dotted by soft white clouds. "I wonder if we will ever get there..." 

Vicious nodded, and leaned against her once more. "Life has always been just a dream." A dream we can never wake up from. His minded drifted back. He and Spike should have killed each other - ended the dream for good. But it has been a one-sided death. He pushed the thought out of his mind. He shouldn't dwell on the past. 

"If life is only a dream..." Julia began, she wasn't use to this philosophical Vicious, he was usually either blunt or lying. "Then when do we get to see reality?" 

Vicious reached up with his good hand and tilted Julia's face towards hers. He kissed her softly, as his hand buried itself in her thick blonde hair. "Be my reality, Julia," he whispered, before kissing her again. 

Julia eagerly kissed him back. His kisses felt real, enough so that it was easy to think that perhaps they could be happy together some day. But as those happy thoughts began to swim about in her mind an image of Spike thrust itself upon her. Julia guiltily leaned back, trying to hide her sudden discomfort with a little blush. "You ask a lot of me Vicious." 

Vicious watched her pull away and felt confused by her sudden change of attitude. Her kisses seemed so passionate, and then this? "Does it bother you, Julia, that I wish for you to stay? You ask about the future - and yet, when I tell you the future I want you act like it's more than you can give." He looked away again. 

"I want you, and your future," Julia said feeling even more guilty now then she had kissing him. She was making promises about a future that was still unstable. She hated promises they never lasted. "I'm just not quite sure I'm ready for it." 

Vicious nodded, his eyes returning to hers. "And when will you be ready? What is keeping you from being ready?" 

"Spike," she said. She was entering dangerous territory, and she wasn't quite sure how to get out of the trap she had made for herself. "He was dead, and then I found he was alive again and now he's dead once more. It's as if there's no boundary between dream and reality in my mind. I just need time to straighten out my head." 

Vicious let go of Julia and lay back down on the bed. Spike would continue to haunt him. He was sure of it. "If you need time, then take it." The words were colder than he had intended. "I'll be here waiting for you." 

His words felt like a slap to her. Shocked Julia stood up again and started to make her way towards the door quietly. She picked up her purse where she had laid it and with a single hand on the doorknob she turned back to face him once more. "I'm sorry Vicious," Julia said sadly. "I'm just still living in the dream, it will take time for me to wake up." 

Vicious turned to watch her go. "Julia," he said, his dark eyes taking in all of her. "When you wake up." He paused, as though he was carefully considering his next words. "When you wake up, I will be here waiting for you. I just want you to know that." A small smile flickered across his lips. How weak he had gotten for her. 

Julia nodded at his words. "I know," she said opening the door and walking back out into the hall again. She had two men who both wanted to share their futures with her...so why did she feel so alone in the world? 

The clicking of her high heels echoed hollowly as she walked down the quiet halls of the clinic. 

-------------------- 

Ian glanced into an old mirror hanging in the hallway. Dark mirrored sunglasses covered his eyes--the same greyed blue hue as his twin, of course--and he idly pulled a strand of spiked blonde hair back into place. A quick glance to his watch told him he was only slightly late, a smile pulling at his lips. 

One hand reached out and knocked thrice on the door of Renee's room while he waited patiently for some sort of response from within. 

Renee opened the door. She was wearing black leather pants and a silver tanktop. Her hair was down, and fell in soft waves around her shoulders. If anything, she looked more beautiful than usual. 

"You're late," she said to Ian, as she stepped from the room. She quickly locked the door, then turned to face him. "I hope that means you'll be taking me somewhere special." 

"Of course, princess," Ian said with a grin, taking her hand. With a devil-may-care smile, he brushed his lips across her knuckles before looping her arm with his so that he could lead her downstairs to the awaiting vehicle. "You look gorgeous," he complimented, watching her from the corner of his eye. 

The sight that awaited them on the outside always made Ian feel proud of his car. Perfectly restored to original condition, the young Snake did not once regret the woolongs spent on his precious baby. The old Mustang was painted in a gorgeous dark blue color and was nearly spotless. 

Renee smiled. She loved riding in Ian's car. "It looks nearly as sexy as you," she said, returning his earlier complement. Once she was seated in the car, she turned to face him, "So where are we going tonight?" 

Really, she didn't care. As long as the night ended in wine and sex, she'd be happy. Of course, she was always pleased to be wined and dined, but in the end, Renee just wanted to have fun. 

"A place called the Blue Tattoo," he replied as he slid into his own seat. "Contrary to the rough name the 'tattoo' might imply, it's a rather swanky place," Ian said while he started up the car. A grin was offered once more. "And it's oh-so-much fun to crash." 

One hand on the wheel, one hand on the stick-shift, Ian guided the vehicle out into traffic and cast a glance at Renee. "So how is 'the plan' going?" Ian asked with a soft chuckle. 

Renee smirked, "It's going just fine. There are a few kinks, like the fact that Kael is obsessed with that girl, but I think it'll turn out alright for us." She glanced out the window. As soon as that bitch is dead. 

Turning back to Ian, she gave him a sexy look. "So the Blue Tattoo. Crashing? Is there a party tonight that we weren't invited to?" 

"Us? Not invited?" Ian asked, incredulous. He snorted. "Not unless the intelligent have a death-wish. No. It's more of, well, a place for the rich and snobbish. I'm rich. I'm not snobbish. Far too boring to waist one's distaste on lower-class people," Ian said with a soft chuckle. 

"And, Renee? Don't give me that look while I'm driving. I'd prefer to keep my baby dent-free," he said with a smirk pulling at his lips, a glance cast at the redheaded vixen seated so perfectly beside him. 

Renee laughed, "But Ian, it's much more fun to keep you on your toes." She let one hand slide across the seat to rest on his lap, as though he had just given her the invitation. 

"The lower-class make me nausious. They aren't worth my time. And the upper-class think they have it all figured out, when they know nothing. That is the best part of the syndicate. The snake knows all sides of everything. The snake has everything. And the snake always gets what he wants." 

Ian continued in silence, thoughts tugging at his conscious. Their destination wasn't too much further and they finally pulled up the front, a valet attendant hurrying around to Ian's side while a man dressed in a black suit opened the passenger door for Renee. The man blinked in surprise at the vision he was presented with and barely managed to stammer out a 'good evening, m'am' as he held a gloved hand out for Renee to take. 

Meanwhile, Ian had just frightened the poor valet with a couple whispered words that posed as a threat if the young man should cause the Mustang even the slightest scratch of damage. 

"Shall we?" Ian asked as he joined Renee and offered his arm. With the pair dressed as they were, they certainly looked too casual for such a dining establishment. 

Renee smirked as the valet helped her out of the car. The reaction was typical - Renee made sure to keep her appearance as beautiful as possible, although most of that came naturally. 

She took the arm that was offered. "We shall." Renee, walking next to Ian, had no problems letting it be known to all who looked her way that she not only belonged there, but she knew she was hot stuff as well. Her hips swung as she walked, and her expression was one of soft seduction.

Ian took off his shades as they entered the restaurant and paused when they were greeted by the maitre'd who cast them both questioning looks before politely asking, "Do you have a reservation?" 

"Foster for two," Ian replied, pocketing his sunglasses while quirking a brow at the stuffy man who was looking over his list with such a show that Ian wanted to gag. He wanted to laugh when the man realized the reservation was on the list, and almost burst into laughter as the man's face paled slightly upon realizing that Ian had a running tab... which was paid through a Blue Snake account. "Well?" he asked impatiently. 

"Please, right this way," the man said, recovering quickly as he hurried to lead the pair to one of the best tables in the restaurant. Ian followed behind Renee with his hand upon the small of her back in a gesture that was both protective and possessive at the same time. 

Renee simply gave the Maitre'd a sexy little look, coupled with a wink. She loved the feeling of power they got when people realized just who they were and how important they were. Especially, because she and Ian rarely dressed the part, although often Renee did wear her syndicate coat. 

As Ian's hand touched her back, Renee suddenly felt as though something deeper touched her. She shook it off. She was attached to no one and would never be. That was her way. 

As they reached the table, Renee took her seat, aided by Ian. She picked up the menu and began to browse. "So what do you recommend?" 

"Everything is good. Sometimes it's fun to just close your eyes and points. Really irks the waiters," Ian said, the amusement evident. "Order whatever you would like," he added, not that it was needed to be said. A waiter came up, apparently having drawn the short straw in having to serve the syndicate members--hey, you never knew if you were going to get a bullet in the head for the food not being up to their standards!--looking nervous though he tried to hide it. 

"May I bring you some drinks? Some wine perhaps?" he asked. 

"How about a bottle of your finest? And a glass of water," Renee purred before turning back to the menu. There was an abundance of choices from steaks to seafood. Renee didn't really care what she ordered and figured if something didn't stand out, she'd try Ian's point and click method. 

"Well, run along," she said, waving at the waiter, her eyes remaining on the menu. 

The waiter shuffled off, leaving the pair to their menu-perusing. Ian glanced up at Renee. "Anything stand out yet?" he asked, gaze idly taking in her form. She really was too good-looking for her own good. 

"I was thinking this lobster tail looked pretty good." Renee replied. In reality, it was the most expensive thing on the menu. Of course, with Ian's syndicate pay, he could afford it. 

"Then that is what the lady shall have," Ian said with a smile and looked up when the waiter returned with the wine and water. After receiving a nod from Ian, the man went about pouring the glasses of wine and set the bottle aside in the bucket already there. 

"Do you need more time?" he asked and Ian shook his head. 

"The lady will have the lobster tail and I'll have the shark. Don't ask me to pronounce it because I won't," Ian said, motioning to his choice on the menu. The waiter nodded and took the menus from the pair before disappearing again. "So what do you think so far? Ignoring the looks the others are giving us, of course," Ian said with a smirk. 

Renee leaned forward a bit, resting her elbows on the table. "I think it's divine. I have no problems with the looks. In fact, if it were up to me, they be staring at us with wonder the whole time." She glanced around the room briefly, making eye contact with a few of the people staring. They quickly went back to staring at their plates for fear of pissing off Renee. After all, it was no secret that they were members of the syndicate. 

"Renee, as much as it pains me to ask such a question when the last person I want to be thinking of at the moment is my twin," Ian said suddenly, his brow furrowed a bit, "Tristan needs a distraction. Do you think any of the other girls would be willing to, uh, be-friend him?" 

He winced slightly at the conversation subject and shook his head. "Nevermind. Bad conversation starter," Ian said, lifting his wine glass in a silent toast to Renee before sipping at it. This place certainly had good taste in wine. 

Renee's eyes widened. Not because of Ian's threat - they were syndicate, and she had no doubt Ian was capable of caring out his threat - but that Ian was telling HER about something to do with Cloria. Something that could implicate him. It was no secret how Renee felt about their former member. 

"I won't tell Ian. You and Tristan are important to me. But it's important that Tristan doesn't get caught up with her for two reasons. First off, Kael would kill him first - Kael's obsessed. Dangerously obsessed. I'm trying my best, with Kisa, to change that, but Kisa doesn't see much hope. And Second, Cloria is dangerous. She could easily hurt him." 

Renee seemed to think for a moment. "I could ask Simone, although she's been fairly busy with Nathair. And Kisa has been working on Kael, although she reports little progress. I will see what I can do Ian." Renee reached across the table and took his hand, "It's sweet that you care about him so much." 

Ian felt her take his hand and his gaze fell to where they were joined. He looked at her face again and took several moments to formulate his response without it sounding incestuous. "I'd kill for him," he said, deciding that was the safest responce. "And thanks. I'd appreciate it." 

Their conversation was interrupted as the food was brought out and Ian retracted his hand in favor of picking up his napkin and setting it in his lap. "Looks good," he commented, looking at her meal as well. 

Renee glanced at her food, picked up a fork, and proceeded to poke at the white lobster meet. "Well, this looks good," she said, taking a quick bite. Then she set down her fork and proceeded to chatter on about something inconsequencial while Ian ate. 

Ian listened while he ate, noticing that she wasn't eating. He made no comment, however, and let her chatter on. 

Finally, he set his silverware down and looked at her, tilting her head. "If you didn't like the choice of food here, we could have gone somewhere else," Ian said with a small smile. 

Renee looked down. She had hardly eating anything. "Oh it's delicious, Ian." She took another bite, smiling as she chewed it. "Why don't you give it a try?" 

The food was good - Renee just never ate much. However, she'd take a few more bites for Ian, since he was paying for the food. 

He watched her for a little bit longer before deciding he'd had enough. He motioned the waiter over and ordered another plate of food, but to go. Tristan had probably forgotten to order out for food--he was horrid in the kitchen--and would be hungry later. 

"If you're done, we can leave," he said. "I'd hate for you to be getting bored," Ian chuckled. 

Renee tilted her head, "I could never be bored with you, Ian." She purred softly, a hint of sexual undertones in her voice. "After all, I'm sure you know how to please the ladies. But we can go. Did you have anywhere else in mind?" 

"Hmm, I was thinking I would leave that up to you. We could have a quiet evening at home or we could go find some party to hit up," Ian said thoughtfully. In the back of his mind, he was hoping for the former but the choice would be hers. 

"Ian, you know i'm a party girl. But on our first date, I think a little quality time at your place might be just the thing I need." She stood, and when he joined her, she wrapped her arm around his again, leaning on him softly. "Besides, you're the knight in shining armor. You take your princess away." 

With Renee on one arm and a bag of food tucked under the other, Ian chuckled softly. "As you wish, Princess," he murmured and led her out of the restaurant. Upon a quick visual inspection of his car when it was returned, Ian gave the nervous youth a large tip and an approving nod. "My lady?" he teased while holding the passenger door open. 

When she slid into her seat, he walked around the front of his car and got in. "Ready then?" he asked needlessly. Damn she looked hot. He couldn't wait to get her home. 

Renee nodded after easing herself into the seat. She rested her head back on the seat, enjoying the feel of the leather against her skin. "Really Ian, if you're as amazing as your car, the rest of the evening will be simply devine." Of course, she was sure he knew what she was referring to. 

Ian laughed and patted her leg before retracting his hand again to shift gears as they tore off down the street. They reached the syndicate building in no time and rode the elevator up in silence. The soft ding signaled they had reached the targeted floor. The twins shared a sort of apartment that afforded them all the luxery they had been accustomed to as children. Afterall, they were the sons of a high-ranked member of the Blue Snake. 

After unlocking the door and noticing the light was on, Ian realized that Tristan was home. He reached back and took Renee's hand to pull her inside so that he could shut the door behind them. True to his realization, Tristan was on the couch looking thoughtful as he leaned over one of his accoustic guitars, fingers idly picking at the strings. 

Renee leaned against Ian as they entered the room. Her eyes quickly took in everything - she was accustom to memorizing her surroundings everywhere she went. It was good practice, considering one never knew when she had to escape. 

She leaned forward, and softly whispered into Ian's ear, "Where to now, darling? I don't think your brother looks up for a little fun." 

Tristan looked up when he realized Ian had brought someone home and then smiled. "Hi Renee. Didn't know you were going to be he--ooh! Food!" Tristan said, his train of thought derailing as the wonderful scent of food wafted over to him. Ian laughed and held out the bag. 

"Yeah. Food. Think you can take your music and food somewhere else? The lady and I were hoping to be alone," Ian said jovially. Tristan nodded absently while poking through the bag of goodies. Without another word, he grabbed his guitar and slung the strap across his chest. Ian watched as his twin disappeared out the door, barefoot, with his food and instrument. "He'll be fine," he murmured as he closed the door. 

"And now we're alone," Ian said, turning toward Renee with a devilish grin as he reached out and rested his hands upon her hips. 


	26. Friends and Foes

A/N: Thank you for the review, Ely. All of this part of the story was written about a year ago, so I guess you will just have to wait and see. (and on average it takes a woman one year to get pregnant and I think it's been maybe two months in the story ;) I think we're good.) 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

- 

**Friends and Foes**

**Flashback**

Cloria swung her legs a bit. She was sitting on a park bench with Kisa in one of the roof top parks in Estoria. The building was owned by the Blue Snake, and often, she and Kisa would escape to the roof to stair at the sky and daydream about the future. "So my father mentioned Kael's name again." She said softly. Cloria was only 16, but already her father was trying to secure her future in the syndicate by marrying her off to a high-ranking member. 

Kisa glanced over at Cloria and patted her friend's arm lightly. "He's just trying to give you the best life has to offer Cloria. You would be the most powerful syndicate member if you were to marry Kael, you know that." 

Cloria looked away for a moment, "I know Kisa. And he's a handsome guy too! But, I don't know if I want to be in the syndicate. I told my father a long time ago that life wasn't for me." She turned and smiled at her best friend. "You agree right?"

Kisa stared off into the distance for a moment, before turning back with a wistful look. "I know Cloria; you're too good for this life. You wouldn't ever be happy here, but I'd miss you terribly if you ever left. I don't think I could ever leave the syndicate, or if I even would ever want to."

"Why do you stay here, Kisa?" Cloria asked. It was the one thing she could never understand no matter how many times she asked Kisa the same question. If anything, it was the one difference between them. Kisa was syndicate material, and she was not. 

Once again Kisa fell silent, trying to think how best to answer. She wanted to be honest with her friend, but she could never come up with the perfect words. She finally took a deep breath and said, "I don't know Cloria, it's like everything that goes on here interests me. A part of me knows its wrong, but it's like I don't really care. Everything that happens is new and exciting and nothing ever gets boring here for long." 

"I guess I just don't get excited by it," Cloria replied. "I wish you'd change your mind. We could run off together - see the system, have an adventure." Cloria was being wistful. She knew that Kisa would never leave.

Kisa shook her head and firmly said, "That won't happen, Cloria. As much as I love being your best friend, here is where I belong. I can't leave; the syndicate is as much a part of me as I'm a part of it. However, if the time ever comes that you run off I hope you don't forget me Cloria."

Cloria smiled at her friend. "I'd never forget you!" But would she run off? Her father was already pressing her into seeing Kael, and she knew what that meant. "I haven't really considered leaving," Cloria said slowly, although she felt bad for lying. 

Kisa smiled brightly and said, "Kael is a good man Cloria, I'd bet anything you'd be happy with him. You could stay here and not get involved in anything ... couldn't you?" 

"I don't know, Kisa." Cloria replied. "We'll just have to see how it goes I guess. I don't even really know Kael yet -just that he is powerful, and my father seemed to like him a lot." 

Kisa nodded thoughtfully, not quite understanding why Cloria wouldn't love to be married to Kael. The man was devastatingly handsome and Kisa would do anything if she were the one that was being asked to get to know him. She grinned at her friend and lightly giggled, "Well one thing I do know Cloria, Kael is a very handsome man. Power isn't the only thing he could offer you..." 

Cloria blushed, "Kisa! How can you be thinking of?" Then she burst out laughing as her 16-year-old mind began to race through the thousand different things Kisa could have meant. A sly smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah, he's handsome. I wouldn't object to getting to know him. I just know that future with him is a guaranteed future with the syndicate. They say that Kael will take over one day - since his father was leader before mine." 

Kisa's grin brightened momentarily before she said, "It won't hurt to get to know him Cloria; it'll be fun. You might find that you really like him or if you don't, I'm sure your father wouldn't force you to marry him if you didn't want to." Kisa wasn't exactly certain about that fact, but she would continue to keep her friend's hopes up. After all, Nathair wouldn't want to make Cloria unhappy would he? She quickly shook that thought away and asked, "What do you see yourself doing Cloria, if not with the syndicate then what?" 

Cloria laughed, "I always want to do something wild. I remember reading about the bounty hunters - how they had crazy adventures as they caught criminals. It's something that always interested me. Of course, father would kill me if he knew about that." She laughed, as though she was trying to make light of her words. "Don't tell anyone that Kisa." 

Kisa stared at her friend for a few moments, startled over what she had just heard. Cloria couldn't possibly want to be a bounty hunter. It was probably just a phase, she was unhappy with her life here but there was no way she would really become a bounty hunter. It was just impossible. Kisa quickly smiled, confident that she was right, and said, "I won't tell anyone Cloria." 

"Thanks Kisa," Cloria replied, "You'll always be my best friend." She stared back at the stars, hoping that one day she'd be able to travel among them. 

Kisa nodded and softly murmured, "Best friends forever..." 

- 

_ It's over. _

Sure, I was sliced to ribbons. But Vicious is dead, and I have Julia. I can only hope I'll have her long ... 

Once I get better, I might ask her again if she'll leave with me. But I can tell she still grieves for Vicious. 

I got what I wanted all this time, and I should be able to get the one other thing I wanted. So why aren't I happy? 

If Julia and I just up and leave ... no. I can't leave everyone on the Bebop again. Not just like that. I left once before, and look where it got me. 

I'll talk to Julia. I don't know what I'm going to do. But whatever it is ... it'll involve her. It's been far too long. I'll never let her go again. I love her too much to let her go. 

- Excerpt from Spike's Journal 

- 

Faye stretched a bit. She was standing, finally, although she could feel pain in her upper body. Still, she wanted to get back into shape as fast as possible and the only way to do so would be to push herself. She took a few tentative steps, and found that she could walk, as long as she was careful. 

From atop the stairs Ed watched with a curious fascination, wondering in reality if it was really necessary for Faye-Faye to do the slow acrobatics that she was doing. "Oohh," she whispered, standing and then sitting at the top of the railing. "Weeee!" she slid down kamikaze style, landing neatly at the bottom with a perfect flip. 

The sudden noise startled Faye, and she toppled the floor. "Dammit, Ed," she muttered softly, before pulling herself slowly back up to a standing position. "I'm trying to relearn how to walk here."

"Going going, yet no place to go..." singing while spinning, Edward took an elaborate bow."These boots were made for walking!" she pointed deliberately to her bare feet. 

"You're not wearing boots, Ed," Faye grumbled, shuffling back to the couch. The last thing she needed was for Ed to knock her over.

"Hmmm," Edward looked at her wriggling toes. "You don't need to see them to know that they're there, Faye Faye!"

Faye smiled, "I suppose your right Ed." She looked down at her own bare feet. "After all, I have boots on too right?" She leaned back against the couch, and put her feet up on the coffee table trying to relax. 

Ed crawled over via the floor and peered over the coffee table at Faye. Between her feet she could see her less than impressed look, and she fell back onto the ground with an exasperated sigh.

"Ed," Faye said, looking at her feet. "Paint my toenails ok?" She hadn't had her toenails painted in awhile - well, since before she had been kidnapped. "I think they could use it." 

Ed sat back up again and rolled her eyes at Faye. "Really? What color, Faye Faye?"

Faye tilted her head to the side, "Purple. To match my hair." She closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. "I have a bottle of the color in my room." She gave the girl a small smile.

"Yay!" Edward tumbled backwards towards Faye's room. "Purple, purple, oooh...violet..." her voice echoed back into the corridors.

Faye watched Ed leave, the gymnastic-like movements making her smile. Ed could probably ease her mind. Although they treated Ed like a child, she was 13, which wasn't that childish of an age. Although, Ed for the most part acted much younger than she was.

Ed returned moments later thrusting the bottle of nail polish around as if it were a chew toy. Luckily the cap was screwed on tight, or else the contents would have spewed everywhere. Ed sat back down in front of the coffee table and carefully unscrewed the lid, picking up the brush and beginning to paint Faye's toenails. 

"Ed," Faye said softly, her eyes staring off into the distance. "What do you think about Spike?"

Continuing to paint Faye's big toe, Edward smiled, "Spike-person is a big nice person who gives Ed stuff from his adventures!" her smile turned to more a beam. "Normally it's food that he doesn't seem to want to eat..." 

"But sometimes he also seems like there's something wrong with his insides, do you know what I mean?"

Faye suppressed a small laugh. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Although, I think it's something wrong with his brain." She glanced down at her toes. If there was one thing Ed did extremely well besides hacking it was painting toenails. 

Nodding, Edward blew on her toe to help speed up the drying process. "Do all guys like Spike have brain problems, Faye Faye?" 

Faye sighed, "Unfortunately, Yes. Just when you think you can count on them, they go off and do something stupid. Especially guys like Spike."

Edward sighed, "What did Spike-person do, Faye Faye?" 

Faye looked up, her eyes studying the child. Ed was always a little crazy, but Faye detected a seriousness in her question. "I don't know, Ed. It's that what he does and says... changes so much." Her mind replayed the last time she had seen him. She could hear his voice in the elevator while he held her, and yet he had left her on a park bench. Her cheeks flushed at the rush of conflicting emotions that surged through her. "I just can't figure him out." 

Suddenly Ed leapt up and screwed the lid back on. "All done, Faye Faye!" she smiled as if she had not heard Faye's words.

Faye sighed exasperated. "Did you listen to ANYTHING I just said, Edward?" 

Nodding, Ed repeated, "Spike-person very conflicting! He makes Faye-Faye confused! Men are weird."

"And no matter how old they get, they always stay weird." Faye looked down at her toes, inspecting Ed's paint job. Ed always did a good job of painting her toes. 

"Faye Faye?" Ed stopped her incessant twirling for a moment to study the woman. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, Ed." Faye let her hand stray to her chest, where she softly prodded the knife wound. "I think I'm healing up pretty well. In fact, I think we should tell Jet it's time to get off this rock." Sooner, rather than later.

"Faye Faye no like Mars?"

"I think it just has too many memories right now." Faye replied. Funny, she'd kill to get back the rest of her memories. 

Ed sighed again. "Where would Faye Faye like to go?" 

"Anywhere, but here." Faye muttered, looking away. "Besides, we're bounty hunters, Ed. We need to roam and find criminals - that way we can continue to eat." And be far far away from Spike.

"Faaayyyeee Faaayyyeeee..." whining, Ed rolled on the ground clutching her stomach." Foooooddddd..." she then sat back up again quickly. "Would Faye Faye like something eat?" 

"Faye would love something to eat Edward." Faye said, checking her toes and confirming that they were dry. "Should we check the kitchen?" She could use the walking practice. 

"Yay! Food!" Ed spun in circles with her arms out and headed towards the kitchen. "We're getting food!

" Faye slowly stood, and with wobbly steps followed Edward towards the kitchen. Once there, she leaned against the wall, letting Edward take care of searching the place for something edible. 

Being her usual noisy and rowdy self, Ed began tearing through the kitchen cupboards and fridge in search of edible treasure. She found more cups of noodles, but threw them aside as soon as she saw the box chocolate chip cookies high on the tallest of the shelves. "Wait here, Faye Faye! Ed will get them!" she scurried up the side of the shelf and landed gracefully at the top, grabbed the box, and jumped back down before Faye. She dug into the box and revealed the fresh cookies...obviously hidden by somebody who really wanted them. 

Faye laughed as Ed turned the kitchen into a jungle gym in order to reach the cookies. "I can't remember the last time I had a cookie. I wonder how these got here." She reached into the box, and pulled one out. 

Ed took a nice handful and began to munch as well. "Well they're not bad, so I guess it must be okay to eat them!"

Faye slowly ate hers, savoring the taste. "Ed, at least some things never change right? A cookie will always be good." 

Shaking her head around, Ed agreed, "And so will Faye Faye! She may change a lot, but Ed will always like Faye Faye!" 

"And I'll always like you too, Ed," Faye replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "That will never change either." 

- 

Kael knocked soundly on the thick mahogany door to Nathair's office. It was nine o'clock exactly; Kael liked to be precisely on time. It was one of his many quirks. 

Nathair glanced up from his paperwork when he heard the knock at the door. Glancing up at the clock, Nathair realized that it would be Kael at the door. "Come in..." 

Kael opened the door and walked up to the desk with his usual assured steps. Stopping before taking a seat he bent slightly to show his respect. "Sir," he said rising again. "I hope you are well this morning?"

Nathair nodded shortly in reply, "I'm well this morning. I trust that you are as well?" Without really waiting for an answer Nathair added, "What is it that you have to report Kael?" 

Kael liked the way Nathair spoke. His straight forward and blunt approach always kept him on his toes. "I have found your daughter," Kael said sitting down on the hard leather chair that faced Nathair who was in his own very luxurious arm chair. "She just left Mars on a bounty hunter's ship." 

Nathair remained silent for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He had of course had already heard from Simone that Cloria had been found. However he still wasn't certain how he wanted to approach this. Cloria was his daughter and he did care for her, despite what had been said and done. He was disappointed in the girl and felt extremely angry that she would even think of betraying her father as she had done. However, when all was said and done he would do anything to get his little girl back ... if she were back perhaps she would realize that this was where she belonged. Finally he looked up at Kael and said, "Do you know where she is at the moment Kael?" 

"She's in route to Jupiter if my sources are correct," Kael said purposefully neglecting to tell Nathair he had been in direct contact with his daughter. "But to which port is still unknown."

Nathair nodded thoughtfully before saying, "When you find out where she is I want her brought back here. I want to have a little talk with my daughter. Bring her back whether she wants to be brought back or not and Kael if any of her new friends bother to interfere you know what to do to them correct?"

"Of course, Sir," Kael said. A smile slowly crept to his lips at Nathair's words. This was exactly what he had wanted to hear. "I will be on my way before noon." 

"Good," Nathair looked over at Kael and nodded approvingly. "When you get her Kael, I want you to bring her here to see me. Be cautious though, I am aware of the fact that several of the syndicate members won't be fond of her return."

"She will be under my protection," Kael said haughtily. "I will take the utmost care with your daughter."

Nathair nodded and murmured, "Excellent work Kael." He looked directly at Kael and added, "Did you have anything else you needed to report?"

"Not currently," Kael said. He'd gotten what he wanted. Standing bowed slightly again. "But I will keep you informed and bring her back as quickly as is possible." 

"See that you do," replied Nathair in a way of dismissal, all ready to get back to his previous work.

With that Kael turned on his heels and walked out of the office feeling much happier than when he had entered. "You will soon be mine Cloria." 

- 

Mei paced around the room silently, chewing on a thumbnail. She couldn't really clean up the room since she owned so few belongings anyway. There was nothing to do but wait for Kade to show up-that is, hoping he kept his word of course-so they could talk. 

What came of this talk was wholly unknown. Mei realized that she'd probably shove her foot into her mouth and choke on it, only shoving him completely away. So she'd have to watch herself- a hard task for one who usually never cared before. 

Kade stopped about five feet from her door. Why was he doing this? He was the carefree asshole that didn't give two shits about a woman. He knew this, and yet he had already violated that principal by letting himself get caught up with Mei in the first place. 

And now, here he was, hands balled up into fists, as he tried to convince with himself that the reason he was going to her room was not because he cared about her, but because he just wanted to make her suffer. Not because he wanted answers, but because he had a few choice words he needed to say. 

But in the end, he was going for all of those reasons. He crossed the last five feet to her door, and with shaking hands undid the lock. With a deep breath, he pushed the door open, and resolving to remain calm and tough, entered the room. "What did you want?" The words were cold, mingled with a hint of feeling he couldn't quite dispel from his voice. 

"Can you close the door?" she asked quietly, holding her hands up and out at her sides to show she wasn't holding anything dangerous. "No weapons. Just wanted to talk." 

Turning her back to go to her bed, she didn't bother to look and see if he left the door open or not. Mei sat down on her bed and pulled her pillow against her chest while she folded her legs under herself nimbly. Stoic eyes regarded him for a moment before looking away. "I'm sorry," she murmured. There she'd said it. Mei knew it wouldn't be enough but... it was a start nonetheless.

Kade pushed the door shut, and leaned back against it. He fought with himself to remain there, letting the door hold him up where he felt his legs failing. Was that an apology that came from her lips? He shook his head.

"How many lies will you tell, Mei?" Again, the words were laced with pain - a pain he tried to deny to himself even as he stared at her. Her posture betrayed her emotions, but he told himself that it was just another part of her lies. She, who was so graceful at every movement, would have little problem having her body act as much as her mouth could. 

"Dammit, Kade," Mei hissed, the wall crumbling away as she fought to keep her emotions from being seen too easily. She looked at him. "I know you have no reason to trust me. You have every reason to not trust me now. But I've said what I wanted to. No, I haven't said all of it... but it's a damn start," she said, fingers digging into the pillow without her realizing it.

Her mouth opened to allow her speak again but no sound came forth. She couldn't find the words. Mei, who was so at ease with lying, was at a loss for words at that moment. 

Kade looked away, his face portraying the conflicting emotions he felt. She sounded sincere, but then, this wasn't the first time she had spoke sweet words in his directions. Then again, these words weren't all that sweet to begin with. 

"Then say what you need to say, Mei," Kade replied, his eyes settling back on her. "Because then I have a few things that I need to say. Things that you probably won't want to hear." His head leaned back and hit the door, and he took in a deep breath. Things that he didn't really want to say.

She watched him for a moment or two while contemplating before she finally hugged the pillow to herself self-consciously. "This all would have been a lot easier if I didn't care," Mei mumbled. Her gaze flickered to the small computer she'd been allowed to keep, remembering the brief talk she'd had with Faye.

"But that's the problem. Speak your thoughts, Kade. At least get it out in the open," she said with a soft sigh, dreading the coming words.

Kade took a few steps into the room, small tentative steps, as though he was trying to keep himself from moving towards her. In the end, the steps won, and he found himself crossing the room, stopping only when his hands had found their way to her face. "God, Mei. Do you have any idea?" He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from touching her but he couldn't. 

"Dammit all to hell. Why you? Tell me Mei. Why the Fuck did YOU have to come into my life. Why did I have to fall for some bitch from the syndicate who was only using me to tear out someone else's heart?" His voice was raised, and he was venting a deeper anger than he had realized he harbored.

Mei stared at his face, startled. Those were not the words she'd been expecting. Her eyes closed and her head lowered slightly-realizing at that moment that her heart had fluttered when he'd touched her. Before she'd consciously realized it, one hand lifted to cover one of his own. 

"You were right when you said I'd led a sad life, Kade," Mei said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Walls built so damn high that I would have never cared. No one ever cared about me in the slightest and the feeling was always mutual. So why YOU, Kade? Why did you have to be the one I found as my contact point? Why did you have to care about me?" Mei asked. 

She wasn't blaming him. No. Not at all. Rather, she was utterly confused how this one person could have made her feel guilt over anything she'd done. Mei took in a sharp breath and lifted her free hand quickly to her face and blinked, startled, as her fingertips came back wet with tears. Shit, when was the last time she'd cried? 

Kade looked down at her, the figure of a broken woman reflecting in his own sad eyes. Things might never be the same between them, but in that moment, he wished he could pretend that all the hurt, all the pain, and all the betrayal would just wash away with her tears. 

He knelt down between her legs, his head resting softly on her chest. His own eyes were dry, but heart felt torn in two. "Mei," he said softly, lifting his head briefly. His eyes met hers, and for a moment, he felt guilty about making her cry. He leaned forward, letting his lips brush against her, all against his better judgment. Should his heart break again, this time it would be his fault. 

Still, he couldn't stop himself. A moment later, his arms were wrapped around her body as he kissed her with more passion than he could have ever imagined. 

Could he really ever cease to surprise her? When his lips first brushed against hers, her eyes widened. But when the man before her pulled her into such a warm embrace, she gave herself over to him. The pillow separating them was tossed away and one warm hand rested against where his jaw line met his neck. 

Mei returned the kiss but almost hesitantly. When their lips separated in favor of a good intake of air, she rested her head against his neck for a moment. The moment passed and she lifted her head to look him in the eye again-this time not avoiding it. The very look she tried so damn hard to keep hidden was very easily visible in the dark hues. Mei Makani looked vulnerable.

"I can't say sorry enough," she murmured, mentally kicking herself at her lack of eloquence. 

A shadow crossed his face. "And you could say it a thousand times over, Mei," Kade replied, holding her shoulders as though he suddenly needed space between them. "Words can't change what you did to us. What you did to me." 

"I know that," she said, gaze lowering once again... as though she wasn't any higher than dirt and didn't deserve to be able to meet his gaze. "But I am sorry," came the whispered response. "For the first time in my life, I'm regretting something I did. And I find myself wishing that I could go back and do it all over." 

Even with him holding her shoulders, she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. Goddess, she was sorry. She didn't want forgiveness. That would be asking for too much. Mei didn't know what she wanted anymore. 

Kade sighed softly, one arm finding its way into her soft black hair. "Too bad we can't turn back time." He kissed her softly on the head, as though it would be the last time. He felt torn, a part of him wanting to believe that she was really as sorry as she said, and another convincing him it was better if he never saw her again. But she couldn't leave - Faye had made him promise that she wouldn't - and he couldn't kill her. 

"I suppose the only question left is what to do with you." Kade finally said. 

"Tie me up and have your way with me?" Mei asked, the words meaning to come out in an attempt at lightening the mood but only managed to come out sounding like a pathetic attempt. "Even if you'll at least talk to me, the others wouldn't bother to give me the time of day. So I don't really see any chance of me being the least bit social." 

Which didn't surprise her in the least. If she were in any of their shoes, she would have already put a bullet through her own head. "I'm sure any of them would like to just shoot me where I sit. Still surprised you haven't, to be quite honest." 

"I probably should have," Kade replied. "You'll probably be the death of me." God, why did he have to be so damn honest with her? He pulled her from his chest and looked her in the eyes. "Mei, tell me. Tell the honest truth. Why me?" 

"Why you? Because you were there. It was pure chance that I even met you. You were receptive. Yes. I used you," Mei said honestly. They'd already established that she'd used him. "But even as Vicious pressed forward with his plans and therefore made me go forward with my orders, I couldn't help but want to be around you. Even if it meant missing out on the chances I needed to take in order to do as I was instructed." 

"As much as the truth sucks, there it is. Nothing more. It was never meant to be personal. It was never meant to get personal," Mei said with a sigh before a sardonic smile graced her lips. "I guess Cloria was right. I suck at my job. Looks like it's time to get a new one." 

"You could always be a bounty hunter," Kade replied, a small smile crossing his lips at the thought. Her words echoed in his mind - chance perhaps that they had met? Still, it hurt more than anything that she had used him, especially after it got personal. And he knew that she knew he felt that way. He had gone ahead and made that clear to her - something he had never done for a woman before. Then again, he'd never felt this way about a woman before. 

"Probably. It would just be another addition to the list of things I've done," Mei said, tilting her head a bit. Even though the irony of the thought hadn't escaped her, she wasn't shoving the idea aside. "Although... how many syndicate members do you ever hear of becoming bounty hunters? Besides Spike." 

"Not too many I suppose," Kade replied. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Jin was going to kill him for this. He leaned down again, and let his lips rest softly on hers. "As long as you never go back..." 

"I never had a reason to stay," she murmured. Mei smiled against his lips. "Well, outside of the money." Taking the initiative, she kissed his lips softly one time before closing her eyes as her thoughts took over. Like a shining glimmer of hope, she-Holy shit. Her life had become a damned drama!

Kade kissed her again, and then, as though something inside him snapped, he pushed her away. "What the hell am I doing," he muttered taking three steps back. He looked at her again, his eyes a mix of emotions. "I'm not that stupid." He was falling for her again - her and her little tricks. He moved towards the door. "Don't think you can just worm your way back into my heart as though nothing happened." he said coldly, turning his back.

She stared after him in surprise but then her own wall went right back up as his own snapped back up into place. "Right," she said simply, no emotion held in her voice. They'd said what they had wanted. Mei turned onto her side and curled up on the bed, looking at the bare wall as though it were the most interesting thing in the universe.

Mei said nothing more and just waited for him to leave. If she were forced to speak again, she would probably just end up crying. Now who was playing tricks? She had thought she had a chance and then in the next instant, it was yanked away like some cruel joke.

Guess the joke was on her. Not that she didn't deserve it, after all. 

Kade turned, his eye glancing over his shoulder and he watched her curl up for a moment before returning his gaze to the door. This was the part of the story where he'd leave, curse her name, and never come back. His hand reached for the doorknob, but for some reason he sensed that the ending would not be so simply. "Good night, Mei," he said softly, the words shattering his heart even as he uttered them. 

But he couldn't stay. He wasn't weak. He wouldn't let her break his heart into pieces again. Woman could never be trusted - and he wouldn't start now. 

- 

Julia walked into the bedroom where Spike had been recuperating. She crossed the room and opened up the curtains to allow the last light from the sunset into the room. "I bought some vegetables at the market," she said starting up some idle chatter. "Would you like a stir-fry tonight?" 

Spike was sitting up in bed. He smiled when he saw her. "That sounds great," he replied, voice louder and stronger than it had been before. "Just so long as it isn't bell peppers and beef."

"You don't like bell peppers?" Julia asked turning back from the window to look at him. "Anything else you don't like?"

Spike closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillow. "Not so much that I don't like them as they get really old. Practically the only thing Jet ever makes, and you know what a good cook I am. Of course, that's when we eat real food at all. It was usually just instant noodles." He spoke about life on the Bebop fondly, and realized with a pang that if he vanished with Julia, then he'd never see any of them again. 

"But you still miss it," Julia said coming to sit down next to him on the bed. She would never be able to replace his life on the Bebop, and at some point he would have to choose between the two lives. Just like she was being forced to choose between the two of them.

Spike sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do." He looked down for a moment, then up again to meet her beautiful blue eyes. "But I have you, now. And you're more important than anything. You know that, Julia. No matter where I go, I'll miss something. But I want to be with _you_." 

"No matter what something always seems to be in the way of happiness," Julia said brushing back a strand of hair from his forehead. "Do you ever wonder if it was just never meant to be between any of us?" 

"But I _am_ happy," Spike said, slipping an arm around her waist. "I'm with the woman I love. What could be better than this?" A warning lance of pain from the slash across his chest answered that question for him, but the smile did not leave his face. 

"I'm glad you're happy," Julia said, smiling at him. She adjusted herself so that she was leaning against him, and slipped her arms behind his neck. "I want to be happy with you." 

Spike sat fully upright, shifting her weight off his wounded chest, and drew Julia towards him. Gently, he grasped her chin and pulled her close for a tender kiss. "So much for stir-fry," he murmured, holding her close. 

Julia kissed him back passionately. Leaning back with a chuckle for his comment, she said, "If you were that hungry you should have said something." Pulling her arms back from around his neck, she smiled. "I'll go fix it for you." 

Spike maintained his precarious hold. "Food can wait," he told her, eyes sparkling. 

Julia sat where she was, looking into his eyes. She could tell instantly what he wanted, but she wasn't quite sure if she was ready yet. Closing her eyes she sighed, she could feel her desire for Spike coursing through her veins, but her head was filled with thoughts of Vicious and Faye. "You're not healed yet Spike," she said placing a hand lightly on the bandage across his chest.

Even that touch caused a twinge a pain, but Spike was determined not to let it show. Instead, he clasped his hand over hers. "I'm healed enough," he replied. Something was holding her back, he could sense it. If it had to do with Vicious ... then he didn't want to know. 

"Spike, I don't want to hurt you," Julia said looking up into his eyes. "You still can hardly walk around the room."

Spike slid his legs off the bed, then stood. Moving slowly, he made a lap around the room, then spun in place. He tried a high kick, but double over in pain as the wide motion jerked wounds only partially healed. Using every ounce of willpower he had, he shoved aside the pain and straightened again. "So play nice," he said, still smiling. 

Julia had leapt from the bed when he had doubled over. Reaching him where he stood Julia ran a hand across his cheek, burying it into his hair. "I love you Spike," she said reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him. "But you're foolish." 

Spike kissed Julia back, putting an arm around her shoulders and letting just a little bit of weight rest on his – enough to help, but not enough to make her alarmed. "That's probably true," he agreed, looking down at her fondly. "And I seem to recall that that's what you loved best about me." 

"Possibly," Julia said wrapping her arm around his waist. She had missed the feel of him against her, his kisses, and all the foolish risks he took. It has been a long time since they had been together. "Where do we go from here Spike?" 

Spike started forward, then allowed himself to put a bit more weight on Julia. His side was throbbing, but there was no way he'd let that distract him now. "I'd say we go about six feet that way," he said jovially. Directly ahead of him was the bed. 

Julia laughed walking backwards with Spike leaning on her all the way. "You're determined to have your way, aren't you?" she asked smiling. She wanted this, no matter how much she knew she shouldn't. She knew she couldn't refuse Spike, because she wanted to feel him again too. 

"You better believe it," Spike replied, sitting down on the bed and pulling her down next to him. "Willful as well as foolish. That makes me pretty close to perfect." 

"Perfect?" Julia asked nibbling at his ear. "I would have thought you were far from perfect." 

Spike could feel himself responding to the smell of her, the feel of her, the sound of her. He kissed the base of her throat. "We'll have to find out, won't we," he said impishly. 

Julia sank back down into the bed drawing Spike back down with her. "Are you sure you can do this?" she asked kissing him again. 

Spike slipped a hand up Julia's shirt, gently caressing the firm skin of her stomach. "I don't think I can't," he told her truthfully. 

Julia arched up towards his hand, wanting to feel more of him. "Spike," Julia said reaching up to run her own hands down his partially bandaged chest. 

The touch hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. Spike carefully unbuttoned Julia's blouse. He kissed the base of her throat again, and this time slowly worked his way downward. "Told you," he whispered.

His kisses sent chills down her spine, making her shudder. She kissed his bare shoulder, nibbling at it with her teeth. "Told me what?" she whispered before kissing his neck.

"Told you that I would be fine," Spike replied, eyes gleaming. He paused to kiss her belly button, then moved back up to kiss her full on the lips. "You really think a little scratch like this is gonna run me down?"

"You have a little more than a few scratches Spike," Julia said running her hand down one of those scratches. "You'll have some very nasty scars from this."

Spike visibly flinched as Julia's hand, however gentle it was, pressed against the tender skin. "I will," he admitted, "but I've had plenty of scars before. I just … never thought any of them would come from _him_." For a moment, some indecipherable emotion flickered across his face, but then it was gone as he kissed her again, more forcefully.

Julia knew what he needed, and held him tighter against her. "Some girls think battle scars are sexy," she said giggling when their mouths parted again.

Spike planted a kiss directly in the center of her forehead and fondly ran his fingers through her hair. "And are you one of those girls?" he asked.

"Maybe," Julia said running a finger across an old scar on his shoulder. "I guess you'll just have to find out." 


	27. I Found You

A/N: Kendra – the last scene begins the arc of the RPG that is my favorite! 

Thanks!  
Kajouka 

- 

**I Found You...**

**Flashback**

Light curved gently around the edge of the glass, infusing the whiskey it contained with a soft amber glow. The transparent drink and glass cast a colored shadow on the polish oak of the bar. The lighting was sufficient but not obtrusive, illuminating the smooth wood of the bar itself but leaving both the patrons on one side and the rows of the bottles on the other side in a private, partial darkness. 

The world was already spinning, and Spike had every intention of making it spin faster. 

Decisively, he downed the whiskey and raised two fingers in the bartender's direction, signaling his desire for a refill. He was the only customer in the bar. The previous denizen had left over half an hour ago, a well-groomed business executive along with the young blonde half his age he was trying to impress. 

Even that pair hadn't helped. Something about the sight of a man in a blue suit wooing a blonde girl had seen almost too much for him. And the world made so much more sense when viewed through the bottom of a shot glass, anyway. Certainly it was less painful. 

The rain outside had stopped, but Spike's coat was still slightly damp. The bartender silently placed a napkin on the bar in front of him, and a full whiskey glass on top of that. Spike gripped the glass in his left hand and stared into its golden depths. 

She hadn't been there. He'd waited and waited in the downpour, but she'd never showed up. 

The events of the past few hours had melted into a long, hazy blur after the countless drinks he'd indulged in. Spike could remember visiting Julia's apartment, handing her the note. Going out on the job himself, because he couldn't stand to see that hurt look on Vicious' - his partner's - face again. Getting shot somewhere in that hell of machine gunfire before taking down their last man. Setting up the scene so that it looked like he'd gotten killed in the firefight, so that the Syndicate wouldn't come after him. Stopping for a bloody cigarette before hauling himself up off the floor and out to the cemetery ... because he'd thought she'd be there, waiting for him. 

And then they'd both have been able to vanish, leave the Syndicate behind, and live out their lives together in happiness. 

But she hadn't come.

Spike started to lift the shot glass to his mouth, but it slipped from his weak, shaking fingers to shatter on the floor. He stared down at it for a moment, uncomprehending, before looking back up at the bartender.

"I think you've had enough, buddy," the man said gently. "Your girl leave you or something?" 

"Or something," Spike echoed. "Just one more, and I'll be out of here." 

The bartender reluctantly replaced the whiskey glass. "Your choice."

Spike ran a finger around the rim of the glass, then hesitated. His gaze swept the bar, stopping to settle on the small vid screen in the corner that was the norm for most cheap bars. After a few seconds, his eyes focused on the screen. Two people were talking about ... something ...

Spike downed the whiskey just as the bartender placed his tab on the counter. For a moment, he stared at the sum written on the paper. Had he really drunk that much? His swimming vision confirmed that yes, he had. He opened his mouth, about to tell the bartender to bill the Red Dragons for his binge -

- then remembered that he wasn't a Red Dragon, anymore. And suddenly, he hadn't had nearly enough to drink.

Spike fished around in his pocket and finally pulled out what little cash he had. After paying the bill, he'd have ... thirty woolongs left. 

Something on the vid screen caught his eye. "Hey. Turn the volume up a bit, will you?" he asked. The bartender complied, and Spike stared fascinated at the screen as a woman and a man, dressed as cowboys on a cheap, tacky set, cheerfully announced that there was a criminal in the area by the name of Ricktor Julliane, wanted for grand theft. And, more importantly, that the police would pay half a million woolongs to whoever could capture him alive. 

"That's Big Shot," the bartender explained, noting both his customer's interest as well as his lack of funds. "It's a show for bounty hunters." 

"Bounty hunters," Spike repeated. He placed his money on the bar and slowly stood up. He swayed a moment before regaining his balance. 

"You be careful out there, okay?" the bartender called. His only response was the quiet sound of a closing door. 

Spike staggered down the street for nearly ten meters before finally collapsing against the brick wall of a run-down apartment building. A seeping wetness notified him that he'd landed in a puddle. Somehow, he didn't care. He rolled over and vomited, emptying his stomach of all that costly liquor and little else. 

The purging didn't help. He felt worse than ever. In less than week, he'd gone from having a secure job, a loyal friend, and a beautiful woman to having nothing - nothing at all. He was wet, filthy, cold, unemployed, and more alone than he'd ever been in his entire life. 

Spike didn't know how long he lay there in the gutter, soaking in water and his own mess, but he was presently aware of the sound of an approaching vehicle. Headlights played across his face. They were bright, too bright - bright enough to be painful even to his closed eyes. 

A car door opened, then slammed. Footsteps approached him, then stopped. They were followed a second later by a toetip nudging Spike's side. He didn't move. 

Voices. They seemed so far away, indistinct. All Spike cared about was the darkness as the release of unconsciousness that was nearly within his grasp. 

"Looks like we got another drunk, Hal." 

"Yup. Guess we'll have to take him back to the station to dry out overnight. Can't just leave him here." 

The cop that wasn't Hal knelt over the drunk's inert form. Gingerly, he reached out to grab his coat to turn him over. 

When his fingertips were less than an inch from the coat, a pale hand shot out and encircled his wrist in an iron grip. "Go away," the man said. Mismatched brown eyes opened. Through a haze of alcohol, it was clear that the man wanted to be left alone. 

Hal drew his gun and aimed it at the man's forehead. "Let go, pal," he said. He hated getting violent with drunks. "We're just going to take you somewhere. We're arresting you on charges of public intoxication. Jake, cuff him." 

Jake, however, was in no mood to comply. His body blocked Hal's view of the drunk's hands. All Hal knew was that one moment, Jake's eyes bulged. A second later, a foot swung out of nowhere to connect with his face, and Jake lay unconscious on the ground. 

Spike glared down at the pair of cops, swaying slightly on his feet. "I told you to leave me alone," he slurred. He turned and exited the alleyway, stumbling over the bumper of the police car before vanishing into the rain. 

Cold, wet, broke, and lonely. Add to that bruised knuckles from where they'd connect with the cop's forehead, and he was all set. Spike trudged down the sidewalk, weaving in a roughly straight line. He'd leave this place. He'd go back to Julia's apartment and tell her that it wasn't too late, she could still come ... 

But she hadn't come. And if she hadn't come then, then she'd never come. Spike had issued his ultimatum, and this was her response. When forced to choose between him and the Syndicate, she'd chosen the Syndicate. 

And Vicious. 

Somehow, knowing that only made it hurt worse. 

The sound of more footsteps snapped Spike out of his reverie. A man hurried down the sidewalk, jostling him as he ran past. Something about that face seemed almost familiar ... Acting on an impulse, Spike stuck out a foot and slipped his toe in front of the man's ankle, pulling hard to the left at just the right moment. 

The man tripped and fell, rolling in the gutter before quickly scrambling back to his feet. As he did so, Spike got a better look at his face. Even his inebriated brain was able to process that this man was, indeed, the Ricktor Julliane mentioned on the show. All he meant to Spike was half a million woolongs. 

"The day I start cooperating with the cops," he muttered to himself. But he'd have to in the future, wouldn't he. He'd never had any respect for authority, and he'd lost his even street-punk fear of them when he'd joined the Red Dragons. And now he didn't have his immunity as a Syndicate member, so he'd have to beware of the police once again. 

"Hey!" the man protested angrily. "Watch where you're going!" He started to head down the street once again. 

Spike took a step towards him, then another. Although drunk, somehow the world came back into focus when there was a prospect of a fight. Maybe if booze couldn't cheer him up, an adrenaline high would. "I know where _you're_ going," he replied, unable to come up with a better comeback. "The police station."

He swung a fist towards the man's face, but his alcohol-slowed limbs were no match for Julliane's sharpened reflexes. His opponent ducked under the swing, then planted a fist of his own in Spike's stomach, coincidentally hitting the exact spot where he'd been shot. 

Spike curled around the blow, and held the position. For a few long seconds, it looked like he was beat. Julliane approached cautiously, ready to finish him off with another, final punch. 

Spike exploded upwards, kicking Julliane once, twice in the face and a third time in the solar plexus. As Julliane started to collapse, Spike caught him with a smooth uppercut that sent a spray of blood across the rainy alleyway. He folded into the gutter, Spike standing over him. 

Hal was sitting by the coffee machine nursing his newly-acquired set of bruises when a tall, green-haired, rain soaked man walked in the door. His uncertain footsteps belied the fact that he was still drunk, but he dragged before him the bounty Ricktor Julliane. 

"That's the man who -" Hal exclaimed. He was cut off when he saw the look in the man's eyes. Silently, he swallowed and sat back down. Somehow, he did _not_ want to mess with this stranger. 

The green-haired man turned to face him, and said in a gravelly voice, "Here he is. I want my money." 

Spike walked down the steps of the police station, half a million woolongs richer. The dense gray clouds had parted, allowing in patches the starry night sky to show through. Pale moonlight from Phobos and Demos caressed his face. 

Standing in the open courtyard, Spike slowly turned his head to look up at the sky. 

"I think I found a new job." 

- 

They had just finished the docking sequence, and were now just sitting in the waters of Ganymede. They were following a bounty they had learned about on Big Shot. Jin tossed the man's profile back on to the table. "Leon Rowr," Jin said accenting the last name like the growl of a jungle cat. "Your time is up." 

Kade glanced at Jin. They had all been on edge lately. Perhaps hunting for a bounty like old times would be good for them. "Let's get going then," Kade said, pulling out his faithful gun, and checking the clip. It was full, but he didn't hesitate to stash an extra in his pocket. "I, for one, could use the exercise." 

"I just need the fresh air," Jin said bounding off the couch and leading the way towards the hanger. "The air in here is thick enough to choke a cow." 

Kade nodded, feeling the heaviness of his own heart. "Let's go then." The comment was more to himself. Jin was already halfway to the hanger, and Kade followed him with less than a jovial step. Walking to the hanger, meant walking past the locked door to the room that held Mei. 

It wasn't long before they were in their zips and flying low over the water and through the city. "Any ideas where to go first?" Jin asked over the comm system between their zips. 

Kade shrugged, "Not sure. What did that show say again?" Kade tried to remember, before realizing that the show never said anything useful. "Where do crooks hang out here?" 

"Red light sections, bars...it's all the same on every planet," Jin said peering down at the city below him. "So follow the trail of beer soaked bums and cheap perfume." 

The words made Kade smile, probably for the first time in days, "Leave it to Jin to have a sense a humor." He turned his zip, banking left, as he followed the trail of city lights in the direction that looked to be the most disgusting. "I'm guessing this way." 

"After you, Commodore," Jin said banking his zip to follow Kade's. "Any idea what this guy did to deserve a 1.5 million woolong bounty?" 

"Not a clue. But then, I don't really care what they did as long as they come nice and easy." Kade eased his zip low, scanning the horizon for a place to park. "Hopefully, we can catch a few clues about the guy."

"Yah, Big Shot wasn't exactly filled with details on the guy," Jin said landing his zip in a wide open area. "So what should we have Cloria fix first for dinner when we bring home the bounty?" 

"Meat," Kade replied, "I just want some meat. Maybe some potatoes too." He set his ship down next to Jin. "But first, bounty. Then food." 

"Steak," Jin said as they made there way towards the first bar along the street. "A big, juicy, tender steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. A good old heart clogging meal." 

"Die young from a bad diet and cigarettes right?" Kade replied, pushing open the bar doors. He glanced around the room. It was filled with sleazy people, but sleazy people usually knew a lot of information about sleazy bounties. 

"And booze, don't forget the alcohol," Jin said looking around the dark interior. Stepping up to the bar he took a seat and signaled the bartender over. "Two whiskeys." 

Kade slid into the seat next to Jin, watching the bartender out of the corner of his eyes. "So who in here looks like they'd have dirt on this guy?" 

Jin gave a quick glance around the room quickly taking measure of every person in the room. There were the three old men in the back gossiping about the old days. The drunken cowboys, a couple of loose women, no different then any of the bar in any other part of the universe. The bartender returned with the whiskeys and Jin found his source. "Excuse me friend, I'm looking for a guy named Leon. He's a really pretty boy, wouldn't have happened to see him around here?" 

Bartender shrugged, "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. What's in it for me?" 

"You've got a nice establishment here," Jin said smiling mischievously at the man. "Some happy looking customers. It would be a shame if they all left and those pretty little bottles behind you all broke." 

"Don't think you can threaten me, boy," The bartender replied, his eyes shifting to the left as though he had some imaginary weapon there. "You think you know this place but you don't. There is more to that man then you want to know. It's not wise to be chasing him. And that's what I'm going to tell you." The bartender picked up his rag and moved down to serve another customer. 

"What the hell did that mean?" Kade asked, knocking back his drink. 

"Dunno," Jin said downing his own shot. "But I think we just found out why are man is worth so much." 

Kade nodded and pulled out a cigarette before passing the pack to Jin. "At least this one will be interesting," he said, placing the cig between his lips. "Interesting indeed." 

"Interesting?" Jin said as they paid the bill and made their way out of the bar. "I don't want interesting; I want money in my pocket and steak in my belly." 

Kade shrugged and stretched. "We'll get him, Jin. We just need better information than 'stay away'." His eyes rolled to the side as some shady characters in trenchcoats passed them by. 

"Interesting," Jin said watching two men walk by. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket and stuffing it into his mouth he tapped the shoulder of the taller of the two characters. "Got a light?" 

The man turned around. "No, I don't. And if you were smart, you wouldn't be asking about Leon." He pulled a gun from his coat. "There are things you're better off not knowing." 

Kade took a step back, his own hand resting on his colt. At least they'd have a little fun in the process right? 

Jin smiled; the gun hadn't fazed him in the slightest. "Tsk, tsk," Jin clicked disapprovingly. "You shouldn't point that thing at people. Now, why shouldn't we be asking about little Leon?" 

"Because little Leon is in very deep shit." With that, the man moved to fire at Jin, but not before Kade's own gun went off, the bullet hitting slicing though the man's hand. 

Kade quickly pointed the gun at the other guy, before he could react. "Tell us what we want to know or die," Kade called out. 

Jin had pulled out his own gun with lightening speed and had it pointed at ready to take down anything that moved. "You will be in an even deeper pile of shit if you don't tell us what little Leon did to piss you off so much," Jin said wiping at a piece of sweat running down his forehead. 

The second man shrugged. "He stole a lot of money." He cared little about the gun pointed in his face. He was a syndicate goon. They lived to die and they died to live. It was the way of life. "There are worse people after him than you." He turned, and simply walked away, unafraid of the two men with guns. His partner, more shaken up, ran after him. 

Kade lowered his gun a bit. "Well, that was certainly weird." 

"We have a little competition to find this Leon," Jin said watching the two men carefully before putting his gun back in its holster. "Its going to be a bit of a challenge to bringing this guy in alive." 

Kade smiled, "I like a challenge, Jin," Kade replied, turned and heading back to where they parked the zips. "We should try and dig up some dirt on this guy. See just how wrapped up he is in these... debts." Good thing Clory knew how to use a computer. 

"A challenge is good," Jin said as they began to make their way back to the zips. "I could definitely use a chance to blow off some steam."

"Agreed," Kade said, pulling himself up into his zip. So no meat tonight, but with a little research and some luck, they should be able to bring in this one.

"Hi ho silver," Jin shouted as he got back into his zip and shot off into the air. "Back to the good ole' rust bucket and some ramen noodles." 

- 

Kael had had a spy follow the SeaDog from its launch from Mars till it docked in Ganymede. He himself was only half a day behind them, having left the moment Nathair gave him the okay. He had traveled here on a small, modified zip that was built for speed but was a bit to large to travel comfortably through the alleyways of cities.

He flew over the ship he knew to be the SeaDog, within its rusting metal hulk Cloria hid from him and her past. Passing by he parked his ship on the other end reserved for vehicles like his own. He had sent an invitation to Cloria; one that even he had to admit held a threat in its tone. It was half an hour until noon, when he would meet her. If she didn't show up he would simply walk across the dock and make his way onto the SeaDog and kill whoever got in his way until he got to Cloria. Nothing would stop him now that he had gotten this far.

At exactly noon Kael stepped into the bar and took a seat against the far wall where his back would be protected and he could see everyone and everything in the room.

Cloria had watched silently as Jin and Kade's zip took off in the direction of the city. Would she be here when they returned? Would she have the chance to see them again? She closed her eyes, forcing back a few tears. 

She didn't want to leave the Seadog, and she didn't want to leave Jin. But somehow Kael had already managed to find her, and if it was that easy, Jin and the rest of her friends' lives were in danger. The Blue Snake would care nothing of them and if they were disposed off it would be all the more reason for Cloria to return. The last thing she wanted to do was be the cause of suffering or death for her friends.

When Jin was no longer in sight, Cloria climbed down the side of the Seadog, and walked towards the bar that Kael had specified. Her steps were heavy, and she trudged forward as though her heart was weighing her down. She fought with herself not to turn and run - run away from all of it - but if she didn't go, he would go to Seadog looking for her and find them. 

She stopped, just in front of the bar, and took a deep breath. She had to make him realize that this was the life she wanted. That if he truly loved her, he'd want her to be happy, and that she knew her happiness better than he did. Her hand found its way into her pocket, where she softly fingered her gun. She hoped she wouldn't need it. 

Slowly, she pushed open the door, and stepped into the bar.

Kael smiled when he saw her. Standing from the table like a true gentleman he waited for her to approach the table. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had scene her. If he had ever thought of letting her go, those thoughts now vanished completely from his mind.

"Your beautiful Cloria," he said his voice just barely above a whisper. "It has been such a long time; I was worried the life of a bounty hunter would have taken its toll on you."

"Life in the syndicate is far more dangerous," Cloria replied, her voice strong and firm. Her eyes traced the outline of his face before meeting his eyes. She felt a small sense of relief at seeing him - both because she realized a part of her had missed him, and because she wanted more than anything to close this chapter of her life. She had to make that clear. She had to finish what she had started. Running away once had made it worse, and now was time to fix that.

She took a seat in the chair across from his, glad that the table separated the two of them. "Kael, please. Say what you need to say. I don't want to be here long." 'Make it clear from the beginning; you are only here to listen...'

Kael watched every emotion that flickered across her face and every motion of her long fingers. "I am here because your father wants me to bring you back," Kael said always one for going straight to the point. "Whether you wish to believe it or not, the man misses you. You are his only child and the only thing left he has of his beloved wife. He wants to see you happily married, and safe." 

Cloria laughed, "So here you are, ready to carry out whatever he wishes. He - not me. Are you sure that you don't love him more?" Deep inside though, the words shook her. Her father wanted her back? She had left after they had fought over his new position in the syndicate. "Kael," Cloria said looking away, "Going back is not an option. I don't want to be part of the syndicate." 

"I came because I could trust no one else with your safety," Kael said reaching across the table to hold her hand in his. "You are my fiancée and Nathair's daughter you belong with the syndicate. No one will ask you to make assassinations or smuggle drugs. You don't even have to be very active in the syndicate, there are plenty of things you can do, perhaps some that are even a few legal things to do if that is what your wish. We want you back Cloria, I can't take no as an answer."

"Why are you doing this to me Kael?" Cloria asked, her cheeks flushing red as her confliction emotions raced through her. Anger, love, fear, hate - all seemed be battling their way across her heart. The past was best left in the past. Forever. "What if no is the only answer I'll give you?"

"Then I'll take you with me by force," Kael said never blinking an eye. "But I would prefer to bring you back to the syndicate at my side rather than dragging you back in chains behind me. It is all up to you Cloria. When it was just between the two of us, perhaps I could have let it slide, but your father wants you back, so I will bring you back. Besides, you can't hate all of us so much that you wouldn't come back for one last visit." 

"Visit? Chains? Force?" Anger was definitely the overpowering emotion. "You'll drag me back in chains so that I can at least visit? Kael, you've got to be kidding me." Cloria cried out, standing. "I don't think you ever intended for me to just visit." Her eyes flashed with a hidden anger, one that most people never saw. 

Kael closed his eyes, he had angered her horribly. He had never been good at the delicate matters of the heart, but it was not often that Cloria could become this mad. In fact, Kael had only seen her like this one other time. "I told you that you had a choice," Kael said in a soothing voice. "To come back voluntarily or if you refused to be taken back by force. I am only being honest with you Cloria. I want to see you happy and if you are miserable at the syndicate, than yes I will let you go, but not until you have gone back and tried to see what life would be like as my bride. I promise I will not chain you to anything if you only come with me to see your father." 

"But I still only have one choice, Kael. You have told me that I have to go back. That I have to give you a chance. That I have to see my father. These aren't choices. They are orders. Just like you always ordered me around. You and him and everyone else." Cloria turned away. He was using that voice on her. The one that had always worked in the past. And she knew now, what it did to her. She couldn't just stand here and let him take over her again. 

Kael stood from the table and snaking a cautious arm around her shoulder pressed himself against her. He had missed the smell of her and the touch of her soft skin. Being this close to the girl he had loved for years was intoxicating his senses. "You're right I'm not giving you choices," Kael said softly his lips only inches away from her ear. "But I love you so much Cloria. I lost you once; I don't want to loose you again. Just give all of us a second chance. I have changed, so has your father, perhaps now you will be able to live with us happily." 

Why did he have to do that? Change his voice into that soothing, sweet tone that simply rang in her ears. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. "On one condition, Kael." Cloria said softly. "That you and the rest of the syndicate leave the Seadog alone forever - no matter what I end up choosing." Oh god, had she said that? She bit her lip. She had to protect Kade and Jin though. Kael was not lying to her when he told her he would kill them to get to her. "And, I'm not ready to go just now."

Her words had made him happy. Holding her even tighter he placed a quick kiss just behind her ear. "You won't regret it, Cloria," Kael said turning her around to face him. "As long as you come with me I will have no fight with any one on your ship. I will meet you here again tomorrow, the same time." 

Cloria nodded, but although she could see that he lit up at her words, she felt herself growing cold. She was going to leave Jin. That was what she had decided to do. Whether it for him or for her, it was her choice - one that left her heart shattering. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Cloria said softly, disentangling Kael's arms from around her. 

"Till tomorrow," Kael said watching her leave with a content smile on his face. There meeting had gone better than he had expected. He would keep a close watch on the SeaDog tonight, in case she decided to bolt. She would come with him and soon they would be married. Kael would not let her slip through his grasp again. 

- 

Faye grabbed her sweater and pulled it around her shoulders. It was early evening and there was a slight chill in the Mars air. But she didn't care. She needed to get out. She needed off that ship. She needed time to think, before Spike and Julia got there. 

Faye could feel her body groaning with each step, but she pushed on. The streets were relatively free of people, and she was able to move along slowly with little trouble. 

A moment later, she felt dizzy, and she paused to lean against a wall for support. 

Vincent watched from the shadows of an alley behind her. She didn't see him, she never did. But he had been watching. He quietly stepped out of the alley and walked up behind her. He looked at her for a long minute, dedicating her every detail to memory. The look of the sweater around her arms, the smell of her hair in the Mars breeze, the way she seemed in pain but still maintain her feminine Posture. 

She was perfect. She was his angel. She will be his. She must be his. He took the first step, now. "Excuse me Mrs. Are you alright?" He said with a soft tone to his voice. 

Faye whirled around and nearly collapsed to the floor in the process. Her eyes looked to meet those of the man who had startled her, and inside she shuddered. He seemed... different. Crazy maybe, or possibly possessed. Yet, his tone had been soft, and she wondered if she was imagining it. "Yeah, I'm fine," came her reply. 

The way she turned was the way one would turn in a dream. Her eyes so were brilliant, but he knew he must not get lost. "You seem like you're in pain. Are you sure you don't need some help?"

Faye shook her head, but she could already feel her chest burning. "Really. I never need help." And even if she did, she'd never ask for it. "I wouldn't want to inconvience you anyway," she replied, flipping him an offhanded smile as she forced herself off the wall. 

She was so brave, but too stubborn to know what was for her own good, "You really should rest especially after being knifed Faye." He tilted his head to one side, "You could hurt yourself more if you strain yourself." 

Faye's eyes widened and she took a step back. "How did you know my name?" And further, how did he know she was healing from a knife injury? First things first. The name. Fuck. What had she gotten herself into?

"How I came across it... is unimportant Faye. What is important is well being." He took one step closer, and looked right into her eyes, "You should really... really sit down before you hurt yourself." He smiled kindly at her, the kind of smile that says it's for your own good. 

Faye took another step back, tripped over something and landed on her ass. She winced, as her chest wound sent flames through her body. "I think it's important," she muttered, trying to catch her breath. "I've never seen you before."

He smiled, satisfied that she was sitting, "Of course Faye dear. You were asleep the last time we met." She wanted to know his name, why not? "I am called Vincent." 

Faye reached to her side and pulled out her trusty Glock. "Look Vincent. I've had a shitty week, and despite what you say, we've never met. Ever." She stood up slowly, keeping her gun leveled. "And, although I'm flattered that you seem to care so much about me, I'm just not in the mood." Keep your composure, Faye. That's a girl. 

He smiled again and let out a small chuckle, "I know you're having a shitty week. That's exactly why I'm here." He shook his head and scrubbed his hand through his hair. "You are so much better him. You really should have shot him when you had the chance." 

Faye was shaking now. Vincent had obviously been following her. "You were there then? That night?" She asked, feeling the urge to step back, but too afraid her body would betray her again. The last thing she needed was to fall down again. 

"That night is exactly why I am here, Faye Valentine," his smile melted away into a sneer that could freeze the devil's own heart. He lowered his head and glared hard at her, "He doesn't appreciate you Faye. You're not what he wants. But instead of being a man and just simply telling you it won't happen, he is stripping you away from yourself. Tearing away your soul, changing you into... less then perfect." 

"Spike," Faye whispered. He was talking about Spike. "He's not my problem anymore." She shouted. "He's her problem." The gun quivered in her hand. "And it's none of your business." Shoot him, Faye. Just fucking end this. And yet, again, her hands failed to do what her mind told her she should, because the words he spoke were so true. 

"Even now, you're incapable of doing what you could before you met him. I should be dead. It would have been so easy that night." He reached out his hand and pointed at her with his thumb up. "Bang." He flipped his thumb down, "And it's over. No he is not her problem. He stole your smile Faye... And I know what he is. A thief. A whore. A liar."

"And what will you do then, Vincent," Faye sneered, irritated that he had seen through her so easily. The gun steadied again in her hands. "You are still alive, because I want answers." It was a lie, but Faye was so good at telling those that they became part of her natural vocabulary. 

Vincent strode up to her in blink of an eye and put his palm flush against the barrel of her Glock, "You never use to be so impatient." he smiled warmly at her, "Spike will unmake you. He doesn't care about you, never did, never will. He's using you. Why?" His voice dropped to a whisper, "Why do you let him?" 

Faye's eyes widened. "I. Don't." Another lie. She shook her head. "Why do you even care?" This was getting to be too much. Emotions for Spike - betrayal, hate, love, fear, lust - all rushed through her in a blink of an eye. 

Suddenly, she snapped. She pulled the trigger, firing off the Glock at Vincent's palm. He anticipated the move, turning his hand so that the bullet only grazed the space between his finger and his thumb. 

Faye took three steps back. "Go away. Or I'll kill you now."

Vincent chuckled, "I guess this isn't a lost cause after all." He slid his overcoat off and dropped it on the ground in front her. "It's much too cold for you to be wearing just that." He walked backwards until he was at the mouth of the alley. "I'll be seeing you; will you see me?" He stepped into the alley and quickly retreated into the darkness. 

Faye watched him leave and looked down at the coat on the ground. A shiver ran through her body, and yet she reached down and picked it up anyway. It was dark now, and the wind was blowing fiercely. She pulled the coat over her shoulders, looked around as though she knew she was being watched, and hurried back to the Bebop. Whatever had just happened, she never wanted it to happen again. 

Arriving at the ship, she tossed the coat into her zip and hurried into the living room. 

- 


	28. Home

**Home**

**Flashback**

Spike and Vicious walked side-by-side down the grimy alleyway. A locked briefcase full of 10,000-woolong notes swung idly from Vicious' hand. They'd been given a simple enough mission - to pick up five hundred vials of concentrated Blue Ice from a dealer who normally operated out of the asteroid belt. The drug sold for a prime on Mars, and the syndicate was going to make a killing off this shipment. And Mao Yenrai had entrusted Spike and Vicious to make the pickup. 

"Man, this place is a dump," Spike said aloud, kicking a discarded soda can. It rattled hollowly across the damp bricks. "Reminds me of where I grew up."

Vicious's eyes swept over the alleyway, and he fully agreed with Spike. After living with the syndicate, with all their posh luxuries, Vicious would never be able to return to the streets. "Where was that?" he asked idly. 

Spike shrugged. "Not too far from here," he replied lightly. His childhood was firmly in the category of things he did not discuss. He looked up at the tall, run-down apartment buildings, each equipped with a rusty fire escape that, in an actual emergency, would collapse long before it could offer the needed aid.

A group of teenagers was clustered against one wall, passing around a cigarette. They seemed almost familiar... 

"**Spike?**" one of them exclaimed, staring at them wide-eyed. 

Vicious rolled his eyes in disgust, practically forgetting that he was once a punk teen out on the streets smoking. When one of them called out Spike's name, Vicious raised an eyebrow. "You know them?" 

Spike ignored him, instead returning the stare. The kid, fifteen years old and clad in baggy pants, a rough shirt, and a sock cap, was only too familiar. "Gavin?" he replied. His gaze shifted to stare past the kid to the other two. They were even younger. The girl couldn't have been more than thirteen, and the boy no more than twelve. "Artie? Miko? What the hell are you guys doing here?" 

The boy, Gavin, stepped forward. "I might ask you the same, Spike!" he said angrily. "You just upped and vanished on us, right when we needed you most. What happened? What happened to staying loyal to your gang, huh? You dragged us out here and turned us into something _real_, man! I mean, I'd probably be still living in a cardboard box on the corner of Main and Third if not for you. And now you're with this dude and wearing a suit. What the fuck, man?" 

Spike glanced down. Although Vicious wore the Syndicate's black-and-white suit like a badge of honor, he'd gotten the okay to stick with a far more comfortable, lighter-weight blue suit. Blue looked better with a yellow shirt, and he loved yellow. He looked back up to meet Gavin's eyes. "I moved on," he replied. "I'm in something real. You guys ... you... you're just a bunch of kids." Although the words were painful to say, Spike forced them out. He shot Vicious an emotion-laden glance, then started to walk past the small gang of three. "Come on, Vicious. Let's go." 

He was, however, stopped when Gavin bolted forward to block his path. "You're not going anywhere," the kid told him with fury. "You abandoned us. So what'd you do, join some crime syndicate? Put on a suit and take orders from a big guy, instead of thinking for yourself? And you're partnered with this gray-haired shit, instead of your old friends? What's up with that? You forgot everything you ever told us about taking care of yourself?" A sharp edge of pain entered Gavin's voice. "Couldn't even say goodbye?" 

Spike surprised even himself as he reached out and roughly shoved Gavin aside. The boy tripped and fell to splash into a muck-filled gutter. The younger boy, Artie, ran forward to help him up while the girl, Miko, only mutely stared at Spike as though he was some kind of traitorous alien. 

"Go away," Spike said icily. "You're not my friends anymore. Vicious, I said _let's go_." And with that, he sped up his pace and vanished around the corner. 

Vicious watched the entire scene with a detached look. This was Spike's past and his problem. Vicious had dealt with his own demons alone, and he had a feeling, especially from the tone of Spike's voice, that his partner felt the same. 

He turned his back to the boys and followed Spike around the corner. 

Spike glanced back, and, certain that Vicious was following, started forward again. Somehow, having Vicious at his side as his partner felt more _right_ than years with the old gang had. He wished that he hadn't run into them again. Gavin's words had stung far more than he wanted to let on, but he wouldn't let himself be fazed. He was a Red Dragon now. Surveying the next intersection they came to, he said, "Okay, I'm lost. Which way to the dock district?" 

Vicious sighed. Had that encounter really thrown off Spike that much? Vicious motioned to the left and turned down another alley. "I think this one will serve the same purpose as the last." And hopefully, it would be empty of annoying ruffians who thought they had value. 

"Thanks," Spike replied, following Vicious. He shouldn't be letting personal affairs interfere with business like this. He shook of his unsettled sensation, and led the rest of the way to the old, crate-filled warehouse by the docks. 

A sleek black car was parked outside. Leaning against it was a man holding a cooler chest, and behind it were two massive men with dark glasses. "You're late," the man in front said coolly.

"We were unavoidable detained," Spike replied testily. "You have the product?" 

The man nodded. "You got the cash?" he replied. 

Vicious held up the briefcase and popped it open. Rows of bills could be seen strapped to the inside of the cash. "Would you like to count them?" he asked, as was customary when the Dragons did a deal. Ninety-nine percent of the clients didn't bother - it was considered rude to say yes, and no one wanted to risk the wrath of the Dragons. 

The man nodded curtly, then handed the cooler chest to one of his goons. The goon stepped forward, placed the chest on the ground, then held out an expectant hand for the cash. 

Vicious nodded to Spike to take the chest as he handed the briefcase to the goon. At least this was one mission that seemed to have gone right. He and Spike had nothing but bad luck on their first few. 

Spike had accepted the chest and the goon was taking the cash when he spotted a blur of movement out of the corner of his eye. Apparently the second goon saw it as well, because the man whirled and drew a gun. "Who's there?" he shouted.

When he got no reply, the goon fired two bullets into a crate. Someone behind the crate yelped, and Spike was shocked to see Gavin scramble out from behind it. "Who the hell are you?" the goon demanded.

Gavin stared at Spike with wide eyes. "I ... I followed you here," he babbled. "I didn't think this would happen! I swear!"

The speaker turned to glare at Spike and Vicious. "You let yourselves be _followed_?" he said witheringly. "I had thought the Dragons were more skilled than that." He nodded to the goon. "Shoot the kid." 

Spike stepped forward, hand raised. "Wait!" he said. "Let this one go, okay? He can't do any harm." 

The speaker laughed. "You're new to this, aren't you?" he said. "Rule is, no witnesses. Either you're in, or you're dead. And this punk sure ain't in." He gestured to the goon again, and this time the goon raised his gun and trained it on Gavin's forehead. 

Before the goon could shoot, however, there was a loud shot and his gun went flying from his hand. All eyes turn to Spike, whose Jericho was out. He'd practiced that move a hundred times, and now, when it finally mattered, he'd done it. "I said _don't shoot him_," he breathed. 

Then he ducked behind an empty crate just before the two goons and the speaker filled the air with flying lead.

"Shit," Vicious cried. As soon as Spike's gun went off, he moved - fast, out of the way and behind a dumpster. He could see Spike on the other side of the alleyway. "Fuck Spike," Vicious said to himself. Now was not the time to messing up important deals. If Spike lost the drugs, Mao would **not** be happy with them. He pulled his new gun out of his pocket - he had been serious about not using his former one again - and leaned over the dumpster to fire at the goons. 

One of the goons dropped - whether done in by Spike or Vicious, it was unclear - and the other joined the speaker in grabbing the briefcase of cash, hopping into the car, and hightailing it out of there. Only seconds after the firefight had begun, it was over. The cooler chest lay on its side, untouched.

For a moment, silence hung heavy in the air. Finally, Gavin broke it with a quiet sob. Spike slowly holstered his gun and stepped back out into the open, then checked to make sure that the drug shipment was intact.

Vicious was right behind him. "Spike, we need to get out of here now. You know what will happen if we don't deliver." His eyes turned and rested on Gavin, their dark blue color frozen as cold as ice . "You're lucky Spike speaks for you. Or else, I'd kill you myself for nearly fucking this up."

Gavin cowered, first at the expression on Vicious' face, then at the matching one on Spike's. "Don't be too sure about that," Spike replied, taking his gun back out. "Gavin, what the fuck is your problem? I told you to stay away from me." 

Gavin stared up at his ex-friend. "I just wanted to talk," he said miserably. "I just wanted to know why you left." Slowly regaining his courage, he got back to his feet and met Spike with a harsher stare. "Everything you told me about trust and loyalty was a lie, then. Because you abandoned us." 

Spike shook his head. "No, Gavin," he replied, voice dead and emotionless. "I just found someone new to be loyal to." 

Gavin's fists clenched. "And you think you're real hot stuff because you carry a gun and wear a suit, is that it?" he shouted. "It's _not_ the same! You can't just vanish on your friends like that. You _owe_ us, Spike. But I guess you're too good for us, now?" 

Spike ignored the accusation. "You just caused me some serious trouble," he snapped. "My life may be on the line because of this, and you want me to perhaps apologize? I don't think so. Instead, I get to go back and explain to my boss why we'll never get a shipment from this dealer again." 

Gavin cross his arms. "So that's all I am, then," he replied, voice laden with hatred. "An obstacle. If I'm a problem, then why'd you save my life back there? Why don't you just shoot me like you shot that guy?" 

For a moment, Spike was silent. 

"Fine," he replied. Then he pulled the trigger. 

A bang resounded in the narrow space. Gavin's body remained upright for a moment longer, then it slowly collapsed forward to hit the ground with a wet splat. 

Spike holstered the Jericho again, this time for good. He picked up the cooler chest. A soft clink assured him that the vials inside were still alright. He looked up at Vicious, suddenly tired. 

"Come on, partner," he said. "Let's go home." 

Vicious lowered his gun and turned to Spike. "A fortune teller once told me, that I am a beast who wanders, hunting for the blood of others." His eyes seemed to change as they focused on Spike. The coldness that was there only moments ago was replaced with respect. 

"I think she would have told you the same thing." His eyes glanced at the body of Gavin, lying on the ground, and then back at Spike. "You aren't the only one whose past came back - like that." He wanted Spike to know that he understood - without saying too much. In the end, he felt that was enough, and he turned and walked off in the direction they had come.

Spike spared Gavin's form one last look. Gavin had been his best friend since he was eleven years old. He'd taught the younger kid everything he knew, and they'd been the core of a gang whose other members had changed throughout the years. And he'd just shot him, because he was in the way. Was ruthlessness the mark of a true dragon? 

Either way ... Artie and Miko wouldn't last long without Gavin OR Spike to take care of them. And where he should have been regretful, Spike only felt hollow. He'd done what was necessary for the greater good of the clan. 

"Yeah," he said, empty. "Let's just deliver this thing then go try some of that Bushmill's you got. Y'know, you never did tell me where it's from." 

Vicious turned around. "Get me drunk enough and maybe I will," he replied, wondering if that was truly the case. There was something to be said about the trust he gave Spike. It was more trust than even his childhood friend had had. 

"Deal," Spike agreed. "It's a story I wouldn't mind hearing." He hefted the cooler chest higher. "You want to carry this for awhile? My arms are killing me." 

Vicious stepped back and lifted the chest from Spike's arms. Silently, he walked back to their car, considering the implications of telling Spike his story. He placed the cooler in the trunk, before turning to his friend. "If there was anyone I'd tell it to, it would be you." 

He pulled open the door to the car and slid in. This mission, like every one they had, was riddled with screws up as well. 

Spike climbed in the passenger side of the car. "Hey, whenever you want," he replied. "No pressure. So ... do we tell Yenrai about this, or no? I mean, we got the drugs, so no deal, right?" 

Vicious thought for a moment before answering, "We tell Yenrai if he asks. We won't lie - but there is no reason to tell him what happened if he doesn't want to know right?" Alright, so that probably wasn't the best answer, but Vicious was tired of walking in there and getting his ass reamed for one mistake after another. 

"At least we're not walking in with bullet holes this time." 

Spike nodded. "Sounds good. You know, maybe I'll just go to sleep, and we can try out that Bushkill's some other time. I'm tired." 

Vincent opened the door to the large room. What an eventful night it had been. He had met his angel. He had taken the first step to helping her reclaim herself and to claiming her. He looked across the mess and littered living area to a large computer. Sitting at it was a young man with long purple hair and violet eyes, wearing glasses. He wore a tank top and shorts and was smoking a cigarette. "So, you're back."

Vincent smiled kindly at the man and stretched as he walked across the room. "I met her tonight. My god she's more beautiful in person then I ever imagined."

The man drew in a breath and exhaled smoke, "Like I give a fuck."

Vincent stopped and peered over to him, "Oh what's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong you psychotic shit head. Can we go one night with out it being about "Your angel" The most perfect Faye Valentine." He turned back to the computer screen and began to type. "Most of them are back at the Bebop by the way."

Vincent looked hurt. He walked over to the chair and grasped the man's shoulders, "Why are you so angry with me? We are accomplishing our mission."

The man grunted, "Your mission asshole. Not mine."

Vincent was starting to get pissed. His associate was a hot-headed one but that was no reason to level his anger at him, "I need you, Kami. You know that."

"Is that why you're holding me hostage, Vince?" His tone came out as a low growl. He picked up a bottle to the side of his chair, Jim Bean and took a long hard drink from it then set it down on the desk.

"I am not holding you hostage, " Vincent tried to defend himself. "I just need your help, that's all. Where do you get these stupid notions?"

Kami turned around and looked at Vincent with wide-eyed surprise. "You've got to be fucking joking! Where do I..."

Vincent stepped back. He was really getting mad now, but he should let Kami vent... for a little while longer. "Yes where do you get these ideas?"

Kami tossed the lit cigarette at him, and screamed, "Where do I get these ideas! Oh, I don't know... Maybe because psycho obsessive asshole, being you, injected me with a fucking poison so I'd do his computer and surveillance shit for him. I can't fucking leave, you self-righteous lunatic! You have the only cure and it's taken daily! Or did you forget that part!"

Vincent pulled out a gun he had been hiding in his pocket, and pointed at Kami, who stopped immediately at the sight of the trusty Smith and Weston. Vincent growled, "Complaint registered. Now... you're ruining my mood. Send her the letter."

Kami gulped, "Vince come on man... these guys aren't the type who play."

Vincent's patients was getting thin, "Send it..."

Kami shook his head, "Vince, be serious man..."

Vincent fire the gun. Kami winced, but the bullet never touched him. The bottle exploded next to him. Vincent was now screaming, "I have come too far and worked too long to stop now. The letter Kami.. Send it now or I'll shoot you and send it myself."

Kami raised his hands; he was beginning to sweat, "Okay, fine Vince. I'll send it... put the fucking gun away. You're the boss."

Vincent smiles and put the gun away. "There was that so hard?" He chuckled. "I'll be in my room."

With that Vincent turned and walked down a hallway. Kami watched after him for a few moments and then shook his head angrily. "I fucking hate you." He turned to his screen and pulled up an e-mail marked, "Faye 1" he contemplated for a moment, not sending it and sending a cry for help. He'd be dead in a day though. He sneered, then pressed send and watched the letter float off in cyber space.

"Fuck. I'm in so much trouble." he said as he began to cover his digital tracks and set up trap for anyone who tried to trace them. 

"What's going on Clory?" Jin asked. He had finally tracked her down to the kitchen after reading her last journal entry. 

Cloria was picking at the petals of a flower she had picked up between the bar and the Seadog. She had her back turned to Jin, too afraid that if she looked at him she'd burst into tears. "Jin.." She said softly.

She had sounded so frail that instantly Jin rushed forward to wrap his arms around her. He held her tight for a moment, neither of them saying a word. He knew something was horribly wrong, and he wanted to wait until she was ready to face it before asking anything of her. "It's okay princess," he whispered in her ear softly. "What's wrong?" 

"Jin, I have to leave." Cloria said softly, choking out the words as though they were poison. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. It was the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

Jin's took in a sharp breath of air and held her tighter as if just that small action would keep her from leaving him. "Why?" There was a dull ache in his chest. Rua was gone, and now Cloria was going to leave him as well. "Why do you have to leave me?" 

Cloria took a deep breath. Already tears were threatening to fall and the last thing she wanted to do in front of Jin was cry. "You remember the past I left behind. The one I would talk about? Well, it found me. Jin, your life is in danger if I don't leave, at least for awhile. But, I promise to come back. I love you more than anything." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, letting her cheek press into his chest as tears finally filled her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you leave!" Jin said his protective instincts coming into play. "I won't let anyone harm you and I will definitely not let them take you away." He gently brushed at the tears on her cheeks wishing that he could take all her pain on to himself. 

"I knew you'd say that, Jin." Cloria whispered. "But I don't want to lose you ok?" Kael would hold true to his promise. He would find a way to kill everyone on the ship if she didn't comply. 

He ran a hand through her silky blonde hair, there was no way he'd be able to let her go after just discovering how wonderful she was. "You won't loose me," Jin said stubbornly. "I can take care of myself, so please trust me to protect you as well." 

Cloria didn't answer. It didn't matter. When Jin got up the next morning, she would be gone, heading back to the only place she didn't want to be with the one man who was obsessed with her. 

"Clory?" he asked pulling her back far enough so he could look down on her tear stained face. "Dammit!" Jin picked her up in his arms and made his way towards her room. 

Cloria held on to Jin as he carried her away. She felt a mix of fear, love, and hate for both the men in her life, and wished that she could just go back to being carefree Cloria. When had everything gotten complicated? She couldn't even remember. "Jin, where are we going?"

"If I have to I'm going to tie you down," Jin said staring straight ahead as he entered her room. "I will not let you leave Clory!"

"Jin!" Cloria replied, suddenly afraid her room would end up with a lock on it like Mei's. "You aren't serious are you?" She closed her eyes. Just the thought of being trapped freaked her out.

"Are you serious about leaving?" Jin asked as he placed her gently down on the bed. He paced the floor in front of her an endless supply of emotions running through his head. "I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me everything."

"Yes Jin, I'm serious. I wouldn't tell you I was leaving unless it was the true." Cloria turned her head. "Look, I told you I had... and interesting past. And now I have a few things I have to sort out. Alone. Just like you did."

"And how do I know you'll come back?" Jin knelt in front of her. She could probably see the pain in his eyes, that her words were causing, but there was no time to worry about being macho now. "I can't lose you, princess."

Cloria stood and walked over to Jin. She reached up and touched his face. "Because a princess never breaks a promise." She stood up on her tip toes, and kissed him softly. "Please trust me Jin."

"I trust you Clory," he said brushing the back of his hand across her cheek. "I don't trust whoever it is you are going to and it doesn't sound like you do either." 

Cloria thought about that for a moment. Did she trust Kael to keep his word? She certainly did about killing the members of her ship if she didn't show up. "Jin. I don't know. But I will leave you directions to where I'm going IF you promise not to come unless I ask you to."

"And what if you're unable to ask me?" he asked holding her tight against him. He couldn't let her go, there was no way he would let her head into something like this alone. He knew she was determined to face her past, but Jin wasn't ready to let her out of his sight. He was still much too vulnerable, though he'd never admit it. "And what would I do if you decide not to come back?"

"But that's not going to happen, Jin. There, with my past, is the last place I ever want to be." She wrapped her arms around him again. "If I can't contact you, then you'll know something's wrong. I promise, I'll keep in touch. I don't want to leave you Jin." 

"Then why are you going?" Jin asked. Her arguments seemed so illogical to him. "If you don't want to go there, if you don't want to leave, what is pushing you? Who?" 

"He will kill you, Jin, if I don't go." Cloria said quietly. "You, and everyone else on this ship. I can't let that happen." She turned away. She'd only tell half the truth. "Apparently, my father wishes to see me again." 

"Your father?" Jin asked confused for a moment. "You mean your going back to the syndicate?"

A small smile crossed Cloria's lips, "Yeah. And you know it's the last place I want to be." 

"I don't know if I can do this princess," Jin said sadly. Backing up until he sat down on the bed, his arms had never left her waist but now he pressed his head against her stomach for comfort. "I can't just let you go like this. I think I'll go mad waiting for you." 

Cloria looked down at his head, resting against her. "Maybe I should have just left. But I was worried you would follow me if I didn't talk to you in person." Even more than before, Cloria didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in the arms of the man she loved. 

"Damn right I would have followed you," Jin said pulling away to look up into her eyes. "I'll follow you to the ends of the universe if I have to." 

Cloria sat down on the bed and pulled Jin closer. "I know. And I promise, I will make sure we find each other again." She lay down, "But tonight, let's just pretend that everything it alright. I want to feel you again." She let a hand run down his cheek. "Please Jin?" 

Jin smiled loving the feel of her against him. "How could I say no to such a request?" he asked her jokingly. Jin laid down next to her, he still wasn't sure if he was ready to let her go, but this was what she needed...what they both needed now. "I love you princess." 

"I love you, too," Cloria replied, before melting into a kiss. 

Jin needed no more encouragement than that. This might be their last night together for a long time, and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it. 

Vincent walked out oh his room and down the hall completely dressed. It was a new day, another day to help his angel escape her hell. He walked out into the living area and looked around. It wasn't that messing, even though Kami never picked up. Speaking of Kami, he looked over at his friend asleep at the keyboard as usual. He worked so hard from him, so dedicated to the cause. He was a good friend. Yes, a very good friend. He walked over and nudged Kami who stirred a bit. "Kami get up."

Kami rubbed his eyes then adjusted his glasses. Dammit, he was still here. He had hoped Vincent would leave and go stalking for a while. He pushed his hair back and growled, "What? I'm trying to sleep."

Vincent kneeled down beside him looking at the screen, "Did anything happen last night?"

Kami sighed. Vince had a one track mind. "Not much, I think they argued. Faye came out and smoked a couple then went back in. I kind passed out after that. I don't think anything else happened."

Vincent nodded, satisfied with that answer, "Good... Get dressed. Let's get some breakfast."

Kami made a face. This was a first. He never asked him to breakfast. For that matter Kami had never seen him eat. "um... okay. let me get my sweat shirt."

Vincent walked over to the door and headed out. A moment later Kami followed. They walked in silence towards a nearby cafe. Kami just smoked a couple of cigarettes, unsure of why Vincent had suddenly turned so friendly.

They were seated quickly, and Vincent ordered some coffee. It had been ages since Kami hadn't ordered take-out so he went the full spectrum of breakfast. Their food came and Kami begin to eat. Vincent looked off distantly, no doubt in the direction of the Bebop. Kami sighed and adjusted his glasses, "Vince," Vincent looked back at him, "Look man, Let's talk for a second. I'm really concerned."

Vincent shook his head and sipped his coffee, "Of course you are, You're a good friend and that's what they do."

Kami rolled his eyes and stuffed another bite of hot cakes into his mouth. "No man, Seriously. We're screwing with the crew of the Bebop and these guys don't fuck around. I mean they're not as bad as those two chicks from where I come from who blow up everything they touch but they don't stop. No doubt they all know about you by now... at least that you exist, And they're gonna come the fuck after you. I think you should really consider a different approach."

Vincent smiled looking across the table at Kami. He really was a good friend to be so concerned. Kami was a worrier so he needed a little bit of comfort. "I know what I'm doing Kami. Don't worry."

"I am gonna worry. Cuz these guys scare the fuck out of me. If you want to help her, why not just give her what you know. Why the mind games? Dude you have to know it's no different the games that Spike guy is playing with her." Kami slammed his fist on the table to punctuate his point. Hopefully he could get through before it goes to far.

Vincent glared coldly at Kami, "I am not like Spike."

Kami hit a nerve, he backed off quickly, "I didn't mean that. I just meant maybe we should try another approach."

Vincent softened his glare and finished his coffee, "I have things well in hand Kami, don't worry so much. Besides, there's something I need you to do before we commit to following her to the next planet."

Now it was Kami's turn to glare. He knew Vincent had been a little TOO nice this morning, "what?"

The door slammed open to the living area as Kami stormed in, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, and did I mention? NO!"

Vincent followed him in and shut the door behind him, "I think you're over-reacting."

Kami turned and looked at Vincent ready to kill him, "Abso-fucking-lutely Not! It's out of the question. this is where I draw the line! I do computer work, I do your surveillance. I'm not fucking James Bond, Vince! I go to that ship and if they think I have something to do with you, I'm dead. I'm fucking dead."

Vincent tilted his head and said matter of factly, "They won't kill you Kami. You have that innocent and trustworthy look. They like things like that."

"Fuck you Vince! Do it yourself." Kami was really steamed now. He was here, against his will, forced to play cloak and dagger for a chick that didn't give a care about Vincent, and somehow he was always stuck in the middle.

Vincent looked coldly at Kami and brushed some hair away from his face, "Isn't it about time for your injection?"

Kami stopped cold and looked shocked at him, "You wouldn't."

"If you can't help me like a good friend should, Then I can't help you." Vincent just stood there watching. Waiting.

Kami grimaced as his body began to be wracked with pain. He tried to stay standing but his legs gave way and he fell to all four. He coughed violently as blood began to drip from his mouth. His insides were on fire, like all his organs were trying to forcibly eject themselves from his body. His vision got blurry. He slowly looked up and saw Vincent kneeling before him staring into his eyes. Kami was hit with another violent coughing fit as more blood trailed down his mouth and off his chin. Vincent sighed. "Will you help me Kami?"

Kami barely managed to get out, "Fine, whatever... just make it stop."

Vincent grinned broadly and took a needle out of his pocket. He flipped Kami on his back and slammed the needle down into his side and injected the serum inside. Kami immediately began to stop. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Kami growled, "Fuck you."

Vincent stood up, "Get cleaned up and we'll go."

Vincent walked out of the room leaving Kami, like he had so many nights, to contemplate what the hell he had gotten himself into. 

Spike slowly moved through the steps of a tai chi workout. He knew he wasn't up to practicing his usual discipline of jeet kune do, but he'd always found tai chi to be soothing exercise. When the light came oh, he turned and saw Julia standing in the doorway. "Hey," he said, lowering his arms. 

"You're looking better," Julia said leaning a shoulder against the doorframe. She had loved to watch him practice, especially the way his body moved so fluidly despite his grave injuries. "But then you always look better when you're practicing." 

Spike smiled, reaching up a hand to run his fingers through his hair. That action alone was probably one he was most proud of – before, raising his arms at all had hurt him terribly. By now, he'd healed to the point where it just caused a brief ache. "I guess," he replied, voice low and soft. "I know I'm feeling better. Which reminds me." 

He stepped forward and placed a hand on the doorframe, leaning on it to take some weight off his feet. "I'm going, Julia. I'll be heading back to the Bebop. I can't fool myself – it's my home, and it's where I belong now." He hesitated, then added, "Jet … he says that if you want, you can come with me." 

Julia had known that this moment was coming, but that didn't mean that the ache in her heart was any less sharp. "And what do you want Spike?" Julia asked gently brushing back a stray lock of hair from his eyes. 

Spike looked down at her, intense brown eyes boring into her twin blues. "I want you to come," he stated. "I want to be with you. I think you'd like life as a bounty hunter, and I think you'd like my friends. You won't have to worry about any of the stress of the Syndicate. Sure, times are hard … but I think you'd be happy." 

"I want to be happy Spike," Julia said, placing a hand on his chest. "But I don't know if I can leave." 

Spike reached up to clasp her hand. "Why can't you leave?" he asked. "What's holding you here?" 

"I'm not sure," Julia said shifting so that most of her weight was pressing against the door frame. She had just told Vicious goodbye after their fight. What was there to hold her back? "I guess it's just the thin threads of memories that tie me down now." 

Spike's face remained unresponsive. "Julia, I've spent the past three years living in the past. Leave this place, and all the memories it holds for you. Leave and live for _now_." 

Julia sighed leaning her head back against the wall. "Can it really be that simple?" she asked turning her head just enough so that she could smile at him. 

Spike glanced over his shoulder, gaze slowly playing over the room behind him. "Everything in here will remind you of him," he told her. "Three years ago … it was like I died, and was born again into a new life. Just leave, and come with me. Start over, and be happy. We can find the happiness we never had before." 

He could understand that she was sad – she'd loved them both, and he'd just killed someone she loved. In fact, he wouldn't have been at all surprised if she hated him for it. But that was another thing he loved so much about her: she was always so understanding. 

Something snapped within her. Her eyes sparkling with her new conviction, Julia pulled away from the door to look him straight in the eye. "Then teach me how to be reborn." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

Spike's arms found their way around Julia's shoulders and waist. Instincts took over, and, like old times, his body melted against hers. He returned the kiss fiercely, and finally and reluctantly broke away. This time, a smile graced his face and his eyes sparkled. "Then you should pack your things," he told her, "and we'll both go into a new life."

"I'm putting my trust in you, Spike," Julia said giving him one last quick kiss on his cheek. She walked past him into the room to begin packing her things. She wouldn't take much, just a couple changes of clothes and a few essentials. She nearly faltered when she saw the dress Vicious had bought her hanging in the closet. Quickly brushing it aside she began folding up clothing into a large duffel bag.

Spike noted Julia's reaction to the dress, and also noted that she left it behind. He wasn't going to talk with her about Vicious. He didn't want to know what they'd done together, or how close they'd been. Instead, he located his classic yellow shirt and blue jacket, and slowly donned them, careful to avoid the bandages that crisscrossed his upper body. 

It didn't take long for Julia to finish her packing, with only the one bag to fill there wasn't much she could take. "Spike, what are the people on the Bebop like?" she asked turning back to him with her bag. "I've met Faye, but what about the others?" 

Spike carefully fastened his rumpled tie and tucked it under the jacket. Stretching cautiously, he answered, "Well, for starters, there's Jet. Used to be a cop. He's all gruff, plays life straight. We were partners in the business, just the two of us, long before we met Faye or anyone else. Then we picked up Ed. She's just a little kid, but a really good hacker. Dog named Ein. There's a girl, Meifa, who's still afraid of guns. I think she's also afraid of me, but that's not my problem. Does this feng-shui kind of thing, not entirely sure how it works, but it finds things. Finally there's Paris, and I still don't know what _she_ does." 

"It sounds like an interesting group," Julia said laughing at his descriptions as they made their way down to her car. "What did you do to the poor girl to make her afraid of you?" 

Under normal circumstances, Spike simply would have vaulted into the cherry-red convertible, but his injury forced him to enter the passenger seat via the door. "I drew on her," he said. "She asked what I could do, so I showed her. Not like I was going to actually shoot her or anything. Of course, if she keeps bugging me about smoking …" he added jokingly. 

"You couldn't hurt her," Julia said calling his bluff. She turned the key in the ignition and soon they were on their way to the docks. "As much as you like to talk big you're still kind when it comes to the vulnerable, and people in need." 

"Ah, you know me too well," Spike said, leaning back. He pulled a package of cigarettes from his pockets and removed one, then offered one to Julia as he reached for his lighter. "But don't tell. I'd hate to ruin my image of being a gangster." 

Julia turned down the cigarette; she didn't want to smell like smoke the first time she met Spike's friends. She couldn't help but allow a small giggle to escape. She felt like she was going to meet Spike's parents... 

Julia followed Spike's directions and stopped the car right in front of the Bebop. "So this is the Bebop?" Julia asked taking off her sunglasses to get a better look at it. 

Spike stepped out of the car and looked up at the ship, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Yeah," he replied. "Looks like a piece of junk, but it's a good ship." 

Julia walked around the car until she was standing next to Spike. Grasping his hand with her own, she turned to face him. "A kiss for good luck?" 

Spike smiled tenderly. He still couldn't believe his good fortune. It _was_ like being born again. Vicious was gone, Julia was his, and he was … **home**. He leaned forward and gifted her with a brief and gentle kiss, reached up to tousle her long, golden hair. Then, he turned to face the ship. "C'mon." 

Faye had been standing outside, leaning against the wall of the Bebop when the car containing Spike and Julia arrived. Her cigarette was nearly gone, and rather than stand outside to finish it, she flicked it overboard and disappeared into the ship. 

But not before she saw Spike lean over and kiss Julia. It was then that she realized that the two of them coming here was a reality, and that like it not, she was down to two choices: Deal with it, or leave. And suddenly, the later sounded so much more appealing. 

She walked back to her room - walked, because running was still out of the question, and pulled out her bags. She stuffed a few clothes into the suitcase, then sighed softly and collapsed on the bed. Who was she kidding? She could barely take care of herself right now. If she left, where would she go? 

She pulled herself up, and trudged back towards the living room, but hung back. She could hear voices, and decided to simply listen. 

Damn Jet for bothering them about smoking inside. And damn Meifa for having that problem with smoking. Or else, she would have been enjoying her cigarette inside. 

Julia followed Spike into the Bebop hand in hand. She was smiling as she took in all the sights and sounds, even the smell of the Bebop around her. This was Spike's domain, and just being here suddenly made her fell infinitely closer to him. 

Meifa had come out of her room, she'd heard someone come in and thought it might be Faye from her smoking break, she felt bad for avoiding her and was willing to try to make up for it. But instead of Faye, Spike and another girl stood in the hallway. "Spike!" Meifa said and despite her earlier fear of him she ran up and hugged him. "Jet! Faye! Spike's back!" 

Jet had just finished stirring the bell peppers frying in his pan when he heard Meifa's call. Still donning his apron, he set the spatula he was using on the counter, wiped his hands, and headed into the living room. "Spike," he said, before his eyes fell upon Julia. He could see why Spike was in love with her. She was beautiful, and had this air about her that drew attention to her. "And you must be Julia." 

Faye's feet stayed rooted to the ground. She could no more force herself forward than she could force herself to leave. This was too much for her, and yet, she couldn't make herself leave either. She took a deep breath, and with shaky steps, masked only by her injuries, stepped into the living room. She leaned over the upstairs balcony to watch in silence. 

Spike had been putting more than just a little weight on Julia as they'd entered the ship, but he stopped the moment they entered the living room. Jet's trained eyes would have noticed the weakness, and if his partner knew how shaky he still felt, he'd probably try to keep him inside even longer. 

"It's good to be back, pard," Spike said, looking around the familiar room. The creaking fan ... the yellow couch ... Faye, perched on the upper railing glaring at him. Affectionately, he returned Meifa's hug with a less exuberant mirror of her own. Then, he straightened. "Julia, you already know Faye. This is Meifa, and Jet's the one cooking up the …" He sniffed the air, then sighed. "… Vegetarian bell peppers and beef. You know, I actually miss that stuff." 

"Hello," Julia said waving sheepishly at the people around her. She looked up at Faye, and for a moment their eyes connected. Julia wondered what relations between the two of them would be like now that she was on the ship. 

"Are you good at catching bounties?" Meifa asked looking up at the newest member of the ship. "We're going to have to catch a really big one soon, or there won't even be bell peppers to eat"

Jet laughed, "Well, it's a good thing I made extra then." He shook his head slightly - Spike always surprised him, and headed back for the kitchen to finish with the meal. 

Faye raised an eyebrow as Spike mentioned her, but her expression turned soft when her eyes met Julia. No matter how much pain she would suffer because of the woman's presence on the ship, Faye simply couldn't feel anything but a strange sense of partnership with the woman whom she shared the fate of two lives. This mess wasn't Julia's fault - if anything, it was even more Spike's fault. 

She stood back up, and made her way towards the stairs. "Good to see you again, Julia," she said coolly, wondering how much the woman had let on to Spike about their tentative friendship.

"This time we're under much better circumstances," _I hope..._ Shifting her bag on her shoulder, Julia looked around the cramped living room. After having lived alone for so long it was going to be strange living with so many people in such a tight space. 

"I'll take your bag to your room," Meifa said taking the bag without waiting for an answer. She disappeared down the hallway and placed the bag in an empty room between Spike and Faye's rooms.

Julia watched the girl go curious as to where she would be living but the tour could come later.

Spike smiled as he watched Meifa vanish into the revolving corridor. "Things are kind of cramped around here, but they're cozy," he told Julia. "I spend practically no time in my own room anyway. There's plenty of corners around the ship that I can go to work out, and you'd be surprised how comfortable that yellow couch can be." 

He paused, searching his mind for something he'd forgotten. "Oh, right! And one other thing. We usually get our info on bounties from the Big Shot vid show. It's incredibly lame, but it serves its purpose. So if you see someone who looks like they're watching cartoons, that'll be it." 

Faye simply smirked, "Yeah, let's hope." After her last little fight with Spike, he was the last person she wanted to talk to. And as long as Julia was hanging on him, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Julia, either. "See you around," she waved, before heading back for the deck. Another cigarette would calm her nerves. 

Julia watched Faye leave with a concerned look on her face. She knew how much Faye loved Spike, but she had selfishly come anyway forgetting about the other woman's feelings. "Spike, you should sit down, you're still not well," Julia said guiding them over to the couch. "Are you sure you want me to come with you? I don't know if I really belong here..." 

Spike had gauged Faye's reaction to Julia, but was surprised to find that he didn't care. He'd been utterly alone for three years. It was his turn to find some happiness. 

Slowly, he allowed Julia to guide him to the couch. He sat down, and pulled her down next to him. Taking her hands, he shook his head. "Of course I'm sure," he told her gently. "This is my home." 


End file.
